Marco vs The Forces of Evil
by Dex Cipher
Summary: The Prince Marco Diaz from Mewni is send to Earth by his parents for him to practice with his magical abilities. He now has to learn to live and grow on Earth.
1. Marco Comes to Earth

Marco comes to Earth.

The kingdom of Mewni, a beautiful place full of life, magic and corn. We, the mewman race, had been living in peace for generations. But there is always something that had been a problem in our kingdom, the monsters. The monsters are an evil race that had been tormenting our people for years. The only things that they always do are stealing and fighting. My name is Marco Ubaldo Diaz, and it is my duty as future king of Mewni to put this to an end. Starting my own story today, my fourteen years anniversary, that my parents will hand to me the magical royal wand. The wand that had been passed by generations through my family. The ceremony is ready and all the nobles are waiting for my parents to finish their speech. Everything will change, today.

Marco closed his journal and stood up from his desk. He exited his room and made his way to the throne room, where his parents were waiting for him to give him his birthday present.

"And with all that said, we are very glad to pass the royal wand to our son! Prince Marco Diaz!" Marco's parents said excitedly in unison. Marco entered the room wearing his royal clothes and his prince crown as soon as his parents told his name.

Marco walked through the hallway until he reached his patents.

"Here it is son." His mother said while giving the wand to Marco. Marco grabbed it and the magic of the wand started to play. The wand started to shine in a white light while it changed its form.

The wand changed from being a floating blue crystal ball with a golden handle with white stars on it to being a wand in form of a dagger. The color black handle with the now golden crystal in form of the dagger's blade. The crystal wasn't sharp at all, it just had the form of the dagger's blade.

Marco's eyes went wide when he saw the wand's new form. "Thanks mom." Marco said smiling at his mother.

"Oh Marco, it's nothing." Marco's mom said while pinching one of his cheeks and watching at her son's cheek marks. Marco's cheek marks were bright red diamonds while her mother had pink hearts.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of the nobles." Marco whispered to her mother.

"Oh, yes, sorry." Her mother let go his cheek. Marco turned around and raised his new wand into the air.

The nobles applauded and just like that, the ceremony was over and the throne room was empty.

"Now tell me son, what are you planning to do first with your new wand?" His father asked excitedly.

"I don't know, maybe I could start with a magical shield to protect our kingdom!" Marco made his way out of the throne room and went outside the castle.

His parents just followed him to watch his actions from close.

"Protectirus Monstrusios Shieldious!" Marco cast the spell while pointing the tip of his dagger upwards. A light blue flash came out of the dagger's blade.

The light went upwards and fall into the corns field protection shield, breaking it.

His fathers and he gasped.

"Um… don't worry I can fix-" Marco was interrupted by the shouts of monsters that were racing towards the fields of corn."Hey! That's our corn!" Marco shouted while pointing his dagger to the monsters horde.

The wand blasted a green energy that landed in front of the monsters. The green energy started a little fire.

The monsters laugh at the insignificant flame, but the flame quickly got larger and larger until the monsters actually decided to run away.

"See? Told you I could do it!" Marco face his parents with pride.

"Marco, the corn! Protect the corn!" His dad shouted. Marco turned around and saw the flames near the corn.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Marco said while casting the same spell of the force shield towards the corn fields.

The dagger blasted the same light blue flash. The blue flash was going directly to the corn fields. But it went right upwards when it was about to reach the corn. The corn was reached and quickly consumed by the flames.

All of them gasped in horror.

Marco's mother put a forced smile on her face. "Well, look at the bright side, at least it can't get worse than this."

The blast of Marco exploded in the air, creating a fire rain. Everybody in the kingdom took cover until the rain stopped. The flames were starting to consume the kingdom, but luckily, the royal guards put all the flames away just in time.

Meanwhile, inside the castle. Marco's parents were talking about their son's magical abilities. With the help of Glossaryck, they chose the right thing to do. The rulers of Mewni ordered the guards to pack up the things of the prince.

Marco was in his room when the guards entered and started to take all his things out of his room inside some boxes. "What is happening here?! Stop!" Marco shouted and his parents went inside his room.

"Relax Marco, we ordered them to pack up your things." His father said to him.

"What? Why?" Marco asked.

"Well, you see… We had been talking about this for some time and decided to send you to-"

"ST. HEINOUS SCHOOL FOR USELESS PRINCES?! NO, PLEASE DON'T!" Marco shouted scared.

"What? No, no, we are not going to send you there." Her mother said softly.

Marco let out a sigh of relieve. "Well, in that case. Where are you sending me?"

"We are going to send you to a safer place for you to practice with the wand properly. The place is called Earth."

From outside the castle, a really big frog monster was watching the scene through the window.

…

They were already in the principal Skeeves office negotiating the inscription of Marco into the school. Marco was wearing some earth clothes his parents thought he would like. A gray shirt, jeans, a pair of shoes and a red hoodie.

"So… you came from another dimension? And you are the rulers from an entire kingdom? And you want our school to take your son, the prince, into our educational program?"

"Yes, could we start to talk about when he can be introduced properly into the institution?" Marco's mom asked when the lights of the office went off. Everyone in the office turned to Marco that was standing right next to the switch.

"What kind of dark magic is this?" Marco asked.

"I think this is not going to work." The principal said.

"Oh really? Well, in that case, I guess we could search another school to give this handsome reward for our son's education." The queen said while opening a wood box full of gold and jewels.

"This will definitely work!" Principal Skeeves said full of joy.

"Really?" Marco asked.

"Of course! But you should first clean off that make up from your face."

"Make up? What make up?" Marco asked confused.

"Those red things you have in your cheeks." Principal Skeeves said while hugging the wood box.

"You mean my cheek marks? What's wrong with them?" Marco asked.

"Well, the guys around here usually don't have those things on their faces. So if they see you with those in you cheeks, they might be bullying you for that."

"But-"

Marco was interrupted by his mother. "No Marco, it's alright as long as they don't treat you like that." The queen said as she got some make up for his cheek marks and cover them with it. "There we are." The queen said while looking at her son. "Take this too, you will need it." The queen said as she gave him the makeup. "I'll make sure to send you more when you need them."

Marco looked at his mom. "Thank you, mom."

The queen and king had to leave. Before leaving, they gave their son a familiar hug and left.

"Well, now that we are ready. I think I will need the help of a guide." Marco said to Principal Skeeves.

…

Another boring day, in another boring class of the boring Miss Skullnick. Everyone was quiet in the classroom taking notes about the class, everyone except for one girl that was in the last line drawing random things to keep herself entertain.

A voice was heard through the speakers.

"Star Butterfly, please meet Principal Skeeves in the hallway near the entrance."

"Huh? What did I do now?" Star asked herself.

"Well, you hear it. Go and find Principal Skeeves now!" Miss Skulnick excused her.

Star quickly made her way out of the classroom. She didn't care about being in problems or not, she was just relieved that she wasn't going to be for some time inside that boring class.

Star jumped happily to the hallway. "You were looking for me, Principal Skeeves?" Star asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I need you to do something for me." Principal Skeeves said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you see the guy over there?" Skeeves said while pointing at Marco that was inspecting the lockers.

Star nodded.

"Well, he's new and I need you to be his guide."

Star gasped with excitement. "Really?!"

"Really, he's an exchange student and he will need a guide through the school and the town, and what better student to do it than the one that is going to foster him."

"He's going to stay with me?!"

Principal Skeeves nodded. "Your parents already know this, so there's nothing to worry about. Now if you excuse me. I am going to the ice cream post!" Principal Skeeves said while leaving with the wood box in his hands.

Star approached at the new guy quickly and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Star! I'm gonna be your guide and we are gonna have so much fun!" Star said while still shaking his hand.

"Greetings, it is nice to meet you Star… Um… Excuse me, what was your second name?"

"Butterfly, Star Butterfly! At your service my new friendly roommate!"

"Roommate?"

"Yeah, you are gonna be staying with me and my parents! It will be like having a sleepover every night and hanging out every day!"

Marco was processing all the information that this girl was giving him. After that, he broke the silence. "Then, you are my guide, right?"

"Of course!"

"In that case, could I ask you two things?"

"Sure!"

"Good, first of all. I want you to show me the facility and how things work around here."

"Yeah, that will be easy! What's the second thing?"

"I want my hand back." He said calmly.

Star looked at her hand that was still holding his. "Oh, right!" Star released Marco's hand.

"Thanks, could we start the tour now?" Marco asked gently.

"Alrighty, follow me!"

Star was walking around the school while showing and explaining everything to Marco. Sometime later, the tour was over and it was time to go home. They both walked together towards Star's house while talking in the way. Star was asking so many things about him, Marco told him that he was from a place called Mewni and he was sent here to learn in a better and safer way. He avoid mentioning that he was a magical prince from another dimension and the fact that he had a magical wand inside his new backpack.

They kept walking and talking until they arrived to the Butterfly's house.

Star opened quickly the door and shouted. "Mom! Dad! We are home!"

Star's parents went out of the kitchen and greeted her daughter.

"Welcome back Star, how was your day at school?" Star's dad asked to her cheerful daughter.

"It was great! The cafeteria was giving my favorite food! I made a cute little drawing of a cloud with rainbow arms in the art class! And I made a new friend!" Star said excitedly. Star grabbed Marco and pushed him in front of his parents. "Mom, dad, this is… Um… Sorry but… What's your name?"

Marco rolled his eyes. All that time walking and talking. And she didn't even asked for his name until now.

"Oh, you must be the exchange student. Marco Diaz, right?" Star's mother said to the boy in front of her.

"Yes, that's me." Marco shook slightly Star's mother hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Butterfly."

"Nice to meet you too, Prince Marco." Star's mother told to him.

Marco looked nervous. "W-What? P-Prince? Who told you that?"

"Don't worry boy, your parents were here earlier and told us everything." Mr. Butterfly told him.

Marco let out a sigh of relieve. "Well, that's good to know."

"WHAT?! YOU ARE A PRINCE?!" Star asked with surprised.

"Yes, I am."

"Why you didn't told me?!"

"Because my parents and the principal told me to kept it as a secret. So now that you know, I'm going to ask you to not tell anybody."

"Not only that. He's also from another dimension and has magic!" Mr. Butterfly told to her daughter.

"Really?!" Star's eyes widened. "Show me, show me, show me!" Star shouted excitedly.

"I would like to see your magic too. I am not still fully convinced about that part." Mrs. Butterfly asked softly.

"Alright, let me just get my wand and I'll show you." Marco said as he was getting his wand from the backpack. Marco grabbed the wand out of his backpack and show it to them. He didn't expected to be tackled by Mr. Butterfly, making him to drop the wand. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Marco yelled.

"No one threatens my family!" Said Mr. Butterfly while he was pushing Marco against the wall.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THE WAND IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE THAT!"

"Sure, and I was born yesterday!"

Star approached at the wand that was lying in the floor. "You sure? This doesn't look too magical or too wand-ical to me." Star said.

"No, wait! Don't pick it up!" Marco yelled at Star.

Star picked it up anyway.

The wand started to shine in a white light and proceed to change its form. The dagger looking wand change into a color pink and purple wand, a pair of little wings appeared in both sides of the wand, the crystal changed its blade form and turned into a golden star that was incrusted in the center of the new wand.

Everyone looked amazed at the wand that Star had in her hands.

"Wow! Now it looks more like a wand!" Star said cheerfully.

"It looks more like a rattle to me." Marco said a little annoyed.

Star shook happily the wand. Some chimes could be hear from inside.

"Never mind."

"Ops, looks like it is a magical wand after all. Sorry." Mr. Butterfly said as he release Marco.

Marco hurried his way towards Star. "Give me back my wand!"

"But it looks so cute this way! Maybe I should keep it safe for you."

Marco gave a glare to Star.

"Star, please give the wand back to Prince Marco."

"Okay mom." Star turned to Marco and handed him the wand.

Marco grabbed the wand and it returned to its dagger form.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry for what happened. My husband can be a little aggressive sometimes." Mrs. Butterfly apologized.

"No, it's alright. It was my fault for not explaining the situation beforehand." Marco apologized too.

"I'm so sorry for what I did, Prince Marco." Mr. Butterfly said.

"Do not worry Mr. Butterfly. I already forgave you." Marco replied.

"Well, now that we are all friends and we have no more secrets. Why don't you tell us about your dimension?" Star asked happily.

Marco and the Butterfly family sat on the living room. Marco told them almost everything he knew about Mewni, and they told him the important things he had to know about earth.

"This is a great opportunity for you and us to experience new things, and speaking of new things. Star, could you show Marco his room, please?" Mrs. Butterfly asked to her daughter.

"Of course!" Star ran upstairs and shouted. "Follow me!"

Marco followed the cheerful blonde girl all the way to his room. "It's a little more… reduced than I expected."

"Well, you could make it bigger if you "wand" it!" Star said giggling.

"No, that's okay with… wait a minute, was that a…"

"Yes, yes it was." Star interrupted him.

They both look at each other in silence.

Marco tried his best to not laugh. "Well, as I was saying, I'm fine with this. Besides, I'm not that good with magic. That's the reason why they sent me here." Marco stated while looking at Star that had a big smile on her face. "Um… Why are you smiling like that?"

"I made it!"

"You made what exactly?"

"You chuckled. I made you laugh!"

"What?! No I didn't!" Marco said while increasing slightly his voice.

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't! As future King of Mewni, I have to stay serious and calmed all the time!" Marco said while rising his right hand and arm to his chest height.

"Come on! You need to have fun! Everyone needs to have fun!"

"I don't, the only thing that I need is training!"

"Aww, don't be like that. Let me see your smile!" Star said as she grabbed Marco's cheeks and pulled them up. "Look at that big smile on your face!"

Marco grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his face. "Stop it!" Marco looked at the now confused Star. "Hey, are you alright?"

Star let go a giggle that was cover by her hand.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Marco asked the girl in front of him.

Star was pointing at his face.

"Do I have something on my face?" Marco said confused.

"Your cheeks." Star said while quickly covering her mouth, holding back the laugh.

"What do I…" Marco realized why she was laughing. He grabbed Star's hands and saw all the make up all over them. Marco turned around to face the mirror behind him.

"Looks like I am magical too." Star said through her laughs.

"No, you only cleaned the make up from my cheek marks. Which is, a big relieve."

"Wait… Cheek marks? So those are natural?" Star asked confused.

"Yeah, every heir has their own cheek marks. My mother has pink hearts and I have these red diamonds."

"That's so cool! I wish I had my own cheek marks!" Star exclaimed.

Marco explained to her everything that she asked about the magic topic. The cheek marks, the mythical creatures that existed in Mewni but in earth were only fairy tales and the monsters, until Marco change the topic.

"Um… Excuse me, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Could you show me the town? I don't want to be wandering around if I ever get… Lost."

"Sure, I am your guide after all!" Star hoped off the bed and grabbed Marco by the arm. "Just follow me!" Star said as she ran downstairs while pulling Marco by his arm. "Mom! Dad! We're going to see the town real fast! Be back before dinner! Bye!" Star said as she got out of the house still grabbing Marco.

"Have fun, sweetheart!" Mr. Butterfly waved at his daughter.

"Be careful out there, you two." Mrs. Butterfly told them.

Star was guiding Marco through the town while she showed him all her favorite places. They were walking around the town until it was starting to fall the night.

"Um… Star, I think we should go back now."

"What? But this was your idea!"

"Yes, but you promised your parents to be back before dinner and it's starting to get dark already." Marco said nervously.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of dark?" Star said mocking.

"No I'm not! I just don't want to upset your parents. I'm supposed to be the responsible one if something bad happens."

"Huh, why?" Star asked to her friend.

"Because I'm the prince, the future King of Mewni. I have to take responsibility for my actions."

"Come on, just chill. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly, a horde of monsters jumped out of the bushes and the trees, surrounding them.

"What?!" Star exclaimed surprised. She didn't expected that to happen all of a sudden.

"What is happening here?!" Marco asked to the monsters.

A little tiny monster riding in a little bat monster called their attention. "Surprise Prince Marco!" The little monster shouted at them.

There was a moment of silence.

"…Do I know you?" Marco asked.

"What? You don't know who I am?"

"Not at all."

"Really? I'm Ludo! The most dangerous and clever monster of them all!" Ludo shouted towards the sky.

"Sorry, not ringing any bells."

"You are the most dangerous monster? But you look so tiny!" Star told to Ludo.

"I only look like this because I don't have my big boy body yet!" Ludo yelled at her.

"Aww, do you hear him? He doesn't have his "big boy body" yet!"

"Silence!"

"Don't worry little one! I'm sure you will grow up enough to have your "big boy body" someday!" Star said smiling at him.

Ludo's monsters were trying their best to hold back laughter.

"Enough of this! Now, GET THE WAND!" Ludo shouted in anger.

Marco pulled off his wand out of his hoodie pocket and aimed the tip of it at them. "Royal blast!" A light blue blast came out of the wand and strike all the monsters in its way. Marco turned around to watch other monsters approaching at him. He prepared his wand for another Royal Blast, but Star got in front of him.

"A fight?! Don't leave me out!" Star shouted happily as she jumped into action. Star punched the monster in front of her in the stomach. She kicked the same monster to slam it against the others in the back. One monster approached her from behind and before it could punch her, Star turned around and delivered an uppercut.

Marco looked at her astonished. "Where do you learnt how to fight?"

"The T.V!" Star shouted as she continue with the fight.

Marco and Star were handling very well in the fight. Marco was blasting every monster with his wand while Star was delivering punches and kicks to every single monster that dare to approach her.

Ludo couldn't believe that all of his monsters were being beating up by an unexperienced prince and a hyperactive teenager. Before he could even shout how incompetent they were, the fight was over.

All of his monsters were lying on the ground and groaning in pain.

Ludo let out a sigh of defeat.

"What's the matter? Not so dangerous now?" Marco asked mocking at the little monster.

Ludo walked away while making a tantrum. He withdrew his dimensional scissors and opened a portal. "Alright everyone! In the portal! NOW!" Ludo shouted to his monsters.

The monsters were getting slowly on their feet while still groaning in pain. Every monster cross through the portal.

Ludo enter the portal. "This will not be the last you hear from me Prince Mar-KKHG!" The portal closed while Ludo had his head outside it. Ludo quickly pulled his head inside the portal, dropping his skull hat.

Star rushed to pick up the skull. "This is going to my room!" She said as she put it on.

"Now you see what the worst that could happen was?" Marco said to Star.

"What are you talking about? That was really fun!"

"It was dangerous!"

"But mostly fun!"

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them. They were just staring at each other until Star let out a sigh and talked.

"You're right, that was pretty dangerous."

Marco's expression changed from mad to surprise.

"I mean, they were too many and only two of us. What if we couldn't beat them? They would have taken your wand. And it would have been my fault for not listening to you. I'm sorry."

Marco looked at Star. He couldn't believe that she was really apologizing to him and taking responsibility for what happened. "Hey, it was not your fault. Those monsters only came for my wand, I think they would have attacked us anyway." Marco said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think so."

There was another moment of silence before Marco spoke.

"And I have to admit. It was actually pretty fun." Marco said with a tiny smile on his face.

"See?! That's what I'm saying!" Star quickly said with a big grin.

"And the way you fought those monsters was really great! Maybe you could teach me how to fight like that?" He said as they started to make their way back to Star's house.

"Sure! I can show you the T.V. programs from where I learnt that!"

"Who's this Tebee you are talking about? Is it your teacher?"

"I promise to explain it to you as soon as we arrive home."

"Alright! I can barely wait!"

Star looked at Marco that was looking at the night sky. She smiled and said to herself.

"I made it!"


	2. Date with a Pony Head

Date with a Pony Head.

"Could you please tell me why you don't have any Phoenix Eggs here?"

"Because there are no Phoenixes on Earth."

"They are extinct? How is that even possible?"

Star rolled her eyes and told to her friend. "I told you already! Here on Earth, Phoenixes are just a fairy tale! Just like the other magical creatures on Meowni."

"First of all, the name of the land is Mewni, not Meowni. And second, I forgot about that, sorry." Marco apologized to her friend.

"Don't worry about that Marco. But could you please tell me again why are we even trying to cook?"

"Because your parents went out tonight and didn't left any "money" to buy our dinner."

Star's tummy grumbled. "Oh yeah! I just remember that I am hungry! What are you gonna cook, Mr. Royal Chef Marco?" Star asked while rubbing her tummy.

"That's the problem. I can't cook any dish that I know because most of the ingredients are from Mewni." Marco let out a sigh and felt his stomach rumbling.

"Hey why don't you try to make some food from here? I'm sure that we have enough ingredients to cook something!" Star said while giving a cooking book to Marco.

"I guess I could give it a try." Marco said while opening the book in a random page. He didn't care about what to cook, he just wanted to eat something.

Star cheered and went directly to the fridge. "Okay! Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you!"

"Alright, this one seems easy and doesn't need too much ingredients." Marco began to read the ingredients for the recipe. "We need cheese, some hot peppers and… Hmm…" Marco looked annoyed at the book.

"Marco? What's the hold up?"

"I think your cook book is wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It says that we need something called "corn flakes". What is even a corn flake?"

Star pulled a bag of corn flakes out of a box next to the fridge. "You mean these?"

"What are those?! Those aren't even deserved to have the "corn" word on their name!" Marco said while pointing at the bag.

"Yes they do. They are flakes made of corn. Corn Flakes!" Star said smiling to her friend.

Marco grabbed the bag quickly from Star's hands and opened it to inspect its contents. "These are made of corn?"

"Yeah! You can do lots of things with corn, like the cereal you love so much!"

"Why you didn't told me you were royalty?!" Star looked confused at Marco that was shaking her.

"What do you mean?"

There was a sudden knock in the back door of the house.

Both of them looked at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Marco asked.

"Normally, the people expect me."

"Stay here." Marco said while grabbing his wand. Marco approached slowly at the door.

Star was following him from behind.

Marco reached the door and opened it.

Outside the door, there was…

"A pony head?"

"Princess Pony Head for you dork!" The frustrated pony head yelled at Marco while aiming her horn to him.

"Wait, Princess Pony Head?"

"Yeah! Any problem with that?"

"Yeah, a very big one! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to meet with Prince Marco to have our… Date".

Star gasped behind Marco. "A date?! Marco, you didn't told me she was your girlfriend!" Star said excitedly while pulling Marco and Pony Head inside the house. "Please have a sit! What can I get for the happy couple? Some water? Some tea? Some candies?"

Marco and Pony Head were looking confused at Star.

"Hey girl! What do you think you are doing?! I'm no one's girlfriend! I just came here because of a stupid arrangement! Now tell me where's Prince Marco to get out of here already!"

"I am Prince Marco, it is nice to meet you. But could you tell me please of what are you talking about?"

"You aren't Prince Marco! You don't even have cheek marks!" Pony Head said while looking at Marco's cheeks.

Marco pulled out a wet blanket from his hoodie and cleaned up the makeup, showing his bright red diamonds. "What about now?"

Pony Head began to laugh at him. "HAHAHAHA! And here I thought I was the weirdo for not using makeup! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Marco looked at Star. She was trying her best to hold back her laughter.

"Why are you here anyways?"

Pony Head stopped laughing and breath deeply to calm herself, letting the air go with a loud sigh. "Ok, ok. So I came here to have like, a date with you because our parents want us to."

"Really? My parents didn't told me about it. But if you didn't wanted to come and you're here anyways, it must be true."

"That's what I'm telling you! Could we start this al… ready?" Pony Head said while she was looking at Star that was staring at her. "Umm… What you doing?"

"Are you really just a floating pony head or do you have an invisible body?"

"Ok, who is she?" Pony Head asked to Marco.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I haven't introduce myself yet!" Star stood in front of them and made a joyful introduction. "My name is Star Butterfly, and you are in my house! Welcome!"

Pony Head looked around, watching the house. "You know what? I actually like this place! Is not as boring as the castle of a certain Prince *cough* Marco *cough*."

Marco glared at her.

"I bet *cough* Marco's *cough* castle is better than the school!" Star said.

"You are so right about that! At least in the castle you can do more things than in the school!"

"You know what is better than the school? A party! Those are the funniest places to be!"

"I like you already! What was your name again?"

"Star Butterfly! My new magical friend!"

"I'm gonna call you B-Fly! Is that ok, B-Fly?"

Star's eyes went wide. "It's perfect, Pony!"

"You're already getting it! Hey, how about if we ditch this place and go to a party!" Pony Head searched inside her mouth until she found a pair of dimensional scissors.

"Dimensional scissors? How you do even got those?!" Marco asked surprised.

"That doesn't matter!" Pony Head opened a portal between dimensions in the middle of the kitchen. "Let's go party, B-Fly!" Pony Head entered the portal.

"Come on Marco! Let's party!" Star said as she grabbed Marco from his hoodie and jumped with him inside the portal.

The portal closed itself as soon as they left.

…

Outside the house, three sinister figures were standing among the shadows.

"She leave as expected."

"The dimensional locator is ready to operate."

"Initiating operation "Pony Head" now."

…

Meanwhile, Pony Head, Star and Marco arrived to their destination.

"Wow! What is this place?" Star asked to her new friend.

"B-Fly, welcome to my favorite place in the whole universe. The Bounce Lounge!"

A giant place covered with a disco floor, lots of tables and lots of other dimensional creatures dancing in the dance floor at the rhythm of the music.

"What are we waiting for?" Star said as she launched herself to the dance floor.

Pony Head went behind her and join to the dance.

Marco just found an empty table and sat down.

Star and Pony Head were dancing for a while until Star saw Marco alone in the table.

Star rushed towards her friend. "Come on, Marco! Let's dance!" Star grabbed Marco hands and pulled him into the dance floor. Star was dancing too fast for Marco.

"Star! Stop! Please!" Marco yelled at her.

"What are you saying? I can't hear you with all the music and cheers!"

"STAR!"

Star stopped the dance and pulled Marco and Pony Head to the corner of the Bounce Lounge.

"Look, look! A photo booth!" Star said as she shove both of her friends inside and jumped in.

The photo booth started to take photos while everyone inside was posing for the camera, including Marco.

Once the photos were done, Star realized something. "Oh, how rude of me! Let me leave you alone in here for another photos round! You are in a date after all!" Star said while she left both of them alone inside there.

"Listen, we're not gonna be besties! We're not even gonna be friends!"

"I think we can both agree with that."

A photo of the both of them smiling to the camera and Marco hugging Pony Head was taken. The photo had the "BFF" letters in the bottom.

"Well I don't know you, and I don't want to know you either!"

"Fine, then what about if we finish this "date" for corn sake."

A photo where Marco and Pony Head were jumping with joy was taken. "Best Date EVAH!" was written in it.

"Are you crazy?! I don't care about you, but I care about B-Fly! She's the coolest person I ever met! And trust me, I have met lots of people!"

"I know that you and Star are having fun, but I am supposed to stay on Earth. But Star won't let me leave, I know her enough to guarantee you that!"

A photo where both of them are winking at the camera with a big smile on their faces. The photo says "We love our new friend!"

"Well, maybe you should leave right now when she can't see you!" Pony Head pull out her dimensional scissors and opened a portal to Earth. "Now get in the portal!" Pony Head said while threating Marco with her horn.

"Sorry, but I won't leave that easily!" Marco said while retrieving his wand and aiming it at Pony Head.

"Ohoho! It's on!" Pony Head horn was surrounded by her magic.

A photo with both of them smiling and raising the wand and her horn into the air with the portal in the background. "Friendship!" is written in the top of the photo.

"What about if we take this somewhere else, "meant to be" Princess Marco?!"

"That's fine with me, Pointy Head!"

The both of them exited the photo booth.

Pony Head opened a portal to another dimension and went through it.

Marco followed her.

The portal closed as soon as Marco entered.

The photo booth took the last picture. Three dark figures emerging from the portal were visible in the photo. "Welcome to the Party!" was written in it.

The three figures got out of the photo booth and saw glitter in the floor of the place.

"She was here."

"We have to find her quickly."

"Initiating the area scanning."

The figures eyes started to glow. They turned their heads slowly across the area until they identified something.

"There are glitter leftovers laying in that individual." One of them said while pointing at Star that was dancing obliviously.

Star was dancing and meeting lots of different dimensional creatures when she felt someone pulling her inside the photo booth. "Hey guys! Do you want more… photos?"

"Excuse us, but we have some questions for you."

…

Marco and Pony Head arrived at an abandoned area with no obstacles surrounding them and the bright light of the sun falling upon them.

"Alright, dork!" Pony Head said as she make some distance between her and Marco. "Let's do this!" Her horn began to shine with magic.

"As you wish!" Marco aimed his wand to Pony Head.

The both of them were silent for a moment, just staring at each other, waiting for the other's first move.

Pony Head shoot a blast of magic at Marco.

"Royal Blast!" Marco shouted. His wand shoot the spell that collide with Pony Head's blast.

The two blasts exploded in the air.

"Royal Blast!" Marco shouted while aiming at Pony Head.

Pony Head avoided the blast and blasted her own blast at the ground, launching her into the air.

Marco looked up and aimed his wand upwards. "Multi Blast!" The wand shoot three blasts at the same time.

Pony Head managed to avoid them while she was gathering her own magic for a charged magic attack. Pony Head released the magic in her horn and launched it downwards, directly to Marco.

Marco jumped out of the way, the explosion send him flying a little bit.

"What's the matter? Is that all?!" Pony Head shouted at Marco while descending slowly to the ground.

Marco got in his feet panting and aimed his wand towards Pony Head. "Cheese, hot peppers and corn flakes blast!" Marco shouted.

A bright string of light came out of the wand and manifested a bowl of corn flakes with cheese and hot peppers in the middle of the battlefield.

"…"

"…"

"Look, I know you are not that great with magic, but really?"

Marco looked at the bowl and thought for a moment. "Umm… Monster Metamorphosis?" Marco said while aiming his wand at the bowl.

A flash of light reached the bowl. The cheese started to grow into a giant mass. The giant mass took the form of a monster. The corn flakes became the monster's fangs and claws. The giant cheese monsters let out a roar at Pony Head with his hot pepper breath.

"OH SNAP!" Pony Head shouted while charging her magic and floating away from the monster.

"Ha! Who's not that good at magic now?!" Marco shouted at her.

The giant cheese monster turned around and growled at him.

Marco looked scared at his creation.

The monster started to rush at him.

"Royal Blast!" Marco shoot his blast to the ground, launching himself upwards just like Pony Head did. Marco was above the monster. "Multi Blast!" Marco shouted as he was starting to fall.

The three magic blasts reached and collide in his own creation.

The monster roared in pain when one of the blast cut off his arm.

"Softy Softilier!" Marco shouted at the ground. The ground was turned into a bunch of pillows where Marco landed safely. Marco stood up and heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey, dork!"

Marco turned around to see Pony Head with a bunch of magical energy stored in her horn.

"DUCK!"

Pony Head shoot her blast.

Marco ducked for cover.

The blast fly over him and stroked against the monsters back, blasting off its big tail.

The monster turned around and roared in anger at them.

Marco ran towards Pony Head while both of them were charging more magic for the final blast. Marco reached Pony Head and aimed his wand to the monster.

Pony Head aimed her horn to the monster as well. "Ready, Princess Marco?!"

"Ready when you are, Pointy Head!"

The monster ran towards them with his mouth fully opened, showing off its sharp corn flakes fangs.

Marco and Pony Head waited until it was close enough.

"NOW!" Pony Head shouted.

The two charged blasts were fired at the same time, impacting in the monster.

The cheese monster exploded. All the leftovers of it scattered around the area.

Marco used some magic to cover them from the hot cheese rain.

"Woo-hoo! That was awesome! Too awesome for a dork like you!"

"Are you serious?! That thing almost kill us! I almost kill us!" Marco yelled at her.

"Well sorry, but I wasn't the one creating that thing, y'know?!"

"Well, I wasn't the one that dragged us here! Why we were here again?"

"We were, like, fighting to death!" Pony Head aimed her horn to Marco.

Marco put the horn away with his hand. "And why we were fighting?"

"We were fighting because… because… You know what? I don't remember!"

Marco thought for a second before a sudden realization hit him. "Oh no! We left Star alone in that other dimension!" Marco shouted.

"Hey dork, relax. We left her at the Bounce Lounge, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

…

"And then everyone was like *gasp* "Oh no, she didn't" and she was like "Oh yes, I did!" And I was like…"

"Please! Stop talking!"

"What? But you were the ones that tied me to this chair and told me to talk!" Star said while pointing at them with her free hand. "Speaking about that, your knots are terrible!"

"Just shut up and tell us where that Pony Head is already!"

"You want me to shut up or to tell you where Pony is?"

The robot slapped himself with his hand.

"I can't handle this anymore! If I heard one more word coming out of her annoying mouth, I will throw myself out of this silly and annoying dimension!"

"Don't do it! You have so much to live for!" Star shouted at it.

"That's it! I'm out of here! Please inform Miss Heinous that I quit! Farewell!" The robotic guard said while he approached to one of the corners of the Bounce Lounge. He looked down.

A skeleton in the bottom started to shout. "Fall! Fall! Fall!"

Before the guard jumped down, a portal opened in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey, were you looking for someone?" Pony Head shouted at them while she emerged from the portal with Marco following behind her.

"If you are looking for my friend Pony. She is on the dance floor." Star said to the guards with a grin.

"Finally! …I mean, ahem, Princess Pony Head, you are under our custody now." The guard said while walking away from the corner.

A tear came out of the skeleton's eye socket.

"If you want to tame this wild Pony Head, you will have to capture it first!" Pony Head said as she ran into the multitude.

The guards started to pursuit her, completely ignoring Marco.

Marco ran towards Star.

"Marco! I know you will come eventually!"

"Ok, just stay cool while I…"

Star ripped all the ropes tying her without breaking a sweat. "Don't worry about me Marco! Worry about your date!"

"You are so rad, B-Fly!"

"Yes I am! …Wait, what?"

…

Pony Head was running away from the guards following her. She was floating around and above.

The guards decided to split to catch her more easily.

Pony Head was doing great until she reached the other side of the Bounce Lounge, ending in a dead end.

"Surrender now, Princess Pony Head, you are cornered. There is nowhere else to run."

"Are you sure about that?" Pony Head said while retrieving a dagger from the middair.

"What?! Are you threating us, Princess Pony Head?"

"Absolutely not, I'm just getting a change of look." Pony Head raised the dagger over her head, releasing a bright light, blinding them for a second.

When the light was gone, Pony Head wasn't there anymore.

"Do you like it?" Marco said with a smile on his face.

"What?! How?! When?! Where is she?!"

"Behind you!" The guards turned around to see Pony Head in the middle of the dance floor.

Pony Head shoot her magic blast into the disco ball.

The blast divided into lots of lasers and started to fall all across the Bounce Lounge.

The people thought that the blast was part of the party and continued the dance, avoiding the magic lasers whit their dances.

The guards weren't too lucky and got hit multiple times until they fall from the corner.

Marco got out of the way just in time to not fall with them.

Pony Head and Star quickly approached at Marco.

"That was incredible, Marco!"

"Best plan ever! I was not expecting that from you!"

"It was nothing, really." Marco said while scratching his head.

"But, how did you do that? Did you changed bodies or something?"

"It was just a simple disguise spell, nothing impressive at all."

They kept talking for a bit until a hand reach out for the corner of the Bounce Lounge. The hand belonged to one of the guards. The hands of the other guards started to climb their way back to the dance floor.

"Alright Princess Pony Head, we had enough of these silly games!"

"Guess what? We still want to play a little more!" Pony Head said with magic already stored in her horn.

"Yeah! Leave Pony alone!" Star shouted. She got into a fighting stance.

"We have your back… of your head, I guess…" Marco said while aiming his wand at the guards.

The guards retrieved weapons from their uniforms and prepared to fight.

The fight was about to begin before a very serious voice interrupted.

"That's enough!"

They all turned into the voice direction. There was a giant Pony Head behind them.

Star and Marco were looking surprised at the giant floating head in front of them.

"Hi, dad..."

"Hi, princess."

"King Pony Head?"

"Greetings, Prince Marco. It is nice to meet you at last." He bowed.

Marco bowed in return. "Nice to meet you too, King Pony Head. Could you please tell me what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same question to you."

"These two dragged me here." Marco said while pointing at Star and Pony Head.

Star waved at the king.

"And I'm here for my daughter. Sorry princess, but you know our deal."

"Yes, dad."

Star looked confused at her new friend. "Deal? Pony, what is he talking about?"

"Look, B-Fly, my dad and I had a deal. The deal was that I had to go on a date with Prince Marco to learn some "manners" from him, and if I couldn't do it I was going to be sent to St. O's!" Pony Head began to scream just for telling the name of that place.

"St. O's? What is that?"

"I will explain it to you later." Marco told Star.

"The point is that I will be gone for a really long time. But I'm glad that I had this last night of fun! Especially with you, B-Fly!"

"Aww, thanks Pony!"

"And with you too, Marco. You are not that lame for a prince."

"Umm… Thanks? I guess."

"Hugs!" Star said as she stretched her arms to her friends and embrace them in a friendship hug. When the hug was over, the guards approached Pony Head with a rope.

"Princess Pony Head, it is time."

The guards secured Pony Head and opened a portal directly to St. O's.

"Good luck, Pony! I will miss you!" Star saying while waving goodbye to her new dimensional friend.

"Thanks B-Fly! But don't worry about me! No one will be able to tame this party Pony!" Pony Head shouted before she was pulled inside the portal.

"Ugh… Kids nowadays, what's wrong with them?" King Pony Head told to himself while entering the portal. The portal closed as soon as King Pony Head went through.

"Well, that was the weirdest date I ever had."

"I bet it was the funniest too! I sure had fun!"

"I can see that."

"And I got these cool photos too, and this new head band for my hair! But the best thing I got are these!" Star said while getting the dimensional scissors out of her little star purse.

"Yes, I know. Pony Head wanted to give them to you personally. That's why we had to use the disguise spell. She didn't even let me touch them!"

"Well, you know what I didn't get?" Star's tummy grumbled. "Dinner!"

…

"So? St. O's it's a reform school for wayward princesses?" Star asked to her friend while coming out of the portal into the living room.

"Yes, pretty much."

"And how long is she gonna be in there?"

"Until she is totally reformed. Knowing her, a really long time."

"Aww… That's too bad, there was so many things I wanted to talk about with her…" Star said sadly. "There is nothing you can do to take her out of there? You are a prince after all!"

"Sorry, but there is nothing I can do to release Pony Head."

"Well… Guess we just have to wait…" Star's mood went down in seconds.

Marco looked at his sad friend. He thought carefully about what he was about to do. He saw his friend again and let out a sigh. "I have the feeling I will regret this, but fine."

…

"Here is your new room, Princess Pony Head."

Pony Head entered the cold and royal room of the school and looked around.

"We already moved all your necessary things here. Welcome to your new home." The guard closed the door behind Pony Head and locked it.

Pony Head float around the room for some time, looking at it. "Well, you asked for it Pony. You asked for it."

Suddenly her mirror started to ring.

"Prince Marco?" Pony Head looked confused at the mirror before answering.

"Hey Pony!"

"B-Fly?! Hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing yet, I just arrived to my home sweet home! What about you? What's up?"

"I wish I could be in my home sweet home too. But I'm not. I just arrived to my new room in St. O's."

"How is the place?"

"It's awful, B-Fly! I am literally locked in my "room". Now that I look at it again. It's more like a cell!"

"Well, in that case let's stop talking about it and let's start to talk about other stuff!"

The both of them started to talk about everything that come to their minds until Star had to stop.

"Well, that's all for now! I don't want to upset Marco. This is his mirror after all!"

"Aww, but we were having so much fun!"

"I know! But I really have to go now, my tummy is hungry." Star said while rubbing her tummy.

"Alright B-Fly, promise me to call again some time!"

"You bet I am! Bye!"

"See ya!"

The call ended. Star grabbed a painting of Marco's parents and cover the mirror with it. She got out of Marco's room and made her way downstairs.

"Hey Star, you two sure talked a lot." Marco greeted his friend. He was sitting in the living room couch.

"Thanks again for letting me use your mirror!" Star rushed to hug her friend.

"Come on Star. It was nothing." Marco grabbed his wand when Star released him from the hug. "Hey, you want to see something new?" Marco pointed his wand to the table in front of the couch. "Nachos Blast!"

A bowl of nachos manifested on top of the table.

Star hugged Marco again. "You're my tummy's hero!"

"Star, please let go. I had enough hugs for one day!"

"But I haven't!"

"Star, normal people don't hug for this long!"

"I know!"

"…"

"What?"

"Let go."

"Just a little longer!"

"Star Butterfly!"

…

In the middle of the nowhere, some cheese and corn flakes where gathering themselves inside a bowl. The mass was slowly getting bigger and bigger until it was big enough to form itself again.

A loud roar was hear from all around the area.


	3. Trollble Maker

Trollble Maker.

Another boring day at the Echo Creek School in the boring math class. Everyone was waiting for the results of their test. Miss Skullnick was delivering the exams one by one.

"What?! Not again!" Star lamented in her seat.

"What's the problem? You failed again?" Janna asked.

"I just can't understand why I'm so bad at math!" Star said while putting her face down in the table.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better. It looks like the new one is having a really bad time with his result as well." Janna said pointing at Marco.

He seemed really pissed off.

"Hmm… I wonder how bad he did." Janna asked her friend.

"There is only one way to find out."

…

After class, Janna and Star went out of the classroom to find Marco. They found him in front of his locker, putting his test inside. He looked really mad.

"Hey Marco, why are you so mad? Is it because your result?" Star asked.

"Yes, it is!" Marco said with anger.

"Oh really? Could you tell us what did you get?"

Marco pulled his exam out of the locker and showed it to them.

"I was terrible! I got an A for Awful and there is a stupid smiling face, mocking at me!"

Janna exploded with laughter while Star looked at the exam surprised.

Star approached him and whisper. "An A is the highest grade."

Marco's mood totally changed after hearing this. "Oh, really? Well, in that case. It looks like I got an A for Amazing, and there is a little friendly smiling face, congratulating me for my effort!"

"Good for you…"

"What did you get, Star?"

"Only the lowest grade you can get! An F!"

"Failure?"

"Yes! Failure!" Star retrieved her exam from her backpack. "I can't believe that you are better at math than me! I mean, you just got here and I have been trying for years to get a good grade in this stupid class!"

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure you will get an A in math someday! I know you can do it!" Marco said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

Janna walked towards Marco and wrapped her arm around him. "Sorry for ruining the moment, but you will need magic for Star to get an A in math."

A look of realization crossed Star's face. "Janna you're a genius!" Star exclaimed to Janna. Marco was grabbed and dragged out of there by Star.

Janna just stood there, confused of what happened.

…

Star and Marco were discussing behind a tree in the playground.

"For the last time Star, I won't do it!"

"Please Marco! Just use your wand to turn my F into an A! No one will notice!"

"Sorry Star, if you want an A, you will have to get it yourself."

"Come on Marco! Will you do it for me?" Star said putting a sad face.

"No, Star! Besides, I'm not sure if the wand can do such an insignificant thing."

"There is only one way to find out!" Star said while putting her exam in front of Marco.

"I think I can live without finding it out."

"Come on, Marco! Just try it once and if it doesn't work I'll just live with it!"

Marco thought for a second before replying. "Augh! Alright, I'll do it! Just if that stops this pointless talk!"

"Yay! Thanks, Marco!"

Marco retrieved his wand from his hoodie. "Hold still your exam." Marco said while pointing his wand at the exam.

"Alrighty!" Star put the exam in front of her, holding it as still as she could.

"Don't move." A string of light came out of the wand.

The string of light bounce with the piece of paper and went to the play field.

Marco and Star followed it with their eyes.

The string of light bounce with several trees and walls until it hit a person. The string of light hit Miss Skullnick.

Everyone turned their heads at her.

Miss Skullnick was surrounded by a purple light and transformed into a troll. "Ow… What happened?" Miss Skullnick groaned while scratching her head.

Screams could be heard from all around her.

"AAAAHHH!"

"What is that?!"

"It's a monster!"

"It's horrible!"

"It's scary!"

Miss Skullnick stood up and shouted. "Hey! Stop yelling at me or I'll…"

"It's attacking!"

"It's going to eat us all!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

All the school alarmed. Everyone was screaming and running towards the exit, avoiding Miss Skullnick.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Miss Skullnick yelled as she ran behind the scared multitude.

Marco and Star were watching astonished at the scene until the school was fully empty.

"…Um, Marco? Are you alright?"

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Marco shouted at the sky. "Star, we have to do something and fast!"

"Alright, alright just stay calmed!"

"How can I be calmed with this?! I just transformed someone into a troll!"

"Hey! Weren't you saying "As future King of Mewni, I have to stay serious and calmed all the time!" when I first met you?" Star said while rising her right hand and arm to her chest height.

Marco looked at her and took a deep breath. "You're right, as future King of Mewni, I have to stay serious and calmed all the time, and search the best solution to this problem. Thanks."

"That's the spirit! Now… What's the plan?"

"I'm still working on that part."

"Well, while you are thinking. We can follow Miss Skullnick, that way we won't lose her from sight!"

"Yes, let's do that for now!"

Star and Marco started to run towards the exit.

…

A terrified multitude was running away from a mad troll that was pursuing them.

"Hey! Why are you screaming?! If this is some kind of joke, you will know my wrath!" Miss Skullnick yelled at them.

"Keep running!"

"It's gonna kill us!"

"Everyone! This way!" A man shouted at them while pointing at the police station.

Marco and Star arrived at the place. It was a complete disaster. The people were running away from Skullnick and she was really mad at them. She almost looked like a genuine troll.

"Stop running away!" Skullnick yelled.

"Gee, no wonder why they are so scared." Star told to Marco.

"If we are going to help her, we need to calm her down first. But how?"

"Why don't you just use your wand to change her back to normal?"

"I would, if I remember how I did that." Marco said almost whispering.

"What?! You don't remember how you did your own magic?! What kind of magical prince are you?!"

"The kind that is sent to Earth because it's terrible at magic!"

"You two!" A voice interrupted them.

They turned their heads to Skullnick's direction.

"I want explanations! What is happening here?" Skullnick asked while she walked towards them.

"What are you doing?! Run!"

"That monster is going to kill those kids!"

"Police! Police! Help!"

Skullnick stood in front of Marco and Star.

They were literally frozen.

"What are you waiting for? Explain to me what kind of sick joke these people are making on me." Skullnick told to them.

"Umm… Well… You see…" Marco was trying to find the right way to told her that everyone was running away from her because she had been transformed into a troll. But Star was faster than Marco.

She put her portable mirror in front of her, letting Skullnick to have a look to herself.

"What is this?"

"A mirror." Star said a little intimidated by her.

"WHAT?!" Miss Skullnick shouted before grabbing the mirror from Star's hand. "Stop messing around with me!" Miss Skullnick yelled as she throw away the mirror. "If you don't stop this insane joke I will…" Miss Skullnick said while raising her fist into the air before she was stopped by a voice coming from behind her.

"Attention monster, this is the police. We ask you to surrender peacefully. We don't want to fight." A policeman said through a megaphone.

The policemen were taking cover behind their patrols while aiming with guns at Skullnick.

"Just leave those kids alone and walk slowly to us."

Miss Skullnick panicked and ran away pushing aside Star and Marco.

The policemen were about to shoot to the scared troll.

"Don't shot!" The head policeman said.

"But sir! That monster is getting away!"

"We have to stop it before it causes more troubles to our town or the country!"

"Don't be so incompetent!" The head policeman shouted at them.

Everyone went silent.

"Remember we have strict orders of capturing that thing alive! So stop acting like a bunch of amateurs and follow that filthy monster!"

All the cops rode their cars and turn them on. The loudly sirens started to sound and the red and blue lights began to shine. The cops started their pursuit for Skullnick passing by Star and Marco side.

Marco watched them jaw dropped until they got away from their sight.

"Marco… Are you alright?"

Marco took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine. But we better hurry. Those royal guards and their fancy squared beasts are going to capture her if we don't do something."

"Marco those are…"

Marco ran in the police direction before Star could finish her sentence.

"Never mind." Star said while starting to run behind Marco.

…

Skullnick was running through the entire town, scaring all the people that she encountered.

The police was pursuing her with the patrols while other units were closing all the ways out of the town.

Marco and Star were following them by using the path of scared people. They reached Miss Skullnick before the police did because of a shortcut Star always uses to arrive early at the school.

"Look Marco, there she is!"

"Quick, behind the bushes!"

Marco and Star hid behind the bushes and Marco pulled out his wand.

"Well, all I have to do now is to remember that stupid spell!"

The patrols started to arrive quickly at the place.

"You better hurry with that, Marco! I'm not sure for how long I will be able to keep running." Star said through her panting.

"You're tired already?"

"You're not?" Star said, still panting.

The police was getting closer to Miss Skullnick that was still running away from them.

"That doesn't matter now!" Marco shouted.

Miss Skullnick had to stop when she saw the police blocking the way.

The patrols stopped behind her, blocking her escape route. She was surrounded.

"Surrender now!" The head policeman said through the megaphone.

"Please! Have mercy!" Skullnick yelled.

"Marco! Do something!" Star shouted at him.

"Mystical Runaway!" Marco shouted.

A yellow light embrace them and Miss Skullnick, making them disappear from the place.

"What?!"

"Where is that monster?!"

"What happened here?!"

"Attention to all the units! Search that green abomination all around the town! Inform me when you find it!" The head policeman ordered to all the units using his radio.

All the units received and executed the orders given.

The town was filled with alarmed patrols in no time.

…

Star and Marco appeared behind a tree, the same tree of the school.

"Wow! That was amazing! How did you do it?"

Marco looked confused at his wand and then at his friend. "I don't really know. It just came out that way." Marco looked around. "Where are we anyways?"

"It looks like you just brought us all the way back to the school. You sure you don't remember? This could be very useful to get some more minutes in bed!"

"I'm telling you I don't even know how I did that. Wait! Where's Miss Skullnick?"

Marco and Star looked around until they found her in the play field.

She was still freaking out of what just happened. She was just there, standing and muttering things to herself.

"Look Marco! This is a perfect chance for you to turn her back to normal! Just remember the spell you used and fix this!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Marco said while rubbing his chin. "Come on, Marco. You can do this. You have to do this!" Marco said to himself while trying to remember the spell. A sudden realization hit Marco in the face. "That's it! I remember it!"

"Wait? You do?!"

"Yes! It's very simple, I'll just have to aim my wand at Miss Skullnick…" When Marco turned around Skullnick was already gone. "Where did she go?! I thought you were watching her!"

"I was! But then I saw a cute little butterfly flying around here and…"

"Star!"

"I'm sorry!"

Marco let out a loud sigh and calmed down. "Alright, let's just find Miss Skullnick before I forget the spell again!" Marco said while walking towards the exit.

Star retrieved a crystal jar from her backpack. The top had some small holes in it. Inside there were some leaves and a beautiful blue butterfly. Star put the jar in the foot of the tree. "Wait here."

"Star! Hurry up! We have to find her before they find her first!" Marco shouted at his friend.

"Coming!" Star said as she leave the place and the butterfly behind.

…

"Where did she go?" Marco said while looking for something that could lead them to Skullnick.

"If I knew, I would have told you long ago." Star told Marco.

Marco looked up and saw Star sitting into the top of a tree. "Star, what are you doing up there?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for Skullnick from the heights! I'm like our eyes in the sky!" Star said with a big smile on her face.

"Is this a game for you?!" Marco said a little annoyed.

"No, but is still pretty funny!"

"Star, get down here in this instant!"

"Wait, Marco! I think I can see her from here!"

"Star, if this is a joke. I will be very mad at you."

"No, this is not a joke." Star descend from the tree. "Follow me! To victory!" Star said as she started to run with Marco following her.

Marco and Star reached out a dark alley were Star saw Miss Skullnick.

There was a giant hole in the wall, like if someone just smashed through the wall.

"She was here!"

"See? Told ya I wasn't lying!"

"Looks like she found out her new strength and is just destroying everything in her path!"

"Well, that's not going to help in her already bad reputation."

"We gotta move! Quick, into the hole!"

Marco and Star ran directly into the hole.

They fall into another hole that was into the ground as soon as they went through the hole in the wall.

…

Marco landed roughly into the hard concrete floor.

Star landed over Marco seconds later.

"Marco are you alright?"

"Not too much…"

"This is not the right time to be complaining! We have a mission to finish successfully!" Star got off Marco and stood in his feet. "Now get up and stop being lazy!" Star said with a small grin on her face. She started to walk around the place after that.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke? Cause it's not funny." Marco told to himself.

Star looked around the place.

"Any idea of where are we right now, Star? You look very confused."

"Well… I could be wrong, but… I think we are in the sewers."

"The sewers? What's that?"

"Oh y'know, it's just the place where all the giant crocodiles live!" Star exclaimed excited.

"Giant crocodiles?"

"They are like really large and big lizards that only want to eat human flesh!" Star said with a scary tone.

"In that case, I guess I don't have to worry about them. I'm a mewman after all."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that!"

"But what about you? You are a human. Those crocodiles might want your flesh!" Marco said a little concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

A loud roar came out from the distance startling both of them.

Marco quickly retrieved and point his wand at the roar direction.

Star got in a random and weird fighting stance.

"Was that a crocodile?"

"I don't think so, it sounded more like a lion!"

Star and Marco slowly approached towards the roar direction. They could hear some heavy breathing as they were approaching at the beast. They sneak their eyes from the side of the corner to see the source of the roar.

"There she is!" Star whispered while pointing at Miss Skullnick.

She was trying to catch her breath after the pursuit.

"Quick, Marco! The spell! Use it now!"

"That's what I'm going to do!" Marco pointed his wand at Miss Skullnick and prepared the spell. Before Marco could cast it, a dimensional portal open between them and Skullnick.

Ludo and his monsters came out of it.

"We'll meet again, Prince Marco." Ludo said while riding his bat monster.

"Look Marco, it's the "Big Boy Body" guy!" Star said while pointing at Ludo.

"Don't call me that!" Ludo shouted furiously at Star.

Marco was trying his best to not laugh.

"Then how do you want me to call you, "Big Boy Body" guy?"

"I told you! My name is Ludo! Ludo, Ludo, LUDO!" Ludo said while making a tantrum.

"Alright, alright. Let me try again, geez!" Star cleared her throat. "Look Marco, its Lil' Ol'udo!"

Marco let out the laugh he was holding.

"GET HER!" Ludo ordered full of anger.

"But, master Ludo, what about the wand?" Buff Frog asked.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW! I JUST WANT YOU TO DESTROY THAT LITTLE BRAT ONCE AND FOR ALL! DON'T STAND THERE DOING NOTHING AND GET HER!" Ludo yelled at his monsters.

Star and Marco turned around and ran away from the place.

The monsters started to pursuit them.

Skullnick was left behind, she was really confused of what just happened in front of her.

…

Star and Marco were running through the sewers.

The monsters were pursuing them with Ludo flying with his little bat monster above them.

The first one to reach them was Big Chicken that got royal blasted directly to the face, sending him flying against a wall.

Deer Beard almost caught them, but he got distracted by a Nachos Blast alongside other two monsters.

Buff Frog, Three-eyed Potato Baby and Spikeballs were following from close.

Star turned around and tackled Three-eyed Potato Baby against his other two partners.

Marco ran towards Star. "Star! Are you alright?!" Marco said concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Star said through her panting. She looked really exhausted and she was sweating a lot.

"You need to rest!"

"No… We need to keep running!"

"Star, I won't let you to keep going, not in your current state. Besides, we don't have anywhere else to run, we are cornered!" Marco said with an angst tone.

"Huh?!" Star turned around just to see a dead end behind them. "Dang it!"

The monsters started to arrive, they were blocking their way.

Ludo arrived from above his monsters. "Yes! YES! I will finally get the wand and I will finally destroy that annoying teenager." Ludo shouted with glee.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this. Somehow." Marco said to Star.

Star sat down in the floor due the fatigue. She looked down to the water were some monsters were standing and saw some bubbles coming out of it. Star gasped in horror. "Marco!"

Marco looked at Star. "What is it now, Star?"

"Don't move!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Just trust me! Don't move!"

Marco looked at Star's face. She wasn't joking with this, she was actually being serious. Marco nodded and sat down next to Star.

"Ha! Looks like you are finally understanding that you can't do anything else! You give up, and you have my thanks while I have your WAND!"

The monsters started to rush towards them.

Star and Marco closed their eyes, waiting for the impact. A sudden splash of water hit their faces, they shot their eyes open and saw the scene in front of them.

A giant crocodile was attacking Ludo's army.

"I called it!" Star shouted happily.

"What the heck is that?!"

"Marco, that's what we call, a Giant Crocodile!"

The crocodile was attacking them furiously.

Ludo's monsters tried to fight it, but the crocodile was too much for them to handle.

Some others tried to run, but Ludo sent them right into the battle to support the others.

Meanwhile, Marco and Star sneaked their way out of there and left Ludo and his army behind with the Giant Crocodile.

…

"That was awesome! How did you know that will happen?" Marco asked.

"I just had the feeling in my gut! And the best part is that my gut was right!" Star embrace herself with her arms. "I love my gut!" Star said with a big smile on her face.

"That's funny, you know? The last person I met that trusted that much in his gut was…"

A loud crash was heard from the distance.

"What was that?!" Star exclaimed.

"Miss Skullnick! We totally forgot about her!" Marco ran back to where Miss Skullnick was. He noticed that Star was slowly following from behind. "Star, do you need something? You don't look well."

"Run now, rest later! Now let's keep moving!" Star said through her panting.

Marco looked at his friend. She was exhausted. "How was your drawing of the pink cloud called again?"

"You mean Cloudy? What's up with it?"

"Summoning Cloudy Charm." Marco pointed his wand at her friend's feet.

A color pink cloud with a smiley face on it was created under Star's feet. "Hello everyone!" The pink cloud said.

"Cloudy?! Is that you?!" Star said with surprise.

"Only if you want to, Star." Cloudy said smiling at her.

Star sat down on Cloudy and hugged it. "I love it!"

Cloudy began to float with Star sitting on him.

Marco approached Cloudy and whispered at him. "Don't let anyone else to see you, or else." Marco said while showing his wand at Cloudy.

Cloudy gulped nervously and nodded at him.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get on our way!" Star said while pointing the way to Cloudy.

Cloudy floated in the direction Star pointed and Marco followed them.

They arrived to the place where they last saw Miss Skullnick.

There was a big hole in the upside.

"She jumped out of here?" Star asked curious.

"It looks like it."

"Then so we do!" Star stood up and stretched her hand to Marco. "Quick Marco, get in Cloudy!"

Marco ride Cloudy and they started to ascend to the surface.

They were lucky, no one was paying attention at the hole in the street because the police was too busy chasing Miss Skullnick.

"Behind the bushes, Cloudy!" Marco ordered.

Cloudy floated his way towards the bushes.

Marco got off and Star sat down again.

"There's no escape for you now!" The head policeman voice shouted through the megaphone calling their attention.

Skullnick was surrounded once again, she had nowhere to run this time, there were even two helicopters flying above her.

This time, Marco couldn't save her as he did before.

"Marco!" Star shouted at him.

"I know!" Marco aimed his wand at Skullnick and started to cast. "Retorn…" Marco went silent.

"Marco! What are you waiting for?!" Star looked at Marco that was looking in another direction. "What's wrong, Marco? What are you looking at?" Star said as she looked in the same direction.

In that direction, there was a beautiful blonde girl riding her skateboard and wearing a sea shell necklace.

"Jackie? You are looking at Jackie?"

Marco's silence replied.

"This is not the time to develop a crush, Marco! Now snap out of it!" Star said while shaking her friend.

Marco was brought back to reality. "W-What? What did I miss?"

"Marco! The spell! Now!"

"The spell? The spell! I forgot it again!"

"You what?!"

"Alright monster! It's the end of the line for you! Prepare the cage and chains!" The head policeman ordered.

A really big truck came from the back of the patrols and opened a big steel cage.

Some policemen arrived at the cage and prepared it for use.

Skullnick was frozen by the fear.

"You can't forget now!"

"I don't know what happened! I had it in my mind right now!"

The policemen started to approach at Miss Skullnick slowly.

"Do something else then!"

Marco was starting to freak out. He couldn't manage all the pressure. Suddenly, a miracle happened. "MEMORIUM DEFORMATION!"

A quick bright flash embrace the entire Echo Creek, reaching for all the people in the town. The flash disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Marco and Star opened their eyes and look at Miss Skullnick.

She was still being a troll.

"I failed…" Marco told to himself while looking at all the policemen surrounding Miss Skullnick.

Everyone was quiet until a policeman broke the silence.

"…What are we doing?"

"I don't remember…"

"Can somebody please remind us what were we doing?"

"Sir, what was our mission?" A policeman asked to the head policeman.

"I don't really know. I don't remember anything from earlier. And I don't have any reports of today either."

"So… can we go home now?"

There was a moment of silence before the reply from the head policeman.

"Yeah, let's go home for today. Good job ladies and gentlemen. You are excused now."

With that ordered, the police retire from the place and everything was quiet and peace in Echo Creek once again.

Miss Skullnick stood there silent. "Hmp… Authorities, just because they have power they think they can do anything they want." She told to herself before walking away from the place without scaring the people that crossed her way.

Star and Marco were looking jaw dropped at this weird scene.

"…"

"…"

"Marco…?"

"Yes…?

"What… just happened?"

"I have no idea. The only thing I know, is that Miss Skullnick is still being a troll."

"Well… Look at the bright side! Whatever just happened, it worked!"

"But…"

"Don't be a party pooper!"

"But…"

"Now come on, I have to go back to the school to pick up something."

"But…"

Star got behind Marco and push him to the school with Cloudy's help. "Come on, Marco. Its noon already! And you don't want to upset my parents, don't you?"

Marco touched Cloudy with his wand.

The wand absorbed Cloudy inside of it, letting Star fall to the ground.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but you know how it is."

"Give me back my Cloudy!"

"I will when you get an A in math!"

Star glared frustrated at him.

…

"Sir, we detected a great amount of unknown energy coming out of this area some minutes ago."

"This is not unknown energy, we have seen this before. Send some units of the M.C.C. sector to investigate that energy."

"Understood, sir."

"We won't let that to disrupt our peace."

The man walked towards an open door, he exited the room and closed the door behind him. The door had three big visible letters painted in it. "C.I.A."


	4. On the Field

On the Field.

Marco was eating his food alone in the cafeteria of the school. He was seating in an empty table. He was actually eating alone in the cafeteria, it was already recess time and there was not a single soul in sight. He started to worry before someone called his name.

"Marco, what are you doing here?" Star said while approaching at him.

"Me? I'm eating, what about you?"

"I was looking for you! Principal Skeeves said he had an announcement to do. Didn't you hear him through the speakers?"

"Speakers? Who are those?"

"Forget it! The point is that everyone is on the Football Field. Now go, you know where that is!"

"Wait, you are not coming with me?"

"I can't, I have to get ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"You will see!" Star said as she quickly left the place.

Marco made his way towards the Football Field to hear the announcement. Marco arrived at the field that was full of people. "Aw man, I hope there is still a sit for me." Marco went to the stalls and luckily found an empty place. "Hey, is this seat occupied?"

"Not at all, dude." The skinny student said while cleaning his glasses with a blanket.

"Thanks." Marco sat down and wait for the Principal Skeeves to start the announcement.

"Welcome everyone! We are all gathered here for the student, Brittney Wong, to make a special announcement and not because her parents make a very generous donation to the school."

"Brittney Wong? Who's that?" Marco asked.

The teenager in his side heard him and asked. "You're new, right?"

"Yes I am. You can call me Marco Diaz." Marco stretched his hand to him.

"Wait! Marco Diaz? Aren't you the guy everyone is talking about?" The student asked while shaking Marco's hand.

"What? Everyone is talking about me?"

"Yeah! Everyone is talking about you because of what happened!"

Marco flinched. "Oh no, they know! What I'm going to do?!" Marco told to himself in his thought. "T-They're talking about what exactly?" Marco asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? They are talking about what you did in the showers!"

"The showers?" Marco asked surprised.

"Yeah, you took a shower while wearing a freaking helmet! Everyone is calling you the "Safe Kid" now!"

Marco let out a sigh of relieve. "So… Everyone is calling me the Safe Kid?"

"Yeah, everyone. Including some outsiders that overheard the rumor."

Marco was only relieved that no one knew about who he was yet. "Well, sorry for changing the topic, but could you please tell me who this Brittney is already?"

"She's just the richest and cruelest girl of the entire school. Don't get too close to her, she might bite."

Marco didn't like the idea of judging someone without knowing the person first. If Brittney was as bad as he was saying, Marco would be the judge of that.

The Principal Skeeves talked again. "So please give her a big hand!"

Some people applauded weakly as Brittney was being carried by other girls and some boys into the field, they were all wearing the same uniform. In the back of the line, apart from the rest, was Star.

Marco didn't knew what she was doing there and he didn't wanted to ask the boy to his side. He decided to wait for asking Star personally.

The girls and boys carrying Brittney formed some stairs with their bodies and let Brittney descend to the floor.

Brittney aggressively snatched the microphone from Principal Skeeves hand. "Make some noise if you love The Awesome Opossums!"

A round of applause and cheers came out of the multitude before Brittney spoke again.

"Well, I will wait for all of you and your support tonight! As you already should know. Our team is going to play against the warriors once again, but this time, we will show them who the real leader is!"

Another round of cheers started to run, this time it was weaker.

"Don't lose hope too early! We can definitely beat them this time!" Star shouted cheerfully to the multitude.

Everyone looked at her.

"We just have to believe and support our team with lots of cheers! Why the long faces? Put on a smile for the Awesome Opossums!"

Everyone was being affected by the cheerful personality of Star and started to applaud and shout in excitement the name of their team.

Marco let himself to flow with it as well.

"Awesome Opossums! Awesome Opossums! Awesome Opossums!"

Star's face lit up before she was pulled by Brittney as the cheer ladders left the field.

Marco stood up and follow the cheer ladders from behind.

All the cheer ladders entered the gym.

"What have we talked about?!" Brittney yelled at Star.

"I don't know, we talk about lots of stuff! Like that time when you…"

"You know what I mean, Star Butterfly!"

"I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"I'm not playing and I also don't need to be dumb to play!"

"What's the first rule I established when you join the Spirit Community?"

"Always bring the uniform clean?"

"No."

"Don't bring chew gum to a game or practice?"

"No!"

"Wait, I know! Always cheer and support the school!"

"Don't show off more than me!"

"But that's not an official rule…"

"But if you don't follow it, you will regret it! No one can be more popular than me! And if you keep stealing the attention of the others from me, I will be force to take drastic measures!" Brittney yelled while drawing her finger across her neck.

Star gulped.

"Is that clear?" Brittney asked to Star.

Star nodded silently.

"Good. Now get out of here before you start being weird again!"

Star made her way out of the gym. "Phew… That was close!" Star said to herself.

"What was close?" Marco asked from behind her.

"AH! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you some things that I didn't get at all from the announcement."

"Oh, sure, ask away! What kind of guide I will be otherwise!"

"Alright, first of all…"

Marco asked about the School Spirit Community, the cheer ladders and the Football game.

"And that's everything I know about football."

"You haven't won a single game since the school was founded?!"

"Nope, we haven't. But that's okay! I know deep inside we will someday!"

"How is that even possible?"

"I guess we just need more practice! Give everything we got!"

Marco was speechless.

"Marco, are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to check on your army."

"Team, Marco. It's a team, not an army."

"Right, team. I've got to remember that."

"Well, before you go… Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, I heard some people talking about a person called Brittney."

"Yeah, it's hard to not talk about the most popular girl in school. What did they said?"

"They were telling me that she is the richest and cruelest in the school."

"What?! No way! Well, I mean, she's not always that bad. I know she must have a reason to be like that."

This concluded Marco's judgement on Brittney. "That's enough, Star. You told me all I wanted to know about this football game. I only have one more question left."

"What is it?"

"Did you knew that some people started to call me the Safe Kid?"

"Yeah! But don't worry about it, Marco. You are not the Safe Kid for me!"

"Well, at least someone is not calling me that."

"For me, you are the Safe Prince!"

"That's it! I'm leaving now!" Marco said as he walked away.

"Where are you going, Safe Prince!"

"Anywhere but here!"

"Alrighty! See ya at home! Be "careful" in your way!"

"Star, I swear to corn!" Marco shouted in the distance.

…

Marco went to the Football Field during one of the trainings and approached to the coach.

"Excuse me."

The coach turned around. "What is it kid?"

"I would like to make some question about your "team", is that okay?"

"Just do it quick, kid! Time is gold!"

"Thank you, where should I start?" Marco looked at the team.

Some were slacking off, others were joking around. There was just a small number of players that were actually training, not too good, but they were training.

"Do you have a plan?"

"What does that question means?" The coach asked a little confused.

"Well, you see, I don't really see that the players are taking tonight's encounter properly. So I'm asking if you have a plan that is giving your team so much confidence."

"Are you saying we don't take this seriously?!" The coach asked angrily.

"Umm… Yes?"

"Oh, really? And you think you will do it better than my team, huh?"

"You are giving me an opportunity in your team?"

"HAHAHA! Of course not, kid! Just look at yourself! You have literally noodle arms! You won't last a second in the field against the warriors! They will destroy you the moment you set a foot in!"

"Sir, I think you are underestimating me."

"Hey, aren't you the Safe Kid the guys told me about?"

"Apparently, yes. But what does have to do that with this?"

"Ha! I can't believe it! Hey, guys!" The coach called for the team attention. "The Safe Kid here, wants to join our team for the game against the Warriors!"

All the team turned at their direction and started to laugh at Marco.

Marco seemed a little annoyed by this, but try to control himself.

"Look kid, why don't you go away and leave this stuff to the professionals?"

"Professionals that haven't won a single game in their entire story, sure." Marco told to himself. Marco left the field followed by the laughter of the team and coach. "I'll show them!" Marco said to himself as he left to the Butterfly's house.

…

Marco entered his room and pull off an empty backpack from his closet. He started to pack the necessary things for what he had planned. Marco finished packing and opened his room door once again.

"What you're doing?" Star asked him as soon as he opened the door.

Marco jumped back and screamed.

"Don't "AH!" me, Marco! Tell me what you're planning!"

"You know, it's really ironic how you ask me to not scare you when you scare me even more the great part of the time."

"This was because of earlier, so now we are even."

"I suppose we are."

"Yes we are… Wait, don't change the topic and answer!"

"Oh right, don't worry about it. I'm just going to… use some stuff to… decorate!"

"You? Decorating?"

"…Yeah, what's wrong with me decorating?"

"Well, for starters…"

"Oh! Look at the time! It's getting really late! I have to go now!" Marco said while exiting his room.

"But you just got here!"

"See you tonight in the game!" Marco rushed to the exit and got out of the house.

"What is he planning?" Star asked herself. She was about to leave the room when she saw the picture of Marco's parents and remembered what was behind it. "Well, I guess he won't mind!"

…

"Alright team! That is all for today, go home and get some rest for tonight! I'll see you here at 8, so don't be late!" The coach said to the team as he excused them from the training. The whole team left the field.

Marco arrived to the school and started to prepare his plan. When he was done, it was already noon. He decided to go back to the Butterfly's house to learn the basics before night time.

…

"Okay, listen up!" The coach shouted at the entire team that was getting ready for the game in the showers of the school. "Tonight, I want you to go and play with everything you've got, so we can finally defeat our mortal enemies and get a victory for us, The Awesome Opossums!"

Everybody cheered to their coach.

"Now go out there and win this game for us, for me, for you, for the entire school!"

Everyone went out of the showers, going straight to the football field.

Meanwhile, behind the stalls, Marco was preparing himself for the game. "Alright, let's check everything once more. Helmet, check. Kneepads, check. Uniform, check. Elbow pads, check. I still need one more thing." Marco retrieved his wand from his backpack. "Appearentio Change-O."

Marco was surrounded by a white light and his appearance change completely, his helmet now had a little red diamond painted in the sides, he was now looking like a buffer version of himself. It was not as muscular as he wanted, but it was enough for his plan.

Marco retrieved some black paint from his backpack and put it over his cheek marks to cover them. "Now I'm ready."

The game was about to start. The cheer ladders arrived to the field full of energy.

"Let's do what we know better!" Star shouted excitedly at the others.

"Remember what we talked about!" Brittney told to Star before taking the lead.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" The Principal Skeeves greeted through the megaphone.

The multitude shouted with excitement.

"Tonight, our team, will play in their home against our long life enemies. They hiss! They Bite! Give a great welcome to them, The Awesome Opossums!"

The entire team entered the play field with excitement and run to their positions.

Cheers could be heard from the public.

"Against, you already know who they are, The Warriors!"

A bus arrived and the entire team of The Warriors came out of it, taking their positions in no time.

Marco looked shocked at them, they didn't even seem like teenagers at all.

The Principal Skeeves talked again. "And now, this is the part where we usually sing the national hymn. But I don't have all night and I know you don't either. So let's start the game already!"

Everybody cheered in agreement and the arbitrator blow the whistle in start signal.

The Warriors started the aggressive game as soon as they started playing.

In matter of seconds, they already had score.

"That was faster than I expected." Marco gulped nervously. "Way faster than I expected."

There was already a player out of the game.

"Shoot! Number eleven, you're in!"

Nobody answered.

"Number eleven! Do you heard me?!" The coach turned around and saw the supplies bench.

It was empty. They all fled from the place.

"We are missing one player, again?!"

"Well, guess it's now or never." Marco told to himself and went out of his hideout, right into the play field. "Sir, I'm going in." Marco told to the coach.

"Who are you, kid? Are you crazy or something?"

"I'll be glad to talk with you about my sanity, but there's a game going on. And it could be over if I don't go in."

The coach stay quiet before replying furiously. "Fine, you win kid! Knock yourself out!"

Marco ran towards the field and occupied the empty place of the formation.

The game resumed and The Warriors started his brutal attack again.

The ball was swiftly passed to Marco, one of the opposites players ran towards him to knock him out. Marco ran towards the player and tackled him out of his way.

Everybody gasped in amazement, an Opossum beat a Warrior in a strength fight.

"Who's that?"

"I don't recognize him."

"Is it Justin, or maybe Joe?"

"Somebody, quick, make a cheer for whoever that player is!"

Star jumped cheerfully in front of the formation. "Go! Go! Unknown Opossum! Show the warriors we are Awesome!"

Everyone follow rhythmically the cheer.

Marco kept running towards the side of The Warriors.

Every member of the enemy team ran behind him, trying to knock him out and steal the ball. But Marco had a great advantage already. Before they could even reach him, Marco had score for The Awesome Opossums.

The public went crazy, their team scored against The Warriors for the first time.

Marco returned to the middle of the field followed by the furious eyes of their rivals.

"Alright, listen to me!" Marco shouted.

The entire team gather around Marco and listened carefully.

"I am here to make sure you all become winners for once on your lives, but I can't do it without your help. So for now on, you will listen to my every command and instruction to play and win like the great army we are supposed to be! Who's with me?!"

Everyone remain silent.

"I'm with you!" Justin spoke out.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

The entire team accepted Marco as their leader. He had won their respect and now were following him to victory. "That's the spirit! Now get close, this is what we are going to do..."

The game resumed, the Warriors were allowed to have the ball. They started their attack.

Marco quickly approached to the player with the ball. This player threw the ball to one of his teammates, but his teammate was pushed aside by two Opossums and lost the ball.

The Opossums ran together and The Warriors followed them. One of them got too close but it was hold back by one of them.

Another Warrior ran violently towards the Opossum with the ball, but Marco tackled him from behind, making them both fall to the ground.

The Opossum was starting to get cornered and before they could steal the ball from him, he threw it at Justin.

Justin ran as fast as he could and score again for the Opossums.

"No Warrior will break the Combination! Of this Opossum Formation!" Star cheered with excitement to the team.

All the cheer ladders followed her, all of them except for Brittney that was glaring angry at Star.

The Warriors were running at their goal, ready to score again before Marco stole the ball from them and score once again.

"The Opossums play with grace! Leaving The Warriors with disgrace!" Star cheered and the others followed her.

Marco was running towards the Warriors goal, but an opposite player tackled him from behind, making him to let go the ball.

Another Opossum grabbed the ball and with the help of his teammates, he managed to score once more.

"Tonight the Warriors will fall! While the Opossums claim it all!" Everybody shouted in unison.

The Opossums scored again, and again, and again while following Marco's instructions.

In the last minute of the game, something called Marco's attention. A little girl was going behind the stalls where his backpack and wand were hidden. "Oh no!" Marco shouted as he ran towards the stalls.

"Hey, where are you going? We need you!"

Marco didn't heard the calls and kept running.

The Warriors attacked the leaderless team full of rage. They were going to destroy them.

But Justin took the leadership and started to give commands to the team, the same way as Marco did. The team followed his instructions and dodged the fiery players and before they knew it, the ball was once more in the Opossums possession.

The instinctive plays of the entire game started to play by themselves, the Opossums tackled, slammed and knock out the Warriors before closing the Game with golden key and score one last time in the last second of the game.

"They won! They won! The Awesome Opossums are the winners!" Principal Skeeves shouted excitedly through the megaphone.

"The Awesome Opossums won this fight! With a brand new leader on their sight!" Star cheered happily as she ran towards the team followed by the whole School Spirit Community and by the public too.

Everybody carry the whole team in their arms and cheered to them in victory.

Marco looked at the scene while he was still hidden. He was about to go with them but he decided it was better that way. "I guess my job here is done. And you!" Marco turned around at the little girl behind him. He gave her a lollipop.

The girl grabbed it and started to eat it.

"You didn't see anything, alright?"

The girl nodded with the head before Marco left from the place and made his way back home.

Meanwhile in the celebration, Star was pulled out of it by Brittney.

"You are out!"

"What?! But why?!"

"You already know why! Now get out of my sight!"

"You can't do that!"

"Hear me as I shout! Star Butterfly, you are out!" Brittney slapped Star's face with her hair while she walked away.

...

"Hey Star, how was the game?" Marco asked to Star as she entered the house. He was sitting in the living room couch.

"It was great! We won! The team was playing really good and they destroyed the Warriors! We really won!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really! I told you we only had to get better, and we did! We won our first game! And everything was great, except for the fact that Brittney kicked me out of the Spirit Community. But that aside, everything was perfect!"

"Brittney kicked you out?! Why?!" Marco asked surprised.

"It doesn't matter, I was gonna quit anyways. I hate to admit it, but she was starting to get on my nerves."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, in fact, I left a little "farewell" surprise in her locker. Because she deserves it." Star said with a small evil grin over her face.

"It's good to know that at least she is getting what she deserves."

"Speaking of knowing, I still don't know why you wore a helmet in the showers, Safe Prince."

"The floor there is more slippery than the saliva of a newborn ice snail! I don't want to fall to my death while taking a shower! And stop calling me that!" Marco yelled at Star.

"But why? It suits you perfectly! In fact..." Star smiled at her friend.

"Star, no!"

"Marco our Safe Prince! Watch him as he rules with ease!"

"Oh, that wasn't as bad as I…"

"All hail the future king! Obey him without asleep falling!"

"It was too good to be true…"

…

"I knew you could do it guys! I always did!" The coach said to the team still excited for the victory.

"Thanks coach, but we couldn't have done it without that surprise player! Where is he right now?" Justin said as he looked around, looking for him.

"Does anybody knows who he was?" The coach asked to the team.

They all shrugged and turned at each other, exchanging looks with every member.

"Do you seriously have no idea who that guy was?!" The coach asked a little angry. In that moment, the coach felt a little pull in his pants. He looked down and saw a little girl eating a lollipop and holding black notebook with a red diamond in the center of it.

The girl handed the notebook to the coach.

The coach opened it and looked confused at the pages. "What the heck is this?!"

"Is something wrong, coach?"

"Yes, I can't make a lick of sense to this!" The coach looked at the girl. "Is it yours?"

The girl shook her head.

"Then from who?!"

The girl pointed to the bench were a helmet was lying.

The helmet had a little red diamond painted on both sides, it was Marco's helmet.

"So, it's from the mysterious Opossum, huh?" The coach told to himself as he looked at the symbols written in the notebook.

…

Brittney was walking angrily through the corridors of the school. "I can't believe she ignored my warning like that! That girl is a walking headache! At least I don't have to deal with her again!"

Brittney was interrupted by a loud noise coming out of her locker.

"Hello…?"

Nobody replied.

Brittney approached to her locker. "If this is a joke I swear I'm going to…" Brittney was cut off when she opened her locker and looked what was inside.

Three wild possums came out of it and attacked her. The word "VICTORY" was painted inside the locker with pink paint.

A loud scream was heard in the entire school.

…

"Star, why are you laughing all of a sudden?" Marco asked a little confused.

"I just had the feeling that I needed to laugh right now. If you excuse me." Star cleared her throat and resumed her laughing.

"Could you laugh in a less evil way, you are scaring me."

"Don't worry, I'm done already!"

"Phew, that's good to know. Hey, do you want some nachos?"

"You already know the answer to that question!"

"Alright, let me go and grab my wand."

"Okey, just do it quick!"

Marco went to his room and closed the door behind him.

Star stood up and took the pink and purple winged wand out of a jar. "Three… Two… One…"

"Star Butterfly!"

"Nailed it!"


	5. Monster Hair

Monster Hair.

Marco and Star were in the middle of a discussion in Marco's room.

"Aw, come on Marco! Don't be such a bad friend!"

"I'm not a bad friend because I don't want to use magic to help you! Remember the Skullnick incident?"

"That was different, and everything ended up pretty much fine! Just please help me out with this one! I can't go out like this!" Star pointed at her almost bald head.

"I won't! How do that even happened in the first place?"

"Well… It all started…"

* * *

Star arrived at her locker with Janna and Daron.

"You know why we are here." Star opened the locker and retrieved a big ball of chewed bubble gum out of it. "All your used gum right with our baby!"

Janna and Daron spit out their bubble gum and put it on the ball. Star did the same.

"Look at how big it is!" Janna told to her friends.

"I still remember when it was just a little ball formed by just three gums." Daron replied.

"I know, right?" Star said.

They all appreciated the big gum ball for some time. Suddenly, a shout rang out.

"WATCH OUT!" A guy in a bicycle was approaching quickly at them.

The girls startled and spread to get out of the way.

"Are you two alright?" Daron asked to her friends.

"I'm fine." Janna replied to Daron.

"I'm fine too, but I don't find our baby. I had it in my hands just a second ago!" Star said a little worried.

Janna and Daron looked shocked at her friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Star asked.

"I… think I found… our baby…" Janna said while pointing at Star.

"Really? Where is it? I don't see it." Star turned around to look for the gum ball before she was pushed to the bathroom by her friends. "Hey, what's going on?"

Daron turned her around to the mirror. The gum was all around her hair.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Star scream was heard all around Echo Creek.

* * *

"And that's why they had to shave all my hair!" Star said full of grief.

Marco was looking shocked at Star. "Did that really happened?"

"Yes!"

"And what happened to the… gum ball?"

"Janna has it on her house now."

"And when do you plan to buy a wig?" Marco said while releasing a little giggle.

"Marco, are you going to help me or just make fun of me?!" Star yelled at him.

"Sorry, but I can't help you with magic. I don't want to cause any more problems that I already did. Besides, I only know how to use some basic spells that I wrote in my notebook before coming to earth. If I had the sacred book of spells, maybe I'll be able to help you."

"Sacred Book Spells? Is it big?"

"Yes, very big."

"Is it magic?"

"Yes, it is."

"Does it have two big gems incrusted in the cover?"

"How did you know all of this?"

"Is it the book under your bed?"

"What?!" Marco looked down his bed and saw the sacred book of spells lying in the floor. "How did you knew?!"

"That is a very good question for another very good day, but I can assure you that it wasn't because I like to look around your room while you are away."

"You do what?!"

"Hey, you said that if you had the book you will help me, so help now!" Star said as she pulled the book out.

"I don't know how, but this is perfect! Now I can practice my magic properly!"

"That's good to hear, Marco. How about if you start with this?" Star pointed her head once more.

"Sure, with this book, I can literally do anything! But first." Marco opened the book. "Hey Glossaryck, come out now!"

From the book's pages, a little blue man with a pink gem in his forehead appeared.

"Oh, hey Marco. Long time no see. A really long time actually, what has been going on recently?" Glossaryck asked with curiosity.

Star gasped in amazement. "Who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I haven't introduce you two yet. Star, this is the teacher of whoever has the spell book in his power, he has been training every princess to dominate their magic properly and now he's going to train me to be a king, Star, please meet Glossaryck." Marco turned around and found Glossaryck and Star talking.

"Is he always this boring when you are around or is it just like this all the time back in Meowni?" Star asked Glossaryck.

"I'm pretty sure he has been always this way. And I think that's kinda my fault in some part."

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Marco called out for them.

"Oh, sorry Marco, were you saying something?" Star asked.

Marco sighed in disappointment. "It was nothing."

"Hey Marco, this new friend of yours is really nice. But I thought there were no goblins on Earth."

"GOBLIN?!" Star asked confused.

"No, Glossaryck, she's not a goblin. She's a human, she just looks like this because…" Marco looked at Star telling him to shut it behind Glossaryck. "…of reasons."

"Yeah, that's actually the reason Marco called you. He wants to know if you can help him to help me!" Star said while happily pointing at herself.

"Glossaryck, is there any spell that can make the hair to grow back?" Marco asked.

"Well… I think there is something over here." Glossaryck floated in front of the opened book and searched for the spell. "Aha! Here it is!" Glossaryck showed the spell to Marco.

Marco read the spell's description. "It's perfect! Just what we need!"

"Well, give it a try!" Star said while standing in front of Marco.

"Glossaryck, is this safe?" Marco asked nervously.

"And you want me to stop calling you the Safe Prince with you acting like that?" Star told to him.

"Stop it!"

"It should be fine as long as you cast it correctly." Glossaryck replied.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Marco pointed his wand at Star and read the spell from the book. "Resthorm Orcreatium Asnakrys."

A blue and green ray came out of the wand into Star's hair.

"Marco, I think is working!" Star said happily to her friends while looking at the magic show happening in her head.

A bright flash blind them all. Marco looked at Star as soon as his eyes recovered from the flash.

"So, how do I look? Is my hair back again?" Star asked.

Marco and Glossaryck stared at her with concern in their expressions.

Star turned to look at herself in the mirror. A nest of snakes was now coming out of her head, they all hissed at their reflection. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" Star's scream managed to break the mirror in front of her.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Marco shouted.

"You cast it the wrong way, that's what happened!" Glossaryck told Marco.

"Marco, do something! I can't go out the house while looking like freaking Medusa!"

"Is there any way to undo this?!"

"There is a way, all you have to do is…" Glossaryck was interrupted when a magic ray reached him and trapped him inside a crystal.

"GLOSSARYCK?!" Marco shouted and looked at Star.

The snakes were shooting magic rays out of their mouths, crystalizing every single objects they reached.

"Marco, what is happening?!" Star shouted angst.

"Don't worry, I can fix this! I just… I just… NEED TIME!" Marco said while he searched for something in the book of spells. Before he could find anything, the snakes crystalize the entire book.

The snakes aimed their opened mouths at Marco and prepared their magic. But before they could crystalize him, Star shouted angry at them. "Hey, don't even think about it!"

The snakes closed their mouths and looked fiercely at Star while hissing at her.

"Oh no, don't you hiss at me!" Star said while defying the snakes with her look as well.

The snakes stopped reluctantly.

"That's more like it." Star said while petting them. The snakes seemed to enjoy it.

Marco stood up. "Let me guess, Master Tebee?"

"Yup!" Star said while still petting the snakes.

"Well, at least you can keep them calmed while I search for a solution."

"Sure thing." Star retrieved some candies from her pocket. "Fetch!" Star throw the candies into the air. The snakes catch all the candies and swallowed them before they could touch the floor. "Well, I'm going to my room. I had to train these guys!"

"Alright, I will let you know if I find a way to fix this." Marco told to Star as she left the room. "Okay, time to figure this out, and fast!" Marco grabbed a pen and some paper and started to write the new spell.

Star entered her room and closed the door behind her. "Alrighty, let's see… How can we start with your training?" The snakes looked at each other confused while Star was thinking. "Oh, I know!" Star rushed to her drawer and retrieve a bag of candies. "Fetch!"

The snakes caught all the candies that Star threw into the air.

"Good job!" Star congratulate them with a pet. "Now let's do something different!" Star threw more candies in the air. "Fire!"

The snakes shot their magic to the candies, crystalizing all of them. The crystals fall into the floor.

"Excellent! Now do both!" Star threw other round of candies. The snakes quickly crystalized them all and catch them into the air. The snakes swallowed the crystalized candies without too much trouble. "This is going to be fun!" Star said with a smile on her face.

Marco spent the entire night writing alternatives for the new spell.

…

The next morning, Star go to take breakfast with the snakes still on her head. No one could take their eyes off her.

"Umm… Star, could you please pass me the jelly?" Her mother asked.

"Sure, mom!" Star said as one of the snakes grabbed the jelly jar and handed it to Mrs. Butterfly. Star gave the snake a piece of hotcake and a pet. "Nice work!"

"…Thanks?" Her mother told to the snake.

"So… Marco boy, for how much time my daughter is gonna be like… that?" Mr. Butterfly asked.

Marco gulped. "I swear it's not permanent! Everything will be back to normal before the end of the weekend!" He said nervously.

"Oh really? Well, that just calmed me a little." Mr. Butterfly said as he resumed his breakfast.

Marco sighed in relieve.

"Star, don't grab any cookies before finishing your breakfast." Mrs. Butterfly told Star.

"Am not grabbing any cookies, they are!" Star pointed to the snakes in her head. They were all grabbing cookies from the jar behind her. "They need to eat too, y'know?"

Star finished her breakfast, she cleaned up her mouth with a napkin and then she proceed to clean all of the snakes' mouth with the napkin too. She stood up from the table. "Thanks for the meal, mom!" She was going to run upstairs before she was stopped by her mother.

"Star, your dishes!"

"Oh, right!" Star went to the kitchen with her dishes and before she could start, the snakes grabbed them and washed them for her. "Aww, thanks guys!" When the snakes finished Star made her way upstairs. "Now let's go and get you a reward."

"I really hope she gets back to normal soon, I can't stand seeing her like that!" Mrs. Butterfly said a little concerned.

"Sorry Mrs. Butterfly, this was all my fault." Marco apologized.

"Oh, don't worry Marco. We know you only wanted to help, this was never your intention."

"But it's still my fault, I should have been more responsible with my magic…" Marco stood up and grabbed all the used dishes. "Let me wash your dishes for you, is the least I can do."

"Oh, don't worry about it Marco. Ill wash the dishes, you go and find out that spell."

"Please, I insist, this is the least I can do to pay you back for this trouble."

"But I don't want you the do the least you can do, I want you to do the best you can do. And right now, the best you can do is to find that spell." Mrs. Butterfly said with a light smile on her face.

"…I have never looked at it that way. Alright, I'm going to fix this. Thank you!" Marco thanked her and left to his room. He immediately withdraw a plant from under his desk and test one of the spells alternatives on it. "Revortio Snackres Hairl." The wand blasted a little light that melted the plant alongside the pot where it was planted. Marco looked concerned at the poor plant. "Guess that wasn't it. Let's try with another one!"

"I hope this doesn't get more out of hand than it already is." Mrs. Butterfly told to her husband.

"Don't worry darling, I still have the enough faith in that Marco boy to fix this. For now…" Mr. Butterfly said ominous.

Marco stayed awake all day and night trying to find the right spell to help Star.

…

The next morning, Marco was so tired that he could fall asleep any second. But he stayed determined to find the right spell. In the floor were lying all his failed attempts.

"Revertio Snakrys Hairys." Marco casted the spell upon a flower. The flower began to shine slightly. The petals of the flower turned all into golden hair. Marco gasped with surprise as he watched at his success. "I did it… I DID IT!" Marco rushed his way to Star's room.

Star was gluing some crystalized candies into a canvas with the drawing of a beautiful butterfly painted in it. She was gluing the light blue color crystals into the butterfly's wings. When suddenly, Marco entered her room, shouting with excitement.

"Star, I finally did it! I've got the spell ready! I can finally help you!"

"Wow Marco, that's so nice of your part."

"Yes it is! Now stay still while I put an end to this nightmare!" Marco said while pointing his wand at the snakes in Star's head.

The snakes hissed in dissaprovement towards Marco.

"Actually Marco, I don't want you to get rid of them." Star said while pushing Marco's wand away slightly with her hand.

Marco looked confused to his friend. "What? Why not?"

"Well, you see. This snaky friends of mine are actually really nice and useful when you get used to them! They hand things to me, they help me to reach things that I can't, they wash my dishes, they even help me with my work!" Star said while pointing to the paint of the butterfly. "Speaking of which…" Star approached her desk and grabbed a jar with a butterfly inside. She opened the window and released the butterfly. "Thank you!" She said while waving goodbye.

"Star, you can't keep those! What will the people say when they see you like this?!"

"Don't worry, I will think on something! Maybe I could tell them that I was secretly a Medusa descendant!" Star thought a little with that fantasy. "That will be pretty cool!"

"Star, sorry, but I can't just leave you like that! What will your parents do if I do? What will my parents do to me if I do?" Marco said a little scared of the thought.

"Hey, calm down. It'll be fine, trust me!" Star said while smiling at her friend.

Marco looked up at Star and then at the snakes above her. "Star, I promised your parents to fix you. Now let me help you!"

"No Marco! I want to stay this way!"

"You don't understand! Those snakes are meant to be evil according to the book of spells!"

"No, they're not! This snakes are really friendly!" Star said while the snakes nodded with their heads.

"Just stay still!" Marco shouted while aiming his wand at the snakes. The snakes hissed at him and prepared their magic.

"Marco! Wait!"

Marco blasted the spell. Star ducked and avoid it. The spell bounced into one of the crystals of the painting and stroke on a teddy panda duck, giving it some purple hair to look fabulous with the pink feathers.

"Star!"

"I said no, Marco!"

"Please, let me get rid of those things already!" The snakes hissed in Marco's face, startling him and making him to fall in his back.

"Sorry Marco, but my friends and I want to stay this way!" Star withdrew the dimensional scissors from her drawer and opened a portal. "You have offended my friends, so whenever you want to apologize to them, we'll be waiting!" Star entered the portal. "I will leave this portal open for you when you decide to apologize, see you soon!" Star said as she left. The portal remain opened.

…

Star appeared in the middle of a forest.

"Argh! I can't believe he almost did that! He didn't even care of what I wanted!" Star said while walking around the forest.

"Don't lissssten to him?"

"What, who said that?!"

"It wassss me!" One of the snakes told to her.

"What?! You can talk?!" Star asked surprised.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Another snake interrupted. "Stop doing that!"

"What'sssss the matter?" The snake asked.

Another snake joined the conversation. "You know, that thing you always do."

"Whatever you're talking about?"

"You know, the thing that you do when you pronounce the "s". You always expand it unnecessary." Another of the heads spoke.

"For snakes like you, people think we always talk that way!" Other of the snakes shouted angrily at it.

"Aww, but it'sssssssso cool!"

"Talk normal or don't talk at all!" All the snakes told seriously at that single head.

"Okay, okay! I will Ssssstop it! Ssssstarting now!"

All the snakes stared at that head until it was quiet.

"Could you explain to me what the heck is going on?!" Star demanded for answers.

"Sorry for that, our friend here can be a little dumb sometimes." One of the snakes told to Star.

"Hey! I'm ssssstill lissstening!" The snake complained.

"Shut up!"

"The point is that it was certainly not our intention to scare you like that."

"Yeah, how about if we play fetch a little!"

"Yeah, that will cheer you up!"

"I guess you're right!" Star said happily.

"Of course we are!"

"What could possssibly go wrong?"

The snakes kept talking while Star walked around the place.

…

Marco entered furious to his room.

"I can't believe it! After all I went through to help her, she just turn her back on me! "I don't wanna be helped!" Nonsense!" Marco said while imitating Star's voice. Marco laid down in his bed. "If she doesn't want my help, then she won't get it!" Marco closed his eyes. "She got her new "snaky evil friends" with her after all."

Marco tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He covered his face with his hands. "What am I gonna do?"

"What will a "king" do?" Mr. Butterfly said while standing out of the room.

Marco shot his eyes open and turned to see Mr. Butterfly.

"Think about it, boy!" Mr. Butterfly said cheerfully as he left through the corridor.

Marco thought for a second in Mr. Butterfly words.

...

Marco came through the portal.

"Star?" He started to walk around the forest until he found a path of candies envelop. He followed the path and ended up finding Star playing with the snakes. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Who wants another round?" Star asked cheerfully.

All the snakes agreed with excitement. Star was stopped by her friend's voice before she could throw the next round of candies in the air.

"Hi Star."

"Oh, hi Marco! Are you…" Star was interrupted by the snakes.

"You again?!"

"What is he even doing here?"

"Listen, you got lucky to not be attacked the past two times!"

"But like they said, the third time is the charm!"

"They can talk?!" Marco exclaimed surprised.

The snakes started to charge their magic but were stopped by Star. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The enemy is right there!"

"Don't worry about that annoying individual!"

"We will take care of him."

"No, you can't do that! He's my friend! I won't let you do anything to him!" Star told to them.

"We are your friends too, don't we?"

"Yes, but…" Star was interrupted.

"But your other "friend" doesn't like us!"

"So it'sssss either him or usssss!"

The snakes prepared their magic once again. Star thought on what Marco had told her. "Sorry, but Marco was right." Star put her hands in front of them. "You are meant to be evil!"

"What?!"

"Are you serious? You just hated him ten minutes ago!"

"Sorry, but I won't let you hurt my friends!" Star told firmly to them.

The snakes got mad at her.

"If you're not going to protect us from him…"

"And if he's going to make us disappear…"

"Then we will have to defend ourselves!"

The snakes charged their magic while aiming at Marco.

"Hey! Stop! I said no!" Star yelled at them.

The snakes changed their target and crystalize Star's body, leaving only the head out.

"Hey, why did you do this?! I thought we were friends!" Star yelled.

"Sorry, but we thought you said we were meant to be evil!"

"We have to live to our name, don't you think?"

"That was enough!" Marco shouted and aimed his wand at the snakes.

The snakes hissed at him and shot their magic rays at Marco.

"Nachos Blast!" Lots of chips came out of the wand. The chips and the rays collided, crystalizing all the chips and stopping all the rays. "Revertio Snakrys Hairys!" Marco blasted the spell towards the snakes.

The spell hit one of the snakes.

"AAAAARGH!" The snake screamed before being transformed into blonde hair.

"THAT'S IT!"

"YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE!"

The snakes launched a lot of crystals out of their mouths.

"Multi Blast!" Lots of mini blasts came out of the wand, exploding with the contact. "Revertio Snakrys Hairys!"

The spell hit another snake.

"AVENGE ME!" The snake shouted while turning into hair.

"Go Marco! Go!" Star cheered.

"You two charge your shots as much as you can! We will cover you!" The two snakes got in the back of the head while charging their magic.

The snakes attack Marco with mix-ups. Some were shooting their magic rays while others were still spitting crystals.

Marco cast another Nachos Blast for the rays and took cover behind a rock to avoid the sharp crystals. Marco waited the right time to shot again. "Revertio Snakrys Hairys!"

The spell hit other one of the snakes.

"FIRE NOW!" The snake ordered before turning into hair.

The snakes charging their shots got in the front and blasted all the magical energy at Marco.

"Mix-thycal Mirror!" Marco make a mirror appeared in front of him.

The big blasts of magic were absorbed and retained by the mirror. The snakes couldn't move or stop the blast.

Marco got behind the mirror. "Revertio Snakrys Hairys!" Marco blasted the spell to the back of the mirror. The mirror absorbed it and mixed it with the two blast that got delivered to their owners.

The two snakes quickly turned into hair. The remaining five snakes hissed furiously at Marco. The mirror disappeared.

"Listen to me! You're not gonna win this!"

"We will turn you into pure crystal!"

"And crush you into million pieces!"

"Don't expect any mercy for us now!"

"Ssssssnakesssss attack!"

All the snakes attacked Marco with everything they've got, but when you can't move around the place, you have a clearly disadvantage.

The snakes fall one by one.

"Reflectum!" Marco cast the spell in front of him, reflecting a ray that almost hit him. The ray hit the snake that shot it, crystalizing its head. "Revertio Snakrys Hairys!" Marco blasted the spell to the snake's body, transforming it into blonde hair.

Marco got behind Star and managed to shot the spell into one of the snakes before being discovered.

Another snake spit crystals at him and then it fired a ray of magic. Marco fired the spell directly towards it. The spell was strong enough to break through the crystals and the ray. It hit the snake, turning it into hair.

Marco blasted the spell directly to one of the snakes that was paralyzed by fear. "SSSSSSHOOT!" The snake screamed before being hit by the spell.

There was only Marco against the last snake now. This last snake had been charging his magical energy during the fight and was ready to release it.

"Marco! Watch out!" Star shouted at him before the blast was released.

The snake aimed at Marco and blasted all the magic at him. The blast was huge and it covered a great amount of area.

When all the magic dissipated, the snake looked at the scenario in front of it. Everything was turned into pure crystal. The snake was searching for his trophy, The Crystal Marco.

"Where are you boy…?"

"Right here!" Marco shouted.

The snake looked up. Above it, there was Marco riding a pink cloud.

"Revertio Snakrys Hairys!" Marco shot his spell downwards.

"NOOOOO!" The last snake screamed before being hit by the blast.

"You can't get rid of us that easily! We'll come back, and when we do, there would be nowhere to run and nowhere to hide!" The snake yelled while slowly turning into the blonde hair of Star.

"Marco! You did it!" Star shouted while Marco descend to the ground with the help of Cloudy.

"Star, are you alright?!" Marco said while absorbing Cloudy back into the wand.

"Well… Aside the fact that I am trapped inside solid crystal, yeah!"

"Don't worry about that, I already got you covered." Marco aimed his wand at the crystal, a light came out and started to melt all the crystal surrounding Star.

"Thanks Marco!" Star embrace her friend in a hug.

"It was nothing Star."

"No, it was really something! Despite how I threat you back there, you still came here and helped me. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

"No Star, I'm the one that should be apologizing. If it wasn't for me, this would have never happened."

"So… we both messed up?"

"Yeah, guess you could say that. But what matters now is that we are safe and sound."

"Yeah, now we can go back home and have more fun together!"

"I don't think so…"

"Huh? Why not?" Star asked confused.

"Because I haven't slept in two days. And I will appreciate that you could take us home right now before I fall asleep here in the middle of the woods."

"Alrighty!" Star grabbed her dimensional scissors and opened a portal back home "Let's go home and get you some…" Star turned around to see Marco sleeping in the ground.

Star grabbed Marco's wand. The wand changed its form. "Cloudy, come out!" Star said while pointing the wand at Marco. Cloudy appeared under Marco.

"Did you call me, Star?" Cloudy asked.

"Could you help me with him?" Star said while pointing at Marco.

"Only if you want to."


	6. The Other Exchange Student

The Other Exchange Student.

Another morning in the Butterfly's house. Marco was sleeping peacefully in his room.

"SURPRISE!" Star shouted.

The shout made Marco to immediately wake up with a scream.

"HAPPY FORTY SEVENTH DAY ON EARTH MARCO!"

Marco sat on his bed. "Star, it's too early for this!"

"It's never too late or too early for a surprise!"

"Yeah, I suppose the day number twenty two should have taught me that…"

* * *

Marco woke up. He stretched out while yawning. He stood up and walked towards the mirror to prepare for school.

"Wha…?" Marco said confused while looking at his reflection. His face had the word "SURPRISE!" written with marker in his forehead and lots of other draws all around his face.

Marco looked confused at himself before he noticed something hanging in the wall. He turned around and watched a sign. "Happy 22th Day on Earth Marco!"

"Star…" Marco said a little annoyed.

* * *

"Oh yeah, I remember that! I still have the pictures." Star said while retrieving her cellphone and showing two pictures to Marco.

"See? This is me decorating your room, and this is me decorating your face!"

"Who took those pictures anyway? I highly doubt it was you."

"Glossaryck."

"Of course it was him." Marco said while rolling his eyes. "I don't know why that doesn't surprise me…"

"You know what surprised you? Day number two!"

* * *

Marco descend slowly from the stairs to take breakfast.

"Surprise!" Some shouts called his attention. "Happy second day on Earth Marco!" Mrs. and Mr. Butterfly shouted.

Marco smiled. "A surprise party, for me? Thank you so much, you shouldn't have…" A flying slice of cake landed on Marco's face. The slice of cake came from upstairs.

"Surprise!" Star shouted gleefully.

"Star!" Her parents shouted at her.

"Sorry, I overslept and see you surprising him without me!"

* * *

"I only forgave you because the cake was delicious!" Marco said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, we have a cake waiting for you downstairs!"

"What are we waiting for?" Marco said while standing up and stretching.

Marco and Star made their way downstairs.

"Marco, there is someone I would like you to meet!"

"Really? Who is he?" Marco asked with curiosity.

Star and Marco arrived at the kitchen.

"Marco, this is Gustav!" Star said with a big smile on her face.

In the table, Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly were talking to a boy that turned around as soon as Star told his name.

Marco quickly covered his cheek marks with his hands.

"Hello there! You must be the other exchange student I have been hearing about!" Gustav walked towards Marco. "Marco, isn't it? Nice to meet you! My name is Gustav!" Gustav said while stretching his hand to Marco.

"Umm… G-give me a second!" Marco said while rushing his way upstairs.

"What happened? Was it something I said?" Gustav asked confused.

"I don't know, he's not usually like that. I'm gonna go to talk to him, be right back." Star said while she made her way to Marco's room.

"Marco, is there something wrong?" Star asked while entering the room.

"Yes there is!"

"What's the matter?"

"Have you forgotten already? Magical Prince from another dimension!" Marco said while pointing at his cheek marks. "You kept throwing surprises at me every day since I arrived to Earth, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! I'm soooo sorry!" Star apologized to her friend with guilt.

"Do you think he noticed?" Marco asked while covering his cheek marks with the makeup.

"I don't think so… Maybe if you go downstairs and introduce yourself, properly this time, he won't mind?"

"Well, let's give it a try." Marco said while grabbing his clothes. "Can you give me a second to change?" Star left the room and waited outside.

…

The both of them descend from the stairs and walked to the kitchen once more.

"Oh, hi again Marco, is everything alright?" Gustav asked when he saw them entering the kitchen.

"Yes, everything's fine." Marco said nervously. "Sorry for getting away all of a sudden."

"Don't worry about that. Whatever you had to do, I bet it couldn't wait!"

"Let me introduce myself properly. I am Pri- I mean, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, regular boy!" Marco stated nervously while stretching his shaky hand at Gustav.

"…Nice to meet you, my name is Gustav, regular boy too." Gustav said while shaking Marco's hand. "Why don't you have a seat in the table with us?"

"Y-Yeah, why not?" Marco sat in a chair next to Gustav.

"Well, why don't I introduce you properly?" Mrs. Butterfly asked.

The both of them agreed to Mrs. Butterfly suggestion.

"Alright, Marco, this is Gustav. He is from Scandinavia and was the first and only exchange student we have fostered before you."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because the little girl sitting by my side enlisted our family into the foster program this and the last year. Isn't that right, darling?" Mr. Butterfly told to her daughter while looking at her.

"What? The house is too boring when you and mom are away!" Star said happily.

"Sure it is! Come here!" Mr. Butterfly embrace her daughter in a hug while shaking her hair.

"And tell me Marco, where are you from?" Gustav asked.

"Where am I from?" Marco asked nervously.

"Yes, I want to know."

"Well… I'm from… Uh… Earth?"

Gustav started to laugh. "Nice one Marco!" Gustav said while still laughing.

Marco laughed awkwardly. "Ha, yeah, I'm very funny…" Marco looked scared at the Butterfly's. "Help…" He whispered.

"What did you say?" Gustav asked.

"Umm…"

"Marco is from Mexico, Gustav." Mrs. Butterfly said.

Marco let out a sigh of relieve.

"Really, then I think you wouldn't mind telling us about the culture in your country, right?" Gustav suggested.

Marco thought quickly in a way of getting away from him. "I would love to tell you about my country, but I'm afraid I have to go to… Umm… take a shower? Yes! I have to take a shower!" Marco said while walking towards the stairs.

The tip of the wand came slightly off of Marco's hoodie, calling Gustav's attention.

"Sorry for leaving you in the middle of the breakfast, I will try to amend it somehow, farewell for now!" Marco said while climbing the stairs.

Gustav looked at him with suspicion.

Star looked at Gustav, knowing exactly what was he thinking.

…

Marco entered his room. "Yes, a shower! That will keep me occupied while he leaves!" Marco told to himself while preparing himself for the shower. He went to the bathroom leaving his clothes ready in his bed.

Gustav opened slowly Marco's door.

"Gustav!" Star shouted, scaring Gustave.

"Oh, hey Star. Wh…"

"What are you doing here? This isn't your room anymore. But if you follow me, I will be glad to show you your new room!" Star said happily.

"Actually…"

"Good! Over here!" Star grabbed Gustav's arm and pulled him to his room. "Here it is! We hope you feel comfortable!" Star said before closing the door, leaving Gustav alone. "Phew, that was close, but just to be sure."

...

Gustav exited his room, he looked to the hallway, no one was there. He walked towards Marco room and opened the door.

"Hi Gustav!" Star greeted with a smile on her face from inside the room.

"What?!"

"Didn't you learn is not polite to enter uninvited to anyone else's room in Scandinavia?"

"What?"

"Don't you worry your little brain, I will show you the way!" Star pushed Gustav out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Gustav growled while staring angrily at the door.

…

Marco entered his room wrapped with his towel.

"Marco!" Star shouted from behind him.

Marco screamed while grabbing firmly his towel. "Star, don't you know what privacy is?!"

"You know I don't!"

"And I have to thank your friend Banana for that."

"Her name is Janna, Marco! Or should I say… Ubaldo?"

"Please don't."

"Why you didn't told me your complete name was Marco UBALDO Diaz?"

"I don't like it, that's all. Besides, with you around, I don't know what you will turn that name into!"

"Come on Marco! Don't you trust your best friend?"

"No with this kind of stuff."

"That hurts Marco, do I really have to get you nervous for you to tell me all your dirty secrets?"

Marco let out a sigh. "Look, as far as I know, that is the only secret I have been keeping from you. And if I remember other thing I would let you know if it makes you feel better."

"Please!"

"Alright, it's a promise. Now could you get out of here, I'm going to get dress!"

"Alrighty! See ya later!" Star said as she exited the room and closed the door behind her. Star made her way to her own room and closed the door.

"So, all I have to do is to make him nervous? That will be easy." Gustav told to himself with an ominous look on his face.

…

The next morning, Marco descend from the stairs.

"SURPRISE!" Star shouted while jumping on his back. Marco lost the balance and fall to the floor with Star on his back. "Happy forty eighth day on Earth, Marco!"

"For how long are you still going to be doing this?"

"When I ran out of ideas!"

"It will be a long wait… Don't you have anyone else to throw this random surprises at?!"

"I already did!" Star said happily.

...

Gustav woke up and stretched while yawning, he stood up and put on his slippers. He walked through his door when a bucket full of meat balls fall in his head. All the meat balls fall over him, leaving the bucket empty in his head. Inside the bucket, "SURPRISE!" written with bright yellow paint.

…

"Star Johansen Butterfly!" Gustav's shout was heard all around the house.

"Johansen? Do I really have to get people to shout all your dirty secrets for me?" Marco asked mocking.

"Ha ha ha, really funny Marco." Star told sarcastically to her friend while she stood up and helped her friend as well.

"Where is she?!" Gustav asked mad while making his way downstairs.

"Here!" Star said happily.

"I want to know why… why… Excuse me, but what's up with the makeup?" Gustav asked confused.

"Makeup? I don't even use makeup." Star said.

"I'm talking about Marco. Why are you using makeup?"

"Makeup?" A sudden realization came to Marco.

Star turned around and gasped surprised when she watched her friend's cheek marks uncovered. "Oh that, well… you see…" Star was interrupted by Marco.

"Oh Star, you caught me again with another of your little surprises didn't you?" Marco told to Star while facing her. He blinked his eye to her.

"Oh yes, Marco. Looks like you "fall" again!" Star said, following the game.

"Let me just, take this off my face before taking breakfast!" Marco said while climbing the stairs, passing by Gustav's side.

"I think I'm gonna go to my room to take off all the meat balls." Gustav said while silently following Marco to his room.

Star rushed her way upstairs and jumped over Gustav.

"SURPRISE NUMBER TWO!" Star shouted.

"Star, get off me!" Gustav said angry.

Marco entered his room and locked the door.

"Okey!" Star said while standing up and helping Gustav to get up as well. "Seeya in breakfast!" Star said while making her way downstairs.

Gustav entered his room. "Note to myself, get Star off the way."

…

In the breakfast.

"How many pancakes do you want, darling?" Mr. Butterfly asked his daughter.

"Five please!" Star said joyfully.

"Thanks again for the pancakes, Mr. Butterfly." Marco said gratefully.

"It's nothing, Marco boy. But you better hurry, you don't want to arrive late to school." Mr. Butterfly said while giving Star her pancakes.

"River!" Mrs. Butterfly called her husband.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Could you please take the kids to school today? The Principal just talked to me. He said that the bus is not going to arrive because of an accident with the tires. I would take them myself but I have to get to work already."

"Don't worry, dear. You can count on me!"

"Thanks River." Mrs. Butterfly said while going to the door. "Have a good day everyone!" She said before exiting the house.

"Bye mom!"

"Goodbye dear!"

Marco and Gustav bid farewell as well.

"Seriously Mr. Butterfly. These pancakes are delicious! Could you please teach me how to cook them when you have the time?" Marco asked.

"Oh thanks, Marco boy. You flatter me! But you are just saying that because you haven't try Gustav's meat balls! Those things just melts in your mouth!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of meat balls…" Gustav said, calling Mr. Butterfly's attention. "This morning I got a taste of my own medicine, for saying it that way."

"What do you mean, Gustav?" Mr. Butterfly asked.

"Oh, it was nothing serious. It was just another of Star's annoying surprises!" Gustav said a little angered.

"Oh really? Well…" Mr. Butterfly stood up. "I guess I have to talk to my daughter of this matter." Mr. Butterfly grabbed Star from the arm. Star stopped eating her pancakes reluctantly. "Excuse us." They both left the table and went upstairs, leaving Marco and Gustav alone.

An awkward silence filled the room.

"…So…"

"Are you really from Mexico?" Gustav asked quickly.

"Uh… Yes?"

"That's so cool! Could you please tell me about your country?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. I don't think you want to hear me talking about my country. It's really not that interesting…"

"Come on, tell me just one tradition of yours."

"Uh…" Marco was getting really nervous with this guy. "Think, think, think!" Marco told to himself in his mind. He had to do something. "Um… Well, I guess I can tell you about one…"

"Really? Of what tradition you're gonna talk me about?"

"I… The tradition is called Mew- I mean… Independence day?"

"Alright! I'm listening!" Gustav said while stopping his breakfast.

"Right… So, all starts with a peaceful land, where all our ancestors lived together in that land full of... corn… Yes! In a land full of corn… and other stuff. But one day, the monsters arrived and started to destroy everything..."

"Wait, monsters? You mean the Spanish?"

"Yes! That's totally what I meant! The Spanish arrived and started to destroy everything! Until someday a war between the mon- I mean, the Spanish and our ancestors began and ended up with our victory, and now every year we celebrate our ancestors victory!"

Marco looked nervously at Gustav.

"Wow, guess you really are from Mexico after all." He said sarcastically.

"It worked?! I mean… Of course I am from Maxico! What did you expect?"

"Maxico?" Gustav asked confused.

"Are you ready to go?" Mr. Butterfly said while descending from the stairs with Star.

"Yes, we are!" Marco said without hesitation. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and made his way to the exit. "Can we leave now?" Marco said while opening the door to Mr. Butterfly, Star and Gustav. They all left the house and got in Mr. Butterfly's car.

…

While Mr. Butterfly was driving them to school.

"Hey Mr. Butterfly, would you and your family mind to go out in a picnic after school?" Gustav suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Gustav! But only if you cook us some of your meat balls!"

"I'll be glad to, Mr. Butterfly! I will even return to your house as soon as I can to prepare everything, is that a deal?"

"You got yourself a deal, my boy!" Mr. Butterfly said.

"Alright! Meet me in the Isolation Point. Where no one can hear you scream… with enjoyment!"

Marco looked at him with concern. He didn't liked the idea.

…

Marco and Star were walking through the hallway to their classroom.

"I can't believe it!" Marco exclaimed.

Star looked at her friend confused. "You can't believe what exactly?"

"Gustav made your dad to take you out of the room to scold you on purpose! He was testing me! I think he is starting to suspect that something weird is going on."

"Yeah, I have been even taking measures lately to keep him away from you."

"Well, I better keep my guard up."

"What are you talking about? You are the Safe Prince! You always have your guard up!"

"Anyway, how was the scold?"

"Actually…"

* * *

"What did you do now, Star?" Her dad asked seriously.

"I maybe… prepared a meat balls bucket last night and put it on top of his door."

"And how did he knew it was you?"

"Let's just say, it had written surprise inside the bucket with my favorite paint."

Her father grabbed her shoulders and told to her face. "That's my girl!"

* * *

"You tell your dad about the surprises and he just lets you do more?" Marco asked surprised.

"He loves the surprises I prepare for you! His favorite one is the day number seventeen!"

"I don't want to talk about that!"

"But it was so funny how you…"

"Let's just get into class already!"

…

Gustav's classes ended early that day and he made his way back to the Butterfly's to prepare everything for the "picnic."

…

"Alright everyone, are you ready for the picnic?" Mr. Butterfly asked to Star and Marco.

"Arent we going to wait for mom?" Star asked.

"Don't worry, darling. Your mom told me that she will meet us there."

"Alrighty, let's get moving then!"

Marco was uncertain about going to the picnic, but before he could reconsider, he was already in the car with Star and Mr. Butterfly. They were on their way.

"Star… Can I ask you something?" Marco asked.

"Is this about the giant invisible goats again? I told you already there are no giant invisible goats here on Earth."

"Glossaryck tells me otherwise."

"Are you going to trust more in a little blue magic man that lives inside a book than in your best friend of Earth?"

"…Anyways, that's not what I want to ask, this time."

"Then what is it?"

"That place's name, Isolation Point, it's nothing to worry about, right?" Marco asked nervously.

"Of course not! You don't have to take all the names so literal!"

Marco let out a light laugh while remembering "The Forest of Certain Death" back in Mewni.

"Don't worry, Marco. Whatever happens, I promise I would be there by your side." Star told with a smile on her face to calm down her friend.

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

…

"Hi everyone, how did you arrive so fast?" Gustav greeted.

"We were hungry, that's how!" Star answered cheerfully.

"Are the meat balls ready?" Mr. Butterfly asked while rubbing his hands.

"Well, you arrived here too fast and I still need to go for the wood." Gustav handed an axe to Marco. "Why don't you help me to collect it, Marco?" Gustav asked with another axe on his hand.

Mr. Butterfly took the axe from Gustav's hands.

"Don't worry about that, boy. My daughter and I will go for the wood. You better stay here and taught Marco to cook your meat balls, alright?"

"It works for me!" Gustav said.

"Star, you aren't going to leave me alone with him, aren't…" Marco looked at his empty hands and then looked into the forest.

Star and her father where cheerfully walking into the woods.

"You promised!" Marco shouted at her.

"Well, guess it's just you and me. Alone. In the Isolation Point. Where no one can hear you scream." Gustav told to Marco while wearing a smile on his face.

"I think so…" Marco answered nervously.

"So, ready to learn to cook meat balls?"

"Yeah… why not?"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Gustav retrieved a cauldron and the meat from his backpack. "Have a seat." Gustav offered Marco a log next to him.

"Thanks…" Marco sat down in the log.

"Well, first of all, we need to smash the meat to soften it." Gustav said while slamming the meat with his hands.

Marco just looked at his every movement.

"Then, we need a roll to flatten the meat." Gustav started to pass the roll over the meat. "Tell me, Marco. What kind of stuff do you like?"

Marco looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you sure have to have some things you like to collect, read or do. What do you like?"

"I… I don't know. I think I'm too focused in my studies for those things…"

"Really, you don't even like to collect the kind of stuff you have but don't want to admit you have?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Marco asked nervously.

"I don't know, maybe that ancient looking painting that you have on the wall." Gustav asked Marco while retrieving a photo of the portrait from the cauldron and showed it to Marco.

"My parents portrait? What's up with it?"

"Oh, so they are your parents."

"Wait, NO! I mean- They are not my parents, they are just…" Marco's mind went blank.

"No, it's good. They being your parents explains some things."

"R-Really?" Marco asked, calming down a little bit.

"Yes, it explains those weird marks on your face." Gustav stated while cutting the meat with a knife.

"Marks? What marks? I don't know what you are talking about!" Marco said panicked.

"Please, don't think I didn't noticed the first time! But if you don't really know of what I'm talking about…" Gustav retrieved a wet blanket out of the cauldron. "I will be glad to show you!"

Gustav rushed at Marco that was frozen in the place. He used the blanket to clean the makeup from his face, leaving Marco's cheek marks exposed.

"Aha! I knew it! You are from a secret society or something like that, don't you?!"

"W-What?! No! You've got everything wrong!"

"Come on! You have to be part of something like that!"

"No I don't!"

"Fine, you are not part of any secret society, then explain to me the meaning of the strange book under your bed!"

Marco stay speechless.

"I think I know why you have that book!" Gustav retrieved a dagger from Marco's hoodie. "You have it for the same reason you have this!"

"H-HEY! That's mine!" Marco shouted at him.

"As I thought… The book, the secret society, the dagger. It all connects to the same conclusion…"

Marco gulped nervously.

"You are trying to sacrifice the Butterfly's for one of your rituals, don't you?!"

Marco looked silent and confused at Gustav.

"Well, guess what. I won't let you!"

Marco stood up and started to slowly walk backwards with Gustav following him.

"I will stop you or my name isn't Charlie Booth!" Gustav shouted while rising the dagger over his head. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them.

"Do I really need to get you mad to yell all your dirty secrets?" Star said while grabbing Gustav's hand and knocking off the dagger from it.

"What?!" Marco and Gustav said surprised in unison.

"I knew something was wrong with you the moment you set foot in my house!" Star told to Charlie.

"What are you doing?! I am saving you from him! He wants to sacrifice you and your entire family from one strange ritual from his secret society!" Charlie yelled at Star.

"No, he's not."

"How can you say that?! I have proof! Irrefutable proof!" Charlie yelled while showing the pictures at Star.

Star grabbed the pictures from Charlie.

"This is a picture of Marco's parents in a carnival. They are disguised as kings and her mother has makeup in her face. This one is from a collection book from a very famous movie from Mexico. It's fake."

"But what about…?"

"The dagger is fake too, it's just a replica from the same movie." Star grabbed the dagger from the ground. "It's not even sharp. And speaking of fake…"

Star grabbed Charlie's backpack.

"What about if we speak of these!" Star said while opening his backpack and showing the Scandinavian books of language and attitudes.

"Umm… I can explain those…" Charlie said.

"I can too, you are not really a Scandinavian. You are just faking it all, Gustav. Or should I say, Charlie Booth?"

Charlie stayed quiet until he reluctantly gave up and confessed everything to them. Star asked questions sometimes during his story. When the story of Charlie was over, he spoke out.

"Sorry about everything I did Marco. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay, I already forgave you. Just… don't do that again. You scared me to death back there…"

"Yeah, sorry about that too."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well… I think I should leave now, my time with you ends tomorrow anyways."

"What do you mean?" Star asked curious.

"Your family was only a temporal foster home for me until the actual family that is gonna foster me returned. And they have returned today. So I should get going now."

"Alrighty! See ya later and thanks for the meat!" Star said cheerfully as she jumped happily to eat the fresh made meat balls.

"Hey, Marco." Charlie called for Marco.

"What's the matter?"

"I know I have done terrible things to you. And I don't want to leave without fixing things up with you…"

"Don't worry about that."

"You are from Mexico, don't you?" Charlie asked.

"Um… Yes, I am."

"In that case let me give you this as a sign of peace." Charlie opened his big backpack and retrieve a box out of it. "I know it's not too much, but it's something!" He said while giving the box to Marco.

"Are you sure you want to give me this? I already forgave you, isn't that enough?"

"No, please keep it! You are probably going to use it more than me anyways! Goodbye!" Charlie said while walking and waving goodbye to Marco.

Marco looked at the box contents, his eyes went wide with the gift, and closed it with a little smile on his face. He walked to the car where everyone was getting ready to go, even Mrs. Butterfly was getting ready to go back home with her family. Marco entered the car and they went off.

"Star?" Marco asked.

"Yes?"

"Thanks again for what you did there. I can't believe you pulled all that off to cover up for me."

"I know right! That was one heck of a story! I didn't expect it to work!"

"Anyways, can you tell me what you did to my wand? I know this toy knife is yours." Marco said while handing the toy dagger to Star.

"I have it right here! I knew that if Gustav grabbed it, he will instantly know about you being magic and stuff. So I decided to keep it safe for you!"

"And you did a great job. But could you please give it back?"

"I don't know… Maybe I should keep it from now on!"

"Star…"

"Im just messing with ya!" Star handed it to Marco.

"Thank you… Star."

"Whatsup?" Star said with a big smile.

"This is a rattle…" Marco said while shaking the rattle. The childish chimes rang out.


	7. Cheer Up!

Cheer Up!

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Marco shouted while running towards the school.

He had overslept and lost the bus, he tried to catch it but he wasn't fast enough. His only resort was to run to school before it was too late.

Marco arrived at the school and rushed his way towards his classroom.

"OWF!" The door was closed in Marco's face before he could enter the classroom.

Miss Skullnick opened the door. "Sorry, Mr. Diaz. But you know the rules about my class!" Miss Skullnick entered the classroom and closed the door, leaving Marco outside.

"Augh…" Marco sat down next to the door. "Note to myself. Finish the homework before night time." Marco stay there until Miss Skullnick's class was over.

…

"Hey Marco!" Star greeted to her sleepy friend in the floor.

"Not now, Star…" Marco said while standing up.

"But I haven't said anything!"

"Yet."

"True. Anyways… Why did you got late to school?"

"Because last night, I was doing the homework for today because, for some reason, I ended up stuck in another dimension until night." Marco said while glaring at Star.

"Yeah… How could that happened?" Star said while scratching the back of her head.

"Two words. Lost. Scissors."

"That was an accident! I didn't know what that little salesman was saying!"

"And you just handed the scissors?"

"…Yes?"

Marco let out a sigh. "And can I know why you didn't woke me up for school if you knew I wasn't awake yet?"

"Because you look so cute when sleeping! It's the only time of the day you don't complain about everything!"

Marco glared at her.

The bell rang.

"Phew, saved by the bell. Come on, let's go to our next class!" Star told to her friend while walking inside the classroom. Marco entered the classroom as well.

…

After school, Star and Marco walked back home.

"Could you do my math homework for me?"

"For the last time, no! If you want my help, I will only help you to understand what you are supposed to do!"

"But the numbers are so boring!" Star complained.

A voice came out from behind them. "Hey, Safe Kid!"

Star and Marco turned around to see a little kid walking towards them.

"Where are you going? To buy more diapers for yourself?" The kid laughed at his joke.

"What?" Marco asked confused.

"Oh sorry, does my laughter hurts your little baby ears?" The kid continue his laughter.

"Excuse me, but who are you again?" Marco asked, still confused by the kid in front of them.

"He's just a big jerk, don't worry about him, I got this." Star replied.

"What's the matter, Safe Kid? Do your babysitter has to speak for you?"

"Hello Jeremy! Long time no see!" Star said while descending to Jeremy's same height with a smile on her face.

"You again?!" Jeremy asked with anger in his voice.

"Yes! Did you come here for a second round or just to tease my friend? It doesn't matter your answer, cause mine will be the same anyway." Star said while showing her close fist to Jeremy while still having the smile on her face.

"You know you only won for luck! That fight wasn't fair!" Jeremy yelled at her.

"Well, maybe it was luck or maybe not. Wanna find out?" Star asked Jeremy.

Jeremy quit arguing reluctantly. "Whatever, see if I care about you or your stupid exchange friend." Jeremy walked away.

"And don't come back!" Star said while waving at him.

Marco looked amazed and confused at Star.

"What the heck happened?"

"An argue."

"And why did he hated you so much?"

"Long story for another long day!"

"Watch out!" Another voice called for them.

The shout startled Marco that stopped in the place, hearing a cracking sound.

Marco looked down and gasped in horror. There was a broken skateboard beneath his foot.

"Dude… You broke my skateboard…" Jackie told to Marco while approaching at him.

Marco froze in place.

"Jackie please forgive my friend. It wasn't his intention at all! You just caught him off guard! Isn't that right, Marco?"

"I… I…"

"It's cool… I'll just have to live with it…" Jackie said while grabbing one of the parts and trying to skate away with the other one.

Marco stayed frozen in place.

"Marco, are you alright…?"

"This day can't get worse…"

…

"CANCELLED?!"

"We are really sorry, Marco. But something just came up and we had no other choice but to cancel it…" The king said through the mirror.

"We really hope you understand…" The queen said.

"…Yes, I understand. You are rulers of Mewni and have duties to attend." Marco replied.

"Thank you so much for understanding, Marco. We are really sorry." The queen told to her son.

"Sure mom, just be careful in your duty."

"You know we will. Goodbye for now." The king said while waving.

"Bye for now…" Marco bid them farewell and finished the call. He laid down in his bed and sighed. "Guess I take that back… Now it can't get worse…"

Star heard her friend from outside his room. "Aww… Poor little Marco…" Star thought for a moment. "What will a very best friend do for her very sad friend?"

An idea came across Star's mind and her face lit up. She made her way to her room.

…

Marco was laying on his bed quietly, only looking at the ceiling.

"Hey Marco." Star greeted while facing him, still laying in the bed.

"Hey Star…"

"Why the long face?"

"I don't want to talk about it. And speaking of face… Why do you have a bag over yours?" Marco asked while pointing at the bag decorated with glitter over Star's head.

"Because of…" Star pull off the bag from her head, showing the mustache on her face. "MAGIC!" She said while putting a magician top hat and her devil horns headband over the hat.

"Wha…?" Marco checked his hoodie and retrieved his wand from the pocket. "What are you playing at? You didn't even took my wand before saying the "MAGIC!" word." Marco said while moving his hands in front of his face and making a magic gesture with the fingers.

"Come on, Marco! Just enjoy the show!" Star said smiling.

Marco sighed. "If you say so…"

"Alrighty!" Star grabbed a balloon filled with air from the floor. "First, I will…"

The balloon exploded before she finished speaking. Marco looked at her confused.

"Oh snap. Let me try again." Star grabbed another balloon. "I will…"

The balloon exploded.

"Really?" Star said while grabbing another balloon. "First, I will TRY to…"

The balloon exploded.

"…Finish my explanation before the dang balloon pops!" Star grabbed another balloon. She grabbed it carefully and slowly raised it. She waited some seconds for the balloon to explode before speaking. The balloon didn't exploded. Star smile and breathe some fresh air.

The balloon exploded, releasing all the glitter inside of it over Star and Marco.

Marco looked surprised at Star.

"Uh… TA-DA!" Star exclaimed while putting a big smile on her face.

Marco remain silent before releasing a chuckle that became a laugh short after. Star laughed alongside her friend.

Marco's laugh ended all of a sudden.

"Hey, why did you...?" Star said while looking at her friend. The sad frown was back on Marco's face alongside a tear that came out of his eye. "Oh my gosh, are you alright?!"

"Yeah…" Marco said while laying down in his bed.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Star…"

"Tough crowd…" Star told to herself. "Hey, do you wanna see another trick?" Star asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Star took off her hat and put her devil horns head band in her head. Star put her hand inside the hat.

"Hey Marco, are you hungry?"

"Not so much…"

"Aren't you even up for corn?" Star said while pulling off some corn out of the hat.

"Maybe…?"

"Or do you prefer some meat?" Star pulled off a big piece of meat out of the hat. "Or maybe some soda, or carrots, or jelly, or eggs?" Star was pulling off all kinds of food out of her hat.

"What?! How is that even possible?! Last I checked, Earth hats weren't that deep!" Marco was looking amazed at Star's magic hat.

"Or maybe you want pizza!" Star place the hat in the floor. "Be right back real quick!" Star said while jumping inside the hat.

"Star?!" Marco stood up and rushed to the hat.

Star came out of the hat before Marco could reach it.

"Who wants pizza?" Star asked cheerfully.

"What?! How?!" Marco asked confused.

"It's something called magic!" Star said while making a magic gesture with her fingers.

A pair of scissors came out of her purse and fall to the floor.

"Um… I can explain…"

"Wait a second…" Marco took the hat and looked in the inside.

He saw a dimensional portal opened inside the hat. Marco dropped the hat and started to clap at his friend with a smile on his face.

"Nice one, Star!" Marco said while clapping and smiling.

Star smiled back to her friend before a yellow light came out of his face and rushed its way out of the window.

"Wow! Did you see that?!" Star said while pointing at the window.

"See what…?"

Star looked at her friend. He was sad again. A tear came out of his eye.

"A light came out of your face and it went flying out of the window! You didn't see it?!"

"I think you are hallucinating… I can't do such thing…" Marco said while laying back on his bed.

"I swear I saw a light coming out of your face!" Star rushed to the window and closed it. "Just get happy! Trust me in this one!"

"How am I supposed to get happy?"

Star pulled out a little book from under Marco's bed and opened it on a random page. "How did you call a corn with a battle axe?"

"What?"

"A WarniCorn."

Marco let out a chuckle and tried to hold back the laughter. He failed. He began to laugh for the joke.

"Meowman jokes… I have to ask Marco to explain me this one!"

A yellow light came out of Marco's face and made its way out of the room by going through the door.

"Aha!" Star shouted while running behind the light and dropped the book.

Marco stood up and grabbed the book from the floor. He started to read and laugh at the jokes written in it. "I have to thank my parents for this later!"

…

Star rushed her way downstairs, following the yellow light that was flying its way out of the house. Star saw the light going to the top of a tree. Star climbed the tree until she saw a little man sitting in one of the branches.

The yellow light was swallowed by the little man.

"Hey!" Star shouted at the little man, startling him.

The little man screamed and fell from the tree when he tried to get away from Star.

Star jumped off the tree.

"Who are you? What are you doing? Why were you in that tree?" Star asked.

"Hey girl, slow down a bit! I don't have any idea of what are you talking about!"

"Don't play fool with me!"

"Girl, I can assure you, I don't know anything!"

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh, well that's easy! I was just here to suck some of your joy! The people living with you has lots to spare!"

Star stared at the little man, speechless.

"What? Was that too much for you to handle?" The little man asked. "Oh right! Silly me, I totally forgot you don't know about my kind. Let me introduce myself." The little man cleared his throat. "I am Joey, and I'm a Joy Sucker!"

"…A Joy Sucker?" Star asked confused.

"Yes, my kind, sadly, can't generate our own joy. So we just go to other places to suck some from others that can!"

"Wait, hold on! You are one of those Meowni things? Or are you from a different dimension?"

"You seem to be very aware of the dimensional stuff despite being from earth. Why is that?"

"So that's a yes! You aren't from around here!"

"Yes, I am. Now answer. How did you…" The Joy Sucker was interrupted by Star.

"And you're saying me that you have been sucking joy from my family and friends?!"

"Yes! Believe it or not, I didn't wanted to come to Earth at first. But then I found you and your family! Since that day, the lack of joy hasn't been a problem for me!"

"What?! I know I am very cheerful but I don't think I'm that cheerful!"

"You kidding me? Your smile spreads joy to the others like a freaking virus!"

"I don't know if take that as a compliment…" Star told to herself. "Anyways, you cant just steal the joy from others like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because the other ones need that joy as well. I was trying to cheer up my friend that was really sad, and you were just sucking all the joy from him! That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, girl. Now if you excuse me, I am feeling more joy generating up there!" The Joy Sucker said while pointing at Marco's room. "Guess your friend just made your job easier!" The joy sucker opened his mouth and started to suck the joy out of Marco. The yellow light known as joy came out of the house and was swallowed by the Joy Sucker.

"That's it! I want you away from my house!" Star shouted angrily at him.

"What?! You can't do that, girl!"

"You can't also do that! And if you're going to keep doing it anyway, then you should leave! Now get out of here before I give you a not enjoyable beat up!" Star told while threating the little man.

"Alright, alright! No need for violence, I know when I'm not welcomed!" The little man turned around and walked away. "It's not like there's no more joy to suck in the town!" He said before leaving the Butterfly residence.

"And don't come back!" Star shouted at him before entering her house.

…

The next day in school.

Star was walking towards her classroom with Marco jumping happily by her side.

"Hey Marco, why so happy?" Star asked with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know! I just woke up like this!" Marco replied with a smile as well.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Marco." Star said while entering to the classroom with Marco jumping behind her.

"Good morning, wonderful classmates!" Marco greeted cheerfully to his classmates.

Everyone stared confused at the happy Marco, including Star.

"And good morning to you too, Miss Trollnick!" Marco told to Miss Skullnick.

"How did you call me?" Miss Skullnick asked a little confused.

"Trollnick! Because you are a -" Marco was interrupted by Star.

"A wonderful teacher! Yes, that's why!"

"Oh really?" Miss Skullnick asked with sarcasm.

"Really!" Star replied quickly.

"It's not for that, Star. You know as well as I that is because I turn her in– Mmph!"

Star quickly covered Marco's mouth with her hand. "Sorry, Miss Skullnick. He's just really tired! Let me take him to the nursery for you!" Star pulled Marco out of the classroom. "Excuse us!" She said cheerfully with a smile while closing the door.

Everyone in the classroom tried their best to not to laugh. Marco suddenly change of mood caught everyone off guard.

"Marco, what was that?!" Star asked her friend a little concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Marco asked happily.

"You almost tell everyone about your magic and how you transformed Skullnick into a troll!"

"Oh right! I totally forgot about keeping my magic as a secret, sorry! And speaking of magic…" Marco retrieved his wand out of his backpack. "Do you wanna see some magic?"

"Marco, NO!"

"Marco, YES!" Marco aimed his wand upwards.

Star grabbed Marco's arm and put it down. "Are you crazy?!"

"No as far as I know! Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Star asked before she started to hear laughter coming from inside the classroom. She approached the door and the entire class came out of the classroom while laughing before she could even grab the door knob.

"Hey! Where are you going?! The class isn't over yet!" Miss Skullnick yelled at them.

"What the heck happened?!" Star asked.

"It doesn't matter! Let's join them!" Marco pulled her by the arm.

…

Everyone in the school was having fun, filling themselves with joy.

The bullies and nerds were having fun together, leaving their differences apart.

The teachers were trying to control the situation at first. But the students' joy spread on them as well, joining them into the party. Except for Miss Skullnick, she was as grumpy as always.

Star and Marco were sharing the fun with the entire school as well.

"This is so much fun! Why it hasn't been like this since I arrived?" Marco asked to his friend.

"Who cares? Just let it flow! What do you think folks? Am I right or what?" Star shouted for everyone to know with a great smile on her lit up face.

Everyone agreed cheerfully to Star's statement. The people started to shout as well.

"Yeah! This is the funniest thing ever!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Let's party with the entire town!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's make this party last forever!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's burn down this dump we call school!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait, what?!" Star asked surprised.

"I have a better idea! Let's just party on the entire town until there's nothing left and then we can move on to the next one!"

"Yeah!"

"WHAT?!" Star exclaimed surprised.

"And then the next state!"

"And the next country!"

"And the next continent!"

"And then the entire world!"

"And then the entire dimension!" Marco shouted excited.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered in agreement.

Star grabbed Marco from the arm and dragged him out of the school.

"Marco, what are you thinking?!"

"I don't know!"

"What's happening to you?! You are not like this! You are the Safe Prince, not the Dimensional Partier!"

"Sorry, but weren't you the one telling me to just flow with it?"

"What got into you all of a sudden?! I mean, I love to see my friends to be happy! But this is insane!"

"Sorry, I can't help it! I'm just filled with joy right now!"

"Joy?" A sudden flashback came to Star's mind.

* * *

"You kidding me? Your smile spreads joy to the others like a freaking virus!"

* * *

Star gasped in realization. "Of course! That's the problem!" Star said while running into the town.

"Have fun while solving your problem!" Marco shouted while waving at her. "For now, I'm just going to set some fireworks!" Marco told to himself while retrieving his wand out of his backpack and entering the school.

…

"Mr. Joy Sucker, where are you? I need to talk to you!" Star shouted through the streets of Echo Creek. Searching for that little man. But found a sad Jeremy in the park instead.

"Jeremy?" Star asked.

"Oh… Hey, Star…" He greeted softly.

"Are you… feeling alright?" Star asked a little confused.

"It doesn't matter…" Jeremy replied.

Star was about to leave, but she couldn't leave Jeremy like that. She felt bad for him.

"Aww… Come on, Jeremy. I can't stand seeing anyone like that, not even you. Why don't you just cheer up?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because today's a beautiful day! You should be playing happy with this nice weather!"

"The weather is normal, just like the day…" Jeremy look up to the sky and gasped in amazement.

Star looked up and watched a bunch of fireworks decorating the sky. They didn't look like any kind of fireworks she has ever seen.

"Look at those cool fireworks! They are amazing!" Jeremy said while cheering up.

Star turned around to see Jeremys smile disappearing when a yellow light came out of his face and flew away from there.

"I have to go now! See ya around!" Star shouted while running behind the light.

"Sure… Whatever…"

…

The yellow light guide Star under a bridge that helped people to cross the lake. She followed it until she reached the little man, sitting sadly while swallowing the little amount of Jeremy's joy.

"There you are!" Star told to the little man.

"Hmm…? Oh, is you. What do you want for me now? To leave your dimension to prevent the "joy stealing" crime I am making? Is that it?"

"No, no, no! I'm here to ask for… your help…" Star said nervously.

"Oh, so now you want my help! After you just, literally, kicked me out of your life! But now you want me to help you! Well, guess what, I don't need your friends' joy anymore. Now I've got this guy that doesn't mind me to take some of their joy, isn't that right, boy?" The little man asked the little mouse on his side.

"Look, I really, really, really, really, sorry about what I said, I didn't thought it clearly. The situation is starting to get out of control and I need your help to fix this…"

The both of them stayed quite, looking at each other. You couldn't hear even the mouse's squeak.

"Please…?" Star whispered to the little man.

The little man looked at her and let out a sigh. "Fine, you win."

"So… you'll help me?"

"Sure! Besides, I am the most overjoyed when you talked to your friends and make them to smile!"

"Thank you, Mr. Joy Sucker!"

"Please, just call me Joey. Now lead the way!" Joey grabbed the little mouse by his side and stood up.

Star and Joey started to run to the school.

…

"Holly Joy!" Joey exclaimed when they arrived at the school.

Everyone was going crazy all around. The school was a complete joyful chaos.

"Do you think you can suck all the excess of joy out of them?" Star asked.

"You kidding? I was literally born for this!" Joey opened his mouth and started to suck all the excess of joy of all the people there.

The air was filled with all those yellow lights that were being swallowed by the little joy sucker that was floating in the air while draining all the joy. When Joey was done, everybody was back to normal.

"Um… Dudes, what were we doing?"

"Weren't we partying…?"

"And someone knows why?"

Everyone remain silent.

"Alright everyone! The party is over! Time for you to get back to you classes now!" The principal Skeeves ordered.

Everyone walked directly to their classrooms.

The nerds ran away from the mad bullies.

The teachers gained back the control of the situation, making Skullnick the most overjoyed teacher amongst all the others.

Star let out a sigh of relieve when she saw all her friends going back to be their normal selves again.

"Well, guess my job here is done for now!" Joey exclaimed.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay?" Star asked surprised.

"Of course I am! I'm just going to hide in the top of a random tree with Jolly!"

"Jolly?"

"My new pet, Jolly the mouse!" Joey said while putting Jolly into his hand and started to pet him.

"Aww… It's so cute!" Star said while petting it as well.

"Well, farewell for now, girl!"

"See ya later, Joey!" Star bid farewell to the little man as he walked away. "Everyone is getting to the classrooms now, I should probably go to and met up with… Oh no…" A sudden realization came to Star. "Where's Marco?"

…

In the top of the roof of the school. Marco was standing up in the middle of the beat up Ludo's army, with Ludo looking jaw dropped from behind his army.

"…How'd I did that?" Marco asked to himself.

The sudden rang of the bell called Marcos attention.

"Well, looks like it's time to go back to classes now." Marco grabbed his backpack from the floor and left the place without saying goodbye.

Ludo stayed there for a moment in quiet. "…Teenagers… I don't get them… One moment they are happily giving my army the beat up of their lives, and the next one they just calmly go away…" Ludo opened a portal using his scissors. "Come on everyone… I think we had enough for today…" Ludo said while entering the portal followed by all his monsters.

…

During the dinner, in the Butterfly's house.

"And tell me, how was your day at school?" Mrs. Butterfly asked to Star and Marco.

"It was… great?" Marco said a little doubtful.

"It was?" Mr. Butterfly asked.

"Yeah! It was great, and I made a new friend!" Star said happily.

"Really?" Marco asked.

"Yes, I did! His name is Joey and he helped me to fix a little problem I had today!" Star replied.

"That's wonderful, darling! Always making new friends, that's what I like of you the most!" Her dad told to her daughter proudly.

"Thanks dad!"

"Perhaps, you could invite him someday?" Mrs. Butterfly asked.

"Nah, he does not want to visit our house yet. But he lives really near, so maybe I could go and visit him sometime." Star replied to her mother.

"Alright, if you say so."

Everyone finished their dinner and made their ways to their rooms. After some time, everyone was asleep, except Star. She stood up and go outside the house to find a certain tree.

"Hey, Joey!" Star whispered.

The little man descend from the tree. "What do you want, girl? You need me to suck more joy?" Joey asked.

"I've got something for you!" Star went to a nearby bush with Joey following her. "Ta-da!" Star exclaimed while slightly pushing the bushes away, showing a big hole in the ground.

"What's this?"

"This is a hole I used to eat candies without my parents noticing it! I move some pillows and blankets for you! There's also some food from the dinner and cookies too!"

"…You're giving me a home?"

"Of course! I can't let any of my friends to be sleeping into a tree. I know that this isn't too much as well, but it's something temporal before the real thing is ready!"

"The real thing?"

"You will see it soon, I think. Anyways, good night Joey! See ya tomorrow!" Star said while entering the house again.

The Joy Sucker and Jolly entered the hole to check it. "It sure is more deep and big that I expected in here! She even left a candle lit up for us!" He walked deeper until he found the place with all the blankets and pillows with a large sign hanging around, a little chocolate cake laying in the middle of the "room."

"THANKS!" was written with bright yellow paint.


	8. Magical Wand Quest

Magical Wand Quest.

A peaceful day in the Butterfly's house.

"Alright, once more." Marco told to himself. He aimed his wand at one destroyed pot. "Rethornios Lai- AH!"

A sudden call from Marco's mirror startled him. The spell came out and embrace the pot in a green light, erasing it from existence. Marco looked shocked at the result of his spell. He came back to his senses and walked towards the portrait of his parents and retire it to look at the mirror.

"PONY HEAD." Was the name appearing in the mirror's crystal.

"Ugh… Star, you have a call!"

Star was standing in front of the mirror in no time. "Thanks Marco! You can leave now, I can handle this." Star said excusing her friend.

"But this is my room!"

"But this is a girls' thing, now get out!"

"And where am I supposed to go?"

"You can go to my room if you want, just don't make a mess!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going now!" Marco said while closing the door.

"Answer please!" Star told to the mirror. The mirror connected the signal.

"Hey, B-Fly!" Pony Head greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Pony! How have you been?"

"I have been doing great! What about you?"

"Same, thanks!"

…

Marco walked to Star's room.

"Alright, let's see what I can do here." Marco opened the door and watched with horror at the room.

It was the definition of mess itself. Stuff glued in the ceiling and scattered in the floor, different headbands laying all over the bed, lots of drawing and paintings hanging in the wall and her desk full of unfinished homeworks.

"Alright, time to get busy!" Marco told to himself while casting a gas mask and a pair of gloves on himself before entering the room.

…

"Hahahaha! B-Fly, you are hilarious!" Pony head exclaimed through her laughter.

"Why? All I did was put three wild possums on her locker! Besides, I needed to use my new freshly bought pink paint in something worth it! Don't you think?"

"Definitely! Hey, speaking of buying, have you visited Quest Buy yet?"

"Quest Buy?" Star asked curious.

"You haven't?! You don't know what are you missing, B-Fly!"

"What's that?"

"It's, like, the most awesome store EVER! They literally have everything in the universe in that place!"

"Everything?!" Star asked excitedly.

"Everything! There's nothing they can't possibly have!"

"That's so cool! I would like to visit that place! Imagine all the stuff I could buy!" A sudden realization came to Star. "Hey, do I need gold or something like that to buy things there?"

"Don't worry about that, B-Fly! Those guys accept all kinds of money! Even your filthy earth money would work to pay!"

"Nice! In that case, maybe I would go later! Imagine all the different things I could buy…" Star gasped excitedly in realization.

"Hey, what's up? Is everything alright, B-Fly?"

"Pony, I have to go! I'm going to Quest Buy, right now!" Star told happily to her friend.

"That's my girl! See ya later!"

"Bye!" Star said before ending the call. She ran directly to her room and opened the door. "Marco!"

"Hey Star, done already?"

"Marco, Marco, Marco! We need to go to… to…" Star looked around her room. "W... Marco…?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to my room…?" Star asked confused.

"I cleaned it up. You're welcome." Marco said proudly.

All the stuff that was lying in the floor was now carefully organized in the top of a table that Marco created with his wand. The headbands were perfectly accommodated in the head of the bed. The draws and paintings were perfect angled.

"Marco, I told you to not make a mess!"

"Mess? Excuse me, but your room was so messy that it could have been confused with the cave of a goblin or a troll. I organize it in a way that you can always find your stuff in the place it is meant to be."

"But it was my organized mess! Wait, never mind this, we've got more urgent things to attend!"

"We do?" Marco asked surprised.

"Yes we do! Where are my dimensional scissors?"

"Those are on your desk, alongside your unfinished homework."

"You had the time to disorganize my organized mess and not to do my homework?" Star said, mocking, to her friend.

"I'm not doing your homework for you!"

Star grabbed her scissors from the desk. "Whatever!" She walked to her bed and removed the sheets. She opened a little hole that was on the mattress side and retrieve a bunch of money from it. "Alright! Are you ready to go, Marco?" She asked while filling her little purse with the bunch of money.

"Go where exactly?"

"To Quest Buy!" Star said while opening the portal with her dimensional scissors.

"Star, you know I can't leave Earth."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can! Let me show you!" Star pulled Marco with her into the portal.

The portal closed itself when the two of them went through. Star and Marco appeared in the middle of the Quest Buy dimension.

"See? What did I told you?" Star said smiling.

"Star! You know I can't leave Earth, and the first thing you do is to drag me out of it?!"

"Correction. You MUSN'T leave Earth, but that doesn't mean you CAN'T!"

Marco was about to argue with his friend but he stopped himself to think about Star's statement carefully. "I can't argue with that…"

"I won! Star one, Marco zero!" Star said happily.

"Anyways, could you tell me why are we here?"

"We are here to buy a magical wand for me!"

"…What?" Marco asked confused.

"What you heard! I want to buy a magical wand like yours!" Star said while jumping excitedly.

"Wow, wow, wow. Star, calm down. From where did you get that crazy idea?"

"Hey, my idea is not crazy. Pony told me that they got, literally, everything in the universe here. So why not a magical wand?"

"Because my wand has been in my family for generations. It's not something that my parents just bought for me! I'm pretty sure that Pony Head was just exaggerating like she always does."

"You may be right about Pony exaggerating, but how can you be so sure about not being wands for sale?"

"Look, I don't know much about Quest Buy, it's actually my first time here. But if I know anything about it, is that they don't have wands for sale."

"What makes you so sure?"

"For starters…"

"We will never know if we don't search for them!" Star said while walking away into a random direction.

Marco let out a sigh and followed Star.

…

"Hurry up and find it out already!" Ludo yelled to his monsters.

They were all scattered around their shopping cart. The giraffe monster approached slowly at the cart and tried to leave something in it.

"Don't try to sneak anything in the cart!" Ludo yelled while snatching the little box from his monster's hand. "Giraffro? What the heck is this?!" Ludo yelled while throwing away the hair product.

Bearicorn sneaked from behind and tried to leave a little pink dress in the cart.

"What did I just said?!"

"Aww… But you will look so cute in it!" Bearicorn said.

"Silence, we are only here to get a peak sharpener! It keeps my peak nice and clean!" Ludo said while showing his "perfect?" smile.

Ludo approached to one of the sloths of the store.

Bearicorn used the opportunity to leave the little pink dress in the cart without Ludo's noticing.

…

"Look at all this stuff!" Star exclaimed happily while walking around the store.

"Look at all this mess!" Marco said a little annoyed. "How do you even find anything here?!"

"You can't!" A little goblin said behind them, calling their attention. "This place is a mess! Is organized in a very ancient system! So ancient that not even the founders remember it! I have been here, ages, trying to decode it!" The little goblin sat down in the floor. "…"

"Alright… Good Luck with that, Mr. Little Green Man!" Star said while jumping away happily.

"An ancient system, huh?" Marco told to himself.

"Marco!" Star shouted.

Marco walked towards his friend. "What is it, Star?"

"I found it!" Star shouted happily while pointing at a little pink winged wand that had a golden star incrusted in the center. It was almost buried in a pile of dimensional teddies. "And it looks exactly like your wand when I grab it!"

"What?! How is that even possible?!" Marco exclaimed surprised.

"Don't stay stunned there! Let's go for my wand!" Star grabbed him from the arm and started to run while pulling her friend.

"S-S-Star! Let go! I can run for myself!" Marco yelled at her.

"Okey!" Star said before letting go his arm while still running.

Marco lost the balance and fall to the floor. He slipped through the floor until he stopped in front of Star.

"Wow Marco, I didn't knew you run like that in Meowni!" Star said mocking.

"I hate you sometimes…"

"Come on, even you know that isn't true!" Star helped her friend to stand up. "Now let's go and grab my wand!" Star said while pushing apart the dimensional teddies, searching for the wand.

"I still can't believe they actually have wands for sales!" Marco said while approaching at his friend.

"Hey, help me here. I don't find…"

"Hey boss, look at this! Can we keep it?" Bearicorn said while rising a dimensional teddy bear in the air.

"How many times I have to say it? We're only here for my peak sharpener!" Ludo yelled.

Star looked at the teddy dimensional bear in Bearicorn's hand… claws. The little wings of the wand could be seen from inside the teddy.

"Hey, that's mine!" Star shouted at him.

All the monsters turned to see Star.

"Will you look at that, it seems like Quest Buy really has everything you need!" Ludo exclaimed.

"See? Told ya Pony wasn't exaggerating… this time!" Star told to Marco.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked.

"This dude obviously got tired of trying to steal your wand and came here to buy one! But now he's gonna try to buy it before me…" Star looked at the teddy. "Hey, could you give me that teddy, teddy bear man? I mean… It's not like if you're going to buy it… Your little boss already said…"

"Bearicorn, give me that teddy bear, now." Ludo ordered.

Bearicorn stood confused between Star and Ludo. They both were glaring at each other, waiting for the other's first move.

A sudden shirt came flying through the air and knocked off the teddy bear with the wand inside, far away from them. The teddy bear ended up in the middle of the booby traps department.

"Yeah, this shirt canon will do the trick!" A goblin told to the sloth that was attending him.

"GET THAT TEDDY BEAR!" Ludo yelled. His monsters started to run towards the teddy bear.

"Come on Marco!" Star and Marco started to run towards the teddy bear as well.

"Star, go ahead and get the wand! I'll distract them!" Marco told to Star while running.

"Alrighty!" Star ran near a skateboard aisle. She grabbed one and started to ride it towards the teddy bear as the skateboard left a hearts trace on its path. She quickly got the lead of the race for the wand.

Marco speed up towards the monsters and advantaged them. "Royal Blast!" Marco knocked out Big Chicken out of thin air. He kept running. "Ice Snail Saliva Road!" The entire aisle was covered in Ice Snail saliva, making the monsters to slip on the floor.

Buff Frog managed to jump all the way behind Marco, avoiding the slippery path. Buff Frog resumed quickly the pursuit.

"Hey, come back here!" Marco yelled at him. His path got blocked by Big Chicken. The Ice Snail Saliva spell went off real quick and the monsters were now surrounding him. "Hey… No hard feelings about that spell… right?"

The monsters launched themselves at him.

"MYSTICAL RUNAWAY!" Marco shouted in desperation. A yellow light embrace him and made him disappear from the place.

The monsters collide with each other.

…

Star entered the booby traps department. The traps initiated to function the moment she entered. Flamethrowers launching fire behind her, almost reaching the skateboard. Giant spikes balls started to roll all around the department, she managed to dodge all of them. She was about to enter a mine field when suddenly, she felt someone on her back.

"Marco?! How did you get here?!" Star yelled at Marco that was now holding onto Star.

"I don't know!"

"Classic Marco!"

"Slow down, you're going to fast!"

Some mines exploded near the skateboard. The explosions woke up a guardian tree headed dragon that started to pursuit them.

"You still want me to slow down?!"

"Rocket Plosion!" Marco shouted while aiming his wand at the dragon behind them, a bunch of flames came out of the wand, speeding them far away from there.

They quickly left the three headed dragon behind, crossed the mine field and got right past the dart corridor.

"Woo-Hoo! This is awesome! Why you don't do this kinda things more often?" Star asked to her friend.

"R-R-R-R-R…"

"What are you saying? I can't make a lick of sense to your mewman language!"

"RAMP!" Marco shouted while pointing at the way in front of them.

A ramp followed by a lake of lava was laying on the path ahead of them.

Star gasped in surprised.

"Star, stop this thing now!"

"I can't, your rocket wand is too much for me to handle!" They started to get to the ramp real quick. "Brace yourself!"

Marco, unconsciously, casted a pair of helmets over their heads.

"Really?" Star asked before launching the skateboard was launched through the air using the ramp. The two of them were screaming and flying above the lava lake.

The skateboard landed in the lava lake, being slowly consumed by it. Star and Marco had a rough landing on the other side of the lava lake.

"Phew… That was close… What'd you say, Marco?"

"Why hanging out with you always hurts so much…?"

"Come on, don't be such a cry baby! That land wasn't that tough!"

"You're just saying that because of the helmet I gave you, and because you landed on me, again…"

Star looked down and saw herself sitting on Marco. "Ops, sorry. Are you alright?" Star asked while helping her friend to stood up.

"Yes, I think."

"Good, now let's go grab my future new wand before the little guy does it!" Star said before starting running towards the teddy bear.

The teddy bear was grabbed by a little gargoyle girl.

"What?! How did she get it first?!" Star asked surprised.

"Star, look behind her." Marco said while pointing at the alternate entrance of the department.

"Oh…"

The little gargoyle waved at them and leave from the department with the wand and the teddy bear.

"And here I thought this was gonna be easy." Star and Marco began to follow the little girl, but their way got blocked by Ludo and his army. "Too easy…"

"Distract them while I go for my wand!" Ludo ordered while getting away with the help of the bat monster.

The monsters began to attack the two teenagers.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Star yelled at the monsters while rushing at them.

Marco aimed his wand at Star. "Giantical Star!" A string of light reach Star and a big light star embrace her, increasing her size and strenght.

The giant Star charged against the monsters, making her way through them. She ran right out of the department, searching for the wand.

Marco rush his way to the exit and blocked it with a magical invisible wall. But just like the last time, Buff Frog managed to get through the exit before Marco could close it.

"Hey, stop right there!" Marco shouted while running towards him.

…

Ludo was flying around the store, searching for the little girl that had the wand.

"Where's the little brat with my wand?! This is almost as annoying as those incompetent monsters of mine! Or maybe even more annoying than that hyperactive…"

"Lil' Ol'udo!" A voice called out with a rhythmical tone.

Ludo turned around furiously at the voice. "DON'T CALL me… that…" Ludo stayed perplex while looking at the giant Star quickly approaching at him.

"Guess who earned her Big Girl Body!" Star said with a gigantic smile on her gigantic face.

Ludo let out a scream before starting to fly away from her.

Star rushed her way towards the little monster and caught him with one of her hands.

"Gotcha! Now, what should I do with you? Oh, I know!"

Star reached out for Ludo's cart. Ludo stayed petrified in Star's hand. Star grabbed a pink dress from the cart and put it on Ludo.

"Look at how cute you are!"

"Hey, quit it!"

Star grabbed a teddy bird that was as small as Ludo. "Now, you can kiss the groom!" She said while pushing Ludo and the teddy together.

A light began to embrace Star, it slowly returned her to her normal size again.

"Aw come on! I wasn't done yet!" Star said before letting out a sigh. "Classic Marco magic…" She told to herself.

Ludo approached at her laughing. "Hahaha! Where's your Big Girl Body now?"

Star delivered a quick kick to Ludo, sending him flying against an aisle. "Right on your face, Lil' Ol'udo."

A light laugh was heard from behind her, she turned around and saw the little girl with the teddy bear. She was in a shopping cart in the middle of the quick sands department.

"Are you kidding me?" Star told to herself.

Buff Frog jumped above her and ran directly towards the little gargoyle.

"Oh no you don't!" Star shouted at him as she began to run behind him. Suddenly, Star felt how she began to float into the air. She looked down to see herself above Cloudy.

"Go and get it!" Marco shouted at her.

"Thanks Marco!" Star sat down in Cloudy. "Follow that frog, Cloudy!"

"As you wish, Star." Cloudy said cheerfully before speeding up, pursuing Buff Frog.

Buff Frog started to jump above the quick sands while entering the department.

Star floated above the quick sands with the help of Cloudy, while Marco was trying his best to hit Buff Frog with a Royal Blast.

Star and Buff Frog were approaching at full speed to the shopping cart. A big winged monster landed in front of the cart, dad gargoyle arrived with his daughter. Star and Buff Frog stopped right in the spot.

"What's up, sweetie? Did you miss daddy?" The big winged monster asked the little girl. The little girl spread her little wings and jumped to her father arms, dropping the teddy bear into the closest quick sand. The teddy was quickly dragged down by the sand.

The little girl let out a light cry.

"What's the matter? You wanted that teddy bear you dropped? Don't worry, daddy will get it for you!"

The girl's father jumped inside the quick sand with her daughter climbed on his back and made his way downwards.

Star and Buff Frog exchange looks before jumping into the quick sands as well. Star left Cloudy behind, that was absorbed by Marco's wand seconds later.

"Oh no, no way I'm jumping in there!" Marco told to himself while looking at a near elevator with a map of the shop right next to it. "You might be here? Really?"

…

The quick sands dropped them into the music box department. A ton of different music boxes were surrounding them. All of the music boxes started to play their own melody as soon as they arrived.

The bear was in the top of a white box at the end of the room.

The three of them started to run towards it before being stopped by one sloth.

"Shhh…" The sloth said quietly while pointing at a sign.

"DON'T WAKE UP THE PUPPETS!" was written with red letters on the sign.

Buff Frog and the gargoyle began to tip-toe their way to the Teddy Bear. But Star didn't understood the warning and kept running.

"Finally!" Star shouted with glee while raising the teddy into the air with a victory pose.

All the music of the boxes suddenly stopped.

The monsters stayed immobile in the place while the sloth ran away from the place.

"What's the matter, afraid of my new-?"

A sudden sound came out from behind Star, startling her a little. She turned around to see a little clown puppet coming out of the white box. "Oh, it was you little friend! Please don't scare me like that! I'm usually pretty easy to scare, especially with clowns!"

Star closed her eyes while patting the puppet's head. The puppet began to slowly grow.

"But you look really cute to be... a..."

Star looked up and saw the now big clown puppet gazing at her. The clown changed its smiley face for a mad face and showed some fangs coming out of his mouth. The box changed to black.

"CLOWN!" Star shouted before running away.

The monsters did the same when all the other puppets began to rise as well. The three of them were running and screaming towards the exit, except the girl, she was laughing at the puppets while being carried by her father.

...

"I finally got to the right department." Marco told to himself while arriving at the music box department through the elevator. "Now I only have to find-"

"AAAAHHH!"

Marco was interrupted by Star's scream. Star was running towards the elevator alongside Buff Frog and the gargoyle. The whole music box department was chasing them.

"What the-?!"

Marco was interrupted once again when the three of them tackled him into the elevator.

Buff Frog pressed frenetically the buttons to get the elevator moving. The elevator started to move just in time for them to escape.

"Star! Not so tight!" Marco told to his friend. She was hugging him, almost squeezing him.

"Clowns… clowns everywhere…" Star said with an unsteady voice and trembling.

Marco let out a sigh. "There, there. No more clowns here." Marco said while patting her head. "Hey, where's the teddy?"

The elevator door opened and the teddy fall outside.

"There." Star said while looking at it.

Everyone launched themselves at the teddy and started to fight for it.

"Gimme!" Star shouted.

"The wand is Master's Ludo!"

"Teddy!" The little gargoyle cried.

"Don't worry sweety, I will win it for you!"

"Get me out of here!" Marco demanded.

Everyone was pushing aside and trying to grab the teddy. The fight ceased when from the teddy, a pink winged circular thing fall in the floor, showing the golden star incrusted in the middle. The circular object opened itself, showing a little star shaped mirror inside of it.

Everyone went silent.

"W… What… happened? Did the wand just broke?"

Marco stood up and inspected the artifact. "Star, this is not a wand."

"What?!"

"This is just a portable dimensional mirror. It's like your cellphones back on Earth, just that you can call between dimensions with this."

"So this was waste of time!" Buff Frog exclaimed angrily while he stood up.

"Sorry, but yes. This was all a waste of time."

"It was not worth fighting for that." Buff Frog said while walking away.

"Hey, aren't you gonna try to steal Marco's wand?" Star asked while pointing at Marco.

"Star, shut up…" Marco said a little annoyed.

"By myself? No thanks. I do not stand a chance against you two, so I am just leaving, for now." Buff Frog said before hopping its way out of there.

"So, no wand?"

"I told you before, Star."

"Augh… I guess Pony was exaggerating after all…" Star withdrew her dimensional scissors from her little Cloudy purse. "Come on, Marco… Let's go home…" Star said while entering the portal.

"Coming!" Marco said while giving a sack of gold to one of the sloths.

"Thanks for buying on Quest Buy, hope to see you again, or not." The sloth told to Marco before he left.

…

Star was on her bed, lying over her belly while looking sad at the wall.

Marco was looking at her from outside the room. He felt bad for his friend and decided to go for advice with the most truthful being he knew about on planet Earth.

"Greetings, I came here to ask you some of your time to give me advice. You see, one dear friend of mine is really sad and I want to help her to feel better, but I don't know how I am supposed to do so. So please, give me the answer to this question, Master Tebee." Marco pressed the button of the T.V. to turn it on.

"… _And totally CHILL YOU OUT!"_

…

Star was still lying sadly on her bed when a knock was heard on her door.

"Who's there…?"

No reply.

Star stood up from the bed and went to her door. "I said, who's there?"

There was no one in the corridor.

Star looked around the corridor before looking at the floor. There was a little gift box in front of her feet.

"Huh? What is this?" Star lift the box and entered with it to her room. A note was attached to the box.

"Hey, Star.

I'm sorry about what happened in Quest Buy, you only wanted to buy a wand for yourself. But we found out that there were no wands on sale there.

But you know what, I managed to find it for you. I managed to find a wand just for you!

I know it's not magical, but it's a start.

Hope you like it!

Marco."

"A wand? Really?" Star said curious while opening the box.

Inside, a Banagic Wand with her name written on it was waiting her.

Star grabbed the Banagic Wand and smiled.

...

Marco yawned as he woke up. He stood up and looked surprised at his room.

It was made an entire mess. Everything was out of place, there were things hanging around in the walls and the ceiling, a note was attached to his Jam Jams.

"Dear Marco:

Now were even!

Enjoy your organized mess!

Star."

"Seriously?" He was going to Star's room to ask her about the gift.

A little bowl of yellow ice cream placed on his table answered his question.

Marco approached the little bowl and saw a note on its side.

"Happy 59th Day on Earth, by the way!"

Marco let out a sigh and casted some gloves and cleaning stuff with his wand. A sudden ringing sound stopped him. He looked up and saw his mirror glued to the ceiling.

"PONY HEAD."

"...Ignore."


	9. Butterfly Family Vacation

Butterfly Family Vacation.

"Happy Anniversary!" Marco greeted to his parents through the mirror.

"Thanks Marco, we are so happy that you remembered." The queen thanked to her son.

"How could I forget? It has been like a tradition to me for years!"

"Yes, we know. We're sorry that you can't be here with us this year." The king apologized.

"It's alright, I know I can't leave Earth during my training. But I didn't wanted to leave you empty handed, so I send Tom with some gifts I bought on Earth for you! I hope you like them!" Marco smiled.

"Aww, thanks Marco. You shouldn't have bothered." Her mother thanked him while returning the smile.

"You know that these kinda things doesn't bother me at all. Anyways, Tom should be there soon to deliver your gifts."

"Thank you again, son." Her father said cheerfully.

"It was nothing. Enjoy your free day!"

"Have a nice day too!" The queen said before ending the call.

"You did it again Marco Diaz, you did it again." Marco told proud of himself.

"Marco, breakfast is ready." Mrs. Butterfly called from the first floor.

"I'm on my way!" Marco said while making his way downstairs.

"SURPRISE!" Marco was greeted by the Butterfly's. "Happy Sixty day on Earth, Marco!"

"Thank you, you shouldn't have... Wait a second..." Marco dodged a flying piece of cake that came from upstairs. "Not this time!" Marco exclaimed happily before a second piece of cake landed on his face.

"SURPRISE!" Star descend happily from the stairs and hug her friend. "HAPPY SIXTY DAY ON EARTH, MARCO!"

Everyone remain silent.

A light chuckle that turned into a light laugh broke the silence.

"Alright, you got me." Marco said while cleaning the cake from his face.

"See, mom? I told ya this will work!"

"Star, you didn't told me anything about your bakery surprise…" Mrs. Butterfly said.

"What? Dad didn't told ya?" Star asked while looking at her dad.

"Ops, I knew I was forgetting something yesterday." Mr. Butterfly said with a nervous laugh.

…

"M.C.C. unit A here. Base, you copy me?"

"Affirmative."

"We are arriving at the area where that energy was last detected, we should be there in a matter of minutes."

"Understood. You know your mission, don't you?"

"Identified the source of the energy and retrieve it. Destroy it if necessary."

"We're counting on you, don't betray your country."

"I won't, sir."

"Base, out."

The call ended.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad for your first time." The copilot told to the man on his side.

"I know, right?" The pilot started to giggle before letting out a full laughter. "I'm so excited! I can barely believe it! Can you believe it? My first, in charge, mission!"

"Eyes on the path, pal."

"Oh yes, sorry. I'm just too excited to stay focused!"

"I'm excited too, but I prefer to save my energy."

"You are always saving your energy!"

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"You're calling me lazy?"

"Yes I am! You are always doing nothing! At least you are responsible enough to take your job seriously, but why do you have to be so lazy?"

"Is mystery." The man let out a chuckle.

The pilot let out a sigh. "Well, at least I managed to put you as second in charge. It'll be great to receive some advanced tips from an old pro!"

"That's fine with me, y'know, I don't know if I could even handle a chat like that one you just had. With all the formality and the fancy words."

"I know what you mean! I was having a really bad time trying to stay calmed while talking to the boss."

"See? That's what I mean! I could not be that serious while talking to the boss and you know it!"

"Yes, I do. Well, we are almost there, so prepare the scanner."

"Way ahead of you." The copilot told while turning on the scanner in his hands.

"What do you think it could be the source of the energy?"

"I dunno, we'll have to wait n' see."

…

"That's the source?!" The one in charge shouted while watching Miss Skullnick walking around the streets.

"Nah, don't freak out about her… him? …Don't freak out about it. That is not the source."

"How do you know?"

"Years of experience can say it. And the same years can say that if we get a little portion of whatever that thing is, our job will be a lot easier."

"Alright." The one in charge inhale deeply. "Here I go!"

…

"Good job, man in charge." The second in charge told while receiving a little bunch of red hair and putting it into the scanner.

"It wasn't that hard, that thing was dropping hair all over the place!"

"And thanks to that, our job just got a lot easier." The second in charge said while looking at the coordinates showed in the scanner.

…

"Let's party!" Star shouted happily while dragging Marco to the table. "What can I get for you, my best and favorite friend?" Star asked Marco with a big smile on her face.

"I don't know… Maybe some cake, without being launch to my face this time." Marco told to his friend.

"Alrighty! One piece of cake coming!" Star shouted happily while running to the kitchen.

"Meanwhile, I'll get the milk." Marco said while going to the fridge for the milk. He served milk into the glasses placed on the table.

"Here it is, one nice piece of cake!" Star said while putting the plate on Marco's seat.

"Thank you." Marco thanked his friend while sitting down. He didn't started to eat until everyone was in the table.

During the breakfast, something got Star's attention. In the corner of her eye, she saw something floating in front the window. She looked at the window and saw a little blue butterfly flying outside.

"Be right back!" Star said while standing up from the table. She opened the window. "Hello!" She said while waving at the butterfly that flew away until it reached a black car that was parked in front of the house.

A black car parked with two clearly visible men sitting in the inside. The both of them were wearing black suits and one of them was watching the house, but he turn around as soon as Star looked at them.

"Hello, very suspicious looking men! …Wait a minute…" Star gasped with realization.

"How has been your time here on Earth, Marco? You have been living here for almost two months now." Mrs. Butterfly asked.

"Yeah, boy. Tell us how you have been feeling while living with our family!" Mr. Butterfly asked cheerfully.

"Well, I think-"

"MARCO!" Star shouted, interrupting Marco.

"What's the matter, Star?" Her mother asked softly.

"We gotta go, like, right now!" Star said while shaking her arms in the air.

"Why the sudden haste, darling?" Her father asked.

Star turned around at the window, she looked at the men walking directly to the house. She rushed to the window and covered it quickly with the curtain. "No time to explain!" Star retrieved her scissors and opened a portal.

…

"Hey, look at this!" The man in charge said while stopping in front of the Butterfly's door.

"Holy, that's a lot of energy that appeared all of a sudden!"

"We have to get there, now!" The man said while retrieving a gun.

"Hold your horses, Twenty Four!"

"Why?!"

"Are you seriously going to enter with a gun in there? Look at all this energy and use your logic for god's sake!"

"But, what am I supposed to do then?"

"…Nothing, apparently."

"What?"

"Look at this, the source and the great amount of energy just disappeared."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. The only thing that I know is that our job here is done, for now. We better go and report what happened to the boss."

"But what about the source?"

"Don't you worry, my pal. If it comes back..." The man retrieved the scanner and showed it to him. "We'll be the first ones to know."

...

Meanwhile, on Mewni.

"Star, why'd you bring us here?!" Marco asked surprised.

"Because the freaking F.B.I. or C.I.A. was coming to our house, that's why!" Star exclaimed.

"The F.B.I?" Marco asked.

"Or the C.I.A. I don't know which one."

Mrs. Butterfly sighed. "Star, I think you watch too much T.V. for your sake..."

"Mom, I'm serious! There was a black car with two really suspicious looking men inside!"

"Star, not all the suspicious men in suspicious cars are secret agents." Mrs. Butterfly said.

"But-"

"Stop arguing you two!" Star was interrupted by her father. "Look at the bright side, now we can see Marco's home! What'd you say boy, would you give us a tour around your land?" Mr. Butterfly asked with puppy eyes alongside his daughter.

"Well... you have been showing me all the amazing things on Earth. I think it's time for me to return the favor." Marco said with a light smile on his face.

"Really? Thank you!" Star and her father thanked in unison while hugging Marco.

"I... can't... breathe…" Marco said weakly.

"River, Star! Stop it!" Mrs. Butterfly ordered them.

"Of course, my dear!" River and Star release Marco from the hug.

Marco breathed heavily. "You hug way too strong..."

"Hug? Oh Marco, we weren't hugging!"

"Then what was that?"

"We were crushing with affection! Right dad?"

"Of course we we're, darling!" Mr. Butterfly said happily.

Mrs. Butterfly sighed while rolling her eyes. "Are you sure that giving us a tour is not a problem to you?" She asked Marco.

"Not at all, Mrs. Butterfly. Now follow me, let's get this tour started!" Marco exclaimed as he started to walk with Butterfly's following from behind, seeing all the surroundings.

…

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Mewni!" Marco said with a big smile on his face that slowly disappeared. "Why is everything like this?" Marco asked himself while looking at the local population.

Everything was in a very bad state. Poor people filled the streets, people stealing from each other, dirty and poor made houses, they all were fighting each other for a piece of food.

"Wasn't Mewni a right and peaceful place full of magic...?" Marco asked himself.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Butterfly asked, bringing him back to reality.

"O-Oh, yes, yes, yes. Everything is alright..." Marco snapped out of it. "Anyway, moving on to the next place!" Marco said while leading the Butterfly's out of the town, trying to push the thought out of his head.

...

"Dear, what's wrong?" The king asked his wife.

They were walking though the kingdom with some guards following them.

"I think I just saw Marco walking out of the kingdom." The queen replied.

"Really? Oh dear, you must miss him a lot. I know I do."

"Yes, I miss him a lot... I think I'm starting to see visions..."

"Don't worry about him dear. He's just fine on Earth. The family that fosters him is really nice! We didn't get to know their daughter, but I'm sure she is as nice and polite as her mother."

...

"Faster Marco, FASTER!"

"Star, get off me please..." Marco said while walking with Star climbed on his back.

"Star, please get off Prince Marco." Mrs. Butterfly asked her daughter.

"Let me handle this." Mr. Butterfly said while approaching at Marco. "Come here, darling." Mr. Butterfly said while grabbing Star and climbing her on his own back.

"Yay! Dad Piggy Back Ride!" Star said happily.

"Where are we going today, Captain Star?" Mr. Butterfly said while playing along.

"Over there!" Star said while pointing at a random direction.

Mr. Butterfly ran to that direction while laughing with her daughter.

"Thanks for being so patient with Star. I know that she can be too reckless and playful sometimes." Mrs. Butterfly said.

"Do not worry, Mrs. Butterfly. I know that she can be like that most of the time. But you get used to her personality with the time!" Marco said with a smile.

"Oh, really? What do you think about her?"

"I think she's... Entering Forest of Certain Death?!" Marco exclaimed surprised.

"WHAT?!" Mrs. Butterfly asked with concern while turning around to see River and Star happily walking into the forest.

...

"Oh dear, thanks for organizing everything for our picnic today!" Angie thanked her husband.

"It was nothing, dearest. You know this doesn't bother me at all!"

"Like father, like son." The queen said while letting out a little giggle.

"I know... I wish Marco was here right now. In fact, I think I'm seeing him right over there! Running towards the Forest of Certain Death...?"

The queen let out a light laugh. "Oh dear, that's ridiculous! You know as well as I that Marco would not go into that forest... again..." Queen Diaz went silent when she turned around and saw Marco and Mrs. Butterfly running towards the entrance of the forest.

"Wait... Is that Mrs. Butterfly with Marco?"

The rulers were hit with realization.

"MARCO!" They shouted in unison before starting to run towards their son.

...

"Marco, is there something wrong?" Mrs. Butterfly asked while looking at Marco.

He was trembling and looked really nervous by just looking at the entrance.

Marco took a deep breath "I'm fine. I have to remain calm in this situations..." He said while still trembling. "Let me just..." Marco retrieved his wand and pointed it to the forest, holding it tightly. "Now let's get going... Star and Mr. Butterfly aren't going to come out of the forest by themselves."

Marco laughed nervously while walking into the forest with Mrs. Butterfly following him from behind.

The rulers of Mewni arrived short time after.

"Did he really went in there?!" The king exclaimed.

The queen let out a sigh. "Guess we don't have any other option." The queen grabbed her husband's hand and the two of them walked inside the forest as well.

...

"Marco?"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"I think you need to relax a little, you are too tense."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, first of all, you can't even walk. I'm just pushing you through the forest." Mrs. Butterfly stated while pushing Marco forward from behind. "And second, your arms are just stretching thightly in front of you while pointing your wand at every single thing you hear."

Some leafs were heard from the bushes and Marco pointed his wand aggressively at the bushes that went silent seconds after.

"I-It's called precaution!" Marco started to walk by himself. "And I'm f-f-fine! You shouldn't worry about me right now! We should just keep an eye opened for..."

A laughter interrupted Marco.

Marco and Mrs. Butterfly turned around to find Star and her father in the distance. They were about to enter to a cave in form of a skull.

"STAR, MR. BUTTERFLY! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Marco shouted while running towards the cave.

"STAR AND RIVER, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Butterfly shouted while running towards Star.

River enter the cave, but Star heard them and waved in reply.

"Hi Mom, hi Marco! Why you last so long to join to the party?"

Marco stopped in front of Star. "Star, we gotta get outta here!"

"What's the matter?"

"Don't you know where you are right now?! You are in the Forest of Certain Death!"

"Really? This forest doesn't seem to deadly to me!" Star exclaimed with a smile.

"Someone really has to put warnings on all the entrances and not just in the nearest to the Kingdom..." Marco told to himself.

"Star, call your father right now!" Mrs. Butterfly asked her daughter.

"Alrighty mom!" Star turned to the cave. "Dad! Mom's here! Come out now!"

Mr. Butterfly ran outside the cave immediately.

"RUHUHUN!" He yelled while running away.

Everyone remained confused in the spot.

Mr. Butterfly returned. "What are you waiting for?!" He yelled before climbing the kids on his back and grabbing his wife' hand. He began to run away from the cave with his family.

"River, why are you so shaken?!" Mrs. Butterfly asked as she ran beside her husband.

A loud noise was heard from the distance. It came from the cave. The entire cave flew away when an angry Hydra came out of it. The hydra roared and began to chase them.

"Never mind!" Mrs. Butterfly shouted while speeding up and taking the lead. River was now being pulled by Moon.

"Marco, do something!" Star yelled.

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"Don't look at me! You are the one with the magical wand!"

Marco retrieved his wand from his hoodie. "Come on, Diaz! Think, think, think!"

The hydra's roar startled Marco.

"MANTICORE TRANSPORTATION!"

A pink quick flash was enough to make the Butterfly's and Marco appeared inside a royal cart pushed by two Manticores.

Mr. Butterfly quickly take control and made the Manticores to speed up.

"Marco, this is awesome! It makes me wonder why you were even sent to Earth in the first place!" Star said while looking at Marco. "Marco, are you alright...?"

Marco was looking very sick, like if he was about to throw up. "No..." He said weakly before swallowing.

"River, slow down!" Mrs. Butterfly ordered.

"No, I'll be fine! Just..." Marco swallowed before continuing. "...Keep going..." Marco sat down and tried to calm himself.

The hydra was about to reach them, some fire started to form in all the heads' mouths, but just before it could release the fire, a crystal branch coming out of the ground got in the hydra's way, making it fall to the ground.

...

Marco and the Butterfly's got safely out of the forest. Marco ran out of the cart as soon as Mr. Butterfly stopped it.

"Mystic Portal!"

A portal appeared in the middle of the air.

Marco ran towards the portal and finally threw up.

"Alright, I think it's finally time to go home." Mrs. Butterfly suggested.

Star and Mr. Butterfly nodded silently.

Marco arrived with them seconds later.

"Oh, Marco boy! How are you feeling?" Mr. Butterfly asked cheerfully as always.

"...You know what? I feel great!" Marco exclaimed.

Everyone stared confused at Marco's reaction.

"I can't believe I just went into the Forest of Certain Death and came out of it ALIVE!" Marco laughed while raising his arms into the air. "This was a good day!"

"So this means we can go into the forest again?" Star asked excitedly.

"No!" Marco replied.

"Why not?" Star asked a little disappointed.

"I may be happy for what happened, and I couldn't have done it without you, so you have my thanks for that. But, I think that was too much for me in one day..."

"If you say so, Safe Prince!" Star said happily while opening a dimensional portal.

"One last question." Mr. Butterfly said while raising his hand.

"Yes?" Marco asked.

"Can I bring those two to Earth with me?" Mr. Butterfly asked while pointing at the Manticores.

"By my parents' orders, that's not possible."

Mr. Butterfly let out a sad sigh.

"But you don't have to worry about them. You managed to control them, and now you are their master. They'll be living here in the Forest of Certain Death, and when you come back to Mewni, they'll know, they'll find you and they will obey your every command." Marco stated.

"Is that serious?!" Mr. Butterfly asked surprised.

"Yeah, that is the only reason why I don't have my own Manticore, yet."

"Well, in that case!" Mr. Butterfly walked to the Manticores and take off the ropes tying them to the cart. "Play and take care while I'm away, don't you?"

The Manticores nodded and sat down.

Mrs. Butterfly and Marco entered the portal.

"Come on dad!" Star called him.

"I'm coming, darling!" Mr. Butterfly ran towards the portal. "I'll see you two again!" Mr. Butterfly said before entering the portal with his daughter.

The portal closed and the Manticores walked away into the forest.

…

From the distance, the rulers watched the entire scene.

"We made the right choice, don't you think?" The queen asked.

"Yes we did!" The king said happily to his wife.

"Did you look at how happy he was? I haven't seen him like that in my life!"

"It's just like Glossaryck said."

"Excuse me, milady." A royal guard called out. "What do you want us to do with the hydra?"

"Return it to its cave, that's an order."

"As you wish, milady." The guard walked away.

"I'm really happy for him." The queen said with a smile.

"Me too. Now, what about if we go back to our picnic? Our anniversary is not over yet!" Rafael exclaimed cheerfully.

"That would be nice!" The queen said with a smile.

…

"Agent Twenty Four here. Base, you copy me?"

"Base here, what need do you have?"

"I would like to give the report of my mission, if I'm allowed."

"Go ahead, we're listening."

"Understood. The mission took place in the coordinates of a town called Echo Creek. We, Agent Twenty Four and Agent One Hundred, were sent to investigate the source of a sudden energy that surrounded this area some days ago. We managed to find the product of the energy and use it to find the source."

"Those are excellent news, Twenty Four. You may return to the base with the source immediately."

"Sorry sir, we can't do that."

"Why not, Twenty Four?"

"Well, you see. We managed to use the scanner to guide us to the source to its exact coordinates. But despite our efforts, something unexpected happened. The source disappeared from the place when a sudden amount of energy appeared near it."

"…Tell me more about that energy, Twenty Four."

"Yes sir." The man retrieved a little notebook from his pocket. "According to the data you gave us, the energy from now and the one from before was not the same but share some similarities, making them almost identical. This energy from now is larger than the one you reported to us earlier, too."

"…Very well. Good job agents, you may now come back to the base, your job there is done."

"Wait."

The man on the screen and the agent looked at the other agent behind them.

"What is it, One Hundred?"

"The scanner just detected that the source came back."

"What?!" The agent in charge exclaimed surprised.

"And it looks like it came back to the same coordinates too. Sir, if we leave now, we may lose it again. I highly suggest that you let us stay here to watch the source from close. That way, we can study it even further and take action if something ever happens."

"…Am not so sure about that, One Hundred. If the information of the amount of energy is correct, we can't stand to just have two agents to do the job."

"That's why you are going to send backup to stay near the area. If we ever need them, we'll know for sure they'll be here in no time, capiche?"

A dread silent filled the air.

The man in the monitor let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright One Hundred, you win. You are allowed to stay there and watch over the source. We'll be sending backup to your coordinates tomorrow morning."

"Glad you made the right choice, pal."

The man sighed once again. "Don't make me regret my decision. Base out."

The call ended.

A silence filled the air once more.

"Sooo… What now?" Twenty Four asked.

"Now, I think were gonna stay here a little while."

…

A portal opened in the middle of the Butterfly's living room, all the members of the family passed through before it closed.

"So, that was the tour around Mewni. What do you think?" Marco asked.

"It was AWESOME!" Star shouted happily.

"That was a really great adventure we just had, my boy! We should go there more often!" Mr. Butterfly stated.

"That was a very unique experience. Thanks for giving us the tour and sorry for all the troubles we caused." Mrs. Butterfly said softly.

"It was nothing, trust me when I tell you that I had the most of the fun!"

"Even when you had to enter to the Forest of Certain Death?" Moon asked patiently.

"Or when we were being chased by a Hydra?" River asked happily.

"Or when you were trying your best to not throw up in the cart?" Star asked sarcastically.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Marco said and everyone laughed together.

"Well, we all think Mewni is awesome! But what about Earth? What do you think of Earth, Marco?" Star asked with a smile.

…

"I think Earth it's a pretty great place!"


	10. Brittney's Nightmare Party

Brittney's Nightmare Party.

The start of another boring day in the Echo Creek School. Everything looked normal, all the students were going to their classrooms with a sleepy attitude.

Without their notice, a quick yellow light bright in the top of a tree.

"I thought you said you had it right!" Star mocked at Marco that was hanging from a branch.

"I still need to practice, alright?" Marco jumped out of the tree. "Now come on! We need to hurry up for class."

"Coming!" Star said before landing over Marco.

Marco sighed. "You really have to stop doing that…"

"Make me!" Star said happily while raising in her feet. She stretched her hand to Marco. "C'mon! Don't be such a slowpoke!" She said as she ran to the classroom.

"Wait for me!" Marco shouted before starting to run too.

…

The bell rang out.

Star left the classroom happily. "C'mon Marco! Just one more class to go!" She said while running to their next and final class of the day.

"Hey! Star! Wait up!" Marco shouted while putting his books in the backpack. He saw Star turning in the corner.

"Hey! Wait!" He yelled while running through the same way she went. He turned in the corner and didn't expect to meet with Brittney Wong.

The two of them collide and fall to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, watch where you're going, loser!" She yelled at Marco.

"Sorry, sorry…" Marco said while rubbing his head.

"You better be apologizing to me, right now! Because if you're not, I'll- wait, what is that?" Brittney asked confused while looking at the floor.

"I already apologized with you…" Marco went silent when he saw Brittney about to pick up his wand that was lying on the floor. He panicked. "H-Hey! That's mine!" Marco yelled while grabbing quickly his wand and put it inside the backpack.

"That golden dagger is yours?!" Brittney asked surprised.

"Y-Yes- I-I mean, NO!" Marco looked nervously at her. He started to sweat.

"You can't fool me, that dagger is yours, isn't it?!" She demanded answers.

Marco's silence replied.

"Ha, I knew it! That dagger is yours."

"…"

"Why you're so quiet? Don't you know that I can get you out of my school if I inform everyone about you, bringing weapons to the school?"

"What?!" Marco exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yeah, it'll take me seconds to get you out with this new information about the weird exchange student. Just a little whisper to the right person and it'll be done!" Brittney chasked her fingers while finishing their sentence.

Marco gulped nervously and looked at her with fear. "…A-And I guess we can keep this as a… secret…? Just between us…?"

There was silence for a moment.

"You know what? Sure, I'll keep your secret!" Brittney said calmly.

"R-Really?! You mean it?!"

"Yes, I'm serious."

Marco sighed in relieve. "Thanks, I thought for a second that you'll-"

"But you will have to pay the price for your secret!"

"…Wait, what?!" Marco asked surprised.

"Well, you see… Today is a special day. Everyone in the school is talking about it, if you haven't noticed."

"…"

"So you don't even know what day is today? Today is my birthday!"

"…Happy Birthday… I guess…?"

Brittney sighed annoyed. "Look, here's the deal. I will keep your secret away from all the other losers here on school, but in return, I want you to go to my party and give me a really nice and expensive gift."

"What?!"

"I mean, you shouldn't have any problem with that, you have a freaking golden dagger after all! I bet that getting a gift for me before six o'clock is not big deal, isn't it?"

Marco glared speechless at her.

Some students shouting Brittney's name could be heard approaching at the place.

"It's your choice." Brittney handed an invitation to him before walking away towards the students.

Marco stayed there, quiet.

"Told ya she would bite." A skinny teenager told to him before walking away.

"There you are!" Star called out. "What are you doing there doing nothing? The art class is about to begin!"

Marco didn't replied.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I don't think so…" A sudden idea came to his head. "Hey, Star?"

"Whasup?"

"Do you want to go to a party with me tonight?"

"Really? I thought you were not much of a partier."

"Let's just say, that it was an invitation I couldn't deny. So what do you say?"

"Of course I'm going! Parties are always fun!"

"That's good to know. I don't think I could just go without you anyway."

…

Marco and Star were waiting in the street in front of the house. Star was dressed in her pink party dress while Marco was dressed in his regular Earth clothes.

"I can't still believe Brittney invited us to her party! Everyone is always talking about how great they are! This is gonna be so much fun!" Star exclaimed.

"Yay… We're gonna have so much fun…"

"Aww, c'mon Marco, try to at least show some interest!"

"I would if I could…"

"Hey, just try to relax! Don't think about it as something bad, think of it of what it is, a party! A good party with your good friend!" Star said with a big grin. This cheered up Marco a little.

"Heh, you're right."

"Sweet, simple Marco. I'm always right!" Star gasped excitedly. "Look Marco! Here comes the Party Bus!"

Star exclaimed while pointing at the bus that was approaching.

The bus stopped right in front of them and opened the door.

"Let's get this party started!" Star said while pulling Marco inside the bus with her. "HELLO EVERYBODY!" Star shouted excitedly to the party.

"Star, nice to see you were invited!" Jackie greeted while approaching her friend.

"Hello Jackie and thanks! I have to thank my friend Marco over here for inviting me! Isn't that right, Marco? …Marco?"

Marco was frozen solid at the sight of Jackie Lynn Thomas, his crush.

"Dude, you okay?" Jackie asked him.

"Uh…"

"What?! What she's doing here?!" A shout called out their attention. It was from a mad Brittney.

"Happy birthday Brittney, long time no see!" Star greeted her happily.

"What are you doing in my party, Star Butterfly?"

Marco came out of his trance. "I invited her."

"Why?" Brittney asked annoyed.

"I thought it would be nice to bring a friend with me, that's all."

"And it had to be her?!"

"Yes! Congratulations Brittney!" Star said while throwing some confetti in the air.

"I don't want your congratulations! I want you out of my party! Now get out of my bus!" Brittney demanded.

"Hey, Brittney, I think you need to chill a little." Jackie said calmly.

"And why is that?" Brittney asked.

"Because if Star leaves, I'm leaving too."

"Then leave, I just don't want her in my party!" Brittney exclaimed angry.

"Well, in that case, I'm leaving too if Star leaves." Marco said firmly.

"Me too, Star is so cool and funny!"

"Without Star, this doesn't deserve to be called a party, y'know?"

"STAR BUTTERFLY RULES!"

All the attendants of the party join the cause.

Brittney looked at the scene and then glared angrily at the smiley Star in the middle of the multitude.

"Ugh, fine! She can stay! Just don't ruin my party!"

Everyone cheered in victory.

"That's okay with me, cause I'm not gonna ruin it!" Star pulled out a box. "I'm gonna make it even better!" She said while retrieving a disco ball from the box and hanged it on the ceiling.

The lights went off and the disco ball began to shine, inviting all of them to dance.

Brittney approached angrily at Marco. "Don't let her ruin this!"

"I'm sure Star is not going to do anything to ruin your party…"

"For your own sake."

Marco gulped nervously.

"Anyways, where's my gift?"

"I have it right here." Marco showed Brittney the little box in form of a treasure chest and opened it.

Brittney's eyes went wide when she saw the box full of gold and jewels.

Marco closed the box and gave it to her. "So, about my secret…?"

"What secret? I don't know anything about you, exchange loser!" Brittney said while walking away with the box.

"I'll take that as a- URGH!" Marco felt dizzy as soon as the bus started to move. His face was turning green and was starting to look very sick.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jackie approached at him.

Marco froze once again.

"Excuse him, he just gets motion sickness." Star replied for him. "Marco are you alright?"

"First the manticores and now this…" He swallowed before speaking. "…Party animal?"

"Manticores? Dude, what are you talking about?" Jackie asked confused.

"O-Oh he means the mechanical attractions of a park that we went a few days ago!" Star lied.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Sure it does!" Star exclaimed happily. "Marco, are you gonna be alright?"

"Y-Yeah… I just… need to sit here, and never turn my head, right?"

"According to mom, yes. But not in that chair."

"Why not…?"

Star pushed the chair slightly towards the party.

"What?! Wheels?! Who ever thought this was a good idea?!" Marco yelled while grabbing tightly the seat of the moving chair.

Star stopped the chair in front of a seat of the bus. "Take it easy, Marco! Just sit down here and relax." Star said while jumping happily away into the dance floor.

"A-Alright…" Marco swallowed.

Star arrived at the dance floor and started to dance alongside her friends.

"Hello, every partier!" Star greeted cheerfully and so did her friends. "You are having fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Perfect, cause it gonna get better!" Star retrieved her wand from her little purse. "Who wants a Banagical meal?"

All the partiers cheered in agreement.

Star retrieved a bunch of bowls and bananas from her purse and proceed to do the ice creams for everyone. "Who wants some of Marco's brownies?" Star cheered while putting the brownies in the ice cream bowls. She then, delivered all the bowls to all her friends and saw them enjoying the delicious meal.

"Here you have, Brittney!" Star gave Brittney a bowl with a happy birthday decoration and a candle on top. "Happy Birthday!" Star exclaimed before going to the dance floor once again.

"Argh, there she goes again! Trying to steal the attention from me!" Brittney told to herself while putting the ice cream away. A lonely Marco caught her attention. "Hmm… Well, if she's gonna steal my friends, then I guess it's fair for me to steal her exchange friend…"

…

"Augh…" Marco let out a sigh while seeing everyone else having fun while he had to just, sit and wait until everything was over and he could get out of that "Party Animal."

"Hey there…" Brittney called with a weird tone on her voice, Marco didn't recognize the meaning of her tone.

"B-Brittney…? What are you doing here…?" Marco asked, trying his best to remain calm.

"What, can't I make you company? You seem so… lonely." Brittney said with the same strange tone.

Marco was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the situation.

"What is it now? Y-You want more gold or what?"

"Oh no, the gold you gave me it's enough… But, maybe, I could want anything else…" Brittney said while using her fingers to walk around Marco's shoulders.

"Is she, trying to seduce me?!" Marco thought scared and disgusted. His face got green and he started to feel sicker. He was fighting to keep everything in.

"Hey guys!" Star interrupted in the conversation.

"What are you doing here, jealous?" Brittney asked, mocking her.

"Oh, not at all! I just came here to tell you that you two look cute together!"

Marco's cheeks got bigger, he tried desperately to not throw up.

"In fact, you should become a couple and seal your relation, right now, with a kiss!" Star suggested cheerfully.

"What?! I-I mean, of course! Let's do it! What'd you say?" Brittney asked Marco with disgust in her voice.

Marco didn't look well, he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"Here!" Star handed a magician hat to Marco.

Marco didn't think it twice. He threw up everything inside the hat while Brittney look disgusted at him.

"Eww! Forget it! I'm out!" Brittney yelled before walking away.

"There, there. Let everything out." Star said while patting her friend's back.

Marco kept throwing up for some time before finally stop. "Argh… That was horrible…"

"Sure it was!"

"Thanks…"

"Aww Marco, it was nothing!" Star said proudly.

"I'm sure glad I decided to bring you with me, thanks for coming! And sorry about the hat…"

"Don't worry about it, look!" Star showed the dimensional portal inside the hat.

"And... Your purse?"

"Dimensional Purse! Best idea I've ever had!" Star exclaimed while happily showing the dimensional portal inside her purse. "It leads straight to my room, so I can pull out almost anything from it!"

"You sure love your dimensional scissors, don't you?"

"Yes I do!" Star said before throwing some candies from her purse to Marco.

"Alright, alright, I get it! Just don't over use them, alright?"

"Alrighty!"

"...So, where'd it go?"

"I dunno, I opened it in a rush!"

Marco looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a smile, knowing that wasn't true.

"Okay! Maybe… Just, MAYBE, I know where it ended!"

"And…?"

Star didn't replied, she only widened her smile.

"You're not gonna tell me, aren't you?"

"It'll be a surprise!" Star exclaimed. "Now let's party!" She said while grabbing her Marco's arm.

Marco slipped his arm out of her hand. "Motion sickness, remember?"

"Oh right, what do we do now?"

"Don't worry about me Star, just go and have fun. I'll be fine."

"But I don't want to leave you alone and bored!"

"Hey, you are partying over there, so I'm not alone!"

"But you are bored!" Star went into a deep thought before an idea came to her mind. "Oh, I know!" Star grabbed her cellphone from her little star purse and gave it to Marco. "Here, you can play with my cellphone to keep you entertain! I got lots of games in this thing!"

"…Yeah, I guess this will do for now!" Marco said with a forced light smile.

"Alrighty, if you need me call me! I'm also leaving the hat here, just in case!" Star put the hat to his side before running towards the dance floor.

Marco's smile fade away when he looked at the cellphone. "How does this thing even works?!"

...

"Hey, Star, is your friend alright?" Jackie asked to Star as she arrived to the dance floor.

"Yeah, he was just feeling a little sick, but he's better now!"

"That's good to know, isn't he coming to dance?"

"Nah, he said it was a bad idea because of his motion sickness. But I lend him my cellphone to play in the meantime! Look at how entertain he is!" Star exclaimed happily while pointing at Marco.

He was inspecting the phone, moving it up and down, trying to figure out how to use it.

"That doesn't look really funny to me..."

"I said he was entertain, not having fun..."

"...Star?"

"Ugh, I can't leave him like that."

"I know, you care for your friends to much. Sometimes even more than yourself. But, you seriously think it's a good idea to..."

Star left before Jackie finished and dragged Marco to the dance floor.

"Star, what the-?!"

"C'mon Marco, dance a little!"

"Star, NO!"

"Star, YES!" Star shouted before pushing Marco towards Jackie.

"Hey dude, nice to see you feel better!"

Marco looked at the beautiful girl in front of him. "...U-Um..."

"Oh, sorry, I haven't introduce myself yet. The name's Jackie, nice to meet you!" Jackie stretched her hand to Marco.

"I-I..."

"He's Marco Diaz! Same!" Star said while grabbing her friend's hand and shaking it with Jackie's.

"Star!" Marco yelled at her. A light blush appeared in his face.

"Now that you know each other, why don't you dance?" Star suggested with a grin.

"W-What?!"

"Yeah, let's dance! We're in a party after all!"

His blush intensified.

"N-N-No thanks! I am not much of a dancer!"

"C'mon dude, I can teach you!" Jackie exclaimed.

Marco started to sweat because of his nerves. "I'm not ready! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" He thought to himself.

Jackie grabbed his hand and started to dance with him, but Marco tried to sneak his way out, just to be pushed back by Star. "Dance with her! Don't you see she's right there?" Star whispered.

"I'm not ready!" Marco whispered in reply.

"Yes you are!" Star said before leaving them alone.

Jackie continue to dance while Marco stood there, frozen solid. His legs or arms didn't responded to him. His face was so red that his cheek marks could have been covered by the blush even without the makeup. "Someone, please end this nightmare!" Marco pleaded in his thought.

Suddenly, the bus stopped abruptly, making Marco sick again, his knees went to the floor.

"Dude, are you alright?" Jackie asked concerned. It only took a quick glance to his almost green face de her to understand. "Oh, motion sickness." Jackie carefully took him by an arm. "Yo, Star. Can you come here?"

...

"Driver, why did we stop?!" Brittney asked annoyed.

"Because there' a stop bus here, lady. If someone's getting out, now's the chance."

"No one's gonna leave, and I can't kicked out the one that I want to get out! So just keep..." A sudden idea came to her mind as a grin formed over her face. "Actually..."

…

"Careful there, dude." Jackie told Marco while helping him to get onto the seat.

"We don't want any accidents here, Marco. And remember that you're the Safe Prince! You always have to be careful, don't you?" Star exclaimed with a smile, mocking him.

Marco gave her a little glare through his sick face.

"Safe Prince…?" Jackie asked confused.

"You, the exchange student!" Brittney shouted while pointing at Marco confidently.

Star, Jackie and Marco looked at her a little surprised by her sudden shout.

"I want you out of my party bus, right now!" Brittney stated firmly.

"Really? Oh thank corn!" Marco exclaimed happily. The green of his face disappeared and he got immediately on his feet, walking towards the exit and passing by Brittney. "Well everybody, this sure was fun! Hope you can enjoy the rest of the party! Good night and see you all at school next week! Have fun without me!"

"Don't you mean? Have fun without us, everyone!" Star gleefully said while reaching the exit alongside Marco as well.

"What, you're not staying?" Marco asked confused to his smiling friend.

"Nope, I'm going with you!"

"But, aren't you having fun here?"

"Of course I am!" Star turned to see the party. "Isn't that right, folks?" Star asked with a smile.

Everyone cheered in agreement while raising the ice cream bowls in the air.

"Then, why aren't you staying?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm going with you because you are my friend! What kind of friend would I be if I let you go home alone in the dark! You could get hurt or worse!" Star exclaimed, with some concern present in her voice.

Marco looked at the party, and then at Star. He let out a sigh. "Then, I guess I'm not leaving..."

"Yes you ARE!" Brittney shouted angrily at him. "You are leaving because I say so, not because you want it or not!"

Marco raised an eyebrow, confused at the statement. "But Brittney, you were the one inviting me here in the first place. Why you want me to leave all of a sudden?"

"I expected more of you, I expected you to be more than me! But you were just a disappointment! You are lame, you are boring and you stink!"

Marco's eyes went all the way down with every word that Brittney shouted at him. There was a moment of silence before Marco could rise his head again and face Brittney.

"T-That doesn't m-matter to me!" Marco stated nervously.

"What?!"

"You hear me! I w-won't leave without a valid reason!"

An annoyed grin formed in Brittney's face. "You want a reason to leave? Fine! Then how about your little secret?" Brittney told, threating him.

Marco went nervous again and gulped before replying. "W-W-What secret...?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Diaz!" Brittney exclaimed angrily. "You know why I invited you in the first place! Don't you remember our deal?"

Marco's eyes went wide.

"Marco, what deal? What is she talking about?" Star asked confused, she knew Marco was coming against his will, but didn't knew there was a deal as a reason.

"I'll tell you later..." Marco whispered, only for Star to hear.

"Anyways, you have done your part pretty well, you may go, now! Or I'll tell!" Brittney said with a provocative voice.

"W-What?!" You can't do that!" Marco yelled.

"Of course I can. Wanna see?"

Marco went silent, glaring nervously at her. A sigh of defeat left his mouth. "A-Alright... I'm leaving..." Marco turned around and left the bus.

"What are you waiting, Butterfly? Aren't you going to go with your pathetic exchange friend?"

"...Yes, I'm leaving too..."

Brittney's grin widened, going from ear to ear.

"But before I do..." Star turned around to face Brittney. "What is Wong with you?!" Star yelled at her face.

"Excuse me? You-!"

"I don't understand! How can you be so cruel and careless towards the others?! How can someone be able to threaten people to get what they want?!"

"Wh-?!"

"I can't stand the people like you! You are always so mean and cruel with me and others! You are the real and only LAME one in this entire town! So live with it!" Star turned around and walked away, towards the exit.

Brittney remained astonished until her anger made her come back to her senses. "What?! You think you can come to my birthday party uninvited and yell at me just like that?!"

"Oh right, I almost forget!" Star rushed towards Brittney and gave her a little box. "Happy Birthday, Brittney!" Star smiled cheerfully before finally leaving the bus.

...

"Marco? Where are you?" Star asked as she left the bus. She found him standing in the corner of the street, looking confused at the divided road. "There you are!"

Marco didn't replied.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"…"

"Marco?"

Marco used a sigh as reply. "Star, do you… do you think I'm lame and boring…?"

"Of course not! Quite the opposite actually-!"

"Star, please be honest. I know you are just saying that just to make me feel better."

"That's not true! I'm being totally honest in this one!"

"…If…" Marco's voice broke for a second. "If I wasn't a magical prince from another dimension… Would you still be the friend of someone as boring and lame as me?"

Star stayed quiet for a second. "Marco…"

Marco didn't reply, he just lowered his head before being punched in the arm by his friend. "OW! What was that for?!"

"Your tongue… BITE IT!"

"What?"

"Marco, you are awesome! You are the best friend I ever had! You like to have fun, you like to take care of the others, you even help me to raise my grades without expecting anything in return! Magical prince or not, you're still the coolest boy I've ever known!"

Marco looked amazed at Star, speechless.

"And if someone says otherwise, I'll bite them!"

Marco's sad frown was replaced with a light smile with widened eyes. "Thanks, Star." Marco thanked while they embrace each other in a hug.

"It was nothing, Marco! Now, what do you say if we go home and eat a banagical meal with some of your royal brownies?" Star asked cheerfully.

"That sounds like a plan! Let's go!" Marco agreed the same way before he was stopped by the silhouette of Ludo's army, charging at them in the distance. "Augh… I don't wanna fight Ludo right now…"

"Yeah, me neither. Wanna see a trick?" Star asked her friend with the magician hat on her hand.

"Sure, why not?"

Star put the hat on the floor, the dimensional portal was still open. "Can you make the honors for me?"

"Sure I can!" Marco retrieved his wand from his hoodie and aimed it inside the portal. "Royal Blast!"

The blast entered the hat and exited from Ludo's hat, slamming him hard on the ground with his bat monster as his skull hat was sent flying upwards.

The two of them saw how the scared army retreat with their unconscious little leader. They both laughed at the scene.

"Alright, that was way better than I imagine!" Marco said through his laughter.

"What did you expect?"

"I dunno, someone's locker? You love to put surprises on others lockers!"

"Not even I am mean enough to put your puke on someone else's locker!"

"But you are not cruel enough to send my puke directly to someone else's head."

"Hey, don't mess with someone that likes to put surprises on the lockers!"

"Yeah, you just remind me to never give you my locker's comb-!"

"Six One Eight!"

"How'd you…?"

"Please Marco! Do you really think I didn't knew how to crack a combination with Janna as a friend?"

Marco sighed. "That Janna really has to get out of town…" Marco said with a little smile.

"Never! Now let's go home, I want that meal!" Star exclaimed while walking away.

"Star, the house is in the other direction." Marco said while pointing to the opposite direction behind him.

"I knew that!" Star said as she turned around and walked in the pointed direction.

Marco rolled his eyes and started to walk back home behind her.


	11. Mewberty

Mewberty.

"…And then, Star totally burst and yelled at Brittney, calling her lame right on her face! Can you believe it? Cause I don't!" Jackie exclaimed to Daron and Janna that were talking with her in the school's hallway.

"Wow, did she really called Brittney lame on her face, on her birthday?!" Daron exclaimed surprised.

"And after she was done, she gave Brittney her birthday present and left!"

"To be honest, I'm not surprised. Star always cares a lot for her friends, it's not even the first time she bursts like that!" Janna added.

"Well, it's true though." Jackie stated.

From the distance, hiding behind a wall, Marco was glancing at Jackie Lynn Thomas, completely oblivious of their conversation, his full attention was on his crush.

"Hey Marco!"

Marco, startled by his friend's greet, let out a quick scream. "Star, how many times I have to tell you to not sneak on me like that!"

"The necessary! Anyways, whatcha doing?"

"N-Nothing, just being here, chilling." Marco said with a light blush on his face.

"Wait a second…" Star looked from the other side of the wall. "I knew it, you are spying Jackie again!"

"N-No I wasn't!"

"Yes you we-!"

"Star, not so loud! They might hear you!" Marco interrupted

"Why you just don't go over there and talk to her? I mean, it not that hard! She's just another friendly classmate like me!"

"Are you crazy?! I can't just go there and start to talk! What if I say or do something dumb and then-!"

"Marco, just calm down and… Wait, what is that?"

"What, what is it now Star?"

Star looked at Marco's face, examining it with a pair of curious eyes.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"…Marco, does your diamonds change color?"

"No, they're not supposed to… Wait, my diamonds?!"

"Yeah, you have one yellow diamond right here!" Star exclaimed, pointing at her own forehead.

"A yellow diamond?!" Marco immediately ran towards the bathroom.

"Marco, is everything alright?" She asked from the other side of the door.

A scream of despair was his reply.

"So… That's a no…?"

Marco exited quickly from the bathroom and pull Star into an empty classroom. "Star, you have to help me! You have to get me outta here, right now! Please!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax and tell me what is going on."

Marco took a deep breath to calm down. "I think I'm going through… Mewberty…" A bunch of yellow diamonds started to appear all around his skin as soon as he mentioned it.

"Mewberty, what's that?" Star asked curious.

The yellow diamonds started to appear faster on his skin, the makeup was removed by them, revealing his own red diamonds. "There's no time to explain! Star, please help me with this!"

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"If my guess is right, you just have to help me to get home, and keep me away from girls!" Marco was hit with realization. "Wait… Star's a giiiirl…" Marco sang with a big smile in his face while looking at Star.

Marco's pupils changed to red bright diamonds, Star could see her own reflection on them.

"Marco, what are you doing?" Star asked confused

Marco shook his head, going back to his senses. "Oh no, it's getting worse!" Marco said panicked.

"Hey Marco, calm down. I'll help you with this!"

"Really?"

"Yes, what are friends for?"

Marco calmed down and cheered up a little. "Thanks Star, I owe you one!"

"Aw, please don't mention it! Huuuugs!"

"Wait, Star!"

Star covered her friend in a hug, Marco's arms quickly became yellow under his hoodie and a bunch of yellow diamonds shot themselves out of his fingers, sticking themselves into the floor.

A pair of panicked screams filled the room as Star quit the hug. Marco tried to pull his arms to get free from the sticky diamonds. "Don't worry! I got this, I got this I got this!" Marco said while pulling his arms upwards.

"It's alright Marco! Just don't freak out and lemme help you!"

"N-No! Your girl hands are part of the problem!" Marco said while freeing one of his arms and used it to free the other one.

"Then how am I supposed to help if I'm part of the problem?!"

"That's why I'm asking for help! You are the only one that knows about my magic! I can't get help from anyone else except…!" Marco gasped in realization.

"Glossaryck!" The two of them said in unison.

"Alrighty! I'll go and get Glossaryck while you wait here!"

"W-Wait, you can't leave me here! What if someone comes in? What if I can't control myself? I have to get out of the town!"

"Out of town?!" Star exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, this is that big of a deal! But how am I supposed to get out of town without calling any attention from the people right onto my yellow skin?! Why now? Why me? How am I supposed to…" Marco continued to mumble to himself while walking around the room.

"Hmm… Think Star. How to get Marco out of town? And how to go for Glossaryck while Marco's alone?" The idea arrived before Star could say… "Aha! I got it! Marco, I know how to get you out of town!"

Marco, obliviously, ignored Star while still mumbling.

"Marco!"

Marco came out of his trance and face his friend. "W-What?"

"I know how to get you out of town and keep you safe while I go for Glossaryck!"

"Wait, you do?!" Marco's pupils widened in hope… and in a diamond shape.

"…Sure! Just stay here for I few seconds, I'll be right back!"

"W-Wait!" Marco shouted, but his friend left the room quickly, leaving him alone. He gulped nervously. "G-Guess I'll wait, then…" A few seconds were enough to make Marco worry. The door opened and Marco hide behind the teacher's desk.

"I'm back!" Star greeted cheerfully.

"W-Why you took so long?"

"Marco, I was only gone for like, ten seconds…"

"Ten long seconds!"

Star rolled her eyes and walked towards her scared friend. "Anyways, we are going to go out for a few seconds…" Star pulled the hoodie's hat over Marcos head. "You should cover your face with this and stay behind me while I guide you to safety, Safe Prince!"

"Star, what are you planning to do?"

"Help you!" Star took Marco's sleeve. "Now, hurry up!" Star walked outside the classroom with Marco following her.

Marco was trying to look normal while covering his face with the hoodie before they stop. "Star, why did we stop? We're still in the school…"

"I know, but I just wanted to say that, whatever happens… I'm sorry!"

"You what?!"

Star quickly opened the locker in front of them and pushed Marco inside.

The portal closed as soon as Marco passed through it.

Star closed the locker quickly and giggle. "I always wondered how it feels to shove the people inside their lockers!" She giggle again. "Alright Star, time to get busy!" Star ran out of the school and made her way home.

…

Marco landed roughly on the other side of the portal.

"Star, what the-?!" Marco turned his head, just to see the portal closing behind him. "W-W-What?! Star?! This isn't funny!" He yelled desperately, hoping that Star will jump out of nowhere like she always does.

But nothing happened.

Marco gulped. "Where am I…?" He took a good look at his surroundings, a forest. "Oh no, Star you didn't!" Marco was about to freak out before he noticed a sign stuck to the ground.

" _Star's Meowni Safe Point!"_

"What is this…?" Marco asked himself confused. He walked ahead until he reached an area covered by a magical atmosphere.

A little lake surrounded by bushes and that relaxing aura.

"…This is nice. Really nice, actually." A smile draw itself on his face. "Star's Safe Point, huh?" Lots of yellow diamonds started to appear on his skin. "I really have to stop thinking about giiiirls…" He shook his head. "Maybe this diamonds are the problem…" Marco scratched his arms, making the yellow diamonds to fall in the ground from inside his sleeves. He sighed. "This would take a while…" He said before resuming his scratching.

…

"Hi mom, hi dad! I will be a little busy helping Marco today, so you can eat without us!" Star greeted when she arrived at her house and rushed her way upstairs.

"Should we worry about that?" Moon asked her husband.

"I don't think so, they are pretty good at handling this kinda things."

"True, but still…"

...

"Glossaryck!" Star shouted as she opened Marco's door room with a kick. She ran towards the bed and pulled the spell book out. "Come on, Marco needs help!" She said while opening the book and searching the little man through the pages until it eventually came out.

"Oh, hello there Star! You want your session earlier today?" Glossaryck asked.

"No, no, no, no! This is not about the session, it's-!"

"Then what is it then? I was eating my daily portion of pudding when you called, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Never mind, just tell me what the problem is. Speaking of problem, where's Marco?"

"Marco? He's on Mewni right now…"

"What? Why is Marco on Mewni? He's supposed to be on Earth during his training."

"Well… Let's just say that he is the problem."

"Oh boy, what did he do this time?"

"Nothing."

"Then…?"

"He said he's going through something called Meowberty."

"Meowberty…?" Glossaryck asked himself while rubbing his beard. "Oh, you must mean Mewberty! …Wait… You mean Mewberty?!" Glossaryck asked surprised.

"Yeah, that thing! You know how to help him?"

"It's happening! Alright, just stay calmed and grab your stuff old man!" Glossaryck told to himself.

"Hey, Glossaryck! What's happening?! Why so shaken all of a sudden?!" Star asked concerned.

"No time to explain! Just wait here until I come back!" Glossaryck said before entering the Spell Book.

Star was left astonished in the room. She sighed and sat in the bed. "Guess I'll wait, then…"

…

"There, all better." Marco told to himself as he took off the last of the yellow diamonds. "Now let's just wait until all this is over." Marco sat down near the lake and waited. His eyes started to feel heavy and his body relaxed. He yawned and slowly closed his eyes while lying in the grass. Finally, he was asleep.

His entire body covered in yellow diamonds with his dream. Sometime later, the yellow diamonds started to form a cocoon around him.

…

"I knew Marco had to use magic in his room sooner or later!" Star exclaimed happily while looking inside Marco's closet.

It was like having an entire house inside the closet. It even had two floors.

"Okey, let's see what we got here…" Star told to herself.

"Alright Star, I'm ready now!" Glossaryck called her before she could enter the closet.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Star asked as she closed the door.

"I was getting all the necessary things to write this for the record! We don't know if this could happen again!"

"Wait… Is this the first time Meowberty happens?" Star asked curiously.

"No, Mewberty has been happening since a very, very, VERY, long time."

"Then, what are you recording?"

"Isn't it obvious? Magical Mewman Prince, going through Mewberty!"

There was a moment of silence in the room.

"Umm… Sorry, but I don't get your point…" Star said with a confused tone.

"Wait, hasn't Marco told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

Glossaryck sighed. "Alright, we still have some time before the actual thing happens. So, I guess I could fill you in." Glossaryck sat in the bed and offered the sit next to him to Star. "Now, how can I put this simple…"

"Just get to the point! We don't have time to waste!"

"You know what, that's a pretty good idea!" Glossaryck floated in front of Star. "Marco wasn't supposed to born!"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, not quite. He was supposed to be a princess. Everyone expected a princess. But they got a prince instead. The jokes and insults haven't stopped since Marco's birth."

"WHAT?! HOW?! WHY?!"

"Star, we don't have time to waste!" Glossaryck said before going inside her purse and retrieving the dimensional scissors. He managed to open the portal and push Star in with his magic.

…

Some giggles were heard in the distance, they were approaching at the safe point.

"Here it is, girls! The place that I told you about!" The mewman teenager told to her two friends while arriving at the place, moving the bushes aside.

"Wow!" They all said in unison while looking at the lake and feeling the nice aura of the place.

"This is a really nice place, girl!"

"Yeah, how'd you even find it?"

"I just come here one day and it was here, strange considering that it wasn't here before."

"Strange, but awesome!"

"Hey, what's that?" The mewman girl pointed at the big yellow cocoon on the other side of the lake.

"I dunno, it wasn't here when I first came here…"

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's give it a look!"

The three girls walked along the lake shore until they reached it.

"It looks like a strange diamond?"

"A very big strange one if you ask me."

"Hey, I think it's shining from the inside!"

"Really?" The girls approached more at the cocoon and tried to look in the inside, putting their hands and heads in the surface of the cocoon.

"What do you think it's inside this thing?"

"I don't know, maybe a real diamond!"

"Maybe, if we can open it I'm sure we will- AHHH!" The girl screamed when the silhouette of a pair of hands appeared in front of her.

Another two pairs of hands appeared in the cocoon and the silhouette of the owner was now visible. He was looking at them with his bright, diamond shaped, eyes.

"What the heck is that thing?!"

The cocoon started to crack slowly before it fully opened, releasing the being inside it. The being fall to the ground before extending his large red wings to take flight. The hair of the being raised upwards, making it look spikey. The yellow butterfly being stared at the stunned… "Giiiiirls." He smiled and rushed at them.

…

Star and Glossaryck arrived at Mewni through the portal that closed behind them as soon as they arrived. They appeared inside the kingdom, near the forest.

"So, Star, where did you left Marco?" Glossaryck asked hurried.

"I left him on my safe point! The safest place to be!" Star stated with a smile.

"Wasn't that thing inside Forest of Certain Death?"

"It's still being the safest place to be!"

"I can't argue with that, now let's go! I need to take notes about this!"

Star started to ran towards her Safe Point with Glossaryck floating from behind.

They were approaching at the place really quick.

A yellow and red being flew quickly above them, the being ignored them and continued his way.

The both of them stopped in the spot.

"What the heck was that?!" Star asked surprised.

"It was him! That was Marco!"

"Excuse me?! Last I checked, Marco didn't had wings, or six arms, or diamond shaped eyes!"

"Those are caused by the Mewberty, so everything is going like it usually does so far." Glossaryck said while taking notes in his little notebook.

"Stop writing that and tell me how to help him!" Star yelled at him.

"You can't." Glossaryck stated without looking away from his notes.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Look Star, nature cannot be stopped. You can't stop it, is something that it has to happen."

"But-!"

The sound of the screams interrupted Star. They were coming from the kingdom.

"We better go and see what is happening there!" Glossaryck exclaimed pointing at the kingdom before Marco went flying again above them, he was going straight to the Safe Point.

"No, we better go and see what's happening there!" Star exclaimed while running towards the Safe Point.

"Works for me." Glossaryck said before going behind Star.

…

Star pushed the bushes aside as she entered the Safe Point.

"What the-?!" Star exclaimed at the view.

There were lots of girls trapped inside cages, all made of Marco's yellow diamonds. The girls noticed her and gave her signals, telling her to run or to help them. Marco was occupied imprisoning his last captured girl inside one of the cages.

"Glossaryck, what is happening here?!" Star asked confused and concerned.

"He's collecting girls because of the effects of Mewberty." Glossaryck said while taking notes.

"And why is that?"

"It's something hard to explain to you… I wonder…"

"What's up, you got an idea?"

"Yeah, I wonder how Marco will react if he gets to see a female friend of his…" Glossaryck said while looking directly at Star.

"Yeah, we maybe need the help of someone that is friends with Marco and is a girl at the same time! But from who?" Star said obliviously.

Glossaryck face palmed. "I'm sorry." Glossaryck told to Star before pushing her in front of Marco using his magic.

"Wait, you meant-?!" Star was cut off when Marco got her in his view point.

Marco approached and examine her.

Star was scared by the sight of her best friend transformed into that thing, and having him that close didn't helped. "H-Hey, Marco… It's me, Star!" She greeted with a nervous smile on her face.

Marco grabbed her with his center arms and carried her outside the Safe Point. He put her down gently and patted her head before going inside the Safe Point again.

Star just stay stunned right there in the place.

"Hmm… Interesting…"

Star turned around as soon as she heard Glossaryck speaking from behind. "What was that?" She asked confused.

"It appears that it was Marco's reaction when he saw you. Apparently, he refused to trap you because you are his best friend and decided to take you away from the rest instead."

"No, I'm asking you, why you did that?!" She yelled.

"Star, I promise you that I only did that for the sake of the research."

"Leave your freaking research for one second and help me fix him!" Star demanded.

"Star, I already told you that this cannot be stopped. You just have to sit and-!"

"Fine, if you're not helping me, I'm doing this on my own!" Star said before running back in the Safe Point.

"Hmm… Interesting…" Glossaryck said as he took notes on his notebook.

Marco was finishing other three cages before Star called his name.

"Marco!" She shouted.

All the girls turned to see her, Marco turned around as well and approached slowly at her.

"Marco, I know this isn't you! Let me-!" Star stopped talking when Marco carried her out of the Safe Point and patted her head once again.

Marco turned around and found Star standing in front of him.

"Marco, I'm serious about this!"

Marco grabbed her and put her in the spot he left her the last two times before patting her head again.

"Marco, stop it!" Star said while getting in Marco's way once again.

Marco did the same, carried her away from the Safe Point and patted her head.

"I said, STOP!" Star shouted while grabbing one of Marco's wrists.

Marco turned around and saw Star's hand in his wrist and then at her.

Star's serious expression changed to a scared one when Marco stared at her with his big diamond eyes. "Umm… Marco…?"

Marco shot his diamond web at her using his six hands, slamming her into a tree. The webs quickly covered Star and tied her to the tree. Marco approached at her and patted her head before leaving to the kingdom once again.

"Hey! Come back here! I'm just trying to help you!" Star yelled at her friend that quickly flew away. "Argh! Why do boys have to be so difficult?" She asked herself as she struggled against the yellow diamonds.

"It looks like not even the best friend is safe when they made them mad." Glossaryck said while floating towards Star.

"Seriously?" Star asked annoyed.

"What? I have to gather as much information as I can!"

"Just help me here! This sticky diamonds are starting to disgust me…"

"Alright." Glossaryck used his magic to release Star from the web.

Star let out a sigh. "Thank you…" Star thanked a little sad.

"Is everything alright?"

"I… I just want to help him! There has to be some way to bringing him back to normal rather than just wait?"

"Star, how many times I have to tell you that you can't stop this! This is something natural that it has to happen."

"But I want my friend back!"

"Your friend didn't go anywhere, he's just not himself right now."

"Then I want him to be himself again!" Star said with a sad tone.

"Aww, poor little Star…" Glossaryck said while patting her head.

"STOP IT WITH THE PATS!" Star yelled.

Glossaryck flinched a little. "Alright, alright, just calm down!"

"I don't wanna!" Star said while curling up in the ground.

Glossaryck looked at her with interest. "I wonder…" Glossaryck asked himself in his thought. "Well, it's true that you can't stop this for happening. But…"

Star raised her head to see Glossaryck with hope in her eyes. "But what?" She asked calmly.

"There's a way to make this process end faster, I could tell it to you only if you-!" Glossaryck was cut off when Star grabbed him.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Star said as she shook Glossaryck with her hands.

"I'm telling, I'm telling!"

"What are you waiting for?"

"For you to stop shaking me!"

Star stopped reluctantly and let Glossaryck talked.

"Alright, listen carefully…"

Star focused all her attention on the little smur- I mean, on the little geni- I mean, on the little blue magic man.

…

Jackie Lynn Thomas was lost in thought as she felt the nice wind on her skin.

"What a nice day was today!" She exclaimed before going through a portal that got suddenly in her way.

The portal closed as soon as she went through.

…

Jackie went through the portal, still lost in thought.

"Well, that was easy enough!" Glossaryck exclaimed as he saw her went right through.

"Jackie!" Star called out for her.

Jackie heard her call and turned around to greet her friend while stopping the skateboard. "Yo, Star! What's up?"

"Jackie, I need your help with something!"

"Dude, why are you so hurried?"

"No time to explain!" Star exclaimed before dragging Jackie towards the kingdom with her. Glossaryck following them from behind.

…

"Here it is!" Star exclaimed as they arrived to the kingdom.

"Wow, what's this place?" Jackie asked calmed while looking her surroundings.

The shadow of Marco past right above them. He was flying towards a scared group of girls, trying to run away from him.

"Woah, what is that?" Jackie asked with amazement.

"I'm glad you ask!" Star exclaimed. "Cause you're gonna help me with him!"

"Wait, what?"

"Hey Marco!" Star shouted.

"Wait, Marco?!" Jackie asked confused.

Marco was cut off in midair by the sudden shout of Star. He turned around to look at her.

"Looks who's here!" Star shouted again while pointing at Jackie.

A wide smile formed in Marcos face. "Jaaaackie…" He sang happily before flying rapidly his way towards her.

"Star…?" Jackie asked worried to her friend on the side.

"Yeah, you should probably skate away from here…"

"Wanna ride with me?"

"Yeah, like good old times!"

Jackie retrieved another skateboard and another helmet. "Alright, let's get to it!" Jackie said while skating away with Star following her.

The two friends headed into the forest with the butterfly looking Marco following them.

"Interesting…" Glossaryck told to himself while taking notes.

…

Jackie and Star were skating through the forest with ease. Marco was following Jackie from above, preparing his webs to get fired at her as soon as he got close enough.

"Jackie, follow me!" Star called out before taking the lead and went right straight to the Safe Point.

"Alright, dude!" Jackie agreed as she follow.

The two teenagers arrived at their destination.

Star stopped as soon as she entered her Safe Point. "Finally, we are here!"

"What now, Star?" Jackie asked before Marco started to flew right downwards, aiming for Jackie.

"Now, I apologize for whatever happens next."

"What?" Jackie asked confused.

Marco's web started to quickly form a cage around her.

Jackie stood there stunned.

Once the cage was done, Marco threw more webs to the cage, and then, he lifted it all alongside the blonde inside of it.

"What the-?!"

"Jackie, you'll be fine! Trust me!" She shouted a little concerned to Jackie.

"You better be right about this one!"

"Please, tell me when I wasn't right about something!"

"Let me-!"

"Don't answer!" Star shouted before her two friends got high into the sky, getting away from her sight due the clouds.

Star forced smile, which didn't knew she was forcing, went out into a worried frown when the two of them got away from her sight. "Everything's going to be fine, right?" Star asked Glossaryck that was floating by his side.

Glossaryck silence replied her worried question.

Star was beginning to be filled with dread every second that passed, a scary thought crossed her mind. A sudden shout brought her back to reality. She looked up and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Jackie was falling from the sky. "Wooo Hooo!" She shouted excited while riding her air board. "Alright, time for this to come out!" Jackie told to herself before pulling out the string on her backpack that ended up being a parachute. The parachute helped her to land safely in the ground.

"Jackie, you are alright!" Star exclaimed as she rushed to hug her friend.

"Like you said!"

"But wait, what about Marco? Where is he?" Star asked worried.

"I dunno…"

A rain of yellow diamonds started to fall upon them, filling the entire ground and river with them.

Marco landed roughly in the broken cocoon short after. "Augh… What happened…?"

"Marco, you are alright!" Star exclaimed with joy as she ran with Jackie to have a group hug.

The hug was interrupted by Glossaryck that pulled Marco out of the hug. "Wait, just wanna check something really quick!" He said as he turned Marco around and checked his little red Mewberty wings. "Oh, so you did get your wings too after all!"

"Wait, so you can fly?!" Star asked excited.

"Not yet at least..." Marco said as his little red wings fluttered.

"Dude, what is happening here?" Jackie asked confused.

"J-Jackie?!" Marco reacted surprised by her presence.

"Oh… right…" Star looked concerned at her two friends. "Look, Jackie… Marco is-"

"Star, is fine. I think I can handle it…" Marco took a deep breath before explaining all the magical prince from another dimension thing to his crush. "And that's why I need you to keep it as a secret…"

A moment of silence filled the air before Jackie spoke out.

"Dude, don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

"Really...?" Marco asked with widened eyes.

Jackie gave an understanding look to Marco. "I won't tell anybody."

Marco gave a thankful smile in return.

"Now what about if we go home for now. I think I had enough "magic" for one day."

"Yeah, me too." Star said while opening a portal. "Let's go home."

Jackie went right through the portal.

Marco was going through the portal when the voices of the now free girls reached his ears.

"I told you I was right. This "Prince" thing is nothing but weird..."

"Yeah, I bet the things would have been better with a princess!"

"But we have to get used to this magical phenomenon instead!"

Marco smile fade away. He looked down before going through the portal.

Star looked sad at her best friend as he left.


	12. King of Pixtopia

King of Pixtopia.

"Rathornico Laiful!" Marco casted as he aimed his wand towards the burned flower in front of him.

A bright red flash embrace the pot with the flower as it started to grow and come back to life. The little red flower opened his petals in signal of success for Marco.

"Yes, I finally did it!" Marco exclaimed while raising his arms excited. He rushed his way to his closet. He opened the door with his wand and then, rushed to his desk to write down the spell on a blue notebook with a red diamond on the center of it.

"Entry number 20.

My magical abilities are getting better every day, today I managed to finally finish the third spell I was working so hard to get right.

Rathornico Laiful.

It's supposed to return the dead beings back to life. A dead plant was just restored by it. I should test it on some other things before writing it down in the sacred book of spells."

Marco's stomach rumbled. "Ops, better go and get something to eat. I have been casting this the whole day." Marco closed his notebook and made his way out of the room.

Star watched Marco from behind a wall as he made his way downstairs. She tiptoed her way inside the room while holding her little giggles. Star removed the portrait from the wall. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, call Pony!" She whispered excited.

"Calling… Pony." The mirror said before connecting the two dimensional signals.

"Hey, what's up B-Fly?" Pony Head greeted her friend as soon as the mirror showed her image.

"Pony, long time no see!" Star exclaimed happily through her whispers.

"Hey girl, why are you whispering?"

"Marco's in the house, and I don't want to drag his attention to me!"

"Girl, why don't you take the mirror already? I mean, you used it even more than him."

"But it's still HIS mirror!"

"Alright, let's talk about other things before the dork gets here!"

"Actually… I have an idea of what to do!" Star exclaimed slightly rising her voice. Her eyes turned into the closet's open door.

"And that would be?" Pony Head asked curious.

"The most amazing thing in this room!"

"In this room? Girl, right now, the mirror is the most amazing thing in this room!" She said proudly.

Star grabbed the mirror and entered the closet with it before closing the door behind her. "Behold!" Star exclaimed while showing the giant room inside Marco's closet.

"Wow! The dork did all this?!" Pony Head exclaimed impressed by the giant room.

"Soooo?" Star asked with a grin on her face.

Pony Head came back to her senses while shaking her head. "Meh, I'm still the most amazing in here."

"Yes you are!" Star exclaimed while looking at her friend through the mirror. "Now what about if we explore this room? See what Marco has here!"

"Let's get to it, B-Fly!"

Star wondered around the room with the mirror always nearby for her friend to see all of it as well.

"A closet inside a closet?! Marco, you thought on everything don't you?" Star exclaimed.

"That closet is even bigger than mine!"

"I didn't knew you used clothes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you're just a flying Pony Head. I didn't thought you even had clothes."

"Girl, the only things that I have that can be considered clothes are just headbands and my royal crown. But I have like a ton of those things!"

"Oh, so that's why you need a closet!"

"Yeah, now what about if you go there and see what the dork has?"

"Great idea! Be right back!" Star said happily before jumping inside the closet, leaving the mirror outside.

"So what's in there, girl?" Pony Head asked through the mirror.

"Well, not much… There is a lot of red hoodies and gray shirts, you know, the usual."

"Seriously? Boring! Why does he needs a closet for all that?"

"Because there is a lot of them… Wait a second…" Star's gasped.

"What? What is it, B-Fly?"

"Wait just a sec!"

Pony Head waited patiently for her friend to appear before the mirror.

Star went out of the closet, dressed with Marco's royal attire.

"Pfff… Hahahaha! You rock, B-Fly!" Pony Head exclaimed through her laughter.

"What? I'm not B-Fly, right now, I'm Safe Prince Marco!" Star said with a serious tone while raising her Banagic Wand in the air with a royal posture.

Pony Head's laughter intensified.

"I have red diamonds on my cheeks and a magical golden dagger. I get angry with my daily surprises and can't handle to avoid all of them. Better run and hide!"

Pony Head was now holding her laughter while looking at her friend with a big smile on her face.

"What, not funny enough? What did you expected from me, Safe Prince Marco?" Star felt her devil horns headband being taken from her head. "Hey!" She turned around just to see herself, putting on the headband.

"Look, I'm Staaaar Butterfly!"

Pony Head exploded in laughter while Star looked astonished at her double.

"I'm hyperactive and like to mess around with all my friends. Hey, wanna go to a party? No? Well, too bad! I'm just gonna drag you with me anyways!"

"Hahahaha! Pretty funny, Marco!" Star exclaimed through laughs.

"Marco, what are you talking about? I'm Staaaar Butterfly!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You two are-!" The connection with Pony Head was lost and replaced with the image of a pixie.

"Sorry, but your Dimensional Mirror Service has expired. Please come to Pixtopia to pay for your account. Have a nice day!" The pixie bid farewell before cutting the signal.

"What, expired?!" Marco exclaimed as the disguise spell quickly went off. "OH NO! What if my parents call, or if I need to call them?!" Marco lamented in front of the mirror.

"Marco, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make your account to expire! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Star pleaded for forgiveness to her friend.

"Don't worry Star, I know you only wanted to have fun…"

"But it's still my fault!" Star shouted.

"Well… That's true though…"

"Isn't there a way to fix this? Maybe we could go to pay for this?"

"That'll be the best and only solution, but-"

"Okay, then what are we waiting for?" Star opened a portal to Pixtopia and pulled Marco in.

The portal closed as the two friends go through.

…

"Welcome to Pixtopia!" The numerous and little pixies greeted the two travelers as soon as they arrived. The pixies put some flowers crowns upon the visitors' heads.

"Aww, look at how cute and friendly they are!" Star told to her friend while looking at the tiny creatures flying around them.

"Yes, yes, very cute." Marco replied, not paying too much attention to Star. "Excuse me, could you please tell us where is the Dimensional Mirror Service?" He asked to a pixie.

The pixie pointed into a little building in the base of a tree.

"Alright, let's just get this over with. Star, are you coming or not?"

"Coming! Just let me…"

"Star!"

"What?"

"You can't imprison the pixies in a jar for you to draw!"

"But I wanna draw them!" Star said while putting the butterfly net down.

The terrorized pixies escaping away from the place.

"Then took a photo or something!"

"Augh, fine… Star retrieved her cellphone from her purse. The next pixie to get in my view, will be my photo model!"

"Good, now let's keep going. I don't want to stay here longer that I have to." Marco said while opening the door of the building and letting Star in before him.

…

"Welcome to Pixtopia's dimensional mirror services! What can I do for you today?" The little receptionist asked politely when she saw Star and Marco entering. They were both lowering their heights to fit inside that reduced place. Their heads against the ceiling.

"Yes, we came here to pay for his account!" Star exclaimed while pointing her phone camera to the receptionist.

"Um… Star. We have a problem." Marco called her friend's attention.

"What is it, Marco?"

"You dragged us here so fast, that you didn't even let me get any gold or resource to pay with. I think we should go back for some money."

"Relax Diaz…" Star got her hand inside her purse with a smile towards her friend. "I've got you covered!" She finished her sentence as she retrieved a bunch of money from the purse. Star put the money in front of the little pixie. "For Prince Marco's account, please!" She said with a smile before aiming her camera at her once again.

The little pixie looked at the money with a calmed look and then at them.

"Star…"

"What is it now?"

"I think…"

"Sorry." The pixie interrupted Marco. "But we only accept crystals or gold. I'm afraid you're going to work on the crystal shard mine to pay for your account."

"What?! You can't-!" Star exclaimed before she was cut off by the pixie that activated the trap door beneath them.

Their screams could be heard falling before the little receptionist closed the trap. "Have a nice day!"

…

Inside the crystal mine, a pair of shouts could be heard falling from above. A bunch of pillows appeared in the floor before Marco landed upon them.

"Phew… That was close…" Marco said relieved. Marco heard Star's shout going down. "Wait…" He rolled out of the way.

"Ahhhhh!" Star shouted while descending from a nearby ladder. "Hey Marco!"

Marco looked surprised and slightly annoyed at her.

"Bet you expected for me to land over you, don't you?" She asked, mocking.

"Yes, I did." He replied while standing up.

"Well, I was gonna do it, but this ladder got in my way! So you just got lucky!"

"Lucky? We are in the freaking crystal shard mine and you're calling me lucky?"

"Well, that wasn't my fault!"

"I told you we had to go back for proper money!"

"How I was supposed to know that the little guys only wanted crystals?"

"Hey, you two!" A voice called for them from behind. "Oh, looks like we have newcomers!" The little buff pixie told them.

"Oh no, no, no. This is all just a big misunderstand- Ouch!" Marco was cut off when the pixie slapped him with a whip.

"There's no such thing as misunderstandings here! Now go over there and start mining!"

"But…" Star complained before being shut up by the sound of the whip slapping the air.

The two of them rushed towards the nearest wall and started to mine with random mining things.

The little buffed pixie go back to his station to watch over the other prisoners.

"What now, Safe Prince?"

"I don't know! That little knucklehead doesn't want to hear us, how are we supposed to even reason with him?"

"I know a way to reason with him…" Star whispered while pointing at Marco's wand with her eyes.

"No Star, I'm not going to blast him just to get out of here."

"What, why not?" Star asked surprised.

"Cause I don't want to blast someone to get what I want, that's not what a king would do."

"But aren't you always blasting monsters to get them to stop?"

"They want to steal my wand, that's called self-defense! This is different!" Marco sighed. "Besides, I learnt that the monsters are heartless creatures with no feelings a long time ago."

"Hey, no chatting during work!" The little guard shouted at them.

The both of them stopped talking and accelerated the job until the guard got their eyes off them.

"Then what is your plan?" Star asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Well, I do!" Star said while searching for her scissors inside her purse.

It was empty.

"What?! Where is the portal? It was opened just second ago!" Star exclaimed confused.

"Hmm… This place seems to be protected by a dimensional block shield. That could be why the portal closed. Your scissors will not work either."

Star let out a sigh. "Well, I think we don't have other choice!" Star said while running towards the pixie with the whip.

"Star, wait!" Marco tried to call for her.

"Hey you!" Star shouted at the guard.

"Hey, you are not supposed to stop working yet!"

"Don't you know who this guy is?" Star exclaimed while wrapping her arm around Marco. "This is Prince Marco, in the flesh!"

"H-Hey, stop it!" Marco yelled while Star cleaned the makeup with her hands.

"Don't you see the red diamonds here?"

The little pixie stared carefully at Marco. "You are right… It is indeed Prince Marco!" He said joyfully.

"See, this is all just a big misunderstanding! Now if you-!"

Four buff pixies approached rapidly at Marco and grabbed him from the hoodie and carried him into the air.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down, put me down!" Marco yelled before being carried away from the mines.

"Marco!" Star ran behind them before being stopped by more guards.

"You are not going anywhere until we say so, now go back to work!"

"But I am his friend, you have to let me go!"

"We only need Prince Marco to have a little talk with our Empress, you are not needed. Now go back to work!" The pixies carried her back to the wall she was working on and left her alone with another two prisoners.

"That was a bad idea…"

…

Inside the castle of Pixtopia, all the loyal pixies were aiding their Empress. Taking care of decoration, food and other necessities of the ruler.

"Nicely done, my lovable pixies." The Empress said with a light gently tone.

"Thank you, Empress." The pixies thanked while being excused.

"Empress!" The taskmaster shouted her name.

"Yes, what is it?"

"We brought you something that we think you'll like, bring him in guys!"

The pixies fly inside the castle while carrying Marco. They dropped him in the floor and salute their Empress.

"Hey, what's the big deal?"

The Empress looked at him. "Oh, isn't that…?"

"Yes, Prince Marco. He was in the crystal mine accompanied by another individual. We don't know who she is, but it's probably no one important."

The Empress and Marco stared at each other in silence for some time.

"…So?"

"Oh, excuse me, how rude of me! My lovable pixies, you are excused for now." She said while clapping her hands.

The pixies bowed to her and left to the mine from where they came from.

"I am the Pixie Empress, welcome to the kingdom of Pixtopia, Prince Marco."

"Nice to meet you, Empress."

"The pleasure is all mine, really… So, what brings you here, darling?" The Empress asked curious to the young prince.

"Well, my friend and I came to pay for my dimensional mirror account, but we didn't had any crystals, so they just throw us to the mines. Speaking of which, I would be very thankful if you could bring my friend here as well." Marco stated.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry for this incident. But I cannot release your friend that easily if you still owe us."

"Then why I was brought here in the first place?"

A little smile formed in her little face. "Well, you see, I have some manners to attend with you, Prince Marco."

"What kind of manners? It's the first time we have met, what manners could I possibly have with you?"

"Marriage."

"What?!"

"You heard me, I want to marry you, Prince Marco."

"But why?! We just met! Why would you want to marry me?!"

"Isn't it obvious? Just imagine what would happen if we marry each other! I would become queen of Mewni! One of the most respected and important kingdoms in the whole universe!"

"You just want to marry to gain power in Mewni?!" Marco exclaimed a little angered by the Empress statements.

"Of course my dear, for what other reason do you think marriage exists? It was all made as an alliance method between families and kingdoms."

"Well sorry, but I won't marry you! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get my friend and get outta here!"

"Oh, you can leave right now if you want, I don't want to have a noble working with nobodies. But I'm afraid your friend must stay here to pay for your account. It'll take just fifty years to cover all the debt. "

Marco's anger went up. "What, you can't do that! That is my account, you can't put my friend to pay for it!"

"But I don't want to make you pay for it!"

"But I will pay for it myself! Just let her out and put me in, but there is no way I leave her there for fifty years!"

"Well… There's another solution for your problem. You could just marry me, and release her when you become the Emperor of Pixtopia."

Marco flinched. "W-What?! But I don't want to marry you! I won't marry you! We just met, I don't even know you!"

"Oh, so you want a first date before marriage. Don't worry darling! That can be quickly solved." The Empress chasked her fingers and lots of pixies came to her call.

The little loyal pixies brought a table to the center of the room and prepared food and drinks on the table. They brought a pair of chairs as Marco was put in one of them. The lights went off and a candle holder with three lit up candles was put on the table alongside some pixies that were playing a low and romantic tune.

"So… What about if you tell me about you?" The Empress asked calmly to the stunned Marco in front of her.

"Um… Well… Oh, I'm fourteen! So you can't marry me according to the laws of Mewni!" He said proudly while crossing his arms.

The Empress let out a little giggle. "Oh darling, you are really funny! You can legally marry here in Pixtopia. In fact, you are just in time, one year earlier and our wedding plans would have to wait."

"Dang it!" He told to himself in his thoughts.

The Empress reached out for his hand. "Now let me tell you about me, my fiancé?"

"Somebody save me…"

"What did you say, darling?"

"Nothing important at all!"

…

"This way!" Star shouted.

"You heard the commandant, now go!" One of the creatures shouted at the other ones.

All the creatures rushed the way to the numerous mine carts they built. The mine carts were quickly filled and pushed to the tracks, leading to their freedom.

"You have to get going too, now!" Star shouted at the one of the creatures by her side. They were retaining all the pixies with a fight while the other ones got away.

"At the count of three?"

"Like always!"

"One…"

The pixies that were being punched away were quickly recovering from the fight. They were returning to the fight.

"Two…"

Star threw a rock to the ceiling, making that some small rocks fell over the pixies. For Star, the falling rocks were nothing, but for the pixies it was a freaking avalanche, like if the cave was about to collapse in any minute.

"The backup has arrived!" One of the guards shouted.

"What are you waiting for?! Get them!" The taskmaster yelled as the backup pixies flew quickly towards their enemies.

"Three!" The two of them shouted in unison. They grabbed a bunch of pillows that were laying in the back. They proceed to launch the softy objects towards the pixies and ran away in a cart mine direction. They pushed the cart mine towards the tracks and the big creature jumped in.

"Thanks, we all are on your debt!" The creature told to Star.

"It has been a pleasure, Kout! Say your wife I say hi!"

"You bet I am! Say your friend I say hi, too!"

"Alrighty, goodbye!" Star said as she kicked the mine cart towards the freedom.

"Farewell!" Kout wave farewell before the cart got him out of Star's sight.

"Now it's time for me to go!" Star ran towards another tracks that had the word "EXIT" with capital letters written above it. She got into the prepared mine cart and pushed herself towards them. Getting away from the mines.

"Don't let her escape!" The taskmaster yelled before him and the pixies pulled another mine cart into the tracks and pushed themselves into them, starting to pursue Star.

…

"…And that is how I managed to overthrow that evil witch and became the now ruler of Pixtopia!" The Empress exclaimed as she finished her story.

Marco was now asleep in the table.

"Now that you know everything about me, why don't we get to the wedding, dear?" The Empress clapped strongly her hands, waking up Marco.

The many pixies of the castle returned the room as before and started to decorate it for the wedding. Lots of chairs filled the room in no time, the chairs were occupied as soon as they were set. A flower arc was set on top of Marco and the Empress that were standing in front of all the pixies in the chairs. A bow tie was put on Marco's neck and a veil over the Empress' head. The wedding cake was put on one side of the room.

"Empress, do you accept Prince Marco Diaz as your husband and Emperor?"

"I do."

Marco gulped.

"Prince Marco Diaz, do you accept the Empress as your wife and Queen?"

Marco gulped while sweating.

A loud crash was heard in the back of the room.

Everyone turned around to see the source of the sound.

Star quickly got out of the mine cart that was stopped by a metallic yard that was in the corner of the room, specifically designed for that purpose. Star kicked the mine cart right back to the tracks and heard the screams and the loud crash of her pursuers. "And don't come back!" She shouted.

"Star!" Marco shouted her name with joy before running towards his friend.

"Marco, I get to see you again, after all these years!" She said as she embraced her friend in a hug.

"Years? We have been away for, what was it? Twenty minutes?"

"It's for giving more drama to the moment! Haven't you learned anything from the T.V. programs I showed you?"

"Star, I think this is not the moment…"

"I agree, this is not the moment to be interrupting an important scene like this because of your lack of talent!"

"Star…"

"No need to apologize Marco. Let's just do it again!"

"What is happening here?!" The Empress yelled, interrupting their "conversation".

"Oh, who do we have here?" Star asked curious to Marco.

Gasps and whispers could be heard in the hall.

"Such insolence!"

"Talking about our Empress like that!"

"Someone should teach them some manners!"

"Star, that crazy lady is the Empress of Pixtopia. She wants to marry me to gain power in Mewni."

"She's your wife?!"

"What, no! She's just-!"

"Wait, so first Princess Pony Head and now The Pixie Empress? Who it'll be next, Jackie?" Star asked mocking.

"I wish."

"Don't ignore me! Who is she?!" The Empress demanded.

"Empress, this is the friend I have been talking you about, apparently, she's free now! So there is no need for us to marry now! Isn't that great?" Marco asked at her, mocking and with a relieved smile on his face.

"Guards, kill them!" The Empress yelled and the guards obeyed.

"You have your dimensional scissors, right?"

"The portal opened itself as soon as I got out of the mine, so I guess so!"

A blast came out of Marco's wand, colliding with a great amount of the guards that were charging at them. "I'll cover you while you find your scissors to get us out of here! Is that good for you?"

"I'm already into it, but I thought you didn't liked the violent way."

"This is called self-defense, they are trying to kill us! What did you expect me to do?"

"Offer them some corn."

"Yeah, I kinda thought you would say something like that, now hurry up!" Marco told before releasing a strong wind out of his wand, the wind slammed the pixies against the wall.

"I'm on it!" Star exclaimed while looking for her scissors inside her purse.

Marco kept covering Star in the meantime.

"Old shoes, nah!" Star threw the shoes away, hitting a pair of pixies with them.

Marco looked surprised at Star that was unintentionally fighting alongside him.

"Football ball? Nope!" Star threw the ball that bounced against the walls, hitting all the pixies that got in its way.

Marco summoned a little tornado that pulled the pixies in, alongside the ball as well. The ball hit every unfortunate pixie that didn't escaped the tornado.

"Hey Marco! I forgot to tell you that the pillows are really good weapons against these little dudes, just an advice!" Star said cheerfully before going back to her search.

"Thanks for the tip, Star. You just gave me an idea!" Marco smiled and pointed his wand at the ceiling of the room. "Softy Softilier!" The spell casted in the air, materializing lots of pillows above the pixies.

The pillows fall over all the pixies, including the Empress.

"Glacial Windh!" Marco casted towards the pixies, buried by the pillows. A strong and cold wind cover all the pixies until they were frozen solid.

"Found them!" Star shouted with glee.

"About time!" Marco rushed to his friend. "Now let's get outta here, before they managed to unfreeze!"

"Alrighty!" Star opened a dimensional portal back to Earth. "See ya never!"

Marco and Star walked through the portal, leaving the dimension of Pixtopia.

…

"That's it! I'm cutting all the connections I may have with that Empress!" Marco exclaimed while sitting on a chair next to his desk.

"Then what are you gonna do with your mirror problem?"

"I'm just gonna wait until my parents try to call me and tell them that I want to look for another option for the dimensional connection. I just don't want to set foot in Pixtopia ever again!"

"Yeah…"

"Is something wrong, Star?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't use your mirror without your permission…" Star apologized with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Star, you know that I forgive you. Mostly because you arrived to stop that "wedding" of mine."

"I'm still sorry, I can promise you to not touch your mirror again if you want to…"

"You are not touching my mirror again…"

Star lowered her head, looking at the floor of the room.

"Because now you have this!" Marco said while putting a pink portable dimensional mirror on her hand.

"What? Why are you giving me this?"

"I know you only want to have fun with Pony Head, so I can't really stop you from taking my mirror some times. But with this, now you have your own mirror! I was keeping it for your birthday, but I think this is the best time to give it to you."

Star looked eye widened at the portable mirror on her hands.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going for some food! You wanna come too?"

"…Yeah, why not? But before that…" Star rushed to hug Marco, making them fall to the ground. "Thanks!"

"Was that really necessary?"

"Do you really think I was gonna be satisfied without landing on you?"

"I suppose not."


	13. Lobster Claws

Lobster Claws.

"Charge!" Star yelled while charging at Ludo's army in a Warnicorn.

The Warnicorn send the monsters flying into the air.

"Good job!" Star said while petting the Warnicorn. "Now get them!"

The warnicorn disappeared before it could even move again, letting Star fall to the ground.

"Hey Marco! What have we talked about?" Star asked with a mocky tone.

"Sorry, but I can't master that spell yet!" Marco told to his friend. "But hey, at least it lasted longer this time, three minutes of fun for you!" Marco said proudly while showing his wand.

"Marco!" Star yelled.

"Hey, I know it's not long, but it's something!"

"Marco, watch ou-!" Star yelled before being tackled from behind by two monsters, restraining her.

"S-Star!" Marco yelled and tried to rush his way to help her. But he was grabbed from behind before he could even move.

Deer Beard have caught the prince. Now it was the chance for them to get the wand.

"Yes! Now someone get the wand!" Ludo yelled happily as he looked around for someone who wasn't beaten up or occupied. "YOU!" He shouted at Lobster Claws.

"Oh it's happening! At last, I will be able to show my true power! Go red boy, Go Red Boy, GO RED BOY!" Lobster Claws shouted as he flexed.

"Stop it and bring me the wand!"

"Here I go!" Lobster Claws ran backwards towards the prince.

Marco was struggling to get free, but Deer Beard was too strong for him.

"Buyah!" Lobster Claws shouted as he raised his claw in the air with the stolen object. "Look! I did it, I did it!" He shouted happily.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ludo yelled at him.

"What? Why are you calling me that? I've got the… wand…" Lobster Claws went silent when he realized what the item in his claw was not the wand. It was one of Deer Beard's horns.

Deer Beard looked at his cut off horn of his head before the pain actually started to overtake him. He brought both of his hands to his head, releasing Marco.

"Beat Up Cloud!"

A storm cloud manifested in the middle on the sky.

Marco rushed towards Star that managed to get free and protected the both of them with a magic shield.

The storm cloud released lots of different fists that were falling towards the monsters.

Fists made out of fire, ice, rock, steel and even crystal started to shower the monsters. The fists rain was over, as well as the fight. No one could kept fighting after that spell.

The spell blocking sight of the fight wore off short after the fists storm was over.

"Well, that was a really close one. You all did a good job…" Marco said sarcastically to the monsters. "But it's time for you to go back to wherever you crawled out from and call that a day!" He picked up his backpack from the ground and walked away.

"Goodbye everyone!" Star bid farewell before she left with her friend.

"Argh… Alright everyone… In the portal, now!" Ludo yelled while opening the portal back to his castle.

The monsters stood up and walked slowly to the portal. Every one of them walked through the portal, except from Lobster Claws that was stopped by Ludo.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where'd you think you're going?"

"Back home to celebrate our almost closest succeed with the guys?"

"Not you! You had it right in front of you, with no one to stop you! And yet you fail! So now you are fired!" Ludo yelled while going inside the portal.

The portal started to close itself, but Lobster Claws stopped it with his claws before it could be fully closed.

"Haha, nice one boss! I almost fell for that one!"

"This is not a joke, you are FIRED!" Ludo yelled before going away.

The monsters followed him except for Deer Beard that stayed there until he got his horn back from Lobster Claws.

The portal closed itself afterwards.

Lobster Claws stood there, sad because of what just happened. He didn't move an inch after that.

…

"…And then, the big dude aimed with his laser gun to the bad ones and fired them into nothing. Winning finally the war!"

"I'm not pretty sure that you are telling the history the right way…"

"Of course I'm telling the story right! What makes you say that?"

"The history book."

"You are gonna trust more a book than me?"

"Well…"

Star gasped. "Marco, you offend me!"

"Sorry, but I just can't see your story happening, at all!"

"Talked the guy that has magic! And speaking of magic, Ludo's back!"

"Again?" Marco turned his attention to the window of the kitchen. He looked at Lobster Claws that was standing in the middle of the backyard.

Lobster Claws was still standing outside the house when Star suddenly jumped over him, knocking him to the ground.

"You came to play again?" Star asked excited. "Hey, where are the others?" Star asked while looking around for the other monsters.

"Hmm… Monstracator." Marco casted as he aimed his wand around the area.

A big light came out of it, not indicating any other monsters in the backyard.

"I think he's alone in here… Wait, for how long have you been here, maybe he was forgotten and was here since the morning! Maybe someone saw him and started to suspect!" Marco rushed to Lobster Claws and shook him hysterically. "Did someone has see you?!"

Lobster Claws reacted surprised by Marco's sudden panic. "No, no, no! I'm pretty sure no one has seen me!" Lobster Claws said agitated.

"Oh, in that case, you are here to spy on me, don't you?" Marco stated.

"What? No, that's Bu-!" A pair of cuffs appeared on his claws.

"Well, guess what? You are now under arrest!" Marco grabbed the cuffs by the chains. "Now let's get you into the dungeon!"

"Dungeon?" Star asked confused.

"Yes, your dungeon. Where is it?"

"Marco, we don't have a dungeon."

Marco face palmed. "Oh right, I forgot about that, again. Can you please hold this for a second?" Marco gave Lobster Claws to Star. He transformed his wand into a drill and started to quickly dig a hole into the ground.

"Sup?" Star greeted.

"Hi Crazy Girl."

"Crazy Girl?" Star asked confused.

"That's how Ludo calls you. Isn't that your name?"

Star giggle. "The name's Star, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Star. I'm… Um… You know what? You can call me Lobster Claws!"

"Lobster Claws, is that your name?"

"Nope, but I don't remember my real name right now, so just call me that for now!"

"Alrighty Lobster Claws!" She said with a big grin. "And tell me, what are you doing here, are you really a spy?"

"No, that's Buff Frog's job."

Some leaves could be heard moving on the top of a tree.

"Then, why are you here?"

"Well… You see…"

"Done!" Marco shouted while crawling out of the hole and cleaning the dirt from his clothes. "Thanks Star!" Marco took back Lobster Claws. "Now get there!" Marco said while pushing him inside the hole and letting him fall to the dungeon.

The loud scream of the falling monster was heard all the way down.

The ground closed itself with magic.

Marco cleaned some sweat from his forehead. "Uff… Man, building a dungeon is not easy… But luckily, I have magic." He said while proudly showing his wand. "Now let's go back to the house, we need to finish our homework!" He told his friend before going inside the house.

Star looked some time at the spot where the dungeon was before leaving a mark and going inside the house with her friend.

…

"Alrighty, now I just have to dig with this shovel, no big deal." Star found the hole with the first amount of ground she dug. "Well, that was easier than I expected, now let's see what we've got here…" Star threw away the shovel and started to inspect the hole.

The hole was very deep and looked really dark.

A shiver crawled on Star's back. "Should be safe if I just jump into it? …Heck, now I sound like Marco!" She exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air. She looked down the hole once more, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes before jumping in.

The feeling of falling to your death and the increasing speed made her panic. And the hole closing itself afterwards, leaving everything in darkness, didn't helped at all.

"Bad idea! Bad idea! Bad idea!" Star let out a scream that lasted until she fell softly over a big pillow. Star calmed down when she looked at the big pillow she was in. "I should have expected something like this…" she told calmly to herself. She walked slowly though the corridor while keeping her guard up.

The magic candles of the corridors began to turn on as soon as Star walked by their side.

"Lobster Claws…? Where are you?"

"Hey Star!" A sudden shout called out

Star turned around scared just to find Lobster Claws in a cell. "Hey, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to say hi…"

Star sighed and walked towards the cell. "Never mind, are you alright?"

"Alright? I'm better than ever!" Lobster Claws exclaimed happily.

"What? But you're in a dungeon! How is that supposed to be okay?!"

"Come in and see for yourself, the door's open!" Lobster Claws said while opening the door of the cell.

"Really Marco?" Star asked herself before entering the cell.

"Welcome to my cell!" Lobster Claws said when Star entered.

The cell was very big. It had a very good bathroom, a very comfortable looking bed, illumination and fresh air from the surface.

Star saw the cell in amazement. Everything looked so bad and so good at the same time. "Wow… Marco really knows how to do good stuff with his wand!"

"And that is not the best part!" Lobster Claws rushed his way to his personal table. "I want some of those cheesy chips, please!"

The table began to shine and materialize a bowl of nachos in the top of it.

Star gasped amazed by the magic table. "I want one!"

"Here, have these for yourself!" Lobster Claws said while offering the bowl of nachos to Star that didn't hesitate into launching herself into them.

"Wait, lemme try!" Star sat down in the table. "Gimme pizza!"

…

Marco's wand was shining with every time the food was asked.

"That monster sure eats a lot…" Marco told to himself before his stomach rumbled, demanding him food. "Well, who am I to forbid him a last good dinner? And speaking of dinner." Marco went to the kitchen. "Let's cook dinner!"

…

A pizza materialized in the table. "Bon appetite!" Star said as she stood up and let Lobster Claws to devour the pizza.

"Delicious!" Lobster Claws exclaimed with a satisfied tone. "And that's not all!" Lobster Claws walked towards a wall. "Play it!"

Some music started to play from the wall that began to shine as soon as the music started.

Star gasped by the song. "Is that Love Sentence?!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but yeah! Love Sentence!"

"Then let's dance my pal!" Star pulled her new friend on the middle of the cell and began to dance to the music's rhythm.

Star and Lobster Claws were dancing wildly in the cell.

Star grabbed the claws of her friend and started to spin in the place with him.

Lobster Claws lost his balance and fall to the ground while still being dizzy.

Star and her new friend laughed for a bit.

"Alright, this has been fun, but it's time for you to go back with your other monster friends!" Star said as she stepped out of the cell.

"Umm… Actually…"

Star turned around to see her friend still in the cell.

"I can't go back to Ludo's army. He fired me…"

"What?! Lil' Ol'udo fire you? Why?"

"Because I couldn't get the wand in the fight from earlier…"

"But you were so close! How could he…" Star was cut off by her memories of the fight. "Oh…"

"Yeah… I mess up and he fired me… I didn't even knew where to go or what to do. But then, Prince Marco arrived and put me in this super nice cell! I don't wanna leave now!"

"But what about your friends?"

Lobster Claws lowered his head. "You're right, I do have friends in Ludo's army…"

Star face was decorated with a smile.

"That's why I'm going to tell them all about this great place! So they can be here with me!"

Star gasped in surprise. "You mean, more friends?!"

"Yeah, more friends!"

"That will be awesome! But you need to tell them first! But don't you worry! I'll help you with that!" Star retrieved her dimensional scissors and cut the air.

Nothing happened.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Haven't you been in a dungeon before? There's probably a force shield that prevents the scissors from working."

"What?! Not again!"

"I'll take that as a no, which makes me wonder. Why are you here anyways? Weren't you friends with the prince?"

"First, I came here to try to help you to get outta here! And second, we are not friends, we are besties!"

"So you came here alone?"

"Yup!"

"You just doomed yourself…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been in Mewmans dungeons before, there's no way out!"

…

Deep in the lands of Mewni, a portal opened in the middle of Ludo's castle.

"Ludo, master!" Buff Frog saluted his master as he crossed through the portal. "The girl left Prince Marco alone, now is chance to attack!"

"Silence!"

Buff Frog shut up on the spot.

"I will say when it's time to attack!"

"Yes, sorry master…"

"So… That hyperactive monstrosity left the prince alone?"

"Yes master."

"And the prince?"

"He's doing dinner, he does not even knows that he is alone in house."

"Excellent!" Ludo shouted with joy. "This is what I have been waiting for! Now is the perfect chance to attack!"

Buff Frog formed an evil grin over his face.

"What are you waiting for? Stop doing that stupid face and go get the others!"

…

"There!" Marco said as he put the dinner inside the oven. "Now let's just wait until it's done!"

The silence replied to Marco's statement.

"Man, I really need to get a hobbie…"

Silence.

"Stop talking to yourself, Marco! Better go and talk with Star. Yeah, that'll do!" Marco walked towards the stairs.

"Prince Marco!" A sudden yell called his attention, he recognized it immediately.

Marco ran towards the back door.

"Come out now!" Ludo yelled outside the house.

"Hey, hey, hey! No shouting or yelling here, remember?!"

"And who are you to give me orders?!"

Marco looked at Ludo with a plain face "Seriously?" He thought to himself.

All his minions did the same.

"Umm… Master Ludo…"

"What do you want know?!"

"He is prince of Mewni, his word is law."

Ludo was hit with realization, a little late. "Whatever! Get that wand!"

The whole army started to rush at Marco.

Marco pulled out his wand and casted a shield around him.

The whole army slammed onto the shield while Marco still held his glowing wand in front of them.

"Hold there for a second!" Marco exclaimed. "Star! Ludo's back!"

Ludo tensed up as he heard the boy calling for her.

But there was no reply.

"Star?" Marco shouted for her without response.

A grin formed on Ludo's face.

Marco noticed his annoying evil grin. "Hey, stop smiling like that!"

"What's the matter? You can't handle my army without your pathetic friend?"

"Stop it! Star, hurry up already!" A single drop of sweat was rolling over Marco's cheek. He was suddenly startled by the bunch of monsters hitting the shield with everything they had.

"Come on, just give me the wand!" Ludo yelled.

Marco could feel the spell starting to wear off. He decided to push the monsters away with the shield before the magic stopped.

"Now get him!" Ludo ordered vigorously.

"Silesc!" Marco casted the same magic to cover the battle that was about to begin. "Royal Blast!" The blue blast came out of the wand.

Some monsters avoided it but some others were hit by it. The punches of the monsters began to being hurled at Marco.

Marco managed to avoid them. He ran towards a tree and climbed it. "Star! I could really use some help here!" He shouted before noticing someone landing by his side.

Buff Frog tried to catch him with his arms.

Marco gave a quick punch to knock him off the tree. "Summoning Cloudy Charm!"

The wand released Cloudy and Marco rode into him to get away from the monsters.

"He's getting away!" Ludo yelled.

"I'm going!" Boo Fly exclaimed while flying his way towards Marco.

"You are going too, Monster Bat!"

The Bat monster left Ludo on the ground and started to follow Marco.

"Do something, you morons!" Ludo yelled to his ground minions.

They all looked confused at each other before an idea came to Buff Frog.

"Come on!" Marco yelled at the big fly near him. "Just back off!"

The monster bat tried to attack him from the back, but Cloudy avoided it in time, making it collide with his other flying partner.

"Nice job, Cloudy!" Marco said while patting Cloudy.

"Thanks Marco, whenever you need me!"

"Watch out!" Marco shouted while pointing at the monster that was falling over them

Cloudy move aside and let the monster fall before other two monsters were launched from bellow and tried to attack them.

Big Chicken entered the air fight as soon as his other two fly mates started to fly once again.

"Multi Blast!" The mini blasts started to being launched through the wand, forcing the aerial monsters to fly away from them.

Cloudy moved to one side before one of the monsters fell over them. He then moved again to avoid the other monsters. Three other monsters were launched in the air. Buff Frog jumped with them too.

"From where are all those monsters coming?!" Marco asked himself in shock.

In the ground, Spikes Ball and Man Arm were busy launching all the monsters towards Marco while a jelly monster was busy catching them.

Spikes Ball and Man Arm gathered all the monsters on their arms and launched them all at once.

Marco tried to get away of the launched monsters, but the flying monsters got in his way and the other monsters were starting to fall over him.

"Locanor!" Marco shouted.

Flashes of light started to surround him and the monsters. The flashes make them to go into a random location of the Butterfly residence.

All the monsters were on the ground, looking confused at each other.

"Where is Prince Marco with my wand?!" Ludo shouted angered at his minions.

Marco landed roughly on the ground, in the middle of the horde.

A cracking sound came from the ground bellow.

"Oh no…" Marco said before falling down into the hole to the dungeon that was opened by the impact. His scream was heard all the way down.

…

"Hey, did you heard something?" Lobster Claws asked Star.

"What? I can't hear you with all this dirt in my ears!" Star shook her head to take all the dirt out as she came out of the hole that she was digging to the surface. "By the way, go and get another Banana Split, the spoon broke again!" She said while throwing away the broken spoon.

"No, I definitely heard something over here!" Lobster Claws said while he ran backwards to the entrance.

"Hey, wait for me!" Star shouted before running behind… in front of him.

…

The two of them arrived at the spot where they first landed and found Marco lying on the top of the giant pillow.

"I knew the pillow was a good idea…" Marco told to himself while still lying down in the pillow.

"Look, is-!" Lobster Claws was cut off when Star put a finger over his mouth.

"Shh…" She said while she tip toed her way to Marco. "MORNING SUNSHINE!"

Marco screamed as he stood up from the pillow. "Star! What was that for?! …Wait, you've been here the whole time?!" Marco exclaimed as he rushed to his friend.

"Yup, and it was-!"

"Are you hurt?! Are you hungry?! Are you okay?!" Marco asked concerned.

"Relax, Safe Prince, I'm alright!"

"But how you ended up here?" Marco asked before he looked at the monster behind his friend.

"It was him, right? He brought you here with him!" Marco exclaimed a little angered.

"What? No, no, no, no! I came here on my own!" Star said while protecting Lobster Claws.

"Why would you…?!" Marco was interrupted by all the other monsters falling into the pillow.

"Get them!" Ludo yelled as his army stood up.

"Time to go!" Star pulled Marco towards the bottom of the dungeon. "Lobsty, come on!"

Lobster Claws reacted fast and started to run towards Star and Marco.

"Hey, isn't that Lobster Claws?"

"Yes, it's him! What is he doing?"

"Hey, he's pursuing the Prince and that Crazy Girl on his own!"

"Don't know if it is very impressive or very dumb."

"I don't care as long as I get the wand!" Ludo yelled. "Now follow them!"

The whole army began to chase after them.

…

"Here we are!" Star exclaimed as she stopped in front of the hole she was digging. "Now do your drilly thingy and get us outta here!"

"Hey guys!" Lobster Claws called out for them. "Wait for me!"

Marco aimed his wand at him. "Hey, what are you doing here?! Go back to your cell!"

Lobster Claws stopped in the spot with his claws raised in the air.

Star reacted just before Marco could blast him. "Marco, wait!"

"Star? What's the problem?"

"Please don't blast him!"

"What?!"

"He's a really nice guy when you get to know him! Isn't that right Lobsty?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course I am!" He said a little intimidated by the wand pointing at him.

"But he's a monster! There's no such thing as good monsters!"

"How do you know?"

"I just know it!" Marco shouted while pointing his wand at Lobster Claws.

"There they are!" Ludo yelled while he and his army arrived to the bottom of the dungeon.

"Look, Lobster Claws has them cornered!"

"They look so scared!"

"Even the Prince looks worried!"

"Woo-Hoo! Come on dude, you can do it!"

The cheers of the monsters reached Lobster Claws' ears. He turned around and face them. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey Lobster!" The monsters greeted in unison.

"When did you became so strong?"

"How did you managed to corner the two of them?"

"Yes, yes, very impressive." Ludo called out. "But you know what would be better? If you actually bring me the wand this time!" He yelled angered.

Lobster Claws turned around to face Marco.

Marco was still aiming his wand at him while arguing with Star that was behind him.

"I'm telling you that he is not evil!"

"He is a monster! I can't believe you are telling me that a monster is not evil!"

"Because he's not!"

"Yes he is!" The wand was taken from Marco's hand. "HEY!" He shouted while looking at Lobster Claws with the wand in his claws.

Star and the monsters gasped in amazement.

"Lobsty, why?!" Star asked surprised.

Lobster Claws turned around and showed his big smile alongside the wand before this one began to play its own magic.

The wand began to shine with a white and purple light as it began to crack itself slowly before it showed the new form. A single dark club with sharp claws on the sides and a sinister single eye that opened itself as soon as the transformation was complete.

"What is happening tO ME?!" Lobster Claws asked as the magic began to spread across him, revealing his true nature.

Some little stones began to float in the air due the power emanating from him.

"BEING BAD FEELS SO GOOD!" Lobster Claws exclaimed as he raised the wand in the air.

"YES, NOW COME HERE AND GIVE IT TO ME!" Ludo shouted thrilled while extending his hands to Dark Lobster Claws.

Dark Lobster Claws turned to face the little bird and growled.

"No Lobsty!" Star shouted.

The dark monster turned to face the blonde girl.

"Don't listen to him! Please give back the wand to Marco!"

The dark monster turn back to normal as soon as he heard Star's voice.

The sharp claws were replaced by baby lobster claws and the sinister eye changed its evil pupil for one whole widened cute pupil.

"Star, what are you doing?!" Marco asked with concern.

"I'm helping! Please trust me in this one!" Star asked the favor to her friend while facing him.

Marco looked at Lobster Claws and then at his friend. He nodded and stepped away.

"Don't listen to her and give me the wand!" Ludo called his attention back.

Dark Lobster Claws was back as soon as he faced Ludo.

"Lobsty, please give me the wand! Don't give it to Lil' Ol'udo!"

Lobster Claws turned around and came back to normal again.

"Silence!"

Dark Lobster Claws faced Ludo once again.

"Now act like a monster and give it to me!"

Lobster Claws began to have an internal fight between his good and his evil part.

The wand began to shine intensely with a dark purple light. The magical energy was filling the air.

"What is happening?!" Ludo yelled before he was grabbed by Buff Frog and started to run behind the army that was already way ahead of them.

The light intensified more and more.

Marco and Star hugged each other while looking at the conflicted monster blocking their way out.

"It was nice to meet you, Star..."

"I had fun while it last, Marco!"

The light started to get dangerously bright.

"When you arrived to the Underworld, asked for Lucitor and I'll see you there!"

"Lucitor, got it! See you later, Marco!"

"See you later Star, and sorry."

A big explosion of magic blew away the whole dungeon with the monsters and the two friends inside of it.

The explosion was strong enough to break the "Silesc" spell and to leave the garden all burned up.

Marco opened slowly his eyes while still hugging Star. "…What… happened?"

"What, are we in the Underworld already?" Star opened quickly her eyes. "Geez, the Underworld really needs some decoration! This looks like a dump, no class at all!"

"Star, this isn't the Underworld…"

Star turned around and saw her house standing behind them. "Oh…"

"You know what this means?" Marco asked with a smile.

"Yeah!"

Marco hugged tighter. "We are alive!" He laughed in joy.

"I actually was thinking in forgetting the Lucitor thing and call mom for dinner!"

"Don't worry about that, I already have the… Dinner… Oh no…" Marco rushed towards the house.

Star looked how Ludo let Lobster Claws to go home with them.

Lobster Claws turned around and let Ludo to go inside the portal before bidding farewell to Star.

The portal closed itself short after.

Star sighed happily. "Today was a good day!"

"Not much…" Marco said behind her. "The dinner… was burned! I left it in the oven too much time and now its rui-!"

Star put a finger in his lips. "Relax Marco, we can always order pizza!" Star jumped inside the house. "Now come on, the pizzas are not going to order themselves!"

Marco smiled and was about to follow his friend before realizing something. "Hey, where's my wand?!"Marco walked towards the door. "Star, have you seen my wa-AAAAND!"

His wand was buried in the ground. In the middle of his way.

"Found it, never mind…"


	14. A Magical Midnight

A Magical Midnight.

"Star, it's lunch time! Could you please come…" Marco was cut off when he entered his friend room and saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. "Oops… Sorry… Sorry…" He whispered as he left the room and closed the door gently. Marco went downstairs back to the table.

"So… Where's my little girl?" Mr. Butterfly asked Marco as soon as he came downstairs.

"She's sleeping in her room. I didn't wanted to wake her up."

"Well… That's weird…" Mr. Butterfly said before taking a bite of his drumstick.

"What do to mean?" Marco asked curious.

"Well, Star usually doesn't take naps. She usually just sleeps at night." Mrs. Butterfly replied.

"She only started to take naps short after you came to the house. Any explanations?" Mr. Butterfly asked Marco while putting down his drumstick.

"Mmh… I can't think of any solid reason right now. But maybe it's because of Ludo?"

"Ludo? Who is that?" Mr. Butterfly asked.

"A little guy that wants my wand, he has been coming a lot with his monsters recently. Maybe the fights are what is tiring Star."

"Fights?" Mrs. Butterfly asked.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Butterfly. Ludo and his monsters are pretty weak and easy to handle."

"Then why is she tired?" Mrs. Butterfly asked.

"I… don't know…" Marco sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize, boy! You are not the one getting our little girl tired! Besides, if she needs rest, she can gets all she needs!" Mr. Butterfly stated.

"She can always eat later too." Mrs. Butterfly pointed out.

"So don't worry about her, Marco boy! Just sit and eat with us!"

"But…" Marco was cut off when he was dragged to the table by Mr. Butterfly.

"No buts, only food!" Mr. Butterfly said as he shoved some food in Marco's mouth.

Marco started to chew and let the flavor to get in his tongue. "Man, I really love Earth food!" He said as he sat down and started his meal.

"That's more like it!" Mr. Butterfly said as he resumed his meal, eating aggressively as always.

Mrs. Butterfly just rolled her eyes and resumed her meal too.

…

"Are you sure you feel well?" Mr. Butterfly asked his daughter.

"I'm alrighty daddy!" Star exclaimed cheerfully to her dad. "You shouldn't worry too much, or you will sound like Marco!"

"Star, I'm your dad, I can't help but to worry about my family."

"Geez, you are really starting to sound like Safe Prince over there." Star said while pointing at Marco's closed door. "You know what you need? Some hugs!" Star embraced her father in a hug.

Mr. Butterfly let out a laugh. "Fine, fine. Just promise me that you'll tell if you don't feel well!"

"You bet I am!"

"Alright, sweet dreams darling!" Mr. Butterfly said as he walked to his room.

"You too, daddy!" Star wished a good night to her dad before closing the door of her room behind her.

…

In the middle of the night, a door opened slightly in the Butterfly's house.

Another door was opened as someone went inside the room.

Star entered quietly to Marco's room. She tip toed her way towards his bed and got the spell book slowly out it hiding spot under the bed. She pushed the book out of the room before going back for the wand. She approached the nightstand where the wand was lying and slide it carefully into a bag. She left the room while closing quietly the door before going downstairs with the two magical objects. She got out to the backyard and opened the spell book.

Glossaryck came out of it short after. "Oh, hello again Star!" The little magic man greeted the energetic blonde girl.

"Howdy!" She greeted in reply with a smile and a whisper.

"So… Are we ready to start tonight's lesson?" He asked while rubbing his hands.

"Almost…" Star retrieved the wand from the bag and raised it in the air as it changed its form. "Silesc!"

The spell surrounded the backyard into a covering force shield that didn't allowed images or sounds to go out.

"Nice one, Star." Glossaryck congratulated her as he looked at the magical shield surrounding them.

"Thanks, I borrowed it from Marco! It's really useful for these kinda things!"

"Oh, so this spell is Marco's?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I'm impressed! He did a really good job with this one!"

"I know! Now how about if we start!" Star asked cheerfully, finally being able to raise her voice thanks to the spell.

"Right, we don't have all night!" Glossaryck floated to the spells book and opened it. "Now let us start with, Levitato!"

"Ooooh! Levitato!" Star said excited.

"…"

"What's that?"

Glossaryck sighed and floated to her side. "Just follow my indications and it'll be fine, now, could you bring me that apple?"

…

Marco was sleeping peacefully in his bed, only his light breaths could be slightly heard.

The closed yellow flower in his desk opened abruptly, making the pot to make a little jump.

Marco was disturbed by this, letting go a little moan of annoyance.

The flower close again and opened the same way, with the pot now a jump away from the fall.

"N-No…" He muttered in his sleep.

The flower closed itself and opened again, giving the pot the necessary impulse to jump out of the desk and into the floor. The pot crashed against the floor, breaking.

"N-No!" Marco exclaimed in his dreams and rolled around while shaking his head.

The flower let out its pollen around the room as it slowly died.

…

"Narwhal Blast!"

A bunch of narwhals where launched out from the wand.

"Star, could we-?"

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" A big fist made out of rainbows came out, almost hitting Glossaryck.

"Star, I'm serious, could we just-?"

"Oh my gosh! There it is!" Star exclaimed surprised as she ran towards the spell book. She turned the page to find the Warnicorn Incantation spell. "I want to make my own Warnicorn!"

"Star, that is something advanced, I doubt you could even-!"

Star began the Incantation Dance. "Warnicorn Stampede!" She shouted as she finalized with a victory pose.

A whole Warnicorn stampede came out of the wand and tried to tackle Glossaryck before going back into the wand.

Star gasped once again. "That was amazing! Why Marco doesn't know this yet?"

Glossaryck floated down to Star's height. "He knows it, but he can't handle more than one Warnicorn. And it doesn't last long either."

Star put on a surprised expression. "Wait… So I'm like, advanced…?"

"Um… You could say so."

Star drew a smile on her face. "Oh, then maybe, I should be the one doing magic!" Star said in a mocky way.

"Yeah! You know what? I have changed my mind!" Glossaryck exclaimed.

"You changed your mind? About what?" Star asked curiously.

"When I agreed to teach you how to use the wand, I had planned to only teach you the basic stuff. But now you have proofed yourself. You have proofed that you can handle advanced magic without being a magic user!"

"Well, technically I just did what the little drawings told me to do."

"But you managed to summon a whole Warnicorn stampede!"

"You have a point!" Star smiled at her floaty friend.

"So maybe I could teach you everything you need to know about the wand! If you ever need to help Marco with it, you'll be ready!"

"…"

"You don't know what that means, don't you?"

Star's silence replied.

Glossaryck sighed. "The real fun is about to begin."

Star gasped excitedly. "Really?!"

"Yeah, but first…" Glossaryck floated in front of her. "Show me what you got!"

…

Marco was moving around his bed. "Get away…" Marco muttered in his sleep. "Don't… Please don't…" He pleaded. Marco tried to reach out for his wand that was supposed to be in his nightstand.

But found nothing.

"N-No… No!" He said while sleeping. "B-Back off!"

Some objects near him began to float slightly in the air as Marco's dream continued.

"Leave me alone!"

His own bed alongside him were now floating in the air.

Marco was struggling in midair when suddenly, he stopped moving.

His things and bed fall to the floor, but he was still floating.

Marco was now sleeping calmly in midair.

…

"Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" Star shouted as the crystal hearts were blasted out of the wand towards Glossaryck.

Glossaryck dodged them with ease before he returned to the center of the backyard. "Hmm… This is very interesting!" Glossaryck exclaimed.

"What? What is it?!" Star asked impatiently.

"It looks like the female beings have more access and control over magic even if they are not magical. I'm only saying this because the power of your spells is even greater than Marco's!"

"You serious?!" She asked surprised.

"Yeah! I now know where to begin to train you now."

"You do?" She asked excited.

"Yes, but you really need to test your spells' control and durability in a real opponent first."

"Hmm… We could go to another dimension and search for a monster for me to battle!" Star suggested

"That is the only choice we have, do you have your scissors?"

"Of course, they're on my room! Let me go and get them!" Star said as she turned around and ran towards the door before encountering a very familiar silhouette. She stopped in the spot.

"Star, what's the holdup?" Glossaryck asked before noticing Marco's silhouette. "Oh…"

"I think Marco's awake…"

"Don't move, he may haven't see us yet…" He said, remembering the Silesc spell.

"Alrighty…" Star said nervously. She stood there totally quiet while looking at her… friend? "Wait… Is he?"

"What is it, Star?"

"I think Marco's floating in midair…"

"Floating? Well that can't be right. I haven't even taught him how to-!" Glossaryck was cut off when Marco floated towards them.

Star stepped away as she hold tightly the wand.

Marco stopped a few feet away from her.

"Oh… Hey Marco! It's a pretty… Nice night tonight, isn't it?"

Marco didn't replied.

Star smiled awkwardly. "Umm…" She looked down at the wand and then at Marco. "Look, I can explain…"

Marco didn't replied, but his hand extended at Star.

"Marco…?"

His cheek marks began to glow with an intense white light. The same kind of light came out of his closed eyes. Some magic energy gathered in his stretched hand as he aimed it to Star.

"Marco, what are you doing?" She asked nervous.

Marco blasted his magical energy to Star.

Star let out a scream while closing her eyes and preparing for the impact.

But Glossaryck got in the way and with a magic shield protected them both.

The blast managed to crack the magical shield a little.

"Star…?" Glossaryck called for her.

"Yes…?"

"I think I found a better opponent for you…"

"And who would that be…?" Star asked as she saw how Marco started to gather more magic in both of his hands.

Some rocks were being pulled upwards by the magic levels.

"Marco…" Glossaryck stated.

"Of course it has to be him!" Star shouted in annoyance.

Marco blasted his magic at Star and Glossaryck.

The two targets moved aside to dodge the blast in time.

The blasts managed to go right through the neighborhood fences in perfect straight lines.

Glossaryck looked amazed at this while Star just got ready to attack.

"Emerald Snake Strike!" A bunch of green snakes were blasted out of the wand towards Marco.

Marco raised a bunch of ground in front of him to cover from the snakes. All the little snakes stroke into the ground wall, disappearing short after. He then proceed to launch Star's same spell at her.

The snakes from Marco's spell were more big and intimidating than Star's snakes.

"Rainbow Flytrap!" She casted the spell in front of her. Luckily, it was strong enough to keep the snakes away.

Marco blasted energy at the flytrap and destroyed it, allowing his snakes to continue the attack.

"Narwhal Blast!" The army of narwhals flew towards the snakes.

The snakes and narwhals collided, disappearing with a poof.

Star ran towards Marco, trying to get as close as she could.

Marco started to generate little balls of light all around the backyard, and with a chask of his fingers, the lights launched themselves towards Star, exploding with contact.

Star managed to avoid some and Glossaryck protected her when the lights were too close to her.

Star got in front of Marco. "Jellybean Hallucination Mist!" The spell was blasted towards Marco.

Marco used one of his hands to absorb the whole spell, keeping it inside his palm.

"What?!" Star exclaimed surprised.

Marco extended his free hand and tried to grab the wand, but Star was fast enough to get away.

"Star, what you are doing?!" Glossaryck asked concerned from behind. "Why don't you use your strong spells?!"

"Hey! I don't wanna hurt Marco!" Star yelled.

Marco surrounded his free hand with magic and started to carry some parts of the ground in front of him. With a chask of his fingers, the amount of ground melt together and came to live.

The big ground monster roared before Marco gave him permission to attack. The monster rushed towards Star and Glossaryck.

"Star?"

"Glitter Dragon Offensive!" A giant snake like dragon was created in front of them.

The dragon smashed the ground creature into pieces.

"See, I don't need to fight Marco! I have everything under control!"

The little pieces of the ground monster began to shake before coming into life as well. The little swift monsters began to attack the dragon, tearing him glitter by glitter.

The dragon roared in pain before falling into the ground and exploding, leaving lots of glitter flying into the air. The explosion ended up destroying completely the little monsters as well.

Marco returned the ground to its natural place with magic.

"Star, you must fight him!"

"I don't wanna!" Star yelled a little angered.

"Listen, if something goes wrong I can fix it! Just use your spells to fight him!"

The ground began to tremble as two long carnivore plants emerged from the ground, summoned by Marco.

The two plants roared as they spit out a bunch of little red diamonds upwards.

"Then what now? How are you stopping that?" Glossaryck asked.

"Easy, a cartoon taught me that Bug its super effective against Grass!" Star jumped in the air. "Honeybee Tornado Swarm!" She casted before landing on the ground.

The Honeybees fly towards the giant plants to attack.

The plants tried to crush them with their fangs in vain.

The Honeybees attacked the plants before they slowly died and disappeared with a white light surrounding them.

"Super effective!" Star shouted gleefully.

The little red diamonds fall from above, striking down every single bee from Star's spell and getting stuck on the ground as they fall.

"No! My Bee-bies!"

Glossaryck face palmed. "Star, now it's not the right time for that…"

"Yes it is!"

The diamonds started to crack until they fully opened, releasing the little carnivore plants.

Star gasped scared.

The little plants started to spit magic blasts at Star.

"Smiley Face Shield!" Star shouted. A yellow shield surrounded her, drawing itself a smiley face as it finished casting.

"Oh, hello Sta-AHHHH!" The smiley face screamed as soon as the little blasts of magic impacted on it.

Star curled up inside the shield. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" She apologized while covering her ears.

The little plants ran out of magic and disappeared with a flash.

The shield disappeared as well.

"So…?"

"Just promise me nothing bad will happen!" Star yelled panicked.

"You have my word." Glossaryck stated.

"Spider with the Top Hat Blast!" Star shouted as a little spider with a top hat came out of the wand. "You know what to do little friend!"

The spider nodded with a smile. "I am the spider with a top hat…" The hat transformed into a mini gun. "The Spider with a Top Hat Bl-!"

Marco released the retained spell on his palm and blasted it at the little spider.

The spell hit the spider, causing him hallucinations.

"Urgh… Where am I?" The little spider asked itself as it tumbled.

"No! Little spider friend!" Star said angst while watching the spider going unconscious. Star returned him into the wand.

Marco raised his now free hand and surrounded the entire backyard with a magic shield.

Star and Glossaryck looked worried at each other.

Marco closed his fists as they began to tremble. He clenched his teeth and let out a little growl. The ground began to tremble alongside Marco.

With a scream, Marco raised both of his fists and launched the entire backyard into the sky alongside themselves.

The clouds began to gather around the floating backyard, not able to cross the magic shield Marco created. The clouds covered the entire backyard and began to turn gray.

"Glossaryck! What is happening here?!"

Glossaryck looked around before replying. "The real battle finally begins!"

"What?!"

A long shadow started to emerge in front of them.

A three headed Nacho Hydra roared at them in anger.

Star screamed as she aimed the wand at the Hydra. "Rainbow Avalanche!" A giant mass of Rainbow came out of the wand, impacting with the Nacho Hydra.

Marco floated higher to dodge the avalanche.

The Hydra was disintegrated as soon as it touched the magic shield, turning itself into light and going back to Marco. The light entered Marco's body.

"Shooting Star Explosion!" Star shouted while aiming at Marco.

The multiple yellow magic stars fly towards Marco.

Marco extended his hand. The stars turned red and gather around Marco's raised arm. Marco set the stars on fire as they began to spin around his arm.

"Uh-Oh…" Star said lightly to herself.

Marco extended his arm at Star.

The stars were shoot at her with speed.

Star screamed as she manage to dodge them by running around the backyard.

The stars exploded in fire as soon as they collided with the ground. The whole backyard was on fire, leaving Star cornered.

"Mega Starfish Tsunami!" She casted in a rush.

A great amount of water went out the wand alongside some starfish wearing sunglasses.

The tsunami managed to cover all the backyard, extinguishing all the fire that was surrounding them.

"Phew, that was close…" Star said relieved before she let out a gasp.

Marco was gathering all the water into the air. He chasked his fingers and the mass of water came to life, turning into a giant water golem.

"You have to be kidding me!" Star shouted annoyed.

The golem began to rush at her.

Star began to rush at the golem as well. Once she got close enough, she jumped inside the giant mass of living water.

The golem stay stunned in the spot before starting to be slowly drained by the wand.

Once the water was all drained in, Star took some fresh air before shouting. "Mega Narwhal Blast!" Some bigger narwhals came out of the wand and fly straight to Marco.

Marco created a giant diamond in front of him. The diamond stopped all the Narwhals in the spot, cracking with every hit. The last narwhal managed to destroy the diamond completely.

"Ha! How'd you like… WHAAAAT?!"

All the little pieces of the diamond were embraced in a red light before turning into sharp individual diamonds.

Marco twirled his arm in the air as the diamonds gather above him. He then launched all the sharp diamonds in the air.

The diamonds managed to break Marco's own shield into pieces. The clouds began to get bigger and get inside the battlefield. The lightning thundered as soon as the sharp diamonds went upwards.

The lightning started to strike into the floating amount of ground where they were fighting. Some pieces of the battlefield started to levitate as soon as the lighting crashed on the ground.

The pieces of the backyard were levitating around them, forming a ring made out of it.

The diamonds began their fall towards the backyard.

"Boo Ghostly Transformation!" Star shouted as the spell turned her into a ghost.

The diamonds landed on the ground, destroying their way right downwards. The diamonds pass right through Star, leaving her unharmed.

When the rain was over, Star floated her way to Marco. "Wakey Upy Punchy!" She casted a glove on her ghostly hand as she closed it into a fist, ready to punch Marco, ready to end that fight.

Marco stretched his hand. "Levitato…" He mumbled in his dream.

Star was stopped in the spot by the basic spell. "Hey, no fair!"

Marco chasked his fingers, making the glove disappear and changing Star back to normal, still holding her into the air with the spell.

"Hey! What did I just said!"

Marco's skin began to change into a yellow color, he grew two pair of additional arms, his wings grew into butterfly like wings and his cheek marks began to shine with a red light, leaving the eyes shining with the same white.

Star gasped in amazement as she tried to collect herself to make a full sentence or thought.

Marco started to fly into the air while carrying Star with Levitato.

"GLOSSARYCK!" Star shouted in panic to the little magic man.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" He shouted before a green light began to form in front of him.

The light took a humanoid form with big muscles, snakes arms and a particular crystal shaped head. A cape hanging from its back. The being opened the single red eye that had in the crystal head. It gave a death stare to Glossaryck.

"Look, as much as I will enjoy destroying you, I'm afraid I have better things to do. So goodbye!" Glossaryck said while floating away.

The green being jumped and quickly punched him back to the ground. It got in a fighting stance as soon as it landed.

Glossaryck sighed. "I really hate you sometimes, Marco…" He started to float again and face his enemy.

The being aimed his snake arms at him.

"Let's do this…" He said as his purple gem began to glow. He launched himself into battle.

The green being rushed at him as well.

A lightning illuminated the scene before they were about to collide.

…

Meanwhile in the sky.

Marco was still flying up while still carrying Star with the spell.

Star was making a strange dance in midair. She finished the dance making a wing motion with her arms. "Warnicorn Stampede!" She shouted as the wand began to shine.

The whole warnicorn stampede came out of the wand. As soon as they began to fall a light embraced their back, giving them wings and the ability to fly. The stamped began to pursuit Marco through the air.

Marco stopped suddenly alongside Star.

The winged warnicorns where approaching at him quickly. They prepared for the upcoming charge.

"Royal Order…" Marco muttered in his dream.

The warnicorns stopped abruptly as they heard those words. Their eyes started to glow in a red light.

Marco stretched his hand in front of him.

The warnicorns, obediently, formed a perfect straight line formation behind Marco and bowed at him.

Star looked stunned at this scene. Her whole stampede and best friend were now against her. "HOW?!" It was all she managed to shout in the middle of the sky battle.

Marco gave the attack sign to the warnicorns.

The warnicors began to charge at Star as soon as Marco gave the sign.

Star screamed and conjured the first thing on her mind. "The Great Butterfly Army!"

A bunch of blue butterflies generated behind her. The butterflies were as big as the warnicorns and had heart shaped armor. The butterflies started to fly towards the warnicorns.

The sky was filled with the epic battle between a butterfly army and a winged Warnicorn Stampede.

The butterflies began to slowly be defeated by the violent winged unicorns.

"We need backup!" Star raised the wand in the air. "Butterfly-!" Before she could finish the spell, a purple magic ray hit the wand, knocking it off from Star's hand. Star gasped with whole widened eyes as she saw her only weapon falling away from her sight.

Her whole butterfly army was defeated as soon as she turned herself around to face Marco and the warnicorns flying in front of her.

Stars heart began to race as she tried to calm herself. "I am done…" She muttered to herself.

Marco raised a hand above his head.

Lots of red lights began to appear all over the air. The lights were turned into sharped diamonds, floating in the air while aiming at Star.

Marco pointed upwards with one finger before a lightning stroke in every single diamond, electrifying them.

Marco gathered all the energy he could in his six hands, forming a big ball of magic.

"I take that back… Now I am done!" Star shouted angst.

Marco and Star were floating in silence in midair.

Marco gave a nod with the head.

The warnicorns began to charge. The diamonds flew quickly at her. The giant magic ball was unleashed, making quickly its way towards Star.

"MARCO!" She shouted full of fear the name of her friend.

The shout reached Marco's ears, doing what they needed him to do. Wake up.

The shout caused Marco to wake up, shooting his bright eyes open.

An intense white light began to come out of Marco. The light expanded quickly through the entire sky. It soon surrounded the floating backyard as well. The light became so intense that soon enough, not even Marco's silhouette was visible.

…

"Good morning everyone!" Star greeted gleefully as she descend from the stairs to take breakfast with her parents, still in her pajamas.

"Good morning darling! How did you sleep last night?" Mr. Butterfly asked to his daughter.

"My night was great! I haven't had such an awesome night as this one!" She said energetic as ever.

"Well, that's good to hear Star!" Mrs. Butterfly said to her daughter as she put her breakfast in the table. "Could you please call Marco to breakfast, Star?"

"Oh right! He's not coming to breakfast today."

Her parents looked at her concerned before asking.

"Why not, darling?" Her father asked curious.

"He says he has a headache and Glossaryck said that he was gonna take care of him while he was sleeping. I still left some meds in the desk just in case Marco needs them!"

"Oh my… Is something serious?" Mrs. Butterfly asked concerned.

"Glossaryck told me that it was nothing we should worry about. He told me he was probably tired and needed some rest! That's all!"

"Oh well, then let us hope he gets well soon!" River said as he began to eat his breakfast.

…

"Oww… My head…" Marco said softly in his bed.

"Yeah… You should take some rest to lighten up the pain." Glossaryck suggested.

"It hurts worse when I closed my eyes." Marco stated a little annoyed. He blinked and his cheek marks glow a little while his eyes were closed.

Glossaryck sighed as he resumed his reading in the Sacred Book of Spells, but his attention was quickly caught by Marco's journal. He opened it and read all the content of it. "What do we have here? Hey Marco, care to tell me what is…" Glossaryck looked at the bed just to find a sleepy Marco lying on top of it.


	15. Blood Moon Ball

Blood Moon Ball.

"How many times I have to say it?! I. Am. Not. Ready!" Marco shouted to Star while walking together back home from school.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh c'mon, Marco! You have been more confident while talking to Jackie! You don't even spy on her anymore!" She said while walking backwards in front of her friend.

"…Yay… Good thing I already got rid of that bad habit…" Marco laughed awkwardly.

"Wait, you still do that?"

A light blush appeared on his face. "D-Don't look at me like that!" Marco said as he stopped.

"Marco! How are you going to ask Jackie out with those spooky habits you have?"

"Simple. I'm not asking her out because I am not ready!" Marco said as he resumed his way.

"C'mon Marco, try to think positive and everything will be okay!" Star said while jumping.

"How am I supposed to think positive about that?! There are so many problems!" Marco retrieved his wand and generated a rolled up list out of nowhere with it. He unwrapped the list and began to read. "What about if I do or say something awkward in front of her? What if his ex-boyfriend arrives and tries to kill me? What if Ludo arrives and tries to kill both of us? What if she says no?!" Marco said while breathing heavily, trying to calm himself.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Calm down, Marco! Nothing of that will happen! You are just overthinking too much!" Star said as she tried to calm Marco.

Marco finally calmed down and breathed deeply before regaining composure once again. "Thanks, you are probably right. Maybe I am just overthinking too much the things…"

"Of course I am right! But do not worry my friend, cause I, Star Butterfly, will help you with Jackie in any way I can!"

"I don't know if that's something good…"

"Marco! Don't you trust in your best friend?"

"I trust you, but not in these kinda things…"

"What? Why not?"

"Because you can get a little taken away when it comes to romance."

Star growled annoyed. "C'mon Marco! Lemme help you!" Star said while taking Marco by his hoodie.

"For the last time-!"

"Pretty please…?" Star said while showing Marco her big baby doll eyes.

"Star, I'm not gonna fall for that again…" Marco stated.

Her baby doll eyes intensified.

Marco tried to look away, but Star only got her sad expression in his way. His eye twitched. "Alright, fine! You win! Just stop that!" Marco said a little relieved.

"Hooray! Another victory for Star Butterfly!" She said cheerfully.

"But please promise me you won't push the matter too hard!"

Star took his hand and shook it. "Promise!" Star approached the door with Marco following from behind. "Besides, I don't push things too hard, I am just too enthusiastic!" Star said as she opened the door of her house.

"In that case, don't be too enthusiast…"

The laughs of her parents welcomed the two teenagers.

"Uh… Howdy?" Star greeted.

"Oh, welcome home darling!" Her father replied.

"Howdy daddy!" Star said while hugging her dad. "What's up?"

"Oh it's nothing, we were just talking with-!"

"Tom?!" Marco exclaimed from behind them before walking towards the demon teenager.

Star stood there, staring at the demon teenager in her living room. Her eyes widened.

"Marco! Long time no see!" Tom greeted his mewman friend.

Marco got in front of Tom and they both started to greet each other in a peculiar way. It almost looked like if they were making a play of hands.

"Good to see you again, Tom. How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been great! What about you, Marco?"

"I'm good, thanks!"

"Just good? Come on Marco! Where's that energy!"

"Alright, I haven't been better!"

"That's the spirit!" Tom exclaimed as he let out a little spirit out of his hand.

Star's eyes went wider with Tom's joke.

Marco let out a chuckle.

"What? You chuckled? You actually just chuckled?!" Tom exclaimed surprised. He wrapped an arm around his friend. "What happened to you, Marco?" He asked with a smile.

"I… don't know. Maybe Star?"

"Star? And who is that?"

"Here!" Star exclaimed as she rushed to Marco's side, nervous. "H-Hi!"

"You are Star?" Tom asked the blonde girl.

"Uhhhh…"

Marco looked confused at her friend's attitude. "Star, is everything alright?"

"Yep, that's me! Johansen Butterfly!"

The entire room was surrounded by the awkward silence.

"…Johansen? Star, are you feeling well?"

A realization came to Star when she heard what she just said. "Uh…"

Marco noticed Star clutching her hand behind her back. She was nervous. "Anyways Tom, what are you doing here?" Marco changed the topic just in time while getting in front of Star.

She let out a quiet sigh of relieve behind Marco.

"Oh right! I came here to give you this!" Tom said before he chasked his fingers and a torrent of fire appeared by his side. He retrieved a piece of paper from it before it disappeared.

"What is this?" Marco asked Tom while getting the paper from him.

"It's an invitation to the Blood Moon Ball!" Tom exclaimed.

"What? Isn't that the party that only happens six hundred and something years?"

"Six hundred and sixty seven years, and yes, is that party!"

"…Why are you giving me this?"

"I wanted to invite you to have someone to talk during the Ball! You don't even have to take a random princess with you this time!"

"And what about your date? It's a ball after all."

"I don't have a date."

Star got excited with those words.

"Huh? That's weird… Why not?" Marco asked.

"I don't really have someone to take to the ball. Besides, I'm the host! It will be inappropriate and stressful to be organizing everything and have to worry about my date at the same time, y'know?"

"You got a point there, but still…" Marco said while nervously rubbing his hands.

Star saw how her nervous friend was rejecting the invitation. "Think, think, think, think!" She told to herself, desperate.

"Oh well… I guess I can't force you to-!"

"We are going!" Star shouted excitedly while wrapping an arm around Marco.

"What?! Star!"

"Wait, you wanna go?" Tom asked the hyperactive girl.

"Of course! Why not? I bet it's gonna be fun!" Star said while looking at Tom, oblivious of her friend that was shaking his head in dissaprovement. "I can go with you and Marco can go with Ja-!" A quick hand was shoved over her mouth.

"Tom, would you give us a minute?"

"…Go ahead?"

"Thank you!" Marco said before dragging Star out of the house. "Star, what was that about?!"

"I don't know! Something just got over me and I couldn't stop it! I'm so very sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"What? What are you talking about?! What could have possibly be getting over-!"

* * *

"There would be nowhere to run and nowhere to hide!"

* * *

"…you…?" Marco said with an unsteady voice.

"Marco, is everything alright?"

Marco was brought back to reality by his friend's voice. "Y-Yeah, it was nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Marco took another deep breath. "Now, going back to the subject at hand… Why did you do that?" Marco asked calmed.

"I don't know… Maybe it's because I…"

"You…?"

Star gathered some courage and let go the words quickly. "I think I like Tom!"

"You what?!"

"Look, I told you I'm sorry already! I didn't mean to say all that!" Star sighed. "If you want, I could go there and tell him that I just got a little excited for a minute…" She said sadly. Scratching the back of her neck and looking down.

Marco looked at his friend and then at the invitation in his hand. He sighed. "Do you really wanna go with him?"

"But I don't have to if you don-"

"Then why don't you just go? He's a really nice guy. I'm sure you two will get along pretty well!"

"But he's inviting you. Not me."

"That doesn't matter. I could talk to him about it and he will understand, I'm sure of it!"

"But…"

"Now come on, I have to ask Tom if he can take you with him." Marco said before opening the door and walking in.

Star drew a little smile on her face and follow from behind.

"Oh, you are back!" Tom exclaimed as Star and Marco went inside. "So… Did you two talked things out?"

"Yes, we did. And speaking of which…" Marco said to his demonical friend.

"What is it Marco? Is there something related to the ball?"

"Yeah… About that…"

"Lemme guess. You are not going, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry Tom…"

Tom let out a sigh. "Its fine, I understand. The balls have never been a good experience for you."

"But I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Could you please take my friend Star to the ball with you?"

Tom looked confused at his friend. "Huh? Why? I mean, it doesn't bother me at all, but I'm curious…"

"I dunno. I think she only wants to see the Underworld and all the cool stuff there is down there." Marco said, trying to avoid the real reason.

Tom looked at Star.

She waved at him with a big smile, excitement could be seen in her attitude.

Tom waved back at her with a little grin. He looked back at Marco and nodded with the head. "Alright, I'll take her to the ball."

"Really?!" Star asked excitedly before exploding with joy. "YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She said as she shook Tom's hand quickly. "I better get ready!" She let go of his hand and made her way to her room.

Marco let out a sigh of relieve. "Thanks Tom, I owe you one!"

"Are you kidding me, after all your help how could I have said no? Besides, that friend of yours seems very interesting! I am sure we will have a great time!"

"I'm sure of that too." Marco said with a smile.

"Alright, here you have!" Tom handed a little bell and hammer to Marco. "Tell her that she will need to ring the little bell with this little hammer when she's ready to go, alright?"

"Yes, I'll make sure to tell her. And thank you again for helping me out with this one."

"No problem at all, Marco!" A spin of fire appeared in the middle of the room. "Alright, see ya later!" Tom said as he walked inside the fire.

"Goodbye!" Marco bid farewell to his friend before he left back to the Underworld.

…

"What do you think, blue dress or purple dress?"

"I think you should use your own closet to keep your clothes…"

"That wasn't the question!" Star sang happily.

"I don't know! Maybe if you let me see one dress, I could tell!"

"Oooh! Never mind! I think I found the perfect one!"

"Really? And what is the-?"

"Don't look!" Star shouted from inside the closet.

Marco back off and drived his eyes away from the closet. "Alright, alright. I'm not looking!" Marco said before something caught his attention. A little red box that was lying over his desk. He approached at it and look at his inside. His eyes went wide as he looked at the content of the box. He was about to retrieve it before Star called for his attention.

"So… How do I look?"

Marco closed the box and turned around to see his friend in a beautiful pink dress. Her appearance looking elegant but still having her devil horns, giving her a small bit of her true self. "You look… Amazing…"

"Aww… Thanks Marco!" Star grabbed the little bell and hammer and walked outside the closet, directly to the backyard, with Marco following her from behind.

"Are you ready to go?" Marco asked his friend.

"Yeah."

Marco noticed a little sadness in her voice. "Is everything alright, Star?"

"Y-Yeah! I mean, no! I mean… It's nothing… I think…"

"Star?"

Star looked at her friend and let out a sigh of defeat. "Marco, are you sure you don't wanna go? It's just that, I can't imagine going without you! I mean, I know I will probably be with Tom all night, but I don't think I could handle myself if something goes wrong. And I don't wanna leave you alone either!"

"Star…" The conflicted blonde girl turned to look at Marco. "I know you can handle yourself pretty well, and Tom will be there to help if something goes wrong, you don't have to worry about that or me. I'll be fine, and so will you!"

"You mean it?"

Marco put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it!"

A little smile of relieve came across Star's face. "Thanks Marco!" She said before taking a deep breath. "Alright…" Star hold the bell and the hammer in both hands. "Here I go!" She gave a small and weak hit to the bell using the hammer.

A bunch of fire appeared. A flying demon carrying an elevator like ride emerged from bellow as the flames dissipated.

Star rode into the elevator.

"Which floor, mortal?" The winged demon asked his passenger.

"Uh… The bottom?" Star said while looking doubtful at her friend.

Marco nodded with the head.

"Yeah, the bottom!"

"Alright, we're leaving now." The winged demon told her.

"Have a great time!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Star asked softly to her friend.

"Star, I'll be fine! Besides, I don't know how to dance."

"If you say so, goodbye Marco! See ya after the Blood Moon Ball!" Star said as the door of the elevator closed.

The same flames surrounded the elevator as soon as the winged demon started to fly downwards.

…

"This is going to be great!"

"Thank you and have a great time!" Tom said as the pair of guests entered the Ball Room.

Tom had prepared everything that would be enjoyable for the Underworld population. There were lots of deadly things hanging and lying around the room. The punch was hot enough to melt the skin off.

The demons and undead were happily enjoying the ball, going wild all around the room.

"Master Tom." A demon called out for him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The mortal, Star Butterfly, has arrived to the Underworld."

"Oh right, Marco's friend!" Tom fixed his suit. "Better go and make a first good impression!"

Star descend from the ride. "So this is the underworld, huh?" Star looked around the place.

Demons and undead were everywhere. The walls were like if they were from a cave and a pretty high temperature was surrounding all the place.

"Mhh… I imagined it hotter…" Star told to herself.

"Hello there!" An approaching voice greet her.

Star turned around and looked at Tom that was walking towards her.

"And welcome to the Underworld!"

"Hi Tom, glad to be here!"

"Wow, you have so much energy!"

Star's eyes widened at his words. She started to have a little fantasy playing in her head.

"Um… Hello? Are you alright?" Tom tried to call her attention by waving his hand in front of her.

Star came out of her trance. She shook her head and came back to reality. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine! I'm better than fine!"

"So…" Tom cleared his throat before asking her… "Are you ready for the Blood Moon Ball?"

…

Marco stood up in front of his mirror. "This suit is so awesome!" He told to himself, thrilled.

He was wearing a black attire and a white shirt under the attire. A red tie was going along the shirt. The boots also making a good game with the rest of the suit.

Marco put on the red hat of the suit and winked to his refection. "Looking good, Diaz!" Marco reached the box with his hand. "But you are missing one thing…" He retrieved a little and friendly looking skull mask out of it and put it on. "It looks better than I expected! What did you say Sta…?" Marco turned around to see his friend.

But she was not there.

"Oh right… The ball…"

" _Blood Moon Ball tonight…"_ A mysterious voice stated.

"Hmm?" Marco looked around, searching for the owner of the voice.

But found nobody.

Marco got a confused expression in his face before facing the mirror again.

" _The Moon of Lovers…"_

"…Okay… This is getting weird…"

" _Go…"_

"What? No, I won't. I told Star I will let her to do that by herself. I know she can handle… a demon?" A bunch of thoughts started to gather on his mind. "What if she…"

" _Go…"_

"…Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm just exaggerating things, like I always do. Besides, Tom is with her! I don't have to worry about nothing!"

" _Go…"_

Marco looked at himself at the mirror before removing the mask from his face. "I think I need help… Alright, where's that "Mind Fixing" book Star was talking about?"

…

Star filled with excitement when she entered the ball room and saw a party where everyone was going crazy and doing what they pleased, her kind of parties. "Wow, this looks awesome! Best Ball ever!"

"I'm glad you like it! But just wait until we get to the ball part! That is going to get really awesome!" Tom stated proudly.

One of the demons in charge of the music was waving his hand in the air, calling for Tom.

"And speaking of which. Star, I have to go to see what the matter is. Be right back!"

"Alrighty… See ya in a bit…" Star said as Tom made his way towards the other demon. "Oh god… He's hot…"

"Hey there!" A voice called from behind her.

Star felt how a hand was placed over her shoulder.

"What is this beautiful chick doing alone in a ball like this?" The demon asked the now confused Star.

"What? What do you…?"

"Do not worry! I will take you into the dance floor, milady…" The demon said as he grabbed Star by waist and started to push her into the dance floor.

Star quickly got free of his grasp. "That's so sweet of you… But I-!"

"Prefers to dance with me instead!" A demon exclaimed as he grabbed Star's waist. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"No way, she's dancing with me!"

"You are crazy if you think she will prefer you over me!"

"You are all wrong, cause I, the grand Dan will take her to the dance floor!"

"No! It'll be me!"

"No, me! I will be the lucky soul!"

While the demons were fighting each other for the hand of the girl, Star used the opportunity to try to tip toe her way out of the mess.

"Hey darling, why the sudden haste? You have just arrived here. Why don't you stay a little longer?"

Star gulped nervously. "I-I will! But I'll just be over there… Away from here…"

"Aww come on darling, don't be like that…" The demon said as she was being surrounded by the other demons. "We are in a ball, don't we?"

"I suppose so…"

"Well then…" The demons dragged Star to the dance floor. "Let's dance…"

All the demons around her started to dance in a violent way.

"I think I have a problem…" Star thought to herself before being pulled in the dance by one of the demons.

…

Marco was sitting in the middle of his own closet, that was now, somehow, a ball room, with snacks, punch and even a dance floor.

Some mewman music was being played in the recorder while Marco was eating nachos from a bowl with a blood moon ball pattern.

"I think I have a problem…"

" _Go…"_

"For the last time, I am not going. All the balls are the same, they are just lots of pairings that are dancing with each other in the middle of the room. Besides, I am already in my own Blood Moon Ball, why in the world would I go to the Underworld's Ball?"

"…"

…

"Come on chick! Dance this fiery dance with me!"

"You just have to accept, trust me, you won't regret!"

"Just come to the center of the room, or else you'll meet your doom!"

"STOP!" Star yelled, trying to get away from all the demons that were harassing her.

But the demons didn't even flinched.

"Come on, don't be a party popper!"

"Yeah, you just have to dance with me!"

"It's not that hard to do, you know?"

The demons said while closing her in.

"Alright gentleman, the fun is over!" A voice called out for above, Tom's voice.

"Sir Lucitor, what a pleasant surprise to have you here."

"Don't try to get me in one of your games, now stay back, please."

"Come on Tom, what's the matter?"

"You are harassing my partner, now stay back."

"Wait, she's your partner?!" The demon asked surprised.

"Where did you even get such a nice ball partner for yourself?"

"That doesn't matter to you-!"

"Of course it matters! I mean, have you looked at all the other chicks in this ball, they are just ghosts or corpses! How do you even expect me to get my soul bound to anyone's soul if they look like garbage dragged from six feet under?"

"Wait, that's right!"

"We can have our souls bound!"

"This is the Blood Moon Ball after all!"

"Oh no…" Tom whispered.

"Tom, what's going on? What do they mean by having their souls bound?"

"You have to get out of here…"

"What?"

"If I'm going to get my soul bounded, I want to be bound with someone beautiful!"

"If I'm going to get my soul bounded, I want to be bound with someone young!"

"If I'm going to get my soul bounded, I want to be bound with her soul rather than that bride's corpse!"

"Too bad, cause she is going to be bounded with me!"

"No, with me!"

"In your dreams!"

"Hey, Tom is escaping with our soulmate!" The demon pointed to the sneaky pair of individuals, getting slowly away towards the exit.

"Get her!"

The demons started to run behind them, embracing their claws and fists in fire and darkness.

"Alright, there it goes the peaceful way, let's try the demon way." Tom said before he made an entire wall of flame to erupt right in front of them, closing the way for the other demons.

"Ring the bell, ring the bell!"

"I can't, I left them at home!"

"Follow me then!" Tom said as he took Star's hand and started to guide her back to the Underworld's entrance.

It didn't took long before a water demon extinguished Toms flames.

"You won't get away with her!" All the demons roared in unison.

Tom and Star were running towards the entrance, where the carriage was still waiting for Star.

"Quick, save yourself!" Tom told to Star as he helped her to get in the carriage.

"Hey lady! Leaving so soon?"

"But the ball it's just about to begin!"

"Wouldn't you like to stay here for the main event?!"

"No I don't!" Star closed the carriage doors. "Get me outta here!"

"Which floor, mortal?"

"Earth floor! Earth floor!" Star yelled before the winged demon started to fly to the surface. The only thing she saw from the Underworld was the hot flames of the young demon Tom erupting towards his enemies.

"I'm sorry…" Star said before the flames surrounded her carriage, teleporting them back to Earth.

…

The flames appeared in the backyard of the Butterfly residence.

"Thanks for the lift!" Star thanked cheerfully to the winged demon.

The demon nodded with the head and went down, embracing himself in flames as he left the place.

Star entered her house and sighed. "That… was… stressful…" She said through her panting as she slowly walked to the stairs. "I need to take a well-deserved night of sleep…"

"Owf!"

"Huh? What was that?" She asked herself curious as she rushed her way upstairs.

"Oww!" The whine came out of a certain magical prince's room…

"What? Marco?" She asked herself as she went inside the room and found it empty.

"How?"

Star heard her friend's voice coming out of the closet, she slowly approached at the door and took a sneak peek to the inside.

"How can I dance? If everyone can, then why not me?" Marco said while he stood up on his feet and took a dancing position while he started to dance by himself. He lost the balance, again.

Before he was about to fall, a hand grabbed his and quickly pulled him right back on his feet. "Because you're silly! Let me show you how it's done!" Star said cheerfully.

"Star?! What the-?!"

A bright red light coming from the big crystal in the roof suddenly interrupted Marco.

The both of them looked upwards, confused by the red light.

The mewman music suddenly stopped and was replaced by a waltz. A Blood Moon Waltz.

The two of them looked at each other confused before Star took the initiative and started to dance with her friend at the waltz rhythm.

Marco tried to keep up the pace of the dance, but he was losing slowly the balance. "Star, I think I'm gonna fall!"

"No you don't! Just follow my lead Safe Prince! One, two. One, two. One, two."

Marco followed Star's steps, almost naturally, he was dancing alongside her in no time.

"See, it's not that hard!"

A light smile was formed in Marco's face while he watched how his best friend was carefully watching his steps. His eyes widened.

"Good! Now let's spin!" Star said cheerfully.

"Wait, what?!" Was everything that Marco could say before his friend started to spin with him.

"Wiiii!"

"Sta-a-ahhh!" Marco said before falling into the ground, releasing his friend's hands.

The music stopped and the red light disappeared slowly from the ball room.

"Marco, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I landed into a-"

Star jumped towards her friend, ready to land over him.

Marco rolled aside and let Star to land over a… "Pillow."

"Nailed it!" Star said happily.

"Anyways…" Marco said while standing up. "How was the ball?"

"Ball? What ball?" Star asked confused.

"Umm… The Blood Moon Ball?"

"Oh… right… Well, about that…"

Marco noticed some sadness in her voice. "Star, did something happened?" He asked, worried.

"I… don't really want to talk about that…"

Marco looked sad at Star before nodding.

"Well… I was wondering what you had been doing alone, but now I know!" She said as she focused her attention in the ball room that was his closet.

"Yeah… I think I was… busy…" Marco said.

A little sadness present in his voice was detected by Star. "Marco, did something happened?"

"…"

"I get it…"

The silence filled the room for some seconds.

"Hey, it's Friendship Thursday!" They said in unison.

"Wow, we said the same thing…" Unison.

"At the same time…" You know where this is going.

"What did you did this time?" Yep, still in unison.

The silence filled the room once again, the two friends were giving accusatory glares to each other before bursting in laughter.

"Alright, alright… You get the nachos!"

"And you get the movie!"

From outside the house, their red circular guardian was watching them from above while still showering them with a little of its red light.


	16. Infortune Cookies

Infortune Cookies.

"Take that!" Marco shouted as he threw a punch towards one of Ludo's monsters.

One of the monsters try to sneak on him, but Marco delivered a kick before he could even reached him.

Another one raised from behind him, but Marco knocked him out by raising his fist to his side, punching the monster right in the face.

"Woo-Hoo! Way to go Marco!" Star cheered as she raised her arms in excitement and accidentally knocking out Boo Fly. "Ha, how about that?" Star asked, obliviously of the monster that was behind her.

"Star, watch out!" Marco shouted as he aimed his wand at the monster before quickly putting it away.

Star turned around and greeted the monster with a friendly punch in his face. "Hello again!" She said as she delivered the punch.

"Dang it! We are losing again! See what I mean?" Ludo told to the three monsters that were standing by his side.

"Yes, it is seen that you clearly need help." The spiky headed girl told.

"Lucky for you, you just hired the right monsters for the job." The blue haired monster stated.

"Well get you that wand in no time, just watch and learn." The little Shadow Cat said before the three of them jumped into action.

"Marco, what's up with you today?" Star asked as she threw a monster out of her way.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked confused before delivering a pair of punches to the monsters in front of him.

"I mean, you are fighting with punches…" Star delivered a punch to the monster that tried to sneak from behind Marco. "But you never fight with punches!"

"Of course I fight with punches!" Marco said before punching a monster that was behind Star.

"Of course you don't! You usually just use your wand!"

The two friends ducked before three monsters could tackle them, making the monsters to fall into the ground.

"Why you are not using your wand?"

"GOTCHA!" The three monsters jumped over Marco while shouting, startling him.

"ROYAL BLAST!" Marco yelled while aiming his wand at them.

The wand unleashed a powerful blast that hit the monsters, causing an explosion with the contact.

"The Team Monster was blasted off again!" The three monsters shouted before quickly disappearing in the sky.

All the monsters stayed stunned by the blast of magic that just happened before their eyes.

"Retreat!" Ludo yelled and the monsters obeyed. The backyard was free of monsters before Star could shout…

"That was AWESOME! I don't understand why you don't want to use your… Umm… Marco, are you alright?" Star said as she turned around and found her friend, slammed into the wall of her house.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" Marco said before falling to the ground. "Ugh… I need some rest…"

"In that case, I know the best way to get rest and some good food!"

"Star, for the last time, we are not going to wait in the endless Goblin Dogs line…"

"But those are soooo good!"

"That's what Pony Head says. I say that is a complete rip-off!"

Star let out a sigh, knowing that she couldn't change Marco's mind. "In that case let's go and get…" Star gasped in realization. "Chinese Food!"

"You want what now?" Marco asked confused as he stood up.

Star opened a dimensional portal in the spot and grabbed Marco's arm. "Come on!" She shouted happily before jumping on the portal alongside her magical friend.

The portal closed itself as soon as they went through.

The Silesc spell started to slowly wear off, cleaning all the disaster caused in the fight.

…

The two of them went right through the portal.

"Welcome to China!" Star said excitedly to her friend.

Marco looked at his surroundings with wide eyes. "Wow… This is way better than I imagined it!"

"Wait, you know what China is?" Star asked confused.

"Of course, I have been studying the different countries of Earth since the… Gustav incident…"

"Don't you mean… The "Maxico" incident?" Star stated, mocking.

"Yeah, the Maxico incident." Marco said a little annoyed. "Now… What about if we see this place around?"

…

"You are fired!" Ludo yelled to the three monsters that were standing in front of him.

"Please, give us another chance!"

"Y-yeah, the boy just caught us off guard!"

"We won't fail again, promise!"

"You only had one, and only one chance! Now you are fired!" Ludo yelled.

"But-!"

"FIRED! FIRED! FIRED!" Ludo kept yelling as the three monsters ran out of the castle. Ludo let out an angry growl. "Those idiots were even more useless than you!"

"So… Do I hang this on the door again?" Bearicorn asked with a sign on his claws.

"Of course, you imbecile! How am I supposed to hired anyone without that on the door?!"

Bearicorn ran outside the room and hanged the sign in the door of the castle.

" _Looking for a new minion."_

…

"Delicious!" Marco exclaimed delighted.

"I told ya it was worth coming here for food!" Star exclaimed proud of herself.

"And this country is awesome too! Especially that long wall they built! Maybe we could built one like that around the kingdom. With guards keeping the monsters away!"

"Your cookies." The kind woman told them while leaving them a pair of cookies in the table.

"The best part is here!" Star said excitedly as she grabbed one of the cookies and opened it.

"What are these?" Marco asked while grabbing the other cookie.

"These are fortune cookies! They can magically predict your future!"

"Wait, are you serious?" Marco asked doubtful.

Star ate the two pieces of the cookie and looked at the paper. "Look it says…"

" _Look down to avoid a frown."_

Star did as she was told. "Oh, look!" She exclaimed as she bend down the table.

A flying bunch of food pass right above her head.

"Another cookie!" She said happily as she raised up again, raising a perfectly fine cookie on her hand. "Look Marco! Another…" Star stared at her friend for a second before bursting in laughter.

Marco was covered in food, with an annoyed look on his face. "This isn't funny…"

"Of course it is, because it was the will of the cookie!"

"That's not true, that was just a coincidence! From where do this food even came from?!" Marco exclaimed as he shook off the food from his face, falling all into his empty plate.

The old lady hid quickly behind the wall, a plate with sauce and grease leftovers in her hands.

"That was no coincidence! It was the will of the cookie!"

"No it wasn't, and I'm gonna prove it to you!" Marco said as he opened the cookie and looked at the piece of paper. "What's this?"

Star looked at the piece of paper. "Oh, it's written in Chinese."

"Then what now?"

"Turn it around, there might be a translation in the back."

"Alright, lets- ARGH!" Marco shrieked in pain as he dropped the fortune of the cookie. He fell to the floor alongside his chair.

"Hey! What's wrong? What happened?!" Star said as she hurried to help her friend. The little fortune caught her attention.

" _Not even the bravest gut is greater than the paper cut."_

Star gasped in amazement. "I told you! This is the cookie will! You can't escape from your destiny!"

Marco stood up, still shrieking a little. "It's not the cookies will!" Marco took the third cookie from Stars hand and opened it. "And I'm gonna show you, one way or another!"

" _A true friend helps a friend in need."_

"See? What in the Universe does that even mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? The cookie is telling me that you need to believe! And as the true friend I am, I have to help you with that!"

"Star, I don't believe-!"

"And that's why I need to help you!" Star raised her hand excited. "The count please!"

A pair of woman approached at them, one gave the count to Star and the other one gave a paper to Marco.

"Here you go! Thanks for the meal!" Star paid for the count to the woman.

The two woman bowed and left back to the kitchen.

"Hey, what did they gave you?" Star asked curious.

"I dunno, it's written in Chinese and it doesn't look like it has a translation…"

"Really? Lemme see it."

" _一個美好的生活_

 _對於幸福的夫_ _妻"_

"What the…?"

"Here…" A woman called from behind.

Star and Marco turned around to see the woman with a big red box.

"You are going to need these…" She said as she handed the box to Star and bowed before leaving to the kitchen.

Star opened the box and gasped, amazed.

Inside the box, there were lots of fortune cookies.

"The will of the cookies will be known!" Star said as she opened a portal back to Echo Creek with her dimensional scissors. "But first!" Star grabbed Marco and jumped right through the portal.

The portal closed itself as the people of the restaurant looked at the place where the portal was.

"Technology is incredible!" A man exclaimed.

All the people nodded with the man and resumed their meals.

…

The portal opened in the middle of the living room of the Butterfly house.

Star and Marco went right through the portal before it closed.

"Wait right here!" Star told to her friend as she ran upstairs.

"Alright?" Marco said before sitting down in the couch. A sudden pain appeared in his hand. Marco give a look to his hand and watched the paper cut he just got. "Not even the bravest gut is greater than the paper cut… Sure, whatever you say…" The pain increased slightly. Marco let out a little shriek.

"Marco!" Star said as she hurried her way down stairs. "Here!" Star put a Band-Aid over Marco's cut.

"What is this?"

"It's a Band-Aid! You put it over a cut to heal it up!"

"Really?" Marco asked as he looked at the Band-Aid in his hand.

It was a green Band-Aid with little alien heads decoration.

"Wow, thanks!"

"Good, now that you are all nice and fine, let's start with these!" Star said excitedly as she raised the box of cookies in the air.

"Are you seriously going to try that crazy cookie theory?"

"It's not crazy, and don't complain, cause you are the one who needs to believe in the will of their fortunes!"

"Star, I said it before and I'll say it again. This. Is. Crazy."

"We'll see if you keep saying that after this fortune!" Star said as she opened a cookie.

" _Watch out! It's the Banana Bandana!"_

Star and Marco stood there, silent.

"Umm…"

"What in the heck is that fortune?!"

The doorbell rang out, calling their attention.

Marco approached to the door and opened it.

Standing there, Janna wearing a mailman scarf around her neck.

"Daily teasing for Marco Diaz."

"Daily wha-?" Before Marco could finish his sentence, Janna gave him a football ball and put a helmet over his head.

She got a helmet over her head as well and tackled Marco, making them both fall to the ground. "Touchdown!"

"Janna Banana!" Star cheered the name of her friend as she land upon them.

"Hey there Star, what's up?" Janna greeted with a smile.

"I am trying to make Marco to believe in the will of the cookies!" She answered as she raised another fortune cookie. "Wanna help?"

"I'd love to help you with that, but I still got some deliveries to do. If I finish them soon, I'll come here and help ya with this mess." Janna said as she stood up and pointed at Marco that was lying on the ground, astonished.

"Alrighty, good luck with your deliveries!"

"Thanks Star. Now if you excuse me…" Janna took out the helmet from Marcos head. "I have to give this back to the couch, he says he will use it to find the mysterious opossum that played in the warriors game."

"Really?! That's so cool!"

"I know, right! Oh, if you know who he is, tell the couch right away! He's offering a reward for whoever tells him the identity of the player!"

"I will keep my eyes opened!"

"Alright, in that case, see ya later!" Janna bid farewell as she walked to the door.

"Later!" Star bid farewell as well before closing the door of the house. She turned around to face her friend with a smile. "Well, it looks like the cookie was right after all!"

"I still can't believe it…"

"Really? Then what about another demonstration of your future?" Star said as she opened another cookie.

Marco stood up and grabbed the cookie. Star, if you are going to go through this, then at least eat the cookies." Marco said as he ate the cookie.

"You can do that while I do this! Now let's see…"

" _The biggest haste of all can't tell you this cookie is stall."_

Star looked stunned at the fortune before looking at. "Marco…?"

He was looking suddenly really sick, his face was all green. "Augh… Star, I don't feel so well…" His cheeks filled with puke before he rushed his way to the bathroom and let out everything.

Star entered at the bathroom. "Marco… Are you alright?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?" He said before resuming his throw up.

Star approached at her sickened friend and patted his back. "There, there. Just let everything out."

…

Marco finished after five minutes of throw up in front of the toilet. "Agh… That was… horrible…" Marco sat down in the floor, exhausted.

Star sat down by his side.

The silence reign for a couple of minutes.

"Hey… Marco." Star whispered.

"What's up, Star?"

"I think this might not be the right time to tell you this, but…" Star raised a cookie in the air. "The cookies have spoken…"

"Get that thing away from me!" Marco shouted as he flinched.

"Now you believe?"

"Yes, I believe…"

Star's eyes widened as she heard those words.

"I believe those things are cursed!" Marco yelled while he stood up and tried to escape from the room, but Star stopped him.

"They are not cursed! They are magic!" Star said as she opened the cookie in her hand.

"Star! Please! Do not read it!"

"C'mon Marco! It's just a fortune for a friendly cookie! What can possibly go wrong?"

Marco covered his head and closed his eyes.

" _Beware of the man who types in rhymes…"_

"What? What does that even mean?"

"I dunno, I just want to get myself clean!"

Star opened the door and let Marco out. "Geez, no need to shout."

From outside the window, a big and buffy figure was watching them as an evil grin in his face grow. "I better tell Master Ludo!"

…

"Here, let me show you what we have here." Ludo told to the monster on his side as they walked towards the rest room of the castle.

Inside the restroom, two monsters were having some kind of dance fight while there was some rap music playing in the background.

The other monsters were surrounding them while watching the fight before the chaos unleashed, ending up in a real fight between all the monsters in the room.

"I am doomed, don't I? Be honest, I can take it…" Ludo asked to the monster.

A portal opened from behind them, letting out Buff Frog.

"Ludo Master!" Buff Frog exclaimed as he went out the portal, saluting his master. "The girl bought cursed cookies that are giving bad luck to the boy."

"Interrupter!" Ludo yelled at his minion. "So what do you say Toffee? Are my monsters the worst or what?"

"Uh…" The well-dressed monster stared at the ridiculous scene for a moment before a thought crossed his mind. "Maybe we could do something with those… Cursed Cookies."

"Master, are you sure you trust this guy?" Buff Frog asked while whispering.

"Of course I do!" Ludo said as Toffee approached at them.

"Well, now what about if you tell us more about those cookies?"

…

"HELP!" Marco shouted while he ran around the house.

A swarm of bees was chasing the frightened Marco.

Star looked worried at the fortune she just opened.

" _Don't bother the bees, just let them be."_

"I can't!" Star said as she opened another cookie. "Maybe this one will help?"

"NO!" Marco shouted. "DON'T READ THAT INFORTUNE!" Marco quickly retrieved his wand out of his hoodie. "Royal Shield!" He shouted as a magical force shield formed around him, generating a wave of power that pushed the bees away and some other stuff in the house as well.

The bees flied out of the house.

"Phew… That was close…" Marco looked at his friend. "Um… Star? Are you okay?"

Star was standing in the middle of the room with a surprised look in her face and her hair all pulled back because of the power wave. "Yeah… I still got the fortune, so I think that's something a good thing, right?"

Marco gave an angry stare at his friend. "Star." He stated her name firmly.

Star looked at Marco, confused. It was the first of all times she had heard him like that.

"If you read what is written in that piece of paper, I… I…" Marco rubbed his chin as he thought in something. "What I was gonna say?" He asked himself, trying to remember it.

" _An unexpected visitor will arrive very soon."_

"Prince Marco!" A yell came from the backyard.

"Ugh, now what?" Marco asked annoyed.

The two friends made their way outside.

"Silesc." Marco casted as he pointed his wand upwards.

The wand almost slams him to the ground while casting the spell all around the Butterfly residence.

Toffee looked with interest at Marco.

"Alright Ludo, let's just get this over with…" Marco said as he put the wand right back in the hoodie.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, Prince Marco!"

"Actually, we are in the middle of something, so it has to be fast! Isn't that right Marco?"

"For me, you can be here as long as you want. I insist."

Star opened the cookie in her hand.

" _Be careful with what you wish."_

"Uh-oh." Star said to herself.

"That's good to hear, cause you see…"

Marco gasped in horror.

In Buff Frog's hands, there was a red box just like theirs.

"We are feeling lucky this time around, and I don't want it to go to waste!"

Buff Frog put the box down before Ludo jumped in front of it.

"GET THE WAND!" He ordered and his monsters obeyed.

Marco stood there, frozen. A cookie hitting his head brought him back to his senses.

"Marco, watch out!" Star warned him while pointing at the monster behind him.

Marco delivered a hard hit with his elbow right to the monster's belly.

Star jumped over Big Chicken that was about to land over Marco and drove it away. "I was actually warning you about this one, but that works too!" Star said as she forced Big Chicken to shoot one big egg right to his allies.

"Shoot! Now what?!" Ludo asked himself before Toffee cleared his throat, remembering about the cookies. "Oh, right!" Ludo opened the first cookie.

Marco paralyze in fear as he heard the cookie opening.

" _Show the chicken the way back to its egg."_

"What in the heck does that even mean?!"

Buff Frog reacted fast as he heard the fortune. He grabbed the paralyzed Marco and threw him right into the egg's way.

The egg hit Marco, making him to fall to the ground and covering the monsters from behind him.

"Oopsy Doopsy…" Star told to herself before Big Chicken shook her off its back and fell to the ground.

"Ugh… Really? I just took a shower!" Marco exclaimed as he stood up, bathed with the contents of the broken egg.

"What are you doing, imbecile?!" Ludo yelled at Buff Frog. "You could have just took the wand from him instead of just throwing him!"

"B-but Master-!"

"Shut, just get the wand already!" He yelled and his monsters obeyed.

They all jumped over Marco and Star.

"ROYAL BLAST!"

The powerful blue blast of magic emerged from the pile of monsters lying over them, blasting them all into the air. Including…

"Star!" Marco shouted angst.

"Woo-Hoo!" She shouted in excitement as she went up and up.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Marco tried to stand up, but he couldn't. The spell was powerful enough to bury him a little into the ground. "Oh come on!" He shouted, trying to get out of the ground.

The monsters and Star were starting to fall to the ground.

"Okay Marco, you can give me a parachute now if you like! No, I changed my mind! Give me wings! You better give me wings!"

"Wings?!"

"Alright, forget the wings! Just don't let me fall!" Star shouted as she got in a waiting position in midair. "Hey Lobsty, What's up?" She greeted her big red friend.

"Come on! Just let me out already!" Marco shouted as he tried to get out of the ground.

"Here…" Toffee said as he handed a cookie to Ludo. "Try this one."

"Okay!" Ludo nodded obediently as he opened the cookie.

" _In the greatest power also lies the greatest weakness."_

Ludo looked at the fortune confused for a minute. "I don't get it…"

"MARCO!" Star yelled as she began to approach more and more to the ground. She was about to land over, you guessed it, Marco.

Marco had a panic attack. He raised his wand upwards. "Softy Softilier!" He casted as an avalanche of pillows blasted right towards Star.

The pillow blast was powerful enough to send Star flying even more higher.

The monsters used the sudden pillows burst to grab some part of the blast and used them to soften their landing.

"Oh! I get it now!" Ludo exclaimed with joy.

Marco tried to get himself free, but the blast of pillows has buried him even more. "Really?" Marco asked himself before a monster pulled him off the ground.

The monster gave him a big evil grin.

"Uhh… Heya…"

The monster delivered a punch that sent him flying against the wall of the house.

"Ha, how'd you like t-?!" The monster was interrupted when Star fell over him, knocking the monster out.

"Whew, that one was a closed one! Thanks for saving me! You did a good job!" She thanked as she looked down to the sleepy monster.

The monster gang surrounded her in no time.

"Howdy everyone! Is it over already?" Star asked oblivious of the current situation.

Deer Beard grabbed her from behind, restraining her.

"Hey, no fair!" Star said as she struggled. "Lemme go, you cowards!"

Marco slowly rose in his feet as the monsters approached at him.

Ludo came from behind the monsters, flying above them with the little bat monster. "It's over, Prince Marco! You are defeated and we have your little hyper active sidekick over here!"

"You'll never caught us alive!" Star yelled as she tried to free herself from Deer Beards grasp.

"But we just did that, didn't we?" A monster asked confused.

"I'm pretty sure she's just saying it because of the drama." Marco added.

"You know what? That makes actually sense!"

"Yeah, it totally fits in this situation!"

"It could fit in any situation!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. A pretty cool line. But stop talking about it and get the wand!"

The monsters came back to their senses as they started to approach at Marco, using Star as a shield.

"Admit it! You are defea-!" A cookie fell over Ludo's head, interrupting him. "What the-?!" Another cookie fell over him.

Short after, a rain of cookies started to fall from the sky.

"No! My cookies!" Star shouted as she saw all the cookies falling into the ground, breaking.

Marco watched with horror at the scene. "That can't be good…"

A monster grabbed the wand from his hand and raised it into the air.

But before the wand could even change its form, a rock fell from above and knocked the wand of his hand.

Another bunch of rocks came out of nowhere and fell all over the monster.

The wand ended up in the middle of the backyard.

The monsters tried their best to rush at it, but their fortune had other plans.

An unexpected thunderstorm began to fall with rage all over the backyard, hitting the monsters near the wand.

A big orange dimensional portal opened in the middle of the battlefield, leading some monsters that came through into another dimension.

The monsters bumped into someone as soon as they arrived to the other side.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?!" The fire lady yelled mad at them.

The monsters turned around to go back to Earth, but the portal closed itself before they could.

The fire lady multiplied herself, surrounding the monsters. "Attack!" The fire lady shouted and the clones ran towards the monsters that just let out some screams before the inevitable.

From the hole where Marco was buried, a giant earthworm came out of it and started to attack the monsters.

Buff Frog was about to get the wand, but his fortune sentenced him into a world of distractions, more precisely, a fly.

Marco was watching stunned as more things started to happen in the backyard.

A sudden cookie fell over his head and then onto his hand.

Marco was about to throw it away, but something stopped him to do so. He looked down at the cookie and sighed. "Look, you are supposed to be a fortune cookie, but you have only brought me bad fortune so far…"

"AHHH!" A monster screamed as he was sucked inside a mini tornado that his fortune gave him.

"And I'm sorry if I offended you by calling you cursed!"

"IT'S BACK!" A monster screamed as he pointed at the giant crocodile in the backyard.

The monsters ran away from it.

"My fortune became true!" Man Arm exclaimed with joy as he approached at the crocodile. "My love!"

The crocodile smiled and ran towards him too.

"But please! Help me out I just this once and give me a good fortune!" Marco said as he closed his eyes and slowly opened the cookie. Marco slowly opened his eyes to see at the fortune. "Whaaaa…?"

Another cookie fell over his head, and opened itself in front of Marco.

" _Just do it!"_

"Alright, alright! I will try!" Marco grabbed his wand nervously and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind as he breathed slowly and steady.

His wand began to shine with a white light.

"Royal Blast!" He shouted while casting his spell.

Lots of pink blasts leave the wand, one for each monster. All the blasts quickly made their way towards the monsters. Each blast hit a different monster, releasing and leaving Star unharmed.

All the monsters were gathered by the blasts in one single big blast, all the mobsters except one well-dressed lizard.

An orange portal opened in the same spot.

The blast entered the portal while carrying all the monsters.

…

The monsters collided with his other partners that were about to be thrown through the portal by the fire lady.

"From where are you keep coming from?!" The fire lady yelled angered.

The portal closed from behind them.

"Prepare to meet my wrath!"

…

The orange portal closed and everything in the backyard was brought back by the Silesc spell that wear off short after.

"Wow… It actually worked!" Marco exclaimed happily.

"Marco!" Star shouted the name of her friend as she approached at him. "That was so cool!" How'd you did that?!"

"It was all thanks to this… cookie?" He looked confused at the floor, the cookie was gone, all the cookies were gone. "Huh, guess the Silesc spell took the cookies away too."

"Well, thanks for saving me! …And sorry…"

"Sorry? For what?"

"For the cookies…" She looked down at the floor. "I know you kept telling me to stop, but I didn't. I just wanted you to believe…"

"…Thanks Star, you are forgiven."

The two of them gave each other a quick and friendly hug.

Star's tummy rumbled. "Oh, looks like I'm-!"

"No Chinese food!"


	17. Time Tour

Time Tour.

"Marco! Marco! Marco!" The cheers of the multitude were filling the air alongside the balloons and confetti as Marco was greeting the people of Mewni from his carriage pulled by Manticores.

The carriage stopped in front of the castle of Mewni.

He descended from the carriage and entered the castle, followed by all the cheers of the people.

The doors of the castle opened, letting Marco inside.

The sound of the trumpets announced his arrival to the kingdom.

He walked proudly through the corridor that lead towards the throne room of the castle.

"All welcome our son, Prince Marco!" his parents said in unison as soon as Marco entered the great room full of nobles.

Marco walked through all the nobles that stayed silent, remaining in a respect pose as he walked by their side.

Marco reached his parents and bowed before them.

"Now, we proudly pass the royal crown to our son!" The two of them said in unison as they gently placed the crown in his head. "All hail King Marco!" They both exclaimed happily in unison.

The silent room began to fill itself with applauds and the cheers from the nobles.

"King Marco! King Marco! King Marco!"

"Thank you, thank you! I really appreciate your enthusiasm! And I promise you that I won't fail you as king!"

The cheers intensified.

"King Marco! King Marco! King Marco!"

Marco felt proud and good with himself. He was finally the king of Mewni. And the people loved him.

"King Marco! King Marco! King Marco!"

"Please, you don't need to give me this much appreciation." Marco said with a big smile on his face.

"King Marco! Beep Marco! Beep Marco! Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"What in the…?"

"Beep! Beep! BEEP!"

…

Marco shot his eyes opened.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

He sighed before turning his head to see the alarm clock. "What time is it…?"

"7:59."

"One minute before eight…" He said quietly as he let out a moan and rolled to the other side of the bed. "Maybe another five minutes will… wait a second…" He watched the hour once more. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "I AM LATE!" Marco rushed his way to his feet and got dressed for school. "I'm late, I'm late, I am SO late!"

"Hey Marco, we are late! Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Star exclaimed to her friend while clapping her hands, trying to speed up Marco.

"I know, I know, I know! I am preparing as fast as I can!" Marco said as he was quickly wearing his hoodie backwards.

"It's not fast enough and the bus is gonna leave us!"

"Don't pressure me!"

"I am not pressuring you!" Star shouted. "And by the way, people usually don't wear their underwear in the outside!" She said as she pointed at Marco's pants.

"OH NO!" Marco shouted in desperation. "How could this happened?! I always have my alarm set at six o'clock!"

"I du-"

"AGH! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS! I NEED MORE TIME!" A sudden realization came to Marco. "Of course!" He grabbed his wand from his nightstand. "Now, what can be the spell to stop time?"

"Why don't you search it in the book?"

"Because I don't have TIME!" Marco shouted as he went back to think about the right spell.

"Hmm… What about if you try something easy? Maybe, Easy Peasy Time Freezy!" Star exclaimed with a mocky tone.

"Easy Peasy Time Freezy?"

The wand casted the spell told, involving Star and Marco in a blue aura that protected them from the time stopping spell.

Suddenly, all went to a stop. No noise, no movement, no time.

The two of them stood silent for a minute.

"Did that really just happened…?" Marco asked, surprised.

"You did it! You actually managed to stop the time! You know what this means?" Star asked with a big smile over her face.

"…It means that I messed up?"

"No, you didn't messed up! Haven't you seen that you actually did what you wanted to do?"

"I DID NOT THOUGHT THAT IT WAS ACTUALLY GONNA WORK!"

"But it did! And you know what that means?"

Marco sighed. "No, I don't. What does that mean?"'

"It means we can do whatever we want! It's a Freezy Day!"

Marco's eyes widened at the idea. "Anything we want…?"

"Anything!"

A wide smile started to form in Marco's face.

* * *

"King Marco! King Marco! King Marco!"

* * *

The dream of Marco started to emerge in his memories, hitting him with realization. "No! I must fix this! As the future King of Mewni, I have to fix this!"

"Wow, it has been a long time since you said that." Star stated, confused by the sudden change of ideas.

"Yeah, it felt a bit weird saying it again."

"But…" Star grabbed Marco's arm. "Are you sure we can't have fun first?"

Marco released from her grasp. "No, we have to fix this! But first…" Marco said before removing his underwear from his pants. "I think we better prepare for school." He said before entering his room.

Star just sighed and sat down outside the room.

…

"Okay, now let's unfreeze time! Star, the spell was "Easy Peasy Time Freezy" right?"

"Yes it was!" She said happily.

"Then I guess that the spell must be something like that as well."

"Are you sure you don't want to better have some fun?"

"Yes, I am sure." He said as he tried to figure out the spell to fix this problem. "What could it be?"

"What about, Easy Peasy Time Unfreezy?"

"Easy Peasy Time Unfreezy?" Marco said while holding his wand.

They prepared themselves for the time to get back into its course.

But nothing happened…

"It's not working…" Marco said, disappointed.

"Maybe you need to cast with more energy!" Star stood over the bed. "Come on! Shout with me!"

"I don't think that's it…"

"We won't know if we don't try, right?"

"Well, you got a point there."

"Then let's try it out, to the count of three!"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Easy Peasy Time Unfreezy!" The two of them shouted in unison.

But nothing happened…

"You were saying…?"

"Okay, that didn't worked out. But hey, it was worth a shot! What now?"

"I think it's time for us to search in the Book of Spells." Marco said as he retrieved his book of spells from under the bed.

Star gasped in amazement. She launched to her friend and hug him. "Marco! I am so proud of you!"

"H-Hey! What got into you all of a sudden?!"

"You just told your first pun!"

"What?! I did…" Marco went silent when realization hit him. "Oh…"

"Where's the camera? I want to immortalize this!"

"Star, we don't have time for this!"

"Another one?! Marco you are on fire today!"

Marco sighed and proceed to search for a solution in the book of spells. "Uh-oh, it looks like Glossaryck was affected by this too…"

"What was he even doing?" Star said with curiosity as she looked at the weird position Glossaryck was freeze on.

"I don't know if I want to know…" Marco said as he flipped the page. "Let's see…"

"What to do if you create a wormhole?"

"What to do if you blast magic on your face?"

"What to do if you eliminate gravity? Hum…" Star looked at Marco's wand for a second.

"What are you looking at?!" Marco exclaimed, catching his friend off guard.

"N-Nothing!" Star said as she turned her head around.

"I am watching you, Star Butterfly…" Marco said before flipping the page. "Here it is! What to do if you stop time."

"Really? Lemme see!"

…

A portal opened in the middle of the Time Dimension.

Marco and Star went right through the portal.

"Is this the dimension the book was talking about?" Star asked to her friend.

"Yes, this is the Time Dimension. Home of the Time Wheel."

"And are you sure you don't wanna have fun first?"

Marco gave a glare to Star before the portal closed behind them.

"I was just asking!" Star exclaimed.

"Well then, quit playing and start search-!" Marco bumped into the giant Time Wheel before he could even finish his sentence.

"Found it!"

"Don't tell me…"

"I already did, dummy!" She said, mocking.

"Anyways, we found it, but now what?"

"We have to make it to move, maybe if we put a giant hamster inside…"

"Star, take this seriously."

"Alright, if we don't have a hamster…" Star went inside the Time Wheel. "Then I guess I'll have to do!" She said before she tried to run, but the Time Wheel didn't move an inch. Star fell from the Time Wheel.

"Are you alright, Star?"

"I think I'm stuck in this thing. But besides that I'm fine!"

Marco approached at her and helped her to get out. "Well, since your idea didn't worked out, mind if Ii try mine?"

"Knock yourself out, Safe Prince!" Star said as she sat down in the ground.

"Well… Here it goes." Marco retrieved his wand and pointed it at the Time Wheel. "Rotation Incantation!"

A light blue blast came out of the wand and flew directly to the wheel. The blast hit the Time Wheel, but the wheel reflected it, sending it back to its owner.

"What the-?!"

The blast hit Marco, making him to flip in circles in midair.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Marco shouted, ending the spell and freeing himself. "Augh…" Marco moaned while he was still all dizzy.

Star approached at her friend with a big grin formed in her face. "Hey, I guess I can now call you, Flip Prince! Don't you think, Safe Flip Prince?"

Marco sighed before replying. "This thing didn't even moved… Not even with magic… How are we supposed to move this thing?!"

"That's easy, you only need to use the time toes." A voice told them.

The two of them turned around to see the source of the voice.

"Excuse me, but, who are you?" Marco asked politely.

"I am father time, and these thingies over here are fascinating! How are they called?"

"Those? Those are rocks!" Star replied with her usual friendly tone.

"The rocks are amazing! Here, have one!" Father Time said before throwing a pair of rocks to the both of them.

Star and Marco caught the rocks.

"I don't see anything fascinating about these rocks, what about you Marco?"

"I don't see anything either…"

The two of them looked concerned at Father Time that was trying to eat the pile of rocks.

"Alright, play time is over." Marco said as he walked towards Father Time.

"Three puns, and counting!" Star said before following Marco.

"You have to go back to your-"

"Oh! What is that?!" Father Time asked as he rushed forward. Father Time stopped and look fascinated at the very large pool of...

"That? It's just mud, what of it?"

Father Time let himself to fall into the mud and started to roll around. "Oh, I love mud! Where has been this all of my life?"

Marco looked confused at the elder blue man. "Is this really Father Time?"

"Only one way to find out!" Star said as she grabbed some mud and started to put mud all over the Time Wheel. "Look! You can play with mud on your wheel!"

Father Time looked at the offer for some seconds. "That seems tempting, but nah. Oh! What is that?!" Father Time exclaimed as he ran away from them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Marco shouted before he and his friend began to pursue the old blue man.

Before they knew it, Father Time was already behind them, riding a giant turtle.

"Woo-Hoo! Faster! Faster!" The man exclaimed while quickly riding away.

"What?! How?!" Marco asked himself, surprised.

"Marco, look!" Star said while pointing at a giant bunny. "Let's go get him!" She said as she rode the bunny.

Marco quickly jumped in.

"Go, my fluffy beast!"

The bunny started to slowly raise a paw. One after another.

"I hate this dimension…" Star said, disappointed.

"You can say that again." Marco replied.

"Look at this!" Father Time exclaimed as he watched at a river with lots of clocks floating in it. Father Time jumped in one of the clocks and started to make his way to the other side by jumping into the clocks.

"Forget the rabbit! He is getting away!" Marco said as the two of them got off the rabbit.

The rabbit slowly wave them farewell using one of its ears.

"Hurry up!" Star said while running behind Marco.

"I am trying!" Marco was running as fast as he could, leaving Star some feet behind. "Wait, what's that?" Marco asked himself as he watched a sign near the river.

" _Time-Space River."_

Marco tried to stop as soon as he read the sign, he managed to stop right in front of the river. "Phew… That was clo-!"

Star bumped into Marco, making them to lose the balance and to fall into the river.

The river illuminated itself with a time aura as they went through its Timeline Fluid.

…

In the middle of a forest, a timely aura appears, dropping the two friends in the clearing.

"Ouch… That was…"

"Awesome!" Star replied.

"I was gonna say unexpected, but I think you can think whatever you want." Marco looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I dunno."

" _Heigh-Ho! Heigh-Ho!"_

"Look, it looks like someone's coming! I'll ask for- Whoa!"

Marco quickly pulled his friend behind the bushes.

"Hey, why was that?!"

"Sorry, but if we fell into the Time-Space River, that means we don't want to interfere with anything or anyone! It could mess with the timeline!"

"Oh! You mean like those time traveling movies we have watched?"

"Yeah, like those!"

"But then what are we supposed to do? Sit tight and wait?"

The timely aura embraced them, taking them out of the forest.

Seven small silhouettes pass right from by their hiding side.

" _Heigh-Ho! Heigh-Ho! Heigh-Ho!"_

…

The time aura transported them outside a castle, it was late at night.

"Well, guess we do have to sit tight and wait!" Star exclaimed happily.

A loud bell rang, announcing the midnight's arrival.

"Great, what now?" Marco asked as he turned into the castle's entrance direction.

A blonde beautiful lady in a shiny light blue dress was descending quickly from the stairs of the castle. She was going so fast, she didn't even noticed that she dropped her crystal shoe.

"Hey!" Star shouted as she rushed at the shoe.

"Star, no!" Marco said as he rushed behind his friend.

Star picked up the crystal shoe from the floor and started to run behind her.

Marco quickly caught up with Star.

"You forgot your-!"

Before Marco could stop Star, the time aura embraced them and transported them to, yet, another place in Time and Space.

The shoe fell back to the floor, where a prince picked it up.

…

The time aura made them appear inside a castle tower, where a bed with a sleeping lady was the only thing inside.

The two of them, still running, collided into one of the walls.

"Oww! Hey! A warning would be nice, don't you think?!" Star exclaimed a little angry.

"To who are you yelling?" Marco asked, curious.

"To whatever is taking us from place to place!" Star stated as she looked at her surroundings. "Wow! Marco look at this!"

Marco turn around and look a window behind him. He approached at the window and saw through it.

An epic battle between a knight and a giant black dragon outside that tower. The two fighters were surrounded by an inferno of green flames.

"This is amazing!" Marco exclaimed while watching the fight.

"I know, right?" Star said.

Marco realized her voice came from behind him and decided to look in her direction.

She was making silly faces in front of the sleeping lady. "I have never seen anyone that loved to sleep this much!" Star grabbed the lady's hand and put it on a water bowl that it was nearby. "She will have a little surprise when she wakes up!"

"No Star…" Marco grabbed the hand of his friend and started to walk towards the window. "I was talking about this epic fight over-!"

The time aura embraced them again, taking them out of the tower.

…

In the middle of the sea, the time aura made them appear. They appeared under water.

Marco and Star were suddenly surrounded by water. They needed air and fast. Luckily for them, the surface wasn't too far away from them. They hurried their way to the surface and made it just in time. The two of them gasped for fresh air as soon as they got out.

"What was that?!" Star asked, shocked.

"This is what you get when you get stuck between time and space!"

"But why here?!"

A red haired lady came out of the water, gasping for air and calling their attention.

"Guess we are not the- AAAHHH!" Marco shouted when he realized the lady was naked.

Star shouted too.

"Don't look at her!" The two of them shouted in unison as they covered each other's eyes.

The time aura quickly got them out of the water.

…

The two friends were placed into a dark room.

"Is it over?" Star asked concerned.

Marco pulled his hands out of Star's face.

"It is!" Star said as she put her hands away from Marco's eyes.

"Where are we now?" Marco asked while looking around. He found a little red light coming out of a crystal jar. "And what's that?"

The two friends walked towards the source of the light.

"It kinda looks like a rose…"

"Well, I don't think anyone would mind if I take it! I mean, this will do a very fine painting!" she said as she pulled the crystal upwards.

A loud roar came from the entrance of the room.

The two friends turned around and watched stunned at the big beast standing in the middle of the room.

"ROOOOAAAAR!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" The two of them screamed before being pulled out of there by the time aura.

…

"Do you trust me?" The man in white attire asked the beautiful girl.

"…Yeah." The girl said before taking the man's hand and jumping into the flying carpet.

The carpet flew away as soon as the two passengers were safely over it.

The tiger stayed in the balcony, looking up as they flew away.

The time aura left them into the balcony, alongside the tiger.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The two of the friends were still screaming, this startled the relaxed the tiger.

"ROOOOAAAR!" The tiger roared in front of their faces.

Marco ran away and the tiger chased after him. Marco was being chase all over the balcony by the tiger. But eventually, the tiger managed to corner its prey.

The tiger approached slowly at the cornered Marco and prepared its claws to do their job.

Marco closed his eyes to prepare for the inevitable, but the tiger didn't attacked. Marco opened his eyes and saw Star, happily petting the tiger.

"Who's a good tiger? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Star said as she rubbed the tiger's belly.

Marco sighed in relief. "Thanks Star, I owe you one!"

"No problem Marco! Besides, this tiger is adorable! Isn't that right?" Star asked happily to the wild animal before the time aura take them away from there.

The tiger looked around confused. It let go a little whine when it realized that they were gone.

…

Outside a camp, the time aura let them fall. It was late at night.

"Noooo! Where'd my tiger go?!" Star lamented.

"Star, that tiger was hardly yours, but I admit the tiger really like you too."

"How do we go back? I want to play with it! Do you have any idea how cool it would be to ride a tiger?!"

Marco thought about that for a second. "Well… It will be pretty cool."

"FREZEE!" A shout called.

The two of them stood there, startled by the sudden shout.

Some mans with armors, torches and guns were surrounding them.

"Are you one of us? Or one of those savages?"

The time aura got them out before they could even reply.

"WITCHCRAFT!"

…

The two of them appeared in the middle of a mountain covered in snow.

"Oh, look!" Star laid down in the snow. "Speaking of freeze!" She started to make a snow angel.

"Speaking of freeze, how is this all happening if I stop time?"

"Don't ask me! You are the magical one of the two of us!"

"RUN!" Three warriors shouted as they pass by.

"Run?" Marco turned around and found his answer.

A giant avalanche was going down the mountain, quickly approaching at them.

"RUN!" Marco shouted as he grabbed the hand of his friend and started to run in the opposite direction. Marco saw how the warriors took cover behind a rock and started to rush his way towards the rock, but the time aura took them out of there before he could reach the rock.

…

The time aura placed them above a damp.

They fell into the damp and went out as soon as they could.

"Water again, really?"

"Look at the bright side! At least it didn't tried to drown us this time!" Star said as she swum to the shore.

Marco followed her and got out of the damp. "Alright, what is it now?"

"Look! A wedding!" Star shouted while pointing at the wedding between two frogs.

"Really? What kind of bizarre fairy tale is this?!"

"You know, something is wrong when a magical prince from another dimension thinks a wedding between two frogs is a bizarre fairy tale."

"What do you mean?"

The time aura got them out before the two frogs kissed and turn themselves into humans.

…

The time aura dropped them outside of a tall tower.

"Okay, I am really starting to get frustrated with these sudden time-space changes…"

"Wait!" Star said as she silenced Marco. "A tall tower with no entrance? *gasp* I know what this is!" Star rushed happily at the foot of the tower.

"You do?" Marco asked while following her.

"Well, I think I do!" Star cleared her throat. "Rapunzel, let your long hair fall!"

"Rapunzel?"

"It's the name of a princess with a REALLY long hair!"

"Star, I don't think that princess is actually-!"

A bunch of golden long hair falling over Star interrupted Marco.

"Star?!"

Star got outside the hair. "Told ya!"

Marco sighed in relief.

The time aura take them to their next destination.

…

The time aura took the two friends to another, covered in snow, mountain.

"Brrr…" Star shivered.

"What's the matter Star?" Marco asked concerned.

"This mountain is WAY too cold! Even more than the other one!"

"Well, you should have brought a hoodie in that case!" Marco said as he kept his hands inside his pockets.

"A h-h-hoodie?" Star looked at Marco for some seconds. "Lemme IN!" Star said as she slipped herself into the hoodie.

"Star, what the heck?!"

"I'm cold, alright?"

" _Let it go! Let it go!"_ The voice sang happily.

A bunch of snow covered the two friends, chilling them both.

"Hey! Don't let it go over us, lady!" Star shouted angered before the time aura drove them to a warmer place.

…

The time aura left them in…

"Wait, is this Mewni?!" Marco asked with surprise.

"I think it is! But what are we doing here in Mewni?" Star asked.

"WATCH OUT!" One of the citizens shouted at them.

The two of them looked at the direction of the shout and saw a wild unicorn running towards them. The two friends quickly got out of the way.

"Phew, that was close…" Marco looked at the wild unicorn once again. "Wait, is that-?!"

"ME?!" Star exclaimed before the time aura got them out of there.

…

The Time-Space River shone once again, letting the two teenagers out of it.

"That… was…"

"AMAZING!" Star shouted with joy. "Let's do it again!" She exclaimed as she jumped in.

Marco caught her with the Levitato spell before she could even do so. "Don't you even think about it! We still have to restore time, remember?"

"Relax, maybe he's just playing in that futuristic looking thing!" Star said while pointing at a futuristic looking building that was behind them.

"Then let's go!" Marco said as he used the spell to carry Star with him.

The two friends entered the building, awe struck by all the monitors inside of it.

"Wow! Someone definitely loves the T.V. around here!"

Marco looked at the monitors carefully. "These Tebees are showing all of history. All the history of the universe is gathered right here!"

"Really?" Star said excited before a giant eye looked directly at her.

The eye stared at the blonde teenager before starting to show her story in the monitors.

* * *

A baby Star playing with toys and dolls. She makes the dolls fight each other.

* * *

Star's first steps. Her parents are looking at her with joy all over their faces!

* * *

Star painting all over the walls of her house.

* * *

Star making friends with everyone at the school. Jackie, Janna and Daron are the closest to Star.

* * *

Star and Janna painting themselves like gothics. They both laughed of themselves.

* * *

Star happily jumping around in her first practice as a cheer ladder.

* * *

Star holding hands with a boy that's holding a keytar in his other hand.

* * *

Star shaking happily hands with his new friendly roommate Marco.

* * *

Star is now looking at herself in the monitor. "Oh! And that's me! Hello me!" She waves happily at herself.

"Wow, you seem to have a great life! I mean, you have-" Marco was cut off when the eye got in front of him.

The eye stared at the mewman prince before showing up his story in the monitors.

* * *

Marco being left in his room by the rulers of Mewni. Glossaryck is watching the newborn carefully.

* * *

Marco being dressed up by the guards as a princess. The guards laughing at the confused little prince.

* * *

Marco cooking for the first time in the royal kitchen. He is making scrambled phoenix eggs.

* * *

Marco playing in the great hall with his first friend, Tom.

* * *

Marco walking alone through a forest.

* * *

Marco holding hands with a princess. The two of them seem to be very uncomfortable.

* * *

Marco's crown is taken away and is replaced with the first Prince Crown of Mewni.

* * *

Marco reading through the pages of the spells book. Glossaryck is assisting him.

* * *

Marco and his parents in the middle of a festival. The two rulers are greeting their subjects, but as soon as the carriage passes by the people's side, signs start to arise.

" _All hail the future Queen! Princess Marco!"_

* * *

"Stop…" Marco says softly.

The monitors freeze the image and stay like that.

"M-Marco…?"

Marco jumps a little, realizing that Star was watching the whole thing. "Star… I…" He lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to watch… that…"

"Marco…" Star says softly as she put a hand on his back.

"Hey!" A shout interrupted them.

The two of them turned to the entrance.

"Thanks again for helping me!" Father Time said as he was passing by while riding his own Time Wheel. It was being pulled by some Time Hamsters.

The two of them stood there, confused.

Some seconds took to Marco to realize. "Wait… The Time Wheel is moving… WE ARE GONNA MISS THE BUS!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Star said while looking down.

…

A portal opened in the middle of Marco's room.

"You see, I changed your clock's hour and alarm to make you believe that you were getting late."

"What? Then what time is it?"

"It's just midnight! Besides, its Saturday!"

Marco looked confused at his friend. "And… why?"

Star pulled down a string that was hanging in the ceiling.

A big sign descend from the ceiling alongside some balloons and confetti.

" _Happy 100_ _th_ _day on Earth Marco!"_

"Are you serious?"

"Surprise…?"

Marco looked shocked at his friend before falling into his bed, instantly falling asleep.

Star saw astonished at her suddenly sleeping friend. She tip-toed her way out of the room. "Goodnight, Safe Prince." She whispered as she closed the door.


	18. Happy 100th Day on Earth!

Happy 100th Day on Earth!

Marco was sleeping peacefully in his bed before he opened his eyes. He slowly raised in his feet.

"SURPRISE!"

The sudden shout made Marco to fall back into bed.

"HAPPY ONE HUNDRED DAY ON EARTH MARCO!" Star shouted happily to her dimensional friend. She quickly put a plate with cake on his hands.

Marco stood up confused by the sudden surprise. "W-What? Wait, wasn't your surprise the last night incident?"

"That was just the first one! This has to be a special day, so it's only natural for this to be the second surprise!" Star said as she gave Marco a spoon. "Now enjoy your cake! I made it especially for you!"

Marco draw a slight smile across his face. "Well, thanks Star! You didn't had to!" He thanked as he took a small bite of the cake. His face started to form a wince expression.

"So… How is it? Did you like it?"

Marco looked at his friend big smile before swallowing. "It's… delicious." Marco said while forcing a smile.

"I knew you'll love it!" Star cheered.

Marco started to walk towards the bathroom. "Well, I better take a shower before I got attacked with more surprises."

"That reminds me that I have to prepare the Kitty Cat Offense."

Marco laughed awkwardly. "The Kitty Cat Offense?" He asked to himself.

"Oh! And I must prepare the breakfast too!"

"What?!"

Star was caught off guard by her friend's reaction.

"I-I mean… Doesn't your mother has the breakfast ready?"

"Not today! She went to the office to work. An emergency came up, so she had to go."

"…And what about your father?"

"He is busy with lots of hunting lessons to give, so it's only you and me today!" Star jumped towards the door. "So that's why I'm the one making breakfast!"

"No!"

Star looked confused at her friend.

Marco looked at her for some seconds. "I… Um… The truth is that… I… I already made the breakfast! Yes, that's it!"

"Wait? You did?" Star asked confused.

"Y-Yeah! Or you doubt me?" Marco asked as he hold his wand behind his back.

The crystal began to shine as the great meal was prepared over the table of the kitchen.

The room went silent for a short moment.

"Well, if you say so!" Star approached at the door. "Just hurry up! We have lots of things to do today!"

"I can barely wait!" Marco said while drawing a smile across his face.

Star left the room while closing the door.

"Phew, I feel like if I just dodged a blast…" Marco told to himself before going into the bathroom.

…

Marco entered his room, covered by his towel, after taking his shower.

"Marco!" Star shouted from behind him, startling him.

"STAR?! W-W-WHAT THE HECK?!"

Star threw his clothes to him. "No time to be surprised, you have to hurry to go to your third surprise!"

"Go to my third surprise?"

"Yeah! Hurry up!" She said as she left the room.

Marco was left alone in the room. "…Alright?"

Marco began to dress himself up. He put on his shirt, pants and red hoodie before picking up the socks. "Wet socks?" He chuckled. "Nice try, Star." Marco entered his closet and picked up another pair of socks. He put them on before putting on his shoes.

The shoes began to slowly fill themselves with water.

"What?!" Marco quickly took them off and threw them away.

The shoes continued to spill water out of them.

…

In the bathroom, Star was happily humming a melody while she saw the water of the shower falling into the two small dimensional portals she opened.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked her from behind.

"Your third surprise!"

"What? But you just-"

"I lied!" She said with a smile. "Are you ready for your fourth surprise?"

"I guess so…" Marco said while looking at himself.

"Then let's get to… Wait a second…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Your face is wrong!"

"My face? What is wrong with it?"

"Here, lemme show you!" Star said as she pulled her hand to her back.

"What?! Star! Wait!" Marco yelled as he tried to cover himself.

"Wait for what?" Star asked confused.

Marco opened his eyes and faced his confused friend, she had a mirror in her hand. "Huh?"

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I… I thought you were gonna throw a cake at me."

"What made you thought that?" Star asked with a big grin on her face.

"Well-!"

"Never mind that! Look!" She said as she showed him the mirror.

"I don't see anything… Oh…"

"Oh indeed!"

"I totally forgot about my cheek marks!"

"Yes you did! Now let's go to your room for your makeup."

…

"What, empty?" Marco asked himself as he looked at the inside of the recipient.

"Empty? But we need to go now!" Star exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air.

"Relax Star, I'll just have to ask my mother for some more, I'm sure she'll be able to send me some in no time.

Star stood in front of Marco with the mirror in her hands. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Alright, alright. Just calm down." Marco cleared his throat. "Mirror, mirror on the wall… girl? Call Angie."

"CALLING… ANGIE…" The mirror stated before the crystal went black. "ANGIE IS NOT AVAILABLE AT THIS MOMENT. PLEASE CALL LATER."

"Mhh… Guess she is in royal duty." Marco stated.

"Then what now? We are not going?"

Marco thought for some seconds. "Well, maybe we could go and buy some in Quest Buy. That is the only place they sell this kind of makeup."

"Good idea!" Star gave Marco the scissors and a bag of gold. "You could go there while I wait here!"

"Wait, you not going? Why?"

"What? Can't I just stay here from time to time?" She said nervous.

Marco stared at her with eyes of suspicion.

Star looked directly at the stare before letting out a sigh of defeat. "I don't want to get near that fake-wand-with-scary-clowns-store! Yet…"

"…Alright, if you say so." Marco said as he opened a portal right to Quest Buy. "I'll come back as fast as I can!"

"Alrighty, good luck!" Star wave farewell before Marco went through.

The portal closed itself, leaving Star alone in the room.

"Phew, that was close!"

The book of spells came flying from under the bed.

"Good, now I can finally get rid of this!" Glossaryck said as he delivered the makeup to Star. "That thing uses a lot of space in my book!" Glossaryck said before he went inside the book once again before the book returned to the floor under the bed.

"Thanks again!" Star rushed her way to the phone. "Jackie, you have to get here fast!"

…

The portal opened in the middle of the dimensional store and closed itself as soon as the customer set foot in the floor.

"Well, better do this fast! I don't want to get Star mad." With that in mind, Marco began to walk around the place. "Garden tools, pet apartment, aisle of screams?" Marco look at the dark aisle and saw a pair of white eyes, staring at him. He gulped nervously before going away. He kept walking, without any clue of where the makeup aisle was.

"Move! The boss is coming!" One of the employees shouted as he warned his partners.

Marco turned around to the sloths direction.

The sloths began to run to their position.

"Hey, wait for-Gaah!" The sloth put his claws around his neck before he started to levitate in the air.

An invisible force pulled him out of sight.

"Slacking on job? Then guess what? You are FIRED!" The voice shouted before the sloth began to shout.

The sloths flinched in fear.

"No! Please! Don't fire me Mr. Ci-AHHH!" The sloth yelled before some flames were heard on the other sound of the aisle.

Marco started to make his way out of there, slowly and silently.

"And you better not be slacking off when I check on you!" The shadow of the figure began to approach at the aisle.

All the sloths began to work on their duties.

"Yes, that's how I like it! Working hard every day! …Wait, is that…?" The figure said as he spotted Marco, almost at the end of the aisle. "What are you doing, you incompetents?! Don't you see there is a customer waiting to be attended?"

Marco turned around as soon as he heard those words, he ended up facing the single eye of the big boss.

"Excuse the incompetence of these sloths." The creature said, patiently.

"D-Don't worry about it! I was going to leave now anyways…"

"Wait… Aren't you Marco Diaz?"

"W-What?! How?!"

"Ha! So you really are Marco Diaz!" The creature removed his black top hat, greeting the mewman prince. "Welcome to Quest Buy! What can I do for ya?"

"Well, I-"

"Hey, wait just a minute… What are you doing here of all places?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on your house, or Mewni? After what happened I expected you to go straight to Mewni."

"Mewni? But I only came for some makeup…"

The being let out a single laugh. "Sorry to break it to ya, but I don't think that Butterfly is too much of makeup…"

"I know, the makeup is for me."

"You what?" The yellow creature asked confused.

"Yeah, I came to buy some makeup to hide my cheek marks." Marco said as he pointed at his diamonds.

The creature stayed there, thinking for a moment. "I see… So that's what this is all about. Sorry for the initial confusion."

"Initial confusion?" Marco asked himself.

"Anyways, regarding your request… Sorry, but I can't help you."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly that, I can't help you find the makeup."

"And why not?"

"Look kid, I would love to attend you, but I don't remember how I organized this place, so I can't help ya! You are going to search for your own!"

"Gee, is his memory really that bad, or is he just playing dumb?" Marco thought to himself.

The one-eyed creature looked at him with a serious expression. "I heard that, kid. And I am afraid to say that you owe me a lot of money."

"What?!"

"You see, last time that you and your friend were here, you cause a lot of troubles. Burning merchandise, getting the aisles upside down with your magic, awaking the puppet in Pandora's Box alongside all the other cursed puppets, and other things that I prefer to not mention."

"Oh… right…" Marco agreed while remembering their last visit to Quest Buy.

"So you see, I won't let you leave until you pay me all the damage."

"What?! But I only have enough gold for the makeup!"

"Well, you have two options here. One, you can work here for me as a sloth until you pay your debt."

Marco gulped as he looked at the sloths. "And… two…?"

"You have to decipher the way this store is organized."

Marco stood silent in front of the being.

"If you decipher the way this mess I call Quest Buy is organized, you will be spared from all the charges and you will even get the makeup you want for free! So what do you say, do we have a deal?" The yellow being asked as he stretched his hand at Marco. The hand set itself with blue fire.

"…Guess I don't have another choice, do I?" Marco asked as he shook hands with the being.

"That's the spirit! Now get to the job, this ancient organization is not going to decipher by itself! And remember, I'll be watching you!" The being said before leaving in thin air.

Marco let out a sigh. "Alright…"

…

"Thanks for coming Jackie!" Star greeted her friend as she entered her house.

"No problem Star, I was bored in my house anyways." The skateboarder said as she sat down in the couch. "So, what are you up to?"

"This!" Star exclaimed as she pulled down a string in the ceiling.

A big sign came down.

" _Happy 100_ _th_ _Day on Earth Marco!"_

"Whoa!"

"Are you thinking what am thinking?"

"Yes, but…"

"Surprise Party!" Star said as she wrapped her arm around her friend. "It'll be so fun!"

"Star…"

"We can get lots of cake and candies and games!"

"Star…"

"We can also get more friends to join the surprise! Marco won't see this coming!"

"Star…"

"What is it Jackie? Do you have any ideas for this amazing surprise party?"

"Star, I don't believe this is a good idea."

"What?! Why not?"

"It's just that… y'know… We are talking about Marco."

"And what about him?" Star asked confused.

"I don't think Marco is too much of parties."

"What? That ridiculous! He loves parties!"

"…"

"…"

"Are we talking about the same Marco?" Jackie asked.

"You don't believe me? Then I'll bring someone else to tell you!"

…

"HAHAHAHAHA! Marco-Pfff-in a party? HAHAHAHA!" The young demon continued his laughter.

The two girls kept staring at him.

"Wait… You are serious?" Tom asked confused.

"Oh come on! You can't seriously tell me that Marco has never been in a party before!"

"Well, the balls technically count as parties. But he only assisted because it was royal duty." Tom clarified.

"I told you." Jackie told to her friend.

"Then what am I supposed to do? This is supposed to be a special day!"

"Well, we could still try the party…"

"Huh?" The two girls asked in unison.

"I mean, he has been only in boring royal balls as far as I know. Maybe he will like a good party?"

"You're right! Maybe there's still hope!" Star exclaimed excited.

"I don't know Star, are you sure about this?" Jackie asked.

"Of course am sure! Am sure that Marco will love this surprise!"

"Alright, if you say so." Jackie said as she draw a smile of approval on her face.

"Yay! Marco's surprise party is still living!"

"But we are going to need more help!" Jackie said.

"And more partiers!" Tom added.

"Quickly, call all Marco's friends!" Star shouted excitedly.

The three teenagers stood there in silent for some seconds.

"And… I suppose Marco has more friends, right?" Star asked while looking at Jackie.

"Don't look at me, you are his bestie!" Jackie told to her friend.

Star looked at Tom.

"… I know what you're thinking. I am his only dimensional friend as far as I know."

"So the total of friends Marco has is… Three?!" Star asked surprised.

"Yeah… He has never been good with making friends." Tom stated.

"How are we going to make a surprise party with only three partiers?!" Star asked, concerned.

"Hmm… We could invite more people, the parties were made to meet new people after all." Jackie suggested.

"Great idea!" Star said excited. "We will have to take down the sign of the happy one hundred day on Earth, though." Star was hit with a sudden realization. "Oh… And Tom will probably have to leave…"

"That's not necessary, we can make a custom party and nobody will notice." Jackie suggested.

"That's sounds like a plan! Alright, I'm in!" Tom said as he stretched his hand to the front.

"Me too!" Jackie said as she put her hand over Tom's hand.

"Me three!" Star said as she did the same.

The three friends divided and prepared everything for the surprise.

Star decorated the house, hid all the magical things in Marco's room and placed a big sign for the party outside.

" _Custom Party Here!"_

Jackie skated around the town, telling everybody about the custom party.

Tom brought the snacks and soda directly from the Underworld.

In a matter of minutes, the party was on and the disguised partiers were arriving in seconds.

"Nice job as always Star!" Jackie told to her hyperactive friend.

"Yeah, I've gotta admit, you are really good at making parties."

"Oh thank you, thank you! But we made this together!" She exclaimed as she hugged them. "I can't hardly wait to see Marco's face!" A big smile formed in her face as she imagine her fantasy.

…

"AAAAHHH!" Marco screamed as he ran away the "pets" aisle. "I HATE THIS PLACE!" Marco yelled as he kept escaping from the giant three-headed dog.

…

"I still don't understand why you have so many costumes." Jackie asked Star.

"The real question is, why you don't have any?" Star answered as she kept throwing disguises out of Marco's closet. "Just pick one! Pick whatever disguise you like!"

"Hey!" Tom exclaimed as he opened the door.

Star and Jackie turned around at the worried demon.

"We have a problem…"

…

The three friends descend from the stairs and took a look at the party. They quickly dodged a fireball that was shot towards the stairs.

"What the-?!" Star exclaimed as she looked at the other demon of the party.

"Oops, guess I got a little carried away with your cigarette." The young demon said to the human partier with a big grin on his face.

"Dude, that was so radical!"

"Oh please, that was just a warm up!"

"Tom, what is he doing here?" Star asked concerned.

"I don't know. He just showed up and started to do what he wanted." Tom stated as he looked down at the other demon.

Star looked concerned at the other demon in the party.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Jackie asked.

"I… I think that as long as he doesn't burns down the house, everything will be fine, right?"

The doorbell called their attention.

Star walked towards the door and opened it. She gasped as she saw more dimensional creatures waiting in the entrance.

"Excuse me? Is this the party where our pal Dan has crawled in?"

"Uhh…"

"There you are!" The demon called Dan exclaimed as he greeted his gang. "Hey everybody!" Dan called for the attention of all the attendants. "The real party has just started!"

All the attendants cheered in agreement as the dimensional parties entered the house.

"You all don't mind if we invited some more partiers, right? Of course you don't!" The spiky dry lizard like partier exclaimed as he jumped into the walls and started to make his way to the second floor.

Tom stopped him in the spot. "The party is down here, not up there!"

"Alright, no need to throw flames at me!" The being said as he crawled to the party.

"Uh-oh…"

…

Marco checked his hand made map and approached at the triangular building. Before he could even get to the door, the owner appeared before him.

"Well, well, well, we'll you look at that! You made it to my office, the most hidden place of all places!"

"Yes, and here it is, as I promised." Marco said as he handed the map to the owner. "The entire way this store is organized, aisle by aisle."

The owner looked at the map and rejoiced. "Yes, very nice work kid!"

"Now it's your turn."

"I know." The yellow being chasked his fingers as a blue flame in his hand froze and broke completely.

The makeup appeared in Marcos hands.

"Congratulations! You and your friend are free of all charges!"

"Finally…" He said as he opened a portal back to Earth with the dimensional scissors.

"Oh! And try to not break anything the next time you come, because if you do… I will know…" The yellow being told to Marco before he nodded nervously and walked through the portal as fast as he could.

…

"Watch out!" Star shouted before she pushed one partier away from a spit of acid.

A fireball started to fly towards Star before a second fireball collided with it, extinguishing the two of them.

Star looked up to see Tom with his hand stretched and some smoke still coming out of his palm.

"This party is the best!"

"I don't want it to end!"

"Star Butterfly RULES!"

The cheers of all the attendants could be heard all over Echo Creek.

"Excuse us!"

"Let us pass!"

"Woo-Hoo! Let's party!"

The dimensional partiers exclaimed while they were arriving at the place, filling it almost with non-humans attendants.

"Hey everyone!" Jackie called the attention of all the partiers. "There is more snacks over here!"

Everyone cheered in agreement as they went to the kitchen for more snacks.

Jackie made her way through the multitude and met with her two friends. "Let's regroup in Marcos room!"

The two of them nodded with the head as they made their way upstairs.

"Well pal, are you taking note of everything we'll need?" The man asked his partner.

"Gas masks, fire extinguishers, nets, really strong cuffs, probably the MD 2.1. Everything has to be fire proof."

"Alright, then I guess we can leave as soon as the source arrives."

"Indeed, we still have to recognize what exactly it is."

"Then I guess we can wait."

…

"What are we gonna do?!" Star asked with concern to her friends. "The party just got out of control! Now it's everything except a surprise party for Marco!" She sighed. "I guess this was a bad idea after all…"

"Hey, don't need to worry about that…" Jackie told to her worried friend.

"Yeah! Of course the party didn't went as planned. But we can still clean it up and prepare something else before-"

Tom got interrupted by the sound of a dimensional portal opening in the middle of the room.

Marco came from the portal. "I… finally got it…" Marco said while raising the makeup in the air. "Hey, Tom, Jackie! What are you doing here? Are you part of Star's surprises?"

"Heh… Guess you could say that…" Tom stated.

"Surprise…" The three of them said in unison before they laughed awkwardly.

Marco looked confused at them. "Alright, what's going on here?"

"What? What is going on? Nothing is going on here!"

The door opened suddenly, calling their attention.

"Hey, is this the place where you can get a costume?" One of dimensional partiers asked before he noticed Marco. "Wait, I think I know you…"

"What…?" Marco asked awkwardly before Star jumped in front of the partier.

"What? Oh no, no, no, no! It's impossible that you knew him! I mean, he's just my good and NORMAL friend Marco!"

"Marco?" The partier asked before staring at the… "Ohhhh, Marco! As in Prince Marco!"

"No, wait! Did I said Marco? I meant Barco!"

"Hey guys! We've got royalty in here!"

More dimensional and not dimensional partiers started to arrive at the place.

"Really? Bro, that's so radical!"

"I dunno… I mean, isn't royalty kinda… boring?"

"If they are boring, then it is our duty as peasants to teach them to have fun!"

The partiers cheered in agreement as they took Marco and raised him on the air.

"Hey! What the heck is happening?! Star?!"

"Come on! Let's party!"

"Wait! Put him down!" Star shouted at them.

The partiers ignored her as they left with Marco.

"Wait! Give Marco back!" Star shouted as she ran behind them.

"This can't end well…" Tom stated with a worried expression.

"Hey everybody!"

All the attendants turned into the voice's direction.

"Here it is the Guest of Honor! Give him a warmth welcome!" The other demon shouted before the other partiers threw Marco to the multitude.

Marco screamed as he was thrown from the stairs.

"Marco!" Star screamed the name of her friend before he was caught by the multitude. She let out a sigh of relieve. "Hang on, I'm on my way!" She shouted as she descended.

The multitude started to carry Marco through all the party.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Marco demanded.

"C'mon dude! Don't be so royalty boring! Have fun! Real fun!" The other demon told him while he flew above the multitude.

"Dude, that costume is awesome!"

"I don't even have a custom yet, but thanks dude!"

"Marco!" A voice of the multitude called for his name. Stars voice. "Over here!" She said as she stretched her hand to him.

"No, over here!"

"No, it's better this way!"

"Are you kidding? I am standing in the sweet spot!"

A quick hand dragged him to the floor.

"Hey, no need to fight! There is enough gold-I mean, Prince Marco for everyone!" One of the dimensional partiers stated.

Star rushed her way to Marco, but the partiers were not being too cooperative.

The golden wolf sniffed him and a disappointed expression appeared in his face. "Y'know what, never mind, it's all yours!" The creature said before throwing Marco over the multitude once again.

"No! Not again!" Star lamented.

"Haha… That guys screams are hilarious!"

Star looked angered at the golden wolf before she punched him in the stomach, the wolf let out a little whine. After that, she ran behind Marco once again.

"Hahahaha! Yo, you just got rekt by that chick!"

The wolf fall to his knees and to the ground.

"Um… Yo, are you alright?"

"Remind me to never get that chick mad again…"

Star got right beneath Marco once again before a winged creature took him away from the multitude.

"Hey prince, will you allow me this piece?" The winged teenager asked the mewman prince.

"I can't fly yet!" Marco said with concern.

"Oh, sorry, didn't knew you were that green!" She said before dropping him back to the partiers.

Star jumped and caught her friend before the others.

The two of them fell onto the floor due Marco's weight and were quickly surrounded by the whole party.

"C'mon! The party's not over yet!"

"Let us dance with you two a little more!"

"Everybody, let's give our guest of honor the best party of his life!"

They all cheered in agreement before being interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

The demon called Dan checked his cellphone. "Oh, it is time! Sorry everyone, but I have to go to another party!"

The gang of the demon gathered around him and started to walk to the exit.

"Wait, don't go!" One of the partiers shouted.

"Sorry, but that party is going to get wild! And I have to be there!"

"Then lead the way!" One of the partiers suggested.

"Yeah, the more the better!"

"Heck yeah! Then what are we waiting for?" The demon said as he opened a portal with a pair of dimensional scissors. "Let's get that to that party!"

"Yeah!"

They all gathered in a line behind the demon and left through the portal while dancing Conga. Everyone except the two men in black that left long ago.

The portal closed as soon as the last partier went through.

The house fell in silence.

"Well… that happened…" Marco said, still in shock.

"Aha…"

"Dudes…" Jackie's voice called their attention. "I think we have a little problem…" She said as she pointed at the house's first floor.

It was all messed up, things dropped all over the floor, some burn marks left in the walls and some other damage made by the dimensional partiers.

Star sighed. "This will be hard to clean up... But first…" Star told to herself as she turned to face her friend. "Look, Marco, I'm-

"Don't tell me, you were trying to do a surprise party for me but got stuck when you found out the amount of friends that I have."

"Yeah… I am sorry for all that…"

"Don't worry Star, I forgive you…" He said as he gave a patient look at her. "Just try to keep your surprises low from now on, alright?"

"Alright, thanks Marco!"

"Don't mention it." Marco retrieved his wand. "And now it's time for me to surprise you."

His wand started to shine with a light pink flash. The pink magic started to clean and fix all the damage made to the house.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed when the magic finished its job.

Star gasped with amazement. "See? This is why I make so many surprises! This guy it's just the best of friends!"

"I could not agree more with that!" Tom stated as he approached the two besties.

"So… What now dudes?" Jackie asked as she closed in.

The four of them looked at each other before arriving at the same conclusion.

…

The four friends and the Butterfly family were gathered around the table, Marco sitting in the sit of honor. A big chocolate cake in the middle of the table.

"Happy One Hundred Day on Earth Marco!" They all shouted in unison.

The smile on Marco's face couldn't be wider.

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **So, these are my first "Author Notes" of this story, so it must be something important.**

 **Well, yeah!**

 **For starters, I want to thank all of you for all your support to this story! It seriously makes me so happy that so many people are reading and liking the story I am writing so far! So you have my thanks for that! Thank you for all your support, I really appreciate it!**

 **Now here comes the bad news.**

 **Due to something really boring called "Real Life" I have to get the story in a short hiatus. My estimate is a little hiatus of two weeks while I get through my final exams, and finish the next chapter of this story.**

 **So yeah, you've got at least two weeks without any new chapters, sorry about that, but it has to be done.**

 **But don't you worry, once I get the exams out of the way, there will be no more hiatus in season 1 at least!**

 **Thanks again for your support and seeya later!**


	19. Saint Olga's Reform School

St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.

"Happy Birthday on your Birthday Day! Happy Birthday on your Birthday Day!" Star sang with an animated rhythm to her dimensional friend, Pony Head, through her dimensional cellphone. "And for the great surprise… Ta-da! Your favorite desserts!" She said as she grabbed a silver plate with some cupcakes and brownies.

"Wow B-Fly! Thanks a lot girl! I wish I could eat all of them!" Pony Head thanked her friend with enthusiasm.

"Don't worry Pony, maybe I could send them to that place, howwasitcalledagain?"

"You mean St. O's?"

"Yeah, that place!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but there's no delivery service in here…"

"What? Is it really that bad?"

"It's worse!"

"Well, that is just not cool! And it's not cool that you have to be there today, your Birthday Day! Imagine all the cool things we could do if you weren't there! We could go and have fun while we search for sandwiches in that dimension you told me about! And after that we could go to the Spikes Slider dimension! And finally, we could dance in the Bounce Lounge all night!"

"Aww Yeah! That will be by far the most awesome birthday party I would ever have! Boom!"

The sound of a metallic door opening was heard from behind Pony Head.

"Oh no…"

"What? What is happening?"

"I expressed again my individuality. They are taking me to the Reform Chamber!" The scared floating head said before she was grabbed from behind. "Oh no, no, no, no! B-Fly! You have to help me!" She screamed before the call was cut-off.

"Pony? Pony?!" Star called for her as she desperately dialed her number once again.

"CALLING, PONY… SORRY, FOR THE TIME BEING, THIS USER IS UNAVAILABLE. CALL BACK LATER PLEASE."

"Noooo!" Star shouted with angst as she fell to her knees.

"Star!" The angst shout of her friend came into her room. "I heard shouting, are you alright?" Marco asked as he got by her side while pointing his wand at the room, searching for enemies.

"Marco! We need to go and save Pony from St. O's!"

"Pony Head…? I'm outta here…" Marco said as he turned around and walked towards the exit.

Star blocked his way. "Marco, I am serious!"

"I am serious too!" He said as he continued his way. "I won't go to that place and risk myself to be caught! If I'm caught there, I will be sent straight to…" Marco made a dramatic pause. "St. Heinous…"

A thunder was heard outside the house.

"St. Heinous?"

Another thunder was heard.

"Yes… St. Heinous Reform School for Useless Princes…"

The thunder was heard once again.

"Okay, okay, I get the point! It's a terrible place, alright?"

"Well, as I was saying, if I get caught in St. O, they will probably recognize me as the Prince of Mewni and they will send straight to "St. H" to call it that way. And I don't want to be sent there! I heard terrible things about it!" A chill crawled on Marco's back.

"But Pony is in in trouble, she needs us!"

"But her dad sent her there for a reason, don't you think? Maybe that is what she needs."

Star gasped. "Marco, how can you say such a thing?!" Star asked a little angered.

"Sorry, sorry about that. I… I just don't wanna go there!" He apologized while being a little scared.

"But we have to! We have to go there and save Pony!"

"Please Star, reconsider. Isn't there another thing that you want to do today? Maybe I could teach you my recipe of those brownies you love so much?"

"Not today!"

"Alright, maybe you want another thing? Maybe you want to go for some candies? Or maybe to a party? We could go to the Bounce Lounge if you want!"

"Yeah, we can go and do those things after we rescue Pony!"

"What if we go to an adventure to another dimension then? You are always up to go to another dimension!"

Star put on a smile. "Yeah! And I know exactly the place!" She said as she opened a dimensional portal with her scissors. She grabbed Marco's arm. "Come on!"

"Star! No! Wait!" He pleaded before being pulled into the portal alongside the blonde hyperactive teenager he calls a friend.

The portal closed after another thunder was heard outside the house.

…

A dimensional portal was opened in the outsides of the dark place, letting the two teenagers go through it before it disappeared.

"Here we are!" Star exclaimed excitedly.

"Star?! What have you done?!" Marco asked concerned.

"I brought us to… wait, this isn't Pony's room!"

"What?! You were going to transport us straight inside that place! Just like that?!"

"That was the plan."

A carriage was heard in the distance, it was quickly approaching at the two friends.

"Quick, over there!" Marco exclaimed as he pointed at a big rock that was nearby.

Star was pulled by her friend behind the rock before she could even react.

The carriage passed nearby the rock, following the way to a big, ominous castle.

"Is that…?"

"St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses…" Marco replied.

A thunder illuminated the castle from behind.

The carriage stopped in the castle's entrance and opened its doors.

Lots of princesses started to come out of the carriage, guarded by the robotic guards of the institution.

"Alright Marco, we need to infiltrate there somehow, but how…?" Star turned her head to look at her friend.

Marco was looking at the big building with fearful eyes.

"Marco, are you alright?"

"Alright? How am I supposed to be alright?! We are in the edge of doing something we may-no, we WILL regret for the rest of our lives and you want me to be alright?!"

"Hey Marco, you need to calm down. Just breathe in and breathe out…"

Marco did as he was told until he was finally totally calmed. He let out a big sigh. "Thanks Star… And sorry about the sudden outburst…"

"Aww, c'mon! What are friends for?" She asked her friend with a smile on her face.

Marco got a light smile on his face.

"And speaking of friends…" Star turned her view towards the institution.

Marco looked at Star. The feel of guilt started to creep in. He looked at the dark castle and then at his energetic friend. He let out a sigh. "Alright, I'm helping you with Pony Head…"

Star turned around, surprised. "Wait, what?"

"I'm helping you with Pony Head, isn't that what you want?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but why- you? Why the sudden change?"

"I know I can't stop you, and I can't let my best friend to go inside there alone!" He stated as he gave Star his most brave face he could pull out.

Star rushed to hug… crush her friend with affection. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Marco, you the best bestie anyone could have!" She thanked cheerfully.

"Star… I need air…" Marco said weakly as he was slowly getting blue.

"Oh right." She said before letting go her friend.

Marco gasped for air.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there." She apologized with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm getting used to it."

"Come on! Move!" One of the guards shouted. "We can't have Miss Heinous waiting for too long!" He shouted as he hurried the princesses to get out of the carriage.

"If we want to get in there, we will have to get inside with that group!" Marco told to his friend.

"Then what's the plan?"

"Don't worry Star. I got that covered." Marco said as he retrieved his wand. "Appearentio Change-O!" Marco was embraced by a white light as his appearance started to change. His body grew and his clothes colors changed to gray. Some leather gloves appeared in his hands as well as a mask. His transformation finished, showing his disguise. A St. Olga's robot-guard.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Star exclaimed amazed at his transformation. "Now me! Now me!"

"Alright!" The robotic looking Marco said as he laid the tip of his wand on Star's head. A sudden spell came to his mind. "Radiant Shadow Transform?"

The spell started to play its part, a bright flash of light illuminated the area, changing instantly Star's appearance.

She was dressed with a blue princess dress. "What?! Marco, couldn't you, I don't know, make me look like a guard too?!"

"Sorry, but that was what came out with the spell! But you have to admit, the royal dress really suits you." Marco said with a mocky tone.

"The royal dress?"

"It was gonna be my dress if I was born as a princess, and speaking of which…" Marco laid the tip of his wand on her head once again.

A light flash made the Princess crown of Mewni to appeared over her head.

"There, now you look like a princess."

"But I wanna look like a cool robot-guard!" Star exclaimed.

"Every Princess, on the line!" A guard shouted. "We are gonna make a rollcall."

"No time for a change, we gotta go now!" Marco said as the two of them ran towards the line of princesses. They made it just in time, Star was now forming in the line and Marco was standing behind her.

"Huh?" The guard asked itself as he looked at Star, unconvinced, before looking at the crown in her head. "It seems like we got an extra princess here." He pointed at her violently with the pencil in its hand. "State your name and your kingdom!"

"Uh… Star Butterfly from… Meowni…?" She said nervously.

Marco tried his best to not face palm.

The guard wrote quickly the name and kingdom of the new princess in the list. "Alright, Star Butterfly from Meowni, you are all set." The guard looked at Marco. "You!"

"Y-Yes?" Marco answered nervously.

"What are you doing? Keep a hold of this princess, now!"

Marco nodded nervously while grabbing Star's arm.

"That's better." The guard said before walking to the head of the line.

"Ow…" Star let out the light whine.

"Sorry, sorry…" Marco apologized as he loosen up his grasp.

The gates of the giant castle opened, letting all the guards and princesses to go inside.

Marco and Star walked forward, slowly approaching at the entrance.

Marco gulped nervously. "No going back now…"

"No going back." Star replied.

The gates closed behind them, leaving them trapped inside that evil institution.

…

The line of princesses arrived at the office of the heinous, Miss Heinous.

The room stayed in a dreadful silent, the princesses looking worried at each other.

Star and Marco exchanged a concerned look as well.

The lady known as Heinous stood up from her chair and walked in front of the princesses. "You are all here for being too rebel… Too free… Too…" Miss Heinous' attention was caught by one of the princesses.

The princess was chewing some gum and was making a bubble in front of Miss Heinous.

Miss Heinous popped the bubble with one finger. "Bubbly." The dark lady resumed her talk. "Our duty is to correct all those flaws to turn you into perfect princesses to guarantee the survival of your kingdoms."

A two headed princess pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors that was taken away by the lady in the purple attire.

"These are useless, we have a special system of defense that nullifies the dimensional travel, so you can already forget about escaping with those."

All the princess let out a whine as they dropped their dimensional scissors into the floor.

Star kept her scissors in her dress. "Once we get Pony, these are our ticket aboard the freedom express!" She whispered to herself before the lady resumed her talk.

"We will make sure to change these free spirited princesses, no matter if they are from Pixtopia…" Miss Heinous said as she looked at the little pixie princess.

The pixie princess gave her an angry glare as the evil lady passed by her side.

"Or… Mewni?" She said with a confused tone as she looked at Star. Heinous snapped out of her thoughts as she gave the guards a sign with her hand.

The guards stood behind the princesses.

Marco managed to stand behind Star.

"Our mission is to discipline you to be the perfect little princesses you have to be, and well do it, one way or another…" The dark lady stated as she walked away the room, leaving the princesses with her guards.

"Move! We will show you your rooms!" One of the guards shouted at the princesses as they started to walk in a line.

"What now Marco?" Star whispered to her friend.

"Just play along for now…" He whispered in reply.

"What?! I didn't infiltrate in here just to "play along." I came here to rescue Pony as fast as I can!" She whispered loudly.

The guards and princesses turned around to see the two of them.

The guards started to suspect about the new princess.

Star and Marco realized their mistake.

"…T-T-That's right! You can get to choose your room if you arrive first, princess!" Marco said nervously.

The princesses heard these words and rushed to the reception with the guards following them from behind.

"Hey, stop!" The guards shouted.

Without anyone's noticing, the blonde princess and the strange guard were already out of everyone's sight.

The two friends rushed to a near wall and hid behind it.

"Good job bluffing our way out of there!" Star congratulated her friend with a smile on her face.

"Are you happy now?" Marco asked as he kept watch from behind the wall.

"Not yet! We still have to save Pony, remember?"

"Well, how do you suggest we are going to find her?"

"That's easy! We just have to… to…" Star tried to think in a way to find Pony Head, without finding any.

Marco sighed. "This is why we should have played along!"

"That will have taken a really long time!"

"Shh… Lower your voice, do you want them to find us?"

"Alright, then here's the plan. I can pretend to be your prisoner while we look for Pony through the rooms." Star whispered to Marco.

"Sounds good for me…" Marco said as he checked the corridors once again before stepping out.

Star slipped her arm into his hand. "On no! You have captured me!"

"Star!" Marco whispered her name.

"What? It's to give it more credibility!"

Marco let out a sigh. "Whatever, just let's get this over with…" Marco said as they continued their way through the corridors.

…

"AAAARGH!" One of the princesses yelled as she ran out of the room where she was practicing.

"Come here! We won't take any rest until you get this right!" The voice sang cheerfully as it came closer and closer to her.

The princess ran away and hid behind a wall. "I can't take this anymore!" She said as she threw the tiara out of her head. "If I have to sing that ridiculous song one more time, I am going nuts!"

"Please!"

The sudden shout called the princess' attention. She turned in the voice's direction and found the blonde teenager.

"Don't lock me into my room!" Star shouted while walking alongside her disguised friend.

"Hmm…" The princess got a vague thought in her mind. She retrieved her cellphone from the dress. "Camera Phone!" She said as she took a selfie. She looked at the photo and then at Star before a big grin formed in her face.

"Nooo!" Star shouted, still acting.

"Star, seriously, stop it! You are going to drag all the attention to us!" Marco whispered to his friend.

"Seriously Marco, I don't see what is wrong with a princess asking for help. They do it, like, all the time when they get kidnapped!" Star stated.

"Star, not all the princesses get-"

The big elephant like princess rushed by Marco's side, snatching Star away from him.

"Nyahahaha!" She laughed as she ran away.

"HELP!" Star shouted for help, this time without acting.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Marco shouted before running behind the two princesses. "Hey! Stop right there!" He shouted, trying to call the kidnapper's attention.

The kidnapper ignored Marco and kept running.

"Let me go, you elephant weirdo!" Star yelled at her while struggling.

"Hey! Don't struggle! This is already hard enough, y'know?" The princess told angrily to Star.

"Then why are you doing this?!"

"Because I want your face!"

"You what?!" Star shouted concerned.

"Hey!" A shout called their attention. It was Marco. "Release her now!"

"Alright, gimme just a second!" The princess said as she pointed her finger into Star's forehead. "Laser Finger!" The little red laser came out of the elephant like princess' finger. It started to shine in the middle of Star's forehead.

Star gasped as she saw the laser, moving slowly around her face, leaving a red light cut in its way. "N-N-No! Please stop!" She yelled at the princess.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Marco shouted at her as he got closer and closer with every step.

The big princess noticed Marco's sudden approaching and looked around the corridors. "Aha!" She exclaimed happily as she saw some armors standing in the sides of the corridors. "Nose Grab!" She said as she grabbed the heavy armor with her elephant-like nose and threw it in Marco's way.

Marco managed to jump over the armor in time and continue the pursuit.

The kidnapper did not gave up. She started to grab whatever she could throw into the prince's way.

Star was trying to free herself while the pursuit was still going on.

"Hang on darling, I am almost done!" The princess said as she continued her duty.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Marco shouted angered before he stopped with sudden realization. "Wait a second, I have magic!" He told to himself as he quickly retrieved his wand and aimed it at the big princess. "Levitato!"

The spell surrounded both of the princesses and made them float in midair.

The big elephant princess stay stunned before being quickly pulled towards Marco.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Marco shouted before the two girls were thrown over him by the strength of the spell.

The three teenagers remained in the floor, groaning in pain.

"Ouchie…" Star told to herself while rubbing her head, without noticing that the laser cut was still active.

The elephant like princess reacted fast and finished her job, ripping Star's face away from her. "Yes!" She shouted victorious while raising the emotionless face in the air.

"No!" Marco shouted concerned.

Star's body started to panic.

"Nyahahahaha-Huh?!" The princess was interrupted when one hand grabbed her wrist. A hand of a guard.

The hand squeezed her wrist.

The princess howled in pain as she dropped the face of the energetic teenager.

The face fell over its respective owner's head.

The magic of the princess faded away, returning the face to its natural state.

Star gasped for air as soon as her face was back. "Hey! That was definitely not cool!" She shouted angrily at the other princess.

The wrists of the bulky princess were brought to her back by the guard. "Princess Smooshy…"

"Oh no, not this again!"

"You have escaped from your song session, kidnapped a princess of our institution and tried to steal her face afterwards. These accusations will not help you when you have to face Miss Heinous." The guard stated with authority.

The princess gulped before being held and escorted away by another two guards.

"Good job, now take this princess to her room." The guard told to Marco before turning away and leaving.

"Phew… That was close…" Marco said as he stood up. "Are you alright, Star?" He asked to his friend while helping her to get in her feet.

"Well, I almost ran out of air back there… But other than that, I am fine." Star said, still shocked.

"Are you sure? Do you need some rest?"

"I am fine Marco, really!" Star exclaimed cheerfully.

This calmed Marco a little.

"Now let's find Pony and get outta here, this place is starting to give me the creeps!" She said as she slipped her arm in Marco's hand once again. "Now let's go!"

The two friends started to walk through the corridors once again, this time, without shouts, just whispers.

…

"C'mon, where could she possibly be?" Star asked her friend while looking through the windows of the doors.

"I don't know, I'm not an actual guard, remember?"

"Agh! This is taking forever, but I won't go without - hey! There she is!" Star exclaimed with joy while pointing at the silhouette inside the locked room.

"And how are we supposed to get her out of there?"

"Don't worry Diaz! I've got you covered!" Star exclaimed as she retrieved a hairpin.

"Star, this is serious…"

"I am serious!" Star turned to the door. "I saw this in a movie once! Just cover me for a sec!"

"Star, didn't your mother told you that not everything you see in the movies is-"

The door opened with a click.

"…real?"

Star slowly drew a big smile on her face before facing her disguised friend behind her. "So… You were saying?"

"From now on, trust in everything that movies say." Marco said, still awestruck.

"That's better!" Star jumped cheerfully into the room. "Happy Birthday on your Birthday Day! Happy Birthday on your Birthday Day!" Star cheerfully sang while dancing in the middle of the room.

"Star, keep it low!" Marco whispered as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh right, sorry…" Star apologized while lowering her voice.

Marco sighed as he saw her friend, trying in vain to contain her excitement. "Silesc."

The spell casted in the room, muting all the sound.

Star gasped for air. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON YOUR BIRTHDAY DAY!" She shouted excited.

Marco rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

But Pony Head was a different story, she was staring outside her window, not even turning around to see her hyperactive friend.

"Pony?" Star asked, still with the same cheerful attitude.

"…"

"C'mon Pony, it's me, Star!"

"…"

"We are here to get you outta here to have fun with all the cool stuff I told you earlier, you remember them?"

The room stayed in a complete silence.

"Umm… Pony?"

Pony Head suddenly turned around, facing her guests with a smile.

The two of them gasped in horror as they saw the empty expression in Pony Head's face.

"Oh, greetings, my dear guests. What can I, Princess Lilacia Pony Head, can do for you?"

"…Lilacia? Why all my friends hide their names from me?" Star asked as she looked at Marco, expecting an answer.

Marco looked at her and shrugged. "Nicknames, I guess?"

"Whatever!" Star exclaimed as she faced Pony Head once again. "Pony, don't you remember me? It's me, B-Fly! Your best bestie from Earth!"

"Yes, I do remember you, Star Butterfly."

"Then you remember our fun time together, right?"

Pony Head didn't reply, she just stayed there, with the empty and silent smile.

"Pony? Pony?!" Star shouted desperately while shaking her friend.

"Star, we have Pony, now let's get outta here!"

"But she needs help! Look at her Marco, this is not Pony!"

"But we can help her once we get out of here! If we stay, we will be caught!"

Star stared at her worried friend for a silent moment before nodding with her head. "Alright, let's get out!"

Marco looked at her in relief. "Thank you Star."

The two friends ran out from the room.

"Oh, escaping is inappropriate. Guard, why aren't you restraining us?" Pony asked Marco that was still disguised as a guard.

"Umm…"

"Oh well, there will always be guards ready to capture us. Guards! Guards!" Pony Head started to call for the attention of the authorities that didn't last long to come to her call.

"Stop! You cannot escape!" The guards shouted as they began to chase after them.

The two friends shouted as they began to run away from the horde of guards.

"Hurry up!"

"She is getting away!"

"What now, Marco?" Star asked concerned as she looked back and was almost grabbed by a guard.

"Get back to your room this instant!"

"You're not Marco!" Star exclaimed as she kicked the guard back to its partners, knocking all the guards to the floor. Star stopped in the spot. "Marco! Where are you?!" Star shouted for his name towards the guards, hoping that he would reply.

But nobody did.

"Marco…?" Star asked herself quietly.

The guards started to stood up and resumed their chase after Star.

Star stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Run!" A voice was heard in her mind.

"Marco?" Star asked with hope to her friend's voice.

"Star, run!" The voice exclaimed to his friend.

Star quickly began to run away from the guards with a confident smile on her face. She started to approach at a dead end.

"Keep running!" The voice of her friend said.

Star accelerated as she ran towards the wall.

"A dead end! Now we got her!" The guards shouted.

"Stop!"

Star stopped abruptly before colliding with the wall.

A pink cloud appeared under her feet, rising her and flying her towards the guards.

"Goodbye!" Star waved them farewell as she flew over them with the help of Cloudy.

A light laugh left Pony Head's mouth.

The guards looked at her with surprise before colliding against the cold concrete wall, leaving them all broken.

…

Cloudy flew Star right towards Marco that was waiting for them behind a wall that lead to another corridor.

"Phew… Thank corn you are alright…" Marco said as Cloudy landed safely with Star.

"Nice one, Marco!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "But why you left me alone with those guards?"

"I-I didn't! It was not my intention!"

"Then why?" Star asked as she looked at her friend.

Marco stood in silent as Star just looked at him with curious eyes, pressing him.

"So…?" Star asked, waiting for his answer.

Marco gulped as he remembered.

* * *

"Hurry up!"

"She is getting away!"

Marco looked at the guards that were chasing after them. He retrieved his wand and began to run faster, trying to catch up with Star. In the middle of his run, he tripped and fell to the floor.

The guards just ran by his side, leaving him into the floor.

Star just kept running with the guards chasing her.

Marco stayed in the floor while looking at her friend running away from the guards. "Uh-oh…"

* * *

"I…"

"Aha?"

Marco stared at her. "I… I had it all planed! Yeah! I had to tri- I-I mean, to slow down for the plan to work… and it did!" Marco exclaimed before letting out a nervous laugh.

The corridor was in complete silence, Star was looking at Marco with doubtful eyes. The tension was so-

"Alrighty!"

You know what, never mind.

Star said cheerfully as she jumped away with Pony Head still wrapped in her arms.

Marco let out a sigh of relieve before following her friend.

…

"What?!" Miss Heinous exclaimed with anger in her voice. "How are you so incompetent to let a princess to escape?!" Miss Heinous yelled at the guards before calming herself. She rubbed her cheeks before talking again. "Now, tell me, how exactly did they escaped?"

One of the guards came out of the shock and started to explain. "Well… The princess just kind of… flew away… with a pink cloud…"

Miss Heinous looked interested by this statement. "I see… Was she the new blonde princess with the blue dress?"

"Yes, yes it was…"

"So she does has it." Miss Heinous stood up and walked towards them. "Well, in that case, I want you to catch her and the other princess as well. If they do not cooperate, I want you to…!"

The guards stood there in silence, waiting for Miss Heinous' orders.

"To…"

The room stayed in silence.

"Um… To… What?" A guard asked, breaking the silence.

Miss Heinous turned around and stared at the guard. "I don't know! I can't find the right word! It has something to do with killing… But I don't know what it is…" Miss Heinous was lost in thought for some seconds. "Whatever, I'll find it later! From now, just catch those princesses!" Miss Heinous ordered them.

"As you wish, Miss Heinous." The guards said in unison before leaving the room, closing the door as they did.

…

Hidden alongside the darkness of the corridors, Star and Marco found a place to rest.

"Come on! You have to remember something! Anything!" Star whispered worried at her unicorn like friend.

"A princess does not whispers or yells, only the orders obeys and tells." Pony Head said in a royal tone.

"Ugh! Now she's talking like you, Safe Prince!" Star told to Marco that was busy searching for an exit through the corridor.

"Hey, I don't talk like that!" Marco claimed a little annoyed.

"Yes you do! Look!" Star faced Pony Head and cleared her throat. "Howdy, Pony! Whassup?"

"Greetings, Earthling Star Butterfly, I am sorry if I sound rude, but it is my royal duty to point you out the proper way to talk to, and, as a princess, if you don't mind." Pony Head stated with the same empty smile on her face.

"See?" Star asked Marco with a worried expression.

Marco stood there, dumbfounded. "I... But… I mean, c'mon Star, you know I don't talk like that! What was the last time you heard me said greetings?"

"Well, some nights ago you were all like, "as the future King of Mewni", and all that stuff." Star stated as she looked at her friend. His head looked like a robot face of a guard, but she could say he was not amused.

"Anyways… we still have to get a way out of here, but I just don't see anything." Marco stated as he walked towards his friend and sat down in the floor alongside her.

"Why don't you teleport us outta here?"

"Yeah… maybe not…"

"What, why not?"

"Remember last time?"

* * *

"Are we in the top of the Big Ben?!" Star yelled, calling the attention of all the people walking through the streets of England.

* * *

"Oh, right…" Star stated as she remembered.

"That time, we weren't in big danger. But what if that doesn't happen again? What if we end up in a cave of a monster? Or an active volcano?! Or maybe-!"

Star put a finger into his lips, making him to stop. "Okay, I get it! But then, what are we supposed to do?"

"There she is!" A shout of a guard called their attention.

The three of them turned to the guards' direction, they were charging at full speed towards them.

"Oh my, the guards have finally arrive to restrain us." Pony Head said with the same royal like tone in her voice.

Star hold Pony Head tightly as she began to run with Marco following her from behind.

Star and Marco ran towards the corridors with all their speed, getting slowly away from the guards.

"What are you doing? Catch them already!" The guard shouted at Marco that was mistaken as a guard by them.

Marco didn't hear their complaints, he just kept running.

The two friends stopped to find a place to hide when they made some distance between them and the guards.

"Where are we going to go now?"

Some voices were heard in unison in the corridor. "Pinkies at ninety degrees…"

The two friends, curious, ran towards the voices and looked at the room where they came from. They gasped in horror at the scene.

Lots of princesses sitting on individual tables. They were all saying the empty rhyme with a hopeless expression on their faces while lifting a teacup to their mouths. "More tea please."

"Alright, this place is terrifying…" Star said nervously.

The guards' footsteps were heard, quickly approaching at them.

"We don't have another choice! Hide!" Marco said as he entered to the room alongside Star and Pony Head.

The three of them hid under a table.

"Quick, search for them, don't leave any rock unturned!" The head guard said as they entered the room.

Star looked at the guards with worry. "Oh no! Marco, what do we… do?"

He was trembling in fear. "This was a bad idea…"

"Marco!" Star exclaimed the name of her scared friend.

"Okay Diaz, just…" Marco inhale deeply in an attempt to calm himself. "…Keep it together. We need a distraction to escape, but what?" Marco went into deep thought.

"Come clean, you free spirited criminal!" The guard shouted as the other guards were still searching through the room.

"Seriously? Since when being yourself it's a crime?!" Star asked herself before a sudden idea burst in her head. "I got it!" Star ran outside the table, leaving Marco in deep thought alongside Pony Head.

"Oh, are we going to turn ourselves in already? Wonderful!" Pony Head stated with the same empty tone.

"Maybe I could…" Marco told to himself, still thinking in a way out.

"It's not criminal!" The shout of his human friend called his attention.

Marco came out of under the table while holding Pony Head. He gasped in surprise while seeing his friend.

"To be an individual!" Star exclaimed as she sneaked behind the head guard and smashed a chair on its back.

The guard fell to the ground before its eyes lose the light.

The guards looked at their fallen leader before starting to walk towards Star. Some other guards arrived to block the entrance.

All the princesses looked at this scene with surprise, her eyes glittering with amazement.

"Come on, my sisters, don't you all think the same? It's not criminal to be an individual!" Star shouted as she raised her arms in the air.

Her arms were grabbed by the guards. They pinned her arms to her body and hold her still as another guard with cuffs was walking towards her.

Marco gasped in horror while watching the guard with the cuffs approaching at his best friend.

Star looked at her worried bestie, not caring too much about the guard. "Run!" She whispered, only for Marco's ears to hear.

Marco flinched a little. He quickly snapped out of it and shook his head in dissaprovement. He retrieved his wand and aimed it at one of the guards.

The wand began to shine in a blue light, preparing the Royal Blast.

"It's not criminal!"

The sudden shout interrupted Marco. He looked surprised at the scene before his eyes.

"To be an individual!" The big and bulky princess yelled as she smashed a table over the guard's head.

"It's not criminal to be an individual!" Other two princesses shouted as they kicked away the guards from Star.

"That's more like it!" Star congratulated them before the whole room of princesses rose and began to throw everything they could to the guards.

"It's not criminal to be an individual! It's not criminal to be an individual!" The new phrase was shouted in the air while the princesses made their rebellion.

Star was shouting alongside them before a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of there.

"Star!" Marco exclaimed relieved while embracing her in a quick hug.

"Hey Marco, what's up?"

"Our escape is up!" Marco told as he started to drag Star out of the room with Pony Head in his other arm.

"Hey!" A sudden shout interrupted them. It was one of the princesses.

"That ugly guard is taking our sister away!"

"We won't let him!"

The princesses shouted as they began to race towards Marco.

Marco started to run away from the room while dragging Star and Pony in his way.

They passed by Pony Head's room. The Silesc spell still active.

Without wasting time, Marco opened the door and quickly shoved Star and Pony Head inside before running in and closing the door behind him.

The princesses ran through the corridors, looking for Marco and Star.

Marco hard breathing was not heard by them thanks to the Silesc spell.

"Marco?"

Marco dropped to the floor with a tired moan. "Auuugh…"

Star looked at her tired friend on the floor. "He'll be fine!" She exclaimed happily to Pony Head.

A little, and almost mute, chuckle escaped from Pony Head's lips.

…

"A rebellion?!" Miss Heinous exclaimed furious. "And a guard has rebelled too?! How in the Universe did that happened?!"

"We are sorry, Miss Heinous."

"W-We believe it might be a m-malfunction." One of the guards stated with a cracking voice, his program was damaged by the princesses.

Miss Heinous let go a long, annoyed, sigh. She pressed a red button in her desk.

In a dark and big room, lots of robot guards were awakened. Their eyes flowed in a yellow light as they started to move all the way to the office in lines.

"Secure all the princesses in her rooms. Make sure they will not escape. And find those rebels at once, I will join you as soon as you do." Miss Heinous ordered.

"Yes, Miss Heinous." The guards said in unison.

The door opened, showing all the guards waiting outside.

The guards in the office joined the formation and left.

…

"Aren't you done yet?" Star asked, a little impatient.

"Star, please pay attention! If we want to escape, we need this plan to be perfect!" Marco exclaimed.

Star sighed. "Alright, alright…"

"As I was saying, when I give you the sign, you will-"

Marco was interrupted by the sudden change of the room, the Silesc spell was gone.

"Oh no… Oh no, no, no, no!" Marco couldn't help but scream at this scene. "A-Alright, change of plans!" Marco said angst while opening the door. "We just need to get as fast as we can without, and I say it again, WITHOUT, being spotted. Is that clear?"

"As crystal!" Star happily told to her friend before she jumped outside of the room.

All the guards that were locking the princesses in their rooms turned around and looked at them, surprised.

Marco stood behind Star, stunned.

"…Umm… Howdy?" Star tried to friendly greet them.

The guards quickly locked the doors with the princesses inside the rooms and blocked all the exits.

"Well, well, well." A voice was heard from the corridors as the dark lady approached at the three friends. "It seems my guards aren't as useless as I thought they were…" Miss Heinous said while facing Star at the same height. Looking at her cheeks with a confused expression.

Marco retrieved his wand carefully.

Miss Heinous turned around. "Take this princess to the Reform Chamber."

A Royal Blast flew through the corridor, slamming into the walls all the guards blocking the way.

Miss Heinous turned around and watched the whole scene.

A guard holding a golden dagger while pointing at the direction of the blast. The two rebel princesses behind him.

"What in the name of Mewni are you doing?!" Miss Heinous shouted angrily.

Marco, startled by the sudden shout, was filled with fear.

*Crack!*

Everyone stared at the source of the crack.

Star gasped with surprise when she looked at her friend with a blue crack on his cheek.

The crack started to spread through all his body until it managed to break the spell, revealing Marco's true form.

Miss Heinous looked at him furious before exclaiming. "You!"

"R-Run!" Marco screamed before he began to run through the clean corridor.

Star running behind him while carrying Pony Head.

"Don't just stay there! Go!" Miss Heinous shouted and the guards obeyed.

Marco and Star ran away from the corridor, passing through a large room with some patterns drawn in the floor and finally being cornered in a dead end. Luckily for them, there was a little door in the wall.

"Quick!" Marco shouted as he opened the little metal door. "Go-!" Marco was surprised when Star shoved Pony Head into his arms. "…First?"

Star pushed the both of them into the little door that lead into a slide like fall.

Marco's shout was heard for some seconds.

"First the royalty!" Star said as she took some steps back to obtain more speed. "And then me!" She said before jumping inside the door. Her dress stopped her fall when it got stuck. Her crown fell from her head, following her two dimensional friends. "Marco! Your royal dress stuck in this thing!"

Some hands grabbed her legs and pulled her out of there.

…

"AAAHHHH!" Marco kept shouting as the fall continued.

Another light laugh was managing to get its way out of Pony Head's lips as they slide.

The two of them ended up falling into a bunch of clothes from the princesses.

Pony Head raised with a light chuckle between her teeth.

Marco was a different story. "No! They've got Star! Star!" He screamed out of control.

Pony Head looked concerned at the Prince's reaction.

"I have to save her!" Marco said angst as he shove his hand inside his hoodie.

But there was nothing in there.

…

The lights went on in the dark room.

Star was cuffed to a metal chair attached to the floor. "Hey, no fair!" She said as she struggled, in vain.

The dark lady started to walk towards her from the shadows. She looked at Star with interest and disgust. "You sure are a very loud and rebel one, for someone who had her cheek marks removed that is."

"What? But I do-!"

"Don't worry, I am here to solve that problem…" Miss Heinous said before going through a door and closing it behind her, leaving Star alone in the room.

A princess like metallic hat started to descend from below, landing over Star's head. Some little metal wires went out the hat and grabbed Star's eyelids, forcing her eyes open.

"Hey! Quit it!"

A movie began to play before her eyes. The Reform Movie.

" _A princess does not whispers or yells, only the orders obeys and tells."_

"Oh no…"

" _Everyone will admire, the princess that does not transpire."_

"No!"

From the other side of the room, Miss Heinous was watching how the process went along.

"Ugh, I can smell her free spirit through this filthy glass! Gemini, put on the maximum power!"

"As you wish, Milady." Gemini said as he walked to the machine on their backs and pulled down a lever.

The power maxed out.

"AAAAH!" Star's screams intensified.

…

"Where's my wand?!" Fear began to overcome him while looking for his missing wand. "No, no, no, no! Please! Not now!" Marco started to search for his wand among the princesses clothes.

Pony Head reaction changed from concerned to worried, seeing how Marco, the "Safe Prince" from Mewni, was desperate.

"Where is it?! Where is-?!" Marco froze in the spot when he found the crown, the Princess crown of Mewni. He picked it up and looked at it.

* * *

"There, now you look like a princess!" Laughter.

* * *

Marco could not hold it anymore. He dropped to his knees and began to cry. "Please… Forgive me…"

Pony Head saw this scene before her eyes and immediately snapped out of her trance, becoming herself again. She started to make her way towards Marco, but a golden tip between the clothes caught her attention.

"Star… Star…" Marco lamented, over and over, before an object was thrown over his head.

It was his wand.

"What? How?" Marco said, a little surprised.

"You're welcome, Safe Prince!"

Marco turned around in surprise and witnessed the real Pony Head back in business. "Pony Head! You are okay! You are yourself again!"

"Of course I am! Didn't I told you that nothing could contain me?" Pony Head stated proudly.

"Aw man, finally! Star will be so thrilled!"

A distant scream was heard in the room.

"That is if she is still herself…" Marco stated concerned.

"She would! Cause nothing is gonna stop me from getting my bestie back! Now stop lamenting in that corner and follow me!" Pony Head said enthusiastic as she opened a vent with her horn. "This way, Safe Princess!" Pony Head exclaimed as she went inside the vent.

"…Safe Princess?" Marco asked himself a little annoyed. "Whatever." He shook his before following Pony Head.

…

"…Individuality is not in a princess morality." Star repeated with a tiny smile in her face before she snapped out the trance once again. "NOOOO!"

"Yes, it's working! Soon there will be no individuality left inside her!" Miss Heinous exclaimed with a grin on her face.

The vent of the Reform Room got blasted away by a blue blast.

Marco and Pony Head came out of the vents.

"Don't worry, Star!"

"The rescue team is here, B-Fly!"

"What?!" Miss Heinous exclaimed surprised. "How are they here?!" She started to yell angrily at Gemini.

A big creature jumped through the crystal, breaking it and startling Miss Heinous and Gemini. It was a princess like Manticore with the Reform Hat on top of its head. The Manticore roared at them.

Star was released from the chair. She collapsed in the ground.

"Star! Look at me! Are you fine? Are you hurt? Say something!" Marco said concerned as he ran to his bestie's side.

"Huh…?" Star said confused as she looked at her friends with a fuzzy vision. "Are you my knight in shining armor with his loyal steed?" She asked while rubbing her eyes and watching the scene again.

The dusty and sweaty faces of her friends greet her back to reality.

"Hey! Where is my knight in shining armor?!" She mumbled as her friends helped her to on her feet.

"Yeah, pretty sure she's still B-Fly." Pony Head said with a smile. "But steed? C'mon!"

"Let's just get outta here!" Marco stated.

"Wait…" Star called their attention. "My sisters need me…"

Marco looked at her friend, confused, before a sudden realization hit him. "Star, you are not serious."

"I can't leave them behind…!" Star said, still a little weak.

"Yeah! Those princesses totally need us, dude."

"…Fine."

…

Meanwhile, Miss Heinous and Gemini were cornered in the room by the Manticore.

"Get out! Get out!" Miss Heinous ordered the beast without any success.

"Milady, your cheeks!" Gemini said as he pointed at the lady's cheeks.

In her cheeks, clubs began to appear.

"No!" She yelled as she ran out of the room, ignoring the Manticore.

The Manticore just stood there, confused and surprised.

Miss Heinous sat in the chair were Star was being held and forced herself to watch the end of the Reform Movie.

…

Near the entrance of the school, the guards stood, keeping their eyes open while searching for Prince Marco.

Some sudden shouts started to be heard in the distance.

The guards turned around and found the entire group of princesses running towards the entrance, Star leading them all. The guards tried to close the main door, but they couldn't keep the princesses inside for too long.

The whole royal army started to attack the guards without mercy.

"Stay back!" Marco shouted as he transformed his wand into a cannon. Marco aimed the canon into a tower direction, the tower that was disabling the dimensional scissors. "Fire!"

The cannon fired a single pink ball of magic. The ball impacted with the tower, destroying it in the spot.

The tower was destroyed with a color explosion, illuminating the sky with colorful lights.

All the princesses began to dance when the final guard fall down. The battlefield became a dance floor.

"Finally!" Star exclaimed happily as she retrieved her scissors and cut a portal. "Now we can get outta here and go to the Bounce Lounge to party!" Star said as she grabbed Pony Head and tried to drag her in.

"Girl, am not going anywhere!"

"What, why not?"

"Have you looked at these, this is like, the only party I want to be right now!"

"But it's your birthday!"

"And you just gave me the best birthday I could have! Thanks B-Fly!" Pony Head said as she embraced Star in what it was a hug for her.

Star returned the hug and dragged Marco in as well.

"Well, gotta go! This party isn't rocking unless am in!" Pony Head said as she flew towards the party.

"Goodbye! Have a nice happy birthday on your birthday day!" Star shouted while being dragged to the portal by Marco.

The portal closed as the two besties went through.

…

The portal opened in the middle of Star's room.

The two friends went through and the portal left them alone.

"That was risky…" Marco said with a tired voice.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad! That Miss Heinous was just talking!"

"No… YOU were risky!" Marco exclaimed a little mad while facing his friend.

"What? Why are you getting so mad all of a sudden?"

"You were captured and almost reformed because you didn't listened to me!"

"Marco, I was just trying to help you! If you got caught, it would have been a straight ticket to St. H!" Star exclaimed as she slightly increased her voice.

"I can help myself, Star! I have magic!"

"You still don't know how to use it, Safe Prince! I needed to help you!"

"I don't need you to help me that way! I don't need a heroine!"

"Then what do you need?!"

"I just need you, as my best friend…"

Star went into complete silence.

"I… I just need my best friend, to be by my side. I need my best friend to be… alright…" Marco went silent as he looked at Star, then, he sighed. "And I can't even do that right…"

"What? Marco, what do you mean?" Star asked curious.

"If I have listened to you… You wouldn't had got all those problems…"

Star was amazed. Marco was apologizing for not listening to her?

"If I had disguised you as a guard, like you wanted… That elephant princess would not have kidnapped you and tried to steal your face…" Marco began to cry a little, only a few tears rolling down his diamonds in his cheeks. "Nor the guards would be chasing us all around…" His voice began to shake. "Or you wouldn't had been mistaken by a real princess when they got you into the Reform Chamber…" Marco sniffed.

Star looked with sadness at her bestie.

"Star… I am so very sorry…" He said through tears and sobs.

Star quickly embraced him in a hug that Marco didn't hesitate into accepting. "Please don't cry. Everything's alright, you don't have to be so-"

"Star… Could you ever forgive me…?"

"…Aw… sweet, simple Marco." Star patted his head in a comforting way. "I already did…"

…

In the dark castle known as the Reform School, the dark director was looking information through a book while looking at the blonde hair inside a green substance.

" _Green: Earth Dimension."_

An evil grin was formed on her pale face. "I will not rest until I find that free spirited rebel and annihilate her!" A sudden realization came to her. "Annihilate… That was the word I was looking for!"

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hello everybody!**

 **I just wanted to tell you that I am back in business and that there will be no more hiatuses in Season 1!**

 **Yay!**

 **Also, I wanted to thank you all for reading this story. I really appreciate it!**

 **By the way, I want to make sure that everybody is aware of the schedule that this story will have, just to make your life easier in a way!**

 **This story will be updated every Sunday, one chapter per week. (Unless there is a special occassion, in those cases, there will be two chapters per week.)**

 **I will make sure to give you a heads-up when something like that comes up.**

 **Alright, that will be everything for this Author Notes. Thank you so much for reading the story so far, I am very glad that you are liking it! You do not know how grateful I am!**

 **Until the next Author Notes, take care and have a nice week!**


	20. Mewnipendence Day

Mewnipendence Day.

The cheers of the people of Mewni filled the air as the royal family greeted the multitude from the balcony.

"Marco, I am so glad that you could come here to celebrate Mewnipendence with us!" Marco's mother told to her son.

"Mom, you know that I would not miss this for anything! Besides, this is the first year I get to direct the reinterpretation of the Great Monster Massacre!" Marco told proudly.

"We know you'll do great, son!" Rafael told to Marco while giving him a big and confident smile.

"Thanks dad!"

"Howdy everybody!" Star greeted the multitude with her friendly attitude.

"We also like that you brought your friend here with us, the people seem to love her!" The queen exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't exactly invited her…"

* * *

"So, are you ready to go, son?" The king asked Marco as he opened a portal to Mewni in Marco's room.

"Yes, I am-!"

"You are going to Meowni?!" The sudden shout of Marco's friend filled the house. She was in the room some seconds after. "If I don't come back tell my parents I love them!" Star exclaimed cheerfully before jumping inside the portal.

The royal family turned into the door's direction.

Mr. Butterfly was standing outside the room, watching how his daughter just left through the portal. "Have fun, darling!" He said cheerfully before walking away.

* * *

"But I'm still glad she's here! It's always nice with her around!" Marco said with a smile.

…

"…And this is my room!" Marco said to his friend as he opened the door to his room.

Star gasped, amazed. "This is your room?!" Star asked as she looked around excited. "It's so big! It's even bigger than your closet!"

"Actually…"

"Excuse me." A guard called from the door. "It is time for Prince Marco to go to the test run."

"Test run?" Star asked a little confused.

"Yeah, the test run for the reinterpretation in three days."

"Three days?! Why didn't you told me?!"

"Hey, don't act like that! You were the one that jumped in the portal before we could say nothing."

"Prince Marco…" The guard interrupted. "The participants are waiting for you in the back of the castle."

"Oh, right. Let us go at once." Marco said as he walked towards the guard.

"Wait! I wanna go too!" Star exclaimed as she rushed her way to the door before she was stopped by the guard.

"Sorry, but the prince does not need any distractions."

"But I won't be a distraction!"

The silence replied her argument as the guard raised an eyebrow in a doubtful way.

"Oh, come on!"

"Sorry, Star…" Marco started to being escorted out of his room by the guard. "I'll made it up for you, promise!" He said before leaving the room.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Star asked herself.

"Don't worry, dear." The soft voice of the queen answered. "We could keep you company while Marco is absent!"

"Really? Aren't you occupied with all the… royal duty… and stuff?"

"Since Marco is the one directing the test runs, we don't have anything to do the next three days!" The king exclaimed happily.

"So, what do you say?" The queen asked Star while she and her husband looked at Star with big smiles.

"I say… What are we waiting for?" Star asked excitedly.

…

In the back of the castle, a big group of royal guards and citizens were waiting for Prince Marco's arrival.

Everyone was talking to each other about the incoming test run. Some citizens were putting on their warrior and monster disguises.

Everyone, except for really big frog monster that was standing there among them, without attracting any attention to him. Buff Frog.

* * *

"The magical enchanted disguises will make the participants look like genuine monsters. With this, I doubt they will notice a real monster." Toffee stated as he turned around and looked at the line of monsters on front of him. "So, any volunteers?"

All the monsters remain silent before someone walked forward.

"I will go." Buff Frog said firmly.

"I supposed you would." Toffee, under his breath, insulted Buff Frog before handing the spikes ball like device to him. "Just press this button to get it activated. The rest is up to you."

"Right. I won't fail to Master Ludo."

* * *

Buff Frog remembered as he looked at the spikes ball club in his hands. "I won't fail."

"Attention!" A guard called.

All the attendants turned around to see the newcomer.

"Prince Marco has arrived." He stated firmly as he moved aside to let Marco pass.

Buff Frog stared angrily at him as he started slowly to bow.

"Hello everyone, and sorry for the delay. I was busy with-"

"Your replacement, isn't it?" A citizen interrupted.

"Replacement?" Buff Frog's attention was caught by this statement and rose once again to watch the scene.

"Umm… Excuse me?" Marco asked confused.

"You were busy with your replacement, right?"

"Replacement?" Marco asked, still confused.

"Yeah, the blonde girl from earlier!" The citizen specified.

"She is gonna be our princess?"

"Finally, the queen listened to reason!"

"And she choose a very cheerful one, too!"

The topic of conversation quickly changed to Star. Everyone was talking about the supposedly new princess.

Buff Frog was looking confused at the guards and citizens. "Crazy girl, new princess?"

"Oh, you must mean Star. Sorry, but she's only a friend of mine. She's just visiting the kingdom, nothing more." Marco stated.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty su-"

"Then why are you even here?"

"To direct the reinterpretation of this year, why else would I be here?" Marco asked a little confused.

"To finally set things back to normal, to finally give us the princess we deserve."

Marco sighed. "Look, my mom already told you that she's not having another child, so it's up to me to be the prince, and future king…"

"But we don't need a king, we need a queen!"

"W-What difference does that make?" Marco said, a little nervous.

"It makes a lot of difference!"

"The females are always stronger than the males, so why having a weak leader is a good idea?!"

"H-Hey! I am not weak!" Marco said with a cracking voice. He started to slowly step back as a drop of sweat ran down his face.

Everyone noticed how terrified he was. Everyone including Buff Frog.

"How are you not-?!"

"I can't argue with that." Buff frog interrupted.

Everyone turned to Buff Frog, surprised and confused. Marco being the most confused of them all.

"You said what now?"

"I said that Prince Marco is not weak." Buff Frog stated as he walked towards Marco through the multitude. "And I am standing by my statement." He said as he stopped in front of Marco and turned around to face the multitude.

Marco stared at Buff Frog with wide eyes.

Everyone remain silent in the place for some time before they burst in laughter.

"You can't possibly be serious!"

"You claim that "our prince" here is not weak?"

"Just look at him, he is hiding behind you for dear life!"

"He has magic and still decides to hide behind a mere citizen!"

The laughter intensified.

"You're right, he is magic, and so, he's not weak." Buff Frog stated.

"Oh, so you are trying to justify that we have to obey him, just because he has magic?"

"What an excuse, everyone knows that he's not worth of those diamonds."

"And what makes you more worthy?" Buff Frog asked, provoking him.

The multitude turned to see him with death glares.

"Are you really saying that we are wrong, that the thing you are protecting is not unnatural?" He asked while pointing at Marco.

"Sounds to me like he wants to fight."

The multitude started to close in.

Buff Frog clenched his fists, ready to fight.

"You are trying to save him, but who is gonna save you?"

A blue light started to embrace the entire multitude. The entire multitude started to float in midair.

"Hey! What the-?!"

"I believe a fight won't be necessary…" Marco stated firmly. His wand glowing with a blue light.

"What?!"

"How?!"

"You are just a male!"

Marco looked at them, fiercely. "That's right, I'm just a male. But I am also your prince, and you'll have to obey my orders, now and when I become your king. Whatever you like it or not." Marco clenched his wand as he took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. "And if the only way for you to obey it's through violence, then so be it!"

Everyone looked awestruck at Marco in silence.

Marco levitate them slowly back to the ground. "I don't want any more incidents, and any of you who dare disrupt the peace will be send straight to the dungeon. Is that clear?" Marco asked with a calmed attitude.

The multitude nodded reluctantly.

"Good, now let's get to the test run." Marco stated, still with the same demanding tone. He turned around and approached Buff Frog. "Could you go to the test run, please?" He asked softly.

Buff Frog nodded reluctantly with the head with a plain look on his face.

…

"Alright everyone, we are done for today, you are excused." Marco stated as he saw how all the attendants got quickly away, not even bothering about taking out the customs. Marco immediately started to look around the empty area, looking for Buff Frog.

"Let's see…" A voice said from behind.

Marco turned around and found Buff Frog, walking away.

"Find place to sleep." He sighed. "The things that I have to do for Master Ludo…" He said out loud to himself while writing it down in a notebook.

"Hey."

The sudden greet startled him, causing him to turn around while hiding its notebook behind his back, finding himself, face to face, with the prince himself.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you…"

"Please don't blast me." He said unconsciously.

"What? No, I'm not gonna to blast you…"

Buff Frog looked confused at him.

"I'm here to… thank you…" He said nervously.

Buff Frog's expression changed to one of surprise.

"Thanks for what you did back there, it really means a lot for me." Marco stated with a slight smile.

"Oh… do not mention it." He said, trying to walk away as fast as he could.

"W-Wait!" Marco exclaimed, causing Buff Frog to stop in place. "I-I mean, please wait…"

Buff Frog turned around and face Marco with a forced smile. "Of course, my prince." He said as he feel the need to bite his tongue for saying that.

Marco took a deep breath before talking. "Listen, I am very grateful for what you did, so I wanted to thank you with something really special." He said as he walked towards him. "So… Is there something, anything, that you want me to give you?"

Buff Frog looked shocked at Marco's question before going into a deep thought. "Asking for the wand will be useless." He thought. "And there is really no other thing that I need from him aside wand."

"So…?" Marco asked, curious.

"I don't really know…" Buff Frog stated. "Give me some time to think about it."

"Oh, alright…" Marco said as an idea came to his mind. "Hey, do you wanna hang out in the mean time?"

"Say what now?"

"I-I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want."

Buff Frog was about to reject his offer, but…

* * *

"And remember, the more we know, the better." Toffee said as he was preparing Buff Frog. "Search for any weaknesses that the prince might have if you have the chance."

"Yeah! Like Toffee said!" Ludo interrupted. "You better come back with something that we can use against him when I have the wand, understood?!"

* * *

Memories crept in, leaving him only one choice. He sighed. "Fine, I'll go…"

"Really?" Marco asked excitedly. "I-I mean, thank you…"

The two of them stood there in silence.

"So… What… do you want to do…?" Marco asked before realizing something. "Oh sorry, I haven't even asked for your name yet." Marco asked with curiosity present in his voice.

"Name is Tadd Pole." He lied, giving Marco a false name.

"Tadd Pole, nice to meet you!" Marco said as he offered his hand.

Buff Frog shook it with his own. "The pleasure is all mine…" He said in an annoyed way. "So, what do you do in a hang out?"

"Well… I really don't know… I usually don't hang out with anyone besides Star. We hop between dimensions to have fun. But she's the one with dimensional scissors, so I can't really do that…"

Buff Frog rolled his eyes. "I should have known…" He told to himself.

"Hey, what about if we go to eat something in someplace? My treat." Marco suggested with a smile.

Buff Frog sighed again. "Sure, whatever."

"Alright!" Marco exclaimed cheerfully, startling Buff Frog a little. He cleared his throat and regain composure. "Sorry, got a little excited there."

"A little?"

"Anyway…" Marco quickly changed the topic. "I'll be waiting you on the top of that hill" Marco said while pointing at a not so distant hill. "Meet me there in an hour."

"Alright, see you there?"

"See you there, Tadd." Marco said before parting ways.

"What have I got myself into?" Buff Frog asked himself.

…

Buff Frog walked to the top of the hill were Marco was waiting. He took a deep breath. "Remember, weaknesses and nothing more." He told to himself before arriving at the top.

Marco was occupied while preparing a wood table.

Buff Frog's attention was caught by the wand, lying in the grass alongside a basket. "Or maybe not…" He whispered to himself before checking Marco again.

Marco was obliviously working in the table.

Buff Frog started to make his way to the wand as silent as he could. When he was about to reach the wand, Marco, began to talk.

"There!" He said proudly as he cleaned his hands with a blanket. "Now let's just get the food and…" Marco turned around to reach the basket, but someone handed it to him. "Oh! Hello there, Tadd! Thank you for coming!" Marco thanked as he grabbed the basket from him.

"Not a problem…" He stated as he looked back at the wand in the floor.

"How did this ended down here?" Marco asked himself as he grabbed his wand from the floor.

Buff Frog sighed.

"Here Tadd, take a seat." Marco said politely while offering a seat in front of him.

Buff Frog sat down reluctantly and crossed his arms.

"So… How have you been?" Marco asked nervously as put the basket in the table. He sat down and looked at him, waiting an answer.

"It has been… good?"

"Oh… great…" Marco stated nervously.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Umm… excuse me, but… I don't want to be rude, but…"

"What is it?" Buff Frog asked, impatiently.

"Why are still wearing that disguise? The test run is already over."

Buff Frog was hit with realization. "Oh, that… Umm… Well, it is because… because…" He said nervously, desperately trying to find an answer.

"Because?"

"Because… Because I… like… the disguise?" Buff Frog stated nervously.

Marco looked at him for a second. "Oh, that makes sense."

"It does?" Buff Frog asked, surprised.

"Yeah, my mom made those specifically for being comfortable. So it's not much of a surprise."

"Oh, I see… So that explains it then…" Buff Frog stated before laughing awkwardly.

Another moment of awkward silence came over them.

"So…" Buff Frog began. "Why are we here?"

"Huh? Oh, well, to hang out of course."

"No, I mean, why here?" Buff Frog specified.

"Well, you can't really go into the castle. The non-royal citizens are not allowed inside because of… some… "Special rules" my parents applied."

Buff Frog looked at Marco in silence for a moment. "Alright, I get that. But what about the other places to eat in town?"

Marco blinked in surprise. "Umm… Well… I… I don't really like to go into the town…"

Buff Frog looked at him, starting to understand the situation. Marco's situation.

"Besides…" Marco talked as he opened the basket. "There's nowhere in town where we could possibly eat corn!" Marco exclaimed happily as he gave a plate with corn to "Tadd."

Buff Frog looked at the corn in the plate as he gasped. "Corn…" He immediately started to eat it.

"I am glad you like it! Because I have a lot of corn based meals right here!" Marco said as he retrieved all kind of food from the basket.

Buff Frog looked amazed at the meals with wide eyes before he started to eat more.

Marco looked at him with a smile on his face. "So, I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay?"

"Sure, sure, ask away!" Buff Frog said while giving a nod with the head, paying more attention to the corn than to Marco.

Marco took a deep breath before asking. "…Why you helped me back there?"

Buff Frog was caught off guard by this. He stopped his meal and face Marco.

"I-I-I mean, don't get me wrong! I am really thankful for what you did! But… I just don't understand why? Why you helped me back there, clearly outnumbered, risking your life…"

Buff Frog froze at the statement for a second. "Well, I really don't know… it just happened."

Marco stayed speechless for a brief moment. He drew a smile on his face. "Well, in that case, thanks corn you did!" He said as he lifted a piece of corn in the air.

Buff Frog couldn't help but to smile back. "Thanks corn indeed." He said before the two of them raised the two pieces of corn in the air, hitting them slightly.

…

The back doors of the castle opened, letting Marco inside. "Mom, dad, I have-"

"And here he is when he took his first steps!" Her mother said nostalgically.

"Aww, he looked so adorable!" Star exclaimed.

"Oh no." Marco told to himself with a worried tone as he rushed his way to a nearby door and shot it open.

"And here he is when he told his first words!" Rafael said cheerfully.

"He said Softy Softilier!" Angie said, happily remembering the memories.

"Mom! Dad!" Marco exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh, hello there son!" The king greeted his son.

"Marco, you arrived just in time! We were showing Star your Picture Room!"

"I know!" Marco said a little annoyed and with a light blush of embarrassment in his face.

"Marco!" Star called out for her friend as she ran towards him and wrapped an arm around him. "Isn't this incredible? Others just have boring little photo albums. But you! You have an entire room of paintings! Isn't that great!"

"Oh, and this is only the baby room!" The queen said cheerfully.

"There is still the kid room and the teenager room! Do you want to see them?" The king asked with a smile.

"You bet I am!" Star exclaimed as she run towards the rulers.

"Okay, but first let's finish this one!" The king said.

"Where were we? Oh, this one is him sleeping with a little Manticore teddy that he calls Cory!" The queen explained.

Marco stood there for a moment before walking out of the room. A big and red blush of embarrassment all over his face.

…

Star opened the door of Marco's room. "Whew, those were a lot of paintings of Marco!" Star attention was caught by the sleepy Marco that laid down in his bed. "And speaking of which…" She said as she approached at Marco silently. She giggled. "He looks so cute when he is asleep!" She said with a mocky tone. Star looked down and saw a teddy.

A Manticore teddy.

Star gasped silently as she picked it up. "Could this be?" She said before looking down at Marco. She gently placed the teddy over his chest.

Marco hugged the teddy and a smile draw itself on his face before rolling to his side.

Star looked at him. "So cute!"

…

"Alright everyone, today's test run is over!" Marco told to the attendants, making them walk away from the place.

Buff Frog, however, stayed in the place. Waiting for…

"Hey!"

Buff Frog turned around and saw Marco, standing behind him.

"Do you wanna hang out again?" Marco asked politely.

Buff Frog nodded with his head.

…

After a great feast of corn, the two of them decided to go and have fun. They rolled down the hill where they ate, ran away from wild Manticores and also ran away from River's Manticores after accidentally entering the Forest of Certain Death. They played some Mewni classic games before they parted ways during the night.

…

The next day, Marco and Buff Frog also hanged out. Marco showed Buff Frog his favorite music group and Buff Frog performed some music with an old banjo that they found in the ground. Marco and Buff Frog enjoyed some Earth food that Marco had prepared with the help of Star. After the feast, Marco made some fireworks with his wand as soon as the sun was down.

"Oh man, this has been so much fun! Thanks Tadd!" Marco told to Buff Frog that was laying in the grass alongside him.

"The pleasure is all mine." Buff Frog stated with a smile.

"Oh Tadd, you are always so modest!" Marco exclaimed while letting out a chuckle. Suddenly, realization hit him in the face. He began to be nervous. "So… Um… Tomorrow is the big day, right?" He stated, nervously.

Buff Frog turned to him. "Big day?"

"Yeah, you know… The… The reinterpretation day…"

"Oh… Oh… Yeah, I guess."

"And after that, I…" Marco took a deep breath and sighed. "I am going back to Earth…"

"Yeah…"

The two of them stayed silent for a moment.

"Tadd…"

"Yes?"

"Let's make a promise, alright?"

Silence replied.

"Let's promise, that no matter what, we are still going to be friends, is that okay?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we are friends, don't we?"

"…Of course." Buff Frog replied with a feeling of guilt within him.

Marco smiled. "Thank you."

…

All the people of Mewni was gathering around the place where the event will take place. An open area that was fixed to look like a battlefield.

The queen, king and Star sat in the sits of the royals.

All the attendants were already in place, monsters standing in front of the army of guards and Marco sitting in a throne behind the army.

"Remember, this is just an act. Don't go hard on them!" Marco remembered the guards.

Buff Frog stood in his position, waiting for the reinterpretation to begin. Something behind Marco's throne called his attention. "The all seeing eye…"

* * *

"With this, we will be able to spy on them without any real problem." Toffee stated as he gave the control of the camera to Ludo.

Ludo gasped amazed. "Incredible!" He chuckled joyfully. "With this, we will be unstoppable!" He said as he changed between cameras.

* * *

Buff Frog gulped nervously as he watched the eye.

Marco gave him a thumbs up, wishing him good luck.

He smiled nervously in reply as he grabbed the spike ball like device.

Marco put his wand in front of his mouth and the wand began to shine in a blue light, acting like a megaphone. "Thank you all for coming to watch the reinterpretation! We have been all working so hard to make sure you will enjoy it!"

The public stayed in silence.

"Woo! Yeah Marco!" The distant cheer of Star was heard through the field of silence.

The public was still in silence.

Marco sighed. "Yes, there will be a corn feast when the show's over…"

The audience cheered with enthusiasm. "Corn! Corn! Corn!"

"That's the spirit!" Marco lifted his wand in the air. "And without any more delays, let's get this show started!" The wand let go a blue blast that exploded into fireworks, signaling the start of the event.

The two fake armies rushed into the fake war, exchanging brutal looking, but light hits to their enemies. Everyone except Buff Frog.

He launched himself into battle and started to rush his way towards the throne, delivering hard blows to the armored guards with the spikes ball.

"Oh! He's doing pretty well!" Marco told to himself.

"Yeah, hes good!"

Marco turned around and saw Star standing behind the throne. "Star?! What are you doing here?!"

"Just watching!"

"But your seat is over there with my parents!"

Without their noticing, Buff Frog was approaching slowly at the throne, where the wand was lying in a table next to it.

"Im telling you, the front seats are always the best ones!" Star exclaimed cheerfully.

"This is not a concert, Star! Now go back to your seat!"

Buff Frog hid behind the table and looked at the spikes ball device and then at the all Seeing Eye that was watching directly at him. He gulped before slowly pressing the button to activate the dimensional device.

But nothing happened.

Buff Frog looked confused at this and tried to activate it again, then again, and again, and again.

But nothing happened.

Buff Frog, annoyed, decided to throw the device away and steal the wand the old fashioned way. He slowly moved his hand towards the wand, but before he could even reached it, he hesitated.

"Tadd?"

Buff Frog's attention was called by Marco's voice.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhh…" Buff Frog stayed dumbfounded before a Warnicorn tackled him back into the field, landing roughly in the ground.

"Tadd!" Marco shouted as she ran towards his fallen friend.

The attendants quickly got near him to assist.

"Quick! Remove the mask!"

"Make sure he's breathing!"

The attendants approached at him and started to pull his face. But the mask never came out.

"Wait a minute…"

"It's a real monster!"

The statement startled Buff Frog. He looked at his surroundings. The citizens were running away from him and the guards were rushing their way to restrain him. He stood up and, with a jump, left the guards behind. He turned around once more and watched at how Marco was pointing his wand at him, ready for a blast.

But, Marco hesitated. He lowered his wand and the blast slowly fade away.

The guards had almost reached Buff Frog, so he was forced to leave. He opened a dimensional portal back to Ludo's place and hop in.

The portal closed.

Marco looked with sadness at the closing portal before the shouts of the people brought him back to reality.

"What was that?!"

"The prince could have stopped that monster!"

"He did nothing!"

"Oh sure! He threatened all of us with magic when we were just having fun, but refused when a monster tried to steal the wand?!"

All the booing and angry shouts filled the air.

Marco couldn't care less about that, he just stood up and made his way to the castle with his lowered head.

"Marco…?" Star asked his name, trying to call for him, but to no avail.

…

The portal opened in the middle of Marco's room. The two friends came right through it before it closed.

Star looked at her sad friend. "I'm sorry for what happened…"

"Don't be Star, it wasn't your fault…"

"Is there anything I could do?"

"I doubt it…" Marco said as he walked outside the room.

…

The now fired Buff Frog was sitting sadly in the branch of a tree of the Butterfly's residence. His mind still thinking back in that moment of hesitation. A sudden sigh called his attention. He watched at the foot of the tree and saw a sad Marco, sitting in there.

"I'm sorry…"

Buff Frog's full attention was now on the mewman prince.

"For… almost blasting you? Agh! That sounds horrible…"

"I forgive you."

Marco's attention was called by these words, suddenly, Buff Frog was standing in front of him.

"And sorry for trying to steal your wand." Buff Frog apologized.

"…I forgive you, too."

An awkward silence was felt into the air.

"So… I was going to tell you…"

Buff Frog turned his attention to Marco.

"That I will still keep our promise."

"Huh?" Buff Frog said with a confused expression.

"That no matter what, we will still be friends." Marco said with a smile. "Whatever you're a monster or not."

Buff Frog smiled. "Thank you, I will keep my promise too."

"Thank you, Tadd."

"Oh, Tadd not be my name."

"Is not? Then what is it?" Marco asked with curiosity.

"Name is Yvgeny Bulgolyubov."

"Yvgeny Bulgolybov, I'll be sure to remember it." Marco stood up. "Well, that was a good chat, Yvgeny. But I have to go to sleep now. If you ever need help, in anything, please call me."

With a smile of peace, Buff Frog said. "Thanks, and goodnight."

"Goodnight, my friend."


	21. The Banagical Incident

The Banagical Incident.

It was late at night and everyone in the Butterfly house were asleep, everyone excluding one magical prince.

"Are you sure you don't want to… *yawn* …leave it for tomorrow, Marco?" Glossaryck asked with tiredness present in his voice and mood.

"Let me just… *yawn* …Try it one more time…" Marco stated, barely holding himself in his feet due the fatigue. He grasped his wand and aimed to the test subject that was another flower, like all the other ones.

But this one, it seemed different from the other flowers, or from any other flower from Earth.

Marco concentrate all that he could while casting the spell. "From the Universe's core, I call my own magic source. To reveal and see, the true power that lies within me."

The wand responded to the prince's spell and blasted a fine and elegant string of light to the flower.

The flower was embraced in a red diamond shape flash before the flower began to shine with a mystical purple light.

Marco looked with widened eyes at the dazzling flower. "It worked…?"

Glossaryck floated at the flower with an exhausted mood. "Yes, it did…"

Marco kept staring at the flower with amazement and happiness. "My parents are going to be so proud…" Marco said with a smile.

Glossaryck just yawned before speaking. "Yeah, it should be open by tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow…?"

"Yeah, so what about if we wrap it up for the night and…" Before Glossaryck finished his statement, Marco was already sleeping. "I don't know why this doesn't surprise me…"

…

The last bell of the day rang out in the school of Echo Creek, signaling the end of the classes for the day.

All the students quickly made their way out of the school.

Star and Marco were no different.

"Come on, Marco!" Star called out as Marco got by her side.

"Let's go already! I can hardly wait!" Marco stated as Star began to walk and Marco followed her.

"Hey, you have been like that all day! What has you so excited, Marco?"

"It's a spell I made last night. It's one of the hardest spells to cast in the book of spells, and I got it right!" Marco let out an excited giggle. "I just can't wait to get home and see it for myself!"

"That's so great, Marco! But do you think you could wait a little longer?"

"What? Why do you ask that?" Marco asked with confusion.

"Because…" Star stopped in the spot and pointed to the door in front of them.

They were standing in front of the entrance to The Best Store.

"What?" Marco asked himself, confused. "Star, why are we here?"

"Because of this!" Star stated cheerfully as she pulled off a page from a magazine.

It had an image of a Banagic Wand imprinted in it alongside a…

"Banagic new special upgrade!" Star exclaimed cheerfully as she pointed at the item. "A special belt for the candies, a Banagic spoon and a Banagic sets of figures to mold the Banagic meal as cute little animals' heads! And I plan to have a Banagic marathon of desserts as soon as I get these!"

"Okay… First of all, those were a lot of "Banagic" you said right now. And second, no, I can't wait!" Marco said as he turned around and started to walk away. "See you later!"

"Alrighty! See ya home! Don't get lost in the way!"

"You know that I know this town better than my kingdom!" Marco said before waving farewell and walking away.

Star said as she waved farewell to her friend, knowing that she couldn't change his mind. Star walked inside the store with excitement.

…

Marco was walking impatiently to the Butterfly's house. "I wonder how it'll look…" Marco asked to himself. "Maybe it's a big red diamond with magic eradiating from it." Marco fantasize with the thought for some seconds. "That will be so cool!"

"Hey, Safe Kid!" A voice called out, bringing him back to reality.

Marco turned around and found himself facing a familiar little boy.

"Where is your babysitter?" Jeremy asked with a mocky tone.

"My what?" Marco asked with confusion.

"You know, your babysitter, Star Butterface." Jeremy told with some anger present in his voice.

"Wait a minute, you are that kid that hates Star for some reason, aren't you?"

"Kid?!" Jeremy threw out a punch that Marco barely dodge. "I am not a kid like you, Safe Kid! I am Jeremy Bimbaum! Don't you dare forget it!" He yelled, anger obvious in his mood.

"Alright, alright, no need to get violent." Marco said while trying to calm down the mad child. "Why are you here anyways?"

"Why, I was just walking around here when I saw you and decided to give you one or two lessons about who is the best in this town."

"And… Who that might be?"

"Me, obviously!" Jeremy stated with proud.

Marco stood there, looking at child in front of him. "Alright… Then I guess I should be leaving now…" Marco said as he started to walk away, but Jeremy quickly got in his way.

"Hey! What part of teaching you a lesson you didn't understand?" Jeremy said as he got into a fighting stance.

"What? You wanna fight?"

"Ha! Fight? More like totally crushing you! I am a black belt in karate! I will beat you up so hard that you will pee into your diapers every time you see me!" Jeremy said as he quickly threw another punch at Marco.

Marco dodged the punch and the kick that follow up after that.

"Stay still!" Jeremy yelled angrily as he kept throwing punches and kicks.

"No, you stop it!" Marco said as he dodged another attack.

"No until I got to knock you out, Safe Kid!"

"Then could we do this another time? I am in a little of a hurry right now!"

"Then that makes this even better!" Jeremy shouted as he kept his non-stopping attack towards Marco.

Marco sighed. "Why do I always have to get the weird ones?" He thought to himself.

…

"Alright, let's see…" Star told to herself as she walked through the store. "If I were a special edition set for the Banagic Wand, where would I be?" Star kept walking through the store while looking for the so desired item. "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" She asked herself repeatedly before she bumped into someone, making them both fall to the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Here lemme help!" Star said as she stood up and stretched her hand to… "Brittney?"

"Star Butterface?!" Brittney exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here?" Brittney asked before rejecting Star's help and standing up by herself.

"Hi, Brittney! I was just looking for a special edition set for my Banagic Wand!" Star clarified as she withdrew the magazine page and showed it to Brittney. "Have you seen it around here?"

"Are those… tips for flirting with boys?" Brittney asked confused.

"Huh?" Star looked at the page and found tips from six to ten of how flirting with boys. "Opsie, wrong side!" Star exclaimed as she turned the page and showed Brittney the page with the Banagic accessories she was talking about.

Brittney looked at the page for some seconds. "Aren't those… For kids?"

"I don't think so." Star stated in her usual cheerful mood.

"Well, whatever. I haven't seen those pathetic toys you are looking for. And even if I did, I will not tell you anything, Star Butterface!" Brittney stated with some anger present in her voice.

"What? Why not, Brittney?"

"You of all people should know why!"

"No I don't!"

Brittney growled angered at the oblivious Butterfly standing in front of her. "Because you ruined my Birthday Party! Don't you remember?!" Brittney yelled.

Star stood there for some seconds before the memories started to come at her. "Oooh, so are you still mad because of that?"

"Mad? Mad?!" Brittney approached at Star and started to yell. "You yelled to me in front of the entire party!"

"You were threatening Marco! What was I supposed to do?"

"What about, not stick your nose where you are not called! That was only between me and him!"

"Marco's my best friend! How does that not concerns me?" Star asked, a little angered now.

"Ugh! You are so irritating!" Brittney told. "Now get outta my sight!"

"Yeah, I have better things to look for." Star said, a little more calmed now and walking away, resuming her search for the Banagic items.

Brittney walked away in the opposite direction before she found all the Banagic merchandise that Star was talking about. "Ugh, here we are with this stupid things again…" Brittney told to herself with annoyance. "No wonder why Star Butterface wants to buy these. These are just as childish and dumb as her." She was about to leave the place when an idea came to her mind and a grin to her face.

…

"HIYA!" Jeremy shouted as she threw another attack to the defensive Marco.

"Seriously man, knock it off!" Marco told as he dodged another punch.

"No, you knock it off and stay still!" Jeremy yelled angrily as Marco dodged another hit. "Stop moving and get beaten up like a man!"

"Jeremy, dear!" A voice called out for Jeremy.

Jeremy turned around quickly and saw his mother walking towards him.

"Time to go back, dear!" His mother exclaimed.

"Mom! Don't you see I am in the middle of a fight?!" Jeremy said as he pointed to the empty spot in front of him. "What?! Where did he go?!"

"Jeremy, of who are you talking about?" Her mother asked.

"Shut up, mom!" Jeremy yelled. "I had him pleading! If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have escaped!"

Jeremy's mother flinched at the angry words of her son.

"Whatever!" Jeremy started to walk away. "I'll get him next time. And I don't want you there to distract me!"

Jeremy's mother stood there for some seconds before following behind her son with a worried pace.

From behind a wall, Marco was listening how the little annoying boy and his mother walked away. "Phew… Finally…" Marco told to himself as he came out of his hiding spot. "I thought for a second that I will not get rid of him." Marco started to run to the house. "Now I just have to get home before…" Marco was stopped by a blocked path.

 _"Special Banagical Festival!"_ Was written in a big banner.

"You are not serious…" Marco told to himself, not believing his own eyes.

"Welcome to the Special Banagical Festival!" The cheerful woman said as she dragged Marco into the festival.

…

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Star asked herself as she kept looking through the store. "There it is!" Star shouted with glee as she saw the Banagic Post of the store. She rushed her way to the post and happily greeted. "Hello there!"

"Why, yellow there girl! What can I do for ya?" The employee greeted with a smile.

"I would like to buy a Banagical set, please!"

"Oh, I am so very sorry, darling, but we just sold all the Banagical sets to a lovely customer!"

"What?!" Star asked with confusion.

"Yeah, a kind soul bought them all to give them to every attendant of the Special Banagical Festival!"

"A Banagical Festival?" Star asked with confusion.

"Yeah, didn't you knew? There is great festival for the Banagic Wand going on in town."

"Really?" Star asked with excitement and wide eyes.

"Really, girl, you must go there right now! If you do, then you might still be able to get the Banagic set you are looking for."

Star gasped excited. "Special Banagical Festival, get ready, cause here comes Star Butterfly!" Star shouted excitedly while raising her Banagic Wand in the air before running out of the store.

"Go girl!" the employee told to Star as she left.

"Excuse me." A voice called for the employee. "Where exactly is this festival taking place?"

…

"Come on, friend! You should enjoy your Banagic ice cream while enjoying this Banagic Festival!" The very cheerful man told to Marco as he continued to drag him into the different attractions.

"N-No, thanks…" Marco said nervously as he tried to get free of the man's grasp. "I really should be going now…"

"Aww… But you just arrived, my friend!" The man said, tightening his grasp.

"That's because you dragged me here."

"And aren't you glad that I did, my friend?" The man asked before noticing that Marco was missing. "My friend?" He asked as he looked around. "My friend? Where are you?" The man started to walk around the festival while looking for Marco.

Marco was, once again, hiding behind a wall, waiting for the man to walk away. "Phew, that was another close one…" Marco told to himself, relieved.

"Well, well, well…" A voice told from behind him.

Marco closed his eyes. "Please, tell me it's not him again…" Marco told to himself as he turned around and saw a little child, with a mocky smile on his face.

"It looks like the prey goes to the predator this time." Jeremy told with a satisfied tone in his voice.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" Marco asked with confusion.

"I am here to beat you up as I promised." Jeremy took a fighting stance. "And I thought that it would be smart to wait for you in this festival for babies!"

"For the last time, I won't fight you!"

"For the last time, it's not going to be a fight, it's gonna be a beat up!" Jeremy said as he threw a punch.

Marco, tired of everything, stopped the punch with one of his hands.

Jeremy quickly threw another punch that got stopped by Marco as well.

Marco hold his fists in his hands. "Look, Jeremy, I don't want to fight you and you don't want to fight me. I just want to go home and get away of this ridiculous and childish festival!" Marco yelled angered as he threw Jeremy's fists back to him. Marco panted with anger while trying to calm himself before he looked at all the pair of eyes that were lying over them.

"What do you say about our festival?" An attendant broke the silence, sounding a little mad.

Marco turned around to face the multitude. "Umm…"

"Yeah, care to say that again out loud for everyone to hear?"

Marco stood there in silence.

"What are you waiting for? Say it already!"

"I… Uh… I…" Marco tried to find an excuse as fast as he could.

"He say that he didn't wanted to be in this stupid, childish, ridiculous and lame fair of yours." Jeremy said out loud with a grin on his face.

"Oh, is that so, huh?"

"You don't like our festival? Then why are you here?"

Marco gave a quick stare to Jeremy before facing the multitude. "No, please, let me explain…"

"I think we heard enough…" A man came out of the multitude and looked at Marco with a mad expression. "My ex-friend." He said before cracking his knuckles.

Marco gulped nervously.

…

Star was running through the streets of Echo Creek, getting near to her destination, the Special Banagical Festival.

Suddenly, her path is blocked by a limousine. The window of the limousine starts to open, revealing the guilty girl.

"Hello again, Star Butterface." Brittney greeted with an evil looking grin.

"Oh, hello again Brittney! Could you please move your limousine? I am in a bit of a hurry and you are blocking my path." Star asked politely but energetically at the same time.

"Hmm… Let me think about it… No." Brittney said with the same evil grin on her face.

"Huh? Why not?"

"And why should I?"

"Because you are blocking the path!"

"And you ruined my birthday party!" Brittney said with anger.

"Wait, is this is all about revenge? Because of your birthday party?"

"No, this is all just because I want to be here in this exact moment. Any problem with that?" Brittney asked with a mocky tone.

"Yes, you are blocking the path and I need to get through here!"

"Well, that's a shame, because I don't plan on leaving any time soon!"

Star let out a light moan of annoyance that didn't went unnoticed by Brittney.

"What's the matter? Are you mad?" Brittney asked with a mocky tone.

Star let out a sigh. "What do you even want, an apology?" Star got near the vehicle. "Sorry!" She exclaimed, as near as she could get to Brittney.

"It is already too late to apologize! And is already too late for you to get to that awful Festival." Brittney said with a satisfied tone.

Star growled annoyed once again. She was about to leave when she saw someone running towards them through the glass of the limousine. Star recognized who he was, she also recognize something that was coming from behind him. "Brittney! You must move tour limousine!" Star told with worry.

"For the last time, Star Butterface, I won't-!" Brittney was cut off when someone jumped over her limousine.

Marco, to be precise.

He quickly got off the limousine and ran away while screaming.

"Don't say I didn't warned you!" Star said before running behind her friend.

"Hey! Where are you going?! Hey! He-!" Brittney was cut off when more people started to jump over the limousine as they continued their pursuit for the scared Marco.

Before Brittney could realize, the entire Special Banagical Festival had jumped over her limousine to pursuit the magical prince.

Brittney furiously got out of her limousine. "You are going to pay for this, Star Butterface!" She yelled angrily at the entire festival that swiftly got out of her sight.

…

"HEEELP!" Marco shouted through the streets of Echo Creek as he ran away from all the fans of the Banagic Wand in town. He was running as fast as his legs allowed him to. Marco desperately looked around the path that he was running through, searching for an escape route. Marco's attention was caught by an alley where he quickly ran into. "NO!" He shouted as he faced a dead end.

"Get him!" A distant voice of the angry fans was heard by Marco's ears.

Marco panicked as he searched for a hiding spot, spotting a big dumb container. "You are kidding me…"

"Look for him!"

"He has to be here, somewhere!"

Marco, without a second thought, opened the container and jumped inside, closing it as soon as he was inside. "Huff… Huff… Okay, Diaz, keep it together! Everything's going to be fine, right?"

"Of course, dummy!"

"Right, no need to freak out just yet!"

"That's the spirit!"

"I just need to wait for them to go away and…"

"And then what?"

Marco turned around to face the source of the voice.

A sudden light appeared, revealing a cheerful face in front of him. "Howdy!" Star greeted.

Marco screamed in surprise and confusion before Star quickly shove a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh… They'll find you…"

A smile of relief appeared in Marco's face. "Oh thank corn you're here, Star!" He stated happily.

"Glad to see you too, Marco! But what about if you tell why there is a multitude after you?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well… The thing is that… I… I…" Marco stared at Star before responding. "I, maybe, said that the Banagical Festival was lame, while being inside the Festival…?"

"You did what?!" Star asked with concern and surprise.

"I know! I didn't mean it! I was just too stressed because of Jeremy, and then that man that dragged me all around the festival, and then Jeremy again! I tried to apologize, but they didn't listened to me, and then Jeremy, AGAIN!" Marco told in frustration as he let out a sigh. "I just want to go home…" Marco admitted in defeat.

"Aww, poor little Marco." Star said as she petted his head. "Don't worry your little head, I got your back!" Star said as she opened the container. "Just play along!"

…

"Where could he be?" An angry fan asked as they kept searching.

"Not too far, my friend." A man replied. "Just keep looking!"

Marco sneak from the side of a wall at the group of fans that was looking for him. "Star, are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Just trust me!" Star stated with a confident smile.

"Alright…" Marco gulped nervously. "Here goes nothing…"

The two teenagers walked out of their hiding spot while holding a bowl with Banagical Meal each one.

"Oh, Star, you were so right!" Marco said with an acting voice that he couldn't help to produce.

The attention from the mad fans turned to the two friends.

"This Banagical Meal is absolutely delicious! I don't know how could I-" Marco was cut off when his arms were taken to his back. Marco just stood there. "I knew this will happen…" He thought.

"Hey!" Star protested as she tried to help Marco, but some fans got in her way.

"Please sister, don't bother yourself covering for the sins of this non-lover of the Banagic magic." The fan stated.

"But you have it all wrong!" Star said as she pointed at Marco. "He actually loves the Banagical Meal!"

Marco nodded with the head nervously. "Y-Yeah! I do enjoy the Banagical Meal!" Marco stated.

The fans stared to him, still unconvinced.

"Can you prove that, my, maybe, friend?" A man asked with an unconvinced look in his eyes.

Marco nodded nervously once again. "I can! I can!"

…

Back in the Special Banagical Festival, every attendant was happily enjoying their special Star and Marco Banagical Meal.

Ice cream from the Banagic Wand mixed with Marco's special brownies. That was all the attendants needed to forgive Marco.

Star and Marco where inside a post, preparing and giving their special meal to the attendants of the festival.

"Well, it could have been worse, right?" Star asked Marco with a smile.

"Yeah, this is not actually bad at all." Marco said, forcing a smile. "I just wish I could be home right now…"

"Don't worry, Marco! I am sure that this won't take long, will be in home in no time."

"I hope so…" Marco said as he resumed his work with the brownies.

…

Star and Marco arrived at their home after a long, long, very long day of preparing their special meal in the festival.

"Man… I am so exhausted…" Marco said as he entered their home and dropped himself in the couch.

"You can say that again…" Star said as she let herself to fall in the couch as well. "Those fans ate a lot…" Star reminded something that made her a little upset. "And I didn't even buy my Banagical special set!" Star exclaimed as she withdrew the page of the magazine to look at her desired item before letting out a sad sigh.

"Oh… You mean…" Marco withdrew his wand.

The wand started to glow and the desired Banagical set came out of it, placing itself gently in the table in front of them.

"This?" Marco asked with a smile.

Star gasped in amazement. "How did you got it?" She asked while standing up and grabbing it with wide eyes.

"The man that was dragging me through all the festival gave it to me when I arrived. I am not going to use it, so I am giving it to you." Marco stated.

Star quickly embraced her friend in a hug of gratitude and joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed happily. "This is perfect!" She said as she withdrew her Banagic Wand from her purse. "Hey, that flower that you told me about is in your room, right?"

"Yes… Why do you ask?" Marco replied a little confused.

"Then lemme give you a shortcut to your room!" Star said cheerfully as she withdrew her dimensional scissors and cut a portal to Marco's bedroom.

"Thank you, Star. But you don't have-" Marco was interrupted by Star.

"Don't be ridiculous, Marco!" Star said as she grabbed Marco by the hoodie. "This is the least I can do to thank you!"

"Star, seriously, I can-" Marco was cut off when Star threw him through the portal. "Thanks again!" she said before the portal closed. "Now let's get this Banagical marathon started!" Star exclaimed cheerfully. "Right after my nap!" Star exclaimed before collapsing into the couch, almost instantly asleep.

…

Marco's face landed on his bed before the portal on his ceiling closed itself. "Why am I not impressed?" he asked himself before standing up.

His attention was quickly caught by the tiny and shiny red diamond that was floating above the flower.

Marco looked at the tiny diamond for some seconds with his eyes widened. "It's perfect."


	22. Dimensional Field Trip

Dimensional Field Trip.

"Marco! Wake up!" Star shouted with excitement as she entered his room.

Marco shot his eyes open as he woke up. "Star…? Is this some kind of surprise? Because if it is, I hate to tell you that you have done this already." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"Don't be silly, Marco! I just woke you up to get you to your surprise!" Star told as she tied a blindfold around his head. "Now come on! Let us go to school!" Star said as she dragged Marco out of the room.

"School? Star, let me get ready first!" Marco protested, but his protests fell into the deaf ears of his excited friend. "Star?" Marco asked as they got out of the room. "STAR!" Marco's shout was heard all around the house.

…

Marco and Star were sitting in the school bus.

"Star, can I take the blindfold off now? I feel ridiculous…" Marco asked, feeling all the stares of his classmates upon him.

"No, you already took it off when you got prepared for school!" Star exclaimed.

Marco sighed in defeat. "Alright, but what is this surprise you are talking about?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, would it?"

"I suppose not…"

"Don't worry, we are almost there!" Star exclaimed, barely containing her excitement.

"I sure hope so…" Marco said before the bus stopped.

"We're here!" Star said cheerfully.

…

Star removed the blindfold from Marco's head. "Surprise!" She said excitedly as she showed Marco the place where they were.

Marco looked around the place, confused for a minute. "Star, what is this place?"

"It a museum! We are on a field trip! Surprise!" Star exclaimed with more excitement, waiting for her friend's reaction.

"Field trip? Isn't this what the principal has been announcing through the entire past week?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Were you even paying attention to the speakers?"

"No she wasn't." A voice called from behind them.

They both turned around to face Janna.

"Sup." Janna greeted with that characteristic mocky smile of hers.

"Janna!" Smile greeted with that big and toothy smile, characteristic of hers. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I mean, when was the last time you paid attention to anything?" Janna asked at her distracted friend.

"Sorry, you were saying something?" Star asked Janna.

"See, you are way too easily distracted." Janna stated.

"That's not true!" Star exclaimed.

"Actually, Star…" Marco called her attention. "I have to agree with Janna in this one."

"What? You are agreeing with Janna?" Star asked, a little surprised by her bestie's choice.

"Trust me, I am surprised as well. But I have to admit that she is right. You are a little too much distracted." Marco explained.

"What? Marco!" Star said, a little offended.

"Sooo, Star…" Janna called for her with a mocky tone. "What does it feel that your bestie prefers me over you?"

"What?!" The two friends shouted in sync at Janna.

Janna chuckled a little. "I'm just messing with ya."

"Hey, you three!" Miss Skullnick called for them. "Stop talking and start moving, we still have to see all of this fascinating paper clips." Miss Skullnick told with sarcasm.

"Yes, Miss Skullnick." Marco replied to their teacher before turning to Star. "Come on, Star. Let's go." Marco said before walking towards the group.

"Well, it looks like you lost your touch, Star." Janna said as she walked away.

Star was left there with her thoughts. "I lost my touch…?" She thought to herself. "No, that can't be! I am Star Butterfly, and I do not lose my touch!" Star thought to herself while playing with her hair. "I just need to make this surprise better! But how…?"

"Star Butterfly!" Miss Skullnick brought her back to reality. "Hurry up! We don't have time for your games!" She exclaimed before turning to the group.

Star looked at Miss Skullnick with confusion before something caught her eye.

A little ahead of the group, the door to the next section of the museum was slightly opened.

An idea came to Star's mind alongside a smile to her face. She hurried her way to the opened door and went inside without Skullnick's noticing.

…

"Alright class, we are going to continue with our tour around the museum." Miss Skullnick stated while walking towards the door of the next room.

"Where's Star?" Marco asked to himself with a concerned tone in his voice.

"I dunno, maybe she went to the bathroom." Janna suggested while creeping behind Marco, starling him.

Marco sighed in annoyance. "Could you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Janna asked from behind Marco, startling him once again.

"That! Could you stop it?" Marco asked, slightly annoyed.

"Not a chance. I am pretty good at it and it will be a shame to waste it." She explained calmly.

"Now I see from where Star got that bad habit of sneaking into people…" Marco turned around. "Huh, I expected her to be doing exactly that right now…"

"C'mon, Marco, did you really thought it would be fun to sneak behind someone if that someone is already expecting it?" Janna asked with the same mocky smile.

"I suppose not…" Marco told before the rest of the group started to walk into the other room.

Janna started to walk with the group as well, but turned around to see Marco that was just standing there. "Yo, Marco, aren't you coming?"

"I think… I better wait here for Star…"

"Are you worried about her or something?" Janna asked while raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Of course I am worried! I haven't seen her since we arrived! I don't even know where she is!" Marco stated with a worried tone in his voice and mood.

"I would not worry too much if I were you. She is always one step ahead in all the field trips. She is probably waiting for us in the next room." Janna said without the slightest sign of worrisome in her attitude.

"But, what if-" Marco was interrupted when Janna started to drag him into the next room.

"Gesh, Star was not joking. You worry over nothing." Janna said with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Star said what?" Marco asked before the two of them went through the door.

…

The two of them entered into a very big space.

"Wow, it actually is more big than expected." Janna said impressed while looking at their surroundings.

Marco also looked at the surroundings. "This looks oddly familiar…" He thought to himself.

"What is this? Are they remodeling or something?" Miss Skullnick asked while scratching her head with doubt.

"This looks really…"

"Cool, isn't it?" Jackie completed Marco as she walked to their friends. "What's up, dudes?"

"Well-" Marco was cut off by Janna.

"The Safe Kid here is worrying too much about Star." She said while pointing at Marco.

"You should too, I mean, we don't even know where she is!" Marco exclaimed with concern.

"Hey, dude, don't worry about Star. She is pretty energetic when it comes to field trips. I am pretty sure she is just having fun in someplace of the museum." Jackie stated with confidence.

"That's what I'm telling him, but he won't listen!" Janna exclaimed.

Marco looked at them with concern before asking Jackie. "At least tell you have seen her around-!"

"Here!" Star exclaimed from behind Marco with her always happy mood.

Marco turned around to face his friend before letting out a sigh of relieve.

"See? What did we told you, Safe Kid?" Janna said with a mockery tone. "Now what about if we see around, this place is huge!"

"Sounds fine with me." Jackie replied before the two of them walked away.

"Howdy, Marco!" Star greeted cheerfully.

"Star, where were you? I was looking for you." Marco told to his friend.

"I was busy, which reminds me… Surprise!" She exclaimed happily while throwing her arms in the air with excitement.

"Surprise?" Marco asked confused.

"Yeah! Surprise, Marco!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? I make the field trip even better!"

"Star, what do you mean?" Marco asked confused.

"Oh c'mon Marco! Don't tell that this doesn't seem familiar!" Star exclaimed while showing the area to her dimensional friend.

"Yes, it does. But I don't quite remember why…" Marco was hit with realization. "Star, you didn't!" Marco exclaimed with concern as he looked at his bestie.

"Surprise! Happy-!"

"No, Star, do not "Surprise!" me right now!" Marco said worried. "You are just going to take your scissors and get all the class out of here before something bad happens!" Marco could not hold his discontent towards Star's actions.

"Hey, calm down! It's just a little surprise for you!" Star said while trying to calm down the altered Marco.

"No! It's not! What if someone notices that they are in another dimension?! They are going to freak out! Or worse, they will start to point fingers until they point them at me!" Marco exclaimed with concern, almost yelling.

"Hey, relax! I don't think anyone's going to say, "Oh, looks like Marco drive us to another dimension!" without thinking in any other thing first!" She said, reasoning with him.

Marco sighed in annoyance. "Just get us out of here."

"Alright, fine. Whatever you say, Safe Prince." Star said as she retrieved her dimensional scissors.

Before Star could open a portal back to Earth, a little creature that looked like a mix between a dog and a cat grabbed the scissors from Star's hands and ran away.

"What?!" Marco exclaimed as he saw the creature getting away.

"What was that?!" Star asked with surprise to Marco.

"Alright everyone, let's just keep going." The voice of Miss Skullnick called their attention to the group. They were about to enter to a dimensional horror house.

Marco, startled and stressed by the situation, snapped. "Star, I need you to go and distract the group while I go and get the scissors!"

"But I wanna help to catch that thing too!"

"Just go, Star!" Marco told before he began to chase the weird kitty-pup creature.

She looked at her hurried friend and growled in annoyance before quickly rushing her way to their classmates.

Without their noticing, Janna was spying on them behind wall.

Janna took a look and waited for Star to be out of sight before making her way towards Marco.

…

"What kind of work are they doing in here?! It's just a paper clip museum, for god's sake!" Miss Skullnick exclaimed as she looked with anger and disgust at the building that looked like a horror house.

A student called for Skullnick's attention with his raised hand.

"Yes? What is it?" Miss Skullnick asked.

"Can we go in?"

"Of course n-!"

"NO!" Star interrupted with a shout.

Everyone turned their attention to Star with surprise, especially Miss Skullnick.

"Butterfly, are you feeling all right?" Miss Skullnick asked with some concern in her voice.

Star stood in the spot in silence for some seconds. "Y-Yeah! Why do you ask?" She lied, nervously. Sweat running down her forehead.

"It's just that… You, of all people, told me that we should not enter this horror house? I am genuinely surprised." Miss Skullnick stated, holding back a chuckle.

"Well, do not be! We are in the middle of a field trip to… Umm… Learn! About… paperclips!" Star exclaimed nervously. "I suggest we skip every single thing that it is not related with paperclips!" She suggested.

"Well, now you talk like Diaz. I see that his influence is affecting you in a good way!" Miss Skullnick told. "And speaking of which… Where is Diaz?"

Star froze for merely a second before replying. "He is in the bathroom! He told me that he will catch up with us later!" She lied.

"And he didn't asked for permission?" Miss Skullnick asked, more confused than ever.

"Yeah, pretty weird! Now what about if we move on!" Star hurried them anxiously.

"Yo, Star." A voice called behind her. Jackie's voice to be more precise. "What is happening?"

"What? Something is happening? I didn't noticed!" She exclaimed, trying to act like if nothing was wrong. But unfortunately for her, she was not the best liar.

Jackie did not say a word. She just raised an eye brow and let the silence to the rest.

Star let out a sigh of defeat. "I tried to surprise Marco by moving the entire field trip into another dimension and before I could fix it, my scissors were stolen by a kitty-pup creature. So I am just trying to keep everyone out of any dimensional stuff while Marco is getting all the fun to himself."

Jackie stood there before replying. "Star, I don't think Marco could find this fun."

"So you say!" Star said as she started to walk behind the group.

Jackie started to walk by her side. "Well… do you need any help?"

"Please!" Star agreed with a smile.

…

The kitty-pup creature ran through the dimension with Marco chasing after it.

"Come back here!" He yelled. "I just need the scissors!" Marco retrieved his wand from his hoodie and aimed it directly at the creature. "Royal Lasso!" He shouted as a lasso of blue light came out of his wand and flew directly towards the creature.

The creature managed to dodge the lasso with ease.

Marco kept throwing the lasso with his wand over and over, hoping to get a successful shot.

But the creature managed to dodge every single one of the lassos. It soon reached a crystal cage where the creature managed to lock itself inside alongside the scissors.

Marco reached the crystal cage and tried to open the door, but the door was already locked. "Of course it has to be locked…" Marco told to himself before getting some steps back and aiming his wand at the cage. "Royal Blast!"

The blue blast of magic came out of the wand and bounced against the crystal cage, almost hitting Marco in its way back.

"And of course it has to be magic proof as well!" He exclaimed a little annoyed.

The little creature mock Marco from behind the crystal.

Marco let out a moan of annoyance. "I'll show you." He told to the creature turning around, searching for something to break the crystal.

The answer almost rolls over him.

Marco jumped to the side as a big rolling boulder made quickly its way towards the cage.

The boulder hit the cage, breaking the crystal immediately.

The little creature tried to run away, but Marco caught it with his lasso this time.

"Ha! How's laughing now?" Marco asked at the trapped creature.

"I believe that should be me." A voice came from behind Marco.

He turned around to face Janna, standing with a mocky smile in front of him. "J-J-Janna?! W-What are you doing here?!" Marco asked nervously as he hid his wand and the creature behind his back.

"Nothing, just helping you to get that… what is it? A cat or a dog?" She asked while pointing at the creature behind Marco's back.

"I d-don't know what you are talking about! I was just passing through." Marco, much like Star, was a terrible liar.

"Yeah, sure." Janna said as she showed him a picture of him running the kitty-pup creature. He was aiming his wand at it while the wand was shooting the Royal Lasso.

Marco gulped nervously before looking at Janna. "I don't know what that is…"

"Are you sure?" Janna asked from behind him while she was looking at the creature and the wand. "Cause you see too worried about something you don't know, don't you think?" She asked with her always mocky and confident smile.

"…No?"

"Really?"

Marco looked at Janna's face, she was not going to cease any time soon. "L-Look… I can explain…"

"Lemme guess, you are secretly a magical prince from another dimension."

Marco looked at her, awestruck. "H… How did you know? Did Star told you?"

"Nah, I just overheard your discussion. I didn't believe it at first, but then I decided to follow you to confirm my suspicion."

"You followed me?"

"Yup, and I am glad I did. Now I can ask you about magical stuff whenever I want!" She told with joy. "Oh, and now I know why Star always calls you Safe Prince instead of Safe Kid. For a moment I thought the girl was crushing hard on you."

"Crushing hard on me? What do you mean by that?" Marco asked with confusion. "Do you mean those bone crushing hugs of her?"

Janna looked confused for a moment. "No, that's not. Hasn't Star told you about what the word crush means?"

"I already know what it means. It means when a force is applied into something until it gets squashed." Marco explained to Janna his definition of "crush".

"No, that's not- Ugh!"

"It's not? Then what does that means on Earth?" Marco asked confused.

"You have a lot to learn…" Janna said before noticing the big shadow that was starting to loom over them. "Umm… Hey, Safe Prince. What's that?" She asked as she pointed behind Marco.

Marco turned around to look at the giant yarn monster behind them.

The monster roared at them, showing the dimensional scissors tied up in his tongue.

"RUN!" Marco shouted before the two of them started to run away from the monster.

The kitty-pup creature released itself from the lasso of the wand and started to run away in another direction as well.

The monster followed behind Janna and Marco while stretching his claws to catch one of them.

…

"Where are the paper clips in this museum?" Miss Skullnick asked annoyed as the group just kept walking forwards.

"Miss Skullnick, can we ride into this?" A student asked while looking at something that looked like a roller coaster.

"No, we are only here to learn about the paperclips! Now keep moving!" Star exclaimed, trying her best to not jump straight into the roller coaster herself.

"And what about this?" Another student asked as she pointed at a portal in the floor. Caution and danger signs standing near it.

"What part of paper clip we are not understanding?" Jackie asked while getting the student away from the portal.

"What's wrong with these girls?" Miss Skullnick asked herself while looking at Star and Jackie. "Well, I am not complaining." She said before resuming the field trip.

"Phew… This is more difficult than I expected…" Jackie said while approaching at Star. "Why do we have to be so curious about everything?"

"What is taking Marco so long? He just has to catch a little puppy! How is that difficult?"

"Star!" A shout call for the blonde's attention. "We've got a problem!" Janna exclaimed.

"Janna? What's this all about?" Star asked.

"No time! Just follow me!" Janna said as she ran into a direction that Star and Jackie soon follow as well.

…

"STAY BACK!" Marco yelled at the monster as he fired magical blasts from his wand.

The creature simply avoided all the magic blasts by shifting its form. It was made of yarn after all.

The three girls arrived at the place where the battle was taking place.

Star and Jackie gasped in awestruck when they saw the big yarn monster.

"What the heck is that?!" Star asked with concern and surprise.

"Apparently, that's the most deadly creature in the universe." Janna stated before informing. "And it has your scissors."

"W-What? You know about-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know everything about Marco being from another dimension and all. But could we please focus in the matter at hand?" Janna interrupted Star, leaving her even more surprised.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Jackie asked, taking the initiative.

"I dunno. Marco told me to get Star to help out."

The two girls turned their heads to look at the still awestruck Star.

"Is she alright?" Jackie asked with some concern.

"You, Star." Janna called for her friend while she chasked her fingers in front of her face, bringing Star back to reality.

"Huh?"

"A plan, Star. We need a plan!" Janna exclaimed.

"A plan! Right, right, right, right…" Star told to herself while thinking in a plan. "What about if we just distract the monster while Marco blasts it away?"

Janna shrugged. "Works for me."

Jackie agreed with them.

And with that, the three girls ran towards the yarn monster.

"Hey, you!" Star called for the monster's attention. "Come and get me!" She said before running in the opposite direction.

The monster pay her no mind and continued its chase for Marco. But before it could reached its prey, the monster felt how one of his legs was pulled.

It was Star again. "I said, come for me!" She said before mocking the big yarn beast.

The monster, turned around and began to chase Star.

"Blast it now, Marco!" Star shouted as she ran away.

"R-Right!" Marco shouted before aiming his wand at the big yarn monster.

The wand fired a magic blast that, once again, missed when the monster shift its form, letting the blast to go through him and almost hitting Star.

"Watch it, Marco!" Star shouted.

"It wasn't me! That thing dodge it!" Marco replied, a little annoyed and stressed.

A rock hit the side of the creature.

"Hey, over here!" Jackie shouted, distracting the attention from the monster and driving it somewhere else.

"Do you see what you provoked?" Marco asked Star with some anger.

"Me? I was just trying to surprise you! I didn't plan for the kitty to steal my scissors!" Star shouted, getting a little angered while the two friends walked towards each other.

"Hey, you weirdo!" Janna called for the beast. "Check this out…" Janna stated before she burned a piece of yarn with a lighter.

The yarn beast roared in anger as it violently changed its chase.

"That's not the point! The point is that you did this when I have told you time and time that this has to be a secret!" Marco yelled.

"So Janna knows, big deal! It's not like if she's going to tell anyone!"

"That's not the point, Star! The point is that this was supposed to be remain as a secret! But now Jackie and Janna know! Now tell me, who is gonna be next?!"

"What's that supposed to mean? You think I am doing for fun?!" Star yelled.

"It will really surprise me if you're not doing this for fun, Star!"

"H-Hey, dudes!" Jackie's call for help fell into deaf ears.

Star gasped in shock. "You offend me, Marco!"

"But it's true! All of this happened because you wanted to give me a surprise!"

"Oh, so now you don't like surprises?!"

"Not these kind of surprises!"

"Hey! A little help here?" Janna asked.

But nobody answered the call…

"Then why are we even friends?!"

Marco looked at her with a hurt expression.

Before they could keep arguing, their two friends fell in front of them, trapped in what seemed some kind of big sockets.

The creature approached at the two free teenagers and gave them a glare.

Star and Marco were frozen in place.

The big monster roared in their faces, provoking them to scream and to hug each other for safety.

Before the monster could do anything else, something weird happened. The monster began to shrink, getting tinier with every second.

Before anyone could react, the monster was all gathered into a big yarn ball and the dimensional scissors were lying on the floor.

The kitty-pup creature was sitting on the top of the big yarn ball that uses to be the monster. "Meark." The kitty-pup said before getting off the big yarn ball and walking away.

Star and Marco went out of their panic and looked at themselves, hugging. The two of them broke the hug with an angered mood.

…

Back into the clip museum.

Miss Skullnick went out of the door that she first walked in. "What? Now we are back in here?" She asked to herself with confusion while all the classmates walked into the museum as well. "Alright, you know what? The field trip is over! Let's go home for today."

All the students cheered in agreement as they hurried their way to the bus that was waiting outside of the museum.

However, Janna, Jackie Star and Marco walked through the door before the dimensional portal closed itself.

An awkward silence was felt into the atmosphere.

"Umm… Are you okay, dudes?" Jackie asked Star and Marco with concern.

Star and Marco didn't replied, they just stood in silence before going to the bus without saying a word.


	23. Marco's Royal Beard

Marco's Royal Beard.

Marco woke up in a peaceful morning, and for his surprise, there was no surprise.

The room was in complete silence for the first time in a long time.

Marco stood up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and made his way downstairs to take breakfast. He found Star, sitting in the table while playing with her own breakfast.

She didn't notice him.

There was just silence for a brief moment.

"Good morning, Star." He said with an imperceptible tone of silence coming out of his voice.

Star turned her attention to her friend. "Oh, good…!" Star was about to greet with her usual happy mood at her friend. But the memories from yesterday crept in. "…morning."

Silence filled the room for some seconds, creating an awkward situation between the two teenagers.

"I… better come back later." Marco told before going upstairs.

Star tried to stop him. But she hesitated.

Before she knew it, Marco was already gone.

Star let out a sigh before returning to play with her breakfast while being in deep thought. Some seconds passed before she let out a moan of annoyance. She stood up from the table, took a bag full of candies and walking out of the house. She walked towards some bushes and moved them aside to reveal a hole before jumping inside.

…

Marco entered his room and stood there, not knowing what to do. He sighed. "I need a shower…"

…

Star was sitting in the hole while eating the candies from the bag like desperate.

"Hey there, girl." A voice came from behind her, startling and taking her back to reality.

Star turned around quickly to find her Joy Sucker friend.

"What's up?" Joey asked as he petted Jolly.

Star immediately put on a forced smile. "Oh, hello Joey! Nothing is up in here!" She stated.

"Are you sure? You seem bothered."

"Yeah, I am pretty sure about it."

"Well, in that case…" Joey stretched his hand to her. "Would you care to share some joy with me? I'm starving."

"Sure…" Star said while keeping her fake smile.

Joey opened his mouth and started to suck the joy from Star.

But nothing came out of Star.

"So… Do you want to-"

"I mess up real bad, Joey!" Star said while throwing away her façade.

"Here we go."

…

Marco got out of the shower while covering his body with his towel and wrapping another one around his head. He walked to the mirror and started to get ready for the day. He took his clothes and put them on. Before he left, he looked at himself in the mirror and noticed something very odd. "Huh? What is this?" He asked himself while looking at it in closer detail. He gasped and his eyes went wide when he recognized what was over his chin.

Yellow diamonds covering his chin.

"Oh no…" He whispered before the panic started to creep in. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" He exclaimed in desperation. "Not again!" Marco told to himself before starting to scratch them off. "Not now, not now!" He shouted in desperation before some hair started to come out of the yellow diamonds. "What…?"

Suddenly, a full grow beard came out of the yellow diamonds.

The beard started to get larger and larger.

"What is happening?!" Marco asked himself in confusion. He quickly made his way to his room. He entered and found his wand lying in his desk. He rushed his way there, but before he could reach it, he fell to the ground.

The beard had grown long enough to tie his legs together.

"What the-!" Marco was cut off when the beard managed to cover his mouth.

Marco tried to get his beard out of his mouth, but the beard resisted with force and before he could knew it, Marcos arms were tied by the beard as well. Marco tried to shout for help, but the beard didn't allowed him.

The beard started to drag him inside his closet while he kept struggling against his own beard to get free. Once inside, the beard started to grow intensely all around the room while Marco kept asking for help, but to no avail.

…

"So…" Joey started to recap. "You and your bestie had an argument, and you know you messed up, but you don't know how to apologize?"

"No, that's not the problem!" Star stated.

"Then what is it?"

"The problem is that I don't know if he is going to apologize me! I don't want him to be mad with me! But I messed up REAL bad this time! I don't know if he is in the right mood, or if he is going to be in the right mood with me ever again!" Star lamented.

"Geez, was it really that bad?"

"It was worse!" She said. "Joey, what do I do?"

Joey thought for a moment his reply. "Well-"

"I mean, I could just go with him and apologize."

"Yes, but-"

"But what if he is still mad at me? I don't want to cause another fight!"

"You-"

"Yeah, you are right! I can apologize and avoid the fight if I do it politely!"

"…"

"And I am pretty sure he will understand! We are besties after all!"

"…"

Star turned around and hugged Joey. "Thank you, Joey! Now I know what to do to fix things with Marco!" She let go and started to make her way out. "Thanks again! You can keep the candies!" She exclaimed before leaving.

Joey just stood there, dumbfounded. "…Well, that happened." He told to himself before Jolly started to gather all the candies in the floor.

…

Toffee looked at the device he had in his hands before turning to see Ludo and his army. "The wand is inside the house and it's ours for the taking." He told to them.

"Excellent!" Ludo exclaimed with joy. "You hear that morons? What are you waiting for?! Go and get the wand!"

…

Star entered the house from the backyard and rushed her way towards the stairs. But before she could start to make her way up, the door was slam opened. Star gasped as she saw the monsters. "Ludo!" She exclaimed with surprise.

"Crazy girl?! What are you doing here?!" Ludo asked her with anger.

Star stood there for a moment. "Umm… I live here?" She stated.

Ludo stared at her with a defiant look for a moment. "Oh, that's right."

Star, Toffee and his army rolled their eyes in disappointment.

"What are you doing here, Ludo?" Star asked the little bird monster.

"Well, I am here for the wand. For what else would I will be here?"

"To lose before us again!" Star stated before she remembered what she had to do. "But can you just wait a second? I have to fix something!"

"Get her!" Ludo shouted and his monsters roared to the girl.

Star quickly ran upstairs with all the monsters following her.

…

From the outside of the house, a pair saw all the monsters running inside the house before the door was closed.

"Well, now we know that the source can be a threat." Agent Twenty Four stated. "We better come up with a plan, and fast."

"I agree with ya, pal." One Hundred replied. "If the source is capable of attracting that large amount of creatures, I think that might be a problem."

…

Star quickly opened Marcos door with a kick. "Marco! We have a problem!" She shouted, expecting to find her friend. But she didn't. Marco was not in the room. "Where are you?!" Star exclaimed before slamming the door into the face of a monster, closing the door.

"Hey! Open up!" A monster shouted from the outside.

Star searched through the room for her friend, but only found his wand in his desk. "Marco, where are you?" Her attention suddenly was caught by the closet.

There was a bunch of hair coming from the inside.

Star, without hesitation, grabbed the wand and used it to open the door. The wand changed quickly its form before she gasped in surprise and shock when she saw that the whole room was filled with hair, blocking the entrance. "What the heck is this?!"

"Don't stand there, you idiots!" Ludo's voice was heard from the outside of the room. "Just knock out the door!"

The door was slammed down by the monsters that entered quickly to the room.

"There she is!" Ludo exclaimed while pointing at Star. "And she has the wand!"

Star didn't think it twice. She immediately made her way through the hair and went into the closet.

The signal of the wand in Toffee's device banished.

"She got away into that hairy room!" A monster stated.

"Thanks for saying the obvious, moron!" Ludo said a little nervous at the sight of so much… "Hairy…?" He asked, even more nervously when actually looking at the room.

It looked like an avalanche of brown hair coming out of a nightmare.

Ludo gulped nervously. "Did she really went in there…?"

"She did." Toffee stated. "And we have to go there as well in order to take it."

"W-Why?" Ludo asked nervously. "I mean… Couldn't we come back another time?"

"Yes, we could." Toffee replied, bringing a little relief to Ludo. Relief that didn't last long. "But, the royals had never left the wand unattended before. We don't know if our prince here will ever leave the wand alone again."

All the monsters started to agree with Toffee's plan, leaving no other choice for Ludo.

"Fine, we are going now!" He exclaimed before he rode into the back of Big Chicken. "But you won't allow any of that hair to touch me, you heard?!" Ludo exclaimed with anger and fear as the monsters started to make his way through the hair.

…

Marco was struggling to get free while being completely cocooned by his own beard. He tried to shout for help, but his muffled shouts couldn't be heard and his beard just kept growing, getting all the place covered in his royal beard.

"Marco!" A shout reached his ears. It was Star. "Where are you?" Star shouted while looking for her friend into that hairy jungle.

Marco tried to shout while struggling, trying to give Star a way to find him. Luckily, his efforts were enough to shake the cocoon just enough for Star to spot it.

It was hanging from the ceiling of the already big room.

"Of course, because it never has to be easy!" She exclaimed a little angered. She soon started to climb her way to the cocoon where Marco was trapped.

"There she is!" A monster shouted while pointing at Star.

"Then what are you waiting? Get her and take the wand!" Ludo shouted as his monsters obeyed at the instant.

"Oh, that's right!" Star exclaimed with realization as she grabbed the wand in her hands. "I have the wand!"

Before the monsters could reached her, Star was already casting a spell.

"Glitter Dragon Escalation!" She shouted while rising the wand into the air.

A giant glitter dragon appeared a under her, scaring all the monsters and helping Star to get to the ceiling of the room in no time.

"Don't worry, Marco!" Star shouted as she reached the cocoon of hair. "I will get you out in no time!"

Suddenly, the big glitter dragon roared. The beard had wrapped around it and was now squishing it with full force.

"Oh no…" Star told to herself.

The dragon couldn't hold long and started to fall to the floor with Star still standing over it.

The dragon exploded in glitter, sending Star flying to the floor.

The monsters took cover from the big glitter explosion, taking care of Ludo that was demanding them to get him away from all the hair.

Star stood up while rubbing her head. "Ow! That was not cool, hair!" She exclaimed while fixing her headband.

"You!" Ludo called her attention. "Give us the wand now… or face the consequences!" Ludo stated a little nervous.

Star stared at the army before replying. "Umm… No? Seriously, what is up with the villains always demanding what they want when they know they won't get it?" Star asked Ludo with curiosity.

"Well… I don't know. Maybe we have a little of hope?" Ludo replied. "Wait, why am I answering you?! Get the wand!" Ludo yelled as all their army launched themselves into battle.

Star got herself into a fighting stance, preparing to launch into battle as well.

But before they could collide, a massive amount of hair got between them, making the monsters and Star to stop in place.

Before they could react, the hair hit them with enough force to send them flying towards opposite sides of the room.

The whole monster army collided against a hairy wall.

Star was stopped by a big amount of hair before she could collide with a wall.

The hair were Star landed took the wand away from her hand and proceed to get the wand to the ceiling while, the wand, changed its form back to the dagger like form in the process.

"Hey! Give it back!" Star shouted at the hair.

As soon as Star told this, the hair started to fall from the ceiling in a violent way, like an avalanche. Soon, they all were buried into the beard of Marco.

…

Some seconds passed before Toffee could make his way out of all that hair avalanche. He let out an exhausted sigh before he started to fix his suit, taking off all the little hair leftovers from him. After that, he proceed to help the other monsters to get out of the hairy tomb. He started to Bearicorn, the one that was more nearby.

…

Some seconds passed before Star could make her way out of all the beard. She gasped for air as soon as she got out. "What the heck was that?!" She exclaimed to herself as she looked up at the ceiling and watch Marco's cocoon. "Only one way to find out." She told to herself before she started to use the hair to climb her way to the ceiling.

…

"Is everyone alright?" Toffee asked to all the now rescued army that was still recovering from the avalanche.

All the monsters agreed with a nod.

"Of course they are fine, they have to be fine to steal the wand!" Ludo stated with an angry tone. "And to get me away from all this… hair…" He said while looking nervously at all the hair in the room. "Just tell us where the wand is to get out of here already!" Ludo demanded to Toffee.

Toffee withdrew his tracking device and started to catch the signal of the wand. "The wand is, up there." He stated while pointing upwards. "All the way to the ceiling of the room."

Ludo let out a moan of annoyance. "A-Alright. You heard that already, you incompetents! Move! All the way to the top!" He yelled to his army.

The army obeyed reluctantly.

"And don't stop until you get the wand!"

…

"Alright, I got this!" Star told to herself as she climbed her way to the ceiling. "I just have to keep climbing, save Marco, get his wand back and apologize with him." Star said as she looked up at the long way that she still had to climb to reach Marco. She let out an exhausted sigh. "I wish I could climb faster…"

Before she could react, her wish was granted… more or less.

The vine of hair that Star was using to climb quickly wrapped around her waist.

"Hey!" She exclaimed in surprise before the entire vine started to quickly retract its way back to the ceiling, wrapping Star in hair in the process. Soon enough, Star was hanging from the ceiling, completely covered in hair that was restraining her. However, she was now at just inches away from her friend's cocoon. "Well… This was not what I was expecting…"

A concerned mumble came out of the cocoon.

"Marco, are you alright?!" Star asked with concern.

Marco struggled against the cocoon, shaking it in desperation.

"Don't worry, Marco! I just have to-"Star let out a growl as she struggled against the hair, trying to free herself. "Get this hair off me. And then I will get that hair off you!" She said while she kept struggling.

Marcos mumbled words left the inside of the cocoon.

"Don't worry your little head, Marco! There is absolutely nothing to worry about!" Star stated with a happy mood.

"There is it!" A shout was heard near them. "I can see the wand from here!" Ludo shouted with glee. "Hurry up and keep climbing! We don't have all day!"

Marco's mumbled screams intensified.

"Opsie, I forgot about Lil Ol'udo." Star told to herself.

…

"We are going as fast as we can, boss…" One of the monsters stated with exhaustion.

"And we are not even halfway yet!" Ludo exclaimed angrily. "I didn't had idea that my minions were a bunch of slowpokes! Now keep it up!"

A giraffe monster walked towards Ludo. "Master Ludo, can I get some rest…? I feel my throat really dry…" He said while removing all the hairs leftovers from his mouth.

"No rests until I get my wand! Now go back to work before I fire you!" Ludo yelled before he ordered Big Chicken to carry him out of the hair's range.

The giraffe monster looked at the floor with sadness before someone called his attention.

"Here." Toffee said while handing him a glass of water before walking away, looking at the tracking device.

The giraffe monster looked at the glass of water before a big, happiness, smile formed all around his face. His eyes widened at the same time.

…

"So… How much time you have been here?" Star asked, trying to make some conversation.

The mumbled words of her friend came out of the cocoon, making absolutely no sense for Star to understand.

"Alright… So… how is it inside there?"

A mumbled sigh came out of the cocoon.

"Finally!" Ludo's shout interrupted them. "We made it!" He shouted with joy.

"Hey! Can't you just go away already?!" Star exclaimed with anger.

Marco's cocoon just shook a little while Marco tried to get out of there.

Ludo giggled with glee. "So you are trapped too? Ha! This cannot be more perfect than this!" He shouted with glee before ordering his monsters the following order. "Now get the wand and bring it to me!"

But nobody moved.

"Hey, what are you waiting?!" Ludo yelled with anger.

"Sorry, Master Ludo, but we can barely hold in here…" Bearicorn told to Ludo.

Ludo looked at all his army that was holding to the wall with exhaustion, not being able to move.

"Come on, we didn't came all the way here for nothing!" Ludo yelled at his monsters. "Now stop being a bunch of crybabies and climb towards the wand!"

The monsters let out moans of annoyance.

"Quit whining and do what I tell you to do!"

Before the monsters could even start to move, the hair in the walls wrap around them and threw them all the way down to the floor.

The monsters screamed all the way down before falling into the soft hair that was covering the floor of the room. As soon as they hit the floor, some hair rise from the floor, surrounding the monster army.

The tentacle looking hair started to attack the monsters, taking them out one by one.

Bearicorn tried to cut off his adversary with his spinning horn, but the hair caught him from behind before slamming him into a nearby wall that the hair uncovered just for the sole purpose of slamming him against concrete. Bearicorn started to slowly slide his way to the ground, but the beard quickly wrapped him into the wall, leaving him out of combat.

The other monsters didn't last any longer than Bearicorn, because they were simply swept to the walls where they were trapped, leaving only Ludo to confront his biggest fear while Toffee hid from behind a corner, looking at Ludo's every move.

Ludo looked with fear at all the hair that was in front of him as his childhood trauma reached for his memory. He gulped nervously.

From above the ceiling, a big mass of hair descended to Ludo's height. That piece of hair had the wand in its grasp and it was just inches away from Ludo.

"Master Ludo! The wand!"

"Master Ludo is going to get the wand!"

Al, the monsters started to cheer for their little bird boss that, finally, had the wand in front of him. With no one to stop him or to get in his way.

Marco's mumbled screams didn't reached the ears of the terrified monster.

"Hey! This is not fair! You can't do that!" Star's screams also fell into the deaf ears of the terrified monster leader.

Ludo gulped nervously as he slowly approached at the wand, the fear creeping in with every step he took. Once he stood in front of the wand, the hair bowed a little bit, handing him the so desired wand of Mewni. Ludo started to stretch his hand to the wand.

All the monsters looked with wide eyes at their leader as his little hand was reaching for the wand.

But, as soon as Ludo touched the covered in hair wand, he finally broke. He let out a little giggle that became a full laughter. "Pfff… hehehe… Haha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ludo fell to the floor in his back and started to struggle against an invisible tickler. "It's my birthday! Happy birthday for me!" He muttered to himself through his laughter.

The monster army looked at their leader in confusion.

The amount of beard that was offering the wand found Ludo's behavior insulting. It quickly aimed the wand towards him and started to charge a Royal Blast. But, something unexpected happened.

The beard froze in place, all the beard that was covering the room flinched from their position, releasing the monsters and Star.

"Not now!" Star shouted as she started to fell to the ground, luckily for her, a frozen vine was nearby. She grabbed it and used it to make her way to the floor.

Once Star was on the floor, all the beard started to retreat. The room was being cleared from all that hair as all of it went straight to the cocoon where Marco was imprisoned.

All the beard started to make his way back into Marco's skin before Marco was fully released.

Marco gasped for fresh air before he started to fall from the ceiling, all the way to the floor. He began to scream in desperation.

"Marco!" Star caught her attention. "Catch!" she shouted as she threw his wand at him.

Marco managed to grab it.

The wand quickly changed its form back to a dagger before Marco could cast.

"Softy Softilier!" He shouted while pointing his wand to the floor, generating lots of pillows that softened his landing. Marco stood up while rubbing his head.

"Are you alright, Marco?" Star asked as she got by his side.

"Yeah, I am fine. But I know of someone who won't be that fine." He said while looking at Ludo and his army.

"Retreat!" One of the monsters shouted before they grabbed Ludo from the floor and made their way out of the room, leaving the two friends alone.

Marco let out an exhausted sigh as she let himself fall into the pillows.

Star let herself to fall by his side.

The two of them stared at the ceiling in complete silence for a moment.

"So…" Star broke the silence. "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah."

The moment of silence return before Star broke it again.

"Marco…?"

"What is it, Star?"

"I wanted to say sorry for what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have done that."

"You know what? I forgive you. I just want everything to go back to normal." Marco clarified before stating. "And I am sorry for yelling at you, it wasn't my intention."

Star giggled. "I am sorry for yelling, too."

Another moment of silence fell over them.

"So…" Star broke it for the third time. "Friends…?"

Marco looked at her before replying. "Besties…"

Star let out a light "Yay!" before asking. "By the way… What was all this about?"

Marco was lost in thought, trying to process everything that had passed before replying. "I don't want to know."

"Yeah, me neither."


	24. Storm in the Castle

Storm in the Castle.

In the top of a high mountain, the dimensional creatures of the dark strted to make their way out of their hidings. The night was starting to fall and everyone started to hide from the creatures of the night.

Everyone except a pair of friends.

"Star, could you remind what are we doing here again?" Marco asked as he followed his friend into the cave.

"We are here to find a sandwich!" Star replied cheerfully. She gasped with excitement as she spotted what she was looking for. She ran directly towards it.

"A sandwich?" Marco asked with confusion while raising an eyebrow.

Star climbed the strange looking rock and started to sink her hand in one of the holes. "Yeah! Some of these have sandwiches inside!"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Pony!"

"Of course it was Pony Head…" Marco told to himself. "And why do you want that sandwich?"

"Because-" Star was cut off when she fell into the hole, leaving her stuck with her legs still in the outside.

"Star?!" Marco asked with angst. "H-Hang on! I'm coming!" Marco quickly made his way towards her and pulled her outside by her ankles.

Once Star was out, she showed the sparkling, magical looking, sandwich to her bestie alongside her characteristic smile. "See? What did I tell you?" She asked with glee.

Suddenly, the rock started to shake, forcing the two friends to get down.

Once they were in the floor, they looked straight to the strange rock, rising before them.

The rock revealed a pair of shining eyes that looked straight to the two teenagers before it let out a yawn. The cave like creature revealed a bunch of angry eyes coming out of his insides before it closed it mouth completely. The cave creature looked again at the teenagers before his attention was caught by the sandwich in Star's hand.

"Run." Star said, almost whispering.

The big creature quickly started to came out of the ground.

"Run!" Star shouted as she began to run to the exit, grabbing Marco by his hoodie in the way.

Marco started to run by his own as well before the two of them exited the cave with hurried screams.

The big creature came out of the cave as well before letting out a light roar at the two teenagers.

Star and Marco ran until they reached a dead end, a cliff, to be more precise.

Marco turned around to see the big cave like creature running towards them. "What do we do now, Star?" Marco asked with concern.

"Shoot!" Star exclaimed. "I really didn't thought this through!" She lamented.

"What?!" Marco exclaimed with surprise.

The big monster started to get closer and closer with every step, looking like a brainless animal as it ran in its four legs.

"Alright… Let's just…" Marco started to descend from the cliff with a careful pace. But Star grabbed his hand and jumped out from the cliff.

The two friends began to scream as they fell to the ground.

"Marco, now!" Star shouted at her friend while pointing at his wand.

Marco quickly understood the message and pointed his wand at the ground. "Softy Softilier!" He screamed as a giant pillow appeared in the ground, just in time to soften their landing.

"Woo! That was-!" Star was cut off when Marco pulled her out of the pillow before the big monster landed seconds later.

"Keep running!" Marco shouted as he started to run away the monster with Star following from close.

The big monster didn't lose any time into resuming its pursuit for the sandwich thieves.

"Star! Your scissors!" Marco shouted while calling for his friend.

Star quickly pull out her scissors. "Cover me!"

Marco stopped in the spot and shot a royal blast directly at the monster.

The monster flinched with the impact of the blast, being powerful enough to knock it into its back.

"Star, is the portal-?" Marco was interrupted by his friend.

Star quickly grabbed Marco by the hoodie and pulled him into the portal with her.

…

The portal opened in the hallway that divided the rooms of the two friends.

"Close it! Close it!" Marco exclaimed before Star closed the portal, leaving them alone. Marco sat down in the floor while he was still breathing hard, trying to calm himself.

"Woo! That was fun! Don't you think?" Star asked, still excited, to her not too excited friend.

Some anger started to build inside Marco. He was about to complain. "Yeah…" But he didn't. Instead, he agreed with a forced smile.

"Yeah, this adventure was awesome!" Star exclaimed with delight. "And… We also got this sandwich!" Star said with excitement while raising the delicious sandwich in the air.

"Yeah… It's going straight to the album…" Marco said while standing in his feet.

"It is!" Star said as she wrapped an arm around her friend. "But I think we are gonna eat our reward first! I need the leftovers for the album as well!"

"Right…" Marco slipped away from her grasp. "But I think I pass…" Marco slowly stated.

"What? Why?" Star asked confused.

"Well…" Marco tried to come up with a reply that, luckily for him, didn't last long into. "I am not hungry. Maybe later?" Marco looked with a nervous smile at his best friend.

"Oh, alright. I can wait! This is a friendship sandwich after all!"

"Yeah, me neither."

"So… What do you wanna do in the meantime?" Star asked with a playful smile.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Marco said while walking towards his room, excusing himself.

"Alrighty! Sweet dreams!" Star said while waving before Marco entered his room, closing the door behind him. "Now…" Star redirected her attention to the sandwich in her hand. "Let's keep you in the fridge!"

…

Marco entered his closet and closed the door behind him before letting out a big and loud sigh as he slowly sat down in the floor with his back against the door. "That was reckless…" He told to himself.

"Is something bothering you?"

Marco was startled by the sudden greet of his mentor. He quickly looked up to see Glossaryck, floating in front of him. "N-No! Of course not!" He stated anxiously.

Glossaryck just stared at his pupil in silence, an eyebrow slightly raised.

Marco let go another sigh. "It's Star…"

"Huh? Is Star bothering you?"

"Well… Not exactly…?"

"Alright, I'm listening." Glossaryck floated down and sat to the floor next to Marco. "Now, tell little old Glossaryck everything."

…

"So, you are telling me that Star put both of your lives on the line for a sandwich?" Glossaryck asked, processing all the information that was given to him.

"Yeah… She is usually a little reckless when we go between dimensions, but this one time was very dangerous." Marco stated with a sad tone in his voice.

"And why don't you tell her what you think about her behavior?"

"What?! No way!" Marco stated with concern.

"Why not?" Glossaryck asked with confusion.

"Because I don't want her to be mad at me!"

"And why would she be mad? I mean, aren't you best friends or something like that?"

"We ARE best friends! And that is why I can't tell her." Marco clarified like if it was obvious.

"I don't understand. Why can't you tell her if she is your friend?" Glossaryck asked the young prince with curiosity.

"Because friends aren't supposed to fight each other! They are supposed to have fun together and have each other's back."

"Well, I would tell her if I were you. She almost killed both of you for a sandwich after all."

"Sure. And what would you tell her? Sorry, Star, but I don't like the way you have fun?" Marco stated with a minimum anger in his voice.

"Well, it sounds bad if you tell it that way." Glossaryck agreed.

"Now you see why I can't tell her?" Marco asked, waiting for Glossaryck's reply.

"Actually, now I see why you should tell her." Glossaryck clarified with a neutral expression.

"What?! You cannot be serious!" Marco replied with an alarmed reply, not expecting that answer.

"Oh, but I am, Marco." He said before starting to float once again. "I am very serious."

"And why should I do that?" Marco asked with confusion to Glossaryck of terms, expecting with impatience his answer.

"Because you have to make sure that all the holes are sealed during the calm." Glossaryck stated.

"…What?" Marco asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, you know. The calm before the storm." Glossaryck stated plainly.

"What? Glossaryck. That is just a saying!" Marco exclaimed a little surprised by his mentor choose of words.

"A pretty accurate and realistic saying if you ask me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Glossaryck was about to explain but he stopped suddenly. "No, you know what? You will find it out in due time." He said before floating towards the Sacred Book of Spells.

Marco stood there, thinking about it for a second. He let out a little laugh. "Oh no, Glossaryck. I see where you're going with this. You are trying to tell me that I have to tell that to Star before something bad happens. But let me tell you something, the moment I tell Star about it, it's the moment when the storm will take place!" Marco exclaimed with a very worried concern in his voice.

Glossaryck turned around, looked directly at his eyes and stated. "Maybe it will, or maybe it won't. You will never know if you don't try it." Glossaryck said before jumping into the book and disappearing through the pages.

"Well… Then… Then I prefer to stay in the calm!" Marco stated firmly. "I just want to avoid any other fights with Star." He told to himself softly before letting out a sigh. "I really need that nap right now…" With that said, Marco walked out of his closet and into his bed, letting himself fall into it and falling fast asleep.

…

Marco opened slowly his eyes, waking up from his sleep and standing in his feet. He walked towards his desk where he noticed something.

A plate with the half of the sandwich. A note by the plate's side.

" _I'll be waiting you."_

Marco sighed with a smile before taking the plate and walking outside of the room, going straight forward to Stars room. Once in the door, he gave three knocks. "Star, I am ready."

But no one replied.

"I read your note. I actually have the sandwich here."

Silence replied.

Marco, surprised by the lack of response, decided to enter the room. He slowly opened the door, looking inside of the room with caution. "Star, are you here?"

No reply.

"Star?" Marco asked for his friend before something caught his attention.

The devil headband was lying into the bed.

"What the…?" Marco asked himself as she slowly walked towards the headband in the bed. He took it and inspected it with confusion. "That's weird… Star usually… Doesn't take these off…" A feeling of dread came over Marco before he launched himself out of the room. "Star?! Where are you?!" He called desperately for her friend all around the house. "Star, this is not funny!"

"What is not funny, my boy?"

The sudden greet startled the desperate boy, making him to turn around to face at the happy father of his friend. Marco let out a sigh of relieve. "Mr. Butterfly, please tell me you have seen Star." Marco asked with an imperceptible tone of pleading in his voice.

"No, I haven't seen her since you two went to play."

"Play?" Marco asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, she is always telling me how you two go to other dimensions to have fun!"

"So, you haven't seen her since then?"

"Nope, I was napping in the couch the whole afternoon."

Marco took a deep breath. "Alright… If you see her could you please let me know?"

"Why? Did something happened?"

"No, nothing happened! I just can't find her, that's all."

"Oh, alright! I will let you know if I see her." River turned around and walked away. "Good luck!"

Marco resumed his search before he ended up searching again in his own room. "Seriously, Star…" His attention was re-caught by the same letter in his desk.

" _I'll be waiting you."_

"Where are you?" Marco took the letter in his fingers and with a little twist, the feeling of dread inside Marco grew immensely.

" _Ludo."_

…

"My mirror is behind the portrait, so if I don't come back in an hour call my parents. Not that I will not come back. This should be simple. It's Ludo we are talking about." Marco kept speaking while walking in circles with an anxious pace.

"Marco, please, calm down." Moon told, making the boy to stop in the spot.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Marco." Moon interrupted in a gentle way. "But, could you please tell us what is going on?"

Marco looked at the parents of his best friend before taking a deep breath. "Well, it looks like Ludo kidnapped Star…"

"My little girl was what now?!" River asked with surprise.

"B-B-But it's nothing to worry about! It was Ludo who did it! I-I just h-have to go there and bring her back!" Marco stated anxiously, trying to calm down the situation.

"Ludo? Wasn't that the monster you told us to not worry about?" River asked with suspicion.

"Umm… Yeah…?" Marco answered nervously.

"Then tell me. How did that, "not threating monster" managed to kidnap my daughter?" River asked while making air quotes and a slight anger in his mood and voice.

Marco was left speechless, trying to process a proper reply to Mr. Butterfly. "Uh… I…"

"Well?"

"River, stop it." Moon stated firmly.

"But Moon, my dear, our little Star was kidnapped by a dimensional creature!"

"And that's why we have to trust Marco on this one. After all, he is the only one here that knows about these things." Moon said while giving a look at the still nervous teenager.

River let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright…" He faced Marco. "Marco, my boy. Can we trust you on getting our daughter back?"

Marco looked directly at Rivers eyes while filling himself with enough confidence to reply. "Of course, Mr. Butterfly. I will bring Star back."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Mr. Butterfly asked with an impatient tone.

"R-Right!" Marco replied quickly before opening a dimensional portal with Star's dimensional scissors and leaving through it.

River let out a sigh. "He better does…"

"Don't worry, River." Moon started to talk in a reassuring way. "You know we can trust Marco."

"Yeah, I know that, but, just in case…" River turned around to face his wife. "Where did he say he put his mirror?"

…

Outside a very ominous castle, Buff Frog was sitting sadly in a log, without anything to do.

A fly flew slowly towards him.

Buff Frog, in an attempt to eat something, tried to catch the little fly with his tongue. But his lack of energy and motivation did not allow a pretty good job for him.

The fly slowly flew away from him, leaving him alone once again.

Buff Frog took a deep breath. "Why bother…?" He asked himself sadly.

"Ngh!"

"Huh…?" The sudden grunt called Buff Frog's attention right to the owner of the voice.

It was Ludo. He was dragging a big bag alongside himself towards the solitary wooden door that was Buff Frog's entrance. He stood there, clearing his throat and taking off his hat before knocking.

"Why do you even bother knocking when you just pass through my living room?" Buff Frog asked with a rather angry tone from behind the door.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have trusted Toffee…" Ludo apologized while Buff Frog looked at him, unconvinced.

"Well, now it's late."

"Please, Buff Frog-"

"You never cared for me. Buff Frog not even real name." Buff Frog interrupted with anger, expecting a real pathetic reply from his former leader.

"Really…? Is it… Buttz Frog…?" And here it is.

"Name is Yvgeny Bulgolyubov." He clarified in the same hostile way.

"Really…? I didn't knew…" Ludo said, feign interest.

"What do you want?" Buff Frog asked.

"Well, I know I have been bad and all… But I'm here because I'm sorry…" Ludo pulled the bag closer to him. "I even brought you a gift! Trust me… You are going to love it!"

The bag began to squirm a little before Ludo punched it to cease the movement.

"So… What did you say?"

Buff Frog looked at Ludo with an angry face before replying. "Fine!" Buff Frog kicked the door to the ground. "Door's open." He said before walking away towards the log where he was sitting.

…

A dimensional portal opened in the dark area of Mewni, letting the young prince of the land the kingdom out.

Marco step outside and instantly faced the Avarius Castle, standing in the distance with an ominous atmosphere. "Don't worry, Star. I am on my way." Marco told to himself before starting to make his way towards the castle of his enemy.

…

Inside the Avarius Castle, Toffee and his new army of monsters were waiting for their royal guest to arrive at their humble home.

A bunch of annoyed grunts was coming from inside a large crystal cage in the room.

Star's cage.

"Hey, you!" Star shouted angrily at Toffee that was entering the room. "Let me go already!" She exclaimed while trying to free herself from the chair where she was being restrained by a pair of metal cuffs.

Toffee walked towards the cage. "In due time." That was the only thing he said with his neutral expression before walking towards the main chair of the table.

Boo Fly was so occupied accommodating the pillows in the main chair that he didn't noticed when the boss, Toffee, arrived.

"What did I tell you?" Toffee asked calmly as he picked up the pillows. "I don't need these. I am an adult." He said while handing the pillows to Boo Fly that accepted them reluctantly before flying away with the huge pile of pillows.

Toffee waited for the fly to go out of the room before sitting down in the chair.

"Look…" Star called for the reptile's attention. "If you don't let me go right now, Marco will come and will blast you in the face!" Star threaten, trying to scare the lizard.

But as usual, he did not show up any sort of emotion. "I am counting on it." He stated plainly.

"If you want the wand, then let me tell you that you won't get it! Trust, many people have tried and all of them failed, like you!" Star shouted with an angry tone.

"I know." Toffee replied.

"Then what are you doing this?!" Star exclaimed with anger.

"Oh, tell her what we are gonna do to her!" Boo Fly suggested while giving little evil giggles. He was sitting in top of the main chair, which caused the reptile like monster a slightly sense of annoyance and disgust.

"Uh… Do you mind?" Toffee asked his repulsive minion while shaking slightly the chair, making him to fly away with annoyance.

"What?! What are you gonna do to me?" Star demanded as Toffee stood up and pulled off his jacket before leaving it hanging in a decoration. "Hey, do you hear me? You crocodile… lawyer?" Star stated, trying to find the right insult for her enemy.

Toffee just kept doing his business while ignoring Star's demands. He proceed to take off his tie and hanging it alongside his jacket.

"Could you please say something?! Anything?!" Star yelled with annoyance.

Toffee slowly make his way to the cage while carrying a plate with a sandwich lying on top of it. He opened the door of the cage and leave the sandwich in a table. "Here."

Star looked angrily at the crocodile like lawyer. "Really? Of all things you have to say you only go and say that?! Just like that?" Star tried to pull her wrists free. "At least release to eat the freaking sandwich!"

"Okay." Toffee quickly answered before pressing a button that released Star from her binds.

"Aha!" Star exclaimed as she quickly stood up and began to charge against the lizard. "You foo-!" Star was suddenly cut off when her punch collided with the reflection of Toffee in the hard crystal wall of the cage. "Owch!" Star exclaimed with pain as she rubbed her hand to cease the pain. She turned around and saw the lizard standing behind her. "What…? But… How?" She asked confused.

Toffee didn't gave an answer as he pushed the girl back in the chair with his tail and proceed to walk outside the cage. He kicked the table with the sandwich at Star. "You should really eat." Toffee stated plainly once again.

Stars tummy rumbled, telling her to take the sandwich. "Maybe I will." Star said as she took the sandwich in her hands and realizing that it was only a half. "Hey, is this Marco's and I Friendship Sandwich?"

"It was in the fridge, so I guess it is." Boo Fly replied.

"Then I won't eat it! Not yet at least."

"If you are waiting for the prince, then I guess you can wait a little longer." Toffee stated plainly before walking out of the cage.

"When Marco gets here, he will blast all of you into the space!" Star exclaimed, once again, trying to threaten him.

Toffee closed the door and directed his attention to the girl. "If you really think that the prince of Mewni is capable of such a thing, then you are a disappointment." He said before turning around and walking away.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least am not as boring and lame as you! Beardy, on the other hand, seems prepared for a party." Star stated as she pointed at Deer Beard that was standing outside of the cage. "Isn't that right, Beardy?"

"You bet, Star!" Deer Beard replied cheerfully.

"That's the spirit! Gimme a high five!" Star exclaimed the same way as she raised her hand.

Deer Beard and Star shared a high five through the glass wall of the cage.

Toffee looked at the scene before him with a deadpan expression, pressuring Deer Beard's behave.

"Sorry…" Deer Beard apologized with his new boss.

Toffee just walked away and arrived again to the main chair that had, again, a pile of pillows organized in it. He sighed with annoyance.

…

Marco was walking through the enemy terrain with caution. If a trap, ambush or monster got in his way, he would be ready for it. Marco started to advance faster with every minute that passed. "What is Ludo doing to Star?" He asked himself as he haste his pace. "I hope she is alright."

"What? You're not even going to open it?" The voice of the tiny monster called the prince's attention.

Marco hid from behind a rock to get a better view of Ludo that was sitting in a log alongside a big bag and… "Yvgeny?" Marco asked himself confused as he stare at the two monsters.

"I will open it when I want." Buff Frog replied to his little ex-leader.

"But it took me an eternity to get it! And I really need you to open your gift, Buff Frog!" Ludo said while pointing at the big bag that was lying on the floor.

The bag started to squirm, catching the attention of Marco.

"Star…" He whispered to himself as he analyzed the squirming bag.

Ludo gave a quick punch to the bag, ceasing the squirming that was coming out of it. "Quiet!" He shouted with annoyance.

Suddenly, Marco was quickly filling with rage towards the little bird monster. His hands forming into shaking fists and his teeth clutching.

"Why you want me to open gift so much?" Buff Frog asked with curiosity, but keeping his mad attitude.

Ludo let out an annoyed growl. "Because I-!" Ludo was cut off when he started to float in midair all of a sudden. "Whoa, whoa! H-Hey! What's happening here?! Put me down! Put me DOWN!" Ludo demanded as Buff Frog watched at the spectacle with an awestruck expression.

"What is this?!" Buff Frog asked with an altered attitude.

"It's called Levitato." The voice of an angry future king came out of his hiding and started to quickly make his way towards the floating Ludo. "And he is as good as dead." Marco stated while giving him a death glare.

"What?! But I didn't did anything!" Ludo exclaimed, furious.

"You kidnapped Star!" Marco replied with fury as well. He approached at the big bag and opened it. "Star! Are you…?" He stopped in the spot when he noticed that the contents of the bag were not Star, but tadpoles. "What?"

"Tadpoles?" Buff Frog asked himself with confusion and a pair of widened eyes.

Marco gave the bag to his friend before lowering Ludo to his same level. "Where is Star?!" He asked with a serious and mad expression on his face.

"Star? I don't even know who that is!" Ludo said with a shout.

"He means Crazy Girl." Buff frog clarified to him before taking out of the bag every single tadpole.

"Crazy Girl? Really? That's how you call her?" Marco asked the little monster.

"What? I didn't knew her name so I just gave her one. And, let's be honest, she really is a Crazy Girl!"

Marco let out a sigh.

"See? You can't deny it!" Ludo shouted with glee while pointing at the annoyed prince.

Marco quickly turn him upside down and slammed him into the ground using the Levitato spell. "Well, if she is not here, then you must have her in your castle!" Marco pointed his wand again at Ludo, picking him up once again with Levitato.

"Oww…" Ludo muttered as he was being picked up from the ground.

"You are going to free Star, or else." Marco threaten him with his wand.

"It's not his castle anymore…" Buff Frog clarified.

"What? What do you mean?"

"That's right!" Ludo interrupted. "It's Toffee's castle now…"

"Toffee?" Marco asked with confusion at the name. "Who is that?" Marco asked while turning into Yvgeny's direction.

Buff Frog was looking with widened eyes at his babies before he felt the stare of his friend over him. "Don't know, don't care. Only care about babies right now." He said as he resumed his activity.

"And what about you?" Marco asked Ludo with a mad expression.

Ludo shrugged. "I don't know. I just hired him to get the wand."

"So, you are telling me that your new employee kicked you out of your castle?" Marco asked.

"I prefer the word minion." Ludo replied.

Marco let him fall to the ground once again. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway! He is still going to fall."

"I would not be so sure…" Buff Frog stated. "Toffee is nothing like Ludo. He is smart, calculative and has plans. It won't be easy to go against him." Buff Frog warned his friend.

"I don't care! He messed with my friend and now he will learn the hard way!" Marco stated firmly before turning around and walking into the castle's direction.

"Then I will go with you." Buff Frog said while putting a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Can't let friend to go alone."

Marco gave him a grateful smile.

"Besides, if Toffee's defeated, my babies could grow inside the castle." Buff Frog added with a smile.

"Sounds good for me." Marco stated.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ludo asked as he got in the head of the group. "Let's blast Toffee in the face!" He shouted with glee while pointing at the castle.

Marco looked with annoyance at the little bird. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, guiding you of course!"

"I think we I have all the guide I need. Isn't that right, Yvgeny?" Marco asked Buff Frog that was changing clothes behind a rock.

"Yes, of course." He said before stepping in sight with his usual attire. "I know castle at the perfection. No more guide needed." He clarified to Ludo before he started to pick up his babies into his big and buff arms.

Marco turned his attention to Ludo once again. Staring at him with a look that said "now go away."

"But you still need me. That is my castle!" Ludo yelled, trying to argue with the magical prince.

Marco let out an annoyed sigh. "You know what, you can come if you want. I don't care." He said before he started to walk in the castle direction. "Come on, Yvgeny. Star is waiting for us."

Buff Frog nodded with the head before following Marco from behind.

Ludo stood there, staring at the prince with a furious glare.

…

Marco and Buff frog arrived at the castle. This one was protected by a tall metal fence that was locked.

"We need key to open the gate." Buff Frog stated.

Marco looked at his friend, his face confirming that, in fact, he didn't have any key. "Well…" Marco retrieved his wand. "Then I guess I'll have to…"

Marco was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing his throat.

He looked to saw the little bird monster that was opening the gate with his own personal key. "Were you saying something?" He asked with a mocky tone and an annoying grin in his face.

Marco walked inside. "Thank you." He said, reluctantly, to his enemy.

"Sorry, what did you said? I think I didn't hear you." Ludo stated with the same mocky tone.

Marco rolled his eyes and walked inside.

Buff Frog followed from behind and Ludo followed the two friends short after, totally satisfied of his actions.

…

Buff Frog managed to guide them towards the back entrance of the castle without any kind of trouble. The area, surprisingly, didn't have any monster or guard to protect it. Everything pointed at just one thing. "This must be trap." Buff Frog warned with a whisper.

"I know. Not even Ludo will leave this unguarded his castle."

"Right!" Ludo said in agreement. Not realizing about the obvious insult to his competence.

Marco took a look closer at the door. It was slightly opened, inviting them to go inside of the dark castle. Marco took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll go first." Marco retrieved his wand and started to walk towards the opened door. "Let's proceed with caution."

Buff Frog nodded before he put his babies in a nearby fountain and proceed to take it off the ground, placing it into his back. "Let's go."

Marco nodded before he went inside.

Buff Frog and Ludo followed from behind, Ludo staying awfully close to Marco. Well, to Marco's wand to be more precise.

…

Toffee was fixing his white shirt while the monsters were accommodating spoons and forks at the sides of the plate of their leader.

"Don't even think about it." Toffee told as he heard the big fly monster approaching from behind.

Boo Fly started to slowly fly backwards alongside the big bunch of pillows that he kept carrying around.

On the other side of the room, the large crystal cage where Star was being held was being guarded by some monsters from Ludo's- I mean, Toffee's army.

Star was walking around, looking for something to do with a bored expression on her face.

From behind a wall, Marco was analyzing the entire room with worried and fearful eyes. He swallowed nervously as he began to tremble a little.

"What is it, Marco?" Buff Frog asked with concern.

"I-I-Is that l-l-lizard… Toffee?" Marco asked nervously. "T-The I-I-Immortal monster?"

"What? Immortal?" Buff Frog asked, now even more concerned.

"W-We need to get Star and get to my mom!" Marco exclaimed as he retrieved his wand. "We need to get her out of here!"

"And how are we doing that?" Buff Frog asked for a plan.

"We need to distract him while we free Star! But how…" Marco looked at his friend and then at the little bird monster at his side. "Ludo!"

"Huh? What do you want?" Ludo asked obliviously.

"I need you to distract Toffee."

"What?! You want me to go in there? With that immortal freak that could kill me?!" Ludo yelled in protest.

"Ludo!" Marco whispered with a hurried tone, trying to shut him up.

"No! I won't go in there just to help you! You have any idea how much I hate her?!"

"Ludo, shut up!" Marco whispered even louder this time.

"I am not risking my skin for that crazy girl!" Ludo yelled, still complaining.

"Shut up already!" Marco yelled at Ludo. Finally shutting his beak up.

"Are you done?" A deep voice called from behind them.

Marco quickly turned around, startled by the sudden call. His eyes went wide when he saw the immortal monster, standing in front of him with a plain expression.

Toffee looked down at Marco with his yellow eyes. "Because I will be very glad to-!" Toffee was cut off when a blast of magic hit him, separating his left arm from his body and knocking him into the floor.

"I told ya!" Star shouted from inside the room with a gleeful tone.

"Star!" Marco shouted her name as he ran towards the room, forgetting completely about the immortal monster that was lying on the floor of the castle.

"Not too tough now, right?" Ludo asked with an evil grin to the fallen lizard.

He replied with a death glare that sent Ludo to hide behind a wall after she let out a girlish scream.

The monsters inside the room stood strong in front of the door, blocking the entrance to the prince and prepared to fight.

Marco looked at them with a furious look on his face. "Move aside." He told.

From behind him, Buff Frog jumped over the monsters, knocking off their formation and letting Marco through. "Go!" He shouted before he kicked Big Chicken out of the room. "Nothing personal, pal." He apologized as Marco ran inside the room.

"Star!" Marco rushed his way towards the cage.

"Marco! I knew you will come!" Star said with her usual cheerful tone.

"Who told you otherwise?" He replied with a smile on his face, relieved of seeing his best friend unharmed and fine.

Meanwhile, Buff frog was trying to close the door that was being pushed back by the monsters in the outside. "Hurry!" He shouted for Marco.

"Alright, Star." Marco took some steps back. "I'm taking you out of here!"

Star quickly took cover behind the metallic chair inside her cage. "I am ready when you are, Safe Prince!"

"Royal Blast!" He shouted as he aimed his wand to the crystal.

The blue blast of magic quickly came out of the wand and collided against the glass, not leaving a single scratch on it.

"Huh?" Marco looked at the wand in confusion at this.

"Come on, Marco! You can do it!"

Marco looked at Star and nodded with the head with a confident look.

Buff frog was struggling to keep the door closed. Some claws and hands of the monsters were starting to pass through. "Hurry up!"

Marco took more steps back. He took a deep breath before aiming his wand once again at the crystal cage. "Twin Dragon Blast!"

From the golden tip of the wand, a pair of powerful blasts came, fiercely flying their way to the target.

The two blasts collided with a big explosion, but when the dust dissipated, the cage was still intact.

Marco looked at his wand once again before letting out an annoyed growl. He aimed his wand to his right hand. "Mystic Gauntlet!"

A golden gauntlet with lots of mewman sacred symbols imprinted on it was materialized in his hand.

Marco turned his gloved hand into a fist as he raised it over his head.

The gauntlet generated a big magical fist, obeying Marco's command. Marco quickly swing down the giant magical fist into the cage.

The magical fist came down into the cage, just to be totally destroyed when the collision happened. The fist slowly disappeared, leaving the cage without a scratch.

Star, at seeing all the awesome spells of her best friend failing, started to get a little concerned.

Marco looked at this with frustration. He grasped the wand with his two hands, he stood his ground with strength as he prepared to cast the next spell. "Magic…" Some sweat started to ran down his face. "Overflow!" Marco shouted as a big blast of magic started to come out of the wand.

The big blue blast of magic collided with the cage with rage, and with Marco's attitude, it kept going, trying to completely destroy the cage of Marco's best friend.

But it failed.

The blast quickly died away, leaving Marco exhausted and Star still trapped.

Buff Frog was thrown away by the brute force of the monsters that finally managed to open the door.

Marco turn his head to see the bunch of monsters running towards him. "Stay back!" He shouted, generating a barrier of golden light between them. He looked at the barrier for a moment before turning to see his friend, still in the cage that he had failed to break. He composed himself and walked forward, lifting his wand in the air. Marco closed his eyes and his cheek marks began to glow.

The golden crystal of the wand started to glow as well.

A storm cloud began to form above Marco.

All the monsters were watching the magic show from a safe distance. Every monster including one specific lizard.

The storm cloud began to get bigger and bigger with every second.

Marco slowly opened his glowing eyes and looked at his target. He quickly pointed the tip of his wand towards the cage.

From the storm cloud, a storm of sharp red diamonds started to fall with rage upon the crystal cage. The storm continue to fall into the target before Marco ran out of energy.

Marco fell to his knees with exhaustion. His cheek marks and eyes losing all the bright glow. He managed to direct his eyes to the cage.

Still intact.

Marco let out a sigh.

"Are you done?" A deep voice came from behind him.

Marco turned around to see Toffee, sitting on the main chair and his arm starting to regenerate.

"Good. Then I will like to make a deal with you." Toffee informed before he pressed a button in his claw.

The crystal cage of Star started to slowly descend.

Star gasped with surprise as she saw the imminent threat, slowly approaching from above.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Marco yelled as he tried to stop the crystal in vain.

"The wand for your friend. How does that sound?" Toffee asked with the same plain expression from earlier.

Marco turned to see Toffee with fear present in his face.

"Don't do it, Marco!" Star shouted, calling for his attention. "It's a trap! Don't do it!"

Marco faced his friend, the two of them shared a worried look before Marco turned around and started to walk towards Toffee.

"Marco! MARCO! Don't do it!" Star shouted as the crystal from above started to press her down. She tried to push it back with her own hands, knowing it was all in vain.

Marco ignored her complains and reached the table. "Here." Marco said while handing the wand to Toffee. "Take it and let her go."

"Aha!" Ludo shouted with glee as he rushed his way to the wand. "It's mine! Its mi-!" Ludo was cut off by Big Chicken that catch him with his mouth.

Big Chicken started to make its way to Toffee and stopped right in front of him.

Toffee looked at Ludo and then at Marco. "Do you think I'm like Ludo?"

A moment of silence presented between the two before it.

"Just swallow him." He ordered.

Big Chicken obeyed without hesitation and swallowed its little ex-leader.

"I don't want your wand." He looked directly at Marco's eyes. "Destroy it."

"Whaaaaa…"

"…aaaaaaat?"

Toffee remain with a serious expression for some seconds. "Surprise!" He exclaimed with a big smile and a cheerful tone before he went back to his serious mood.

Marco was still shocked and confused by the petition. "But… Why?"

"Because is rather this…" Toffee said while looking at the wand in Marcos hand. "Or her." He said, now looking at the cage that was threating with crushing Star to her death.

"Don't listen to that lame lizard lawyer, Marco!" Star exclaimed as the cage was still pushing her slowly to the ground.

Marco faced Toffee once again. "But… how do I do it? How do I destroy my wand?" Marco asked, obvious desperation creeping in.

Toffee sighed in disappointment. "You really are a useless prince."

Marco lowered his eyes, pointing them at the floor.

"It's the first spell your mother told you."

Marco looked at the floor, trying to remember. "…The whispering spell." He looked again at Toffee. "Is that what it does?"

"There is only one way to find out, don't you agree?"

Marco looked down at his wand, looking at it one last time and taking a deep breath. He started to whisper the spell to his own wand.

The wand started to lose color, leaving the golden crystal with a dead black color.

When all the color of the crystal was gone, a little spirit of a unicorn came out of it, accompanied by a music box melody.

Marco was now in the verge of tears.

The spirit of the dead unicorn approached at Marco and whispered something on his ear.

Marco let out a little tear out of his right eye before the spirit of the unicorn departed from the place.

Marco reacted almost immediately. He cleaned up his incoming tears with an arm before facing Toffee. "Now let Star go." He demanded.

Toffee retrieved the button and pressed it, making the cage to stop retrieve itself all the way to its normal position before it could finally crush its victim.

A door appeared in the middle of the cage, letting the way free for Star to exit.

"Star!" Marco shouted with relieve as he rushed his way to the cage.

"Marco!" Star quickly stood in her feet and started to rush towards her friend as well.

Marco arrived at the cage and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Hey! Why did you-?"

"It's not over yet." Marco stated to his altered friend.

In the other side of the room, Buff Frog was getting up from the impact from earlier. "Ow…" He said while rubbing his head. "Huh?" His attention was called by the sight of his mewman friend inside the cage.

Marco was giving him signs to get out of the place, which Buff Frog understood almost immediately.

Buff Frog gasped before he started to gather his babies in his arms.

Toffee watched with a satisfied evil grin at the lifeless wand in his plate. He slowly stood up from his chair. "Gentlemen." He called for everyone's attention.

Buff Frog, however, had now every single baby and started to run away to the nearest exit.

"It's been a pleasure." He said before a large amount of magic started to get out of the wand, alarming every monster of the meaning of it.

All the monsters started to run away, leaving the teenagers and their leader behind.

Big Chicken laid down an egg before starting to run away as well.

Toffee looked at this reaction with the same look of satisfaction in his face before the inevitable happened.

The wand exploded with a massive amount of magic, destroying the entire castle alongside itself.

Marco and Star were protected by the now broken cage. The two friends stepped outside with inspecting eyes. Everything around them was completely destroyed.

The two friends began to walk, looking for something. They didn't knew what, but they were still looking for it.

A cracking sound reached their ears.

Star quickly pulled Marcos face to the direction of the sound. "Look."

It was an egg. Big Chicken's egg.

"Nature."

As soon as she said that, the egg cracked open, letting Ludo out of it.

"Eww!" The two friends exclaimed in unison.

Ludo turned to the direction of their voices. "…Where is my caste?"

"It's gone." Star stated.

"And… Where is the wand?"

"That's… gone too…" Marco replied.

"Everything…?" Ludo looked at them with sadness before being filled with rage. "We are no longer friends!"

"We never were friends…" Marco stated.

"You are now my mortal enemy!" Ludo yelled as he retrieved his dimensional scissors. "From this day, I shall-!"

"Just go already!" Marco interrupted while taking his scissors out of his hands and opening quickly a portal. He grabbed Ludo by the wrist and pulled him to his same height. "Consider yourself vanished!" He told before throwing the little bird into the portal.

Ludo screamed as he went through.

The portal closed itself short after and immediately after that, a comet fell into the distance, leaving a huge crater with its impact.

The two friends rushed their way to the crater and looked at its inside. In the center of it, there was the lifeless wand of Marco.

Marco and Star looked at the wand with sad looks before they looked at each other. The two of them quickly embrace in a hug of comfort and relieve. They didn't even notice the little gray unicorn that pass right by their side and made its way to the wand.

The unicorn opened his little suitcase and retrieved his horn before entering into the wand.

The wand started to slowly descend into the ground, burying itself.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, startling the two friends that quickly broke the hug to turn their attention to the middle of the crater. They quickly descended to see from close before a big blue crystal emerged from the ground alongside other crystals.

Marco looked at the crystal with widened eyes before this one opened up, revealing a new wand before them.

A black handle with a real and sharp blade incrusted in it. In the handle, the half of a red diamond was lying. It was the new form of the crystal.

Marco took it carefully. Not trying to get hurt with the blade of his new wand.

"An upgrade?" Star asked with confusion.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake again. But this time, it wasn't because of something magical. It was due the army that was approaching at the scene with their loyal warnicorns.

All the soldiers were riding their warnicors, except from a peculiar knight that was being accompanied by two manticores.

The knight of the manticores quickly get off his manticore and rushed to Star.

"Star! Darling! You are alright!" He shouted with glee as he locked Star into a hug.

"Dad?"

"Yes! It's me, pumpkin!" The knight said as he pull out his helmet, revealing none other than Mr. Butterfly himself.

"Daddy!" She shouted with glee, returning the hug at the same time.

Marco tried to keep his distance from the Butterfly. He took some steps back before he bumped into someone. He turned around to see his own father behind him with a serious look.

"Um… Hi, dad." Marco said with a fake smile.

"Hi, Marco."

…

All the way in the throne room of the Diaz castle.

"You put Star, the wand and yourself in danger!" Angie told to her son with a worried tone. "We were so worried when Mr. and Mrs. Diaz informed us about your decision! What were you thinking?" She demanded for answers like, and as, the worried mother she was.

"I… I am sorry mom." It was all that Marco managed to say to his mother, the Queen of Mewni.

Angie clamed herself down, not being able to see her son so down. She let out a sigh to calm herself down. "It's okay, Marco. It wasn't your fault." She said as she approached her son to pull him into a hug. "I'm just glad that you are all safe and well."

Marco returned the hug from his mother with a feeling of gratefulness. "Thanks, mom."

"Now…" Her mother talked again. "I would like to check something with your wand. Could I borrow it from the night?"

"Sure thing, mom." Marco said while handing her the now cleaved wand.

Angie took the wand gently in her hands.

The wand did not change its form at all.

"Thank you. I will have to talk with Glossaryck as well."

"I understand." Marco agreed with an energy less reply.

Her mother retrieved her dimensional scissors from a tiny box next to her throne. She opened a dimensional portal to Earth. "Now go. They are waiting for you."

"…Sure." Marco said before he started to walk through the portal. Once in the other side, the portal closed itself.

Angie looked at the place where the portal was and whispered. "Good night, Marco…"

The king arrived from behind. "Sweet dreams, son."

…

" _The calm before the storm."_


	25. Season 2

Season 2.

And that was it for Season 1!

That was a very long way for, what I thought, a short season! And that was just the writing! Not a very good writing, but it took almost six months to get it done!

Now I see why a single episode takes so long to get done.

Anyways, thank you all so much for reading the story so far! I really appreciate that you are liking it!

I hope you stick around for the trip that we still have to go through! Season 2 is going to be one heck of a trip.

And speaking of Season 2… I have to make clear some things about this upcoming season.

This season is going to be a little different from the canon season, because I will have to replace or skip some chapters of it. Don't get me wrong, when I see what it could be change from those chapters, I realized that those would stay pretty much the same way, or will just have minor details.

So… That will happen with some of the chapters of the upcoming season. Those chapters will be:

…No, you know what? It will be better to be a surprise!

Why? Because I don't want to spoil anything! Not even the exact changes! You only get to know that there will be some changes in this Season!

So, yeah! Thank you all for your support! Leave a review, a favorite or anything at all!

I will see you next week with "My New Wand."

Take care!


	26. My New Wand

My New Wand.

"That looks so cool!" Star exclaimed as she saw the new cover for her friend's wand.

It was a simple leather cover that had a red diamond design and a fine rope to tie it in a belt.

"I know. My father gave it to me because the crystal isn't the blade anymore. In fact, this blade is the real deal." Marco said while showing the bright and sharp blade of the dagger. "So this one is really dangerous." Marco stated before he slid the new wand into the new cover.

"Oh! So how does it works now? Does the magic blasts are gonna go out of the crystal? Or the tip is still the nice part?" Star asked with curiosity.

Marco opened his mouth to answer the question, but he stopped when he didn't knew it as well. "Well… I don't really know… I haven't use it since… You know."

"Oh, yeah, since the, kidnapping thing."

"Yeah…" Marco said as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be!" Star said as she gave him a friendly smile.

Marco returned the smile, feeling a little more comfortable.

"That's more like it!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Now, what about if we try out your new wand?"

"That sounds good to me." Marco stated before realizing of something. "But I think this will not be the best place to do it…"

"Hmmm… What about your closet?" Star asked as she pointed at Marco's closet.

"That can work for now." Marco stated before walking to his closet and try to open it with his wand, but he couldn't.

His wand didn't respond to him.

"Huh? Well that's weird."

"What's up?" Star asked with curiosity.

"My wand is not working."

"Maybe it's… taking a nap!" Star suggested with glee.

In that exact moment, the wand started to levitate by its own. Flying across the room and bouncing in the walls.

Star and Marco ducked for cover.

"What is happening with that-?" Star was interrupted when she avoided the wand that almost thrust her.

The wand flew into the air once more.

Marco looked with concern at his friend. "Star…?"

"I almost die." She stated with a shocked whisper.

The wand bounce between the two friends before it started to fly in circles in the room.

"What is up with your crazy new wand, Marco?!"

"Do I look like I know?!"

Suddenly, the Sacred Book of Spells made his way out of the bed of Marco and started to float in midair. It fully opened, catching the wand in midair and starting to make its way to the closet that now had its door open.

"Oh no you won't!" Star exclaimed with a defiant tone before she jumped towards the book, grabbing it by the cover. "Gotcha!"

Before she could realize about her mistake, it was already too late. The book flew straight into the closet. The door quickly was quickly closed as soon as the book and the friend of the mewman prince were both inside.

"Star!" Marco rushed his way to the closed door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" The cheerful voice of his friend came from the other side of the door. "I'm just… Nghh! A little stuck into something…" Star stated as she walked her way out of the closet's closet.

Marco tried to open the door. "Umm… Star…?"

"What is it?"

"I think we may have a problem with the door…"

"What? Is it stuck or something?"

"Something like that. It won't open without magic. And my wand is inside the closet… So…"

"Is that it?" Star interrupted. "Well, don't you worry your little head, Marco!" Star said cheerfully while making her way to the book of spells. "I will just grab it and open the door from the inside!"

"Do you even know how to use my wand?"

"…No?" She lied.

"Then how do you plan on getting out of there?"

"I can always try, can't I?"

"Yes, you can." A voice came out from behind Marco.

Marco turned around to find his mentor, floating just behind him.

"Glossaryck?"

"Why, hello there, Marco. Haven't seen you since last night."

"What are you doing here, weren't you always with the book?" Marco asked while raising an eyebrow.

"For what do you take me? For some kind of genie?" Glossaryck asked with a rather annoyed tone in his voice.

"Umm… Do I have to answer that?"

Glossaryck slowly raised an eyebrow.

Marco cleared his throat nervously. "Anyway…" He stated before resuming the conversation. "Could you please help me out with this?" He asked, pointing at the closed door of his closet.

"Hmmm…" Glossaryck floated at the door while examining it carefully. "Well, I am not an expert in doors, but this one seems quite fine."

"No, Glossaryck, I mean if you could help me to open the door?"

"Hmmm… I see…" Glossaryck floated towards Marco. "Did you tried the door knob?"

"For what are you taking me?" Marco asked with an annoyed tone.

"It isn't so nice when someone else does it to you, is it?" Glossaryck asked with a mocky smile.

"Glossaryck, I am talking seriously right now…"

"I am talking seriously too."

"Hey, Glossaryck!" Star's voice called from inside the closet. "Could you come here? I think there's something wrong with your book."

"Coming." Glossaryck informed before making his way into the closet through the keyhole.

"Great…" Marco told to himself as he rolled his eyes.

…

"So, what is it?" Glossaryck asked as he floated in Star's direction.

"It's your book. It won't open."

"It won't open?"

"Yeah! I have been trying to open it to get the wand, but it just won't-!" Star was interrupted by a clicking sound that came out of the book.

"There."

"How did you…?"

"Oh, it was my fault. I leave the book locked so no one could open it in my absence." Glossaryck turned serious. "I can't risk any of my pudding…"

"And… What about this?" Star asked as she pointed at the wand that was lying in one of the pages.

"If it isn't pudding, then you can have it." Glossaryck stated with a friendly smile on his face.

"Mine!" Star said cheerfully as she snatched the wand from the book.

But nothing happened.

"Huh?" Star shook the wand and hold it in her hand for some seconds. "Hey! Why isn't it changing?"

"I don't know." Glossaryck told as he shrugged.

"Then how am I supposed to get outta here?"

"I don't know either."

Star looked at the little magic man with an annoyed look. "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, why don't you look around while I think on something?" Glossaryck suggested to the impatient girl.

"Look around? Look around for what?"

"For his secret."

Star was surprised by the commentary. "What? Secret?"

"What? Marco haven't told you?" Glossaryck floated slightly higher. "He has things hidden in here, but there is one thing in particular that holds his biggest secret!"

Star gave him a doubtful look. "Are you sure about that? Because, I mean, I am pretty sure that I know everything about my bestie!" Star said with proud.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I am!"

Glossaryck turned around and with a magic beam, he opened a little hidden door that was above the desk.

"What?!"

"Have fun!" Glossaryck said before going through the keyhole.

…

"Where is it?" Marco mumbled to himself while looking under his bed. "I am pretty sure I put it over here…"

"Why don't you just open the door with magic?"

Marco, startled, quickly turned around and found Glossaryck, swimming in thin air around him. "I can't… My wand is inside the closet…"

Glossaryck gasped excited. "Do you wanna learn the hard way?" He asked the mewman prince as his pupils got bigger. Big enough to turn his entire eyes black.

Marco looked with horror at his mentor. "Umm…"

"Good!" Glossaryck exclaimed quickly before Marco could say anything. "Now, pay attention! The lesson begins inside my eyeball." Glossaryck pulled his eye open, teleporting them both inside of it.

…

The two of them were suddenly floating around a magical and ancient place unknown by Marco.

Marco looked around confused before he turned to see his blue mentor. "Glossaryck, what the-?!"

"Now, pretend that this soup is the whole magic of the universe." Glossaryck interrupted while pointing at the cauldron in front of them. "And this spoon…" He clarified while materializing a wooden spoon out of nowhere. "Is your wand."

"What?"

"The wand only allows you to scrap the surface of the entire magic that exists in the universe."

"Glossaryck."

"But." Glossaryck threw away the spoon. "If you wanna get to the chunks, you have to dip down!" Glossaryck dipped his hands into the bottom of the cauldron and brought them back to the surface alongside lots of food that were hiding in the bottom of the soup.

"Glossaryck!"

"What is it? Do you have any questions?"

"No, I don't! I already knew all of this!"

With a poof, the whole place disappeared, leaving them right back in the room.

"Then why you didn't say it earlier? I could have save some time for my work."

"I tried! But you won't listen!"

"Then, if you know about that already, why don't you just open the door with magic?"

"Because I don't know how."

Glossaryck looked confused at the prince. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know how to dip down. That's why I have the wand in the first place." Marco clarified.

"Oh. Well, in that case…" Glossaryck slowly floated towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Um… Into the closet?"

"But, aren't you going to tell me how to dip down?"

"Well, actually no." Glossaryck replied with a friendly smile.

"What?! Why not?"

"Because I can't. You have to figure it out for yourself!"

"But-!"

"Bye bye!" Glossaryck interrupts before entering the closet through the keyhole of the door.

Marco let out a little growl of annoyance as he saw him leave. "Alright… Then I guess I am on my own." Marco sat down in his bed while staring at the door. "Dip down… Dip down…"

…

Glossaryck entered the room with ease before he made his way towards the opened book of spells.

A bowling ball fell from above, almost crushing him.

"Opsie! Sorry about that!" Star apologized to the little blue man.

"Ah, don't worry about it! I am used to handle heavier things anyways." Glossaryck replied with a calmed expression.

"Well, that's good to know!" Star said before she threw a hammer in his direction his direction, almost hitting him again.

"So… How does the search is coming along?" Glossaryck asked as he sat down in the book.

"Well, I am certainly finding some things that I didn't even knew that Marco had! Like that bowling ball!" Star thought about it for some seconds. "Now that I think about it. From where did Marco got a bowling ball?"

"I don't have the slightest idea." Glossaryck stated as he shrugged. "Hey, do you have the wand?"

"Yeah, here." Star handed the sharp wand to Glossaryck.

"Thank you!" Glossaryck floated back to the book of spells. "Now, if you excuse me. I have some work to do." Glossaryck waved goodbye to the blonde girl before the book closed itself with the wand and the little man inside of it.

"But, how am I supposed to know when I find Marco's secret?" She sighed. "Guess Ii will know it when I see it."

…

Marco was sitting with his legs crossed on top of his bed. He had his eyes closed and was concentrating very deeply. "Dip down…" He muttered to himself while breathing slowly. "Dip down…" He slowly extended his hands towards the door. "Dip… DOWN!" He shouted as he opened his eyes.

But nothing happened.

Marco growled with annoyance at his none-existent result. "This is going to be a lot harder than I expected…"

"What are you talking about, Marco boy?" River asked from the outside of the room, startling the young prince.

"Oh… Well, let me explain." Marco took a deep breath to calm himself. "I am trying to use magic without my wand. But I don't know how to do that in the first place."

"Wait. You can do magic without your wand?" River asked with curiosity.

"Well, yes I can."

"Well, I didn't knew that!" River looked around the room, looking for something that could look magical. "And… What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to… open my closet?" Marco said nervously.

"Huh? Just that?" River asked, a little disappointed. "Why would you want to do such an easy task with magic?"

"HIIIYA!" Star's voice came out of the closet alongside a big and loud hit.

But the door did not moved an inch.

"Oh, c'mon!" Star complaint was heard through the door.

"Darling, is that you?" River asked as he approached at the door of the closet.

"Oh, hello daddy! What's up?" Star asked with her usual happy tone.

"That's what I should be asking you. What is going on there?"

"Well, not much. Marco's door doesn't want to open so I am trying to open it with the stuff in here. By the way! Did you knew that Marco had a bowling ball?"

River ignored that last part and proceed with his interrogation. "And how did you got there, darling?"

"Marco's wand started to float out of control. The book ate it and I tried to catch it. But the book flew inside the closet and the door closed itself. So now I am here, stuck."

"And why don't you just open the door?"

"The door can only be opened with magic and I can't use Marco's wand."

River turned around slowly to give Marco a menacing look. "You don't say…"

Marco gave him a nervous smile before letting out a soft laugh with the same mood. "I-I'm sorry…"

River sighed once again. "Just get my daughter out of the closet." River started to walk his way out of the room. "I am trusting you."

Marco gulped nervously before River left the room.

Another loud noise came out of the closet. This time, it sounded like a metallic object.

"Hey, Marco. How do I use this cool magic sword?" Star asked from behind the closed door.

"Magic sword?" Marco asked with confusion.

"Yeah, the one that has all the cool looking golden things!"

"Oh, that sword." Marco exclaimed as he remembered. "Well, I don't know."

"What? You don't know?"

"No, I-!"

"Then why do you even have it in the first place?" Star interrupted.

"It's not mine. It was my dad's sword." A sudden realization came to Marco. "Wait, that's it!" Marco told to himself as he quickly made his way to the portrait of his parents.

"So… You don't know how to use it?" Star asked, not getting the reply she was waiting for. "Ugh, fine! I will get back to my search!"

…

While the two teenagers were busy in their individual tasks, Glossaryck was busy with one individual task as well.

Inside the Sacred Book of Spells, Glossaryck was checking all the aspects and properties of the cleaved wand. He was examining every single detail from it. Its smell, its shape, how really dangerous the blade of the dagger was.

Everything was completely normal, and yet, completely different at the same time.

Glossaryck finally got to check the part where the cleaved red diamond was lying on. "Well, this seems interesting…" He told to himself as he opened up the red diamond, checking the inside of the wand.

Inside the surprisingly vast space that the wand hid within, a single unicorn could have been seen in the middle of the nothingness.

The unicorn was running in a treadmill, powering up the wand with magical energy. Suddenly, the unicorn turned its whole head around to roar at the intruder with a death glare in his green illuminated eyes.

"Well, that's not good…" Glossaryck told to himself as he kept watching the dark looking unicorn.

…

Marco stood in front of the dimensional mirror. He took a very deep breath and let it go out slowly in order to calm himself down. "Alright… Here it goes." He told to himself with confidence. "Call Angie."

"CALLING ANGIE." The dimensional mirror spoke and, almost instantly, got the two dimensional signs connected.

The image of his mother appeared in the mirror, a smiley face greeting him.

"Hello there, Marco!" The Queen of Mewni greeted her son with joy.

"Hi, mom." Marco greeted with a nervous smile.

"Marco, is there something wrong? You look worried."

"Well… That's actually why I called you…" Marco admitted.

"What is it?" His mother asked with a concerned tone.

Marco took another deep breath while taking time to organized his thoughts properly. "Alright… Here is the thing. Star got locked in my closet alongside my wand. So Glossaryck wants me to dip down to get her out." Marco explained with a calmed and flat expression in his face.

"What? Dip down? I didn't learnt that until I was twenty!" Angie exclaimed with surprise, looking at the surprised expression that she shared with her son.

"Wait… Really?" Marco took some seconds to process the information. "So… I'm like… advanced or something?"

"Well… I suppose."

"…Wow." That was everything that Marco managed to get out of his mouth before the current situation pulled him back to reality. "Anyway, Glossaryck didn't give me any indications… So…"

"Well, that sounds familiar." Angie said with a nostalgic smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Could you please tell me how to dip down?" Marco pleaded.

"Well, I would love to. But that is something that you must find on your own." Angie admitted.

"Oh…" Marco said with a sad and disappointing tone.

"But… If you want…"

The words of his mother filled him immediately with hope.

"I could tell you how I do it."

"Please!" Marco replied instantly, trying to hold back his enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright! Just calm down a little!" Angie exclaimed with joy as she tried to control her enthusiasm as well. "Listen carefully…"

Marco went silent and focused all of his attention in his mother.

"When I dip down, I summon everything that I have important in my life." Angie raised her hand and materialize a beautiful crystal flower between her fingers. "It always works."

Marco looked at the flower with interest. "Summon everything?"

"That's right! Everything!"

Marco kept looking at the flower with interest before the idea processed correctly into his mind. "Alright… I think I got it now! Thanks, mom!"

"It was nothing, Marco." Angie said with a patient smile. "Call me if you need anything else, alright?"

"I will. Goodbye, mom!"

"Goodbye, son! Have a nice week!" Angie told to her son before the call ended and the two signals disconnected.

"Everything…" Marco told to himself like if he could saw the answer in front of him as clear as day.

…

"This was a waste of time…" Star told to herself as she sat down in the chair of the desk. "I checked everything in that stupid secret door, but not a single hint of that super hidden secret!" Star looked down at the sacred Book of Spells with interest.

…

Glossaryck kept examining the wand with extreme caution. Aside from the unicorn inside, everything else was completely normal for a wand.

"Well, this is kinda-"

Glossaryck was cut off when the entire book of spells began to shake up and down uncontrollably.

"W-What the heck?!" Glossaryck exclaimed with surprise before the book of spells shot open.

"Aha!" Star shouted with glee when she saw the little blue man bouncing out of the book alongside the wand of her friend.

"Star? What was that all about?" Glossaryck asked with a little of annoyance. "I was working."

"And I was looking for the secret you told me about, but I emptied the whole thing and there is no super hidden secret in there!" Star exclaimed with an annoyed mood as well.

"There wasn't? Well… That's curious…"

A bright white light started to came from the other side of the door, catching the attention of the two of them.

"And that is curious as well."

"What is that?" Star quickly made her way to the door. "Hey, Marco, what's happening out there?" Star asked, waiting for her besties answer.

But no one replied.

…

In the other side of the room, Marco was floating in midair while sitting in a crossed legs position. He was extending both of his hands towards the closed door and his cheek marks were glowing with a strong white light. "Dip down…" He muttered to himself slowly.

In front of his hands, a little bright key was starting to materialize out of nowhere.

"Dip down…" Marco kept muttering slowly to himself as he continued to fabricate the key of the door.

The key materialize slightly faster over time until it announced its completion with a bright flash that bathed the entire room.

Marco slowly opened his eyes and looked at the light key in front of him with surprise. "I did it…" Marco was filled with joy and raised his arms in victory. "I did it! I have it!" His joy went up as the glow in his cheeks went down.

In a matter of seconds, his cheeks were lacking of light, and the light key started to slowly fade away.

"What…?" Marco asked with confusion before the key completely disappeared. Before he knew it, Marco fell to the floor due the lack of magic.

…

A loud "THUD!" was heard from the other side.

"Marco, are you alright?" Star asked as she lied down in the floor.

"I had it… I had it in my hands…" Marco told with a sad tone.

"You had what?"

"The key! I had it in my hands and I lose it!" A long sigh was heard. "I had it…"

"So… No key?"

"No key."

"Well, don't worry about it! At least I am in the cool side of the room!" Star told, trying to cheer up the mood.

"No. I will get you out!" Marco exclaimed with a decide attitude. "I just need to try again! This time without losing focus!"

"That's the-!" Star was cut off when a notebook fell over her face. "Hey! What the big deal?" Star asked with annoyance as she took the notebook off her face and looked at it with curiosity.

It was a blue notebook with a big red diamond in the middle.

"Huh? Hey, Marco! I think I found something!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Wait, lemme check it real quick!" Star exclaimed as she opened it. "Oh, there is some nerdy stuff written in here!" Star cleared her throat before starting to read aloud the contents of the notebook in a serious voice. "Entry number one. My parents have decided to place me on the Earth Dimension to practice with my magical abilities in a safe place. The place they found for me to stay is really nice and the family that's hosting me is really polite as well. But I am sincerely doubting about this."

"Wait… Star, what are you reading?" Marco asked with concern.

Star ignored her friend and kept reading. "I am not doubting my parents' decision. But why do they send me to practice magic to a place where I have to keep the existence of it as a secret in order to fit in? I honestly don't see where this "great" idea came from."

"Star! Stop it! That's nothing important!" Marco pleaded with desperation.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Star told with a cheery tone. "I think I finally found the secret that Glossaryck was talking about!"

"No, Star, you didn't!"

"Hold on! Lemme get straight to the juicy stuff!" Star said as she slipped through the pages.

"Star! Stop it! Stop it right now!" Marco said in desperation while hitting the door.

"Boring, boring, boring!" Star told in every page that was just filled with spells or other not secret stuff. "Wait!" Star exclaimed with surprised as she reached the page Marco was most afraid of. "Star entry number one?"

…

Marco's eyes started to shine in a pure white light alongside his cheek marks. Without realizing it, Marco was being pulled into the air by his own magic alongside other stuff in his room.

In the keyhole of the door, a key made out of magic materialized and opened the locked door before disappearing.

The door opened itself, surprising the confused Star that was sitting in the inside of the closet.

Marco snatched the notebook from Star's hands with his magic before it faded away, leaving him gently in the floor.

"What… was that?" Star asked to his friend as she walked outside the closet.

Marco looked at his friend and then at the notebook in his hands. A big smile formed in his face as he raised the notebook in victory. "I did it!" Marco started to laugh with joy. "I really did it! I have to write it down!" Marco was hit with realization. "And that reminds me…" He turned around to face his friend. "Please don't read my journal. It's confidential!"

Before she could say anything, the book of spells came out of the closet alongside the wand and Glossaryck.

The book opened and Glossaryck floated out of it alongside the wand.

"Well… This thing is broken." Glossaryck stated as he floated towards Marco. "But it still works!" He said while handing the wand to its owner. "You should give it a try."

Marco looked at the wand before looking at his mentor. "You know what? I think I had too much magic for today." Marco stated before sliding his wand inside its cover. "I just want a big bowl of nachos right now."

"Can I have a big bowl of nachos too?" Star asked with enthusiasm.

"Of course!" Marco replied the same way.

"Yay!"

"But first…" Marco interrupted the celebration. "Let me get this in a safer place. I don't want you looking around." Marco said before entering the closet alongside the journal that he planned to hide.

Star looked at his best friend with interest. "Well, now I am curious!"


	27. CIA

C.I.A.

…

Day 90

Day 1

…

"Star… Are you absolutely sure about that man?" Marco asked with a concerned tone as the two of them walked down the street after a long day of school.

"I told you one hundred times already, Marco! He can't read the future! He is only the school counselor making a suggestion about your future!" Star assured her friend while the two of them kept walking.

"But… He sounded really serious when he told me that…"

"Why are you worrying so much about that? He told that you could be president!"

"That's precisely it! I am to be King of Mewni! Not a president!" Marco exclaimed with obvious concern in his voice.

"But they are, like, the same thing!" Star exclaimed as the two of them turn into a corner.

"…They are?" Marco asked with curiosity as they kept walking.

Without their realization, two man blocked the street behind them with a yellow tape before they stood there, watching them.

"Well, yeah! They are the same thing! They both rule over the people while living in fancy giant houses!"

"That doesn't sound like a king. At all…"

"Whatever! You get my point. They both rule."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I'm still going to be king! And nothing will get in my way!" Marco exclaimed with confidence and determination.

"Hey there, buddies."

The sudden greet startled the two friends before turning around to see two men standing behind them.

"Umm… Hello?" Marco replied a little nervous. "Can we help you with something?"

"Actually, yes." The more serious of the two replied and before he could say anything else, his partner started to talk.

"You see, we are looking for a magician. Hey, do you like magic?"

The question instantly made Marco nervous, unable to answer.

"Of course we do!" Star said cheerfully trying to cover her friend's reaction. "It's almost like our hobby!"

Marco tensed up even more at the statement.

"Really? Oh man! That is too bad!" The man exclaimed while face palming.

"Huh? Why is that?" Star asked.

"Because I really hate to arrest someone for doing something they like."

"What?" Star and Marco asked in unison.

"Hands up!" The more serious of the two ordered while retrieving a gun from his suit.

The other man did the same before more men in suit started to surround the two friends, aiming weapons at them.

Marco and Star stood there, frozen.

"I said, hands up!" The man repeated the order, knocking them off of their trance.

"W-What?! Arrest?!" Marco exclaimed with confusion and fear.

"Well, this is more kind of like, a secret arrest." The less serious man added. "Basically, we are taking HIM with us." He said while pointing Marco with his weapon. "And nobody will hear of you never again!" He said with a friendly smile on his face.

"What?! You can't do that!" Star exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, we haven't introduce ourselves yet." The man said as he withdrew his plate. "I am one thousand, and this gentleman over here is twenty four. We are C.I.A. agents from the MCC unit, and you are under arrest."

Star remained silent for a moment. "Dang, they are good."

Those words were enough to make Marco anxious. He withdrew his wand from the cover while trembling nervously in the process.

"You." Twenty Four stated firmly. "Put your weapon into the ground and-"

"Mystical Runaway!" Marco yelled before the two friends disappeared with a flash.

"Ugh… Why this is never easy…" One Thousand asked to himself with a disappointed tone.

"Stop complaining and locate them." Twenty Four said with a serious tone.

"Keeping your chill in front of the tough guys, I see." One Hundred replied as he withdrew the location device from his pocket. "Here, all the way to the east part of the town."

Twenty Four brought his clock to his mouth as he began to speak. "Attention. All units near the East part of the town, direct to this point." He stated before sending the coordinates through the clock as well. "Don't kill the source. I repeat, don't kill the source."

…

On the East part of the town, a man came out of his shop with a can full of trash. He walked towards the garbage container and emptied all the contents of the can inside it. He then, walked away happily while whistling a happy tone.

When the man was gone, Marco came out of the big garbage container, gasping for fresh air. "Really? The garbage container?" He asked himself as he crawled out of the stinky metal box. "Couldn't be a nice and clean place for once?" He complaint while cleaning himself. "Well, at least we are safe, right?" He asked.

But nobody replied.

"Star…? Are you there?" Marco asked as he went back into the garbage container. "Star, this is not the time for surprises. Come out now!" As Marco finished his search, he realized he was alone. Fear starting to slowly crawl into him. "Oh no…"

"Marco?" A voice called out for his name.

Marco turned around to face his skater friend.

"What are you doing in there?" Jackie asked with confusion.

"You there." A voice called out for both of the teenagers.

They directed their looks to the voices direction, where a group of man in dark suits was standing.

"Freeze."

…

"Well… I think this settles it!" Janna exclaimed as she lit up the last candle. "Now, let's see if this Mr. Candle is the real deal." She said as she grabbed the invocation Marco "gave" to her. "L lqyrnh iurp wkh yhub ghswkv, wkh ghprq ri zklwh oljkw."

At this point, the room was filled with darkness and the invocation was coming by itself from Janna's mouth. "Zkhq doo wkh oljkwv duh doljqhg, kh zloo ehfrph brxu odvw vljkw."

In the middle of the dark room, a bright white light appeared, getting brighter and bigger with every passing second.

But suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the entire room, bringing everything back to normal and interrupting the ritual, all while blinding Janna temporally.

Star appeared in midair before falling into the floor with a thud. "Ow… That hurt!" Star told to herself as she rubbed her back.

Janna rubbed her eyes, helping them to readjust to the light of the room before seeing Star sitting in the same spot as the white light once floated. "Star?!"

The blonde girl reacted with confusion at listening Janna's voice.

"What the-?! You're a demon?!" Janna asked with surprise.

"What?" Star asked with confusion.

"Well… I should have noticed earlier. Your horns are a dead giveaway." Janna stated, now with a calmed and analytic mood.

"Janna, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, being summoned by this demonic symbol I got from Marco."

"What? Marco gave you this?" A sudden realization came to Star. "Wait… Where's Marco?"

"Oh no, don't you change the subject."

"Janna, I am serious!" Star said in a hurried way.

"You are serious? Since when that happened?" Janna asked her blonde friend with a mocky smile.

"Since the freaking C.I.A. got involved!"

"Wait, the C.I.A?"

"Yes! They are after Marco! So we have to help him!" Star exclaimed as she shook her friend frantically.

"Alright, alright! Just calm down!" Janna said before Star stopped shaking her. "These C.I.A. guys sound like something serious. So we might need some help." She said as she grabbed one of her books of ancient curses.

"Help?"

"Yeah, y'know. Summoning one friendly demon to help us out with this one." Janna said with a quite evil grin on her face.

"No magic on this one." Star stated, quickly shutting down Janna's idea.

"What? Why not? You love to use magic!" Janna argued back.

"Do you want to get them to chase you as well?"

"Point taken." Janna admitted in defeat, leaving her book aside.

"Good! Now let's go find Marco!" Star exclaimed with a heroic pose.

"Yeah, and where is he supposed to be?"

Star's phone started to ring all of a sudden, startling the two friends before Star picked up.

"Hello?"

"STAR!" The characteristic scream of the mewman prince came out of the speaker, almost leaving her deaf.

"Marco, is that you?"

…

"No time to talk! They are after me!" He yelled as he held tight to Jackie.

The two of them where on her skateboard and Jackie was trying her best to get away from the approaching C.I.A. cars.

"Dude! They are getting closer!" Jackie exclaimed concerned.

…

"Marco, listen! Where are you?" Star asked with concern.

"We are getting out of town! The exit near the Isolation Point!"

"Alright! We are on our way! Just keep running!" Star said before ending the call. "Quick! To the Isolation Point!" Star told to Janna with a hurried tone.

"That's on the other side of the town! How are we supposed to get there?" Janna exclaimed.

"With these!" Star retrieved her dimensional scissors from her little purse before she opened a portal in thin air, straight to the Isolation Point.

"Whoa! You have to lend me those sometime!" Janna said as she watched the portal.

"I will think about it!" Star said with some sarcasm.

…

The call ended and Marco quickly shoved Jackie's phone into his hoodie.

"Dude! They are speeding up!" Jackie exclaimed as she fought to get her skateboard to go faster.

Marco turned his head to look behind.

In fact, the C.I.A. agents were closing in at an alarming speed.

"I have an idea! Hold on to the board!" Marco shouted as he retrieved his wand.

"Dude, what are you gonna do?"

"Just hold tight!" Marco replied as he aimed the tip of his wand to the cars' direction. "Rocket Plosion!"

As soon as Marco casted the spell, the two teenagers were sent flying straight upwards alongside the skateboard.

The spell had come out of the gem in the handle instead from the tip of the blade.

The cars stopped abruptly before the agents came out to look above.

"Sir, the target is flying towards your location." One of the agents informed.

…

"Flying to our location?" Twenty Four asked confused as he looked at the locator in his hand.

The point that represented the source was directing quickly back into the center of the town.

"Alright, gentlemen." He said as he turned around. "Let's go back to the center of the town."

…

"What about us, sir?" One of the agents in the east asked.

"Stay right there in case the source thinks on returning." Twenty Four clarified through the radio.

"Understood and out." The agent said before cutting off the call.

A ripping sound came out after that, calling the agents attention.

Not so far from them, a dimensional portal opened at the entrance of the Isolation Point.

Star, quickly, jumped out of the portal. "Don't worry, Marco! We have come… to…" Star energy slowly died as she saw the C.I.A. cars stopped some feets away from her. "Rescue you…?"

"Get her." One of the C.I.A. agents told boldly.

Star released a quick scream before jumping back into the portal that closed itself afterwards.

The agent that gave the order turned around to face her partners. "Why didn't you go to get her?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, you're not in charge." One Hundred replied for all of them.

"Ugh… I really hate you…"

"Thanks, I take that a lot."

…

Star was back into Janna's basement.

"Woah, you're back already? What happened there?" Janna asked.

"I ended up right in front of the C.I.A." Star exclaimed while throwing her arms into the air.

"Yeah, your expression pretty much told me that." Janna said with a mocky smile before she changed her attitude. "But where are Jackie and Marco?"

…

Meanwhile, free falling over Echo Creek.

"Dude! What was that?!" Jackie asked while screaming.

"D-D-Don't worry! I can fix this!" Marco replied and, without thinking, casted the only spell that came to mind. "Mystical Runaway!"

With a flash of magic, the two of them disappeared.

…

In the lonely room of the Marco, a flash of magic appeared over the bed, leaving Jackie to fall over the soft mattress.

"Woah, Marco, dude. What the heck was that?" She asked with confusion and surprise.

But a reply never came out.

"Marco? Are you here?" Jackie asked before looking around the room.

…

Marco appeared below the river of Echo Creek, falling straight into it with a big splash. Marco quickly came out of the water, gasping for air. "Alright… This is definitely not my day…" He told to himself before looking at his own reflection in the river. "Alright, Diaz. Just stay calmed and-"

Before he could calm himself, his own reflection showed him the worst thing for him to see. The lack of make up on his cheeks.

Marco gasped in horror as his eyes widened.

"Hey there!" A woman's voice called out the attention of the young prince. "Are you lost?"

Without turning around, Marco swam to the shore and proceed to run away from the place.

"Hey, I just want to help!" The woman with the long hair shouted as she saw Marco quickly running away.

…

"The signal has changed. He is now in the south part of the town." Twenty Four stated through the radio, expecting an answer.

"Alright, we are on our way." One of the units replied before ending the call.

…

"I'm telling you, Star. We really need to use magic for this one." Janna stated, still insisting on the topic.

"Alright! We will use magic!" Star exclaimed, admitting defeat.

A smile of victory drew itself into Janna's face before Star erased it away with three words.

"But no demons!"

"Then what magic are we supposed to use then?"

"Marco's magic." Star said as she opened another portal, this one directly to Marco's room. "Now follow me!" Star said as she jumped into the portal.

Janna just shrugged and jumped into the portal as well before this one closed itself.

…

Jackie was reading one of Marco's notebooks, she chuckled while reading it. "I can't argue with that." She told to herself before a dimensional portal opened in the middle of the room, calling Jackie's attention. She quickly closed the notebook and put it down back in the desk of the room.

Star jumped out of the portal. "Quick, we need to… Jackie?!" Star exclaimed in surprise as she saw her skater friend in the room. "What are you doing here? Weren't you with Marco?"

"I was. But then, he casted a spell that teleported me right here."

"I get you." Star replied.

"Woah, Jackie is here too?" Janna asked as she went through the dimensional portal as well.

"No time for fancy meetings, girls. We must find Marco and get rid of the C.I.A!"

"Star, are you even listening to yourself?" Janna asked, knocking her off of her fantasy. "You want us to get rid of the C.I.A? Three of us against an entire organization?"

"Janna's right, Star. I mean, this is not some kind of movie or story where three teenagers can do that."

The three teenagers looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"Yeah, you are probably right." Star admitted in defeat. "But we still have to find Marco!"

"Hey, I know! I gave my phone to Marco when we were skating away from those agent dudes! Just call to my phone and we'll know where he is."

"I'm already on it!" Star said while tipping Jackie's phone number into her own.

…

Marco was running through the streets of Echo Creek, hiding himself in the bushes every time he spotted a person. "Alright… This is alright… I will just have to get out of this one. Like I always do!"

The sudden ring of the phone in his hoodie interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to reality.

Marco quickly picked up.

"H-Hello?"

"Marco!"

"Star?! Oh, I am so glad to hear you!"

"Where are you?"

"I don't know! I haven't been in this part of the town before!"

"What?!"

"Look, I only know I am near the river, but that's pretty much it!"

"Near the river! Got it! Don't get too far apart from the river, we are going!"

With that, the call ended.

"Alright, just stay close to the river…" Marco told to himself while taking deep breaths.

"There you are!"

Startled by the sudden shout, Marco was about to run away before an arm was wrapped around him and pulled him out of the hiding.

"We have been looking all over for you!" The man said to him in an annoyed way.

Marco looked at the man, making sure that it wasn't one agent. "What? Me?" He asked confused.

"Of course you! You are one of the main attractions of today's parade!" The man yelled like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What parade?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Now let's go, we have to change you into your attire!" The man said as he dragged Marco away from the river alongside him.

"B-But I am-!"

"Yes, yes. You are the King of Diamonds. Now come on! The parade is about to begin!"

…

A portal opened in the river's shore, letting out the three teenagers.

"Alright, let's split! You two go over there and I am going over here!" Star told to Janna and Jackie.

"Since when you are in charge?" Janna asked curiously.

"I dunno. I just always wanted to say that!"

"And I always wanted to ask that."

Jackie rolled her eyes while wearing a smile. "Classic Star and Janna…" She thought to herself. "We'll call you if we see Marco."

"Got it! Now, on our way!" Star said before heading on her way.

Janna and Jackie started to run in the opposite direction while looking for the magical prince.

"No, but seriously. Who put her in charge?"

…

Marco was now in the top of a parade kart that had a diamond like decoration. His clothes had been changed for a king costume. He gulped nervously at seeing all the parade being surrounded by more the people that were waiting for it to start.

The people starting to gather in more numbers into the street's sides. Between the crowd, some agents kept themselves hidden.

"How did I end up in this mess?" Marco asked to himself, worried.

"Hey there!" the voice of the same man came in, startling Marco once again. "Your queen has-!"

"Just skip the introductions already, Edward!" The annoyed looking girl dressed as a queen said as she went through.

Marco gasped as he realized who she was.

Brittney Wong.

"Now, where is my… WHAT?! YOU ARE MY KING?!" Brittney shouted in disgust at the sight of Marco.

Marco unconsciously took a step back.

"Edward! You did not mention that he was going to be the King of Diamonds!" Brittney turned around furiously to face the man.

But Edward was already gone.

"What?! Argh!" Brittney turned around to face Marco again. "So what? Now I am stuck in this parade with you? How did I end up in this mess?"

"I've been asking the same question…"

"Excuse me?!"

"N-Nothing!"

"Wait a minute…" Brittney said as she looked closer to Marco, inspecting him.

Marco gulped nervously as a feeling of awkwardness began to rise within him.

"Why I don't have that make up?" Brittney asked, pointing at Marco's cheeks.

"Uhh…" Marco stood in silence before shrugging. "I don't know…?"

"Ugh. It looks like I have to do all the job in here!" Brittney stated before she clapped twice, and in a moment, a woman was standing next to her.

The woman began to add the make up into Brittney's cheeks, making identical red diamonds into both of her cheeks. After that, the woman bowed and walked away, leaving them alone in the kart.

"There, all perfect." Brittney told to herself before directing to Marco. "Just don't make anything dumb and everything will be alright, do you understand, Diaz?"

Marco nodded anxiously before Brittney walked to her position.

"So, what are you waiting for? Get here and pretend to be a king!"

Marco obeyed hesitantly.

Behind some bushes, Star was watching her friend's situation. She pulled out her phone and dialed Janna. "Girls, we have a problem."

…

The parade had already begun.

All the themed karts were moving through the streets while the people of the parade were smiling and waving to the public.

Marco was trying his best to not show his discomfort, waving and giving a forced smile to the multitude.

Brittney, on the other hand, was confidently waving and smiling to the people while enjoying the cheers.

Meanwhile, hidden in the multitude.

"Here." One Thousand said as he handed a gun like device to Twenty Four. "You just need a clear shoot directly to the source. Me and the guys will take care of everything else."

"Got it." Twenty Four said as he took the device and hid it on his pocket. "All I have to do is wait for the Kart of Diamonds to come through." He said as he watched the Kart of Clubs passing before him.

The Kart of Diamonds, as expected, was the last one in the line, being the Kart of Clubs the head of the parade.

Behind the Kart of Spades, the Kart of Hearts had some last minute changes before the parade began.

Janna and Jackie were walking to the sides. Jackie dressed as the Ace while Janna was dressed, obviously, as the Joker.

Janna grabbed a radio from her pocket and called Star.

"Alright, you know the plan, right?" The voice of Star came out from the radio.

"Yeah, you repeated it like a thousand times. But why you have to be the Queen of Hearts?" Janna asked with a mocky smile that even Star could see.

"Hey, I'm the one wearing a poffy dress, and I am very uncomfortable!" Star exclaimed through the radio while she fixed the big and showy dress.

"You think you are uncomfortable?"

Star turned around to see the King of Hearts. It was the blonde boy known as Justin.

"I was supposed to be the King of Diamonds! But somehow ended up as the King of Hearts!" Justin said with a somehow sad tone.

"Aww… I'm sorry for you little buddy…" Star said as she patted his head. A sudden idea came to her mind. "Actually… I think I can help you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Just promise you won't say a thing, okay?"

"I cross my heart!"

"That's the spirit!"

Meanwhile, in the Kart of Diamonds.

Marco had a big smile on his face while waving at the multitude.

"King of Diamonds, Queen of Diamonds, King of Diamonds, Queen of Diamonds!" The excited cheers of the people had reached out for Marco, making him feel comfortable.

"Hey! Quit getting all the attention!" Brittney said as she turned to see Marco that was not paying any attention to her.

"They actually like me…" He told to himself in his thoughts as his smile just got bigger.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Brittney asked furiously.

But her complaint feel into the ears of someone who could only heard the cheers of his fans.

Marco was waving with a big smile to all the people who referred to him as The King of Diamonds.

But little did he know, into the multitude, there was a man in a black suit. Pointing a strange device at the oblivious and excited teenager.

"Steady…" The man told to himself as he aimed. "Steady…"

Suddenly, from behind Marco, a portal opened without his noticing and someone pulled him into it. Short afterwards, the portal spat out Justin before closing itself.

"What?!" Twenty Four exclaimed with surprise the moment his target was lost.

An agent went close to Twenty Four. "Sir, the source is on the Kart of Hearts."

"Move aside!" Twenty Four exclaimed as he made his way through the multitude with One Hundred following from behind.

From the other side, Star greet him with a smile.

"Star?!" Marco exclaimed with surprise.

"Hi Marco!" Star quickly embraced him in a bone crushing hug. "Hugs to you!"

"Star, what are you doing here?" Marco asked with a confused look.

"Well, getting you out of here! Duh!" Star retrieved her dimensional scissors and called for Janna and Jackie through her radio.

Janna and Jackie quickly climbed the Kart of Hearts, calling the attention of every person in the crowd. Including the agents' attention.

Once Janna and Jackie were on the top alongside Star and Marco, Janna gave Star a little purple ball.

"Star! Wait!" Marco told but Star did not hear him.

"Hey everyone!" Star shouted, hooking the attention of all people into the kart. "Do you like magic?" She asked while raising the little purple ball in the air.

The cheers of the people agreed to Star question and before the agents could act, Star threw the purple ball into the floor of the kart, turning out to be a smoke bomb.

The purple smoke blocked the vision of all the attendants.

After some seconds, the smoke was gone alongside the four friends.

Twenty Four looked at this with frustration before he heard some laughter from behind. "What is so funny?!"

One Hundred tried to breath in an attempt of calming himself down. "It's just… That she told the exact same that I said to arrest them to escape!" He resumed his laughter while every other agent was just with deadpanned expressions.

Twenty Four looked at the location device and tensed up in the moment he knew they were gone.

"No signal found." The device said in a robot like voice.

Twenty Four sighed. "You are all dismissed…"

All the agents nodded with the head before leaving the place.

"Hey, cheer up buddy!" One Hundred told as he wrapped an arm around him and showed him something between his fingertips. A single yellow hair. "At least now we have this."

"What is that?"

"It fell off that blonde girl when she came out of a portal earlier." One Hundred introduced the hair in the location device. "We must be prepared for anything after all."

…

The portal closed itself, leaving the three friends in a familiar place for three of them.

Star's Mewni Safe Point.

"Phew… That was close…" Star told to her friends as she cleaned some sweat from her forehead.

"Are we on Mewni?" Marco asked with concern.

"Yeah, it was the only safe place I could think of!"

"Wait. So we are in Marco's dimension?" Janna asked with curiosity.

"Yeah! Welcome to Meowni, Janna!" Star exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Awesome! Let's go take a look around!" Janna exclaimed.

"Of course! Hey Marco, wanna be our guide?" Star asked as she saw her dimensional friend looking rather down. "Marco, are you okay?"

Marco snapped out of his thoughts quickly. "Oh! Y-Yeah! I can totally do that!"

"Alright, then let's go!" Janna quickly said before walking into a random direction with the three friends following from behind.

Meanwhile, Marco was going back to that moment.

"King Diamond! King Diamond! King Diamond!"

He sighed lowly. "It was good while it lasted…"

Without their realization, an individual was watching them from the distance.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hey there!**

 **So... Quick explanation.**

 **My computer died three weeks ago, and it left with the three chapters I had already written, so I have been writting in a computer of a Cafe while I buy a new one.**

 **And that is why I stopped updating the story.**

 **But I am back with another chapter!**

 **I am so very sorry for not telling you sooner, but these kind of things happen more often than you think.**

 **Anyway, thank you for sticking around and goodbye for now!**


	28. Startled

Startled.

"Come on, Marco! We are almost there!" Star said as she ran while avoiding the mace of the giant cyclops that was chasing them.

"Star! We have to get out of here, now!" Marco shouted as he dodged the giant mace that almost hit him.

"But we are so close! We have to get there!" Star said while pointing at a golden building that was standing in the bottom of the cave.

As soon as she said that, the cyclops tried to hit her. But she dodged, making the mace to hit a nearby pillar of the cave.

With this impact, the cave began to tremble as rocks began to fall from the roof and the walls.

"The cave is collapsing! Star, we really need to get out of here!" Marco shouted.

"We can take cover over there!" Star shouted as she pointed at the golden building once again. "Come on, Marco!" She shouted before starting to run over the little golden house.

Marco only groaned with annoyance before running behind his friend.

The cyclops roared furiously before starting to run behind the two friends.

Star and Marco just kept running with lots of rocks falling from above.

The cyclops, due to its huge side, was hit by multiple rocks before an avalanche fell over it, burying it in lots of heavy rocks.

Star reached the golden building, opened the door and went inside.

Marco reached the building seconds later and closed the door behind him before the giant rocks from above fell over the little house, blocking the entrance.

"Phew! That was a close one! Isn't that right, Marco?"

"A close one?! We almost die and you don't seem to care!" Marco exclaimed with some anger present in his voice.

Star was genuinely surprised by her friend's reaction. But before she could say anything, Marco just continue to yell at her.

"You put us through hell every time we go into another dimension! And even though we had survived every time, you are still getting us into the same kind of places! And for what? For some candy or a stupid sandwich?!"

Suddenly, the roof of the building was destroyed, standing outside was the giant cyclops, staring at them with rage and a big red eye.

The cyclops let out a roar before its eye began to shine with an intense red light.

"Watch out!" Marco shouted as he jumped in front of Star.

A laser came out of the cyclops eye, impacting on the prince and exploding at the contact.

Star saw everything with wide eyes before she feel the world falling apart, quite literally, because somehow, she was now falling into complete darkness.

Star screamed as she fell before she impacted into a great amount of yellow diamonds, forming a pile for her to land softly.

As soon as she was safely caught, the pile of yellow diamonds flew away from her, leaving her in the ground of that complete darkness.

Star was now confused and scared, she looked around the place, trying to find something or someone. "Hello…?"

Suddenly, as if she has called them, a pair of yellow diamonds appeared in front of her.

The diamonds changed their color to red with a flash.

Star looked with a relief look at the red diamonds as she tried to reach them.

But the diamonds started to slowly change their color to gray before disappearing from her sight.

"No, no, no, no!" Star said repeatedly as she brought her hands to her head. She froze in place when her hands meet something on her head. Something that felt like a pair of bones. Star touched the strange objects over her head before realizing what they were.

They were horns.

Star gasped in horror as she kept touching the big and rough horns attached to her head.

"What is this?!" She yelled while shutting her eyes tide while trying to pull out the horns with no avail.

When her eyes opened again, she was no longer in that complete darkness. She saw around her surroundings with confusion.

Now, instead of black, white filled her vision.

She found herself into a field full of snow, with snowflakes falling slowly from above. Some distance away from her, Marco was standing with his back facing her.

"Marco?" Star called for her friend.

But he didn't even move.

Star began to run towards him. "Marco, I am so glad to see you a-!" Star was cut off when she collided with an invisible wall, just mere inches away from her friend. She fell to the snow confused before standing on her feet again. "Marco?" As soon as she saw her friend, she was more confused and scared than before.

A man in a royal like suit was standing by Marco's side, with his hand on the back of the boy. The man, too, had his back facing Star.

"Marco? Marco! It's me, Star!" Star yelled as she began to hit the invisible wall with her fists. Star blinked and missed the moment where the man fell to the ground. Star stopped abruptly at the sight of this scene.

Marco now had his wand out, with a red tear dropping to the floor from the tip of the blade.

Star looked at the red tear on the ground. Once again, she blinked and missed the moment when all the snow was replaced by the complete darkness and the red tear was replaced by a huge red moon, facing directly at her. "What the heck is happening here?!"

This time, it was the turn of the moon to blink as a huge eyelid fell over it, completely covering it and leaving Star in complete darkness once again.

Before she could react to this, a large and clawed black hand stretched to her violently to her, grabbing her into a tight grasp.

Star tried to get free, but her struggle was useless.

Some whispers started to hum a melody while the red silhouette of a red mouth with sharp teeth began to slowly appear in the distance.

The red silhouette began to approach at Star with an alarming speed.

Star tried to break free with all her might, but the giant hand didn't move an inch.

The red mouth covered all of Star's surroundings.

"Star… Star… Star…" Some whispers told to her ear.

Star turned her head to see the darkness behind her before the giant mouth shut abruptly, leaving everything red.

…

"Star! Wake up!" Marco shouted with a scared tone to his sleepy friend.

Star woke up in Marco's bed while screaming without any kind of warning, quickly sitting into the bed while grasping the covers tightly.

Marco was caught off guard by his friend's sudden scream, screaming in surprise as well.

Star gasped, bringing their screams to a stop. "Marco?! What happened?!"

"Star, you are alright!" Marco exclaimed with glee and relief.

"What happened?!"

"Thank corn! I was so worried about you!"

"What happened?!"

"I thought for a moment you weren't going to wake up!"

"Marco!"

Marco snapped out of his worried state and calmed down. "Sorry, got a little carried away there."

Star took a deep breath, calming herself as well. "Alright. Marco, what happened?"

"You don't remember? We were into the dimension Pony Head told you about for the Golden Candy Vault."

"Golden Candy Vault?"

"Yeah, you were very excited about it when Pony Head told you." Marco trailed off before getting back into topic. "Anyway, there was this big cyclops guarding the vault and we tried to go through. Everything was going… well. But you passed out after the cyclops hit you, so I had to get us out of there."

"The cyclops hit me…?"

"Yeah… Sorry about that…" Marco lamented.

"Why you are sorry? You saved me!"

"But you were hit! You were-!"

"You still saved me!"

"But what about the candy vault? Don't you want to get there?"

"No if we almost die in the attempt!" Star exclaimed with a worried tone that Marco never thought he would hear in his friend.

"Star, do you feel alright?" Marco asked with some concern.

"Of course not! We almost die for some candy! What was I even thinking back there?" Star told as she threw her arms in the air, but she flinched when some pain crept into her body.

"Careful, you are still a little hurt." Marco stated as he looked down at his wand. Marco, then, looked back at Star with a worried look.

She was awfully quiet and looked like if she was deep in thought.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Marco asked once again.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I am just a little…" Star yawned as she slowly laid down in the mattress. "…tired…" She covered herself with the covers before falling asleep in the place.

"Star…?" Marco called for her, not getting a reply from her.

But she didn't replied.

Marco sighed. "Levitato…" He casted the spell upon Star and carried her to her own bed. "Sweet dreams, Star." Marco said as he patted her covered in bandages head.

"No… pats…" Star mumbled in her sleep.

"…Alright?" Marco said before leaving the room.

…

The next day in the morning.

"And… there!" Marco exclaimed as he finish unwrapping the bandages from Star's head.

"Thanks, Marco." Star thanked, with an awful lack of energy.

"No problem…" Marco, obviously, noticed something wrong with his friend. "So…? What do you want to do today? Maybe you want to go into another dimension?" Marco asked, unsure.

"Of course not! Not after yesterday!" Star shouted at Marco's face with fear.

"Wow… That cyclops really did a number on her…" Marco thought to himself. "Well… Then what do you want to do?"

…

"Hey, let's party!" A dimensional princess shouted at, yet, another dimensional princess.

"Yeah! What are we waiting for?" Princess Pony Head shouted back in excitement at the other party princess. She started to quickly float in the direction of the partier when a portal opened in the middle of the way. Unable of reacting in time, Pony Head flew right through it.

…

On the other side of the portal, Marco was tackled by the blue flying Pony Head.

"Hey! Watch where you open portals, dork!" Pony Head yelled angrily as she rose in the air once again.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you!" Marco exclaimed as he stood on his feet while fixing his hoodie.

"Huh? You want to talk with me? Don't tell me you want a decent first date!" Pony Head teased while raising her eyebrows twice.

"Of course not!" Marco exclaimed with disgust. "I want to talk to you about Star!"

"Oh! So you want some advice from me before you date B-Fly?" Pony Head, once again, teased Marco.

"Pony Head, I am serious about this…" Marco told with a serious voice.

"And so am I!"

Without a second thought, Marco decided to get straight to the point. "Levitato." He casted the spell upon Pony Head as he began to walk towards Star's room with Pony Head being pulled by the spell.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, dork?!"

Marco did not respond and simply entered the room.

The spell went off as soon as they entered the room.

"I'm serious! What on Mewni happened for you to be so…" Pony Head went silent as she saw her bestie.

Star was sitting in the middle of her bed while hugging her knees against her body while looking with impatient eyes at her surroundings, not noticing Pony Head.

"Oh…" Was everything Pony Head managed to say before the two of them stepped outside of the room. "Alright. What happened, and why is B-Fly like that?"

"Yesterday, we went to this dimension you told Star about. She got hit by a cyclops and now she is scared of everything!"

"What?! That's ridiculous!"

"I wouldn't say that!"

* * *

"Well… Then what do you want to do?" Marco asked with curiosity at his friend.

"I… dunno. What do you want to do?" Star asked with a big smile.

"Hmm… I don't know… We could go to get some ice cream in the Flavory Ice Dimension?" Marco suggested, waiting the energetic reply.

"Umm… I don't know…"

Marco looked with surprise and shock at her. "Huh?"

"I mean, don't get me wrong! I love ice cream! But, what if we freeze to death in that dimension?"

"That's why we are going prepared for the cold."

"But what if that's not enough? What if the dimension got colder and now nobody can live there! We won't know about it and then we will freeze to death even if we go prepared!" Star exclaimed with fear.

Marco looked shocked at her. "Alright…? Then how about if we go to the ice cream post near the school?"

"We could, but a car could also drive all over us if we go all the way there." Star stated while being terrified by the thought.

"Okay… Then what if we watch some T.V?"

* * *

"…And then she told me that the television could generate enough electricity to shock us both to death. Finally, she decided that the best way to avoid danger was to remain in bed." Marco stated with a plain expression.

"Wow… That cyclops really did a number on her…" Pony Head said with a shocked expression.

"And it's all your entire fault!"

"What?! Why me?!"

"Who told her about that dimension?"

"Well… I guess it was me…?"

"And who told her about the Golden Candy Vault?"

"Fine, fine! I get it! Geez!" Pony Head said a little angry. "Then how are we going to transform B-Fly into B-Fly again?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh! So you dragged me here without having a plan, dork?"

"Hey, two heads think better than one! So let's think on a way to help Star!"

"Well, I have a plan!" Pony Head exclaimed.

"You do?"

"Yeah! Let's just get her into the Bounce Lounge to have some fun and BOOM! Problem solved!"

"That… actually sounds like a good idea." Marco admitted.

"What are you talking about? All my ideas are good ideas!"

"Whatever. Let's just do that already!"

"That's the spirit!" Pony Head exclaimed before slamming open the door of their bestie's room. "What's up, B-Fly!" Pony Head greeted cheerfully.

"Pony? What are you doing here?" Star asked with obvious joy in her voice and was about to leave her bed. But she hesitated and stayed in bed.

"Come on, B-Fly! Get out of bed and let's go party in the Bounce Lounge!"

"What?! But-!"

"No buts, B-Fly! Only party!" Pony Head said as she took the dimensional scissors from Marco's hands and opened a portal almost immediately. "C'mon! Let's get going already!" Pony Head exclaimed as she carried Star over her neck.

"Pony! Wait!" Star tried to complain against Pony Head, but they crossed the portal too fast.

Marco followed them from behind and went through the portal as well.

…

The three friends were left in the Bounce Lounge by the portal before this one closed itself behind them.

Star looked at her surroundings, looking at all the light colors and people dancing in the disco field. "Guys?! Why we are here?" Star asked with fear.

"Um, to have fun! Duh!" Pony Head answered like if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"But this place is DANGEROUS with capital letters!" Star got off Pony Head and got behind Marco. "What about the free fall to the spikes that are under the place? Or all the dangerous creatures they came here to party?"

"What? There are no dangerous creatures in the Bounce Lounge!" Pony Head exclaimed before an explosion and a great amount of roars came from the dance field.

The friends turned their attention to the field and their jaws dropped to the floor while watching the scene before them. They were silently watching the scene before the silence was broke by Star.

"Take me back to Earth!"

"Aw c'mon, B-Fly! We just got here!"

Star didn't pay attention to Pony's words and just snatched the scissors from her. She quickly opened a portal back to Earth and jumped in before the portal closed itself.

"Wow… This is going to be a lot harder than I expected…" Pony Head admitted.

"Well, we still can't give up yet! And since your plan failed, it's my turn for a plan!"

"Oh yeah? And what "brilliant" plan do you have in mind?" Pony Head asked with sarcasm and feigning interest.

…

Star was now back on Earth, sitting in a scared way on top of her bed and looking nervously at her surroundings. She looks at her door and imagines a person walking through with a gun in his hand. She turns her gaze to her closet and imagines a monster coming out. Star quickly get her eyes off the door of her closet and looks at her window where a bolt of lightning can be seen through it as soon as she looks at it. Star screams and closes her eyes, but in the darkness of her sight, a red silhouette of a mouth with sharp fangs appears before her. Star screamed and shoot her eyes open.

"Star?"

Star's eyes quickly look at her friend's direction.

"Are you feeling alright?" Marco asked with concern.

"Nope." Star stated with a shaky voice while covering herself even more with the covers of her bed.

"Then, lucky you, because I have the cure for that!" Marco withdrew a pair of dimensional scissors from his hoodie and opened a portal in mid-air. "All you have to do is to follow me!" Marco stated with a calming smile in his face.

Star looked at his calmed friend and felt relief for a moment. But then she turned to see the portal behind him and the fear returned to her body. "I'm fine! Thank you!" Star said with fear.

Marco sighed in defeat. "Then you don't leave me other choice." Marco withdrew his wand and used Levitato for the third occasion on this chapter.

"NO! MARCO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Star yelled, desperately trying to get out of the spell with useless efforts.

"Sorry, Star. But this is for your own good. I promise."

Star tried to protest against this, but Marco didn't paid mind to her words and walked through the portal alongside his bestie.

…

Marco walked through the portal while carrying Star with the Levitato spell.

"MARCO! LET ME GO!" Star shouted with angst as she struggled against the spell.

Marco gently placed her on the rocky ground before the spell wore off.

Star quickly rushed to the portal but this one closed on her face before she could pass through. "Marco! Let me go back!" Star yelled before realizing of her surroundings. "Marco… where are we…?"

"Look, Star. I have been reading through your psychology book and I found out that the only way to help you is by facing your fear."

"Help me?! How does this is going to help?!"

"I don't know! That is what the book had written! I am only following it because I want to help you!"

"But-!"

A loud roar was heard from the bottom of the cave and Pony Head came flying at top speed from the direction of the roar short after.

"Alright, dork. I already got its attention! Now what?" Pony Head asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You what?!" Star asked with a voice full of angst.

From the depths of the cave, the giant cyclops from before came into sight, spotting its preys right away.

Star screamed in fear as she hid behind a big rock pillar.

Marco and Pony Head got ready to fight.

"Star! You have to come and fight with us or its not gonna work." Marco told to her, but Star didn't listen.

"Watch out!" Pony Head shouted as the giant cyclops readied its mace.

Marco and Pony Head dodged the mace just in time.

The impact made the cave to shake a little bit, making some small rocks to fall from the ceiling and scaring Star even more than she already was.

Star curled up in a ball as she hugged her knees for dear life.

"Star! Come here, please!" Marco shouted as he dodged another blow of the cyclops. "If you don't face your fear, you won't be cured."

"Yeah, B-Fly! Like the Safe Prince says!" Pony Head shouted for her bestie as well while flying behind the cyclops and blasting it in the back with some magic of her own.

The cyclops roared in pain as he turned around, only to get a second blast on his back, this one from Marco.

"Is this seriously the thing that B-Fly is so afraid of?" Pony Head asked with a raised eye brow and a doubting look.

"It is." Marco confirmed.

"Really?" Pony Head asked with a disappointed look. "I thought that she would be scared of something more… deadly. And not this giant and inoffen-!" Pony Head was cut off by a big mace that hit her in the side and sent her flying straight to a rocky wall, knocking her out of combat.

Star gasped in horror at this scene. "Pony!" She shouted the name of her friend with angst.

The cyclops changed its sight to its next victim, Marco. The cyclops readied its mace and was about to hit Marco with it as well.

But Marco was quick enough to send himself into the air by blasting a royal blast into the ground. Once in the mid-air, Marco aimed the tip of his wand downwards. "Annihilation Beam!"

The spell was casted correctly and it went out of the wand as a large beam composed of red energy. Unfourtanely for Marco, the spell came out of the gem instead of the tip, causing the strength of the spell to launch the Safe Prince against a wall.

The wall cracked as Marco impacted against it. Marco, then, fell to the ground while moaning in pain. He tried to get into his feet, but before he could, the cyclops let his big mace to fall over the mewman prince, bringing him to a stop.

Star gasped in horror once again as she saw her best friend being hit multiple times by the mace. "MARCO!"

The shout called the giant cyclops attention, making its eye to move slowly into her direction.

Star froze at the gaze of the colossal creature.

The cyclops started to make its way towards its new prey. The red eye never losing sight of the shaking blonde girl.

Star tried to back away from the one eye beast, but she had accidentally corned herself between a wall and the cyclops. Star looked with fearful eyes at the monster in front of her.

The cyclops extended its hand and grabbed Star.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Star yelled as she struggled without success.

The cyclops opened its mouth and proceed to get Star closer to it.

Star looked with horrified eyes at the opened mouth.

The mouth slowly turned into the red silhouette of her nightmares. The red silhouette slowly started to approached at her, getting its fangs closer with every second.

Star screamed in fear as the red mouth got her inside, making everything in her surroundings to turn red before the mouth shut close.

…

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Star screamed in fear as she woke up from her sleep, jumping out of her bed in the process. "Huh?" Star looked at her surroundings, seeing herself in her own room.

Light could not still be seen. It was still dark outside.

"Phew… it was all just a bad dream…" Star told to herself with relieve.

Suddenly, a ringing sound called her attention. Her dimensional phone was ringing.

Star picked it up and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, B-Fly!" Her energetic friend, Pony Head answered, her image appearing in the mirror as soon as Star opened the phone.

"Oh, hi there, Pony! What's up?"

"Yo, you are not gonna believe this. But I heard that there is a secret golden candy vault in the dimension of-"

"No thanks!" Star replied in a cheery and hurried way.

"Wait, what?"

Star ended the call, leaving a confused Pony Head on the other side of the line. "Well, that settles it!" Star was about to get into her bed, but her rumbling stomach stopped her. "But first, some candy!" Star walked to her closet and withdrew a bag full of candies and proceed to eat all of them silently in the middle of the night.


	29. Bully

Bully.

It was a peaceful day in Echo Creek. A day too peaceful. It was so peaceful, that it could even be considered boring. And especially if you had to assist to the boring Echo Creek School.

The bell rang and the students went out of the classrooms almost immediately. Star and Marco came out of their respective classroom and started to make their way to the lunch room as well as the other students.

"Ugh… This is taking forever!" Star said in an annoyed way as she walked alongside her bestie.

"For once… I agree with you… This day in school is being eternal…" Marco added with an exhausted tone before letting out a yawn and stretching his back.

"Huh? Are my ears tricking me or the Safe Prince just said that the school is actually boring?" Star asked with a teasing tone.

"Don't get me wrong, Star. The school is cool and all. But this day in particular has been really tired…" Marco said before letting out another yawn.

"Thank god is lunch time already!" Star said happily while rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, I am starving…"

"Then we better hurry up! We might still be able to get a good place to seat.

"I can't still believe we had to sit on the floor once…" Marco stated as they hurried their pace.

…

Once in the cafeteria, Star and Marco went to receive their food in the bar and started to search for a place to sit.

"Man, this place is such a mess…" Marco said, trying to find a place in the middle of all the students that were also doing the same.

"Yeah, nobody wants to seat in the floor. So we all are fighting for a spot."

"Well, I don't want to be fighting for a place." Marco quickly changed direction and turned to face Star. "I will go over here and you will go over there. Whoever finds a place first will call the other one. You understood?"

"Crystal Clear!" Star stated before going the other way.

Marco started to walk in the opposite direction to find a place for him and his friend to sit.

But someone got in his way.

"Hey, Safe Kid!" The voice of the big bully called Lars called the attention of the young prince.

Marco turned around to see the local bully walking towards him.

Lars stopped right in front of him. "What is the most important meal of the day?"

"Huh?" Marco asked with confusion before Lars answered his doubt.

Lars quickly pushed the food into his face. "Breakfast!" He then burst in laughter.

"Lars!" The voice of an angry adult was heard from the entrance of the lunch room. It was the Principal Skevees.

Everyone's attention turned to the principal.

"To my office. Now!" Skeeves shouted with an angry tone in his voice.

Lars looked angrily at Marco as he show him his closed fist.

"LARS!" The principal called for him again.

Lars just walked into the direction of Skeeves and left the lunch room with him.

The room felt in complete silence for some seconds before everyone resumed their lunch.

After processing what had happened, Marco cleaned the food from his face as best as he could.

"Marco, what the heck just happened?" Star approached at her, asking with a confused tone.

"I… I dunno… Lars just kinda did what he usually does. And then the principal arrived." Marco said, even more confused than Star.

"Well… That just happened. Anyway! I found us a seat over there!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"We are waiting for you to go and cover your cheek marks." Star stated as she cleaned away his right cheek, revealing that the food had messed up his makeup.

Marco let out a tired sigh. "Be right back…"

…

Lunch time was over and the classes had resumed after some time. The day passed on until it was time for the last class to take place.

The bell rang and all the students walked to their final classes.

"Just one more! C'mon, Marco! You can do it!" Star cheered to her exhausted friend.

"Yeah… Just one last…" Marco yawned once again before resuming. "Push…"

"Then come on! We are gonna be late for Art Class!"

"Actually, Star… I'm not going to go to Art Class…" Marco stated tiredly.

"What?! Why not?!" Star asked with shock.

"Because I quit that class and signed up in the Spanish Class."

"And why did you did that?!"

"Because art isn't really my thing. Also, I want to learn the language of my fake nationality." Marco explained and Star was forced to yield.

"Alright, see you after class then!"

"See you later."

"Don't fall asleep during this one!"

"I will try not…" Marco yawned again. "To…"

Star rolled her eyes with a smile before getting into her classroom.

Marco just kept walking through the corridor, too tired to pay attention to his surroundings and to the person following him from behind.

Marco arrived at the classroom of the Spanish Class and was about to go in. With a loud yawn, he grabbed the doorknob and flipped it. But a hand quickly pulled him away from the door and another one was placed over his mouth. He was pulled into the darkest corner of the school as he tried to struggle his way free.

"So you did told the principal, huh?" Lars asked while still having Marco in his grasp. "You know what happens to the ones that doesn't have their mouth shuts?" Lars threw Marco against a nearby wall.

Marco tried to get in his feet and call for help, but a punch was landed on his stomach before he could do one of those things. Marco fell to the floor in pain.

"That's what they get! A fist sandwich right in the belly for a satisfactory breakfast!" Lars let out a laughter before noticing something hanging from Marco's belt. He spotted the cover with the wand inside. "Oh, look! You brought me an apology gift! How thoughtful of you!" Lars said as he extended his big hand and grabbed the cover.

Marco, with all his might, grabbed the cover as well and tried to get it away from Lars. "N-No! S-Stop!"

"C'mon, Safe Kid! You owe me this one!"

Lars pulled harder from the cover, making Marco to be slowly losing his grasp on his wand.

Marco was about to let go. In a desperation, his cheek marks began to glow, cleaning up the makeup from his cheeks. "No!" Marco shouted before a string of light came out of Lars and Marco.

The wand absorbed the two strings and exchange them.

The two of them let go, making Lars to fall on his back. "Owch… W-What was that…?" Lars spotted Marco lying on the floor as he rose into his feet. "H-Hey! Safe Kid! Are you… alright…?" Lars asked with a worried tone as he knelt by his side.

Suddenly, Marco grabbed Lars by the neck of his shirt. "I'm fine…" Marco slowly stood up and balled his right hand into a fist. "But I'm afraid you will not!" Marco said as he prepared to launch the punch.

Lars shut his eyes tight before the punch landed right on his face, sending him flying against some lockers. He landed roughly on the floor before Marco approached at him with an evil grin on his face.

"That's what you get when you mess with the Prince of Mewni, you fool!" Marco look at his surroundings and a disgusted expression came to his face as soon as he remembered where he was. "Ugh… I can't believe I am still on this dump."

Lars tried to stood up, with no success.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Don't get me wrong, brute. I'd love to stay here and beat you up into a pulp! But there are people more worth of my time." Marco turned around and started to walk towards the exit. "Consider it as my parting gift. See you never again, brute!" Marco said before leaving Lars there in the floor.

…

The last bell rang, finally letting the free students to go back to their homes.

Everyone went to the exit, except for Star that went directly to the classroom of the Spanish class to get her friend.

Star reached the classroom and opened the door, finding just the teacher that was cleaning up the blackboard. "Hi there!" She greeted cheerfully, like always.

"Oh, hello there, Star! How are you doing?" The teacher asked in reply.

"I'm fine, but I am looking for my friend Marco. He was supposed to be here in your class!"

"Marco? Hmm… Let me see…" The teacher said as she took her list and checked it before answering Star's question. "I'm sorry, dear. But Marco didn't assist to this class."

This caught Star off guard. "What? He didn't came to class?"

"The list doesn't lie, dear."

"Alright… Then see you later, Miss Guerrero!"

"Nos vemos luego, Estrella." The teacher waved goodbye as Star left the classroom.

"Marco didn't got into class? That just doesn't make sense!" Star asked herself in her thought as he walked through the corridors, looking for her missing friend. But ended up finding a very upset Brittney instead.

"I'm going to kill him next time I see him! And then he will be apologizing for ever calling me that! Just wait and see!" Brittney muttered to herself while walking through the corridors.

"Hey, Brittney!" Star called her attention with the friendliest greet she could manage.

But Brittney just turned around, irritated to see her. "What do you want?!" She asked furiously.

Star backed off a little at this reaction. "Uh… Are you feeling alright?" She asked with hesitation and expecting the obvious answer of…

"Alright? Alright?! Of course I am not alright!"

"Nailed it." Star thought to herself as she relaxed a little. "What happened? You look really up-!"

"Your stupid friend is what happened!" Brittney shouted angrily, interrupting Star.

"My stupid friend? Wait, you don't mean Marco, right?"

"No, I mean the beanie head…" Brittney said sarcastically. "Of course I am talking about that Safe Jerk!"

"Gee, Britney! Calm down! You are literally spitting fire right now!"

"SHUT UP, BUTTERFLY!" Brittney shouted with rage.

Star and Brittney stood there in silence until Star broke the silence.

"So… Did you saw where did he…?"

"He left school already. Just do the same and get out of my sight!" Brittney yelled as Star quickly made her way to the exit, trying to avoid Brittney's wrath.

…

Marco walked its way home with a hurried pace. Desperate to leave to Mewni. But he got stopped by a group of four teenagers.

"Hey, isn't him the Safe Kid we have heard?"

"Yeah, it sure is!"

The group surrounded Marco.

"Hey, where are you going all on your own? Are you lost? Do you want us to call your mommy?" The teenagers mocked Marco for some time, with no response of the annoyed Marco.

"If you are done mumbling nonsense, then get out of my way!" Marco said with an irritated tone.

"What? You want to leave so soon?"

"But we still haven't got any fun yet?" One the teenagers said as he cracked his knuckles.

Marco looked at them with disgust before an evil grin appeared on his face once again. "You know what? You are right."

…

Star walked through the streets of Echo Creek, looking for her friend. But her search was interrupted by the greet of a friend of hers.

"Yo, Star!" Jackie called out for her, stopping just in front of Star.

"Hi, Jackie! Hey, have you seen Marco?"

"I was about to ask you about him as well. Is he alright?" Jackie asked with a concerned tone.

"Well, he was really tired last time I saw him. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I saw him some minutes ago and he didn't look tired at all!"

"Wait, you saw him?"

"Yeah, I saw him beating up some dudes in an alley!"

"Marco did what?!"

"Trust me, I didn't believe it at first either."

Now Star was worried. "Where did he go?"

"He started to walk to your house as soon as he finished the fight."

Star immediately ran towards her house. "Thanks Jackie!" She shouted before leaving her friend.

"No problem!" She shouted back before skating away.

Star was so focused on getting home, that she didn't noticed when she ran pass an alley with four beaten teenagers laying on the ground.

…

Star arrived at her home, opening quickly the door of the house.

"Take me to Mewni! Now!" Marco's shout was heard through the house as soon as Star stepped inside.

She quickly ran upstairs and into Marco's room.

"I think you should calm down, Marco." Glossaryck said calmly, trying to rationalize with the angered teenager.

"And I think you should stop playing the mentor! Now, take me to Mewni! I know you can!" Marco shouted back angrily.

"Marco!" Star shouted as well. Calling the attention of the two magical beings.

"Oh, it looks like I don't need your help after all, Glossaryck." Marco stated as she turned to face Star. "Star! Thanks for joining to the party!"

Star was now genuinely confused. "Marco, what is happening?"

"I must go to Mewni to gain the respect I deserve, but the little blue jerk behind me is not helping." Marco said as he pointed at Glossaryck. "But now, I don't need him. I only need you to use your scissors! As simple as that!"

Star looked with doubt at the evil look in Marco's eyes and then at Glossaryck.

Glossaryck shook slightly his head in dissaprovement.

"Uhh… Sorry, but I remember I lend my scissors to… Pony Head…?" Star lied, hoping for Marco to fall for it.

"Who do you think you are kidding?" Marco asked with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I tried…" Star thought to herself.

"I know you have them in that mess you call a room! So stop stalling!" Marco said angrily.

"Marco, I don't know what is happening, but-!"

"What is happening is that you two are not doing what I'm saying!" Marco exclaimed angrily. "And if you aren't going to help me, then I will make you help me!" Marco shouted as he reached for the cover of his wand, only to found it empty. "Wait… Where's my wand…?"A sudden realization came to Marco. "That cretin!" Marco shouted with rage before leaving the room and exiting the house, leaving the Butterfly residence.

Star and Glossaryck stood in complete silence for a moment.

"So… What the heck just happened?" Star asked with a confused tone.

Glossaryck thought his answer for a moment before replying. "Well, it seems like Marco casted the swaperson spell on himself."

"The what now spell?"

Glossaryck sighed. "The swaperson is a spell used previously by queens that were not ready to rule yet. So they used the spell to swap their personalities with someone that was ready to rule instead of training."

"So… You are telling me that Marco changed his personality with someone else?"

"It would seem like it."

"And you can fix him, right?"

"With the chask of my fingers, yes."

"And why didn't you fix him when he was yelling at your face?!" Star asked while yelling at his face.

"Because magic is not simple!"

"But you just said that you could have fixed him with the chask of your fingers!"

"Star, calm down." Glossaryck stated with a serious tone, bringing Star back to her senses.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. But, as I was saying, this magic is really simple to undo, but we can't just take everything to normal with just Marco. We have to get the other person as well for the spell to work."

"And… how exactly are we gonna find the right person?"

As soon as the question was planted, the ring bell of the door was heard through the house.

Star walked downstairs and received the unexpected guest. Lars.

"Um… E-Excuse me…"

"Lars?! What are you doing here?!" Star asked with confusion and surprise.

"Oh, s-sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Lars said nervously as he retrieved something from his backpack. "I was just here to give this back, is the Safe Kid home?" On Lars' hand, the wand of the prince was being held.

"Hang in there for one moment!" Star said before accidentally slamming the door with hurry. "Found him!" Star exclaimed happily while facing Glossaryck.

"Yeah, I noticed. And he also brought the wand while Marco was out, which is relieving." Glossaryck added.

"Now all we have to do is to find Marco and we can wrap up this whole mess!"

"That's easy to say. But we still need to find a way to get them both closed enough for the spell to work."

"How close?"

"Like, really close." Glossaryck said while pinching his fingers almost together.

"Then we better find him quick! Before he does something Lars would do!"

"Umm… Star?" Lars asked from the other side of the door. "Is everything alright?"

Star quickly opened the door. "Yeah, everything is alright! But Marco is not here right now. Why don't we go to look for him!"

"W-We?"

"Yes! Don't you want to give him his wand?"

"Wand?"

"I mean, knife?" Star corrected herself before raising any suspicion from Lars.

"I… I dunno. He was really mad at me last time I saw him…"

"Mad? Oh, no, no, no, no! He was a little upset! But everything is fine now!" She lied with a big smile.

"Y-You think so…?"

"I know so! And I also know that he will be really glad when you give him back his wand!"

"…Okay." Lars said as he moved aside to let Star out.

Star stepped out her house and closed the door behind her. Immediately after that, she began to run and Lars ran behind her.

Glossaryck exited the house and started to follow them as well.

"Besides, Marco is not a gruesome person! I bet he is looking to apologize with you right now!"

…

"Come out, wherever you are!" Marco shouted in blind rage as he walked through the empty corridors of the school.

"He doesn't look calmed! At all!" Lars exclaimed in fear as he and Star watched the enraged Marco from behind a wall.

"I know, but I need you to get him back to normal." Star stated while looking at her bestie, looking furiously for Lars.

"You need me for what?!" Lars exclaimed with concern.

"Just go and apologize with him! I will take care of the rest!" Star told him, almost with authority.

"But-!" Before Lars could complain, Star pushed him out of their hiding.

"Hey, over here!" She shouted and went back into her hiding.

"H-Hey!"

"Well, well, well…"

Lars froze at the words, slowly turning into the voices direction.

"Look who it is! Just the jerk I was looking for!" Marco exclaimed while walking towards the trembling Lars.

"I hope you are ready, Glossaryck." Star said to the little blue man that was floating behind her.

"More ready than you could ever be." Glossaryck said while giving Star an indifferent look.

Marco walked toward the bully, and despite Lars being taller than Marco, it was clear who was the intimidating one of the two. Marco stopped right in front of Lars.

"Are they close enough?" Star asked, not losing them from her sight.

"Not yet." Glossaryck replied while preparing his fingers to chask and revert the spell as soon as he could.

"Hand over my wand, now!" Marco demanded angrily.

"Y-Yes! Of course!" Lars said nervously while looking for the wand in his pocket, just to find nothing.

Meanwhile, Star took a look at the wand in her hand. "I'm sorry…" Star whispered while looking back at them.

"You took the wand?!" Glossaryck asked, genuinely surprised by Star's actions.

"What I was supposed to do? Let Marco to take the wand from Safe Lars?"

"Safe Lars?" Glossaryck asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Marco is the Safe Prince! So I shall as well call Lars as Safe Lars!"

"That's a good point. But I have another point. Have you ever see Marco facing this "Lars" guy directly?" Glossaryck asked while making air quotes.

"Umm…"

"AAAHHH!" The sudden scream called their attention to the corridor.

Lars was running for his life with Marco chasing after him.

"Come back here!" Marco shouted while following after the cowardly Lars.

The two of them turn in a corner, getting out of Star's sight.

Star jaw dropped to the ground before she came out of her shock. "Hey! Wait!" Star yelled as she came out of her hiding and began to run in their direction.

Glossaryck looked at the scene before adding. "Marco's going to murder that poor guy. Oh well, at least Marco already made a memory spell." Glossaryck said as he retrieved Marco's notebook of spells and began to read it.

…

Lars ran through the corridors for dear life while a rampaging Marco was chasing after his prey.

"Stop running!" Marco shouted as he began to run faster, getting more close to Lars with every step.

Star got into the corridor just in time to see the two teenagers running towards the playground. "Huff… Well… Time for a shortcut…" Star said as she entered the detention classroom.

…

Lars ran into the playground and was about to climb a tree before Marco grabbed him from behind and dropped him to the floor.

"No more running away!" Marco yelled as he walked towards Lars. "Are you going to give me back my wand? Or am I gonna have to make you?" Marco asked while preparing his fists.

"I-I'm telling you! I dunno where it is!" Lars pleaded while backing off.

"You told me you had it! So I will not let you go until you hand it over!"

"B-B-But-!"

"Or else!" Marco interrupted with a shout.

"Stop!" A shout interrupted.

The two teenagers looked at Star, that was running towards them.

"Ah, Star! Perfect timing! I was about to get the wand from this jerk. As soon as I get it back, we can go to Mewni." Marco stated with a rather happy, but still arrogant mood.

Star stopped in front of him. "The only jerk right now, is you!" Star, in a blind rage, shouted at his face.

Marco was surprised by this at the beginning before snapping back. "What?!"

Star's eyes went wide as soon as she realized her mistake.

"After all I've done for you, this is how you pay me?!" Marco yelled. "You are just like the others…" Marco mumbled under his breath.

Star stepped back, expecting the worse.

"Then fine!" Marco shouted as he stomped furiously on the ground, leaving a crack under his foot. "I don't need you! I only need your scissors! And after I get the wand from this dead man, I will take them away from you!" Marco yelled as he turned around and proceed to approach Lars once again.

Before Lars could react, he was lifted from the neck of his shirt by Marco.

"Last chance! My wand, now!"

"I-I-I don't know-!"

"Wrong answer!" Marco yelled as he turned his free hand into a fist.

"Wait!" Star shouted.

The sound of the snap of fingers filled the air.

As soon as the sound emerged, two strings of lights came out of Marco and Lars. The strings of light exchanged themselves, getting back into their correspondent owner.

After the magic show, Marco came back to his senses, shaking his head. He watched his current situation. Grabbing the school bully by the neck and about to punch him. "Wh… What am I doing?" Marco asked himself with a doubtful tone as he let go the bully. "What have I done?" Marco asked himself with regret. Soon, he was startled by a hand being placed in his shoulder.

"I'll explain later…" Star said in a comforting way.

Lars approach at the two friends with the same angry look he usually had.

Marco looked at him and sighed. "Look… Lars… I'm sorry for all the trouble. If you want to punch me, I understand…"

Lars look at him with disgust for some seconds before picking up something from the ground. "Here, take your stupid knife." Lars said while handing the wand back to Marco.

Marco received it with a little of hesitation.

"I'm out of here." Lars said before turning around and walking towards the exit.

The two teenagers stood there in complete silence for some seconds.

A sad sigh broke the silence.

"I'm sorry… For the things I said… And the things I did…" Marco paused for a moment. "I was just so… mad. I couldn't think well, at all…"

Star patted her back. "That's alright. Things ended up really well in the end! But, don't go fury crazy again."

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, stop being sad already! After all, what kind of Friendship Thursday would it be if my bestie is sad?" Star asked with a happy tone and a big smile.

A smile formed itself in Marco's face, pushing the stress away for the moment. "Heh… I guess you're right."


	30. Maria vs Echo Creek

Maria vs. Echo Creek.

Another calmed morning was present on Echo Creek. Not much out of the ordinary.

Marco woke up, Star threw a random surprise at him and the two friends were now sitting on the bus and on their way to school.

But the trip on the entire bus was being awfully quiet.

"And that is why you shouldn't blast your own face with magic." Star stated firmly.

"Star, I already know that. Why are you bringing that up all of a sudden?" Marco asked with confusion.

"Because I wanna talk about something! The entire bus is being awfully quiet! Too quiet…"

"Yeah… It feels weird… Like if they were looking at something, or someone." Marco turned around to look at the back of the bus, and notice the eyes of their classmates that quickly took their sights off them and looked in another direction. "…Star?"

"Yeah…?"

"I think they're looking at us…" Marco whispered to her ear.

"Yeah..." Star whispered back as she quickly turned around and looked at her classmates, doing the same thing once again. "I notice, too."

"Why are they looking at us?"

"Dunno… Maybe we have something on our faces?"

"On our…?" Marco was strike by panic. "Please tell me I covered my cheek marks…"

Star looked at his face and waited some seconds before replying. "Yes, you did!" She said cheerfully, calming down her friend instantly.

"Phew… I was stressing already by just the idea."

"But then…" Star asked before quickly turning around and caught her classmates red-handed once again. "Why are they looking at us?"

The bus stopped and the doors opened.

"Alright, everyone get out!" The driver said loudly.

"Oh, thank corn! This was starting to freak me out." Marco told to himself before leaving his seat. He started to walk out of the bus as Star followed him from close.

The students leave their seats as well and started to follow the pair from behind and a "safe" distance. Which for them meant really close.

…

Marco and Star walked through the corridors feeling way more uncomfortable than before.

Not only the students from the bus were following, the people on the corridor were looking and following as well.

Soon, they had a whole multitude following them and whispering things to themselves.

"Is it really him?"

"I dunno… Anyone can wear a red hoodie, y'know?"

"But not anyone can do that!"

"And what makes you think he can?"

Needless to say, these people were terrible whisperers.

Marco just kept nervously walking as he heard the horde of people whispering behind him.

Star placed a hand on her nervous friend's shoulder. "Don't worry! I got this." She said before turning around while giving the multitude a big, happy smile.

All the students stopped in their tracks.

"Good morning, everyone! Can we help you with something?" Star asked cheerfully while keeping her smile.

The students looked at each other, unsure of what to respond.

"C'mon! Don't be shy! I won't bite!" Star said with a sing-sang voice.

The students remain in silence once again.

"Weeeeell, if you don't have anything to say, then you can leave us-!"

"Umm… Excuse me…" Star was interrupted by the most shy-looking student that could ever exist.

"Yes, what is it?" Star asked while the student was making his way towards her.

"H-How… How did you did that?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"I'm… I'm asking him…" The shy student stated while pointing at Marco.

"Huh? M-Me?" Marco asked with a nervous mood that could rival with the shy boy's nature.

"Yeah… How did you managed to fly?" The boy asked with a curious look in his eyes.

Confusion stroke Marco alongside the question of the boy. "What? Fly?"

"Yeah… Like-!" The boy was interrupted when another teen pushed him aside abruptly.

"Like this!" The excited girl exclaimed while showing her a video playing in her cellphone.

Marco and Star looked at the phone and watched the short video.

In it, Marco and Jackie where skating away from some black cars that were driving at full speed behind them, and just when the cars were about to catch them, the two teenagers rocketed themselves into the air, getting out of the way and away from the place.

"WOW! Dudes! DUDES! You just saw that, right?!" The voice of the person who recorded the video was heard at the same time that the camera was following the flying teens into the sky before a flash made them disappear. "DUDES!"

As soon as the video was over, Marco and Star felt their jaws dropping into the floor.

"Teach us how to fly!" The girl shouted into Marcos face, bringing him back to reality in a really abrupt way.

The girl's shout also was the cause for the other students to start moving towards Marco, desperately seeking for way to fly just like him.

Before getting consumed by the giant mass of students, Star took Marco by the hoodie and started to run away.

"GET THEM!" The excited girl shouted and the rest of the teenagers obeyed, starting their pursuit.

When everyone was gone, the shy guy stood up from the floor with dizziness due to the stampede that just passed over him.

…

"Come on, this way!" Star shouted as she opened the door to a room and shoved Marco inside before she got in as well and closed the door with a slam.

The stamped of desperate teens kept running through the corridors while looking for Marco.

"HEY!"

"TEACH US HOW TO FLY!"

"PLEASE! WITH SUGAR ON TOP!"

The shouts and footsteps could be heard from the outside as they got away.

Marco relaxed as the footsteps slowly got away before totally disappearing. He let out a sigh of relief. "That was close…" He told to himself.

"What was that?!" Star asked while still processing what just happened.

"That was when I was running away from those C.I.A guys! I was trying so bad to throw them off my back that I used magic to escape. But I never notice that someone was watching!" Marco yelled in desperation.

"Keep it low, Marco! There might be still someone around." Star whispered, silencing her friend.

"Hey dudes." A voice greet them.

The two friends quickly turned around and spotted Janna.

"What are you-?"

"We're hiding from all those crazy people that want Marco's head!" Star quickly explained.

"My what?!" Marco exclaimed with fear.

"Sorry. Got a little carried away there." Star apologized as she calmed herself. "Someone record a video of Marco's magic and now everyone want to use magic too."

"Well, they technically want to learn to fly, but they don't know it's magic." Marco explained.

"Oh, I already know that." Janna stated with her characteristic calmed smile. "I was actually gonna ask what was Marco doing here. On the ladies bathroom."

"What?" Marco asked confused before looking at the room. Clearly, the ladies room. "Star, of all the rooms."

"They were chasing us! What other choice do I had?"

"How about the boys' bathroom? Which is the room next door." Marco stated like if it were the most obvious choice.

"I was not gonna enter that bathroom, alright?" Star admitted.

"So… What's your plan?" Janna asked Marco with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know! I just got into this mess!" Marco said with frustration in his voice.

"Well, those kinda things are not easy to solve. Once you are on the internet, there is no way out." Janna stated, knowing the obvious reaction from Marco.

"What am I gonna do?!" He shouted in desperation before an idea came back to his head. "Of course!"

Some steps could be heard from the outside, getting closer to the bathroom.

"Marco, whatever you thought, do it quick!" Star exclaimed.

"Alright." Marco retrieved his wand and took a deep breath, holding it before letting it out. "Here goes nothing." He said to himself before the wand casted the desired spell.

A flash of blue light filled the room before the door was opened by a newcomer. Daron.

"Oh, hey there girls! What's up?" Daron greeted her two friends with enthusiasm, as always, before noticing the other girl in the room. "Hey, I have never seen around here. Are you new?"

The red hooded girl took a slight breath with her nose before replying. "Yes." She replied with an awkward tone.

"Awesome! What's your name?" Daron asked with curiosity.

"My name is… Maria." "Maria" replied.

"Alright, Maria, my name is Daron! And I see that you already meet Star and Janna." Daron said while looking at her friends.

Janna and Star were trying their best to not laugh.

"Yes, I did."

The room stayed in silence for some seconds. Enough time for make the atmosphere uncomfortable.

"Well… it was nice to meet you, Maria."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"I… better get going. Don't want to be late for class!" Daron said as she went out of the room. "See you around." She bid farewell before closing the door.

The three friends stood frozen in place while hearing the footsteps getting away, and when they were completely gone, Star and Janna burst in laughter.

Marco… Maria? Let out a sigh of relieve as he… she? Cleaned the sweat from his… her? Forehead.

"That was priceless!" Janna said between laughs.

"I have to admit! I didn't saw this one coming!" Star, like Janna, exclaimed between laughs.

Marco looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom, admiring himself for a moment. "I can't believe it! It worked!" He shouted with energy.

"Wait? It worked?" Star asked, still laughing a little bit and cleaning a tear from her eye.

"Well, this is the second time I use this spell. And the first time was by accident."

"Accident, how's that?" Janna asked with the laughy smile still on her face.

"Well, mostly because of Star."

* * *

Marco found himself, once again, in front of a burned up plant, practicing his spells. "Are you sure about this one, Glossaryck?"

"Yes, as long as you cast it right, that is." Glossaryck agreed while looking with disinterest at the prince.

"If you say so…" Marco took a last look at the spell in the book. "Alright, here goes." He pointed his wand at the destroyed flower as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

The wand began to shine and a little green square began to appear on the tip of the dagger.

"Rever…" Marco started to cast the spell as the square got bigger and brighter.

Suddenly, the door shot open with a kick, letting Star in.

"Marco!" Star shouted as she went inside the room.

"-thil!" Marco shouted the rest of the spell in surprise, losing his focus in the process. "Star, what the heck?!"

Without realizing it, the square changed into a circle and its color turned into a red one.

The circle began to slowly float out of the tip and over to Star.

Marco and Star just watched in silence at the floating circle.

"Hey, what's this?" Star asked with curiosity as she touched the little red circle, which changed to blue in the moment she made contact with it.

The circle quickly returned to Marco and surrounded him. After a bright blue flash filled the room, Marco had become a girl.

"Oh..."

"Lemme guess, "surprise", right?" Marco asked with his new girlish voice.

* * *

"I spent three hours freaking out and another three hours figuring out how to revert the spell…" Maria stated.

"Geez, Star. Didn't anybody teach you how to knock?" Janna asked while raising an eyebrow.

"My dad tells me is not necessary."

"It is when you live with a magical prince that can blow your entire house by just mispronouncing."

"That is… actually very accurate." Maria stated in agreement while she looked at Star with a glare.

"Fine, I'll knock next time."

"And speaking of which, how about if we leave this place before someone comes in Star Style." Janna suggested, getting two nods of agreement.

…

The three friends were now walking through the corridor.

"So, you're gonna stay as Maria?" Star asked, still finding funny the new look of Marco.

"I don't have much of a choice, if Marco shows his face, everyone is going to chase me down." Maria stated.

"Aren't you exaggerating a little bit with this?" Janna asked with a doubtful tone.

A multitude of students passed right in front of them, everyone calling out for Marco… Sort of…

"Safe Kid! Where are you?"

"Are you in here, Safe Kid?" A student asked while opening a locker.

Another student walked to the three friends. "Hey, have you seen the Safe Kid around here?"

"Nope." Star stated.

"Not today." Janna said.

"Haven't heard of him…" Maria said with an annoyed tone.

"Alright, if you see him, tell him we want to talk to him! Okay?"

"Of course." Maria said as she saw how the student walked away with the rest of the students. "You were saying?" Maria asked with the same annoyed tone to Janna.

"Well, guess you have a new life now." Janna wrapped an arm around Marco's shoulder. "The strange case of Marco! Prince by night, girl by day! Except if he actually wants to stay as a girl." Janna exclaimed.

"Actually, this is more like a very convincing costume. So I'm still being a male." Maria explained.

"There goes all the hopes of the people of Mewni of actually getting a princess, then." Janna said with a mocky tone.

Maria reacted with an annoyed growl.

Star hit Janna in the arm with her elbow.

"I mean, who wants a princess anyway? They are boring!" Janna said, almost immediately.

"My mom was a princess…" Maria replied, still annoyed.

"Oh… Umm…" Janna tried to find a way out of that problem.

"There you are!" A newcomer called their attention. It was Principal Skeeves. The principal walked towards them. "Excuse me, are you the new student? Umm… Maria, right?" Skeeves asked Maria.

"What? No, I'm not-!" Maria quickly changed her mind when the stampede of students passed running behind Skeeves. "I mean, yes! But, uh… could I explain in your-?"

"Great, then please follow me! I have to give you a guide and a foster home for you!" Skeeves exclaimed while walking to his office.

"Principal Skeeves, wait!"

"Please come along!"

Maria let out a growl of frustration before following the principal, leaving the two actual girls alone.

"Well… That solved itself." Janna said with relief.

"I told you to not tell him about it!" Star exclaimed, almost with a scolding tone.

"Hey, chill. Nothing serious happened. Now, what about if we get to detention?" Janna suggested.

"Hmm… What's todays match?"

"The Rhyno against Mad Hamster."

"I'm in!" Star didn't think it twice before going off to the detention room.

"Nailed it." Janna told to herself before walking behind her friend.

…

After being reintroduced in the school by the oblivious Principal, Maria was finally free to go.

"And remember, you will be staying with the Warrior family!" Skeeves said before closing the door of his office, leaving Maria out.

Maria looked at the papers on her hands and proceed to make them a big ball. "It seems the principal forgot about the magical prince from another dimension that also assists to the school." She said while throwing the paper ball away.

"Hey there."

A greet called her attention. Maria turned around and found the son of the Warrior family.

"Have you seen a girl called Maria over here?"

"No." She said as she walked away with indifference.

"Alright… Thanks anyway…"

Maria walked through the corridors, looking for her friends.

"Hey, girl!" Someone called out.

But nobody answer the call. Maria just kept walking.

"Girl! I'm talking to you!"

Still no answer.

A hand flipped Maria around, making her face a student. "Hey! Are you deaf or something?"

"Huh?"

"I'm talking to you, and you don't answer me!"

"O-Oh… Sorry about that…" Maria apologized.

"Don't worry, girl! But anyway, have you seen the…" The girl went silent when the stampede of students passed behind her. The girl looked at the surroundings before whispering into Maria's ear. "The Safe Kid?"

Maria sighed. "Haven't heard of him…"

"Welp, if you see Marco, lemme know, alright?"

Maria's expression changed from annoyed to surprise. "W-Wait!" She exclaimed, stopping the other girl in her tracks. "You know Marco?"

"Why of course! I am her number one fan!"

"R-Really?" Maria calmed herself before asking. "Why?"

"Why? The question is why not?! He is awesome, he is a great friend, a great chef, the smarter student in the school! And that is not even mentioning that he is one of a kind, if you know what I am talking about."

A smile came to Maria's face. "Well, at least someone in the school knows who I am, aside from Star, Jackie and Janna." She thought to herself. "And why are you looking for him?"

"Because I'm on a mission!"

"A mission?"

"Yes! You see those students?" The girl asked as she pointed at the stampede that passed running through the corridors once again.

"Yeah…"

"Well, they are looking for Marco to force him to teach them how to fly, which Marco can't do!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! But I am looking for him as well! If I found him, I will do whatever I can to protect him… Without being noticed, that is."

"Huh? Why don't you want to be noticed?"

"Are you crazy?! Marco for me is like a celebrity! And I get really nervous near real important people like celebrities!" She exclaimed, almost panicked.

"Alright, I get it!" Maria said while raising her hands in self-defense.

"Hey, I think I found him!" A shout was heard from the corridors.

"Welp, it was nice meeting you! But I gotta go now!"

"Wait!" Maria stopped the girl before she could run away.

"What is it?! I have to get going!" The girl exclaimed with hurry.

"But I know where he is!"

The girl stopped in her tracks. "You do?"

"Yes!"

"So you lied to me?"

"I thought you were looking for him because of the video."

"Oh! So that means we are in the same boat!" The girl wrapped an arm around Maria. "We can both protect Marco! Is that good with you?"

"It sounds fine with me."

"Alright! Then lead the way!"

"Hold your warn- I mean, your horses, we first have to find Star."

"Find Star?" The girl was hit with sudden realization. "Of course! Marco is always near Star! If we find her, we are certain to find him as well!" The girl changed her direction. "And I know exactly where she is! Follow me!" The girl ran off and Maria ran after her.

…

"That battle was fixed!" Janna exclaimed with an obvious angry tone.

"C'mon Janna Banana, don't be a sour loser!" Star said as she walked out of the detention room.

"I refuse to believe that Mad Hamster beat The Rhyno! I mean, he's THE RHYNO!"

"But his opponent was Mad Hamster! MAD! HAMSTER!" Star exclaimed.

"Please, I could beat Mad Hamster with my eyes closed and my right arm tied behind my back!"

"So… You are saying that The Rhyno is super bad?" Star asked with a mocky smile and tone.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you a-!"

"There she is!" A voice interrupted Star. It was one of the group from earlier. As soon as the teen shouted, the whole group started to ran towards Star, all asking the same thing over and over again.

"Where's the Safe Kid?"

"Can you tell us where the Safe Kid is?"

"Take us with the Safe Kid, please!"

"Oh shoot!" Star exclaimed before running away from the place with the whole stampede running behind her.

"So… No, I'm not. Cool?" Janna asked sarcastically, knowing that her friend will not answer. "Ok, we're cool." She said before walking in the opposite direction.

Maria and her new friend arrived at the corridor, just in time to see how Star was being chased by all the students.

"Oh no! Looks like we are late!"

"But why are they chasing her? Did someone record her too?" Maria asked.

"I dunno! But we still have to get to her!"

"Hey there, "Maria." What's up?" Janna greeted with her characteristic mocky smile.

"Not now, Janna. We are busy."

"We?" Janna asked Maria with a doubtful tone.

"Yeah! We!" Maria turned around to present her new friend, which was not there. "Hey, where are you?"

"Right…" Janna said, doubting her disguised friend.

"She was here, I swear!"

"Yeah… I think all of this, "Maria" thing is messing with your head, buddy."

"I am serious!"

"Of course you are!" Janna said while shaking her hair in a messy way.

Maria just gave her a frustrated glare.

"Anyway, if you want to help Star, I suggest you to get to the playground. She usually goes to hide there to eat candy or something like that." Janna said before walking away. "Later, "Maria!" Take care!"

When Janna finally left, Maria started to look around for her friend.

"Hey, are you around here? Hello?"

"Over here!" The voice of her friend came from inside a locker.

Maria immediately went to the locker and opened it, letting out her friend. "What are you doing there?"

"Sorry, got nervous!"

"Nervous? Nervous of what?"

"Janna is friends with Marco."

Maria looked at her with a deadpanned face. "Seriously?"

"…Yes." She whispered in an awkward way.

Maria face-palmed mentally. "Anyway, Janna told me where Star might be. So we better get going."

"Roger, Captain… Umm… What was your name again?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "My name is Mar- Maria."

"The name's Fiara! Nice to meet you, Captain Maria!"

"Same, Private Fiara." Maria said while letting out a giggle.

"Nice!" Fiara said with a smile.

"Now, how about if we get going?"

Fiara started to push Maria towards the adventure. "I thought you'll never ask! Over here, I know a shortcut!"

…

"HEEELP!" Star yelled as she kept running.

"Please! Just tell us where he is!"

"Don't save all the fun for yourself, Star!"

"Where's the Safe Kid?"

The students kept throwing the same kind of statements while chasing Star.

From behind a wall, Fiara watched how Star and the ever increasing student stampede approached. "They're coming!" She exclaimed as she faced Maria. "Alright, here's the plan. I distract them while you take Star away, is that fine with you?"

Maria nodded.

"Alright…" Fiara took a blonde wig and put it on. "Call Star in three…"

The furious footsteps started to be heard.

"Two…"

The ground started to shake a little due to the whole horde of students that were approaching.

"One…"

The shouts of help of Star were now audible alongside all the voices of the students as well.

"Now!"

"Star! Over here!" Maria shouted.

Star heard her friend's shout and turned into its direction, going into the corridor. "Marco?! Where are-?!" Star was cut off when Maria pulled her inside a locker alongside her.

Fiara started to run away from the place as soon as the locker was closed.

The multitude turned into the same direction short after.

"Star! Wait up!" The students yelled while chasing the fake Star.

The corridor went silent short after.

"Marco…?" Star broke the silence. "What was that…?"

"…We better fix this." Maria replied.

"Glossaryck?"

"Glossaryck." Maria said as she prepared to open the locker. "Lemme just… open this…" She said, trying to open the locker with no success. "It's locked."

"Surprise, surprise." Star said with sarcasm.

…

After teleporting from the locker to their home, Star and Marco went for Glossaryck's help.

"There we go." Glossaryck said as he finished his spell. "All the memories have been erased alongside the evidence."

Marco let out a sigh of relieve. "Thanks, Glossaryck."

"Don't thank me, thank yourselves for having the source of the memories. Without that video, you would have been sent back to Mewni." Glossaryck explained.

The idea sent a chill through Marco's spine.

"Well, that was one heck of a day. How about if we go for some Banagic Meal?" Star suggested with a big smile.

"You want brownies with that, right?" Marco asked returning the smile.

"You read my mind, Diaz!" Star said as she ran out of Marco's room. "To the kitchen!"

"Hey, wait up!" Marco said while walking to the door. Before he walked out of his room, he turned around and looked through the window with a raised eyebrow. "Huh… That was weird…" Marco told to himself before shrugging and walking out of the room.

Meanwhile, in the outside of the Butterfly residence, Fiara was watching the whole scene from a tree. "Phew… Almost got seen!" She told to herself before descending from the three and running to the kitchen's window.

In the inside, Star and Marco had started a food fight with brownies and ice cream.

Fiara gasped with excitement. "So cool!" She quickly retrieved a notebook and made a register for the scores. "Star, three points. Safe Prince, Two…"

A brownie hit Star before she could finish her sentence.

"Correction! Safe Prince, three points!" Fiara told to herself as she kept marking the scores.

…

It was late at night at Echo Creek High School.

"Hello…?" The son of the Warrior family called. "Maria… Are you around here…?"

But nobody came.

The guy with the last name Warrior sighed. "I guess not…"

…

 **Author Notes:**

 **Yellow, Fan Fiction!**

 **It is good to be back in business!**

 **Well… Sort of…**

 **First of all, I would like to apologize for my absence. I know I haven't been uploading as constantly as I used to, but the school is keeping me real busy! I can hardly find some free time to write into the story. But, if we are lucky, the things should go back to its normal schedule now or on vacation.**

 **So… If I get two weeks to upload a chapter, I apologize beforehand. But, I would make it up to you! One of my stories, that some people actually liked, is getting an expansion! And I will be posting a new story short after!**

 **Well, with all that said, I hope that I had cleared some doubts. Take care and until next time!**

 **P.D. Some filler chapters will be erased from the Season two of MVTFOE. Just a heads up!**


	31. Wand to Wand

Wand to Wand.

It was a normal day on the kingdom of Mewni. There was only peace, tranquility and the magic was spreading through the air. But inside the Forest of Certain Death, a great amount of magic was emanating from the not-magical place.

"Good, good. Really good job today, Marco." Glossaryck said while nodding in agreement with the head and taking notes.

"Thanks! I've been practicing a lot recently. Isn't that right, Star?" Marco asked, expecting the reply of her energetic friend, but he heard her snores instead. Marco turned around and found her sleeping peacefully in a bed of leaves. Marco sighed.

"Uh-Oh. You better wake her." Glossaryck stated.

"Huh, why?"

Glossaryck pointed at the leaves with his pencil.

Marco looked at the leaves carefully and identify them immediately. "Oh no!" Marco rushed his way to Star and quickly pulled her out of the bed of leaves, waking abruptly his sleepy friend.

"Hey! What was that about?!" Star asked with confusion.

"Sorry! But you were sleeping on the poisonous leaves of the forest of Certain Death!"

"No, I was sleeping on the non-poisonous leaves of my safe point!"

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that these are from the forest."

"Well, maybe I will not fall asleep if we didn't had to come here every day to practice your spells!"

"What's wrong with my spells? You said you love them!"

"Yeah, the first thirty times!"

"Hmm… I think Star has a point, Marco." Glossaryck stated.

"I do?" Star asked, surprised by Glossaryck's statement.

"Yes, Marco has been doing the same spells for a long time, so how about if we try some new ones?"

"Umm… I don't know. Don't you think I need a little more of practice?"

"C'mon Marco!" Star wrapped an arm around him. "You have been doing the same spells over and over! Don't you want to cast new ones?"

"I…"

"And besides!" Star interrupted. "A good king must have a vast arsenal, isn't it?" Star said with a big smile, waiting for Marco to take the bait.

"Hrgg… Fine! I'll do it!" Marco exclaimed in defeat.

"Nice move, kid." Glossaryck whispered to Star in the ear.

"Thanks!" Star whispered in replied.

"Alright, Marco. Let's see how good you are at healing spells." Glossaryck floated towards him alongside the spell book. "Now, let's pretend that I have been poisoned by the leaves of Certain Death." Glossaryck snapped his fingers and poisoned himself.

The book of spells opened itself in the page with the healing spell for the disease.

"Use the spell to heal me, if you don't mind." Glossaryck indicated.

"What?! Why did you poisoned yourself?!" Marco exclaimed with concern.

"Kid, don't worry, I can always heal myself if you can't. But I want you to try." Glossaryck put on some sunglasses and laid in the floor. "Now, go ahead. Cure me."

"B-But I have never casted this spell before!"

"That's the point! To try new spells! Now hurry up before my skin begins to break apart." Glossaryck said with a relaxed tone.

"But-!"

"Come on, Marco! You can do it!" Star cheered while taking cover behind a rock, a safe distance apart just in case.

Marco gulped. "A-Alright." Marco read the spell in the book and pointed his wand to Glossaryck with his eyes glued to the spell. "Malicious… Vanishiry… Wisp-o?"

The wand erupted a magical explosion right out of the tip.

Star quickly took cover behind the rock, which was destroyed by the impact of the explosion.

When the explosion was over, Star took a quick look at her surroundings. "That… was… AWESOME!" She exclaimed as she saw the destroyed area that once was her Safe Point.

Glossaryck was protected by a spell that he casted over himself.

Marco, however, was hit by the entire explosion. He was just standing there, his face with a black color due to the explosion.

"Well… That was an interesting outcome. A little more destructive for your regular results." Glossaryck chasked his fingers and cured himself in the spot.

"Wait! I think I got it now!" Marco exclaimed while cleaning himself.

"Sorry, Marco. But it's time to go back to Earth. Your practice session is over."

"But-!"

"And even if it was not over, the entire practice field is destroyed!" Glossaryck said exclaimed, which caused Marco to look around the destroyed area.

"Oh… I really messed up, didn't I?" Marco asked with an ashamed tone.

"You pretty much did. Now let's get going already, I want some pudding." Glossaryck said as he approached at Star. "Star, could you please?"

"I thought you'll never ask!" Star exclaimed with joy as she withdrew her dimensional scissors and opened a portal with a single cut.

"Thanks." Glossaryck said politely before sitting on top of the floating book of spells. "Pudding, here I go!" he shouted excitedly before quickly passing through the portal.

"But…"

Star quickly grabbed Marco's arm, dragging him to the portal. "The class is over! Now let's go home!"

"But…"

Marco was pushed into the portal before he could finish his sentence.

…

Marco fell into his bed as he went through the portal.

Star fell over him a second later. "Home, sweet home!" She exclaimed with joy as Marco groaned on pain under her. "Don't be mad, Marco! That was a very good class!" Star stood up and quickly made her way to the door. "But it's time for me to go for now! Goodbye!" Star waved farewell before walking to her own room.

"But I can do it…" Marco stated.

But nobody replied.

Marco let out a growl of frustration. He walked to his closet and opened the door with his wand and locked himself in, not noticing the green magic that emanate from the wand at the moment.

…

Ludo just finished to eat his delicious meal after defeating all the rats of a small bar on the Forest of Certain Death. "Ahh… Much better!" He said as he finished. "See? It wasn't that hard to do, right?" Ludo asked at the rat in front of him.

The rat just glared at him with his red eye.

"What? I'm just saying that you could have saved the humiliating beat up I just gave you!" Ludo aimed his wand at the rat. "Now, how about if we get going already? We still have stuff to do." Ludo said with a cocky tone.

The rat quickly stood up in fear while obeying Ludo's command.

"That is more like it!" Ludo clapped with his hands, calling the attention of his pets and of all the rats in the place. "Alright everyone! Let's get going! Now!" Ludo shouted while aiming his and at them.

The rats obeyed with fear and stood up from their seats, leaving the bar while being watched by Ludo's loyal pets.

Ludo watched how his new prisoners obeyed his every command with a cocky smile. "Not so rough now, are you?"

All the rats walked outside the bar before Ludo went out as well.

"Alright!" Ludo climbed into the back of his spider. "Now, let's go!" Ludo yelled, commanding for his spider to move.

But the spider didn't move. It just stood there while looking at its master.

"What are you waiting for? I said move!"

The spider looked confused at its master before looking at the surroundings with the same expression, finally giving a shrug to Ludo.

"Huh? You don't know where to go?"

The spider nodded with the head.

"Hmm… Well… obviously, we have to… we have to go…" Ludo started to think in the answer to this question before a huge explosion answered it for him. Ludo let out a girlish scream at the explosion. "What was that?!" He asked with a scared expression.

The spider pointed up with his look.

Some smoke was coming out of a certain spot in the forest.

"There! We have to go-!" Ludo was cut off when his wand let out a green blast that sent him flying to the place. "Theeeere!" Ludo shouted as he flew his way into the place of the explosion.

The eagle and the spider looked at themselves with confusion before the eagle started to fly behind its master.

The spider locked all the rats together with a big web before dragging them all alongside with it towards its master.

…

The eagle arrived at the place where its master had landed and landed on the ground, just some distance behind its fallen master.

The spider arrived at the place some seconds later alongside all the rats that it was dragging along.

Ludo had landed roughly into the ground, causing his head to be buried in it. He tried hardly to get his head out of the ground.

At seeing this, the eagle decided to help. The eagle walked to its master and grabbed him by one of his legs, pulling him quickly out the trap short after.

Ludo gasped for air as the eagle pulled him out as a veggie. "Where am I?" He asked confused as he looked at his surroundings.

He had landed in an area that it was recently destroyed by the explosion he heard earlier.

"Wow. This place looks really messed up. What do you think?" Ludo asked at the eagle that was still holding him by the leg with its beak.

The eagle opened its beak to answer with his characteristic cry, letting Ludo to fall into the ground in the process.

"You're right!" Ludo said as he quickly stood in his feet. "This is the perfect place for a hideout!" Ludo ran quickly with the spider that had all his prisoners and face them all. "Everyone! It's time to get to work!" He shouted excitedly as he pointed his wand at them in a menacing way.

…

"Meilicious Vanisity Will-o!" Marco shouted the spell with frustration, being this his attempt number twenty seven.

The entire closet, by now, was filled with disaster, destruction and some explosion leftovers. The poison was filling the air.

The green spell hit the poisonous plant, just making it bigger and more dangerous.

"Why I can't get that spell right? It's too simple!" Marco yelled while his frustration increased. "I won't move from here until I get it right!" He told to his frustrated self as he retrieved his notebook from his hoodie. "Attempt No. twenty eight…"

…

"…And then, I chased that robo-good-for-naught out of the party!"

Star burst in laughter when Pony Head finished her story. "That was crazy!"

"It was more than crazy! It was cray-cray!" Pony Head added, making Star to laugh even more. "So, how about you, B-Fly? Anything interesting?"

"Well… Not much. It has been all boring school stuff." Star gasped with excitement when she remembered something interesting. "Oh! I just remembered! Did you know that Marco can turn into a girl?"

"WHAT?!" Pony Head asked with surprise and containing her laugh. "Girl, you are not serious!"

"I am very serious! Wanna see?" Star asked with a smile.

"Girl, bring that prince over here!" Pony exclaimed, still holding her laughter.

"Alrighty! Be right back!" Star said as she quickly ran out of the room.

Pony Head was left in the call for some seconds before she realized something. "Wait… Didn't I called her to her cellphone?" Pony Head asked herself, not realizing that the cellphone was left in the room. "Way to go, B-Fly…"

…

The empty room of Marco was silent, just with some flashes of magic incidentally coming out of the closet.

Three quick knocks were heard on the door. "Marco, I respect your privacy as magical prince from another dimension, but I will make use of my authority as host kicking in anyways!" Star said before kicking the door open. "Marco! I need you to-!" Star was cut off when she found no one in the room. "Huh? Where is he?"

A bright green flash came out of the door of his closet, calling the energetic teenager's attention.

"Found you!" Star told to herself as she walked to the door and proceed to knock the door of the closet. "Marco, I appreciate your privacy- Ughh… You know what, I'm just gonna kick myself in, just like old times. Is that fine with you?" Star waited for her friend's reply.

But the only thing that Star heard were blasts of magic.

"I didn't hear a no!" She exclaimed happily before kicking the door open. Star let herself inside. "Marco! I need you to come with me!"

The excited shout of his friend called Marco's attention. "Star? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to show our new friend, Maria, to Pony!" Star exclaimed excitedly.

"What?! You told Pony about Maria?!"

"Yeah!"

"Why did you did that?!" Marco asked with a rather angry tone.

"Because… Because…" Star stopped talking in the moment that the poison in the air started to take effect on her. Her face formed a stupid smile and her sight got lost into nothing. "Heh…" She laughed.

"Star? Star, are you even listening to me?" Marco asked with annoyance as he shook his friend.

"Woooow, Marco! Since when are you that shiny…?" Star asked with the same stupid smile on her face.

"Don't try to get away from this, St-!" Marco was interrupted by the sudden crack got into Star's cheek. "Wh-What?! Star?!" Marco asked with a now concerned tone.

"Hey… No need to yell…" Star said, unaware of what was happening to her.

"I have to get Glossaryck!" Marco shouted in desperation as he rushed his way out of the room. "Don't go anywhere!" He shouted to Star before leaving.

"Hey, what's that…?" Star asked as she picked up Marco's crown and proceed to examine it.

…

"Glossaryck!" Marco shouted with desperation while looking for the little magic man around the house. "Glossaryck! Where are you?!" Without any response from his blue mentor, Marco started to grow worried. "C'mon, where are you when you are needed?!"

…

Meanwhile, inside the well-hidden book of spells.

"Ah… Nothing like a relaxing pudding bath…" Glossaryck exclaimed in a relaxed tone while being inside his pudding Jacuzzi. "I wonder how Marco is doing with that spell." Glossaryck asked himself before shoving some of the pudding into his mouth. "Well, not my problem until next session."

…

"GLOSSARYCK!" Marco yelled before finally giving up on his search. "Argh, forget it! There has to be something else that I can do." Marco started to think in an alternate solution before he remembered the perfect option. "Star's Safe Point! The magical leaves should be enough to cure Star!" He shouted in realization before running to Star's room.

…

Marco reached the room of his friend and entered quickly. "The scissors, the scissors! Where are those things?!" Marco said in desperation as he searched through the mess of a room that Star had.

…

"Hey, get to work already! This hideout is not gonna build itself!" Ludo yelled angrily at the rats that were digging up the ground, forcing them to work faster. "Hmp! At least you are more competent than the other idiots." Ludo told before turning around to see his pets. "And what are you waiting for? Get to work, now!" Ludo yelled before noticing something.

The spider and the eagle were busy while fighting off the creatures of the forest that were trying to get into the future hideout of their master.

"Oh. So we have a pest problem?" Ludo asked without any kind of response.

The spider and the eagle just kept fighting off the creatures.

"Well, then let's just blast them away!" Ludo said before aiming his wand at the creatures.

The spider and the eagle noticed this and quickly got out of the way, leaving their master to face those creatures.

"Away it goes!" Ludo shouted angrily as he blasted the unintentional spell at the creatures of the forest.

The spell came out of his wand and impacted on the ground, instantly creating a magic shield around the area.

Ludo stood there with his jaw dropped before bursting into an excited laughter. "That was awesome! I am awesome!" Ludo said while starting to flip his wand with his wand. "Guess I am starting to get this thing just right, right?" He asked before a blast came out of his wand, sending him flying face first to his magic shield.

The spider and the eagle approached at their master, just in time to hear his annoyed growl.

…

"Here they are!" Marco exclaimed with joy and instantly swing the scissors in front of him.

But nothing happened.

"What? What is wrong with these?" Marco asked himself as he tried to open the portal to Star's Safe Point, without success on any of the attempts. Marco growled with annoyance before running back to his room.

…

Marco made his way into his closet with concern. "Star! Your scissors are not working!"

"Huh? Oh, hey there, Frame!" Star greeted, still under the effect of the poison. Her skin had now even more cracks.

"Frame…?" Marco shook his head and brought himself back into the main topic. "Never mind! Listen, Star, your scissors are not working!" Marco said as he handed the scissors to Star.

"Really…? Lemme try…" Star said as she grabbed the scissors and a piece of paper. She began to cut the paper with the scissors, making up a nice decoration with the paper. "They work fine with me!" Star said, oblivious of the portal that just opened behind her.

Marco quickly took the scissors from the hands of his friend and quickly closed the orange portal. "They work!" Marco stated with firmly. "But why can't I get to your Safe Point?!"

Star looked at him with a serious expression for some seconds.

Marco expected the reply of his friend with hope.

But Star just boop his nose and said. "You are reaaaally funny… You knew that?"

"Star! This is serious!" Marco exclaimed while shaking his friend, hoping to bring her back to her senses.

"Yeah… Is seriously fuuuun..."

"What am I gonna do?" Marco asked himself with a tone of despair before realizing something. His only option left. His wand. Marco retrieved his wand from the cover. "Don't worry! I'll cure you!"

Star started to chuckle a little. "Heh heh… I'll cure you… Heh heh…"

Marco sat her on a nearby chair. "Now… How was the spell?" Marco asked to himself while remembering, but the sound of the cracking skin of Star pressured him, forcing him to cast a spell almost immediately. "I-I think I remember now!" he told to himself before pointing his wand at Star. "B-Badiciuos Awayth Wayl-o!"

The green spell came out of the wand and bounced into Star's skin, blasting itself back to Marco.

Marco avoided the spell, which ended up hitting and disintegrating one of Marco's hoodies. Marco looked at this with horror. "Maybe I should practice first…"

Marco's mind was changed when the skin of Star cracked even more.

"No time!" Marco exclaimed as he pointed his wand at his sick friend. "Poisonous Elimini Wil-o!"

The green blast hit Star, which caused the effects of the poison to get worse. The intensified effects made the skin of Star to crack faster and her mind got more relaxed.

"Heh heh heh… That tickles…" Star said with the same carefree smile on her face.

"No! This is not working!" Marco, in desperation, threw the wand away. "I have to do something!" Marco exclaimed to himself before remembering the scissors. With no other choice, he sighed in defeat and grabbed them.

"I'll take you with my mom…" Marco picked up, or at least he tried to pick up his friend.

"Heh heh heh… I'll cure you…" Star chuckled as her skin started to fell, piece by piece, leaving her flesh at the open. "You are so funny, Frame…"

Marco gave up on trying to carry her and decided to picked up his wand to use Levitato. "I am sorry, but I think this will be goodbye."

"No, don't go away, Frame… You are my best bestie I ever had… You remind a little of him, too…" Star told while looking at the wall.

"To who?" Marco asked with curiosity as he pointed his wand to Star and carried her with the Levitato spell.

"To the boy! The boy behind the yard!"

"The boy behind the yard?"

"Yeah, you know, that boy from when I was a little girly shy kiddo…" Star told as she flipped in midair due the spell.

Marco raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Shy?"

"Yeah… The one that traded candies with me every day…"

"I think you are starting to hallucinate." Marco stated as he opened a portal to Mewni.

"He gave me my horns, too…"

Marco stopped in the place at the hearing of this, his whole attention in his friend, which had his skin still falling apart, and her flesh was starting to crack as well.

"He told me that the horns were magical, and they will help me to make friends. I put them on and all the kids wanted to play with me, just like that… I wanted to thank that dude, but when I got to the yard where we talked through, nobody replied…" A lone tear left Star's eye while the smile never left her face.

Marco look with sad eyes at her friend.

"So… If you're leaving, Frame…" Star said as she took off her devil horns. "Hi, my name is Star, and I want to give you these magical friend making horns!" Star exclaimed with the same dumb smile, but there was genuine feeling behind her eyes.

Marco, at hearing this, is filled with a sad feeling. He closes the portal and puts Star back in the chair where she was sitting. "Don't worry, Star. I'm not leaving." Marco said with a confident attitude.

"Yay! Frame's not leaving!" Star celebrated, still under the effects of the poison.

Marco grabbed his wand and aimed it to Star. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and calm himself. "Malestad Ladejaras Epaz." Marco casted and his wand obeyed.

A pink colored mist came out of the wand, quickly filling the entire room, eliminating all the poison from the air, cleaning the plants from their natural poison and curing his dear friend, reverting all the damages made to her skin and meat.

The magic spell slowly cleaned itself up and the room was like new.

Marco looked at his, surprisingly, incredible result, looking at his clean closet before looking at his cured friend. He looked down at his wand and let out a sigh of relieve. "Thank corn it's all over…"

"Aww… Where did all the cotton candy air went…?" Star asked, her mind still fixing itself from the effects of the dru- I mean, poison!

Marco looked at his bestie with concern.

…

"There." Marco said as he used Levitato to place Star on her bed.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet… I want more cotton candy first…" Star said before she closed her eyes, almost immediately, falling asleep.

"She should be better in the morning." Marco told to himself.

"Yeah, she should."

A voice that came from his side startled him. "Glossaryck?! Wher have you been?!" Marco asked, almost shouting.

"I was in my personal spa. What about you, you seem like you had one heck of a day." Glossaryck said with a completely calmed tone before Marco let out a sigh.

"You have no idea…" Marco replied with an annoyed mood towards the little blue magic man.

…

Meanwhile, on Mewni.

Ludo and his rats were going back into their hideout after stealing some corn from the mewmans' corn field.

"And don't you even think about eating it just yet, is that clear?" Ludo asked them in an angry tone as he caught a pair of rats red handed.

The rats quickly spat all the corn they had on their mouths and quickly resumed productivity.

"Argh… I swear that you cause me more headaches than the last fools that worked for me…" Ludo said as he rubbed his head. "Now, let's get going before we are spotted." Ludo said as he rode his spider. "Move! Back to the hideout!" He shouted at his army before they left the place, not knowing that they were being watched by a mysterious figure at the distance.


	32. Food Fight

Food Fight.

"Star, this is an awful idea…" Marco said while Star dragged him out of his room.

"But this is our chance to finally get a Goblin Dog!" Star said cheerfully while opening the door of her room, dragging Marco inside.

"You said that last time, and we waited there for three days before you and Pony Head got bored of waiting!" Marco stated with annoyance.

"But this time is different! Pony told me that this time there is no one on the line!" Star exclaimed.

"Star, tell me the last time that Pony Head was right about something…"

"Marco! That's no way to talk about Pony!"

"That's not what I asked for."

Star let go a sigh of defeat before admitting. "Yeah, you're right about that… But what if this is the first time? We can be missing the only chance to get some Goblin Dogs!" Star exclaimed, trying to convince her friend to go with her.

Marco, at seeing Star's pleading look, let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll go with you…"

"Really? Hooray!" Star cheered with excitement before being interrupted by Marco.

"But, if Pony Head is wrong, which she will, I'll get back home."

"Alright, I'll probably do the same if she's wrong anyway. But what if she's right?" Star asked with a playful smile on her face.

"Please, Star, if Pony Head is right about this, I'll make the pigs fly!"

…

"No… Way…" Those were the only words that Marco could mutter at the seeing of the totally empty space that surrounded the Goblin Dogs truck.

"See? I told ya! There is nobody in the line!" Pony Head exclaimed with a proud smile before she began to float towards the truck. "What are you waiting for? Let's get some grub!"

Star stood by her mewman friend's side with a playful smile. "I think someone owes wings to the pigs." She stated with the smile on her face.

"I… I…" With a defeated sigh, Marco withdrew his wand and casted a simple spell. "There, all done." He said before he started to walk towards the Goblin Dogs truck. "Now let's get done with this already."

Star advanced with little jumps behind her friend with a satisfied look.

Pony Head arrived first at the Goblin Dogs truck. "Hello, is anybody home? Hello? Hello?" Pony Head kept saying "hello" before the truck opened its door.

"What do you want?" A little goblin asked as he looked at the three friends that were standing in front of his truck. "Oh! Customers!" He exclaimed excitedly as he went inside his truck again and opened the big window where he attended the people. "Welcome to the Goblin Dogs truck! How may I help you today?" He asked with a smile.

"Three Goblin Dogs, if you may!" Star stated with a bigger smile.

"Of course!" The little goblin said as he retrieved three of the requested food and put them in the oven behind him.

The oven started to do its job when the start button was pressed.

Star and Pony Head waited with excitement and wide eyes while Marco just waited with a neutral expression.

The oven finished its job and the goblin was about to retrieve the food from the inside, but a little quake of the ground stopped him in the spot.

The three friends noticed the little earthquake as well… Well, only Star and Marco did, Pony Head was floating, so…

"What was that?" Marco asked with concern.

"I dunno." Star replied.

"What was what?" Pony Head asked obliviously.

The goblin just started to get a little nervous, sweat running down his forehead. He slowly opened the door of the oven, provoking another mini earthquake.

At that point, even Pony head was starting to suspect that something was going on.

The little nervous goblin started to slowly withdrew the plate from the oven, only getting stronger and more consecutive earthquakes. Before the earth could continue shaking, the little goblin shoved the food back in the oven and closed its door violently, causing the earth shaking activity to stop.

The three teenager looked confused at each other before the goblin turn to face them.

"Sorry, but I cannot sell any Goblin Dogs anymore." He said with a sad mood.

"What, why not?" Marco asked, a little annoyed to be honest.

"We came all the way here for Goblin Dogs, and we sure are going to get them! Right, B-Fly?" Pony Head asked her bestie while giving her a determined look.

"Right!"

"Well, sorry for wasting your time, but I cannot sell Goblin Dogs. Not since that thing appeared…"

"A thing appeared?" Star asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind… Grown up things… You wouldn't understand." The goblin said, ready to close the truck once again.

At the statement, something inside Marco snapped. "Grown up thing? Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed in a rather angry mood, calling the attention of the two girls. "For your information, Mr. Grown up Goblin, I am the Prince of Mewni! All my problems are a big deal! Even my tiniest problem could outmatch your "grown up" problem!"

"You're the prince?" The goblin asked, still not believing who he had as a customer. He only wish that this customer was not yelling at him.

Marco withdrew his wand and made a simple Royal Blast, firing it at a rock that got smashed by the potent spell that got much stronger due the green magic that everyone failed to notice.

The goblin gulped nervously before Marco aimed his wand at him.

"I didn't came here to be insulted by these "grown up things!" So now, you are going to tell us what the problem is and I'll be the one telling if it is really a "grown up" problem, or if you are just being a crybaby!" Marco exclaimed, finally putting his wand back into his cover. Marco looked furious at the goblin that was looking at him with shock. Looking at this expression made Marco snap out of his anger. "Oh… I… I'm sorry for the sudden outburst… I don't know what happened there." Marco apologized, feeling genuinely ashamed for his actions.

Without his knowledge, Star and Pony Head were looking at him with their jaws dropped all the way to the ground.

"No, you know what? I like your attitude, Prince Marco!" The goblin said calling the attention of the three friends. "The name's Roy, and I'd like to ask you a favor!" He said cheerfully, completely changing the scared image that he had just seconds ago.

"A favor?" Marco asked, confused by the sudden change of mood.

"Yeah, you see, I have been selling Goblin Dogs in this same dimension, in this same spot since I got the job! Maybe it won't look like it right now, but this place was used to be full of people from different dimensions, all coming here to eat Goblin Dogs!"

"Yes, I know that." Marco said while recalling the last time they step on that dimension.

"Anyways, everything was going great, until this beast appeared!" Roy exclaimed while retrieving a black and white image of a giant monster.

"Woah, what's that?" Pony Head asked while looking at the image.

"It looks like a dinosaur, or a dragon!" Star exclaimed, taking the image away from Roy.

"It's a giant monster that suddenly appeared on the dimension! It has been terrorizing my customers! I hired some monsters hunters to track it down, but they have been useless, that beast is unkillable!" Roy said before pointing at Marco. "Or it WAS unkillable until now!"

"So, you want us to get rid of that thing?" Marco asked while pointing at his friends.

"Please, I'm begging you! Selling Goblin Dogs is the only way I have to make money!"

"Why don't you change to another dimension to sell them?" Star asked curious.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea of how much it'll cost to move my business to another dimension?!"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! I get it! Too expensive for the little green dude!" Star exclaimed out loud.

"Excuse me?!" Roy asked, a little annoyed towards the girl.

"Anyways…" Pony Head interrupted, floating between Marco and Roy. "I'd like to know what we're getting in return."

"You can have all the Goblin Dogs that you want if you get rid of that monster!" Roy exclaimed while throwing his arms in the air, throwing some confetti as well.

"All the Goblin Dogs we want?!" Pony Head exclaimed before closing the deal. "Dude, consider that monster gone!"

"Great! It's a deal!" Roy said while stretching his hand towards Pony Head.

Pony Head took Marco by the wrist and shoved his hand into Roy's hand, sealing the deal. "Deal! Now we better get going, that thing is not going to kill itself!" She said before floating away.

"Bye-Bye, little green dude! C'mon, Marco! We have work to do!" Star said before grabbing Marco by the wrist, dragging him behind Pony Head.

"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Marco stated while releasing himself from his friend's grasp.

"I am counting on you, pals!" Roy said while waving goodbye.

…

The three friends were walking in the desert of that dimension. Marco was looking for the monster while Pony Head and Star were following from behind.

Star withdrew the draw of the monster from her purse. "Okay, so we just need to find this thing, destroy it…"

"And then eat all the Goblin Dogs that we want! How does that sounds, B-Fly?"

"Sounds delicious!" Star said cheerfully while licking her lips. "Hey, Marco, have you seen the monster yet? I'm hungry!"

"We could find it faster if you two decided to help me out!"

"Really? You need our help to find this thing? I mean, have you looked at the picture? It's enormous!" Pony Head said with a mocky tone.

"Finding it is the easy part, destroying it, however, is another tale!" Marco exclaimed while standing in front of the two girls, facing them with a serious expression. "Did you heard what Roy said?"

"Actually, no. I was just thinking about the Goblin Dogs." Pony Head admitted.

"Me too." Star admitted as well.

Marco face palmed before clearing his throat. "He said that he has sent professional monster hunters to destroy that thing, and those professionals didn't get any success!"

Pony Head rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Marco noticed this. "Pony Head, could you take this seriously?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that! You were the one that wanted to solve this problem!"

"What? Pony Head, you using my hand to seal the deal doesn't make me the one that got us in this mess!"

"It totally does! Besides, I don't know why you are so worried. I have an ace up my sleeve." Pony Head said while looking at Marco with a malicious look.

"We don't even know what we are facing!" Marco didn't noticed how something big was approaching at the trio from behind. The surprised faces of the two girls made him react.

"Actually, I think we kinda do." Pony Head said while pointing behind Marco with her horn.

"Lemme guess, it is right behind me, isn't it?" Marco asked before turning around, facing a familiar giant cheese monster.

The huge monster roared at the three teenagers, showing its big nachos fangs in the process. With a swing of its tail, the monster sent the three friends flying some feet away.

Marco quickly stood up and retrieved his wand, pointing it at the cheesy creature. "Okay, I did not expect this thing to be the monster!"

"It was obvious if you think about it, this is the place where we fought that time after all." Pony Head stated while charging some magic energy in her horn.

"Wait? You fought? And you didn't invited me?" Star asked, feeling genuinely offended.

"It's a long story..." Marco said before jumping backwards, avoiding another hit of the big tail.

Pony Head floated to his side with a confident smile. "So, let's do it just like last time!" She said before firing a blast of magic towards the beast.

The blast hit one of the monster's arms, ripping it apart from the body.

The monster roared in pain before a Royal Blast right through its open mouth, leaving a big hole in the back of his head, but not causing too much to the monster itself.

After a few other blasts from the Marco and Pony Head, the monster finally collapsed on the floor, causing a big cheese splash at the impact.

"Huh? That was all?" Marco asked while lowering his wand.

"Well, that was easier than I expected." Pony Head said with a bored expression. "Now let's go get those Goblin Dogs!" Pony Head exclaimed, quickly changing her bored mood for an excited one.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Star exclaimed, getting the attention of both of her besties. "I didn't get to do anything!"

"Oh, sorry for getting all the fun for ourselves, B-Fly. But look at the bright side, girl! You can eat the leftovers if you want to!" Pony Head said in an attempt to cheer up her friend.

"Fine! But you'll have to tell me about your fight with Marco!" Star stated getting a playful smile and an impatient mood as she waited for her friend's story.

"Oooooh, girl! It was crazy! First, I was all like..."

"Umm... Guys…" Marco interrupted while pointing at the "defeated" monster that was getting all of his body back into a bowl, forming entirely its body once again.

The big monster roared before quickly stomping into the ground, causing an earthquake that opened a fissure into it.

Pony Head avoided it with her ability to float.

Marco and Star, however, fell into the big fissure that formed under their feet.

Without a second thought, Pony Head flew at full speed towards Star, catching her before floating out of the big hole.

"Hey, B-Fly, you are heavier than you look, girl…" Pony said though pants.

"Where's Marco?" Star asked with a scared expression before a voice washed her fears away.

"I'm here!" He shouted while levitating himself out of the hole using his wand. "Are you two okay?" He asked with concern.

"We're fine! But you know who won't be fine?" Pony Head asked before pointing at the monster with her horn. "That thing!" She shouted as she launched herself into the fight once again.

Marco pointed his wand at the monster, prepared to blast it away with multiple shots, but was interrupted by his friend.

"Marco! I wanna fight, too!" Star exclaimed while pulling Marco by the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Star, this is not a-!" Marco was cut off by Star's puppy eyes, begging him to let her fight. "S-Star… That's not g-gonna work again…" Marco said, feeling a little awkward.

Star just kept looking at him.

"Nghh… Fine! Just stop it already!" Marco exclaimed while pointing the wand at her. "Giantical Star!" He shouted and the spell hit Star, making her to grow until she was as big as the nachos monster.

"Thanks, Marco! And sorry!" She said while throwing herself into the fight.

Marco was about to point his wand at the monster, but with Star in the way, he couldn't risk to blast anything without feeling concerned of hitting her giant friend. So he decided to put his wand away into the cover before watching the fight carefully.

Pony Head was busy, trying to hit the monster with one of her blasts of magic.

But the monster had learned to avoid the blast by generating holes in its body when the magic was about to crash into it.

"Ugh, really?!" Pony Head asked with annoyance at the monster before this one swing its claws at her. She floated backwards to avoid the attack. "I wish I could punch that ugly face of yours!"

"On it!" A cheery and giant voice exclaimed from somewhere, and before she knew it, a giant girl landed a successful punch into the creatures jaw.

The monster was knocked back by the punch, falling onto its back.

"Whoa, B-Fly?!" Pony Head exclaimed with surprise.

"Hi, Pony!" She greeted with a cheerful and big smile. "Told ya I could fight!"

Pony Head looked at her friend with surprise before snapping herself out of her trance. "That's not fair! You use the dork's magic!"

"Watch out!" The dork-I mean, Marco, shouted at the girls.

Before any of them could react, the monster had landed a kick on Star, launching her backwards.

"Star!" Marco shouted before aiming his wand at the ground. "Giantical Softy Softilier!" He casted with hurry.

A giant pillow appeared in the ground before Star fell upon it.

"Thanks, Marco!" Star thanked before the pain of the kick started to make presence. Star rubbed her belly, trying to cease the pain.

Pony looked at her friend and felt angry in the instant. "Oh! It's o-!" She couldn't finish her sentence.

The monster hit her with one of its claws, sending her downwards towards the same giant pillow where her friend was lying.

"Pony, are you alright?" Star asked while picking up her friend and placing her on her palm.

"I think I would have broken a rib… If I had any."

The monster started to walk towards the trio, prepared to throw another attack.

"Alright, back to the fight!" Star said before standing on her feet and running towards the monster, leaving her pony friend on the pillow.

"Yeah! Let's kick that jerk where it hurts!" Pony Head exclaimed before turning to Marco. "Hey, dork, are you gonna fight or not?" She yelled, annoyed at the prince that was just watching the fight.

"Actually, I just got an idea!" Marco exclaimed before running in the opposite direction. "Just distract it until I am back!" Marco shouted before leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going! Hey, don't ignore me!" Pony Head yelled, trying to call the prince's attention, but let out an annoyed growl when this one just ignored her. "Fine, we don't need you anyway! Right, B-Fly?" Pony Head asked her friend.

But she didn't replied.

"B-Fly?" Pony Head asked before realizing that the giant Star was about to fall over her. "Oh snap!"

…

Roy was reading a magazine inside his truck with a bored expression.

"Roy!" Marco shouted in the distance, calling the goblin's attention. He quickly stood in front of the truck while trying to catch his breath after the long run.

"Oh, Prince Marco! What's up? How is the monster problem going along?"

"No time to explain, Roy! I need you to give me a Goblin Dog… And a ride, if you don't mind." Marco said through pants.

Roy raised a curious eyebrow while looking at the agitated prince.

…

Star fell downwards with her hand balled into a fist, slamming it into the head of the cheesy creature.

The punch just got stuck in the soft mass.

Star tried to get her fist out of the mass while the creature started to generate a second jaw on top of its head, ready to bite off Star's arm.

A blast of magic came from behind the monster, hitting the new jaw, preventing the tragedy to happen.

"Oh no! Not on my watch!" Pony head exclaimed before being hit by a pair of wings that the giant monster had created for its body during the fight.

Star took that chance to get her hand free and jumping backwards, quick enough to avoid the fangs of the beast.

"Ugh! Why is this thing so annoying?! We completely wrecked it in seconds last time!" Pony Head said with annoyance while floating by her bestie's side.

"Well, maybe it's the revenge." Star suggested while shrugging.

"I don't think this thing thinks on revenge, B-Fly."

"It could be a possibility, I mean, have you heard how it roars at you?"

Just in that moment, the monster let out a roar that almost make them deaf.

"Well, either way, it's going down!" Pony exclaimed before her friend rushed at the monster.

"That's right!" Star shouted as she prepared to launch another punch at the creature. Star strike it with all her might, but the monster did not felt any damage. "What?" Star asked herself as she looked at her body.

It was normal again. The magic did not last as long as she expected.

"Uh-oh…" Star said before the monster lift its foot, intending to squash Star like an ant.

But before this one could accomplish its goal, a giant Goblin Dog dragon knocked the nachos monster backwards.

The cheesy beast roared at its sudden opponent.

Once the two colossal monsters locked eyes with each other, a fiery rivalry was born. The two food monstrosities roared at each other with rage before rushing towards their newfound sworn enemy.

"Yes!" An excited shout came from behind the pair of friends. It was Roy, cheering excitedly at the Monster Goblin Dog. "Get it, Roy Jr!" He shouted excitedly.

Roy Jr. connected a swing of its claw to the cheese abomination, cutting off one of its arms with that single cut.

The cheese monster did not delay with its counter attack, cause almost instantly, it swung its tail towards its attacker, sending it flying some distance back.

The two monsters roared in unison before both of them found themselves in front of one another, starting a fight of brute force, waiting for the other to give in.

"What the heck is happening?!" Pony Head asked with surprise.

"And where's Marco?" Star asked while turning to Roy.

"He's way up there!" Roy exclaimed as he pointed at the big cliff that was some distance behind the nachos monster.

Marco stood in there, looking carefully at the yellow monster. His first creation. "There it is." He told to himself when he spotted the bowl of nachos in the back of the beast. He pointed the sharp end of his wand towards the bowl, taking advantage of its distraction. "Monster Revermorph!" He casted with determination.

The blast of magic was launched out of the wand, flying straight to the bowl, enveloping entirely once it made contact with its target.

The cheese monster roared in desperation.

Its enemy, the giant Goblin Dog, did not give its enemy any chance, knocking it into the ground.

The yellow food beast fell on its back, incapable of standing up, just struggling against the spell that was quickly morphing it back into its original form.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the nachos monster was back into its original form.

Just a simple bowl of nachos.

…

"Thank you!" Roy exclaimed with joy while standing by the Goblin Dog dragon's side. "I can't believe someone finally managed to get rid of that thing!"

"Just like Marco said, you were just being a crybaby!" Star said while patting Marco in the back.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier." Marco apologized with an ashamed expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Really touching moment and all. Now, could you give us all the Goblin Dogs we want? Just as you promised?" Pony Head interrupted, focusing on what really matters.

"Oh, that's right! Hey, Jr., could you bring the truck over here, please?" Roy asked to his new pet, which obeyed without hesitation, grabbing the truck that was far behind and bringing it in front of the trio, placing it on the ground with care. Roy quickly went into the truck, placing its hat on the head before exclaiming. "Who wants some Goblin Dogs?"

"Oh, me, me, me!" Pony Head said with enthusiasm

"Me too! Me too!" Star exclaimed while shaking her hands in the air.

Marco, however, did not say anything. He was too busy eating the bowl of nachos that was a monster just some minutes ago.

"Okay! Two Goblin Dogs coming right up!" Roy exclaimed as he placed two Goblin Dogs into the oven, getting it started.

Star and Pony Head looked at their food with widened eyes and licking her lips.

"They're ready!" Roy exclaimed in a triumphant pose as he withdrew the food from the oven.

"Oh yeah! I can finally get to eat one of these!" Pony said while receiving her Goblin Dog.

"They kinda look like normal Hot Dogs for me. But who cares!" Star said as she shoved the meal in her mouth.

Pony Head did the same, both of them starting to chew their food.

They shared a confused expression when they realized the Goblin Dogs didn't taste any different from any normal Hot Dog. But just before they could complain about anything, the effects of the magic meal kicked in.

And you know the rest.

The pair of girls fell to the ground while hallucinating with the effects of the food.

Marco just looked at them with concern.

"Don't worry kid, they'll be fine!" Roy said, calming the inner concerns of the boy. "But I would get them into bed anyways. Just to be sure." He said before Roy Jr. nodded its head in agreement.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hello there!**

 **Alright, before everything else, I would like to apologize for not updating the story for a very long time. It was not my intention to leave this story so unattended.**

 **But now I'm finally on vacations, so I hope that the story can get back to normal. I hope…**

 **Anyway, thank you all for sticking around all this time! I really appreciate it!**

 **I'll see you all soon with another chapter.**

 **So… See ya later!**


	33. Babysitting

Babysitting.

"Welcome to the Time Dimension!" Star exclaimed with joy while introducing to her friends the home dimension of Father Time.

Janna, Jackie, Tom and Marco were standing in front of her while she presented the dimension like if they were in some kind of tour.

"I'll be your guide for today! So please stick around to see all the cool stuff!" Star said with her same energetic smile of always.

"Yo, Star." Janna called her friend's attention. "Didn't you say there was going to be a floating horse head in this place as well?"

"Yeah, about that, Pony told me that the time dimension was boring, so she is not going to come." Star explained. "But I think we can all have fun even without Pony!" Star exclaimed with a cheery mood before a portal opened from behind her.

Pony Head's face came slightly through the portal. "That's not true." She said before returning to her dimension, the portal closing immediately after that.

The teenagers looked at this with confused looks before Jackie broke the silence.

"So, Star, what can we do in this time dimension? I suppose you can travel through time or something like that?" She asked with her same chill of always.

"I'm pretty sure we can't do that without Omnitraxus Prime." Marco stated, gaining everyone's confused expressions. "You know, Space-Time itself?" He said while shrugging with a slightly nervous look.

"Well, we can't do that…" Star said, getting the attention off Marco.

Marco let out a sigh of relieve, which was received as a thanks by Star.

"But we can stop time and do all we want while everyone is frozen!" Star exclaimed while jumping in the air with excitement.

"Wait, are you serious?" Tom asked with the same excitement, imagining all the possibilities.

Janna and Jackie looking at her with interest as well.

Marco, however, looked a little uncomfortable while recalling the last time that happened.

"Yeah! We just have to ask Timey to stop the Wheel of Progress! I'm sure he'll say-!"

"No." The voice of Father Time was heard in the distance.

"Alright, we can't do that either." Star said with a disappointed expression.

The excitement died within the three teens that were actually looking forward the Time Stop Party.

"So… Then, what do we do?" Janna asked while folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you worry your little heads, friends! I still have an ace up my sleeve!" Star said before running into a direction. "Just follow me!"

The group of teenagers looked at themselves with confusion before walking in the same direction that her friend had run into.

…

"Welcome to the Time-Space River!" Star said as her friends arrived at the flowing river which had lots of clocks floating in it.

"So, what does this does?" Jackie asked with curiosity.

"I'm glad you asked!" Star said before clearing her throat to start the explanation. "This river can get you to anywhere… or should I say anywhen in time! You just have to jump into it and enjoy the time travel! Although, the time where you go is totally random, but it's still really funny!"

"That sure sounds like fun!" Tom stated.

"Well, I don't know about you. But I feel like that cool building in the other side of the river is calling me." Janna said with her usual smile while pointing at the futuristic looking building that had all the history of the universe recorded within.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda curious about that, too." Tom said, agreeing with Janna.

"Then why don't we go there first?" Janna completed before looking for a way around the river.

"The only way there is past the river, so we have to get in here first anyways!" Star said, calling her friend's attention once again.

"Or we could use the clocks." Jackie suggested while pointing at the floating objects.

"That's a good idea." Janna said while jumping from the shore to a nearby clock.

Jackie followed Janna, jumping to the same clock.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tom said before following the other two girls.

"Fine, your loss!" Star said as she prepared to jump into the water, ready for the travel through Space and Time. "C'mon, Marco! Let's do this!" Star said before jumping towards the water.

"Levitato!" Marco casted quickly, catching her friend in midair with the spell.

"What is it, Marco?" Star asked, turning around to face her friend.

Marco placed her into the ground right next to him. "I think that is bad idea." He said as he pointed at a sign.

"Out of service." Was written with big warning letters on it.

"Please, Marco, don't tell me you are afraid of-"

"Babies?!"

"I was going to say "little danger", but I think babies is a nice way to call it!" Star said, oblivious of their predicament.

"No! Look!" Marco exclaimed as he pointed at a clock of the river where three babies were playing without a care in the world.

"Aww… Look at those cute little babies!" Star said as she watched them with delight. But that feeling was replaced by confusion when she gave a better look at the infants. "Wait a minute… Guys?" She asked as she recognized who those babies were. "Marco!"

"I know!" Marco said before he pointed his wand at the babies, using Levitato to bring their three little friends to them.

Marco took Tom with his free hand while Star took Jackie and Janna.

"Oh no! What do we do now?!" Marco asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, Marco! I'm sure Timey will know what to do!" Star suggested happily.

…

"That looks bad." Father Time said while getting off the Wheel of Progress, giving the hamsters a quick break while he talked to the teens.

"We know it looks bad!" Marco said while trying to carry Tom, Jackie and Janna at the same time.

"We need to know how to change them back." Star said with confidence. "I mean, you are Father Time! And that's the Space-Time River, so you must know." Star said while waiting patiently for Father Time to agree with her.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about that old river!" He said happily.

Star stood there with a smile for some seconds, processing the information. "Wait… What?"

"I don't know anything! My only job is to move the Wheel of Progress!"

"What?!" the two teens exclaimed with scared expressions.

"So they are going to stay like babies forever?!" Star exclaimed with concern. "Wait, maybe they'll grown up naturally. So, the only thing we have to do is to wait fourteen years until they get back to normal!" Star said with a smile, finding her solution rather easy. Just wait for nature to continue her course.

"What…?" Father Time asked while raising an eyebrow. His smiley face changing to a confused expression.

"But by that time, we'll already be twenty eight years old! Marco would probably be King of Mewni already! I would probably have a job as any other adult! And they would be just starting to be teenagers again!"

"Umm… Kid?" Father Time tried to call her attention, looking confused by her rambling.

"Well, let's look at the bright side! It'll be really funny to tease Janna and Jackie! But I won't be able to date Tom!"

"Star." The sound of Marco's voice called her attention.

"What is it, Marco?" She asked while turning to her bestie.

"I think Father Time is talking to you."

"He is?" Star turned to face the white bearded man.

"Yes! I was going to tell you about what the skull guy told me about the river. But you were just ignoring me like if you were a person that ignores magical beings who keep the time going." He clarified.

"Oh, sorry! I think I got a little carried away."

"You are sorried!" Father Time said joyfully.

"Don't you mean forgiven?" Marco asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Bless you!" Father Time answered. "Anyways, as I was saying. There is a giant skull guy living in here as well!"

"Who?" Star asked with curiosity.

"He must mean Omnitraxus Prime!" Marco exclaimed. "Could you tell us where he is?" Marco asked while struggling to keep the three babies in his arms.

"He is not here at the moment. But he told me that he would fix the river problem once he comes back!"

"So, all we have to do is wait until the skull dude comes back?" Star asked.

"Pretty much! In the meantime, you should take care of your friends!" Father Time said as he rode the Wheel of Progress once again. "Well, see ya later!" he said before the hamsters started to pull the wheel forwards once again.

Once he was gone, Star turned around to face Marco. "Well, guess we have to work as babysitters!"

"Ugh… This is going to be hard…" Marco said with a tired expression.

"What do you mean? This is gonna be a piece of cake! I mean, we already took care of Buff Frog's multiple adorable tadpoles! Three babies are not a problem after that!" Star said as she took baby Janna from Marco.

"I'm not so sure about that. Tadpoles are way different than humans or demons."

"Trust me! This is going to be easy." Star said as she withdrew her dimensional scissors from her purse and opened a portal back home.

"If you say so… But I still have a bad feeling about this…" Marco said as he walked towards the portal.

Star let out a laugh at Marco's worry. "Please, Marco. They're just three babies, what's the worst that could possibly happen?"

…

A fireball flew through the living room of the Butterfly residence before impacting into the wall, leaving a burn mark in the decorations.

"TOM!" Star shouted as she drew her attention back to Tom. "How many times I have to tell you to not use fireballs in the house?!" She asked at the baby demon prince.

Tom just laughed at her while generating another fireball between his fingertips.

Star lowered the baby's hands while giving him an irritated look. "I said no!"

Tom used his natural demon strength to rise his hands and shot the fireball anyways.

Star ducked just in time to dodge the fireball. "Urgh! Marco! Come here and help me out!"

"Coming!" Marco exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen while carrying Jackie, without realizing that her skateboard was placed where his foot stood.

The skateboard moved due the weight of Marco, carrying him at full speed towards the wall. Marco reacted just in time to protect the baby Jackie, taking the whole hit by himself.

The pained expression on Marco's face gained a laugh from the baby version of his crush.

Jackie laughed while clapping her hands.

Her laugh died when a fireball landed on Marco's face, gaining a laugh from the demon prince that launched the fireball.

"Marco, stop trying to flirt with a baby! I know it's your crush and all, but this is not the moment!" Star yelled while still trying to control Tom.

"I'm not flirting! I'm looking for some food for them!"

"Just give them some milk!"

"I can't find it!" Marco kept yelling while walking back into the kitchen.

"What do you mean you can't find it?"

"I mean I can't find it! There's just soup!"

"What do you mean there's just soup?"

"It means there's just soup!"

"Then go and look in the fridge!"

"Alright! But you don't have to shout at me!" Marco yelled back before opening the fridge. "There's more soup!"

"Are you telling me there's no milk?"

"I don't see any, so I suppose not!"

"You suppose?"

"What am I supposed to tell you?"

"Ugh! Why do I have to do everything in this house?!" Star asked as she spotted baby Janna playing with her house keys. "Gimme that!" She said while taking her keys from the baby hands of Janna.

Janna didn't took this well and started to cry.

"No, no, no, no! Don't cry!" Star said with concern, feeling guilty for taking something from a baby… Even if the baby was Janna. "Ugh! Just take them back!" She said as she gave the keys back to Janna.

Janna stopped crying immediately as she resumed her play.

"Can't you just cast some milk with magic?" Star asked while dodging another fireball.

"No, I had to hide my wand." Marco replied from the kitchen while he kept looking for milk.

"Why in the world did you did that?" Star asked, sounding annoyed.

"Have you seen my wand before? It's a freaking knife! I don't want to have it near the kids!"

"Oh, come on! They're babies! I don't think they could take your wand from you!"

"Tom can, and Janna already did!" Marco exclaimed.

Surprised by this, Star looked at the Janna who was playing with the keys while wearing Star's headband. "When did she take that?" She asked herself before taking her headband off Janna's head, putting her on her own. "You little thief!" She said with a proud smile, earning a laugh from the baby.

"Besides, Jackie cries every time she sees my wand. That's why I decided to hide it."

Star sighed with annoyance. "Then, we don't have milk?"

"I think we don't… Oh, wait! Found it!" Marco exclaimed with joy as he found the meal of the babies.

"See? I told you we had milk!" Star said as she walked to the kitchen with Janna and Tom.

"It's not my fault! It was hidden behind the fridge!" Marco said as he retrieved a pack of milk from the hideout.

Jackie was already placed in a baby chair with other two empty chairs of the same kind by her side.

"You should know by now that the milk is kept behind the fridge." Star said as she placed Tom and Janna in their respective baby chairs.

Black for Tom and pink for Janna.

"Ugh, whatever." Marco said while rolling his eyes. "Anyways, these are ready." He said while giving their three friends their baby bottles. "There you are."

"Good! Now we only need to wait until they fall asleep and-!" Star was interrupted by a splash of milk. "What the-?!" She turned and looked at Janna who threw her baby bottle at her face, spilling the milk all over Star.

The baby Janna laughed at her.

"Janna!" Star exclaimed, angered.

"It looks like they don't want their meal yet." Marco explained while rubbing his chin.

"Then what are we supposed to do?!"

"I don't know!" Marco exclaimed before a rush of hot milk was literally fired from the baby bottle of Tom.

The little prince made good use of his powers, giving his baby bottle a pair of demon wings and a tail.

The new demonized object was spilling the two teens with the hot milk, forcing them to take cover under the table.

The demon bottle was now flying around in circles, searching its targets.

"Okay, this is not exactly how I expected…" Star said with a rather stressed expression.

"And what were you expecting? I mean, taking care of babies was never been an easy task to do." Marco said while taking off a lollipop from Star's hair.

A bottle fell to the floor before his eyes, shattering due the impact. After that, Jackie's cry could be heard alongside Tom's little laugh and Janna's clapping.

"I can't take them anymore! For how long we have been like this?" Star said with an irritated tone.

"Let's see…" Marco said as he checked his clock. "For only ten minutes…"

"Ten minutes?!" Star exclaimed. "How long is going to take that skull guy?!"

"I don't know!" Marco exclaimed in return.

"Okay, I have an idea."

"I'm listening…"

"Okay, listen…" Star said as she approached at her partner in crime, whispering her brilliant plan into his ear.

"Really?" Marco asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Do we have another choice?"

"Well, we could-"

"The answer is no! Now go and get your wand while I distract them!" Star said while getting out of their hiding.

Marco sighed with resignation.

"Hey there, babies!" Star said as she jumped in front of them.

Jackie stopped crying at the sudden show of the girl.

Tom and Janna just kept laughing.

"Hear me out! It's nap time! So let's get you all to-!" Star was interrupted by the demonic baby bottle that shot at her with milk from behind. Star turned around with an annoyed mood. "Hey! That's not-!" She exclaimed, just to be interrupted once again by the milk that splashed directly into her face.

While all that happened, Marco was crawling silently out of the kitchen, following Star's plan.

"Okay… I'm starting to regret this…" Star thought to herself before the cries of Tom called her attention. She turned around to find the cause.

Janna had, somehow, took Tom's infernal rattle. She was shaking it happily around, little fire balls coming out of the object.

"Hey, Janna! Give that back!" Star shouted, not getting any reaction from any of the babies in front of her, aside from Jackie who cried due the uproar.

"Ngh! Marco, hurry up with that!"

…

After crawling safety out of the kitchen, Marco rushed his way upstairs, going into Star's room and retrieving his wand from its cover. He then quickly gathered all of Star's teddies in her bed before aiming at them with the wand. "This better works, Star."

"Marco, hurry up with that!" Star shouted from the kitchen.

"That's what I'm doing!" He shouted back before casting the spell.

…

The three babies were all making a real disaster. Janna somehow got into the floor of the kitchen, crawling away from Star.

Tom was invoking pained souls with his cries, feeling the room with the cries of thousands of spirits alongside the cries of the baby prince.

Star was being chased by the demonic baby bottle, trying to catch Janna while carrying baby Jackie, who was pulling from her hair. "When is this going to stop?!" She asked to herself with an annoyed mood before tripping to the floor.

Somehow the cries of the souls intensified, making them unbearably to hear.

Star covered her ears, trying to ignore them. "Stop it!"

"On it!" The shout of Marco was heard before a horde of living teddies came into the kitchen.

The teddies started to approach at the babies, calming the three of them.

The cries of Tom and Jackie ceased before the spirits completely disappeared.

The teddies started to play carefully with the babies, making them laugh in delight.

Janna let go off the stolen rattle of the young prince to hug a pink teddy duck who walked straight into her arms.

After the three babies were calmed, the two teenagers started to pick them up.

"Okay, time for bed!" Star said cheerfully as she picked up Jackie and Janna. She then proceed to walk out of the kitchen.

Marco picked up Tom and walked out of the kitchen as well, but nor before cleaning the kitchen with a quick spell.

The teddies walked behind the teenagers, following just the babies.

The duo entered Marco's closet, where Marco casted a baby cradle to lay the babies into.

The babies were placed carefully into the cradle.

"Alright, Marco, do the sleepy thingy." Star said as she turned to her friend.

He nodded in agreement with a smile on his face before casting the spell into the room.

The closet was bathed by a soft blue light alongside some pink, yellow and green figures of stars. A light tune started to play from nowhere.

Star cleared her throat before starting her performance. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are…"

Marco looked at her with widened eyes during the song while the babies started to grow tired, yawning and rubbing their eyes before finally falling asleep at the end of the song.

The room went silent as everything returned to normal.

Marco was still amazed by the lullaby.

"So… What were you saying about my idea?" Star asked, getting Marco's attention.

"Okay, I have to admit it. That was a great idea!" Marco whispered to Star as he saw how the babies were all sleeping peacefully in the baby cradle.

Star smiled while hugging a teddy, Cory the Manticore to be more precise. "Teddies, they always work." She whispered back.

"But… What did you did with the demon bottle?" Marco asked with curiosity.

"I already took care of that!"

…

Mr. Butterfly walked into the already cleaned up kitchen while muttering a happy song.

"Going for a beer. Do-do-do-do." He sang happily as he opened the fridge to find his drink.

But he was greeted by a baby bottle with demon wings and tail.

"What the-?!" River asked in shock before the bottle started to shoot hot milk at him. "Ahhh! Get away, you childish monster!"

…

"Okay, if you say so… You know, they kinda look cute while asleep…" Marco stated.

"Of course they do! They are babies! All babies look cute while asleep."

The room stay silent for a bit while the two friends watched the three babies sleeping.

"So… What do we do now?" Marco asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I dunno… Hey! Do you want to go to that arcade dimension?" Star suggested.

"Sure I do." Marco said as he watched how his friend made a portal with her scissors.

"Then let's get going already!" Star said as she dragged Marco into the portal.

The portal closed as soon as the two teenagers left the place.

The room was left in silence… For about a minute.

Suddenly, a bright blue magic started to surround the babies. The magic shifted into the shape of a clock that advanced forwards before it abruptly stopped, changing the babies back into teenagers.

Janna was the first to open her eyes, finding herself in a cradle alongside Tom and Jackie who were sleeping without a care… Despite being all cramped in the little cradle.

"Um… Guys?" Janna asked while poking Tom in the face. "Hey, demon dude, wake up!"

Tom started to open his eyes due Janna's shouting. "Hmm...? What is it?" He said before yawning. He opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings and realizing about their actual position. "And what happened?" He asked confused.

"You tell me." Janna said before Jackie woke up, yawning and stretching uncomfortably in the little cradle.

"Ah… I haven't slept this well in ages!" She said with a relaxed tone before realizing the same thing as the other two teens. "Did I miss something?"

Before anyone could answer her question, a dimensional portal was opened in the room.

"I can't believe you forgot the gold coins for the games!" Star said while stepping out of the portal followed by Marco.

"Star, you just literally dragged me into the arcade before I could do anything!" Marco argued, trying to defend himself.

"Let's just get the coins before they wake up." Star suggested.

"Hey, dudes!" Jackie called the attention of the pair of friends. "Could you tell me what's going on?"

"Guys! You're back to normal!" Marco exclaimed with relief as he quickly approached the baby cradle.

"Wow! They grew up so fast!" Star said with a smile.

Marco made the cradle disappear, releasing their friends from the infant bed.

"What do you mean by that, Diaz?" Janna asked while raising a curious eyebrow.

"It's a long story…"

"Actually, it isn't." Star said while standing by her bestie's side.

"Point is, we are glad that you are fine and back to normal so soon." Marco stated.

"Okay… I don't know what's going on… But thanks anyways." Tom said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks I suppose." Jackie said before asking once more. "But could you please tell us why we were sleeping in a cradle?"

Marco was about to deny it, but Star jumped in front of him.

"Sure! It all started when-!" Before Star could say anything, a blue light embraced the two friends, a giant clock going backwards surrounded the energy before it disappeared, leaving just two babies in their place.

The three teenagers looked at this with confusion.

Before they knew it, Star had already made Marco cry.

…

"Okay, this doesn't seem good." Omnitraxus Prime told to himself while watching the strange reactions that the river was having.

The water was moving up and down in an odd way. Almost like if it wanted to jump out of the river.


	34. Marco in the Wild

Marco in the Wild.

"We are here!" Star exclaimed excitedly as she jumped out of the car. "C'mon, Marco!"

"Coming! Just wait a second!" Marco said while looking around the car for-

"Are you looking for this?" Star said as she held the wand in her hand.

"Very funny…" Marco said before getting out of the car and taking the wand from his friend. "You really have to stop doing that…"

"Make me!"

Marco rolled his eyes with a smile. "Classic Star." He thought to himself. "So… What are we doing today?"

"Whatever we want! My dad is busy hunting, and my mom is relaxing a little, so it's just us for today!" She told excitedly. "Now, tell me what do you want to do?"

"Well… If you're asking me, then there's something I've wanted to do for a while."

"And that would be?" Star asked with a big smile, barely holding her excitement.

…

At this point, her excitement had gone away completely. They were on a boat, in the middle of the lake.

"Fishing?" She asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Well, yeah. I wanted to try this since I learnt that this was a sport."

"A very boring sport…"

"I dunno about that, it seemed like a relaxing sport when Master Tebee told me about it."

"Don't believe everything that it's shown on T.V."

"Look who's talking!" Marco said with a mocky smile.

"How I was supposed to know that the wand was not magical?" Star exclaimed in self-defense.

"Yeah… I think that was for spending so much time with me." Marco said while turning his wand into a fishing rod. "But I am still going to try this out!" He stated before throwing the fish hook into the water.

…One hour later…

Marco was sitting in the boat with a bored expression on his face. "Alright… that was kinda disappointing…" He said before standing up and walking to his sleeping friend. "Star, wake up. Time to go."

Star woke up abruptly. "It was Marco's fault, I swear!" She shouted as she woke up.

Marco looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What was my fault?" Marco asked suspiciously.

"Umm… Nothing…?" Star said while remembering her dream.

Marco let out a sigh. "Anyways… I wanted to tell you that you were right. This is really boring." Marco said, feeling defeated for admitting it.

"I told you! But you just wanted to do what you watched on T.V."

"It looked more interesting back then!"

"Then, what about if we get outta here already and do something that is actually fun this time! We could go to hunt with my dad and his new pet!" Star suggested with her usual smile.

…

A bear was walking peacefully through the forest, not realizing that a flying baby bottle was silently following it from above, leaving a trace of milk on their path.

Mr. Butterfly was following the path of milk from a safe distance before he arrived to the lair of the bear.

The baby bottle was waiting for him on the entrance.

"Good job, childish monster!" He said as he petted the bottle on what he believed it was its head. "Now let's get ourselves a new carpet!" Mr. Butterfly said as he walked inside with his gun ready.

The baby bottle followed him from behind, ready to spit fire anytime.

…

"Sounds good to me." Marco said while grabbing a rowing. But before he could start to row back to the shore, he felt something pulling his wand… or in this case, his rod. "Wait, I think I caught something!" He said excitedly.

"Really?" Star asked while looking at her friend with surprise.

"Yeah, look!" He said as he pointed at his rod, it was being slightly pulled by something.

"Reel it in, then! At least we'll go back with a little pet, or a meal!" Star said while cheering for her friend.

"Alright! Just let me-!" Marco was cut out when he was violently pulled into the water, quickly being dragged to the bottom of the lake.

"MARCO!" Star shouted with angst as she saw the whole scene. She kept looking at the water for some signs of her friend, but nothing came to the surface.

…

"Augh… My head… What happened? Where am I?" Marco woke up, looking to his surroundings. He was in the middle of a forest.

A very familiar forest…

Marco was watching the forest with horror. "Oh no…"

"I think they won't mind this time!"

The voices said as soon as they appeared.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Marco told to himself in a frenetic way, starting to run through the forest.

"You're right! It's not like they'll get mad or anything!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Marco kept running before tripping, falling on the ground and rolling all the way to a cave, falling into an abandoned spider web. Marco opened his eyes with surprise as he struggled to get free.

But the web was surprisingly tough.

The noises of some wild animals started to slowly fill the cave.

Marco stopped struggling, trying to remain calm, but the red eyes that were watching him from the shadows were not helping. He gulped nervously as the eyes started to approach at him.

…

The body of Glossaryck was floating in the middle of the room of the prince. His eyes were completely black before they regained their original colors and the life returned to his body. Once back in his body, Glossaryck sighed. "Augh… That was a really long meeting…" He said as he floated towards the bed, going under it and retrieving some pudding. "Now… Where were we?" He asked in a flirty tone.

A soft sound started to sound in the distance, catching Glossaryck's attention.

"Huh?" He asked himself, bringing his hand behind his ear to hear well. "Hmm… That sounds a little like… Star?"

The sound came closer, revealing itself as a continuous scream that was only getting closer.

"What the…?"

Before he could continue his sentence, the loud sound of the principal door being kicked open interrupted him, filling the house with Star scream.

The footsteps of the girl being heard through the house before it kicked open the door of Marco.

"AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed frantically.

"Star? What's-?" Glossaryck was interrupted by Star, grabbing him and shaking him frantically.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Star."

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Sta-!"

"AAAAH!"

"STAR!"

"AAAAAH!"

"I'm not gonna talk until you are done." Glossaryck stated with a deadpanned expression.

"Okay… Okay… Okay… Okay…" Star said as she calmed down.

Glossaryck raised an eyebrow before opening his mouth.

"AH!"

"…Are you done?"

"Yep, it's all out." Star said while regaining her usual cheery smile.

"Okay… So, what happened?" Glossaryck asked before noticing the absence of the prince. "And where's Marco?"

"I don't know! We were in a boat, and then something pulled him into the lake!" Star exclaimed with concern while pulling her hair.

"He was what?!" Glossaryck asked with a concerned tone.

"He was pulled into the lake! I searched for him all over the lake, but I didn't find him!"

At this point, Glossaryck dedicated a quick look at Star, realizing that she was all wet. "So… You looked for him in the lake?"

"Yes, but I couldn't find him! But I did find these!" Star said as she pulled out a pair of scissors.

Glossaryck looked at the pair of scissors with interest. "Are those dimensional scissors?"

"I dunno." She said with a sigh.

Despite this, the scissors had the signature mark of Hekapoo, confirming Glossaryck's doubt. "Then we might have a problem… Alright, take me to that lake."

…

Inside the forest of certain death, the deathly creatures were acting more aggressively than usual. Attacking whatever, whenever and trashing around the place.

It was like a little war that had suddenly popped out of nowhere between the creatures.

Apparently, something had been stealing their food, and none of those beasts knew what or who. But they would find out.

Meanwhile, inside a really well hidden cave of the forest, a mewman was placing all the food he had collected in a pile. "Alright, I think we already have enough food for the two of us!" Marco exclaimed with a smile. "What do you think, Star? Is it enough?" He asked as he looked at a… coconut…

The coconut had a smiley face draw into it and a long hair made of several leaves.

"…"

Marco's eye twitched as he heard every word. "Are you sure? I mean, it's already a big pile. I don't think we need more than this."

"…"

"You're right!" Marco exclaimed as he walked out of the cave. "I'll be back soon! Don't go anywhere!" Marco said with a smile formed in his face.

Needless to say… Marco's mind was a little… unstable by now.

"…" The coconut replied.

Marco walked through the forest with the same smile. He approached casually at one of the empty nests of the forest, taking all the food he could in his hoodie before walking away.

Without his realization, a beast of the forest was already making its way towards his cave.

Marco walked calmly into his cave, ready to greet "Star" once again. But he was greeted instead by the beast inside. He gasped in horror, calling the beast's attention.

The beast turned out to be a red wolf. The wolf just stared at him with his wild eyes.

Marco stood there frozen in fear. Trying to not alter the wolf. But then, he noticed something.

The wolf had the coconut in its mouth.

"Star!" Marco yelled with surprise and concern.

The coconut did not respond.

"Give her back!" Marco yelled while pursuing the wolf.

The creature jumped above him with ease, quickly running out of the cave.

Marco hurried his way towards the exit, running to the outside while trying to spot the wolf. He saw it almost immediately.

It was running deep into the forest, getting lost inside the dangerous woods.

"Come back here!" He shouted before running towards the beast without a second thought.

…

Outside of the forest of certain death, a dimensional portal opened, letting out a lot of water out of it before being closed by the blonde girl that crossed the portal alongside the water.

"Was that really necessary?!" Star asked while she coughed out some water… And a fish…

The fish flopped in the ground weakly.

Star felt shame for the little buddy and opened a portal back to the lake, throwing it inside.

And then, the fish lived happily ever after.

"Not really. I actually knew where he was the moment you told me he went missing." Glossaryck stated as he squeezed his beard.

"What?!" Star grabbed the little tutor and started to shake him. "Why you didn't told me sooner?!"

"Tell you what?" Glossaryck asked with indifference.

"Forget it!" Star said with annoyance as she threw the little man backwards.

Glossaryck limited to keep floating by the girl's side.

"So, Forest of Certain Death, huh?" Star asked as she looked at the sign that was pointing at the entrance.

"Yep. This is, surprisingly, the only place he could be."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, kid."

"Alright, I trust you."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Star admitted. "Anyways… Let's get going already." She said as she run inside the forest with Glossaryck following from behind.

…

Inside a little house in the woods, a family was just passing the time without bothering anybody.

"Here's your dinner." The mother said to her family while placing lots of fruits and vegetables on the table.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"This again?" One of the children asked with disgust present in his attitude.

"Yes, Rudo. This again." The mother said with indifference.

"Can't we have something nice to eat for once? Like, I don't know…"

"Meat?" Krudo suggested.

"Yeah, meat!"

"Hey, if you don't like it, then don't eat it." King Avarious said as he grabbed one of the fruits and swallowed without biting it. "And if you want meat, you could go and hunt it yourself."

"But dad!" All his children complaint.

"But nothing! Now eat or get out!" He yelled as he grabbed another fruit.

With resigned sighs, the family started to eat their dinner in silence.

The peace didn't last long because seconds later, some yells and footsteps were heard outside of their house.

"Ugh, great! Just what I needed! More kids playing in outside of my house!" The king exclaimed before standing up, leaving the table and walking to the door. He opened it abruptly. "Hey! Stop it!" He yelled before a wolf jumped over him, knocking him to the floor.

The whole family gasped in surprise.

"GOTCHA!" A mewman yelled as he jumped over the wolf, holding himself against it. Trying to get back his precious possession.

A coconut.

The wolf started to run around the house, causing a mess in its fight to get Marco off its back.

The wolf and Marco soon found themselves fighting in the middle of the little house.

Suddenly, a growl got their attention.

The two of them looked at the direction of the growl, seeing a very angry bird monster.

The big monster slowly approached at the two intruders.

A loud roar came from the inside of the house before the wolf and the mewman ran out of there with scared expressions.

"And don't come back!" The angry beard roared before slamming the door of his house.

The boy and the wolf were trying to catch their breath to calm themselves down. When they were completely calmed, they both let out a sigh of relieve and as soon as that happened, Marco tried to grab the coconut once again.

The wolf noticed this and ran away.

Marco quickly followed it, resuming the pursuit once again.

"Wow… Well, that was something… unexpected…" Krudo said, still processing what just happened.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that you could get coconuts on the Forest of Certain Death, right?"

Everyone turned to look at Rudo with deadpanned expressions.

"What?!" He yelled in self-defense.

…

"AAAAAH!" Star screamed as she ran through the forest.

The wild creatures that lived in it were chasing her with blind rage.

"Glossaryck!" Star called for Glossaryck, asking for help.

But as usual, Glossaryck didn't answer the call.

Star just kept running, with the creatures getting closer with every second.

Just before the animals of Mewni could catch the girl, a deep fog started to come from everywhere, helping the girl to get lost into the woods while leaving all the animals confused and dumbfounded.

…

"Come back!" Marco shouted as he ran behind the wolf who stole the precious coconut.

The wolf did not listen, it just kept running deeper and deeper into the forest.

Marco tried to chase the wolf as fast as he could, but he lost it from his sight when a fog suddenly appeared, aiding the wolf into its escape. Marco stopped in the middle of what seemed to be a clearing. He tried to catch up his breath, but something feel before him, leaving him frozen in place.

The broken coconut.

"No… No, no, no, no, no!" Marco said as he took the coconut's pieces in his hands.

The laughs started to slowly be heard at his surroundings.

Marco's eyes widened in horror as he walked backwards. When he was about to walk into the fog, a pair of red wild eyes appeared before him, stopping his escape.

"Look who it is…"

Marco let out a little scream before running in the opposite direction, just to be greeted by other pair of red eyes on the other side.

"Is the prince!"

Marco was about to run into another direction, but another pair of eyes approached at him.

"Or should I say… The royal wince?"

The laughs got closer, being heard more clearly.

Marco just looked at his surroundings, totally horrified when he looked red eyes watching at him from everywhere alongside some red smiles as well.

…

"Marco? Glossaryck? Are you here?" Star called as she walked through the sudden fog that had saved her from the wild animals. "Hmm… Now that Ii think about it? Where is here?" She asked to herself, trying to recognize her surroundings, but she spotted a young mewman woman with purple hair instead.

The woman was looking at her with a relaxed expression.

"Hey there!" Star said as she called for her attention. "Do you know where this place is?"

The woman smiled and turned around, walking into the fog while leaving a path of red light behind her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Star shouted as she rushed at her, following the red path.

She didn't realized that three red wolves started to follow her from behind as well.

The woman kept walking away while Star ran behind her, trying to catch up.

"I could use a little help! Hey! Are you listening? Hello?" Star yelled at the woman, trying to call her attention. "Hey, do you think you could at least turn to see me?"

A growl that came from behind her was her reply.

"I know, she's being really annoying." Star replied as she petted the head of the wolf from behind her. "But don't worry, I got this!" Star said before she picked up a rock from the ground. "I just need a clear shoot, and…"

The growl interrupted her.

"Hey, she deserves it. Doesn't she?" Star said as she prepared to throw the rock to the woman's head. But just before she could, something pulled her from her hair, making her lose her balance and fall into the ground. "Hey, what was that about?!" Star yelled with annoyance while looking at the beast that was behind her the whole time.

The wolf growled with a furious look in his eyes, before letting out a big bark, showing its sharp fangs in the process.

Star screamed and began to run away from the beast, passing by the woman's side.

The woman looked at the girl with a surprised expression.

"AAAAAH!" Star screamed in fear as she ran for her life.

The woman stood in place with the same confused expression, but snapped out of it when one of the wolves sat by her side. The woman lowered her eyes to look at the wolf. "What did you do now?" She asked softly, but with a deadpanned expression.

The wolf whined while looking at the woman with puppy eyes.

The woman let out a sigh. "Just follow her, won't you?" The woman asked, earning a nod from the wolf.

With a bark, the animal called its other allies before the three of them ran in the same direction as Star.

The woman just followed them with her purple eyes before resuming her way.

…

Marco was crawling away from the eyes and smiles that were slowly closing in.

The whispers and laughs getting louder and clearer with every second, echoing in Marco's head.

"I think they won't mind this time!"

"Then it's settle!"

"Let's get rid of the wince of Mewni!"

"And then we get a reward!"

"Wince of Mewni…"

"STOP!" Marco yelled, not realizing that his cheek marks were glowing intensely.

…

Star ran through the foggy forest, occasionally looking back to see if the wolf was following her. So she eventually got even more scared when she saw three wolves chasing after her.

"Oh shoot! Keep running, keep running, keep running, keep running!" Star repeated to herself before tripping with her own feet, falling to the ground once again.

The wolves stopped their chase, standing in front of the girl.

"Great… Just great…" Star told to herself. "I wonder where Marco or Glossaryck is when you need them…" Star asked herself with concern.

The earth began to shake, alerting the wolves.

Without a second thought, the three red beasts escaped the place, leaving Star alone in the ground.

Just as soon as the wolves got out of sight, big red explosion of light illuminated the whole forest, getting rid of the mysterious fog.

The explosion of light blinded Star for a moment, sending a kind of familiar feeling through her. Once her eyes were recovered, she looked at her surroundings, realizing that she had once again the same problem from before. "Where am I?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Ugh…" A moan of pain called her attention.

Recognizing the voice, Star quickly rushed to the direction of the voice, arriving to a clearing. "Marco? Is that you?"

"Star?" Marco asked as he rubbed his head, trying to stand on his feet.

"Marco!" Star rushed at him and embraced him in a hug, drawing a huge smile on her face.

From the bushes, the young woman saw the two friends together. She smiled before walking away.

Marco spent some seconds on snapping out of his confusion before hugging back in relieve. "Glad to see you, too." Marco said before breaking the hug. "But what happened? Was all a dream?"

"I dunno what you are talking about." Star said before noticing something on the ground next to Marco. "Hey, is that a coconut?" She asked while pointing at the broken coconut.

Marco's eyes widened. "Umm… No." He said, quickly standing on his feet afterwards. "Anyways… Where are we?"

"On Forest of Certain Death." Star replied with a smile.

"Really?" Marco let out a long sigh. "Why do I always end up in here…?" He asked to himself.

"Maybe you have a really bad luck!" Star exclaimed cheerfully. "Luckily for you, I have my dimensional scissors. So how about if we get out of here already?"

"Yeah, that would be really nice…"

"Just like me!" Star said before opening the portal in front of them. "Now, let's go!"

"Hey, Star…" Marco called her with a worried tone in his voice.

"Hmm? What is it, Safe Prince?"

"Do you have my wand?" Marco asked while searching for the family treasure in his pockets.

"No, I don't. You don't have it?"

Marco kept looking desperately in his clothes. "No… No, no, no, no!" He shouted before launching himself into a nearby bush. "It has to be around here somewhere! It has to!" He yelled as the sweat started to fall from his forehead. The sense of dread growing within him.

"Don't worry! I'll help you! We'll find it!" Star exclaimed, trying to calm down her partner in crime. Failing in the attempt.

The two friends kept looking in the forest until the night fell upon Mewni.

…

Inside a dark and old room, a robed one was walking in circles, uneasy. It stopped in a specific spot. "Hmm…" The robed one mumbled as it watched its new acquisition.

Resting in a red pillow, and protected by thin walls of glass, the wand of Prince Marco Diaz.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Yellow there!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this year! And speaking of that, I hope you all start this new year with the right foot!**

 **Now, I want to let you know that next week, I am not going to post next week. Mostly because I am going to be busy with a lot of stuff. So I hope you all can be patient.**

 **I've seen that the fic has grown a lot since last time I checked it, and I really appreciate all the support you are giving the story. So, if you are here since the beggining, or if you are new, I want to thank you for sticking around.**

 **Anyways, that would be all for this time.**

 **Thanks for all and have a Happy New Year.**


	35. King Trueno

**What's this? An update on Monday?**

 **What could possibly be the meaning of this? Well... How about a the story's birthday?**

 **That's right! This story is now one year old! And to celebrate it, I have a whole week of chapters just for you!**

 **That's right! From February 26 to March 2, you'll have a daily chapter to celebrate this fanfiction!**

 **"With all that said, enjoy the show!"**

* * *

King Trueno.

…A portal opened in the middle of the Forest of Certain Death, once again.

"Are you sure it was here?" A red bearded man asked as he walked through the portal.

"Yes, this is the place." A thin man replied, stepping out of the portal before this one closed itself. "Although, it seems that the energy is weaker now."

"We better hurry, then!" The bulky man shouted before running in a random direction.

"Um… Trueno, the source is that way…" The other one said while pointing at the other side.

Trueno walked back to the man. "You should have told me sooner, Snatch." He said before letting him to lead the way.

…

"My mon is going to kill me!" Marco said with a panicked expression as he kept looking for his wand frenetically.

"Marco, calm down! You are just exaggerating! Maybe you just dropped it around here. I'm sure your mom will understand."

"You don't get it!" Marco shouted as he turned to face Star. "Not only I broke the wand, the most valuable and ancient heirloom of my entire family, but I also lost the two halves!"

"Well… It actually sounds kinda bad when you say it that way." Star admitted.

"It doesn't sound bad! It is bad! It's worse than bad!" Marco exclaimed as he walked in circles nervously. "It's horrible! It's terrible! My mom will be furious when I tell her! She's probably going to yell at me, blast at me and then banish me from Mewni!"

"Marco, I think you are exaggerating a little bit much." Star said while pinching her fingers together.

"Am I?!"

"Yes, you are." Star said with a sudden smile popping on her face.

Marco stared at his smiling friend for some seconds before letting out a resigned sigh. "Yes, I am…" He said while his eye kept twitching a little bit.

"And there you have it!" Star said while clapping her hands. "You are exaggerating and your mom will gladly help us to search your wand!" Star said as she retrieved her dimensional scissors, ready to open a portal to the castle,

"Wait!" Marco called out before his friend could do anything.

"Yes? What is it?" Star asked with a confused look.

"I still don't want her to know!" Marco exclaimed with fear.

"What? Why not?" Star asked.

"Because I don't! I know we can find the wand by ourselves!" Marco exclaimed.

"Marco, I don't think we can find your wand with just the two of us." Star said while pointing at themselves.

"Then we'll get help!"

"That is exactly what I am about to do!" Star said, once again retrieving her scissors.

"But not from them!" Marco exclaimed as he lowered Star's hand with his own.

"Then from who? I don't know if you noticed, but we are in the middle of the forest of certain death. I doubt someone will show up to help us!"

Some heavy footsteps started to be heard in the near distance, approaching their way.

Star and Marco slowly turned to see in the direction of said sound.

A big bulky man jumped from that direction, knocking them both to the ground. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"Hey! Get off us!" Star exclaimed.

"H-Help!" Marco shouted, trying to get free from the man's grasp in the process.

"Stop squirming! We've got you at last!" The man shouted in a triumphant tone.

"No we don't." Another man said from behind.

Star and Marco turned to see the thin man that was just standing from behind while looking at the bulky man with annoyance.

"Let them go…" He said with indifference.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you say that there was an immense source of power in this forest?" The bulky man asked with some anger present in his voice.

"I did."

"Then tell me, who else could be the holder of said power if it isn't one of these kids?"

The other man let out a sigh before replying. "The holder of the power is clearly the boy under your right palm…"

"Then that settles it! We bring him us and we torture him until he decides to talk!" The man said as he stood up, grabbing Marco with his big hand and leaving Star on the ground.

"W-What?!" Marco asked concerned before being squeezed by the man.

"Silence!"

"Hey!" Star quickly rose to her feet and jump on the man, getting a hold on his right arm. "Let Marco go!" She exclaimed.

"Trueno..." The thin man said, getting everyone's attention. "The boy is the holder of said power…" He said before giving Marco an analytic look. "But he is not the one we are looking for…"

"Trueno…?" Marco mumbled to himself.

"Why-?" Trueno was interrupted by the other man.

"Tell me… Can you sense some of your sword's power on this young prince?"

Trueno looked angrily at his brother before focusing on the boy's energy. "Hmm… No…?"

"Then there you have it."

A look of realization came to the face of the bearded man before being replaced by one of embarrassment. "Whops… Um… Sorry about that… I thought you were the one that stole my sword, so I got a little carried a-!"

"Let him go!" Star yell interrupted him.

The man looked angrily at the girl that interrupted him. "Hey, I'm trying to apologize over here, young lady!" He answered angrily.

"I don't think he can forgive you if you keep squeezing him like that!" Star exclaimed with anger while pointing at her best friend.

Marco was purple due the pressure of the man's hand.

The man gasped in realization as he quickly released the boy.

Marco fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Star rushed to his side. "Marco, are you alright?!" She asked with concern.

Marco kept gasping, trying to recover his breathe.

"What's wrong with you two?!" Star asked with anger at the two men that had suddenly appeared.

"W-We are so very sorry!" Trueno exclaimed, trying to calm down the angry girl in front of her, but he got a hit on the back of his head. "Ow! Why was that for?!" He asked annoyed at his brother.

"We?! The one that burst out of nowhere was you, you knuckle head!"

"C'mon, Snatch! Give me a hand on this one!" Trueno said, almost begging him.

"You want a hand? Then I'll give you my fists!" Star shots showing off her two raised fists.

"Star! W-Wait!" Marco exclaimed from behind, taking a big amount of air with his mouth before finally asking. "Are you r-really Trueno?" He asked the man. He rose to his feet before asking once again. "K-King Trueno from Dragsa?" He asked with widened eyes. "The King Trueno who managed take down an entire army all by himself?"

The bulky man reacted surprised at this reaction at first, but quickly got a confident mood. "Indeed. It is I, King Trueno, in the flesh!" He exclaimed with confidence and pride. "And who might you be, young one?" He asked.

"Oh! R-Right! I'm M-M-Marco Diaz! N-Nice to meet you!" Marco stuttered nervously, keeping a bright smile on his face.

"Marco Diaz? Hmm… From where have I heard that name before?" The man asked while rubbing his beard.

With a frustrated sigh and a roll of his eyes, the man known as Snatch refreshed the memory of his brother. "He's the prince of these lands, you moron." He stated. "Now show some respect! It's the least you can do before almost suffocating him." He said before getting in one knee and lowering his head.

"Oh, you're right!" Trueno said before doing the same. "I am sorry for almost squeeze you to death, Prince Marco…" He apologized, a little embarrassed by his previous actions.

"D-Don't worry about it! P-Please, stand up!"

The two man did as they were told.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Star exclaimed, calling the three men attention. "Can someone explain me what's going on here?" She asked with confusion.

"You don't know?!" Marco exclaimed as he quickly rushed to her side. "Star, we are in front of the greatest king and mage to ever live! King Trueno, and his brother, Snatch!" He said with excitement.

"Good evening, you two! It is a pleasure to meet you." Trueno stated.

"T-The pleasure is all ours!" Marco stuttered before asking in a polite way. "W-What brings you to Mewni?"

Snatch glared at them. "Our business here is not of your-!"

"We are looking for a thief!" Trueno exclaimed, interrupting his brother.

"A thief?" Star asked with confusion.

"Indeed. You see, some days ago, someone stole my sword from my palace and escaped to an unknown location. We have been looking all across the universe for the responsible since then." Trueno explained.

"What?! Someone really stole the legendary Blade of Thunder?!" Marco exclaimed in surprise. "The only blade capable of summoning lightning at will?!"

"I'm afraid so." Trueno replied.

"And you think that same thief might be here on Mewni?" Marco asked.

Trueno looked at his side. "Snatch, could you please explain the situation?"

Snatch let out a resigned sigh. "If I must…" He said before creating a universal map with magic for everyone to see. "Let's get this over with quickly…" He said to himself. "As my braindead brother say earlier, we have been following the trail of magic that the sword leaves behind. But for some reason, the trail ends abruptly right here, like if the rest had been erased."

"Oh, so you're here to find a way to get the trail back?" Marco asked.

"I see I don't have to explain myself." Snatch said before erasing the map.

"So, with that said…" Trueno called their attention. "Have you seen anything suspicious around here, young prince?"

"N-No! Nothing at all!" Marco said nervously, replying without thinking.

Star noticed this and hit Marco's side with her elbow.

"Owch! Star, why was that for?!" Marco asked with surprise while rubbing his damaged side.

"Marco, aren't you forgetting a little something?" She asked her bestie in a whisper, hoping for him to remember.

"Something like what?" He failed.

Star looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "Oh, I dunno… Missing wand… A thief… Doesn't that makes you wonder…?"

Marco quickly caught up with Star's suggestion. "Star, are you sure about that?" He asked while whispering as well, not being very convinced.

"We won't know if we don't try! Besides, we still need to find your wand. Or do you want me to call your mom for help?" Star looked at Marco's scared expression, knowing that she had won.

Marco turned his attention at the two men in front of them. "Actually, King Trueno… There is one thing…"

"Then name it, young prince." He stated.

Marco gulped. "Well… You see, not so much time ago, I lost my wand in this forest… Star and I have been looking all over for it, thinking that I had dropped it somewhere around here… But now that you mentioned the thief…"

"Oh, I see. So you think your wand got stolen by the same thief, don't you?" Snatch asked.

"Well… Yeah…" Marco said, ashamed of admitting it.

"Hmm… Is that so?" Trueno asked himself while rubbing his red beard. "Well, don't worry for that, Prince Diaz! We shall locate the dirty rat that took our precious items away and deliver the one of your own back to your hands!" He said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, I was thinking about helping you out. If I am going to recover my wand, I would prefer to take action rather than just sit and wait for the manner to solve itself!" Marco exclaimed with a sudden determination that left everyone dumbfounded.

Trueno looked at him in the eyes. "I like your attitude, kid."

Snatch quickly interrupted. "But we still can't take you with us. Your presence will be more an obstacle than anything else."

"Hey, I'm sure Marco can help! He's just as good as you are!" Star argued back to the thin man.

"I highly doubt it. Besides, he does not has his wand right now, making him completely useless! He won't be of any help if he can't cast magic by himself. And you are a human! Specie that is ridiculously fragile, no offense." Snatch answered back.

Star was about to argue back, but Trueno came in.

"My brother's right. As much as I would love to take you both with us, I can't take the risk of getting you into certain doom!" He stated in a serious tone.

"Wait… Are you actually listening to me?" Snatch said with a surprised expression.

"I always do, brother." Trueno answered without changing his serious expression.

"It sure doesn't look like it." Snatch said, still in shock.

"King Trueno." Marco stated, gaining his attention. "With all respect, but I refuse to just leave all the work in your hands. There has to be something we could do to make you reconsider."

"Please, kid. Don't waste our time with your whining!" Snatch exclaimed in an annoyed way before explaining. "There is nothing you can do to change our minds, unless you can find the rest of the path! Thing that I know you can't do!"

Marco got in a deep thought, thing that didn't last long. An idea came to his mind almost immediately. He looked at Star with a knowing smile.

Apparently, Star had the same idea, because she was looking at him with the same expression.

"You're right, we don't know how to get the rest of the path. But we do know someone that can!"

"You do?!" Trueno asked with surprise.

"Please, brother, don't be that oblivious! It's obvious that they are blabbering!" Snatch said, mad at his brother's reaction. He turned around to look at the two teens that had confident smiles on their faces. "I'm sure they know no one!"

…

A portal opened in the middle of a cold dimension. A blizzard storming the full of snow planet.

Star and Marco came out of the portal alongside Trueno and Snatch. They all wore winter clothes, being prepared beforehand.

The portal closed itself and Snatch started to use his magic in the atmosphere, getting a surprised expression on his face.

Trueno did the same, and immediately felt the presence of his sword. "Hahaha! The kids really did it! How was that, Snatch?" He asked in a mocking way.

Snatch quickly retrieved a notepad from his pocket. "Janna Ordonia… I shall keep an eye on her." He said while writing it down.

"So, Mr. Grumpy, what were you saying?" Star asked with a big grin.

"Don't get too cocky, kid. You might have known someone that showed us the path, but we can't allow you to do anymore from now on!" Snatch exclaimed.

"Calm down, dear brother!" Trueno said while placing a hand on his shoulder. "They have shown to be worth of this journey! Besides, maybe we could use their help again more ahead in the way!"

Snatch was about to complain, but knowing how hard it'll be to convince his brother, he let out a reluctant sigh. "Okay… But I will not take responsibility if something happens to them!" He exclaimed before he turned around, using his magic to detect the sword's location. "Follow me, I'll lead the way." He said before starting to walk.

Everyone started to follow from behind.

Marco let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks for convincing Mr. Snatch to let us stay…" He said to Trueno, who was walking by their side.

"Oh, not a problem at all! It's the least I can do for your help… And almost killing you… Sorry for that, again." Trueno apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"No worries! The past is in the past!" Star said cheerfully. "But if you do that again!" Star exclaimed while giving him a death glare and pointing at him with a warning finger.

"Star!" Marco shouted, calling her attention.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there!" She said before returning to her usual cheery mood.

"Anyway, King Trueno, could I ask a favor from you?" Marco asked with wide eyes.

Trueno let out a chuckle. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well… As you know, I am a prince and a soon-to-be-king… So I was wondering if you could…" Marco started to play nervously with his fingers.

"You want me to give you advice, right?" Trueno asked while raising an eyebrow.

"If it's not a problem that is…" He said with a nervous smile.

Trueno let out a laugh. "Of course! I will gladly give you some good advice!"

"R-Really?" Marco asked with a wide smile and shining eyes. "Thanks, King Trueno! You're the best!"

"I know, right?" Trueno laughed a little more. "Anyway, let's start with the lessons, shall we?"

"Hey!" Snatch called out. "Sorry for interrupting the bonding moment, but I think you may want to look at this!" He said while pointing at their destination.

An ice castle.

…

The four of them were hiding behind a rock that was, conveniently, positioned in front of the castle.

Snatch and Marco were analyzing the security of the castle.

"It doesn't seem to be a lot of guards outside…" Snatch told to himself, looking at the only two guards of the big door.

"We could use that to our advantage…" Marco muttered to himself.

"We could prepare a surprise attack if we get rid of them, but still…"

"We don't know how many of them are inside the castle, or where the sword is…"

"We need a plan." The two of them said in unison.

"CHARGE!" Trueno shouted from behind of them, jumping the rock and going into battle alongside with Star.

"Hey! Wait!" The two skeptical said in unison.

Before the two fighters could make it to the castle, they were stopped.

Snatch grabbing Trueno by his ear while Marco grabbed Star by her arm. They both dragged them back to their hide.

"What do you think you're doing?!" They both shouted in unison.

"Isn't it obvious, brother?" Trueno asked with a raised eyebrow, signaling his confusion.

"We were going to break in and beat that thief's butt with this!" Star exclaimed while showing off a spikes ball.

Marco's eyes widened in horror. "From where did you even got that?!"

"My pal, Trueno over here, gave it to me! Isn't it awesome?" Star explained cheerfully.

"Well, what did you expect from my best spikes ball?" Trueno stated proudly.

"Yeah! High five!" She said before, holding her hand into the air.

Trueno gave the high five to the girl, both having identical expression of partnership on their faces.

Marco and Snatch looked at the two of them with identical confused looks.

"Okay, can someone explain me what is going on here?" Snatch asked.

"Star, you hated him, like, five minutes ago." Marco said, still surprised.

"That was only because he almost squeezes you to your grave! But I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it!" Star explained with a smile.

"I did not!" Trueno exclaimed.

"See? Everything solved!" Star stated cheerfully.

Marco kept staring at them before he shook his head. "What about if we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Okay!" Trueno exclaimed happily as he and his new friend stood up.

Star lifted her new spikes ball in the air. "CHARGE!" He shouted and Marco stopped her before she could do anything.

Snatch limited to shout. "Not that way, you imbecile!"

"Then what is the way we must follow, dear brother?" Trueno asked with sarcasm in his voice and rolling his eyes, knowing what'll come next.

"The way of a well-made plan, obviously." Snatch clarified.

"A plan? Geez, you almost sound like Marco!" Star exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Snatch and Marco shouted in unison.

"Yep, definitely the same!" Star said.

"Phew, and here I thought I was the only one that had to deal with this…" Trueno said, almost sounding relieved.

"Whatever!" Snatch exclaimed furiously, catching their attention. "I don't care if you like it or not, we do need a plan! Now sit right there and don't do anything stupid!" He said before turning to the castle while rubbing his chin, deep in thought. "Hmm… We can't just go in…"

"If we do, we'll probably be frozen in place…" Marco muttered, also looking at the castle.

"We need to somehow see the insides of the castle without being spotted…"

"We need to send someone in. Someone like a spy… But, knowing the ice ogres…"

"The only way to do that will be…"

Meanwhile, Star and Trueno were looking at them from behind.

"Wow… They really are a pair of dorks, aren't they?"

"My brother has been always this way."

"Yeah, same for Marco…"

The two of them fell in silence before Star came out with a question.

"So… Is it true what Marco said about your sword?" She asked with a smile.

"Hmm… Oh, you mean the Blade of Thunder?" Trueno asked while raising an eyebrow.

Star nodded with her head.

"Of course it is true! You can do that and even more with my trusty sword!" He exclaimed happily.

"Really?!" Star asked with excitement at the statement.

"Yeah! You can summon thunder to attack anything you want, summon storm clouds as well and even fly with it!"

Star gasped in excitement. "That's awesome! How do you do all of that with one sword?!"

"It's rather simple! All you have to do is-!"

They stopped their little talk when the two walked towards them.

Snatch let out a sigh before talking. "It seems your statement was right, brother."

"I was?" Trueno asked with a curious look.

"Star, we need your help." Marco said, uncomfortable.

"Finally!" Star said as she stood up. "What is it? Do you want me to punch some monsters' butts like good old times?" She asked excitedly while punching the air.

Marco looked at her awkwardly. "Actually…"

…

"So I'm marrying that guy?!" Star exclaimed in shock.

"No! You are not marrying that guy!" Marco exclaimed while trying to calm her down.

In the brief moments that had passed, Marco explained the plan to Star and Snatch quickly swapped her clothes for a wedding dress, using his magic to do so.

"You are only going in as a bride to distract them. That way, we can look around without their knowing." Marco explained.

"And what if they do marry me?!" Star exclaimed before grabbing Marco by his collar. "I don't wanna be married with some ugly ice ogre!"

"Don't worry, I will not send you alone." Snatch said before looking at Marco. "He will go with you as your servant."

"Excuse me?" Marco asked with confusion.

Star and Trueno holding back their laughter.

"Don't get me wrong, is not that I don't trust her or anything like that, but her attitude is awfully similar to my brother's. And I don't trust my brother with this kind of things!"

"Hey!" Trueno exclaimed with a mad expression.

"So, I will send you two together, just because I want you to keep an eye on her." He said while glaring at Star.

"I think you are right about that. Star can be really "enthusiastic" at some times." He said while remembering that one time when Star-

"Don't even think about it!" Star shouted, interrupting Marco's thought.

He came back to reality by shaking his head. "But I know the ice ogres! Only brides and females are allowed to go inside without facing consequences." He stated while crossing his arms.

"Not a problem!" Snatch said with a devilish smile before he replaced Marco's clothes with female clothes with his magic.

"H-Hey!" Marco exclaimed angrily while Star and Trueno burst in laughter.

"Your skinny figure and these clothes should do the trick for you. Just don't talk, your voice might give you away." Snatch commented with a mocky tone.

"T-This is not fair!" He exclaimed, blushing from embarrassment.

"But it is for a good cause, young prince!" Trueno said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, it is for your wand and my sword." He said with an inspiring voice.

Marco looked up at man. "A-Alright…" He agreed before Snatch place a hand on his head.

"One more thing…" He said before casting a spell in Marco's head. After that, he withdrew his hand. "There, that should give me and my brother the insides of the castle from your perspective." He said before he did the same with Star. "And from yours too, just in case." He stated. "Now, remember. Your only job is to find the sword and the wand and wait for our instructions, understood?"

"Aye Aye, Captain Grumpy!" Star said cheerfully, causing Snatch to glare at her. "But just to be sure… I'm not really marrying that guy, am I?"

"Probably not." Snatch stated with indifference.

"Probably?!" The three others exclaimed in shock while snatched laugh at their reactions.


	36. Snatch

Snatch.

The big door of the ice castle was being guarded by two colossal ice ogres. The two kept staring at the entirely white surroundings while the cold blizzard kept storming the planet.

The guards did not seem bothered by this for obvious reasons. But they soon find themselves in high alert when they spotted a pair of silhouettes making their way towards the castle. The two guards prepared their weapons and were about to charge into battle, but they stopped when they identified the figures as two young ladies. Their eyes went wide.

"I think Mr. Grumpy hates me…" Star said while trying to walk with the high heels that Snatch gave her alongside the wedding dress.

"Are you sure he only hates you?" Marco asked while pointing at himself. His clothes were those of a female servant.

"Now that you mention it…" Star was cut off when the two colossal guards arrived before them with great speed.

"Chicks! Chicks!" One of the guards shouted excitedly.

"Wanna go castle?" The other asked with a big grin on his face.

"Umm… Su-!" Marco was about to reply, but a voice in his head stopped him from it.

"Don't even think about it!" Snatch exclaimed with anger. "If you talk, then your whole charade will break apart! Let your girlfriend do the talking!"

Marco was about to protest, but kept his mouth shut.

Star, however, heard the statement inside her own head and exclaimed with shock. "Girlfriend?!"

Marco looked at her with a concern look while Snatch let out a scold. "Quiet, girl! Do you want them to catch us or-?"

"Bride?!" One of the ice ogres exclaimed with excitement.

"You marry King?!" The other said in surprise.

Star looked at the two excited creatures with confusion. "Umm…"

"Just tell them yes." Snatch said with a deadpanned expression that Star and Marco could see through his voice.

"Yes." Star said with the same tone that Snatch had used.

As soon as she said that, the two ogres grabbed the two teens and quickly made their way back to the castle while carrying the friends with them. The two ogres kicked the doors open, calling the attention of all the other ogres.

Star and Marco looking confused at the insides of the castle.

The entrance seemed to lead directly to the dining room.

"For Nido's beard! There is easily a whole army in here!" Trueno exclaimed, being only heard inside the two teens' heads.

Snatch remain silent, looking at the whole castle from the teens perspectives.

"King!" The guard that held Star shouted excitedly, calling the attention of the king of them all.

It was bulkier and bigger than the others and it had a crown-shaped head.

"Bride want you!" The guard shouted while the one that was carrying Marco nodded with his head in an impatient way.

The eyes of the king widened in awe as he heard this. "Is that really true? If it is, then come here and let me see my bride!" The king said, obviously being more educated than the others.

The two guards carried the pair of friends to the king, placing them both before him.

The king stood from his big chair, analyzing every aspect with critical eye. "Hmm… I'm not sure about this…" He said, unconvinced. "Your figure is not attractive enough, your skin is not the best of colors, and your hair and eyes look too common. Besides, your clothes seem to be the ones of a peasant!" He exclaimed with clearly disgust.

Marco's temper slowly increased as the king kept telling him how "ugly" of a bride he was.

Snatch laughter was heard in his head alongside the ice king's insults. "I told you will pass without problems!" He said between laughs.

"Hey!" Star interrupted with her cheery mood, getting the king's attention. "Actually, I am the bride!" She said while pointing at her dress.

The king raised a curious eyebrow. "Then who is she?" He asked while pointing at Marco with a sword that he had in hand.

Marco's eyes went wide as he recognized the sword.

"My blade!" Trueno shouted excitedly. "That good for nothing has my blade of thunder!"

"I see that…" Snatch confirmed before going into a deep thought, trying to come up with a plan.

"He-I mean, she's my servant! Isn't that right, Maria?" Star asked with a mocky tone, managing to get Marco out of his trance.

He glared at her due the comment. "Of course." He said with an annoyed tone.

The king looked one last time at Marco before placing the sword down and directing his attention to the actual girl in the room.

He inspected her for quite some time, before his eyes went wide. "Wait a minute…" He whispered to himself, being loud enough for both teens to hear. "This long golden hair…" He said while passing a finger through the girl's hair gently.

Marco looked at this with curiosity. His eyes getting caught by how long and shiny the hair of his friend actually was.

"This white soft skin…" He said while holding Star's hand gently.

Star opened her eyes in amazement. "This dude is not cold at all!" She thought to herself. Her thought was heard by the king that was waiting outside.

"Really? Well, that's interesting…" Trueno commented, amazed at the girl's statement.

Marco, however, kept his eyes on the delicate hand of Star. Noticing how delicate and soft it looked.

"And these sky blue eyes…" The king said while looking at Star's eyes.

Star felt uncomfortable by the king's gaze, looking at her side to ask Marco for help, only to find him looking at her with a dumbfounded expression.

Marco felt hypnotized by those bright blue eyes, bringing him a little of joy every time he watched them since he arrived on Earth. Her eyes setting on his… Wait… This is way too cheesy for this fic…

"Snap out of it already!" He heard the voice of Snatch shouting in his head, dragging him to the real world. "You can stare creepily at the girl any other time!" He demanded.

Marco shook his head, trying to process what just happened seconds ago, but a gleeful shout interrupted his thoughts once again.

"You are Princess Star Butterfly!" The king shouted in realization with a gleeful attitude.

"Princess?!" Snatch and Trueno exclaimed in surprise.

Marco had to bit his tongue in order to not react like the two brothers.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Princess Star Butterfly wants to marry me!" He shouted for all the castle to hear.

All the ice ogres cheered loudly, getting excited over this new information.

"Y-Yeah! That's right!" Star exclaimed, trying to keep up her charade. Before she knew it, she was being carried by some of the ice ogres.

"Get her to the special guest room! Make sure to please her in every way she wants!"

The ice ogres nodded vigorously before departing to the indicated room.

"Hey! Wait!" Star shouted, but her demand fell on the deaf ears of the ice monstrosities that were taking her away from the dining room.

"Everyone else! Prepare everything for the weeding! I want it to be right here and right now! You heard me clear?"

"As ice!" All of them shouted in unison before quickly standing up from their seats, staring to clear all the leftovers of food, taking the chairs and the massive tables away. The whole army inside the castle was in a complete frenzy, trying to get the orders done the fastest way possible.

Marco looked at this while not knowing what to do, and before he knew it, the whole room had been transformed.

The once dining room was now the throne room, decorated with beautiful ice sculptures and with two thrones placed at the bottom of the room. Lots of seats filling the room for the guests.

The ice ogres quickly spread across the castle, preparing everything for the weeding, leaving Marco on his own in the prepared throne room.

"Hey kid." Snatch's voice sounded inside Marco's head. "Now it's your chance to look around the castle."

"I don't think so." Marco replied in his thought with a raised eyebrow. "If I wander off in the castle, someone might catch me while I look around. And besides, this is the perfect place to take them all down once they are here." He suggested.

Snatch was about to argue back, but before he could, he thought deeply about Marco's words. Something didn't seem to add up because he realized that… the prince was right. With a resigned sigh, he reluctantly agreed with Marco. "It seems you're right, kid."

"Wait, aren't you gonna argue with me or something like that?" Marco asked Snatch.

"From where did you get that idea?!" He shouted, startling the young prince.

"N-Nevermind!" He said nervously.

"And don't talk!" Snatch scolded before letting out an annoyed growl. "Anyways… Let's check up this horribly improvised throne room. And in the meantime…" Snatch turned to see his brother. "Why don't you supervise the..."

"Already beat you at that!" Trueno exclaimed while still looking everything through Star's eyes.

"Okay…" Snatch said, a little freaked out by his brother's attitude. "Now let's see… The walls appear to be made out of ice, like everything else inside the castle."

Marco approached at one of the walls and touched it with one hand. "Hmm… It seems to be just normal ice. I bet Trueno would easily punch through it!" Marco exclaimed while imagining his idol breaking inside the castle with a single punch.

"That'll work if your plan is to get my brother frozen in place." Snatch said with annoyance. "We could, instead, try to bring the whole thing down, taking the entire army with it!" Snatch exclaimed with a fake delightful tone.

"But that would take us down as well!" Marco argued back, sounding a little annoyed.

"That would be a bad thing?" Snatch asked with a smirk, gaining a growl from Marco.

…

"Wait!" Star shouted through the hallways while she was being carried by the ice ogres. "You forgot Marc-!" Before she could finish her demand, the ogres had arrived at their destination, opening the door of the special guest room with a kick and threw Star inside.

Star landed on the surprisingly soft and warm bed of the room.

"Bride waits here!" One of the ogres shouted before slamming the door closed.

"Hey! Wait!" Star shouted back as she jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door. "Lemme out!" She demanded while hitting the door.

"Don't worry, girl!" Trueno's voice was heard on Star's head. "The prince and my brother are occupied with that "plan" of theirs." He said while making air quotes with his fingers.

"Then what do I do now?" Star asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You should try to find your friend's wand!" Trueno suggested cheerfully.

"And how am I supposed to do that if I'm locked in this room?" Star asked while opening her arms, pointing at the whole room with them.

"Hmm… Well, if I'm not mistaken… There should be a little bell in the room. If you ring it, those popsicle heads may come in here and bring you anything you want." Trueno explained.

"Really?" Star asked while raising an eyebrow.

"If I'm not mistaken." Trueno said.

"Then why I don't just ring the bell and ask for the wand and your sword?" Star said as she grabbed a little golden bell from the nightstand.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Trueno exclaimed excitedly.

"Right? I can't wait to see Marco's and Mr. Grumpy's expressions when they realized that they have been planning over nothing!" Star said before ringing the bell.

Almost immediately, four ice ogres slammed the door open and stood in line before Star.

"What up, Bride?" They all asked in unison with wide grins.

"Here we go." Trueno stated as he watched everything from Star's point of view.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes, I would like to ask of you, handsome and icily guards, to bring me all the wands you have in your castle, alongside your king's sword, if you may." She said all that while imitating Marco's peculiar way to speak on his first days on Earth.

This seemed to convince the guards, because they left the room and went in the search for the desired objects as fast as lighting, slamming the door shut in the process.

"Well, that was easy." Star told to herself as soon as those guards were gone.

"Indeed, ow we'll just have to sit and wait." Trueno suggested.

"You do that! I'm going to take a nap in this piece of heaven!" Star exclaimed cheerfully while jumping back into the bed, falling instantly asleep.

…

Marco looked at the ceiling, analyzing it. "We could make Trueno to-!" But he was suddenly interrupted.

"For the last time, kid! My brother is useless at the moment. We'll just have to come up with something else." Snatch stated with indifference in his voice.

"How can you say that about your own brother? He is Trueno, King of Dragsa!" Marco stated with some anger in his voice. Not much, but it was still there.

"Yeah, Trueno, the great and mighty King of Dragsa! The only king that launches himself into a battle without an army! The only king that wants the war and not the peace! The only king dumb enough to lose the third most powerful item in the universe!" He said, his anger raising with in every statement.

"That's not true, you are just saying that because he earned his right to the throne and you didn't! Because he outmatched you!" Marco exclaimed with rage.

"What do you know about me?! You are just a dumb kid that's trying to play to be the victim! The prince that nobody wants and nobody asked for!" Snatch exclaimed in reply.

Marco eyes went wide.

"Yes. Unlike you, I do know about you and your peculiar position on your kingdom." He said calmly. "I know how your people acts towards you. I know what they think about you, too. And I don't blame them."

Marco looked at a wall, trying to ignore Snatch's words.

"You burned the corn fields on your first try with magic, you defended a monster at Mewnipendence Day, and you managed to get your wand cleaved."

All the said incidents were being played one by one on Marco's mind, making him to slowly look at the floor. An angry frown forming on his face. "Shut up…"

"And on top of all that, you just lost the two halves!" Snatch exclaimed. "You really are just as useless as they say, huh?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Marco yelled, calling the attention of two nearby ice ogres.

"Intruder!" One of them yelled.

"Catch intruder!" The other one exclaimed as the two started to make their way towards Marco.

…

Meanwhile, in the special guest room.

Star was still fast asleep in the bed of the said room. She was having a peaceful dream. But she was abruptly awoken by the sound of the door being slammed open.

"Bride!" The three ogres shouted in unison.

Star fell off the bed due the surprise. "W-What?! Where's my cotton candy?!" She shouted in confusion.

The ogres rushed over her and carried her over their heads.

"No candy! Wedding now!" They all shouted before running out of the room.

"What? That fast?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah! Yeah! Wedding now!"

"But, what about the wands and the sword I asked you for?" Star asked in a desperate way, trying to get an excuse out of that problem.

"No wands and sword denied!" One of them said.

"What do you mean?!"

"It means wedding! Now!"

Star's eyes widened in horror. "W-Wait!"

…

Marco gulped as he saw the two guards charging towards him.

"Oh great! You got caught! And now your friend will have to marry that guy to prevent my brother to go full on genocide against this kingdom!" Snatch exclaimed with annoyance.

An idea immediately came to Marco, although he didn't like it. He took a deep breath. "Listen, I have an idea." He told Snatch through his mind.

"I would like to see that." He replied.

"Just… Just don't laugh…" Marco told him.

The ice ogres were approaching quickly at him with their weapons in hand.

Marco took another deep breath to calm himself. "Here goes nothing…" He told to himself before clearing his throat. "Hey!" A feminine voice came out of his mouth, stopping the two ogres right before him. "Could you please explain why do you want to attack me?" He asked in a mandatory tone using his "Maria" voice.

Snatch was forced to bit his own tongue in order to not burst in laughter.

"Intruder?" One of the ogres asked as he pointed at Marco.

"I'm no intruder. I'm here with St-I mean, Princess Star Butterfly!" He exclaimed.

The eyes of the ogres went wide before kneeling before Marco. "Sorry! Sorry! Happen anymore!" The two of them apologized while bowing their heads up and down.

"I hope so, because I'll leave this place alongside the princess if someone attacks me again. Understood?" He asked in a menacing way.

The two ogres nodded vigorously.

"Good. Now get out of here, go and prepare for the wedding or something."

The guards quickly stood up and ran deep into the castle.

"Phew… That was close…" Marco told to himself before he heard Snatch's laughter inside his head.

"Oh boy! Where did you learnt to do that?" He exclaimed between laughs.

Marco let out an annoyed sigh. "Shut up…"

As soon as that happened, the ice ogres started to fill the room, getting on the seats.

"What the…?" Marco looked at his surroundings with confusion before some trumpets were heard in the room.

"Wedding!" All the ice trumpeters shouted with excitement, causing a massive effect on all the assistants.

"Oh no…" Marco mumbled to himself.

"We're out of time." Snatch stated.

"King!" One of the trumpeters shouted as he pointed at the open door in the right bottom corner of the room.

The whole room cheered as they saw the ice king walking into the room and taking a seat in his throne.

"Bride!" The same one shouted while pointing at the left bottom corner door.

The door was opened and three ice ogres entered the room while carrying Star. The ogres started to spit out snowflakes into the air as they advanced towards the other throne, placing Star gently into it.

"Wedding today!" The trumpeter shouted excitedly.

The whole crowd burst in an approbatory wave of cheers.

The king cleared his throat and started the ceremony. "Brothers, we are reunited here today to place King Icold Ice, that's me…" He said while placing a hand on his chest. "…and Princess Star Butterfly under sacred matrimony." He said while pointing at Star with his free hand.

Star looked at Marco with a worried expression while the king continued with the ceremony, clearly oblivious of this odd action.

Marco tried to put on his best smile on his face while giving her a thumbs up, trying to calm her down when he couldn't even get himself calmed. "What are we gonna do now?" Marco asked.

"…We sit and watch the wedding." Snatch replied.

"What?! Snatch, please! There has to be something we can do!" Marco said, trying to find a way to get Star out of there.

"What do you want to do? Oppose to the marriage?" Snatch asked with sarcasm.

"Actually that is a great-!"

"If someone opposes to this union, speak now and be frozen forever." The king said calmly before many guards rushed their way to the main entrance, aiming their weapons at it, waiting for any uninvited guests.

Marco's jaw dropped to the floor. Not literally, but you get the point.

"What were you saying?" Snatch asked with a mocky tone.

"What am I going to do?!" Marco exclaimed while pulling his hair.

"Now it's time for the bride to kiss the king." The king said, barely holding his overwhelming joy.

Marco and Star got panicked expressions all across their faces.

"But first, I have a gift for you!" the king exclaimed as he turned to Star. "Here!" He said while handing Star the legendary Blade of Thunder.

"Huh?!" Star, Marco and Snatch exclaimed in unison.

"My guards came with me earlier and told me that you had asked for this sword. So I thought to myself, "Hey, why don't I give it to her myself!" and decided to deny your request until now!" The king admitted, earning a wave of "aww" from the crowd.

"YES!" A sudden shout called the attention of everyone. It was Trueno. He had been sitting alongside the other guests without calling any attention until that moment… Somehow…

Star sighed with relieve.

"T-Trueno?!" The ice king exclaimed with surprise and fear. "W-What are you doing here, your majesty?" He asked, trying to sound as polite and innocent as possible.

"I'm here for my sword! Girl, use it! Now!" Trueno shouted quickly at Star.

"You mean like this?" Star asked cheerfully as she raised the sword above her head and letting out a war cry.

Storm clouds started to quickly gather above the castle, releasing big and powerful thunders into the building.

The king tried to stop Star when he realized what was happening, but a thunder surrounded her completely, changing her clothes with an electrified armor.

"Oh shoot!" Snatch exclaimed with concern. "That's it! I'm going in!"

"Wai-!" Before Marco could realize, Snatch had kicked open the main entrance.

"Brother! You have to-!" Snatch didn't had time to finish, he was quickly trapped inside a solid block of ice by the guards who were watching the door.

"Brother!" Trueno shouted as his rage increased. "I'll avenge you!" He said before jumping out of his seat and starting a battle against the guards.

"For Mr. Grumpy!" Star shouted as she launched herself into battle.

The ice ogres quickly react to what was happening and they soon find themselves in a fight against King Trueno and Princess Star Butterfly.

Trueno and Star were easily beating all the cold warriors that got on their way. Ttrueno did not had any problem with fighting and dodging the freeze rays from the ogres weapons at the same time. And Star had to focus only on fighting, the sword was keeping the ogres away from her.

Meanwhile, Marco was taking cover in a corner, trying to come up with a plan. "Come on, Diaz! Think, think, think, think!"

The king of the ogres was starting to slowly sneak away from the place, preferring to keep his own live before jumping into battle.

"Hey!" Trueno shouted as he spotted the coward king who was frozen in place by Trueno's voice. "What are you doing? Come here and face me like a man!" Trueno shouted with fury as he made his way towards the other king, punching and kicking however got in his way.

The king was completely paralyzed by fear, he could only watch how Trueno arrived before him, raising his arm in the air to deliver the final blow.

But a ray of the ogres' weapons reached him from behind, trapping him inside a block of ice as well.

"Huh?" Star asked with surprise before she was trapped in ice, too.

The ogres looked at themselves with confusion before exploding into a victory cry.

However, their celebration did not last long, because the castle started to fall apart due to the damage caused by the intruders.

They all ran for cover before the castle finally collapsed. They did not realize when Marco left the place while pushing the three blocks of his friends into a dimensional portal.

…

"Augh… My head…" Star mumbled as she woke up. "What happened?" She asked, realizing that she was lying in an unknown bed.

"You got trapped into a block of ice." A voice answered from the side.

She turned her head in that direction and found Trueno. He had still his half low body trapped in the block of ice.

Snatch was using some kind of heat magic to slowly melt the ice that was currently trapping his brother.

"Really? I don't remember any-" Star stopped mid-sentence when she realize something. "Wait! Where's Marco?!" She asked with sudden worry.

"Don't worry, "Princess Star." Your prince is talking with the queen as we speak." Snatch stated with a teasing smile.

"The queen?" Star raised a confused eyebrow before realizing that she was in the Diaz castle, lying in Marco's bed. "Wait… We're on Mewni?" She asked before realizing another thing. "And Marco's talking with his mom?" She asked with even more worry.

Trueno looked at her with a confused look. "Why are you so worried about that?"

"Because the prince lost his wand, A.K.A. the most powerful item in the universe.

"Oh shhhhhhoot…" Trueno said while looking away in an awkward way.

"Okay, I'm going to-" Star said as she got out of bed, but was interrupted by Snatch.

"You won't. You still have to stay on bed until your temperature is normal again."

"What are you…" Star did not finish her sentence because a sudden cold started to spread through her body as soon as she left the bed.

Snatch placed her under the cover once more. "Don't worry. I'll go check on him." He said as he turned around and started to walk to the door.

"Hey, brother! What about-?" Trueno tried to call for his attention, but Snatch quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him. The king of Dragsa let out a sigh. "…me." He said before trying to break the remaining ice with his hands.

…

The door to the queen's quarters was opened, letting Prince Marco Diaz to walk outside. He let out a sigh before starting his way back to his room.

"Hey kid."

Marco turned around with a startled scream, only to find Snatch standing behind him.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked in a strange polite way.

"Uh… Sure…" He replied nervously. "What is it?"

"I just… wanted to thank you."

"Huh? F-For what?" Marco asked with a fake confusion tone.

"I see what you did. You froze my brother and your friend in order to save that kingdom from extinction and managed to get the stolen sword back as well. You did well, kid." He said with a thankful expression.

"O-Oh… It was nothing, really…" Marco said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, you don't understand. This is a big deal. I sincerely can't think of a way I could repay you for what you did." Snatch said as he took a deep breath before telling the following words. "You really did what a true king would have done."

Marco looked at him with surprised eyes. "…Thanks." He said, still processing what that man just said with a dumbfounded expression.

"Heheh, you should look at the face you have right now." He said in a mocky tone, causing the prince to blush in embarrassment.

"W-Well…!" Marco stammered nervously. "If that was all, then I suppose I will go to check on Star!" He said while turning around and starting to walk.

"Kid…" Snatch's voice stopped him on his tracks.

Marco turned his head slightly to see him.

"If you ever need something… Anything. Come find me, alright?"

Marco kept his look unchanged.


	37. Grounded

Grounded.

"Okay, that should be enough for today." Glossaryck stated, finishing the day's lesson.

"W-Wait! I can do it!" Marco exclaimed. "I just need a little more time!" He said while trying to focus all his magic in a little red ball that was resting in the middle of his closet. "Levitato!" He shouted with decision.

But nothing happened.

Glossaryck looked at Marco with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I swear I can do it! I just-!" Marco started to explain himself before being interrupted by his mentor.

"Marco, we have been doing this all day. I can see how tired you are and how that is not getting us anywhere." Glossaryck explained before opening the spells book. "Just rest for now and we'll continue this tomorrow." He said while going inside his book.

"But-!"

"See ya, Marco." Was all that Glossaryck said before the book closed itself, ending with their class.

Marco stood frozen at his mentor's actions before letting out a growl of frustration as he walked out of his closet, slamming the door behind him. He came back shortly after, realizing that he forgot to took the ball.

…

Star looked with worry at Marco who was focusing on the little ball that was resting into his desk.

"Levitato!" He exclaimed while aiming his open palm at the ball, not earning any response from it. He growled in frustration before shouting the same spell over and over, not getting any results.

"Man, Marco looks really messy about this… Maybe he needs to chill out a little bit." Star told to herself while tapping her chin with a finger. Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. "And I know exactly how to do that!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she ran towards her room.

Marco kept looking with determined eyes to the ball. "Levitato!" He shouted.

But the ball didn't move an inch.

He let out an annoyed growl before slamming his forehead on the desk. "Why is this so hard?" He mumbled to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by three knocks on his door. He looked over the door and saw Star standing there with a big smile.

"Hey there, Marco! What are you doing?" She asked with a fake innocent tone.

"Hey, Star." He greeted before letting out a sigh and looking back at the ball. "I'm not doing much… Just trying to levitate this thing with magic." He said before whispering Levitato, and getting the same result. He sighed once again.

"Well, that sounds rough! How about if you get a little rest?" Star suggested, not losing her smile.

"I don't know Star. I think that I should-!"

Star grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet before he could finish. "C'mon Marco! It will be fun! We could go to whatever dimension you want!" She exclaimed while showing Marco her dimensional scissors.

Marco looked at the scissors for a moment before looking back at Star. "You know… That sounds like fun." He said with a smile.

Star's smile got wider. "Got it!" She thought to herself. "Then it's settled!" She said while grabbing his hand once more. "Let's have some good ol' fun!" She was about to cut open a portal in the room, but a hand stopped her by the wrist.

"Not so fast, Star." Her mother said calmly while taking the scissors from Star's hand.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Star exclaimed with surprise.

"Sorry, darling, but I have to take these from you." Mrs. Butterfly stated.

"What? Why?" Star asked with confusion before realization hit her in the face. "Wait… You're not grounding me from my scissors, are you?" She asked, praying for a negative answer.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing, Star." She replied.

"Mom, you can't do that!"

"Of course I can."

"But why are you doing this?"

"Because you are doing really bad in school."

"But school is boring, mom!"

"Star, school is very important. They give you the education to help you in the future."

"But-!"

"No "buts", Star. I made up my mind already. You will be grounded from you dimensional scissors until you get better in school." With that said, Mrs. Butterfly exited the room with the scissors and started to make her way to her own bedroom.

Star was following from behind. "Mom! You can't do that! Those are my scissors! MOM!"

Star's complaints fell into deaf ears as Moon Butterfly walked inside her room and locked the door behind her.

Star started to hit the door. "Mom! Mom!" When silence replied, Star gave up and let out an annoyed growl before storming her way to her room, slamming the door once inside.

Marco was left confused and alone in his own room. "…What just happened?"

…

Star was busy, making a tantrum inside her room, using some words that I will reserve my right as a writer to not write them down.

Suddenly, some knocks were heard on her door, calling her attention.

"Star? It's me, Marco. Can I come in?" He asked politely from the other side of the door.

Star quickly opened the door and pulled Marco inside, closing the door as fast as she opened it. "Marco! You have to help me get my scissors back!" She exclaimed before placing him into a chair in front of her desk. She placed a piece of paper in front of him shortly after. "It's time for a plan!"

Marco blinked a couple of times before snapping out of his confusion. "Actually, Star… I'm here because I already have a plan." He stated.

She gasped with surprise. "You do?"

He simply nodded with his head.

Star embraced him into tight hug as thanks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best bestie anyone could have!" She exclaimed with excitement before releasing him, hearing how he started to gasp for air.

"It's nothing…" He said while catching his breath.

"Soooo… What's the big plan?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Follow me." Marco stated as he walked out of the room.

Star followed with little hops of excitement. "I can't thank you enough for this!"

…

"…This is not what I was expecting…" Star said with a deadpanned expression as soon as she knew what Marco's plan was.

Marco had his books and notebooks of Math, Biology and History placed in the kitchen's table.

"Please tell me you're not serious…"

"I'm totally serious, Star." Marco said with a calmed tone, being totally aware of Star's dislike of his idea. "If you get good grades in the upcoming tests, your mom will have no choice but to return your scissors!" He explained with a raised finger.

"But Marcooooo…" Star grabbed him by his collar before complaining to his face. "That sounds soooo booooring!"

"I know it does, but this is the only way to get your scissors back."

"That's not true! There are faster, easier and less boring ways to do it!" Star exclaimed.

"I don't think those ways you're mentioning are a good idea…"

"Of course they are! Just watch and learn!" Star said with a malicious look in her face.

…

"Star, this is definitely not a good idea." Marco stated nervously as he stood in front of a door.

Moon and River's bedroom door.

"C'mon, Marco! Don't be a crybaby!" Star whispered as she slowly opened the door to her parents' room. "Just keep watch."

"I-I dunno, Star… I mean, what do I do if your mom comes? Or your dad? What do I do?" Marco asked, but a reply didn't came. "Star?" He turned around and looked at the closed door behind him.

Star was already inside.

"Oh boy…" Marco told to himself as he grew uneasy.

"Hey there, boy!" A cheerful voice greeted.

Marco froze in place as he recognize the owner of the voice. He slowly turned around and watched how River was casually standing in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked with curiosity.

"Oh boy…" He thought to himself as he started to sweat nervously.

…

Star silently closed the door behind her, looking at the room with careful eyes.

The lights were of and everything was dark, the only light coming into the room was the one coming through the thin curtains.

"Alright…" She took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with." She whispered to herself as she started to tip-toe around the room. "Okay… Let's see… If I were my dimensional scissors, where would I be?" Star asked to herself as a thought of Marco and her running away from a monster across a random dimension came to her mind. "Oh, right! I remember that!" Star told to herself before shaking her head in order to bring herself back to reality. "Focus!"

The sound of footsteps outside the room were heard, making Star uneasy.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" She mumbled to herself as she started to search on her mother's nightstand. "Where are they? Where are they?" She asked herself as she checked through the stuff inside, and then, she finally found what she had been looking for. "Aha!" She exclaimed with joy as she raised the scissors in the air. "Take that, mom!"

"Why, thank you, dear." Moon thanked calmly as she took the scissors from Star's hand.

Star quickly turned around with a surprised expression. "Huh? But how-?!"

"Because I'm your mother and I knew you'd come." She stated as she pushed her daughter toward the door from behind. She gently opened the door and softly pushed Star outside the room. "Better luck next time, dear." And with that, she closed her door right in front of her.

Star was left there with a dumbfounded expression. "What? How?" She turned around while looking for her bestie, only to find out that he's not there. "Marco!" She exclaimed with some anger before hearing his calls for help from the living room. She rushed her way downstairs to see what was happening.

"C'mon boy! My and my little pal over here can handle a little of your magic!" River exclaimed, referring to himself and a flying demonic baby bottle.

"But, Mr. Butterfly, I don't have my wand!" Marco exclaimed, trying to reason with River.

"Well, you should have thought on that before challenging us!"

"I didn't challenged you!" Marco exclaimed with concern for his well-being, so when he spotted Star in the stairs he was filled with relieve. "Star! Help me out!"

River looked at the stairs and noticed his daughter looking at the scene with a slightly confused expression. "Oh, hello there, sweetheart! How are you doing?"

"Umm… Fine?" Star replied, unsure to what was happening, but an idea instantly popped in her head, making her to smile to her daughter. "Actually… I have a favor to ask you, daddy!" She said while looking at him with bright eyes.

River chuckled. "Sure, go ahead!" He exclaimed with joy, and before he knew it, he had his daughter standing in front of him.

"Could you ask mom for my scissors, please?" She asked innocently.

"Your… scissors?" River asked with a confused raised eyebrow.

"Yep!"

"And… Why did she took them?"

"Oh, for no reason in particular." She replied casually as she looked at Marco who was now standing right next to her with an accusatory look in his eyes. She just brushed it off by looking back at her father. "So… Can you do that…?" She said in a childish and soft voice while putting her puppy dog eyes. "For me…?"

"Aww… Sorry, dear. But as much as I would love to help out, your mother must have her reasons to take your scissors away. And if I'm honest, she scares me sometimes…" River said as a chill ran down his spine. "And speaking of Moon, I must go to discuss some grown up matters with her!"

Marco's eye twitched a little at the mentioning of those words, but managed to control it.

Star couldn't hide her disappointed look.

River didn't seem to notice as he walked to the stairs. "I'll leave you two to have fun!" He said as he began to walk upstairs, but then, he stopped and quickly turned his head towards them. "But not the kind of fun that you may regret later!" And with that said, he left the two teens alone in the living room.

"Hmm… Okay, that didn't work…" Star told to herself as she rubbed her chin in a thoughtful expression.

"Sooo… Does that means that we can get back to the original plan?" Marco asked as he pointed at the table with the notes with his finger.

"Of course not! That only means we'll have to try harder!" Star exclaimed as she grabbed Marco by the wrist. "Now come on! We have to come up with a new plan!" She said before starting to drag her friend upstairs.

Marco let out a sigh. "Something tells me this is going to be a long day…"

…

"Okay, think Star…" She told to herself as she laid on her bed.

Marco was looking at her while he sat on the chair of Star's desk. He wasn't really paying too much attention to her since he already had a plan, but since Star found it way too boring, she was trying to come up with a new one.

"Hmm… How can we get in my parent's room without their notice…?" Star asked herself while rubbing her chin. "Aha! I got it!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm as she stood up. "I'm just going to use my scissors to open a portal directly there and then-!"

"But weren't we planning how to get your scissors back?" Marco asked with a confused expression.

Star processed his words for a moment before going back to her thoughtful expression. "Hmm… You're right…" She mumbled as her mind started plotting another plan.

Marco looked at her with a bored expression before turning his attention to a pen lying over Star's desktop. "Levitato…" He tried, but failed. He sighed.

"Argh! Why is this so hard?" Star complaint as she stood up from her bed. "You know what? Forget about the plan for now! Let's go and get some Goblin Dogs!" She exclaimed happily.

"Umm… Star…" Marco mumbled, catching her attention. "The scissors. We need the scissors."

Star's cheerful mood vanished as she remembered this for the second time. "Oh. Well.. In that case… We could go and have a match of Lance Lance Revolution!"

"Amethyst Arcade…" Marco stated.

Star growled in annoyance. "Right, right, right, right! How about if we call Pony Head to come over and give us a ride there?" She asked with anew smile. "Yeah! How did I not think of that earlier?" Star exclaimed with newfound joy.

"Hey, that is not a bad idea!" Marco agreed with her. "But I don't have service in my mirror… How about you?" He asked.

Star quickly took her interdimensional phone out of her little purse and dialed Pony Head's number, getting the image of a little pixie instead.

"Dear user, I must inform you that you have ran out of service." The little pixie said before Star hang out.

"Great…" She said in a sarcastic tone as she threw her cellphone back in her purse.

"And how about if we get to study and-!"

"We're not going with that, Marco!" Star interrupted.

"Just think about it, Star. You want to take the scissors away from your parents, but if they find out that you did, they'll probably do something worse!" Marco explained with a slight of concern on his voice. "So please, let's just go study and get back your scissors the right way." He offered gently while offering his hand to her.

"C'mon, Marco! They won't notice that they are gone!"

"Star, I'm being serious!"

"Just one more try!" Star exclaimed. "If we fail in one more try, I pinkie promise to you that we'll do it your way." Star suggested without hesitation… Or thinking on the consequences for the matter.

Marco looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"Pleeeeeease?" Star pleaded with her hands clasped in pray position.

Marco looked at her one more time before replying. "Sorry, Star, but I won't help you with that…" He admitted.

Star's eyes widened in shock before snapping at him. "Okay, fine! I don't need your help to get my scissors back!" She exclaimed while pushing Marco out of her room.

"Star! Please don't be mad!" Marco pleaded.

"I'm not mad! I just need some time alone! I need to come up with a plan!" She said before she pushed her friend out of the room. "So see you later!" She shouted before slamming her door shut.

"Star! Wait!" Marco exclaimed as he knocked in the door.

But nobody replied.

He sighed sadly before going back to his room.

…

In the dark of the night a blonde girl wearing a ninja suit came out of her room, and the plan that she had was as crazy as can be. She silently tip-toed her way towards Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly's room, leaving a little microphone attached near the door frame. After that, she quickly left the place.

The letters "J.O." can be read in one of the sides of the little device as its left there.

The girl then proceeds to slide her way downstairs through the railing, avoiding successfully the sound that her footsteps would make if she stepped in the stairs. The ninja quickly went outside using the back door as an exit. She then ran to the front of her house and started to make her way to the home of her new neighbor.

…

A little man just had stand up from his bed to get a glass of water for him and his little pet. "Are you happy now?" He asked as the little mouse on his shoulder nodded with satisfaction. "You are way too happy for being a mouse, you know that?"

Suddenly, some knocks were heard at his door.

"Huh? I wonder who will be knocking at this hour…" He told to himself before walking to his door. He was surprised to see a familiar blonde girl standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey there Star! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Joey asked with curiosity.

"No time to explain, Joey! I need a favor!" Star whispered to her friend.

"Sure thing, is the least I can do after you gave me this house!" He replied with evident joy. "So… What do you need?"

"I need to borrow Jolly." Star replied, shortly after, she heard some footsteps on her earphone. "And it has to be fast."

…

The little mouse entered the room through the door with ease thanks to its little size and stealth. The mouse known as Jolly had a mini camera attached to its head, providing sight to the desperate spy that was watching everything from the house right next to hers.

"Alright, Jolly's in. I repeat, Jolly's in." Star whispered in an ominous way.

"To who are you talking to?" Joey asked with confusion.

"To no one in particular. It just makes it look cooler." She replied with a visible grin.

"Alright…?" Joey agreed with the girl before the two of them turned their attention the screen. "Jolly, can you hear me? Squeak one time for yes and two for no."

The mouse squeak twice.

"She's fine. Go ahead, kid." Joey said while passing the microphone to Star.

"Thanks! Okay, you know what to do, don't you?" She asked Jolly, receiving a single squeak from the mouse. "Then go and find my scissors!"

Jolly squeak once before starting to explore the room of the Butterfly marriage. It started to check everywhere, looking for the desired magical object, but couldn't find anything. At some point, the mouse found a trap for its kind with some cheese as bait, and it would have fallen into it if it weren't for Joey who offered her cheese and crackers if she ignored it, thing that she did, for Star's and Joey's relieve.

But even after this, Jolly couldn't find Star's dimensional scissors.

"Argh… Come on! Where are they?! They have to be somewhere around here!" She exclaimed with slight annoyance.

"Jeez kid, relax! You are getting too worked up!" Joey exclaimed.

"No I'm not!"

"Of course you are! I'm a Joy Sucker! You can't lie to me about that!" He stated. "So why don't you tell me what's bothering you so much?"

"I dunno, maybe the fact that my mom took my scissors!" She exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Wait… Your mother took your scissors?" Joey asked with confusion before realization hit him. "Aw please! Don't tell me you got grounded!" He exclaimed, being well aware of Star's behavior and her parents' methods of punishment.

"And what if I did?" She asked with a menacing tone. "You are not going to get on her side, are you?"

"I don't want to get on anyone's side…" He explained. "But that is a terrible idea…"

Star growled with annoyance at his words. "Why do everyone prefer my mom's side?! First Marco and now you too?!"

"What did you do this time?" Joey asked with an accusatory look and with his arms crossed.

"Nothing! I was just in Marco's room, just about to go and have fun when she came in and took my scissors!" Star snapped. "And I needed them to cheer Marco up! But noooo! She just had to come and ruin e-!" It was at this moment that she knew… She messed up. "Oh no…"

"Those words never bring something good, you know?" Joey stated the obvious.

…

Marco was watching the little red ball on his desk, trying to make it levitate or to fall asleep, whatever it happened first. He let out a yawn. "Levitato…"

Nothing.

He then let out a tired sigh.

"Marco…?" A voice suddenly asked from behind him, startling him immediately.

He let out a surprised scream before realizing who the owner of said voice was. "Star… Is this one of your surprises?" He asked with confusion.

"Only if you want it to be!" Star said with a forced smile on her face while releasing a nervous laugh.

Marco raised a confused eyebrow.

Star smile's suddenly drop alongside a sigh. "I… I just want to say sorry…"

"Huh?" Marco asked, now even more confused.

"I didn't mean to shout at you, or to push you out of my room, or to slam the door on your face…" She said, but shook her head to focus again in the important part. "I was just so mad with my mom, that I forgot that all I wanted was to cheer you up…" She stated with an ashamed tone.

"Wait… You were trying to cheer me up?"

"Yeah! You have been acting all stressed and sad since we got back from that ice dimension with the ice castle and the ice jerks!" She explained. "All I wanted was you to have a little fun… So… could you please forgive lil' dumb me?"

Marco immediately embraced her in a hug. "I'm not mad, Star. Of course I forgive you!"

Star returned the hug after the initial shock of Marco's fast answer. "Thank you!" She thanked with a genuine smile this time.

"But…" Marco said before whispering to her ear. "We're still going to study to get your scissors back…" He said with a smile of his own.

"Figures…" Star mumbled to herself.

…

Two glasses of wine clinked against each other as some laughs started to be heard.

The two occupants of the glasses drank the wine with smiles on their faces before they placed them down.

"Aaaah… You know, I usually don't agree with these kind of things…" Moon stated as she picked a piece of her food with a fork. "But I have to admit, this one was a great idea, dear."

"You don't need to give me all the credit, Moon!" River exclaimed. "You were the one that got Star's scissors in the first place!"

The two of them we're sitting on the table of an elegant interdimensional restaurant. Both wearing clothes as elegant as the place.

Moon let out a giggle. "River, I only did that because of her bad grades. It's not like I was anticipating this dinner." She explained. "Besides, it'll make her some good to not have those scissors for a while."

"Whatever the reason is, I say that we simply don't care about that and have some fun while it last! What do you say, milady?" River asked with joy.

"I, for once, think is an excellent idea."

They both let out a laugh of pure joy as the night sky shone above them.


	38. For the Wand!

For the Wand!

"Why is this so hard?!" Ludo exclaimed in annoyance as he pulled his head out of the wall where the blast of his wand had blasted him into.

His pets came out of their cover and approached their master.

"I don't know how I am going to beat that mamma's boy if the only thing this darn thing does is blast me into the same cursed wall over and over and over again!" He exclaimed while starting a tantrum.

The greenish wand in Ludo's little claws started to glow.

"Huh? What's that?" Ludo asked to his wand as he pulled it into his… ear? Anyway, he did this in order to listen better to his wand's words.

The "wand" whispered something to his ear that made him grin.

"Oh! That's right! The boy doesn't have a wand anymore!" He exclaimed with joy before chuckling. "He'll be easier to fight than those rats!" He turned to his pets and looked at the in the eyes. "Get your stuff ready, girls!" He said while retrieving his scissors and opening a portal behind him. "We're taking care of Mewni's failed princess!"

…

"Why is this so hard?!" Marco exclaimed while trying to make the Levitato spell to work.

"It's not hard, your highness." Glossaryck stated as he floated towards him. "You just need more practice, and speaking of which, I think that'll be enough for today." He said before floating towards the book, only to be stopped by Marco, who grabbed him as a doll.

"But you just told me that I need more practice! How am I supposed to get the spell right if I stop now?!" He exclaimed.

"Marco, I think you are exaggerating a little with this, I mean, I keep telling you to get rest every day after our practices and you don't listen to me." He said as he noticed a pair of bags under Marco's eyes.

"I don't need rest! I just need to get this right, and fast!" He said before a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Marco, you really need to rest."

"Glossaryck, with all due respect, I won't rest until I can cast Levitato without a wand." He said in a serious tone.

Glossaryck sighed. "Fine, you win. Let's keep training…" He said before looking with a surprised expression at a random direction. "What's that?!" He exclaimed with confusion as he pointed towards the direction.

"What?! What is it?!" Marco asked with panic, looking at the place where Glossaryck was pointing.

"Chicken Butt." Glossaryck said with indifference while looking how Marco fell unconscious to the floor. He used his magic to levitate the boy out of the closet and into his bed, wrapping him in the covers and patting his head. "Good night, prince. Sweet dreams." He gave him a good night kiss on his forehead before silently exiting the room.

"Oh, hey there Glossaryck!" A cheerful voice greeted. "What are you doing?" Star asked as she approached at him with a friendly smile.

"Not much, I just get Marco into bed." He replied with a calmed smile.

"Huh? You had to get Marco into bed?" Star asked with confusion.

"Yeah, well, those are the kind of things that I have to deal with. Now, if you excuse me, I want to get some pudding." He said before starting to float towards the kitchen.

"Actually, we're out of pudding." Star stated cheerfully.

"What?!" Glossaryck exclaimed with concern and surprise before grabbing Star by her collar. "How can you afford such a thing?!"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Relax, we can go to buy more to the store if you like!" Star said while trying to take the little man off her.

"Yes! We must!" He said before jumping on Star's head. "Lead the way!"

"Alrighty, Captain Glossaryck!" Star exclaimed with enthusiasm.

…

The two candy enthusiastic were heading towards the nearest donut shop to get some pudding for the blue little man that had been passing unnoticed by the oblivious people of Echo Creek.

"Hurry up!" Glossaryck said in a desperate way as they approached at their destination.

"Geez, relax! It's not like they're going to close or anything." Star stated with a carefree attitude.

Suddenly, like if she had summoned it, the employee of the store started to walk towards the door, ready to close the store for the day.

Star and Glossaryck gasped with concern.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Star shouted while running towards the shop. "Don't close!"

"Please! We're begging you!" Glossaryck shouted as he put his hands together in a praying position. "Faster! Or we're gonna lose it!" He exclaimed to the girl.

"I'm trying!" She said as she fasten up her pace.

But before they even could reach the door, a dimensional portal was opened right in front of them.

The two of them went through it immediately, unable to react in time.

…

Star ran through the portal, transporting her directly to an underground cave where she bumped into something that knocked her to the ground. "Ow! What was that?!" She asked while standing up.

"That was very rude!" Glossaryck exclaimed as he floated off the ground, placing himself again in Star's head. "I mean, who was the brute who opened a portal right in front of the donut shop?"

A low growl called their attention.

It turned out that the thing that they had bumped into was not a thing, it was Ludo.

He was being held upside down by his spider after Star almost sent him flying into a wall. "What are you doing here?!" Ludo yelled with clearly annoyance towards the intruders, especially towards the blonde girl.

"Ludo?!" Star exclaimed with surprise.

"Ludo? Wait, isn't he the one that wanted to steal the prince's wand?" Glossaryck asked with curiosity.

"Yeah! He's the little pest that was bothering us in some time ago. That was before Marco threw him into the void-!"

"Hey!" Ludo interrupted her with a yell. "Don't ignore me! I ask you a question! What are you doing here and who is the little floating blue man?" He demanded an answer.

"Oh, right! How rude of me!" Glossaryck said before floating towards Ludo. "Sir Glossaryck of Terms. It's not nice to meet you." He greeted before going back to Star's head.

Ludo let out another annoyed growl. "I see you are just as annoying as that crazy girl!"

"Look who's talking, Lil'Ol'udo!" Star exclaimed, causing the rage to build inside Ludo.

"Argh! You'll pay for that! I'll destroy you before I destroy that useless boy!" He exclaimed as he withdrew his wand and pointed it at the intruders.

Star gasped with amazement.

"He has a wand." Glossaryck said with surprise.

In that exact moment, the portal behind them closed, leaving them at the mercy of the villain and his pets.

"Attack!" Ludo ordered angrily.

His pets quickly obeyed, charging at the two invaders at full speed.

Star jumped to the side, barely dodging the spider, the eagle was diving towards her, but she reacted in time and jumped in the exact moment to fell upon the bird, slamming it on the ground, not causing too much damage, though. Just in that moment, a green blast hit her, sending her flying to a nearby wall and falling to the ground.

"Ha! What's the matter? Not much of a threat without your friend and his wand?" He mocked before blasting against her again.

Star screamed and used her arms to protect herself, but a magic shield formed around her, blocking Ludo's attack. Star opened her eyes and looked at Glossaryck who was floating in front of her.

"Sorry for the interruption, but we really need to get going now." He said as he clapped his hands and opened a portal behind Star.

"Wait!" Star exclaimed.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Glossaryck asked with curiosity.

"I want to get that wand for Marco." She said with a big grin.

"What?!" Glossaryck and Ludo exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry, but it's too dangerous and we can't afford to have a fight right-!"

"If we do, Marco will stop training all the time." Star said with a knowing smile, earning Glossaryck's full attention. "I mean, training Marco must take so much of your time! Time that you could use eating all the pudding you want! Weren't things easier when Marco studied the spells by him-?"

"You convinced me when you said pudding!" Glossaryck interrupted before clapping his hands together again, closing the portal. "Let's get that wand!" The magic shield disappeared itself as soon as he said these words.

"That's more like it!" Star exclaimed before jumping to her feet, ready to fight.

"Wait… Do you really think you two can beat me?" Ludo asked with sarcasm before letting out a simple "HA!" with a mocky tone. "You two are hila-!" Ludo was interrupted by the war cry of the determined Star.

She quickly charged towards Ludo, trying to knock him out, but the spider got in her way, getting the impact instead of its master.

The spider flinched a few feet and shook its head to fade the feeling of dizziness that the hit provoked.

"Okay! You asked for it!" Ludo yelled with anger before shouting. "ATTACK!"

The two pets obeyed at its master's command and launched themselves into battle.

The eagle flew towards Star, but she managed to dodge the attack of the bird, only to be get tackled down by the spider.

The spider was about to trap her inside a web cocoon, but Glossaryck punched it with a magic fist that came out of his gem before it could. With the same hand, Glossaryck helped Star to her feet.

"Nice save, Glossy!" Star shouted in thanks before asking. "Hey, do you mind if I call you Glossy, Glossy?"

"Sure, whatever." Glossaryck answered with indifference.

Star gave him a thumbs up in return.

"Watch out!" He exclaimed.

Star turned around and saw the eagle flying at full speed towards her.

Star reacted almost instantly, ducking to avoid the attack.

But the eagle predicted the move and grabbed her with its claws, quickly flying upwards alongside the girl.

"Hey! Let me go!" Star screamed as she struggled to get free of the eagle's grasp.

The spider started to climb a nearby wall in an attempt to catch up with its partner.

"Oh no. Hang out, Star!" Glossaryck exclaimed as he floated towards her. "I'm coming for-!" A green blast of magic that pass just in front of him by mere inches interrupted him.

"Oh no you won't!" Ludo exclaimed as he blasted a second time with his wand. "I'm taking you down! And when I defeat you and trap that girl, that prince good for nothing will surrender before me!" Ludo giggled at the thought. "Victory will be mine at last!"

Glossaryck let out a sigh. "Well… This looks familiar…" He told to himself with annoyance while rolling his eyes. "But whatever, let's get this over with already." He told before charging a blast with his gem.

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Ludo yelled before blasting a third time at him with his wand.

Glossaryck released his own attack and the two collided, causing an explosion of magic that sent Ludo flying back a few feet. But the little blue man just protected himself with a magic shield.

The explosion and the dust completely dissipated, letting the two magic users to see at each other once more.

"Hmm… This will be over quickly, I see…" Glossaryck told in an indifferent voice.

Ludo growled with annoyance at the comment.

Meanwhile, Star was still fighting against the eagle that had was carrying her into the air. When she was finally getting some advance with releasing herself from the grasp, the eagle just tighten it up and kept flying away from its master.

"Oh, come on! Just let go already!" With an angered growl, Star managed to land a kick in the eagle and this one free her from its claws.

Star cheered at this, but regret it almost instantly when she started to fell to the ground. She let out a scream as she fell.

Suddenly a string of sticky web stick to her side, pulling her violently towards the big web that the spider had made.

"Phew… Thank you!" She thanked cheerfully with a smile, but the smile fade away when she saw the giant spider making its way towards her. "Shoot!" She exclaimed before starting to struggle against the web.

Luckily for her, a green magic blast knocked the spider out of the web before it could even reached her.

Star turned her head in the blast direction and was surprised to see Ludo.

"Argh! Stop moving already!" He yelled angrily at Glossaryck.

"Sorry, but this is a fight." He said before floating towards Star. "And you should have thought about the consequences before jumping into it." He then released Star from the web and levitated her back to her feet.

"What? But you were the ones that picked up the fight with me, moron!" Ludo yelled annoyed.

Glossaryck raised a finger to argue back, but brought the same finger to his chin after a short time of thinking. "I can't argue with that…"

Before they knew it, Ludo's pets were already by his side once again.

"Well, it doesn't matter! I have the upper claw now!" He said with a grin.

"What are you talking about? You are clearly outmatched!" Star said with a confident mood.

Ludo giggled maniacally. "Really? I doubt you can outmatch my entire army!" He exclaimed while extending his arms wide.

"Army?" Star asked with confusion before looking around. "What are you-?" She stopped in the spot when she saw the huge army of rats surrounding her and Glossaryck. "Oh… That army…"

Ludo giggled again. "Yes! MY army!" He exclaimed before shouting the order. "ATTACK!"

All the rats squeaked furiously as they launched themselves into battle.

"Do you have a plan?!" Star asked her partner with concern.

"Follow my lead!" Glossaryck exclaimed.

"What lead?!" She shouted back.

Glossaryck quickly fired a blast of magic through his gem, knocking out all the rats in the middle of its way and making a perfectly straight way towards Ludo. "This one!" He shouted before starting to float through the open path.

Star began to run behind him as well.

"What are you doing?!" Ludo yelled angrily at his rats. "Attack them! Get them! Do something!"

The nearby rats tried to catch the trespassers with little success.

"Argh! I swear you are even more incompetent that the other clowns I had before!" Ludo yelled with anger before riding the back of his spider.

The eagle positions itself above the spider, ready to carry it if necessary.

"They're almost here…" Ludo mumbled to himself, gripping his wand with strength… Or at least, all the strength that his hand could provide.

"We're almost there!" Star stated as they got closer.

"Alright, get ready! This is going to get a little tricky!" Glossaryck warns while preparing the spell.

"Alrighty! Oh! Can I start the countdown? Five!" Star shouted.

"Four!" Glossaryck follows.

At that precise moment, three rats jump over Star, getting a punch right in their faces as a reward for their effort. "Three!" She shouts with grin.

A strange energy starts to slowly envelope them both. "Two!" Glossaryck exclaims.

The same energy envelops Ludo's pets and finally, it envelops around Ludo as well.

"One…" Ludo mumbles to himself.

In that moment, Star and Glossaryck had arrived at their destination without any problem.

"NOW!" Star shouts as she jumps in the air, ready to give a dive kick to whoever wants to get it.

"Come and get it!" Ludo yells and its pets let out their best intimidating cry.

A bright light of a purple color flashes in the room, making them disappear from the place.

The rats can only looked with confusion at the place where the invaders and their master once stood.

…

The same purple light flashed at the foot of a mountain, leaving the five of them in that same place.

"Huh? What the heck? Where are we?" Ludo asked with confusion while trying to look around, but found out that he couldn't move. "And why can't I move?!"

Just in front of him, Star was stopped in midair, just about to land the previous attack on Ludo's face. "Umm… Glossaryck? What did you do?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I teleported us here." He said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Aaaaand… why?" She asked with confusion.

"To solve this problem as civilized beings. Fighting is too barbaric." He snapped his fingers, releasing them from the magic that was immobilizing them and making Star to fall to the ground.

"And how do you suggest to do that?" Star asked, already in her feet.

"Yeah, what she said!" Ludo exclaimed, strangely cooperative than usual... Is this the right Ludo?

"That's easy, we're just solving this like the mewman race has been threating this kind of problems since ancient times. With FLAGS!" Glossaryck shouted as he pulled out his own flag from behind his back.

"Flags?" Both Star and Ludo asked in confusion.

Ludo's pet move their heads to the side in equal confusion.

"Well, not exactly. We're playing king of the hill." He stated. "The first one to reach the top of the hill and claim the wand as their own will win." He explained while pointing at said top.

The wand was waiting in a magical pedestal that Glossaryck manifested himself.

"The rules are… There are no rules!" He exclaimed with a wide smile, imagining already the sweet massacre. "But since this is a mewman tradition and not of you are from said specie, then you'll be allowed to add a rule of your choosing."

"Add a rule?" Star asked with confusion.

"That's right! Only one rule! So choose it wisely." Glossaryck said before floating back to Star's side.

"Hmm… Okay… Then my rule will be, no pets allowed!" Star exclaimed with a smile as she pointed at the two enormous animals standing behind Ludo.

"What? Why not?!" Ludo yelled with anger.

"Because I say so! So no pets!" She replied while stucking out her tongue in a mocky way.

"But that's not fair!"

"It is her rule, so you'll have to stick to it." Glossaryck stated. "Now how about if you choose your rule so we can start already?"

"Alright! Then my rule will be, no magic!" He exclaimed with anger.

"What?!" Star and Glossaryck asked with shock.

"Yeah, you hear right! If I can't use my wand, then you can't use your magic tricks either!" He said with a satisfied grin.

"Well, it looks like it's up to you." Glossaryck told her.

"What?! Why?!" Star asked with surprise.

"Sorry, kid. But if you haven't noticed yet, I am a being of pure magic!" Glossaryck said with an echoing voice that brought storm clouds near the place and his eyes started to glow in a purple light. "So that rule totally disqualifies me." He said in his normal voice.

Star and Ludo were looking with astonished expression to the little blue man floating before them.

"So, I think it'll be a one on one! So, are you ready?" Glossaryck asked as he positioned himself in the middle of the two competitors.

They both looked at each other for a second.

"You're going down!" Star shouted.

"You wish!" Ludo shouted back, both ready to start any time.

"Good! Now, when I say "go", alright?" Glossaryck asked.

They both nodded.

"On your marks…" Glossaryck said as he saw how the two of them were glaring angrily to each other. "Get set…"

Star and Ludo started to prepare themselves to rush towards their target as soon as Glossaryck gave the signal.

Glossaryck raised an eyebrow while having a smile. "GALON!"

Star and Ludo ran forward, passing the little genie by as the race began.

"Hey! You are supposed to start when I say go!" He was ignored. Then, he sighed. "Whatever…" He turned around to see at the two loyal pets of Ludo. "So, who's up to play some cards?" He asked as he made appear a full deck of cards.

…

Star had a huge lead over Ludo due the difference of speed. "Haha! Thanks for the easy wand, Ludo!" She said in a mocky tone.

"You… little… cheater!" Ludo said between pants as he tried to catch up with the girl.

"What's wrong, Lil'udo? Tired already?" As soon as she asked that, she collided with the rocky wall that she failed to notice in front of her.

"Are you kidding? I'm just getting started!" Ludo said with obvious mockery in his voice as he jumped into the wall and started to climb it like if it was nothing. "Fighting a giant spider does gives out results, don't you agree?" He asked with a grin before he kept climbing, leaving Star behind.

"Oh, you little ugly bird thing!" She said with annoyance as she tried to climb the wall, but fail in the attempt. "Argh! This is too hard!" She exclaimed as she looked around, finding an alternate route. She hurried her way through the new path.

While Ludo had to cross a fiery terrain that seemed to belong to a volcano, Star had to cross a freeze path full of snow and being surrounded by a huge blizzard. Both paths were hard and full of pain, but eventually, the two of them kept going until they reached the same path, meeting once again. The path was just a single and straight line all the way to the peek.

The two of them hurried their way to the end of said path, seeing the green light of their prize at the end of it. Star and Ludo were now running at the same speed, going head to head, even though I just stated some lines ago that Star is clearly faster, but whatever.

"The wand will be Marco's!" Star shouted.

"The wand is mine! I found it fair and square!" Ludo shouted, getting a sudden idea into his mind. He placed a foot in Star's way, causing her to trip.

How original.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Star exclaimed at the little bird.

"There are no rules, remember?" Ludo shouted at the girl in the floor before finally reaching the wand and quickly taking it from the pedestal. "Take that, sucker!" The wand shone with a bright green light as he raised it in the air.

…

"So… do any you have any nines?" Glossaryck asked to the big spider.

The spider took a look at its game. It only had eights, so it shook its head in negation.

"Shoot." He said before the bright green light started to shine at the top of the mountain. "Well, it looks like Star won already." With a clap of his hands, the cards disappeared and the three of them were teleported directly to the top. "So… Star, do you have Marco's wand? I'd like to give it to him already so he can stop whining."

"My wand is not going anywhere, little floating man!" Ludo yelled as he pointed his wand at Glossaryck with the intention of blasting him away, but nothing came out of it. He growled. "Stupid wand… Let's get going!" He shouted at his loyal pets, which positioned themselves at both of his sides. He opened a portal and his two pets jumped inside. "So long, suckers!" And finally, with that said, Ludo left the place.

"Huh… I wasn't expecting that…" Glossaryck told to himself before he heard a growl of annoyance coming from behind.

"No fair! He cheated!" Star exclaimed, clearly mad about the situation.

"Star, what part of "there are no rules" you didn't undertand?"

"But- But-!"

"Wait a minute! Is this is what I think it is?" Glossaryck asked as he reached for Star's messy hair.

From all the mess that her hair had become due the competition, a golden flower was what called Glossaryck's attention. He almost missed the detail because the flower and Star's hair were too similar in color.

"Star…"

"Yeah…?"

"I think we just got what we needed…" Glossaryck said with a smile while rubbing his beard and holding the flower with the other hand.

…

"So… What you're saying is that we need that book?" Ludo asked to his recovered wand.

The wand let out a small green light, confirming Ludo's doubt.


	39. Detention Day

Detention Day.

"Star, what did you do now?" Marco asked nervously as the two of them were being dragged to the principal's office by Miss Skullnick.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything this time." Star said with equal confusion.

"Say that to the principal, Butterfly." Skullnick said as they arrived at the office. She opened the door and pushed both teens inside before going inside the room as well, closing the door violently behind her.

"Oh, you're here again." Principal Skeeves said casually as he saw Star in his office, nothing new. "What was it now?" He asked with indifference.

"Nothing!" Star exclaimed. "I swear I did nothing this time!"

"Are you sure about that?" Skullnick asked with an accusatory tone.

"Pretty sure!" She replied without hesitation.

"Then how do you explain this?" She asked before opening the curtains of the office, revealing a graffiti disaster painted in the wall on the other side of the window.

"That wasn't me!" Star exclaimed in self-defense.

Skullnick just limited to point at the signature left in the painting. "S.B."

Marco looked at his friend after watching the graffiti.

She had a surprised expression. "Okay… Maybe it was me… But what if there is someone else with the same initials in town!"

Skullnick raised an eyebrow as if she were asking "seriously?" through her eyes.

"How much?" She asked, her mood immediately being replaced by a sour one.

"The usual." Principal Skeeves stated casually. "Mis Skullnick, could you please escort Miss Butterfly into the detention room?"

The troll let out an annoyed sigh. "If I must…" She said before grabbing Star and starting to drag her out of the room once again.

The door shut as they left, leaving Marco and the principal alone.

The principal looked at the boy in an ominous way.

Marco gulped audible. "A-A-Am I in trouble, Principal Skeeves?" He asked nervously.

"Trouble? Oh no, no, no! Don't be ridiculous!" The principal exclaimed in a fun way.

Marco sighed in relieve.

"I just need to let you know that you haven't accomplished your scholar service, that's all." He stated with a relaxed smile.

"Scholar service?" Marco asked with confusion while raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. You see, since you are an exchange student, then you'll have to accomplish a special service for the school." He explained.

"Really? I've never heard of it before…" He said while lifting a finger to his chin.

"Well, boy, that's because your guide is Star Butterfly!"

"What do you mean?" Marco asked with confusion.

"Tell me when was the last time that you saw her actually paying attention to something important." He asked.

"Well, that explains it." Marco said, understanding the principal's point.

"Anyway, the service to be accomplished is not that hard at all! You just have to keep the peace in the hallway and send to detention to whoever dares to disturb it." He said with a relaxed smile.

"Umm… Can I make a question?" He asked while raising lowly his hand.

"Sure, go ahead." The principal said.

"Hypothetically speaking… What'll happen if I don't succeed?" He asked nervously.

"Well, you will fail the school year and probably will be kicked out of Echo Creek forever." He asked to the shaking student in front of him.

Marco was officially terrified by his new duty.

Skeeves let out a chuckle. "I'm just messing with you, kid. Nothing will happen to you as long as you don't get in troubles yourself." He said while patting his back.

But the foreign student didn't even relax at this statement.

"And now that that's outta the way, I think it's time for you to get going. Here, put this on." Skeeves said while handing an orange vest to Marco.

Marco looked at the simple vest with confusion.

"And remember, nothing bad must happen under your guard. Now get out and show them what you're made of!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm, getting a nervous answer of a startled Marco as a result.

"Yes, sir!" He shouted before rushing his way out of the room.

"No running in the hallway!" Skeeves shouted.

…

Skullnick dragged Star all the way to the detention room, pushing her inside when they arrived. "And stay here!" She shouted before closing the door.

"Jeez… The nerve of that girl." Janna said while standing up from her seat and walking towards Star. "Hey Star. What's up?" She greeted casually.

"Nothing much…" Star said with a clearly mad expression on her face instead of the usual smile.

"Okay… This is going to sound weird coming from me…" Janna stated. "But, why the long face?"

"Well, this is going to sound weird coming from me, too…" Star stated. "But… I didn't wanted to get detention." She admitted.

"Okay… Wait here…" Janna said before retrieving a little milk carton from her pocket. She took a sip before spitting some upon Star with a surprised reaction.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Star shouted.

"Don't change the subject! You better tell me what you mean by not wanting detention! Star Butterfly is always up to hanging out with the detention crew!" Janna said while pointing at the other three students that were sitting in the room.

"I know, I know, I know, I know!" Star exclaimed in self-defense. "But I just… don't want to get into any more trouble…"

The entire room gasped in shock.

"President Butterfly, are you feeling alright?" One of the students asked with concern.

"Of course I am!" She shouted. "I just want my parent to give me my scissors back, and I have to stay out of problems for that, and Marco is helping me studying and getting detention is not helping!" She exclaimed before starting to gasp for air after her outburst.

"Hey, chill out. It's okay." Janna said, now being totally calmed, back in her usual mood. "We both knew this wouldn't last forever." She said.

"We did?" Star asked with confusion.

"Hey, what about if we throw a goodbye detention party, just you?" Janna asked.

"Huh? Aren't you, you know, mad?" The blonde one asked.

"We couldn't be mad with the best president we've had, can we?" Another student asked.

"Yeah, just like Justin used to say…" Another student with glasses cleared his throat before shouting, "Star Butterfly Rules!" imitating perfectly Justin's voice.

"Really? Aww… Thank you guys! You're the best!" Star said as she managed to embrace all of them into a hug.

"No problem, Star. Hey, let's get everything ready for the party! It has to be really special!" Janna ordered to the other students who nodded in return.

…

"Okay Marco, you'll have to run a whole magic kingdom someday. So I think watching a hallway is not a challenge for you." Marco told to himself as he arrived at the middle of the hallway. He then looked at both sides, seeing it empty and quiet. "Yeah… piece of cake…" He looked at the sides once again.

Only peace reign in the scholar hallway.

"So far so good…" He told to himself.

Meanwhile, from over the corner of the hallway.

"Hmm… So lil' Marco is the new watcher, huh?" Janna asked while watching the said student who was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Really? This is going to be easier than I thought, then!" Star exclaimed before she went out of their hiding to greet the new watcher.

"Ditto." Janna agreed as she followed Star.

"Hey there, Marco!" Star greeted cheerfully, startling Marco.

"Star! Don't scare me like that!" Marco exclaimed before realizing something. "Wait… Aren't you supposed to be in detention right now?"

"Yeah. But don't you worry your little head! We'll get back to detention as soon as we pick up some thingies!" She explained with a smile.

"Yeah, Marco. We just need you to step aside and let us into the room behind your back." Janna stated as she pointed at the door behind Marco.

The janitor's room.

Marco raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you need to go in there? Do you need a mop or something?"

"Nah, the guys are going to throw a party for my-!"

"A party?" Marco interrupted.

"Yeah, a party! Now get moving. We don't have all day, Safe Kid." Janna said as she tried to enter the room, but Marco blocked her.

"B-But I can't let you do that! You'll get me into trouble! You must get back to detention before Miss Skullnick or Principal Skeeves find out!" He said as he started to push them back to the classroom from where they came from.

"Whoa there!" Janna exclaimed before escaping his grasp. "We're not going anywhere without the party supplies."

"But-!"

"Please, Marco!" Star butted in. "It'll be quick! Nobody will know!" She exclaimed.

"Umm…" Marco kept quiet as the words of the principal echoed in his mind. "We'll kick you out of Echo Creek forever." A shiver crawl down his back.

"So what do you say, Marco?" Star asked with a big smile.

…

"And stay here!" Marco exclaimed before shutting the door of the detention room, leaving Janna and Star inside.

"Dang, the boy has attitude." Janna said while crossing her arms.

"Well, we at least tried." Star said.

"Don't worry, Star. We'll find a way to get our stuff." Janna reassured.

"Actually, I kinda want to get out of troubles. So…"

"Fine! It is just me then!" Janna exclaimed as she walked towards the door.

"Janna, wait!"

"Don't worry, you'll get your party! Just leave it to Janna…" She said as she looked darkly at the direction where Marco was standing.

"I was actually going to ask you to bring me a cupcake in your way back." Star said with a smile.

"Sure, I'll bring the cupcake, too. But first… The party…"

…

Marco was watching the hallway with caution. "They're not giving up that easily…" He told to himself, expecting an incoming attack at any moment.

Janna was looking at him from a corner. "Alright, Janna. It's just the safe kid. He might got you once, but he won't get you twice." She told to herself as she spotted the easiest to scare student of the entire school, walking his way to the hallway. "Perfect timing…" She said with an evil grin as she slid back in her hiding.

The unfortunate student walked by, not noticing the girl.

"Too-too-too-too. Going to the bathroom. Too-too-too-too." The student sang cheerfully as he walked down the hallway that Marco was watching.

Speaking of him.

"Hey there." He called his attention.

"Huh? Me?" The student asked nervously.

"Yeah, you. Where are you heading?" He asked.

"I am going to the bathroom. Why do you ask?"

"And where's your pass?" Marco asked.

"Huh? Pass? What are you talking about?"

"The pass for the bathroom." Marco specified.

"I-I don't have any!" The student exclaimed with concern.

Meanwhile, back with Janna.

She had a mouse on her hand. "Okay, here's the deal. You go and scare that boy and I don't feed you to my snake, agree?" She asked the little rodent.

The rodent imagined itself being eaten by Janna's snake pet for a moment before nodding its head enthusiastically.

"Good, now go and do your biding, little pal." Janna told before placing the animal down in the floor.

As soon as it was settle down, the mouse ran towards the two students talking in the middle of the hallway.

"But I have to go bad!" The student said while retaining his… fluids.

"Sorry, but I can't let you go without a bathroom pass." Marco said, trying to not feel sorry for the student.

"Please! Can't we have an agreement?" The boy pleaded.

"Well… Hey, what's that?" Marco asked in confusion as he pointed at something that was approaching at them.

"What's wha-?" the boy cut himself off as he saw the mouse walking at them. He released a scream of pure terror. He then ran off away from that place.

"Hey! Come back here!" Marco shouted as he proceed to follow. "Don't run in the hallway!"

Janna walked calmly towards the desired door as soon as they were left. "Good job, boy." She congratulated her little accomplice, kneeling down and petting its head. "You're free to go now."

The little mouse nodded before running away.

"See? That was easy. Nothing you can't handle." She told to herself as she opened the door and went inside, picking up the required items before walking out, closing the door with a soft kick. "Now, back to Star."

"Where you should have stayed."

Janna froze in place. She turned around and saw an angry looking Marco, staring at her. "Umm… Hey there, Marco… How are you doing?"

…

"Nice try. But stay here, please." Marco said as he closed the door of the detention room, leaving Janna inside alongside with Star and the student from before. He opened the door again and stuck his head inside. "Umm… You can go to the bathroom now if you want." He offered.

"No thanks. I don't have to anymore." The student said with a carefree attitude.

The three of them looked at the boy before Marco closed the door, leaving the girls with him.

The two girls moved their tables slightly away from him.

"So… Tell me, Janna…" Star started. "How does it feel to be trapped red handed by the Safe Kid, twice?" She asked with a mocky tone.

Janna growled lowly. "Whatever…" She said before walking out of the room once again.

…

Janna laugh lowly as she watched Marco, still standing between her and her target. "Okay, this should be enough to get you into your place." Janna told to herself while looking at the stolen football ball of the team.

Some shouts and steps started to be heard in the distance.

"And here they come…" She said as she turned around and saw the entire team of the Awesome Opossums running towards her direction.

"Catch it, guys!" She shouted before throwing it towards Marco, sending the whole stampede of players towards him as well. She giggled evilly.

Marco was totally unaware of the current situation that was until something hit him on the head. "Owch! What the-?!" He exclaimed while turning around, looking for the culprit. But only saw a massive group of football players running towards him. He let out a yelp before noticing the ball in the floor. He quickly picked it up and shouted without thinking it twice, "Counter attack! Now!" before throwing it in the opposite direction.

"What?" Janna asked confused as the ball landed before her. "Oh no…" She told to herself before she realized the entire team had changed their original target, and she was about to get backfired. "Not this time!" She was about to throw the ball back at Marco

But the players were already too close.

Instinctively, she started to run away from the players, going back to the place where she was supposed to be in the first place.

…

"Okay…" Star told herself before starting to list all the things. "Bill brought the decoration, Jessy brought the music and John brought the plates. We only need Janna to bring all the important stuff!" She exclaimed before looking at the classroom of detention.

Only four students without taking her or Janna in consideration.

"And maybe we need more partiers…" She told to herself as she wrote down the word "partiers" in the list.

Suddenly, Janna rushed into the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Janna Banana! There you are! Did you get the cool stuff?" Star greeted with a smile at her friend.

Before Janna could answer, the entire team of football rushed into the room as well, falling all to the floor while trying to take the ball from Janna.

In the end, most of them ended up lying above the one with the beanie.

"Owch…" She let out.

"You all get detention for running in the hallway!" Marco exclaimed from the entrance before shutting the door.

"Detention, detention..." Janna said with a frustrated mood while trying to imitate Marco's voice.

"Don't worry, Janna. Look at the bright side! You brought more partiers to the party!" Star exclaimed while looking at her friend.

"A party? In detention?" One of the members asked. Justin, to be more precise. "Star Butterfly Rules!" He shouted.

All the team cheered in agreement,

Janna, however, growled in frustration. "I'll show him…"

…

Janna silently arrived at her destination.

The same hallway where Marco was still standing.

"You think you're so though, huh? Well… Let's see how though you are against this!" She told to herself as she withdrew one of her well known stinky bombs. She let it roll towards Marco.

The bomb made its slow way towards its target until t eventually hit his feet.

"Huh? What is this?" Marco asked himself as he picked up the little object from the floor. He looked it carefully before looking at the red letters in the side of the little ball.

"GOT YA!" Was written in it.

"What?" He asked himself with confusion before the ball let out a green gas. Just a sniff of the smell caused the watcher to fall unconscious to the floor.

Janna, soon enough, walked towards the unconscious boy while wearing a gas mask. "Told ya… No one can resist it." She said as she released a chuckle.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her by the arm.

Janna turned around to look at the owner of the grasp.

"Well, well, look who we've got here." Miss Skullnick said with annoyance while looking at Janna.

"M-Miss Skullnick?! B-But-! How?!" She tried to ask. But her current state of surprise didn't let her. Before she could realize it, Skullnick was dragging her back to the detention hall.

The angry troll teacher opened the door and pushed Janna inside. "And I better don't catch you out of detention again. You hear me?" She threatened before closing the door, not even noticing the extra students that were inside the classroom.

"Soooo…"

Janna looked at her right, spotting her blonde friend.

"How'd it go?" She asked with a mocky smile, knowing what the answer was.

…

Skullnick walked back to the hallway, seeing Marco unconscious in the floor. "Ugh… This again…" She said before shouting at him. "WAKE UP!"

Startled, Marco woke up and sat upright in the floor. "W-What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his head, trying to recall anything.

"You feel asleep during your duty and almost let Miss Ordonia to go pass you!" Skullnick yelled at the now confused boy.

"W-What? Really?" He asked.

"Yeah! And if I caught you losing the time again, I will send you to detention myself, Mr. Diaz! Is that clear?" She asked with a dark look on her face.

"Y-Yes, Miss Skullnick! It won't happen again!" Marco nodded in terror.

"Good." She said before walking away, leaving the terrified boy alone in the hallway.

Marco gulped audible. "How much more is this going to last?" He asked himself, still trembling in place.

…

"I was this close! How did I got caught?!" Janna shouted in complete frustration before letting herself to drop to the floor.

"Geez, Janna. You sure seem to be having a hard time right now. Almost as bad as Marco when I brought that kitty from the street." Star said while remembering said event.

"…What?" Janna asked herself before looking at Star. "How did Marco had a hard time with a kitty?" She asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Star asked with an innocent smile. "He's terribly allergic to kitties!" She exclaimed.

Janna's eyes lightened up. "Really?" She asked again.

"Yeah! In fact, he's so allergic that his own sneezes prevent him from moving!" Star exclaimed as she remembered how she teased Marco for his allergy. She giggled. "That was fun." She told herself.

Without the blonde's knowing, a vile grin had formed into Janna's face as her mind was plotting a plan.

"So now you know it! Marco's allergic to cute adorable kitties!" She giggled once again. "Alright, now let me help you get up." She said before noticing that her friend was already gone. "Huh? Where did she go?" She asked herself before shrugging. "Maybe she had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh! Can I go, too?" The student from before asked while raising his hand.

"Umm… Sure…?" She replied with an awkward feeling.

The student thanked her before running out of the room.

"What a weird little pal…" Star said as she returned to the decorations.

…

Marco stood in the middle of the hallway, more nervous than before due the warning of the troll. He looked anxiously at both sides, being careful of not being caught off guard.

"Diaz…"

Marco let out a startled scream before turning around, unconsciously doing the movement of retrieving his wand. Failing to do so. He looked at his side, looking for it before he remembered that he didn't had one at the moment. He sighed before looking at the one in front of him.

Janna, obviously.

"Please, you flatter me." Janna said, taking Marco's reaction as a compliment.

"Janna! What are you doing here?! You are going to get me into trouble!" Marco exclaimed with concern as he tried to push her away.

"Wait." Janna interrupted. "I just wanted to say sorry." She said with her unchanged relaxed expression.

"What?" Marco asked with confusion.

"Yeah, I mean, I have been threating you really badly just because of some stupid snacks!" She said, feigning repentance. "That's why I've decided to give you this!" She said while handing him a weird looking piece of grass.

"Why are you giving me this?" Marco asked with a raised eyebrow while receiving the gift.

"It's a special kind of grass that we use here on Earth to apologize." Janna said plainly, not giving any other explanation.

"Well… If it is to apologize, then I guess it can't be nothing bad." He said as he put it away in his hoodie. "Thanks for the gift, Janna. But you really need to get going. If Miss Skullnick comes by and sees you here, she'll-!"

"Meow…"

The sudden noise froze Marco in the spot. He slowly turned his head to see the source of it.

A cute little kitty sitting behind him. "Meow."

Marco let out a scream before he ran away from the little pet. "Get it away from me!" He shouted while running. He didn't realize the moment a door was opened, getting in his way. Marco collided face first with the open door, backing away due the impact. "Ow! Who put that door there?" He asked with annoyance before sneezing.

"Meow." The little kitty called out, demanding his attention.

Marco turned around and looked with a horrified expression at the feline. He started to sneeze short after due his allergy.

"What's going on in here?" A familiar voice asked.

The cat fled from the place in the moment it laid eyes on the big troll behind Marco.

He gulped.

…

"I knew I could count on ya!" Star exclaimed with happiness as Janna handed over the snacks for the party.

"What can I say? I always find my way around things." She said with a shrug.

"Well, now everything is ready for the big goodbye party!" She exclaimed while pointing at her list. "The only thing left for this party will be Marco. But I'm pretty sure he will never be sent into detention!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, the door was opened by an angry Skullnick, who threw Marco inside the room.

"N-No! Wait!" Marco exclaimed.

But Skullnick did not hear and closed the door.

"This is all a big mistake!" Marco shouted to no avail. He let out a tired sigh.

"Marco! I'm glad you could make it!" Star said happily as she hugged her bestie. "Now this party is complete!"

"But…"

"Don't be a party popper and have fun!" Star said while dragging him into a bench.

"But…"

"Hey, don't worry about being in detention, Diaz." Janna said, calling Marco's attention. "You'll eventually get used to it." She said with a smile before shoving some snacks in her mouth.

Marco's eyes widened in horror. "But… But… But…"

Everyone, aside from Star, ignored the traumatized Marco from the rest of the party while Janna couldn't be more satisfied with how things work out in the end.

* * *

 **Well, and here ends the Anniversary week of the fic.**

 **I'm going to be honest and tell you that due to my current situation, I may not be able to update once per week. But I promise that I will try it anyways. I just wanted to give you a heads up, that's all.**

 **I hope you have a good week and see you all next time!**


	40. Sleepover

**Author Notes:**

 **So, I'm sorry about not updating this or any story for all this time. My excuse is that I have been really lazy this past months. Yes, I said LAZY. So, I understand if you're mad. I don't blame you. But hey! At least now there's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

Sleepover.

"So, who is gonna be your date for tonight, bro?" A student holding a ladder asked a friend.

"I dunno, but I have my eyes on Sam." The friend replied.

"What? Dude! You know I like her!"

"And what? We both know you don't have the gut to ask her!"

"But-! No! You can't do that! I won't let you!"

"Hey guys." The said girl walked by their side while greeting them.

"Then prove it, though guy." His friend said before walking behind the girl. "Hey, Sam!"

The other guy looked at this with concern before letting go the ladder and running behind them.

The ladder started to move uncontrollably.

"H-H-HEY!" From the top of the ladder, Marco yelled while trying to keep his balance before falling to the floor with a groan of pain.

"Hey Marco, what's up?" Star greeted from behind.

Marco raised his head to look at his bestie. "Star, whatever you did now, I don't have time for it." He said while standing up.

"Hey, Diaz. Cut her some slack." Janna said as she approached at Marco from behind. "She hasn't got into problems since that detention party. Do you remember that?"

"I do. That's the reason why Principal Skeeves asked me to help with tonight's dance…" Marco explained sounding kind of annoyed. "Speaking of which, are you gonna come?"

"Nah, I don't think so. This dances are the worst!" Star exclaimed.

"Really?" Marco asked curiously.

"Bad food, bad drinks, no games and no dance!" Star said while raising one finger for each of the points she mentioned.

"No dance?" Marco asked with confusion.

"Yeah." Janna confirmed. "Turns out that the school has strict rules when it comes to couples, so they don't allow any of that stuff. And they have Skullnick in every dance to make sure of that." She said while pointing at the troll that they had for a teacher.

"And that's why I'm throwing a slumber party at my place instead!" Star exclaimed with excitement. "We were going to invite you, but you seem really busy!"

"And besides, this is for girls only." Janna said.

"But he's my bestie! I would have dragged you in there anyways!" Star reassured Marco with a playful attitude.

"Yes, I know…" Marco replied.

"Hey, Diaz!" Principal Skeeves called. "Go back to work!"

"Right away! See you later!" Marco said before leaving.

"Bye Marco!" Star said while waving goodbye.

"Have fun in your little dance tonight." Janna said teasingly before turning back to Star. "So, who else is coming to the slumber party?"

"Just friends! Jackie, Daron and Pony!"

"What? Pony?" Janna asked confused.

"You'll see what I mean tonight." Star told. "How about if we get some snacks for the party!"

"On it." Janna replied before the two friends left the gym.

Meanwhile, Marco was starting to realize what his friends told him. The snacks were bad, the decoration was too lazy and Miss Skullnick was already preparing an area only for boys and another one for girls.

"C'mon, Diaz! What are you staring at? These boxes are not going to move all by themselves!" Principal Skeeves shouted, bringing him back to reality.

"Coming!" Marco replied as he ran to the boxes and started to push, but these didn't moved an inch and Marco grew tired really fast. "What is inside this these boxes?"

"The gifts for the guests of this year, of course!" Skeeves stated.

"And that will be…?"

"Coupons for a free lunch in the cafeteria."

"Coupons?!" Marco exclaimed with surprise. "Then why is the box so heavy?"

Skeeves retrieved one of the big coupons and showed it to Marco. "Well, you can't expect stone coupons to be light, can you?"

Marco looked at this with a mix of surprise and confusion before asking. "Couldn't you get better gifts?"

"Excuse me?" The principal asked with confusion.

"Don't take me wrong, but who on Mewni would give this in a school dance or in any kind of party?" He asked.

Skeeves looked at him with confusion before he got a sudden smile on his face. "Oh, I've been waiting for this opportunity since I became principal!"

"Huh? What are you-?"

"So you think you can do better than me, is that it?" Skeeves interrupted.

"What?! N-no, no, no! I didn't-!" Marco tried to defend himself, but got interrupted once again.

"Well, let me tell you, that you are probably right! So here, have my list and take care of the dance for me!" Skeeves said cheerfully while giving Marco a to-do list. "See ya tonight!" Then, he walked away.

"No! Wait!" Marco tried to run after him, but Miss Skullnick grabbed him by his hood and raise him to eye level.

"Not so fast, Diaz." She said with her usual angry tone. "I heard everything. If Principal Skeeves wants you to organize this, then you better organize it good. Or else… Understood?"

Marco swallowed hard before nodding with his head.

"Good. Now get back to work." She said while placing him again in the floor. Then, just as like Skeeves, she left.

Marco looked at the list in his hands and let out a tired sigh. "This is gonna be a loooong day…" He told to himself.

A rat, who was watching him from the distance, quickly made its way out of there.

…

"Okay, so my parents are out, the food is ready and everybody should be here soon!" Star said as she and Janna poured the snacks in a bowl. "Thanks for letting us use your closet, Marco!"

"No problem, Star. But could you please go out while I change?" He asked, hiding himself behind a curtain while changing.

"Why so nervous? We're not looking!" Star stated.

"I don't trust Janna." Marco replied.

"I don't feel like seeing sad things right now." Janna said with a smug smile.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked with confusion.

"Nothing!" Star intervened, just in time if I may add. "Anyway, are you ready or what?"

"Yes, I think I'm ready…" Marco said as he pulled out the curtain, revealing his attire to the girls. A plain elegant suit.

Star looked at him for some seconds, admiring his attire while Janna looked in another direction with disinterest.

"So… What do you think?" He asked nervously.

"Marco… You…" Star said.

"Yes?"

"…You have your zipper down." Star finished.

"Huh?" Marco said confused as he looked down. "Oh, shoot!" He exclaimed, fixing it up. "Thanks." He said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"No worries! Now get going before Miss Skullnick gets angry at you." Star exclaimed happily.

That thought sent chills over Marco's spine. "R-Right!" He said as he hurried his way out of the closet. "See you later! And don't break anything!"

"I don't promise anything!" Star said as she waved goodbye at him.

"Well, now what?" Janna asked.

"Now we wait!" Star said while taking a seat on the floor.

"And how long?" Janna asked again before a portal opened outside of the closet, letting out Pony, Jackie and Daron.

"Hey, B-Fly! What's up?"

…

"…Make sure that table is set, I need the lights to point at the dance field at all times, cancel the basketball game and keep the hands off the snacks." Marco directed the few assistants while checking everything was in order.

"I can't help it, these are too good!" The guy in the snacks admitted and took another one.

Miss Skullnick took one of the snacks and checked it. "From where did you get these, Diaz? And what happened to the other snacks from this morning?"

"O-Oh! Sorry for not telling you, Miss Skullnick, but I made some little changes to… improve the dance?" Marco explained.

"Improve it?" She asked.

"Yeah… I just thought that if I was going to organize the dance, I might as well do it right."

"What do you mean by do it right?" Skullnick asked with a mad expression.

"S-Sorry! I meant, not as right as you would have done it!" Marco stated nervously, trying to not get the troll in front of him angrier.

"That's better." She said while swallowing the snack. "Oh my! These are really good!"

"R-Really?" Marco asked nervously. "Well, I'm glad you like them." He said before an idea crossed his mind. "Actually, there are more in the gym's storage room, and I need someone to take care of it." He said while looking at Miss Skullnick with a knowing look.

"Diaz, as much as I love these snacks of yours, I'm not gonna fall for that o-!"

"If you keep them safe, they're yours." He interrupted before she could change her mind.

"MINE!" She shouted as she made her way to the storage.

"Hope those are enough to keep her busy all night…" He told to himself as he saw how the guests started to arrive. "Well, here comes nothing…"

…

"And you're telling me Marco cooked this?" Jackie asked while treating herself with Marco's snacks.

"Yup! He also let us use his closet for the party!" Star exclaimed while grabbing a bunch of the snacks.

"This is a closet?!" Daron asked with astonishment.

"Who would have thought that Marco could be so modest, right?" Janna asked with obvious sarcasm.

"Hey! Enough about the dork! Let's start this party!" Pony Head exclaimed as she searched for something on her inside… However that works… She then retrieve a cube and placed it on the floor.

"Uhhh, what's that?" Star asked in a curious tone as she pointed at the cube.

"It's a game… or punishment…" Pony answered with sudden seriousness.

"Can't we do that with a bottle or something?" Janna asked.

"Na-ah. Trust me, girl, this is way cooler!" Pony exclaimed as she turned on the device using her tongue.

The device started to float before an echoing voice came out of it. "Tonight, only the truth will be told for us to know. But beware, if I lie is caught, I should doom you all!" A little statue came from the top. "Swear it to me."

"Uh… Is this safe?" Jackie asked with concern.

"Sure! I've done this thousands of times!" Pony said before inserting her tongue in the little statue's mouth. "Alright, who's next?"

"I'm not placing my pinkie in that thing now…" Daron stated as she looked at the saliva that Pony left in it.

"C'mon, girls! I mean, what could possibly go wrong with this?" Star asked with a smile as she placed her pinkie inside, the statue accepting her swear.

"Meh, works for me." Janna said before doing the same.

Jackie and Daron did this as well, and then, the statue withdrew itself into the cube.

"Alright, now… Let the truths be unfold!" The device said as it floated to the center of the room. "Now… Tell me… What's your hobby?"

The room fell silent for a brief moment.

"That's it? I was expecting something better…" Janna told with obvious deception.

"Don't worry, it just keeps getting better! Take this as the easy one." Pony Head stated.

"Well, I think my hobby would be hanging out with my friends." Star said, sitting around the cube.

All the others follow soon after.

"Mine's skateboarding. Everybody knows that." Jackie said with a cool smile.

"I like to look at myself in the mirror." Pony Head said while withdrawing a mirror and admiring herself.

"Really?" Daron asked with a confused tone before answering. "Well, I think my hobby is the same as Star's."

"And mine… I think it would be… "Borrowing" stuff from Marco." Janna said with a smirk.

The room went silent for a moment.

"Someone…" The cube said as it started floating once again. "Is lying!" Then, it let out some smoke that caused everybody to get incredible itchy. It grew to the point that they couldn't bare it in matter of seconds.

"S-Stop it!" Daron shouted as she scratched herself all over.

"Please, make it stop!" Pony said as she roll all over the rug, trying to scratch herself with it.

"Someone must say the truth first." The cube replied.

"A-Alright! Alright! I like to spy on people!" Daron admitted.

"True!" The cube exclaimed as the gas was quickly absorbed right back into it, ceasing the torture immediately.

"You like to spy on others?" Janna asked with surprise.

"Oh, girl! You are nasty!" Star said in a friendly manner.

"I knew this thing was not a good idea!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I'm with Jackie in this one. That was really unnecessary…" Daron said, feeling really uncomfortable after revealing her unusual hobby.

"But that's the POINT of the game! He asks you a question, you answer it and if you lie you get punished!" Pony stated.

"Well, I don't want to play this game anymore…" Jackie stated while standing up and walking towards the exit.

"Neither do I." Daron said, following Jackie.

Before they could reach the door, the cube floated and said with its echoing voice. "Not so fast! Nobody leaves before the game ends!" Then, it covered the entire room in a a bigger cube that look like itself, trapping everyone inside it.

Everybody looked at it with surprise.

"Now, shall we continue?"

…

Meanwhile, Marco's plan went down smoothly, everybody seemed to enjoy the changes that he had done for the dance. Even including an actual dance by getting Miss Skullnick off the way.

"Everything is going good so far…" Marco told to himself as he watched the dancing students from one of the corners of the gym. Suddenly, he spotted something.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a rat of Mewni watching him.

Marco confused turned to see it.

The rat reacted with surprise before it ran out of the gym.

Marco, confused, followed the rat outside.

The rat ran into to the recess field and got past a certain tree, and so did Marco.

But then, Marco heard a familiar voice that made him hide behind said tree.

"…and I don't want any of you fools to mess it up!" Ludo yelled. "I have wanted to get rid of that annoying brat of a prince for a long time!"

Marco grew concerned as he listened to the speech. But the next part sent a chill down his spine.

"If anyone ruins it, you'll get some of this!" Ludo shouted as he pointed at a rock and blasted it with his wand.

The blast reached the rock and completely destroyed it. But it also sent Ludo flying face first into the tree where Marco was hiding behind.

The tree shock violently on impact, sending down some of his leaves.

Marco gulped nervously.

"Okay… Let's just say you'll only get the rock part…" Ludo said as he recovered from the hit.

One of the rats approached Ludo and called its attention.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked with a bad mood.

The rat started to point at the tree where Marco was hiding.

Ludo turned his attention to said tree and walked towards it with his wand ready. "AHA!" He shouted as he pointed his wand behind the tree… where he found nothing. Ludo looked at this with a dumbfound expression for a bit before walking back with a mad expression and mumbling angrily.

From the top of the tree, Marco saw the little bird getting away, not getting his scared stare from his the villain's wand.

Suddenly, the pet hawk of Ludo grabbed him by his hood.

"W-Whoa! Hey!" Marco protested before the big bird opened its claw, letting him fall straight into the ground. Before he could react, the wand he was looking at seconds ago was aimed directly at his face, letting out an evil green light.

"Why, hello there, Prince." Ludo greeted menacingly as he loomed over him.

Marco looked with fear at his adversary.

…

"Ugh… That was horrible!" Star exclaimed before turning to her dimensional friend. "Pony what kind of sick truth or punishment game is this?!" She asked, slightly mad.

"Well… It's mine, so I thought it was a cool one…" Pony answered, finding the last punishment a little too excessive. "And we still have one more to go."

After a really embarrassing second question, that nobody wants to know about, the cube was ready to make its third and final question.

"Alright… Let's just get this over with…" Janna said as she walked over to the cube.

"And please, tell only the truth…" Jackie said, being mentally exhausted of Pony's game.

"That's what I like to hear!" The cube said before asking the most heard question of them all. "Now, for my last question… Who. Do you. Have. A crush on?"

"Really, dude? You couldn't think of anything else?" Daron exclaimed.

"It's okay. Just answer. But don't lie! I don't wanna be punished again!" Star exclaimed.

"W-Well… Who do you have a crush on, Star?" Jackie asked.

"Hmm… Well, Marco…"

Jackie held her breath and the other ones looked at her with surprise.

"…has a really hot friend called Tom Lucitor! He's my crush!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Jackie let out a silent sigh of relieve.

"Girl, for a moment Ii thought you were gonna say that the dork was your crush!" Pony said with a suspecting look.

"Why? Even Marco knows about it!" Star said.

"Anyway, I think my crush will be… MYSELF!" She exclaimed. "That's right, I love myself!" Then, she posed in an attractive way.

"Narcissism…" Janna told to herself before answering the question. "My crush is a vampire that I once summon by accident."

The room went silent as they looked at Janna.

"What?" She asked while wearing her usual smile.

"Well, I was expecting you to say that guy you always followed home…" Star said.

"Him? Nah, he's a loser. Plus, he's not a vampire."

"Alright…? What about you Daron? Who's your crush?" Star asked her friend.

"Isn't it obvious? It's Justin!" She said dreamily.

"Hey, nice pick." Star replied.

"Yeah, too bad he's Brittney's, though." Janna said.

Daron went out of her dreamy trance. "Brittney did what?!" She bursted.

"Hey, girl! Calm down!" Pony exclaimed with an annoyed expression.

Daron growled while her eye started to get a tic.

"Hey, I can help you with Justin later!" Star cheered, hoping to calm down her friend with this.

She succeded.

"Really?"

"Yeah, no biggie!" She said happily. "But let's finish this game first!" She then turned to Jackie, and her other friends did the same, too.

"…"

"So… Jackie. Who's your crush?" Janna pressed.

"…Umm…"

"Remember. Only the truth. Unless you want us all to get punished." Janna said.

"Umm…" Jackie let out as she was being watched by her friends and a pony head.

…

Blasts of green magic flew though the gym as the students ran away in panic. All of that with Ludo's laugh going along.

Marco was taking cover behind a table while he dialed for Star's phone.

"Come on, come on… Why don't you answer?!" He asked with concern before the table got blasted into nothing, leaving him exposed.

"There you are!" Ludo shouted as he aimed.

Marco dodged the blast just in time, but the explosion launched him some feet away. He then tried to stand and run, but Ludo didn't even gave him the chance.

The little bird blasted him again, getting a clean shot this time.

The blast was so powerful that it caused Marco to go through the wall of the gym, landing flat in his back on the storage's floor.

Marco groaned in pain as he tried to stand once again, but failed in the attempt.

"Huh? Marco, is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

Marco look in the direction of said voice and spotted the magical individual, looking at him. "Gl-Glossaryck?"

"Yes, what is it?" He asked as he kept looking at him with his usual relaxed mood.

"G-Glossaryck! I-I-I need-!" He tried to say, but he let out a growl when he tried to stand and the pain stopped him, causing him to fall again to the floor. "I need help…"

Glossaryck looked at the prince, with his unchanged expression. "Well, I guess it's time for me to do the plot's job." He told himself before floating towards him. "And how may I help you?"

"L-Ludo- He has a w-wand! He's destroying it all!" Marco stammered.

"And how may I help you? I think you can take him on your own, so I don't see why I could be of any help." Glossaryck repeated.

"B-B-But! Agh! L-Listen… I… I need…"

"You're going to tell me that you lost your wand, right?"

"…"

"That's why you have been pushing yourself so hard recently, isn't it?"

"…P-Please-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell your mother." He said while looking down at him. "But I will tell you this. You can handle Ludo."

"B-But I don't have my wand! And he-!"

"Do you need a wand to cast magic?"

"…N-No… But-!"

"Then I don't see the problem."

"…"

"Ludo, the monsters and the other mewmans need the wand to cast magic because they lack your talent. They lack your abilities. You have the right to rule because you can wield magic without the use of a wand that wields it for you."

Marco remain silent.

"If you can't handle Ludo. Right here. Right now. Then maybe you have no right to rule at all and the other mewmans, your people, were right in doubting you."

"…N-No. I c-can do it!" Marco said as he raised to his feet once again with a lot of effort.

"Then prove it. Prove them all wrong!" Glossaryck said before Marco left the place, right to the battle.

Marco walked out of the storage.

"What is it, do you want more of this?!" Ludo shouted from the top of his spider with glee as he saw his opponent emerging.

Marco got in a fighting stance while taking heavy breaths.

"Alright, then have at you!" He shouted as he send a blast towards him.

Marco reacted quickly, he raised his hand and successfully picked up a chair with Levitato. He then threw it at the blast, which exploded alongside the chair.

"Hey! That's not fair! You have no wand!" He yelled rather annoyed.

Marco smiled sheepishly. After all those failed attempts, he finally managed to use it. With the same spell, he picked up another chair and threw it at Ludo.

The spider moved out of the way to avoid the chair.

"I don't care! I have a wand now! So I shall your head as my trophy tonight!" He yelled.

His army of rats didn't take long into aiding his call.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Ludo yelled as he charged his wand with another blast.

…

"It's Marco! All right?!" Jackie exclaimed, not holding to the pressure of the magic box anymore.

"Truth!" The box exclaimed satisfied. The cage that was imprisoning them disappear and the box that caused them so problems turned itself off without punishing anyone in the last question.

Jackie looked at her friends. All of them were surprised, aside from Janna.

"I knew it." She said with her smug grin.

"Wait, you like Marco?" Star asked with surprise, still processing the information.

"Umm… Well…" Jackie tried to respond due the awkward situation. Which banish not long after.

"That's great!" Star exclaimed as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Jackie, I have something to tell you!" Suddenly, Star's phone started to ring, informing her of the notifications. "Oh, that must be him!" She pulled out her phone and her smile slowly fell into a confused frown.

12 missed calls.

In that moment, a red light was bestowed upon her through the window.

She looked up and spotted a red full moon looming above her.

"Hey, Star…?" Jackie asked and suddenly, the moon went back to normal. "Are you alright…?"

"Pony, give me your scissors!" Star exclaimed.

…

A storm of green blasts flew its way towards Marco, but he managed to use Levitato to block the attack with a piece of concrete of the already empty and half destroyed gym.

The storm of blasts managed to blew the whole thing into pieces.

Marco, however, reacted fast and use Levitato to shot all of the fragments at Ludo. But his magic wasn't strong enough. Some of the fragments fell to floor and Ludo managed to blast away the remaining ones.

In the meantime, the rats were trying to approach Marco from any way possible.

Marco tried to fight them all before dodging the never-ending blasts of the angry bird.

A bunch of said rats were about to get to him, just as Ludo sent another wave of blasts.

This time, Marco use Levitato on the rats and used them to shield himself from the attacks.

"ARGH! STOP DOING THAT ALREADY!" Ludo yelled angrily as he saw his blasts being blocked again.

Marco sent the rats flying right back towards their master. They all fell on top of the little villain. But the enemies kept going on his way.

To be more precise, the eagle from above, and the spider from behind.

The prince of Mewni noticed this, so he grabbed the eagle with Levitato and slammed it downwards into the spider behind him. He then grabbed both and threw them towards the enemy.

Meanwhile, Ludo blasted away all the rats that were on top of him. "Grr... You're gonna pay for tha-!" His words stopped when he saw his two loyal pets being thrown at him. He let out a girlish scream and tried to get away, but the two wild animals hit him, ending up in top of their master.

Marco tried to catch up his breath while keeping an eye on Ludo… But the rats caught him off guard and attacked, swarming all over him. "H-Hey! Owch! G-Get off!" Marco tried to get them off with Levitato, but they were too many.

"GET OFF!" A voice shouted, calling their attention.

A rat turned to see only to be kicked in the face by Star.

Star had arrived with her whole slumber party as reinforcements.

"Nobody messes with my bestie!" She shouted.

"Excuse me?" Pony Head asked with an offended tone.

"I mean, my bestie which is not a flying pony head."

"That's better!" Pony Head exclaimed as she shot a beam of magic at the rats, getting them all off Marco. But it also hit Marco in the process, sending him just a few feet back.

"Oops." Pony Head said.

"Marco!" Star exclaimed and everybody made their way towards him. "Are you okay?!" Star asked with concern.

"Star…?" Marco asked weakly.

"Yes? What is it? Are you hurt? Do you need something? Maybe some cookies?"

"Cookies? Well… Now I know I'm not hallucinating…" Marco told in a sheepish way.

"Sooo… You're good?" She asked.

"Yeah… I'm fi-urgh!" Marco let out as he tried to stand, but his injuries didn't allow him.

"Dude, careful there!" Jackie said as she lend Marco her shoulder for him to stand.

"…Thanks…"

Star smiled at the sight of the two being together. "Now, let's go back before that birdbrain wakes-!"

Suddenly a green ray of magic flew through the air, hitting a wall and calling their attention.

"Not so fast!" Ludo shouted. "The only place where that prince is going is to his grave! And I'm taking his head with me!" He then proceed to charge energy in his wand

"Guys… Run…" Marco said with concern.

"I agree!" Daron exclaimed.

"For once, I do, too!" Janna said as she grabbed the scissors from Pony Head and ripped open the portal.

"Hey! Nobody takes my scissors from me, girl!" The princess exclaimed with a mad tone.

"Who cares!" Janna said as she jumped right into the portal.

"Hey! Come back here with my scissors!" Pony shouted as she flew into the portal, chasing Janna.

Daron ran towards the portal and stopped for a minute to look back. "C'mon, hurry!"

Jackie and Star, who were supporting Marco, were going as fast as they could.

"Go! We'll catch up eventually!" Star shouted.

"Alright, if you say so!" Daron shouted back and, without hesitation, jumped right into the portal.

Meanwhile, Ludo's wand was still charging energy.

"What are you waiting for, dumb wand! Shoot! They're getting away!" Ludo yelled in desperation at his wand. But this one kept charging.

Marco looked at his adversary and saw the great amount of magic that the wand had already channeled.

"Star… We're not gonna make it…" He said.

"Of course we will!"

"Just hang a little longer, dude!"

Just as Jackie said that, the wand finished its charge and fired at them.

The force of the massive blast was so great, it launched Ludo backwards, knocking him out the moment he hit the wall.

Marco looked with horror at the blast of vicious green magic that was heading their way. Without thinking, he used his last strength to use Levitato once more to pick up his two friends.

"W-Whoa! Marco? What are you-?!" Before the confused Star could finish, Marco threw them out of the way.

Marco barely kept his balance.

They didn't reached the portal, but the blast will not get them.

The prince felt relieve when he made sure that they were okay.

"Marco!" Star shouted and, like her bestie, without hesitation, she stood up and ran towards him.

"Star! Wait!" Jackie shouted, and before she could do anything, Star had already reached Marco.

She grabbed his hand.

"Star?! What-?!" Marco exclaimed in surprise. The blast was just inches from them, so he did the only thing he could think of to protect her. He hugged her, hoping to take most of the impact.

The blast reached its target and a huge explosion was generated.

Jackie was sent flying backwards due to said explosion, she passed through the portal before this one closed itself.

The gym started to come down. The rats fled in the panic of the moment. Ludo's pets also fled from the place, not before picking up their unconscious master and taking him with them.

The big green explosion of magic was seen from outside of the school, where two agents were watching.

"What the heck is that?!" Twenty Four exclaimed with surprise and confusion.

Meanwhile, the inside of the gym was pure chaos as all the building went down.


End file.
